


Life After Death

by JonerysTargaryens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post - Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 128
Words: 268,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonerysTargaryens/pseuds/JonerysTargaryens
Summary: After Jon Snow killed his one true love, Drogon took her body to Essos, meanwhile, Jon Snow went back to the Wall, then joined the wildings. He thought he could start a new life. A new life without his love but he couldn't get over his remorse.





	1. Chapter 1

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

She opened her eyes and tried to breathe but she was hissing the air. She felt unbearable pain in her chest. Sat up but it hurt her. She falls back to the bed and reached her wound. It was so deep and she still felt how that knife went across her ribs. She tried to sit up again, now she tried slowly. She held her wound. She was scared and had no idea where is she. Her heart was beating. Fast and strongly. She was confused. Her last memory ... was in King's Landing. In the Throne room. She was kissing with Jon Snow. She offered him to rule together, and then he stabbed her. She shook her head, that is cannot be possible. She lowered her had and stared her wound. "No" she said and a tear came out from her eyes.   
"Daenerys Targaryen. Welcome back" a red priestess walked into the room with a tray and put that to the counter next to the bed. "I was not sure I can bring you back, but it seems the Lord Of Light hasn't done with you yet." she sat down. Dany did not find the words for some seconds, she was just sitting there, in pain, and her heart was broken too.   
"What?" she finally tried to form some words  
"We met before. My name is Kinvara. Here" she handed a cup of hot soup to her "Drink. You need to be strength."   
Dany took the cup from her but did not eat or drink from it. She was just staring to nowhere.   
"Do you ... "Kinvara leaned forward "Do you remember what happened?"   
For an answer, Dany nodded slowly . Her lips were trembling.   
"Do you wanna tell me?"  
"How ... can ... I am here?" she turned her face to her.   
"I cannot answer to this. Only the Lord of Light knows the answer but he gave me the power to bring you back. That means he has plans for you."  
"He killed me. He.. stabbed me. The only man who I trusted... " she tried to talk.   
"Maybe it has to happen in this way. Maybe that was the price you had to pay."  
"For what?"   
"Sooner or later we all get the answers. I had no idea why I had to stay here. I waited. I waited for years, to get my answer. Then a dragon landed in front of me, and handed your dead body to me." she explained calmly. "I immediately recognize you. You are the Queen who we choose. The Queen who has to bring the dawn."  
"I did. I did what I think is good and they... he murdered me because of it." her eyes were in tears.  
"But you are here, aren't you? You are here, and your future is here with you" she placed her hand to her stomach. "It is also a miracle. You can't be pregnant, but you are."  
"What?" Dany thought it is just a dream, or she lost her mind.   
"Maybe we were all wrong, about you and about the prince. Maybe it was not you, neither him. Maybe that child will be the prince who was promised."

That was too much for her. She was frightened and her breathing became faster. She felt how her chest is squeezing.   
"You better get some rest." Kinvara stood up and helped her to laid back to the bed "You need to sleep."

BEHIND THE WALL

"I swear you are more brooding than usual. Still don't wanna talk about it?" Tormund handed a mug of beer to Jon. "It is irritating, watching your sad face all day long" he sat down opposite to him, and drank into his mug.   
"I can't." he answered quietly.  
"This is just an excuse. It cannot be that bad." Tormund laughed "You feel yourself a shit, because you left her there alone? Because you did not want to sit on that fucking iron chair? Move on."  
"I wish it was all I did" Jon sighed.  
"What else did you do? You fought with her until the last battle. I knew it when you left, that I see you again soon, because you don't belong to the south. No... "  
"I killed her." Jon stopped Tormund. He was not in the mood to hear his clever statements. "I killed her. I stabbed her with a knife." he said again and looked to his eyes. Tormund remained in silence. He saw a tear in his eye.   
"Why?" Tormund asked after a minute.  
"Because that was the right decision." Jon took a deep breath.  
"In whose opinion?"  
"Everyone" he raised his voice.   
"Everyone, but not yours." Tormund stated.   
"She was dangerous. She had plans what... would destroy the realm. She did not want to stop, not after she burned King's Landing to the ground."  
"And what do you think?"   
"I just said..." Jon frowned.  
"No. You said what people told you. You said the things, what you wanna believe to convince yourself, you made the right thing. What do you think?" he leaned forward.  
"I don't know." Jon lowered his head "Maybe... I should just ... love her back."   
"I thought you love her." Tormund did not understand.  
"I do. But... I have to tell you something." he looked to him "But promise me you won't tell anyone." Jon started, and Tormund nodded. "I am not a bastard. I am the son of Rheagar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. My real name is Aegon Targaryen. I was... the rightful heir to the Iron Throne."  
"And?" Tormund clearly did not understand, and he gives no attention, to the fact who is he, or what is his title. He was just Jon Snow for him. Jon was happy about that. He just wanted to forget the whole thing. The thing what destroyed him.   
"Rhaegar Targaryen was my father. He is Daenerys brother." he continued. "Daenerys is my aunt."  
"Who cares?" Tormund spread his arms.  
"Me."   
"Why?"  
"Because it is not right." Jon raised his voice. "But it doesn't matter now" he drank into his mug "She died. I killed her."  
"You are the biggest fool on Earth my little crow" Tormund patted his shoulder while stood up. "You killed the woman who you love, because people said it is the right thing. Your morals will be the death of you someday."

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

"You can walk. Good" Kinvara smiled Daenerys, when she entered into the kitchen.   
"Where am I?" she asked quietly. She still couldn't believe, she died, and resurrected, and she couldn't believe she died by the hand of her love. That was too much. She felt destroyed and alone, and above all, she was pregnant. With his child. With the child of the man, who betrayed and stabbed her.  
"Volantis." the red woman answered. "Not the best place, but at least you'll be safe here until the baby is born."  
"I ... where is my dragon?" she tried to think.  
"Have been seen many times. Flying around. Not sure where he is now."   
Dany nodded. Drogon saved her. She had no idea how, or what happened. After Jon killed her, she saw nothing. Just darkness and cold.   
"Are you hungry?" Kinvara looked at her, and she just nodded. "Take a seat."

Dany sat to the table, and the woman gave her food. She started to eat, slowly.   
"Do you know..." Dany started "Where are my armies?"  
"The unsullied did not come back. Some said they sailed to the Isle of Nath." she answered. Dany smiled a bit. She knew that was their plan. Missandei and Grey Worm plan, to see Nath again. To live a happy life there after the war is over. It was her fault. Missandei died because of her, and she couldn't change this thing.  
"And the dothrakies?"  
"They went back to Vaes Dothrak. Where they belong."  
Dany nodded again.   
"But you are still a Queen." Kinvara raised her eyes on her. "Meeren and the Dragon's Bay is still under your rule."  
"I don't think so." she shook her head.  
"You are." Kinvara took her hand. "You'll always be. No matter what you do. You are a warrior Daenerys Targaryen. A dragon. A Queen. And nothing can change that."  
"I failed." she sighed "I killed thousands of innocent people in King's Landing. I am not a Queen anymore."  
"The choice is yours. The Lord Of Lights gave you a second chance, and you have to follow his patch."  
"And what is it?" she shrugged her shoulder.   
"You will know when the time comes."

Dany spent her days in Volantis in peace. No one knew who she is, no one recognized her. She could hide from the world. When she went to the streets, she hid her long blonde hair under scarves. She learnt to take care of herself, and her child. Who grows in her belly. It seemed more day by day, but when she looked down to her belly, she also sees the wound. The deep wound, what Jon Snow caused. The father of her child. No matter how many time passed, she felt, she can never get over it. She trusted him. She would share the Iron Throne with him. She really felt, they can break the wheel and free all the world together, but he murdered her, in a way, she never thought. He kissed her and put a knife in her heart. Sometimes she tried to convince herself, it did not happen in this way. She tried to convince herself her memories are wrong, but the picture came back to her mind every night. She died every night in her dreams, in the arms of the man, who she loved more than anyone. Instead of her child, she had one family left. Drogon. She often sees him flying above, like he was watching over her as he always did. 

"Soon it is the time" Kinvara was scanning her belly with her eyes, then placed her hand to it "He will be a strong and healthy boy."  
"How do you know?" Dany smiled a bit.  
"It has to be in this way. Faith." she answered and left her there.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Some people still need guidance. Maybe you won the great war, maybe you won the last war, but the enemy will always be real." she nodded and closed the door. Sometimes Dany had no idea what is she talking about, but she did not want to understand it. Only one thing mattered for her, the little child, who was growing in her belly. She wanted to give everything to him, or her. She wanted to keep that child away from all the war, and intrigue what destroyed her family. She did not want her child to be a prince or a princess. She wants her child to be happy. 

BEYOND THE WALL

Jon was hunting with Ghost. That was his favourite pastime. At least in those hours no one bothered him. He had enough of hearing, he should move on, and forget the past. He couldn't. Months passed, but he was still questioning ... what he did was right or wrong. From his heart, he knew he made a mistake, but maybe it was really the only way to save people, to save Dany from herself. He often spent days alone, and those days he usually went back to the waterfalls. Where they were happy. When they had no idea about his heritage and they were just two people in love. Master Aemon words often came to his mind. "What is a honour compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms ..." he guessed he'll never know. He couldn't love. He was not able to love again. Not after what happened to him. He killed his one true love, he doesn't even deserve any happiness in this world. That was his destiny.   
"Ghost com'on boy!" he turned back, but the direwolf stood in one place. "Hey?" he turned to him "What is wrong?"   
The wolf did not move, just stared one point in the horizon. Jon frowned but he did not see anything. Ghost started to howl, and in the next moment, Jon finally sees it. Something is flying towards them in the air. Something big... he took some steps forward and at that moment his eyes widen. "Drogon" he whispered and the giant beast landed in front of him, at that moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

NORTH - WESTEROS

Jon couldn't move. He couldn't believe what he sees. Drogon landed right in front of him and roared. He never believed he will see him again. He had no idea what to think. Why the beast is there. What does he want... maybe he came back to get his revenge on him because he killed his mother. The big creature leaned closer to him and smelled his body. Jon was standing stiff. He thought if he has to die in this way than letting it be. He has nothing important to live for. He came to the North, beyond the wall with freefolks, they followed him but that was not what he wanted. He realized it in the past few months. He did not feel himself home. He thought he would but... when he stabbed her a part of him died with her. He was still not sure he made the right decision. He had doubts. Maybe Tormund was right and he did it because Tyrion told him that is the right thing. Maybe if he did not do it, Dany would kill his sisters... but that wouldn't be the Queen he knew. 

Drogon roared again loudly. Jon glanced to Ghost. He was standing behind him but he looked calm. He did not want to attack the dragon. He just stood there watching them. Jon frowned and took a deep breath. He looked into Drogon's eyes. He could have sworn in the next minute Drogon bowed to him but that was nonsense. Drogon turned his side to him and let down his wing.   
"What do you want from me?" He frowned. The dragon stepped closer and that moment it was clear. He wanted him to get on his back. Jon shook his head.  
"No." He took a step back "I am not the one who you are searching." He told to him. Drogon roared again straight to his face then just stared him. Jon stretched out his hand and placed it to his face.  
"I know you are alone and you are alone because of me. I know it." A tear dropped from his eye "I am so sorry. I still don't know I've made the right decision or not. I see her face every night. I dream about the moment when she blew her last breath." Jon was crying. "I wish I could take it back." He closed his eyes and in the next moment he released Drogon's head. "But I can't." He took a step back. Drogon roared again and got up into the sky. Jon was watching him. He committed a crime. He killed the one he loved but he already suffered enough. He knew he could never forgive himself.  
"We should go back" he told to Ghost and when he raised his eyes to the sky again, Drogon was not there anymore.

VOLANTIS

"I was pregnant before but I swear it was not that hard." Dany held her belly and sat to the chair. She was close to giving birth to her child and she worried more and more every day. Kinvara just laughed about her.   
"What if I won't survive?" She really worries about that. She wanted nothing more than this child but she heard many stories about giving birth and it made her worried.  
"Than the Lord of Light wants it in that way."  
"You did not calm me down." Dany stated and made a face.  
"I am sorry my Queen but I speak just the truth. We are in the hand of him."  
"I always thought we control our own destiny." Dany answered.  
"If that is the truth then you should be dead." Kinvara stated without any emotion. She saw it hurts her and went closer. "Our Lord guided you out from the Long Night. Brought you back from the dead. And let this " she placed her hand to her belly. She felt how the baby moves "happen. And you still don't believe in him?"   
Dany felt ashamed. She was right. Even it was hard to believe. She is still breathing and carrying a child. She still couldn't decide it is a blessing or a curse to her.  
"Thank to your God I met and fall in love in a man who betrayed and killed me."  
"And you still love him"   
"I don't." She hissed "How could I? He made the greatest betrayal. The betrayal of love. He took advantage of my trust and my love for him. I would never forgive him this crime." She answered with fire in her eyes. She meant it. She swore to herself if she ever sees Jon Snow again she will be the one who put a knife to his heart.   
"We'll see" Kinvara smiled at her.

BEYOND THE WALL

A few days passed since Jon saw Drogon. He still doesn't know what to think about it. He was worried a bit, because he knew it is not save. Not for the North, not for the six kingdoms and neither for Drogon. He did not want anyone to get hurt again. The war had enough losses. For everyone.   
"Can I help?" A red woman went to him. He was trying to sew his cape.   
"Thanks" he handed it to her.   
"My name is Valeria. I watched you for a while." She told him. Jon was looking at her. She had dark green eyes. Small nose. Long, dishevelled red hair and maybe a too strong chin for a woman, but her smile was kind and sweet. She started to sew his cape slowly. "So you are the hero who saved our people?"  
Jon remained in silence. Hero. That word was not true to him. He was everything but not a hero. He was a traitor. A Queen slayer...   
"I know you are not mute. I heard you speak many times." She was smiling at him.   
"No. No, I am not mute." He answered with a half smile.   
"What is your name?"  
"Jon. Jon Snow."   
"Snow? Are you a bastard?" She raised her eyes to him.  
"It is... complicated." He answered with a deep breath.  
"It is just as complicated as we made it. I came here to talk to you because I like you." She leaned closer to him "And as I said I've been watching you for a while now. You are all alone." She continued. She was clearly flirting with him and that makes him embarrassed. "You don't have to be alone" Valeria leaned closer and she wanted to give a kiss to his lips but he jumped up. 

"It is done." She stood up to and gave the cape back to Jon.  
"I am sorry but..." he frowned.  
"People hear gossips here. Some say you still in love with a woman who died. Some say you killed her. Some say you like the boys." She giggled while she stepped closer to him "I wanted to know ... maybe all of those are lies." She placed her hand to his chest. Jon gently held it and removed it.  
"You are ... really beautiful and kind. And thank you for the help but..." he sighed.  
"So it is true." She stared his face "Must be a very special girl" she was still flirting with him.  
"She was." He swallowed.  
"Was. Let me help you to forget her." She kissed him but in the minute her lips touched his, he jumped back. Valeria smiled. "Don't be afraid." She stepped closer again but in that moment roar filled the air. Jon just left the girl and walked forward to see it better. It was Drogon again. Everyone started to scream while he was landing. 

"Don't worry! Keep calm" Jon yelled but he understood. Drogon was big and scary and they all heard about the stories how he destroyed King's Landing in a half day. Everyone running away, and Drogon continuously roaring. Jon went to him and Drogon stopped finally. He let down his wings again and he wanted Jon to get up.  
"What do you want from me?" Jon asked him and he just let his wings more down. "I cannot go with you" He stated. Drogon roared again to his face. It seemed the beast wanted something from him. Maybe he wants to take him to a place where he can easily burn him alive. After he burned the Iron Throne instead of him he was sure, the dragons are more clever than anyone ever thought. He turned back and looked to Tormund. He shrugged his shoulder. Jon thought if he gets on and flies away with Drogon at least he could keep his people safe. He climbed to the dragon's back and the beast raised to the air in that minute.

VOLANTIS

Daenerys was walking around. She needed some air and silence. She was really grateful to Kinvara and to the Lord of Lights but she couldn't hear all those prayers... all day. It was harder for her to move. Her belly was so big, and she really counting down the minutes when she finally gets over this. She went to the market. Everyone loved and knew her in that place. They had no idea who she really is, they knew her as Dany, the smiling and kind pregnant girl. It was better for everyone in this way. Especially to her child and that was the most important thing. She changed. Pregnancy changed her. She did not want power anymore. She did not want the Seven or Six Kingdoms. She wanted the thing, what she dreamt about when she was a child. A house with a red door with lemon trees. 

Drogon landed in a field next to the city. Jon climbed down and almost shouted with him  
"Are you crazy? Where did you bring me?" He looked around and he was sure he is not in Westeros anymore. No. The sun was warmer, the fields were drier. "Are we in Essos?" He looked to Drogon questioningly. The dragon just spread his wings and flew away. "Great." Jon felt himself an idiot. It was even worse than he burnt him alive. He had no idea where he is, he had no money and he was on the other side of the world. He threw his cape to the ground and started to walk towards the city. Life was sparkling there. Everyone was smiling and laughing. It was so different than the North. It was filled with... life. A life what he'll never have. It was his fault he knew it but at that moment he wanted it. He went deeper and deeper into the city.

"No. Nonono. It will be a boy I am sure" that voice. It was so familiar to him. He saw a woman covered with a scarf, talking in with a seller. She started to laugh and Jon's heart stopped. That laugh. He remembered clearly. That was his favourite laugh in all the world. He was staring at the women and tried to hear everything. He was far enough from her to hide. He could've sworn... but that was ridiculous. She died. He killed her with his own hands.   
"Thank you" the woman finally turned to his direction and at that moment his heart skipped a beat. He forgot to breathe. He forgot everything in the world. He frowned and couldn't believe his own eyes. It was her. It was ... Daenerys and she... Jon lowered his head then looked at her again. She was pregnant. No. No, it cannot be her. That was nonsense. In the next moment everyone heard a dragon roar and Drogon was flying over them. Dany looked up with a smile to the air and the scarf fall from her hair. Jon took a step closer. Her silver-blonde hair. Her beautiful face. Her full lips. Her green-blue eyes. She quickly put the scarf back to cover her hair and walked away. Jon frozen. Daenerys is alive and she is pregnant... but that is ... just cannot be possible. Or is it?


	3. Chapter 3

VOLANTIS

Jon followed her home. He saw how she enters into a small flat. He wanted to talk with her, wanted to touch her. Wanted to know, it is real. She is real, but he was afraid. He was the one who stabbed her. He caused her death. He cannot just go there. He did not know, she'll ever be able to forgive him... he couldn't forgive himself. What he did was not right. That feeling was stronger in him day by day. He did not need 10 years to realize it. He knew it at the moment, after he did it, but that was too late.

"Sooner than I thought." the voice came from his back, and he turned to the direction. Kinvara was smiling at him. He was surprised. "Dragons are really intelligent beings, don't you think?"  
"Who are you?" he frowned.  
"One of the same red priestess who brought you back from the dead, because our Lord wanted it in that way. Because despite your mistakes, the realm of the humans need you. Both of you, and your power. "  
Jon was confused, and he knew it is possible. He was brought back from the dead too, but he could never dream about this.   
"I put a knife in her heart. I killed her." he tried to breathe.  
"Just as they did to you. But you are here. As she is. There is a reason why you both are here."  
Jon lowered his head.   
"I shouldn't be here. Not after what I've done with her. Drogon should just ... burn me alive"  
"But he didn't do it. He went for you, and took you here, because you have to be here. Because you made life." she answered and took a step closer to him "None of us knows, what the Lord of the Lights wants from us. Not until he reveals his plans, but he gave you the power to make life. Your child is growing in her."  
"And I killed both of them." A tear drop from his eye. That was even worse than he thought. He did not kill just his love, but his child too with that knife. He murdered them.   
"They are alive Jon Snow" Kinvara placed her hand to his shoulder. "Both of them. No matter what you did."  
"Does she think this too?" he slowly raised his head.   
"You'll never know if you don't ask her."  
He took a deep breath.   
"When Melissandre brought me back. I remembered everything. I remembered the feeling of how they stabbed me, I remembered the darkness and emptiness. I remembered the pain. How could I stand in front of her? She could never forgive me. I could not forgive myself either."  
"You are as unbelieving as she is." Kinvara nodded "You are a part of some greater plan. You, she and your child. If you love her, if you really love her she'll forgive you, but you have to prove it."  
"How?"  
"Only you can answer to this question." she told him, and walked towards to her home. Jon did not follow her. He was not ready. Not at that moment. That was too much. The child, the fact, that she is alive. He was happy from the bottom of his heart, but he knew how it feels. He remembered how he felt himself, when he came back, and that was even worse. He was betrayed by his brothers in the Night's Watch, but she was betrayed by the one she loved the most. That is a sin, that cannot be forgiven.

A day passed. He spent the last day in the streets, sleep under the sky was not a new thing for him. He did it many times before. Thought he could sleep... but his mind was racing. He tried to imagine how he could stand in front of her eyes, what he could say to her. If she would put a knife into his heart, immediately when she sees him, that would be understandable too. He went back to the house, and tried to peek her through the window.   
"Sooner or later you'll die of hunger or thirst." Kinvara stepped next to him "Here." she handed a cup of water and some food to his hand. Jon nodded with a smile. "She is not here." the woman continued. "Come Jon Snow." she walked back to the house. Jon followed her, and Kinvara pointed to the chair with her arms.   
"I don't think it is a good idea, what if ..."  
"She'll be away for an hour or two, but if you don't wanna meet with her, why are you still here?" She sat down to the other side of the table.  
"I wanna meet her, but... I don't think she wanna meet me." he looked to Kinvara, and faked a smile. She did not say anything for an answer, just sitting there and watching him. She knew he has many things in his mind and in his heart.  
"I ..." he sighed and started.  
"Yes?"  
"I ... when I killed her "those words came out from his mouth so hard "and Drogon came. I was ready. I was ready to die. I wanted him to burn me to the ground. Death would be a mercy for me at that moment. But he didn't. Neither Grey Worm, nor the dothrakies. They kept me as a prisoner. I was locked in a cell, and all I felt ... was guilt. Remorse. Then my family fought for me. They wanted me to live, so they sent me to the wall, then I break my oath again, and left with the wildings. But there was no happiness for me anymore. I was often alone, in the past few weeks I planned how to kill myself. What would be the well deserve death for a traitor, a murderer like me."  
"Nothing is a greater punishment than live with the fact, you killed someone you loved. That will haunt you forever. No escape. It will haunt you forever. Even after death." Kinvara stated. "But she is alive" she added.   
"Not thanks to me." he lowered his head again and clasped his hands.  
"She had to reborn. Just as you." Kinvara told him. Jon was staring at him. He admired her faith, and belief.   
"Maybe It would've been better if I stay dead." 

At the moment when he said it, he heard a glass broke behind his back. He jumped up and turned around. She was there. She was standing there, in front of him. She was just staring him and he can easily recognize every emotion in her eyes. The anger, the wrath, the fear... She was even more beautiful than he remembered. 

Dany was destroyed. The man who killed her, was right there. At the moment she saw him, she just dropped everything from her hands.   
"How did you find me?" she was upset.  
"Dany" he whispered her name quietly, it was a miracle.   
"Do not call me that way!" she yelled with him, and she grabbed a dagger from the counter what was next to her "And get out."  
"I don't wanna hurt you" he took a step closer slowly  
"I said, get out." she pointed to him with the dagger. Jon's eyes were stuck on it. It was the same dagger, what he used, when he stabbed her.   
"Dany, I am so sorry. I ... made a mistake." he tried to talk.  
"A mistake? That was all I am to you?" she stepped closer and still held the dagger towards him. "A mistake?" her eyes were on fire.  
"I did not mean that. What I did to you... that was a..."  
"What you did? You killed me. You made me believe you love me, you took advantage of that I am trusting you and you put a knife to my heart." She was angry, she hated him.   
"Dany I am..."  
"Do not dare to say how sorry you are." Dany yelled with him. "I trusted you. You were the only person I trusted. I wanted to share everything with you. I gave you everything I had. I saved you. I saved you several times, and I sacrificed many things for you and you just killed me."   
"You were not yourself. I thought... we thought you are dangerous for everyone. "  
"GET OUT!" she yelled again.  
"Dany you killed thousands of innocent people and you did not want to stop. You did not listen to anyone." He told her with tears in his eyes.  
"I listened to you but you clearly never loved me. You betrayed me, just like everyone else."  
"I loved you... I still..." he tried to not cry.  
"Do not dare to say that. If you would really love me ... if you ever loved me, you would never have done it. Get out, I don't wanna see you ever again." she lowered her had. She did not want to give him the joy, to see her crying.   
"I made a mistake." he continued, he was not afraid of her. He did not care about that dagger "I should have listened to my heart." he made a step closer.   
"I swear if you step any closer I will do the same with you." she answered but her voice was trembling.  
"Do it" he was staring to her eyes. "I deserve it." he stepped one step closer again, and now the dagger touched his chest. "DO IT!"

The knife fell off from her hand and she couldn't hold her tears back anymore. Jon tried to get more close to her, but she stepped back.  
"I never want to see you again. Go back to Westeros or wherever you want, and forget me." she told him, and started to walk away.  
"You cannot deny from me, to see my child." he went after her.  
"How do you know it is yours?" Dany turned to him and looked straight to his eyes.  
"It is." Kinvara quietly stated from the other side of the room. Dany gave her a killer look.   
"You denied your own child, when you put a dagger to my heart." she told to Jon, and left him there. He sighed and he suffered. He knew she hates him, but that was worse, than he expected. He lost her. No matter she is alive or not, she lost her at that moment, when he stabbed her. There is nothing to wonder about. Dany went back to her room and sat to the bed. She was crying. That was something she did not expect. She had no idea why is Jon there. How he found her. She was not ready to see him again. She was not ready to forgive him, no matter she carries his child. That was too much. His betrayal still the most horrible thing for her, and she couldn't let him closer. At that moment she thought, she'll never be able to let him close to herself, or her child. 

"You knew she'll come back" Jon turned to Kinvara and he was mad.  
"No. I didn't, but the Lord of the Lights wanted you to meet."  
"Enough!" Jon yelled "I have enough of all of this shit." he tried to leave, but before he could close the door Kinvara stopped him.  
"You better sit down Jon Snow. She'll need you sooner than she thinks."  
"I don't think so." he answered, but they both heard a painful scream from her room. Jon immediately runs there and swung the door. Her face was white, and sweating. She held her belly and she had pains. Jon went to her and tried to help her to lay down to the bed.

"Do not touch me." she tried to speak, but he did. He helped her.   
"You can hate me thereafter, but now our child is more important." he told her firmly and Dany tried to breathe normally.   
"This is your fault." she added then she cries out again.   
"Help her." Jon looked to Kinvara, and he begged with his eyes. She nodded with a smile and went closer. Jon was holding Dany's hand. Now he got her back, he did not want to lose her again, even if she never forgives him. He wanted her to survive, he wanted to see their newborn child in her arms. Finally he understood why Drogon brought him there. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Everything will be alright." Jon was sitting next to her and caressed her forehead. She had pains. She cried out many times. It was the time. It was the time for this baby to born. Jon was staring at Kinvara. She helped Dany. He was really grateful to her. Without her... he had no idea what to do. Dany squeezed his hand many times there were tears in her eyes. Jon was just looking at her and he felt himself the luckiest man in the world. He believed maybe this child... their child can save them. Maybe that child can give them another chance.  
"I can't" Dany suffered. Her face became so white and she doesn't look good. He started to worry about her.   
"You can" he held her hand in front of his mouth and gave a kiss to it. "You can Dany."  
"If... "she tried to talk. "If... you have to promise me."  
"No. Dany." He was crying. He saw Kinvara worry and that made it even worse. "You have to survive this. You survived many more things. Dany." A tear fall from his eyes.  
"Promise me Jon."   
"Save her." Jon glanced to the red priestess "Save her!" He yelled with her.   
"Go out." She answered.  
"No."  
"GO!" she told him louder and at that moment they heard a noise from the other room. Jon jumped up. "GO!" Kinvara told him again. He hesitated. He looked to Dany then the red woman then back to Dany. He took a deep breath and placed his hand to his sword. Slowly opened the door and walked out. Someone entered. Someone is in the house. That was not a question... Jon looked around and tried to breathe quietly. He stayed at the door. 

A soldier came out from the kitchen at that minute. They looked at each other. Jon's hand was still on Longclaw, he was ready to cut him into pieces.   
"What do you want?" He asked them.  
"It is none of your business peasant." The soldier answered. Jon looked his armour. He was a soldier from Westeros. He frowned and he was sure that soldier is not alone. "Get the hell out of my way." He took a step closer and that moment Jon slammed his sword.   
"Where did you steal that sword peasant. It is too costly for a dirty mumper" the soldier smirked "You really think you can beat a royal soldier?" He laughed at him.   
"I will try." Jon answered. He was calm and ready but also confused. That man ... that armour. He was sure he is wrong. It cannot be what he thought. Two other men came out from the kitchen. They smirked too.   
"If you let us do our task you have no harm." The other soldier told him.  
"What is your task?" He was upset and he knew he protect Dany and his child, no matter the cost. "Maybe I agree and let you do it "  
"We don't need your permission pleasant." The other soldier answered and he attacked Jon in the next second. Jon easily dismantled him and beat him out. The other two continued. They tried everything but Jon was still the best swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms or in whole the world. He stabbed one then he turned to the other.   
"I ask one more time. What do you want? Maybe if you tell me I won't kill you immediately." He was commanding authority and no matter how he hated killing, sometimes he had to. Sometimes that was the only way. The soldier dropped off his sword and ran out from the flat but Jon grabbed the dagger what was in the floor and tossed it to his back. He fell dead in the middle of the street.   
He went to the one who he beat out at first and grabbed him by his neck.  
"Why are you here?" He was mad and fearful.   
"By the King's command." He answered meanwhile Jon was choking him.  
"Which King?" He asked "Which King?" He yelled.  
"King Bran, The Broken! Please."  
Jon frozen. His eyes widen. He couldn't believe it. He tried to focus.   
"What was his command?" Jon's face was distorted while he choking him more.  
"To kill the Targaryen girl and her bastard." At that moment Jon dipped his sword into his chest. He stood up and held his forehead. That cannot be possible. Bran knew about her. Bran knew she is alive and he wanted to murder her? He was his brother. He knew how she loved her. He sent him to the Wall because he murdered her and he did not even let him know she is alive.

Suddenly he came to mind and realized he has no time to think about it. Not now. "Dany." He whispered and almost ran back to the room. At the moment he entered he saw a beautiful baby in Kinvara's hand. She was crying. He started to smile then looked to Dany. She was not conscious. He went closer and placed his hand to her forehead. She was so heated. He raised his eyes to Kinvara. He wanted to ask but he was a coward to ask it. The women stood up and handed the baby to him. He took the child and watched with admiration.  
"The princess who was promised."  
"Princess?" Jon asked quietly with tears in his eyes.  
"She is a girl."   
Jon placed the baby to his chest and he was crying. He couldn't speak. He turned to Dany. She did not react but she was breathing.   
"She lost much blood." Kinvara stated.  
"But she survives? Right?" He needed her to confirm it.  
"Only the Lord knows. Maybe that was her responsibility. To give birth to this child."  
"No." Jon shook his head. He refused to believe it.   
"We cannot do anything for her now." Kinvara placed her hand to his shoulder. Jon clenched his mouth and nodded. Kinvara stretched her hand for the baby and Jon gave his child to her. She smiled and walked out. 

Jon was standing there and looked the only woman he ever really loved in his life. He was in love twice. Both ended tragically. Years ago he was just so young and he had no idea what love is. He loved Ygriette but never the way how he loved Dany. She was different. She was his other half. He sat next to her in the bed and squeezed her hand.   
"You..." he started "You told me together we can do everything. I was a fool. I betrayed you and maybe you'll never be able to forgive me. But I love you Dany. I let myself manipulated by the people around me. After what you did... I thought it is the right thing. I thought it is the only way." He was crying "but... I was wrong. I ... I cannot lose you again. Even if you're not willing to see me ever again. You have to survive. You have to come back to me. To your child. To our child. She needs you. Everyone needs you. Please" he begged her and kissed her hand. "Please" 

Hours passed but Jon did not move. He was staying with her and hoped. Hoped everything will be alright. He heard how the door opened behind him.  
"You should eat something."  
"I don't want to." He answered quietly. "My daughter?"  
"Sleeping." The red priestess answered "you should give her a name."  
Jon was staring Dany.   
"I don't have the right to give her a name."  
"You do. You were here when they needed you."  
"For what? To see her die again?" He tried to speak.  
"You have to believe in her." She answered "and if she needs to go now... you have to protect your daughter. She is alone. And the world is a dangerous place. If you were not here we all be dead already."  
"I don't understand. Those soldiers... they told me Bran sent them there. That is impossible. Why would he..." he was still confused and try to find the answers.  
"She is a threat. She and her dragon. And now... her daughter is a threat too. They'll always be. They are the last Targaryens. No matter what kind of kingdom they made in Westeros until she is alive... they will be afraid of her."  
"I am a Targaryen too."  
"And they exiled you to the Wall. They would kill you too in the minute when you want to enforce your right to the Iron Throne. Because of your name."  
"They would never do this." Jon answered but he was not sure anymore.  
"Are you sure Jon Snow? You should choose more wisely who do you trust. Last time maybe you trusted too many who just used you to achieve their goals. And you killed the woman you loved. Because they told you that is the right thing. And where are they now?" She was talking so calm and she only spoke the truth. "And where are you now? How much they lost and how much you lost? What did they sacrifice and what did you sacrifice."  
Jon was listening her quietly. Her words hurt him but only because those words made him think. Made him realize ... he really made the wrong choice that moment. Tyrion knew what he has to say. Sansa... his own sister betrayed him. Maybe she wanted good but in the end it doesn't change in anything. And Bran. Those soldiers. The thing Bran did not send a raven to him.   
"You could have broken this wheel together." She continued. Those were Dany's last words before he stabbed her. He turned to Kinvara. "Now this wheel is just stronger." She finished and turned away. She walked out from the room but left the door open. Jon looked back to Dany and gave a kiss to her forehead. He heard the voice of his child. He stood up and walked out from the room. He was staring her daughter in the cradle. She was beautiful and small. She was a gift what he thought he'll never have. At that moment all words of Aemon Targaryen got meanings. Real meanings. "What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms ... We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy." 

He wanted nothing else. He wanted to live his life with Daenerys. He wanted to raise their child together. He did not care about duty... that was all he wanted in his whole life. He was good at killing but he always hated it. How he was looking into the eyes of that little girl everything what he thought about life was about to change. In the next moment he realized how hard it will be. They will be haunted forever and they cannot hide from Bran. Maybe... if he'll talk with him. Maybe if he can convince him Dany is not a threat anymore. Neither her child. Their child. A small smile appeared on his face.   
"You are a miracle. You know that, right?" He placed his hand to the baby head gently. "And I will protect you from everything. I promise you. No matter the cost. Nothing can hurt you." He made an oath to his daughter at that moment. From now on he had only one duty. To keep her safe and that place were not save anymore. No place was safe for them until he can talk with Bran. He was his brother. He was his family. He never asked anything from him or anyone.

"You need to sleep." Kinvara went to him.  
"I can't." He shook his head. "I need to protect them."  
"You already did. I don't think any more soldier is here by now."  
Jon looked into the room where Dany was laying.   
"You cannot do anything for her now. She is stronger than you think. She is stronger than anyone thinks."  
"I know she is." He agreed and looked back to his daughter. They will survive it. All of them. It has to be in this way.


	5. Chapter 5

VOLANTIS

Jon was awake for late at night. The child cried a lot. They knew she needed her mother. When she finally falls asleep at dawn, Jon went back to Dany's bed. He sat down to the chair, next to her bed. Holding her hand, and slowly he finally falls asleep too. A few hours later she moved her hand. Jon's eyes immediately opened and he was staring her. Filled with hope. She slowly opened her eyes too. She was weak and barely conscious. Jon leaned closer to her.  
"Dany." he whispered.   
"Whe..." she couldn't talk, but she knew what happened. She wanted to know. She wanted to be sure, her child is alive, and she is okay. She remembered when she gave birth to Rhaego, and she was so afraid, the same things happened now. "where..." she tried to form words again. She was looking at Jon and he understood it from her eyes. He jumped up and went to the cradle and raised up his daughter. She was smiling, and he was smiling back at her. He went back to Dany's bed and showed the baby to her.   
"Hi." Dany tried to breathe. She reached her hand towards her daughter, and Jon moved closer to help her. When she took those tiny hands she started to cry.   
"Kinvara said she is healthy and strong, just as you." Jon fought with his tears too.   
"Do not... " It was hard for her to take a breath "do not hurt her. Please."   
Jon's eyes widen. How could he? She was his daughter. She was a miracle in his life, she was the proof, that their love is truer than anything in this world.   
"I would never hurt her." he answered quietly. 

Dany nodded slowly. She had no strength to fight, deep in her heart she was happy. She was happy because he was there, but she couldn't forgive him. He dropped a too deep wound in her. Not just in her body, but in her heart and in her soul too. She couldn't understand, how she could be still in love with him, after what he did, but love was not enough. Not anymore. She learnt it for a lifetime. No matter how she loved him, he couldn't love her the same way. He chose everyone else above her. What she did in King's Landing was wrong. She realized it. She knew it. Maybe she understood it when she was dead, she did not remember but she knew it when she was resurrected. And meanwhile, she still couldn't understand, how he could just stab her. She believed in them. She believed in their love. She believed in the world, together. She was watching the tiny little human in his arms. How he held her. Jon Snow was not a bad man. He never was, but that does not change the fact, he killed her. For the realm. For the innocents, no matter what was his reason.   
"She " Jon took a deep breath "She needs a name." he raised his eyes to Dany.   
"Missandei" Dany whispered and she was caressing her little hands. Jon nodded. He expected some more specified names from her family line.  
"Not sound a Targaryen Princess to me" he stated with a small smile.  
"She is not a ... "she took a deep breath "not a Targaryen. Living with that name... is too dangerous." she talked slowly.   
Jon nodded and he just realized, Dany has no idea what happened, while she was giving birth to Missandei. It doesn't matter she bears the name of Targaryen or not she was in danger. He was looking at her, and frowned. He saw how happy she is. He saw how calm she is. That was not the right time to tell her. She has to be better, and then he has to tell her everything. About the soldiers, about Bran... and they have to figure this out. Together. 

Later on that day, Kinvara sent Jon to bring some drugs and bandage. He did not want to leave, after what happened in the last day, he wanted to be next to them every minute, but she finally convinced him. He was walking around with an idiot smile, but he couldn't help himself. He became a dad. Not under the best circumstances but he had a daughter. He remembered back, how many times he thought about the thing... having a child. He had dreams about it many times. He even thought about it, when he was in his way to Winterfell. With Dany. When she agreed to help him, defeat the army of the dead. There were mornings, when he was laying next to her while she was sleeping and he was just staring her. Dreaming about a family with her, because he was sure that witch was wrong. He did not want anything else. He was so happy that time... he could forget the threat of the dead when he was with her. She was his happiness. He sighed and frowned. How he could kill her. He shook his head and blamed himself. Maybe Kinvara was right. Maybe everyone just used him to achieve their goals, and no one sacrificed more than him. He sacrificed his love, and his daughter even if he had no idea about it. How he could be that blind.

Dany was holding her baby in her arms. She was amazed by her. She was the most beautiful thing what she ever saw in her life. Missandei opened her eyes and looked straight to her mother's eyes. Dany just noticed she had the same placid deep brown eyes as her father. No matter how far away she'll send Jon... her daughter will always remind her of him. Sometimes life had cruel jokes.   
"Here" Kinvara placed a plate to the counter next to her "You have to eat."  
"I haven't say... thank you yet." Dany smiled at her "Without you she won't be here." She caressed the baby arms.  
"That was my mission." She sat down "But it is not me... you do not have to thank her... to me." She smiled mysteriously. "I helped her birth to this world but It was not me who made this miracle."  
Dany sighed. Her smile disappeared.   
"I hope he is gone." She answered gloomily. "I don't think my child is save if he is around. Not after what he did."  
Kinvara did not answer just watched them. The newborn princess and her mother.   
"I don't trust him." Dany continued.  
"He saved you."  
"He killed me." Her eyes were on fire again.   
The moment she told that sentence she spotted Jon at the door. He was standing there with his brooding face and he stared the floor.   
"You brought everything what I asked?" The red woman stood up and took the things from Jon while he just nodded. She raised her eyebrows and walked out from the room. Jon hesitated then went closer. Dany did not pay any attention to him.

"You look... better." He said quietly but she was still ignoring him. "It is... good to see. I was afraid... you... cannot survive."  
"Why do you care? You already killed me once." Dany answered but she still avoided to look at him.  
"I did. And the remorse will haunt me forever."  
"Good. At least now you feel remorse. You deserve it." She told him.   
"And you?" Jon asked quietly. "Do you feel any remorse?"   
"It wasn't me who killed the one who was in love with me." She hissed.  
"No." Jon frowned "but you killed many innocent people in King's Landing. They didn't deserve to die. They did nothing against you."  
Dany swallowed.   
"You told to your soldiers... you'll free every people in Westeros. And destroy everyone who resists." He continued calmly. "Because you want to create a better world. A better world with many innocent victims."  
"It doesn't matter now."  
"It matters Dany." Jon crouched next to her bed "it matters because I want you to understand why I did what I did."  
"There is no good explanation for that." Dany could kill him with her eyes. "You kissed me, you... told me I am your Queen... and you stabbed me." She raised her voice.  
"I thought I did the right thing. Until I did it. At that moment I regret it but... I thought... everyone thought it the only way how I can save people. Innocent people around Westeros."  
"And you just did what everyone expected. In the name of the innocent people. You never thought maybe you should... just love me? You destroyed me. Left me alone. Everyone was against me because everyone thought you would be a better King. They took everything from me and betrayed me. I lost Viserion because of you. I lost Ser Jorah because I loved you and went to fight in your war. I lost Rhaegal. I lost Missandei. The ones who left just wanted to see me dead." She had tears in her eyes. "I was alone. And you were not there. You couldn't love me because Bran and Sam told you who you are." A tear fallen from her eyes "wish I'd never meet with you."   
"Don't say this." Jon placed his hand to her but she immediately moved it away. Now he understood. She was never mad... or insane. She was never really wanted to destroy everything. She was just alone and lost. She had... no love there. Just fear. And those fears were just growing in her when she was alone. And those fears ... made her make that horrible choice.

Dany took a deep breath.  
"Thank you for being here but now you should leave. And live your life. We don't need you." She told him. She tried to sound as confident as she could.  
"I can't." Jon stood up and sighed.  
"You can and you will." Dany almost demanded him.  
"No I can't. I made an oath to my daughter. I swore her I'll protect her from everything. Until I can."  
"So now you care about your oaths? You did not care about it when you put that dagger into..." she was hostile but Jon stopped her.  
"You are not save. Not anymore. Not here. You are not save anywhere to be honest."  
"What are you talking about? No one knows I am here just you and... I see one enemy here and it is you."  
"I am not your enemy for fuck sake!" He yelled. "I never was. I defended you until I could. Then I made a fucking mistake yes. And I never forgive myself. Because ... you were wrong and I had no idea what is the good choice. No one has. Neither you or me. Because the world is not just good or bad." Jon was confident "But right now... I know one thing. I won't leave you here because no matter it is good or bad in others eyes I don't let anyone hurt my daughter. "He stopped "or you."  
"I can ..." she searched the words "I can take care of her."  
"No you can't."  
"Drogon is here. He'll protect us."  
"He was not there yesterday. But I was." He took a deep breath "while you were giving birth to our daughter... If I was not here you would've been dead already. Both of you."  
"What are you talking about?" Dany frowned. She did not understand. She did not remember anything. That labour was hard and she knew ... she almost died in it. But when she was looking at Missandei she was sure she worth all the pain. She would die for her without hesitation. Jon reached his hand towards her to take the baby away. She was scanning his face at first then gave Missandei to his arms. Jon placed her to the cradle and put the blanket to her tiny body. She was sleeping. She had no idea how cruel is the world around her. He wished he could tell the same.   
"Jon." Dany was sitting in the bed and looking at him with fear and worry in her eyes. "What happened yesterday?"   
He walked back to her and sit to the edge of the bed.   
"They know you are alive." He started.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know what else can I say." Jon finished "I ... don't understand why Bran did this. Why he wanna... or they wanna kill you but I won't let it happen. I promise."  
"And we are at the same situation again." Dany stated sarcastically. "It is not hard to figure out how it'll end." she took off the blanket from her body, and tried to stand up, Jon took her hand to help her.  
"I don't need your help. You can stay because of your daughter, but I don't want you to touch me ever again." she wrenched her arms and went to Missandei. She was moving slowly, Jon was watching every step of her. He was afraid, she may fall.   
"What did you mean... first?" Jon asked her. Her sentence was not clear to him.  
"Do I really have to explain, why I don't want you to touch me?"  
"Not with that" Jon lowered his head "I mean... about the same situation."  
Dany rolled her eyes.   
"Last time when you had to choose between me and your family... I think it is obvious who did you choose, and now we are here again. Your family wanna kill me. You are here with me, but when the honour and duty calls you'll kill me again, and maybe your daughter too. Because others will convince you, that is the good thing." there was irony in her voice "So, should I explain more why I don't like the idea, you wanna stay here, with us?"  
Jon just nodded. She was right. She did not trust him, and she was so right, and he knew he cannot convince her with words. No. He has to prove it this time.  
"I ... cannot leave now. I cannot just leave you here alone without any protection, but maybe ... we should go Westeros together, and you ... can stay with the freefolks in the North while I talk with Bran." he explained his idea.  
"You cannot talk seriously." Dany raised her eyes to him. "I won't take my child closer to the danger. What the hell do you think."  
"You are in danger here too" he stepped closer. They were staring into each other's eyes, their face was so close. The tension was real and filled all the room. Dany felt how her heart started to beat faster, Jon breathed faster.  
Missandei cried out. They both turned to her and Dany raised her up from the cradle to her chest.   
"Bran probably already knows about the child. And... he probably knows I am here. I don't think he'll try to kill you again... until you are with me. You have to stay with me, if you like it or not."  
"Do you still trust him?" Dany asked the right question. He had no answer. He was not sure. He did not trust anyone at that moment. 

After Jon told her what happened, Dany accepted she needs him. Her daughter needs him at least until she figures out how she can solve her life without Jon. She did not want him to be around. She was not ready to spend all day, every day with him again. She did not want to let him close. She hated the feeling what she felt towards to him. She was still in love with him. With the man who killed her. That was nonsense. Days passed. They did not communicate too much, or when they did they usually argued. Jon tried to prove she can trust her, but Daenerys did not make his life easier. They heard nothing about soldiers for weeks, no one tried to attack them again. They started to live together as... some kind of family. They knew their opposites cannot affect their love for Missandei. At least they agreed on this thing. She was the most important thing. Nothing else mattered.

Dany stopped at the door, and she was staring Jon. He was holding Missandei in his arms. Kinvara stepped next to her.   
"He is a great dad."  
"He is." Dany agreed and lowered her head. She hated to admit it, but Jon helped her a lot.  
The red priestess nodded and smiled, then left her there. Dany was still standing in silence.   
"Promise me one thing little princess." Jon whispered to her "Promise me you will always love your mother." he continued. He had no idea Dany was standing there. "She deserves to be loved. Your father didn't do this too well, because your father is an idiot. I screwed it. One of your ancestors told me love is the death of duty. I thought ... I've always tried to put duty first, but what is duty against the feel of a newborn daughter in my arms." he smiled a bit and Missandei was holding his finger. "I made the greatest mistake, when ... "he swallowed "when I betrayed your mother, but I am here. And I would never betray her again. Neither you. She has no idea, how much I love you both. I don't blame her. I proved the opposite of her, but I pray... I pray every night for her forgiveness."  
Dany wiped a tear away from her eyes, and cough a bit. Jon turned to her.

"She should... sleep by now." she smiled a bit.   
"Yeah." Jon nodded and placed her back to the cradle. He glanced to Dany then started to leave.  
"Jon."  
"Yes?" he turned back to her.  
"I... I... would like to thank. I think. That you are here. And..." she tried to put together her thoughts.   
"Yes?" he took a step closer.  
"I don't think it is a good idea. You ... to go... to go to King's Landing. I mean... Ever. You've been exiled to the Wall. I remember you told me once, when someone breaches his oath and leaves the Wall... they have the right to execute him." Dany slowly looked up to his face.  
"I did not think... you worry about me." there was a half smile on his face.  
"I worry about her." Dany answered quickly "I don't want her... to lose her father. And... she is not safe if you leave, and we cannot go with you."  
"Bran is my brother. Samwell is in the capital too. And Tyrion is the hand of the King. I don't think they'll execute me."

Dany shook her head, and took a deep breath.  
"Samwell? He hated me since the first moment. Sure, I can't blame him... but Tyrion? Who convinced you, to murder me? Manipulated you. And Bran... who forgot to tell you I am alive, and I'm carrying a baby. Do you really trust those people?" she answered ardently, but then she lowered her voice "I had time. A lot of time to think, and ...read. I read many things about the Three-Eyed Ravens. Those are just tales of course, but... " she hesitated.  
"But? Dany, what is wrong?"  
"I did not want to tell you this, because I was sure, you always protect your family against me... and..."  
Jon stepped to her and placed his hands to her shoulder. Dany followed his moves.  
"You are my family too." 

Dany bit her lip. She did not know it is a good idea. To tell him what she thinks. Now, she did not want to lose him. She tried to convince herself it was only because of her daughter, but that was more than that. As the weeks passed she started to trust in him again even if she did not want to.   
"Dany?" Jon waited for her, to continue.  
"Their abilities are different. They are the memory of the living but there were many precedents when they were able to see the future too." she frowned "The possible future, I mean. You never wondered about, why Bran accepted the crown, meanwhile he refused to be the Lord of Winterfell?"   
Jon stared her and his face changed. It was clear he couldn't believe this.   
"It is impossible" he sighed.  
"Is it? After ... everything what happened, you still believe, it is just a random thing?"  
"You wanna tell me... that my brother played with me all time long? You wanna tell me he knew what is going to happen, and he did everything in purpose?" he became a bit angry.  
"He is not your brother." Dany answered. "Not since, he became the Three-Eyed Raven."  
"He is." he answered immediately.   
Dany nodded. She knew him. She knew this will be his reaction. She thought maybe he meant his words, and he ... put them into the first place, instead of the Starks, but he was a Stark. He'll always be.  
"See. This is why I did not want to tell you. Because it is surplus." she turned her back at him "You better go now."  
"Dany I..."  
"Good night, Jon Snow." she closed the conversation. Jon hesitated, then left the room. He left the house too. He needed air. Everything what Dany said... was just too absurd, but what if she is right? Bran did not tell him, Dany is alive, but maybe he sent a raven to the Wall, and he just... did not get it. No. Dany must be wrong in this. He had no idea what to think. There were too many questions. Too many missing pieces.

"It is too late for a walk" Kinvara saw him in front of the door. "The night is dark and full of terrors"  
Jon frowned, he never understood that sentence.  
"I just ... needed some fresh air."   
"I thought you two started to get along... well." she took a step closer.   
"What do you know about the Three-Eyed Ravens?" he turned to the red woman.  
"Very special creatures... they are not good and not bad. Not living and not dead. They are the memory of the world. Knowing everything is power. Power sometimes is dangerous, and sometimes it is stronger than it's the owner. Overcome, and change the balance between good and bad."  
"Sometimes I wish you would not talk in prophecies." Jon raised his eyes to the sky.  
"It doesn't matter what I know about them. It matters what do you know about the one who lives now, and rules whole Westeros."   
"He is my brother."  
"Are you sure Jon Snow?" Kinvara asked him, and returned to the house. 

Jon was thinking all night long. He tried to recall the events in his mind. Everything went wrong when ... after Sam told him the truth. About his parents. He told it because Bran saw it in the past. They figured out together. Dany was begging him to not tell his sisters, but he did. Bran did. It was his choice but... no... he couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept his brother, his little brother played this game, all time long. There must be some different explanation. Yes, Tyrion manipulated him. Yes, Sansa made the wrong choice when he told the truth to Tyrion but those were just coincidences. Coincidences what led them there. Where they are now. Bran is the King of the Seven Kingdoms, Tyrion is his hand, Sansa is the Queen in the North, meanwhile he was exiled to the Wall. He felt that is wrong, but he accepted it, because he killed the Queen. He killed the one he loved, but ... there were so many questions, he had so many questions. He never wanted to rule, he never wanted to be a part of that game, and still without him, without his betrayal... things would be different now. Better or worse he had no idea. He had no idea, if he would not stab her at that moment, what kind of ruler she would be now. He heard a scream from Dany's room, and he rushed there. She was sitting on her bed and sweating.   
"What's wrong?" Jon stepped closer.  
"Nothing." Dany shook her head and hugged herself with her arms.   
"Dany. What happened?" He was worried.   
"Do you remember, when you asked me ... do I feel any remorse or not? Because of the thousands of innocent people who I burnt alive?" her mouth was trembling "I do. Every night. I have the same nightmare every night. I hear their screams and see their burned bodies... and it ends ... with a dagger in my heart." 

Jon did not care about what she wants or not wants, he sat to the bed next to her, and pulled her close into his arms. She did not protest. His embrace was her safety at that moment. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jon stayed with her that night. She was falling asleep in his arms. Her nightmares hurt, but she finally slept well in his embrace. When she opened her eyes in the morning and realized Jon is there she was confused. Part of her wanted him to be there, but the other part... was still hurt. She still couldn't trust him, she still couldn't really forgive him. She still had doubts, especially because of his family. Because of his brother, who sent soldiers to kill her. She still couldn't believe Jon would choose her and their child if he has to make the choice. No matter what he promised or said to his daughter. He always supported his Stark family... that was one of the things what caused their great tragedy. When she tried to escape from his embrace, he opened his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be there, but he did not want to leave her alone that night. She looked so scared and worried. He quickly removed his arms from her back. 

"I ... how are you?" Jon asked her.   
"You shouldn't have stayed here all night long." Dany told him but she did not look into his eyes.  
"I just stayed at dawn. Not all night." he tried to make fun in the situation, but Dany couldn't smile. "Sorry." he frowned. "I ... you fall asleep, and after that I fall asleep too." he tried to explain.  
"Can I..." she wanted to wake up from the bed.  
"Sure." Jon jumped up and let her move away from the bed. She went to the cradle.   
"She is an angel" Dany was watching Missandei. She was sleeping.   
"Just like her mother." Jon sighed, but he regrets he said it loud in the next moment. He knew compliments just make the situation worse.   
"Her mother is not an angel. Never was. If I would be then those nightmares wouldn't haunt me. Continuously..."  
"We all made mistakes" Jon stated "And we ... I am sure, we are going to make more mistakes in our lives. Because we are humans."  
"Mistakes what cannot be ever forgiven." Dany sighed.  
"Maybe can." Jon shrugged his shoulders "If we look back ... and living in the past we are lost."  
Dany frozen. She always told that thing to herself in the past. When she needed to be strong. She slowly turned to Jon.  
"But we have future. Both of us." He continued "and we have a child." He went closer and looked to Missandei. "We must... take a step forward. We must move on. For her."  
"Wish it would that be easy." Dany took a deep breath.  
"It is." He took her hand and caressed it. Dany was staring it. He placed his finger to her chin and raised her head. "I lo..."  
"Did you think about what I told you?" She stopped him before he could continue "about your brother?" She was looking straight to his eyes.  
"Dany." He frowned and sighed. He did but that still sounds unreal for him. All her theory... about Bran.   
"See." She told him "It is not that easy." She took a step back and turned back to her daughter. Jon sighed.   
"We have a problem." Kinvara entered into the room and she was worried. Dany glanced to her daughter, then followed the red woman out the room. Jon as well.

"What happened?"  
"Soldiers arrived from Westeros to Pentos."  
"To Pentos?" Dany frowned.  
"I think they wanted to avoid attention, but... They'll be here in a day, and they are searching for you. That is obvious."  
"Maybe not." Jon stepped forward "Maybe there is something else, and this is why they arrived at Pentos and not here."   
"She is the greatest threat for the kingdom." Kinvara answered. "And her daughter."  
"What did you say about your brother? That he won't send more army until you are here? And I'll be in save with you? Your daughter will be in save with you? Because he would never hurt you?" Dany was staring Jon.   
"I still don't believe he..."  
"You better believe it finally and chose a side. Because you can't be in both sides."  
"Dany..."   
"No!" she was on fire "I picked a Lannister to my hand. I believed he really wants to take revenge on his family, but he never really wanted it. He betrayed me. Just as you. He chose to free his brother and tried to help his sister, my greatest enemy to escape from the capital. I put my trust in you. I trusted you with all my heart. Then... You chose to kill me, to save your family. Now your brother wants to see me dead. If you are not with me, then you are my enemy too." she started to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Jon followed her with his eyes.  
"I make them understand, it is better if they leave me and my daughter alone. With fire and blood, if they don't understand it in another way." she put the shawl to her head, slammed the door and left the house.  
"Dany." Jon started to leave, but he realized her daughter is there. He hesitated.  
"I take her to the Red Temple, she'll be in save there." Kinvara stated. Jon nodded and he ran after Daenerys. 

"Dany! Dany wait for fuck sake!" he grabbed her arms in the middle of the street.   
"Wait for what?" she hissed.  
"You cannot just go there and burned them alive. It is not how it works." Jon answered.  
"Then how it works? Let them kill me and my daughter? Or you will do it again for some greater good?" she tried to shake his hands off from her arm but he was squeezing her.   
"If you do this again, you just prove you are dangerous. And more people will recognize you are here and alive. You wanted to keep it secret, but if you go there, to Pentos with Drogon, and burn them alive ... that will just cause more problems and you'll have more enemies. Do you think people here did not hear what happened in Westeros?" he was trying to convince her. "You told me... you would have listened to me if I would have given you a chance. Now I give you the chance. Dany, please. You know this is not the best solution."  
She lowered her head.  
"Dany. Trust me. Please." he continued and let her arm go.   
"How?" she raised her eyes to him.  
"Please. At least try it." he begged to her. His eyes were honest and sad. He really wanted to prove his loyalty to his love, but he was looking at her in the same way, when he put a dagger to her heart. His eyes were filled with love, he kissed her and killed her. And after everything, he still wanted her to trust in him. She couldn't... but does she had a choice?

\-----------------------------------------

When the army reached Volantis the people hid and there was no one in the streets. They spotted a lone rider who was galloping from the city towards them. He stopped in a considerate distance. It was Jon. He was sitting on a white horse.  
"Where is your commander?" He shouted.  
The soldiers just stood there and watching him then one of them rode towards him. They were staring at each other.   
"You have nothing to do here, you can go home now!" Jon told him.  
"You don't command me. The King sent us here and we are not going anywhere until we are not done."  
"You brought a bit too large army to kill a woman, who is dead already." Jon stated, without emotions.  
The commander clearly did not understand, how he knows about it, and he was confused.  
"Daenerys Targaryen is dead."  
"Our King told us..."  
"He told you she is alive. She was. Now she is dead, I killed her."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Jon Snow. I am the King's half - brother. I serve at the Wall. The threat of the dead is gone, so I came here to end the real threat."  
"I don't believe you" the commander answered.  
"Then kill me. I am wondering what the King will say, when he gets to know, you killed his brother. His brother, who finished with the real enemy." Jon continued. He saw how his words make him uncertain.   
"And her dragon? That beast is still there and alive. He is a threat too."  
"He flew away to Old Valyria. You can go there and find him, but I do not recommend it. The stone men are dangerous." he was so emotionless and distinct.   
The commander rode closer to him. They were standing so close to each other.  
"What if you lie?" He asked. Jon stated he held his arm in his sword.  
"Essos is not under the King's control. What do you want? Go around, and plunder? Humiliate and rape every woman, and kill every innocent to be sure, I am not lying? In that case, why would be King Bran, the broken is better than Daenerys Targaryen, who murdered innocents?"   
"We're going to rummage the city. If you speaking the truth you have nothing to fear about." he was scanning Jon's face.  
"Do not expect a nice welcome. And be careful. The Lord of Light protects this city."  
"We do not believe in superstitions and myths." he answered rudely.  
"Says a man, who serves the Three-Eyed Raven as a King." Jon stated. "Take my advice, dear friend, and leave, until you can." 

He turned his back at them and rode back to the city. He went straight to the Red Temple, jumped down from his horse and entered.  
"And Jon Snow finally learned how to lie." Kinvara welcomed him.   
"Is she gone?" he could barely breathe.   
"No." Dany walked down in the stairs in a red, long dress. "I told you, I won't run away."   
"Your hair." Jon just stared her. Her hair was black and she looked like one of the Red Priestess in the city. He was staring her and he was speechless.   
"So, does your plan worked Jon Snow? They go?" Dany walked closer to him.   
"I don't know.... but why are you still here?" he was worried.  
"Because If your plan would've gone wrong. I ... did not want you to die." she lowered her head. "So ... I ... was ready to save you. Drogon was ready to save you. If ... it would've needed."  
"Thank you, Dany" he smiled at her, and he spotted a small smile on her face too.  
"But you know, your plan only gives us time, right?" she changed her voice. "When they got back to Westeros, they'll know you lied to them. And Bran will know too. Are you sure he still spare your life after..."  
"I don't care." he answered immediately "We won some time. Now we have to figure out what are our chances, and how can we keep you two in safe." he meant it. He did not care he is his brother or not, he won't let his child to be harmed. "Where is she?"  
"Above. On the floor. With other children." Dany answered. 

They heard the loud knock in the door.  
"Go!" Dany looked at Jon.  
"No. I won't leave you here"  
"If they find you here. They immediately realize, you lied to them. And you... cause trouble for everyone here. " she answered.   
"There is a backdoor. That way." Kinvara pointed with her hand. "The Lord of Light will take care of us."  
"Dany..." Jon did not want to go.  
"Just go." she looked to his eyes and they heard the loud knock again.   
"OPEN!" they heard how a man shouted from outside.   
Jon still hesitated, he held her hand, then slowly left to the way, where Kinvara showed. Dany stood among the priestess. There was nothing what resembles herself. She easily merged them.   
"Welcome to the house of the Lord of Lights, My Lord!" Kinvara opened the door and nodded towards the soldiers.  
"We are looking for the Targaryen princess. Tell us where is she, and you don't get hurt."   
"Watch out what you talk in this temple. Our Lord hears everything. And he does not like when foreigners threaten his servants." she was calm, and turned her back at them.  
"I am not afraid of your imagined God." He took a step forward.  
"Truly?" She raised her eyes to them and touched a torch which immediately lit up with a huge flame. 


	8. Chapter 8

The soldiers took a step back meanwhile Kinvara went to another torch and set it on fire too. Her eyes went red like there were flames in it.   
"Witch." A soldier whispered.   
"We better leave." The other soldier grabbed his shoulder.  
"Daenerys Targaryen is gone. You can bring the news to your King." Kinvara told them and she did not take her eyes off of them. "Now leave. Our God did not welcome you here."   
Two soldiers were stepped back but one of them went to Kinvara and grabbed her arm. The red priestess just looked into his eyes and his hands were burned.   
"Slut" he pulled his hand quickly.   
"Leave Volantis as quick as you came here." She stated and the soldiers were backing. The one with burned hand turned to her one last time.  
"You'll regret it witch when King Bran, The Broken conquer this shit land." He left the temple with those words. Dany frowned. What does that mean? Everyone thought she is mad and dangerous but now it was clear for her ... Bran was not Jon's brother. No. He is something else and something darker now. Just as she thought at first.  
"They're gone." Kinvara keeps her eyes on the soldiers until they disappeared from the street.  
"We have to find Jon." Dany stepped forward from the line of the red priestess.  
"You worry about him." Kinvara stated.  
"I am not. I just ... he is the father of my child."  
"And he proved he is loyal to you." She answered with a pleased smile.   
Dany wanted to answer something clever buy she did not find the right words.  
"The past is gone. Anger and disappointment are not good advisors. Mistakes have to be forgiven." She placed her hand to her shoulder.  
"He will always be a Stark. He'll always be one of them. No matter what I feel for him." Dany answered. She wanted to trust in him. Wanted to forgive him but... her heart was still broken. The wound ... the place where the dagger hurt her... it reminded her every day. Reminded her of his betrayal.   
"A part of him yes. But the other part? And which part of him is stronger? The wolf or the dragon?"   
"The wolf." Dany answered quietly and turned away. Without any more word she walked up in the stairs to check her daughter. 

A couple hours later Jon finally got back there.   
"I saw them leaving. They went back to Pentos."  
"And they'll come back with a larger army and they're going to destroy everything next time." Kinvara stated.   
"We cannot stay here." Jon understood.  
"No. But it has to be in this way."  
Jon stared at the woman. He had no idea sometimes what is she talking about. Kinvara started to walk into another room and Jon followed her.   
"Daenerys Targaryen never be a normal woman. She'll never have a normal life. Until she lives their enemies will come after her. And now ... after you helped the Three-Eyed Raven to get the Iron Throne she cannot hide from him."  
"If we find a way to keep them in safe I go to Westeros and..." he started.  
"You still thinks your brother will spare her life and your daughter life because you ask him? You know nothing Jon Snow."  
He froze. He heard that sentence many years ago from his first love then from Melissandre. He did not expect to hear it ever again. He was looking at her.  
"He is my brother."  
"Is he?" Kinvara asked him.   
"I have friends there. I... "  
"Friends who easily let you banished to the Wall. Friends who knew the truth about you and let the Last Targaryen prince to bent the knee to a Raven."   
"I am not a Targaryen... prince. Maybe my father was but... I raised as Ned Stark's bastard. I'll never be a prince."  
Kinvara nodded.  
"Maybe she is right. You'll never be the man she needs. Because you always be a wolf." She walked out.

Jon stood there. Defeated. He did not understand any of this. He just proved he is loyal to his love, to his daughter and they still questioning him. He lied for them. He was ready to die for them if his plan goes wrong and they still don't trust him. He sat to the stairs and placed his face to his hands. How they can expect him to... turn against all his friends and family. His friends... who forget him. Whose never tried to search him after he banished. Whose never really stood next to him. His mind was racing. If he wanted to be completely honest at that moment... he had two real friends and one of them was a wolf. His family... the Starks. He frowned. Bran easily could cancel his banishment after the Unsullied left but... he never did. He had no idea what happened with the North and Sansa. She never tried to reach him. Arya. He smiled a bit. She was the only one who he could always count on. She was against Dany too but... she defended her sister. Maybe if they ever had a chance for a normal talk... he remembered how Arya adored the Targaryen princesses and their dragons when she was a child. She went through many horrible things maybe... his mind was still racing. He was tired and lost.

Dany stood at the top of the stairs and watching him. She knows that look. She knew he was suffering. She slowly went down the stairs and placed her hand to his shoulder. Jon raised his eyes to her and a little smile appeared on his face. He placed his hand to her.  
"Come. You have to sleep. Tomorrow we have to figure out what to do." She told him quietly. Jon stood up and she took his hand. Walked up in the stairs with him towards to a room where Missandei was sleeping. She checked her daughter then went to the poor, small bed. There was one blanket on it and a pillow. Dany took of the red dress and only wore just one thin underwear. She laid down to the bed and covered herself with the think blanket. Jon was standing there and he had no idea what to do.  
"Are you going to sleep by standing there?" She asked him and turned her back at him. Jon swallowed and took off his armour. He went to the bed and laid next to her covered himself with the same blanket. It was weird to feel her that close again. It was weird she did not send him away... and let him sleep with her. He placed his arms around Dany's body and she snuggled closer to him.   
"Dany" he whispered to her ear but she did not answer. She was awake but she just wanted a still night and every time they started to talk it always ended in an argument. In that they were both dragons... they couldn't easily accept the opinion of the other. "Thank you" he continued and gave a kiss to her head. Dany smiled a bit and did not move. That moment was perfect. She wished again... wished it would be that easy.

Their faces were so close in the morning. Their nose almost touched. His arms were still around her and that was the first night for a long time when she did not have those nightmares. No. She had a much better dream with Jon and Missandei. They were happy. In the sunshine. Somewhere south... A dream what ... never comes true. When she opened her eyes she surprised. She was staring at him for a couple of minutes. She still couldn't understand why she can't just let him go. Why she still loves him. He did not deserve it. Jon opened his eyes and looked to hers.  
"Hi." He told her quietly.  
Dany was still just looking at him. His eyes. Jon did the same. He slowly leaned closer to her. He wanted to kiss those lips again. He did not know she was ready or not but he wanted it. Wanted to feel her again. Wanted her to feel how much he loves her. Their lips almost met but she lowered her head and in the next minute Missandei cried out. Jon caressed her cheek with his hand then gave a kiss to her forehead.  
"I'll take care of her. Just stay." He told to Dany and stood up from the bed. Her eyes stuck on his body. She saw it many times but he still had the most amazing body. His ABS, his butt and his face. Her cheek went red when she thought back the nights what they spent on that boat. She did many things with him. Many things what a Queen would never do. She never did those things with anyone else. But when she was with Jon she was not a Queen. She was just a woman in love. And that caused her tragedy.

Dany got up from the bed and took back her red dress.  
"That hair. Is still weird." Jon stated and couldn't take his eyes off of her while she got dressed. He was holding Missandei in his arms. Dany went closer and Missandei started to cry.  
"I think she doesn't like it." Jon told with a smile.   
"It's me baby." Dany leaned closer and took her little hand. "Don't be afraid." She was smiling at her. Missandei was staring her with big wide eyes. She recognized her voice.  
"Mommy should just wash out this from her hair right?" Jon asked her little girl.  
"You don't like me in this way?" Dany looked at him.  
"Your hair colour does not change my feelings for you." He answered and swallowed.  
"I..." Dany felt she needed to go. She let him too close again and she did not want to. "I go and find something to eat. For ... all of us." She was embarrassed and walked out of the room. Stopped at the door and looked back. It was good. Seeing her daughter in the arms of her father. Seeing how Jon loves her.

Later on that day they were still at the Red Temple it was the safest place for all of them.  
"The army left the harbour. Now we have a few weeks until they come back." Kinvara told them.   
"And we cannot be here when they return" Jon sighed.  
"Maybe your plan was not that good." Dany told him.  
"If you would burn them to the ground another army would have returned too. Stronger army and everyone already knew that you are here and alive." Jon answered firmly. They were staring at each other. They couldn't deny the passion between them. Kinvara sometimes wondered one day they would kill each other again or that will be the greatest love in history. The love of Ice and Fire.  
"You have to leave. Fortunately, you have a place where to go." Kinvara continued.  
They were both looking at her but did not know what she meant.  
"As I mentioned earlier ... you still have friends in Meeren. Friends who would fight for you." The red woman looked to Daenerys.  
"No." She shook her head.  
"You made a great choice when you left The Second Sons there. Their leader swore revenge for you. They are still fighting for their Queen even if they think their Queen is dead. What do you think what would they do if they get to know you are alive?" Kinvara continued.   
"Are you sure?' Jon asked her.  
"If you wanna protect your daughter you have to merge your army." The priestess told them.  
"I want her to have a normal life." Dany answered.  
"Then we have to create it. Fight for it!" Jon turned to her. He was so protective. "And when you are in save maybe I can go back to Westeros and..."  
Dany answered with a sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes.  
"Do you have any better idea?" He sighed. "Then go. Tell me. We have to... I have to make them understand you are not a threat to them anymore. I have to make him stop. I have to try."   
"He won't stop!" She yelled back "When will you finally accept he is not your brother anymore and he doesn't care about what you want?" Their standing so close to each other. The tension filled the room. Both felt they wanted to choke or kiss each other. And they had no idea what will be the end...


	9. Chapter 9

VOLANTIS

"Are you ready?" Jon knocked on the door and watching them. His love and their daughter. Dany was standing there, her eyes were filled with tears and just looking at Missandei. "I don't wanna leave her here either but ..." he walked closer.  
"Kinvara told me they can hide her from his eyes. She told me the Three-Eyed Raven can't find her here." Dany sighed. Jon hated how she said it. She did not want to say "your brother" but it did not matter how they called him. He still couldn't believe his own brother is the one who is trying to kill his daughter.   
"And do you believe her?" Jon frowned.  
"I don't know what to believe or not. Their God brought me back from the dead. Brought you back. Whatever was the reason. That... I never believed that is possible but we are here." She answered with tears.  
"Yes. We are here." He agreed with her.  
"We have to leave her here until we make sure "she sighed "We ... are safe in Meeren." She caressed her little head. Jon placed his arms around her and put his hand to her shoulder. Dany leaned to his chest. Jon surprised but he was happy. She started to let him close again even if she had doubts in him. They were a family. And they were ... The last Targaryens...

KING'S LANDING

"We failed again." Bran's eyes turned to normal after he saw his army left Pentos. "And someone betrayed me." He added and raised his eyes to Tyrion. He frowned and did not understand.  
"Maybe we should just leave the dragon to live his life. I don't think he'll ever return. He is away and..."  
"I don't care less about the dragon." He looked to Tyrion. He clearly did not understand.   
"May I suggest focussing on our own lands. There are many people who are starving and we should..."  
"Daenerys Targaryen is alive." Bran told him without emotions. Tyrion eyes widen and he tried to breathe. He was speechless what was a rare moment in his life. "We should kill that beast before he could've taken away her body to Essos. You met the Red Priestess who support her earlier. When you served her in Meeren but you did not mention it."   
"I... I..." Tyrion stuttered.  
"Now she is more dangerous and she is not alone." Bran continued. "Call the council together." He was staring Tyrion. The dwarf took a deep breath and nodded. He hesitated a bit. He turned away but stopped and turned back to Bran.  
"What do you mean she... she is not alone?"  
"She won't stop until she gets back what is hers. We have to kill her once and for all." He answered then looked up to his servant. He grabbed his chair and took him away from the room.

Tyrion couldn't believe what Bran told him. He almost runs to Samwell. He was the most clever man in the capital. If anyone he must know some explanation to everything. 

"It is impossible." Sam told him after he explained what the King told him.  
"Is it? Jon Snow came back from the dead too. They brought him back. The red priestess brought him back. Isn't she."  
"I was not there." Sam answered quietly.   
"There must be something in your books about it." He stepped closer to Samwell. "And send a raven to the Wall. We have to tell Jon. He is in the greatest danger if it is true. If she is alive and ... " he stopped and fear filled his eyes.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"God have mercy on all of us." He added and left him in the room with his books.

VOLANTIS

"I promise you, my Queen, we'll take care of her. Until you find the way what the Lord of Lights planned for you." Kinvara told them at the gate. "You two are meant to do great things together." She nodded towards to them "but watch out. Because the night is dark and full of terrors."  
"What does that mean?" Jon sighed.  
"Keep your Queen save Jon Snow." Kinvara added then turned and left them there. 

"Are you sure you don't want to fly there? That would be easier and... quicker."  
"No. I don't want anyone to know I am alive. Not until we see with our own eyes it is safe." Dany told him. "It is better if I go there as a priestess. They won't harm the servants of the God."  
"One thoughtful decision." Jon smiled a bit.  
"Drogon will watch us and take care of us from above." She said and at that moment the dragon flew over them with a loud roar. "And I ... " she hesitated. She wanted to say she is safe with him and he'll protect her but she swallowed it back.   
"And?" Jon searched her eyes."We better go. The road is long." She lowered her face and went to her horse. They riding together. She and Jon Snow. The man who killed her. The man who betrayed her. The man who ... is the father of her child. The man who is her family now. But will he keep his oath now? Will he stand by her side no matter what happens? She still has many questions and doubts about him. No matter how she loved him. Because she did. With all her heart.

KING'S LANDING

"What the fuck the King wants now?" Bronn sat to the table. He left three girls in his bed because of him.  
"He has some important news." Tyrion answered and he was clearly nervous. He looked at Sam. "I hope that important news affects people because things got worse and worse. We asked some help from the North but it takes time until it arrives." Ser Davos mentioned.   
"Because our new king only cares about his fucking visions." Bronn added.  
"Watch your mouth." Ser Brienne looked at him scornfully.   
"He is the King we chose."  
"You. Not me. You gave him a huge Aye. To a cripple. You take it for yourself." Bronn continued in his own style.   
"Can you just shut your mouth for a minute?" Tyrion raised his voice. Everyone saw clearly there is something wrong. Tyrion looked so annoyed and worried. That was not the usual thing. Podrick entered with Bran into the room and everyone jumped up. 

"Long live Bran, the Broken!" They said at the same time but there was no cheer in their voices.  
"Sit down." Brann started. They did and stared at him. "Tyrion did you informed them about our problem?"  
"No. No. I didn't. I thought you wanna tell them."  
"Right." He answered without any emotions. "Daenerys Targaryen is alive. In Volantis."  
"Oh fuck." Bronn stated.  
"How do..." Brienne started then she realized he must saw her in one of his visions.  
"She is alive and there is a traitor with her. A traitor who helps her to survive. A man who we banished to the Wall. A man who broke his oath." He was speaking slowly.  
"Jon?" Samwell stated quietly.   
"Jon Snow betrayed us and turned against us."  
"He would never..." Davos started but Bran raised his eyes to him to shut him down. "Jon Snow is there with her and with her child."  
"What?" Tyrion eyes widen. "She has a child?" He shocked.  
"Now our task is to end this threat. Once and for all." Bran was talking so serious. "Before she can merge her army to attack us again and take what she thinks is hers."  
"We can't murder an innocent child." Davos answered.  
"Maybe Jon Snow went there to..." Samwell tried to save the situation.

"He is there to protect them. Because that child is his."   
"That is impossible. She died. Jon Snow told us he... killed her and..." Brienne tried to understand.  
"There is no mercy for them." Bran continued and everyone shocked. "We have to call our bannermen and end the Targaryen threat before they attack us again."  
"Jon Snow is your brother. You... cannot think serious." Davos tried to talk.  
"He is not my brother. He is a traitor. He left the Wall. He deserves to die anyway because he broke his oath." His calm was annoying meanwhile everyone was in shock. "Jon Snow is going to die. With the Targaryens." He raised his eyes to Podrick. He was also wordless and surprised. He needed some seconds but finally, he grabbed his chair and took him out. 

In the room everyone was shocked. Especially Davos and Samwell. They knew Jon. They loved Jon. What Bran told ... was just unimaginable for them.   
"I think you don't need me in this. I go and enjoy my life until I can. And fuck many women." Bronn stood up and walked out. The others were staring at each other. They were afraid to say their thoughts aloud.   
"Well." Tyrion took a deep breath "you heard the King's command. Send ravens Samwell." He told him but even he was unsure in this. Sam shook his head.  "We have to do what is necessary. No matter the price." He answered and stood up.

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

Dany and Jon were riding on the horses. They saw Drogon a couple of times above them. Jon smiled every time about Dany and how proudly she was staring the big beast. 

"No matter how big he gets he is your child." Jon remembered back when Dany told it to him.  
"He is." She smiled. "The last one who left"  
"Not the last." Jon answered quietly "Now you have a daughter too."   
"True." She nodded and stared him for a couple of minutes. "She has your eyes."   
"She does?" Jon laughed "I think her eyes are much prettier."  
"I am glad she did. Life would be harder for her if she owns all the Targaryen features. In this way she may have a normal life someday." Dany answered.  
"You've changed." Jon told her and she looked at him questioningly. "You always spoke about the Iron Throne before. How you wanted it. That you wanna change the world and break the wheel. And nothing could change your mind." 

Her face changed. Her smile is gone.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Jon frowned.  
"I died for that Throne." She answered. "I lost everything for it. Everyone." She held her tears.  
"Not everyone." Jon told her. "I am still here."  
"Now you are. But you were not there. I was alone."  
"A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing." Jon sighed. Master Aemon told him many things and he never imagined how important words were those.  
"What?" Dany frowned   
"I think I just understand. The Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing. " he repeated "Aemon Targaryen told me this long time ago in Castle Black. He was right. I should've known when you needed me. I should've forgotten my... morals and just do what my heart wanted to do."  
"You did."  
"No Dany." He took a deep breath. "If I would've done what my heart says ... I never ... " he hesitated "I would never stab you."  
"It doesn't matter. I mean. I ... what I've done was horrible. What I've done is... unforgivable. I still can't understand how could you do it but I understand why you thought about it as the right choice."   
"I never thought about it as the right choice." He answered and stared at her but she avoided his eyes. "Wish I've never done it."

"The past is written. We cannot change it." She pulled one on the bridle and rode ahead. She did not want him to see how it still hurts her. She did not want him to see her vulnerable. No. She was still a warrior. She'll always be and now she had a more important thing to fight for than a chair. Her daughter, and if it is necessary she'll fight for her with fire and blood.

Her horse stopped suddenly. She did not understand. He started to take steps backward. Jon caught her and they both were scanning the land around.   
"Stay close." Jon told her and placed his hand to Longclaw.


	10. Chapter 10

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

Dany and Jon heard the loud noise and some clamour too. They felt how the land was moving under their feet. Daenerys looked to the distance and she saw what she expected. A dothraki horde. They were galloping toward to them... quickly. Jon looked worriedly to Dany but she did not look afraid. She waited and keep her eyes on them. Waited for them to come closer. And they did until they were not around them in a circle. Daenerys analyzing them. There were some familiar faces ... some blood riders who were with her in Westeros. They did not recognize her. How could they? They thought she is dead, and her hair was black. She looked like a Red Priestess and not their Khaleesi. A rider went closer to them and smiled. She did not know him.   
"What a good day" the rider started in dothraki "two horses. Something to play with" he looked at Jon and smirked "Oh and I am going to enjoy fucking this one." He raised his eyes to Dany. Jon frowned he had no idea what he was talking about but it was clearly a threat. He was looking at Dany worriedly but she was so calm.   
"Take them" the leader told the other.  
"I wouldn't do it." Dany answered in their language and it clearly surprised them. He turned back to her. "Who are you? I don't know you." She was a bit sarcastic and so confident.  
"You don't have a word here witch."  
"You can be sure I have." Dany was staring him. "You became their new Khal? How? Because you were too coward to go across the narrow sea with their Khaleesi?" She stated.   
"That bitch died. They failed because they followed a woman."  
"They followed her because she defeated all their Khals in Dosh Khaleen. You may heard about it." She continued.  
"I am gonna fuck you and then cut your tongue then fuck you again. You are irritating and you have no idea who are you talking with." He yelled.  
"With a Khal who became a Khal when he had no one to defeat." She answered.   
"I swear.. "  
"Blood of my Blood." She started to shout "You all left Westeros when your Khaleesi defeated. You did not take revenge on her. But I forgive you. Because now I give you the chance to make the right choice. Because your Khaleesi is alive."  
"That bitch is crazy." The Khal started to laugh but two of their bloodriders rode closer to Dany. They were staring her. Dany took off from her horse and looked to Jon. He followed her moves. She gave her horse to Jon and took some steps forward. She was smiling.  
"Take her" the Khal yelled but no one moved. At that moment Drogon appeared in the air above them with a loud roar and the riders scattered. Drogon landed next to Dany and roared. Everyone remained in silence.

"Blood of my Blood." She continued. "I am here. I am alive and I still need you. I don't want you to go across to the Narrow Sea with me again. I don't ask to give me back what is mine. I ask you to save this country from a foreign conqueror who wants to destroy it." She shouted.   
"Who the hell are you?" The Khal asked.  
"I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. The breaker of chains. The mother of dragons. And the Khaleesi of the dothrakies." She answered and Drogon roared again. The bloodriders went away from their Khal. They did not understand what is happening.   
"This is her."  
"No. It cannot be."  
"I know that man." They were talking quietly with each other. "He is the man who killed her."  
"Are you with me?" She still shouted. No one answered.  
"You really thought we believe your tale?" The Khal was still laughing. "That bitch died. And you are just a liar."  
He started to ride towards her. Dany was staring him and she wanted to say the words. She wanted to burn him alive but she couldn't. The words just stuck on her throat. Jon was watching her and worried. He had no idea what to do and the Khal was almost there to kill his love. He stood in front of her immediately and pulled his sword out. The last moment Drogon breathed fire to the Khal and burned him alive. To protect her mother. He died screaming in a minute. Nothing left of him just ashes. Dany was staring that remains of him and she was clearly shocked. The riders were looking at each other then the ones who were with her in Westeros started to cheer her... and the others followed them. Jon placed his hand to her shoulder.   
"Dany." He whispered.  
"Blood of my blood." She looked up went a step forward and tried to cover her fears. "Are you with me? Again? Until your death?" She asked and they were cheering her. "Go back to Vaes Dothrak and tell everyone your Khaleesi is alive. And she is here. I need you to save this land. I need you to defend our enemies." They cheered her again loudly. She smiled a bit while Drogon's voice filled the air. 

KING'S LANDING

"Samwell. Did you send the ravens?" Tyrion entered into his room.  
He shook his head.  
"What? The King commanded..." Tyrion became nervous.  
"I won't send ravens to call our allies to kill Jon." Sam answered.  
"It not works in this way." Tyrion sat down. "You know he sees... everything." He talked more quietly.  
"Yes and he sees even if you try to whisper." He answered and looked at him. "Do you believe everything he says?"  
"Samwell. He is our King. He has his reasons. If Daenerys is alive and..."  
"How can we be sure she is alive and she wants to destroy Westeros again? And Jon is there to support her? You know him. We are talking about Jon."  
"We don't have a choice." Tyrion continued.  
"If she really has a child. It is Jon's child too. He is my friend." Sam told him.  
"Mine too."  
"No." Sam hit to the table "he never was your friend. You just used him like you use everyone to reach your goal. And now we are here. You are the Hand of the King. A King who wanna kill his own brother."  
Tyrion couldn't answer. He never saw Sam in this mood. He was surprised.  
"Tell me there was no other way. You knew he loved her and you used him against her. You used him to kill her."  
"She killed many innocent people. She killed your father and your brother." Tyrion tried to convince him.  
"She did. And you used my best friend to stop her and you did not care about the consequences because if he did not kill her... she would be the one who kills you." Sam was nervous. "You are not better than her. Never was."

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

Dany was caressing Drogon. Some Dothraki riders stayed with them that night to keep them in save. Daenerys convinced them. More was Drogon who convinced them but after their Khal defeated they had no other choice than follow her. She proved again she deserves it.   
"Dany." Jon stopped next to her. "Are you alright?"  
"Sure." She faked a smile at him and nodded.   
"What you did today. I ... thought ..."   
"You thought we are going to die." Dany stated.  
"I did." He admitted "But you. You were not afraid. You ..."  
"I was." She took a deep breath. "But I knew if I let them to take us we're lost. They would've killed you sooner than we reach Vaes Dothrak. I... had to do something. I have a reason now. Bigger reason what I ever had to stay alive." She explained and lowered her head.  
"I miss her too." Jon answered and placed his hand on Drogon next to her hand. At the next moment a Dothraki growling behind them and walked passed by.   
"I have a feeling they don't like me." Jon stated.  
"Most of them were with me in Westeros. You killed their Khaleesi and now you are here with me. They don't trust you." Dany answered and started to walk away. Jon sighed and followed her.   
"And you?" He asked her while they were walking side by side. Dany did not answer just walking towards to a tent. A Dothraki stood in front of it and let her enter but at the moment Jon wanted to follow her he stood in his way.  
"No problem." Dany told him in their language. "He can come."   
"He has to leave his weapons outside." The man answered. Dany smiled a bit.  
"What did he say?" Jon frowned. Dany nodded towards the big muscular man.   
"Please give your weapons to him." Dany told Jon and entered into the tent. Jon surprised but he unties his belt and handed Longclaw to the gloomy man. He looked to the dagger and Jon sighed. He handed it too and the man finally let him enter the tent.   
"Was it really necessary?" He asked Dany inside.  
"As I said they don't trust you and I can't blame them." She answered above her shoulder. Jon did not like her answer but accepted it.

Dany started to get undressed. She only wears a think silk material below her dress what was kinda transparent. Jon's eyes stuck on her body.  
"You can sleep here or sleep outside. It is your choice. But I am not sure it would be a good idea to spend the night alone... with them." She smiled a bit but she stood with her back to Jon so he couldn't notice that. She laid down and covered herself. Jon swallowed and took off his armour. He laid next to her. She was laying with her back at him. After some hesitation, he put his arms around her. A couple of minutes passed in silence but they couldn't sleep.  
"Dany." He sighed "what happened? Earlier? When that man wanted to kill you."  
Her mouth was trembling. And Jon felt how her heartbeats fasten.  
"You did not order Drogon to burn him." He continued quietly. "Why? He almost killed you and you just stood there."   
She still didn't answer but a tear rolled down on her face. Jon gently turned her to his direction. She avoided looking into his eyes.  
"Dany." He wiped the tear away and stared her.  
"I couldn't. I wanted but... I couldn't." She answered quietly. "When he rode towards me and ... I knew what I should do but ..." she started to cry. Jon held her close to his chest. He understood. She was still worried about her actions. That she did in King's Landing. When she burned those people... those innocent people.   
"He was not ... innocent. He wanted to kill you." Jon whispered to her ears. "No one would blame you if you would've done it."   
She nodded but she was still uncertain. Her nightmares still haunted her. The screams of the innocent women and children.   
"Look at me." He tried to lift up her face by her chin. Jon was looking at her face and she looked so innocent. Broken and hurt. "You are not bad. You are not your father. You'll never be him."  
"I was. I burned them." She was stuttering. "I couldn't stop. I killed them. I became the person who I never wanted to be. I became a mad man just as my father was."  
"No." Jon shook his head. "No... you... made a mistake and... you paid with your life for it. I knew. I did it." His eyes were in tears too. He was holding her face in his hand. "But you are better than that. I know you are. I know the broken girl under the mask."  
"And still you did what you did. Because maybe you don't know me at all." She answered and sighed then turned her back at him again and moved a little away from him.


	11. Chapter 11

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

Dany was standing in the desert. There was no one around her. She was looking around. There was no life anywhere. The wind was blowing, the sand came up everywhere. She saw a dark shape flying towards her in the air. She was watching it. First she thought it is Drogon, but it came closer and closer. Dany frowned, and try to figure what she saw. When the creature was close enough they flew apart. Those were hundreds of ravens, and those birds encompass her. She tried to find a way out, but she couldn't and then one of them with white eyes flew right to her face. 

Dany jumped up from Jon's embrace, screaming. Jon shocked and sat up too, he looked around, but there were no one around them. Just the two of them. They were in the tent, and the morning comes. The first lights of the sun, also made the tent so warm. Jon grabbed Dany's hand and leaned closer to her. She was distracted, and she could barely breathe.   
"Dany. Dany." Jon tried to get her attention. He knelt in front of her, and held her face between his hands. "Dany, Calm down. I am here." he was scanning her face. They finally looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly a dothraki entered into the tent with his weapon on his hand. He heard her scream. He was looking at Jon suspiciously. Jon was still kneeling in front of her.   
"Heard a scream" he told them, but in dothraki, and Jon did not understand. He frowned then looked back to Dany. She did not say a word just raised her hand, and tried to indicate everything is alright. The man hesitated, then left them there. Jon turned back to Dany. 

"Calm down. Everything is alright." he continued. Dany nooded, while looking around. She was still breathing restlessly. Jon caressed her cheek with his finger, and staring her. "The same nightmare?" he asked. "You don't have to be afraid..."  
Daenerys shook her head, while Jon was still holding her, and he did not understand.  
"It was something different. It was..."   
"What?" Jon frowned.  
"It was Bran." there was fear in her eyes when she told it.   
"Dany...." Jon sighed and pulled her closer. This would be the truth after all. Jon was thinking. Is Bran really chasing her? Sooner or later he had to accept, but he still tried to see the good in his family. He was his family. He was his little brother. He's never done anything horrible before. He wanted to know what changed, he wanted to know what happened, and he had no chance to know it from Essos. Maybe Dany was right all the time, and he shouldn't talk with Bran, but someway he has to figure out what is going on.   
"He saw me. He saw me here. He knows I am here, and he knows where we're going. He knows it." She tried to talk. "Mis... Missandei."  
"Was she in your dream too?" Jon catches her eyes again, but she shook her head. Jon nodded. "She is in safe." he tried to calm her down. "She is in the safest place." he hugged her close. He was not sure. He was not sure in anything, but he knew they have to believe in the Lord of Lights. He did not bring them back at a venture. There must be a reason. A reason what they have to find.   
"If you..." Jon started "If you wanna go back and ... to be sure she is in save. You can fly there with Drogon easily, and then you can catch us."  
"No" Dany shook her head. "No... I can't."  
"Dany, they won't hurt me, if you tell them to not hurt me." Jon answered.  
"You don't understand?" Dany was looking into his eyes. "I am afraid."  
"From what?"  
"Since ... she brought me back to life, I... did not ride on him." she explained slowly.  
"But a few days ago you wanted to... burn those soldiers alive with Drogon."  
"I wanted. Just as much as I wanted to burn their Khal alive yesterday, but I couldn't." she answered brokenly.  
"You're afraid. You're afraid that happened in King's Landing... will happen again. You're afraid you are going to lose control if you burn someone again or ride on Drogon." Jon said it loudly. Said what she was afraid to say. She was so broken. Her guilt made her weak. Her guilt made her afraid. "Dany. You ... "he tried to find the right words "You did it because you were lost. Alone and you did not see any other solution. You thought the only way is fear. You did not have love there. You've told me that. But now ... " he crawled a bit closer "You are not alone anymore. You have a daughter. You have me. You have love." he said it from the bottom of his heart, because he loved her. More than anything. More than anyone. "You can control your fears, as you did it always before. I help. Just... let me help." he begged her. She held her tears back and sighed. Jon raised her head and staring at her beautiful eyes for some seconds. "I love you, Dany"

They were staring each other for some more seconds, but when she saw Jon wanted to kiss her, she lowered her head, and wiped her tears. She stood up quickly and took her dress. Jon jumped up and grabbed her arm. Turned her to himself.   
"I love you Dany. You can act like you did not hear what I say but I love you." Jon told her again while their eyes were locked. "Let me love you and we can defeat your fears and we can defeat everything. Together. As you always said."   
"I can't." she turned away, and started to put on her dress, but before she could finish it Jon stood behind her.  
"Why? What do I have to do... to trust me again?" he asked her. She felt his breath on his neck. He placed his hands to her arms and held her close.   
"Give me time." she walked forward slowly, away from him tied her dress. Jon sighed. He really wanted nothing else, just made her feel, he loves her. He would die for her. He learned his lesson, but that lesson had a huge price, and maybe they'll never get over it. Maybe she'll never be able to let him close again. 

KING'S LANDING

"Ser Brienne" Tyrion greeted her outside in the gardens. She was walking around there. The news what Bran told them, still shocking them. She was standing in the railing and watched the sea.   
"Lord Tyrion." she nodded towards to him.  
"What a beautiful view. Myself many times..."  
"What do you want?" Brienne looked at him.  
"I thought we have some talk. General things." he answered.  
"Come on." she turned to him with her whole body. "I know you. You did not talk with me instead of the council in the past few months. You did not even ask how I feel because of your brother died. You want something. What is it?"  
"Jamie was my brother. Talking about his death is... also difficult for me." he sighed "But I knew him. He died in the way he always wanted."He turned to the sea too.  
"If you came here to humiliate me, you can go now." Brienne answered ardently.  
"No. I ... wanted to know, how you feel about our King's decision."  
"He is our King." Brienne answered quickly.  
"That is true, just some of his advisers, don't really agree with him in that decision to..."  
"If Jon Snow is really there to support the Targaryen girl, he is our enemy. She is dangerous for all of us. And the Starks. Dangerous for Sansa and Arya."   
"And you still intend to keep your promise, what you made for their mother and my brother."  
"My oath is bound forever." she nodded. "If Lady Sansa didn't want me to be here, next to her brother, I would be still in Winterfell. Next to her. But it was her command."   
"I met a few... loyal people as you are." Tyrion admitted and turned his back.  
"May I ask." Brienne continued "Who are the ones who not agree with the King?"   
"Nevermind." Tyrion nodded. "Jon Snow has some close friends here. Maybe they are not happy with this decision."  
"Ser Davos did not look unhappy. He happily left our shores, to get the Iron Fleet help to sail to Essos."  
"Did he?" Tyrion frowned "He did not mention it to me."  
"He was in a hurry. He thought he can convince the Greyjoys with words more, than with a raven." Brienne told calmly.   
"Yeah, maybe he is right. If you forgive me." Tyrion nodded towards to her, and walked away. He has doubts. He has doubts about his new king, but he would never say it loud. He was more afraid of his life. And he worried. Ser Davos sudden departure was an interesting thing. Maybe the King sent him away. Lately, Bran, the Broken does not announce his every decision with the Hand of the King. 

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

"You are speechless today." Jon told Dany, while they were riding towards to Meeren. Some dothraki riders were accompanied them in this road. They made Jon feel frustrated, even if he knows, they are there to support their Queen... their Khaleesi.   
"I am fine." Dany smiled at him.  
"May I ask, why did you protest at first, to go to Meeren?" Jon asked her.   
"We have no idea what we'll find there. Maybe the Second Sons already left and Dragon's bay becomes the Slaver's bay again, I just... I don't wanna see it if the masters take it back." she tried to explain but that was not true. They were riding towards Meeren. Meeren where she left the Second Sons and Daario Naharis. She was sure, they are still there. Daario loved her, he would kill anyone for her. He would do anything for her. He killed the other leaders for her. He proved his love for her many times... and she left him. She couldn't love him back in the way he loved her. And now they were riding towards Meeren. She and Jon Snow. The man who killed her. The man who she loved, no matter what he did against her. The man who was the father of her child. She knew that won't be easy for any of them.   
"That is all?" Jon stared her.  
"Isn't it enough?" Dany asked back.   
Jon nodded. Maybe his move in the morning was too much. Dany kept more distance to him, than yesterday, and it killed him. He really wanted nothing else, just get her back. She was his life. He realized it too late, but she was. The only one who mattered, and their daughter. They were his family.   
"What are those?" one of the dothraki riders asked. Dany turned to them, and she saw they were looking at the sky. She looked up and Jon followed her moves.   
"I never saw those kinds of birds here before" the other answered.  
"Ravens." Jon's eyes widen when he saw what they are looking for.   
"As in my dream" Dany looked at him and he frowned. The black birds just flew over them and went away. There were many. Too many, especially because those birds don't live in this country. They both knew what does that mean.   
"We better hurry." Dany told to the dothrakies in their language then looked to Jon. "We have to get there before the sun goes down" She huddled on the bridle and went forward. The Dothraki followed her while Jon falls behind and looking the birds. He had to admit Dany was right from the beginning. His brother wants to see her and their child dead. No matter he is there or not. Maybe he wants to see him dead too. He just couldn't understand how Samwell and Davos can help him in this. He thought they are his friends. He would've placed his life on their hands. He was so sure earlier if Bran changed into ... something else... it doesn't matter because these two would do anything to help him. Now it was more and more clear for him.. he is alone, and he had no more friends in King's Landing. He couldn't count on anyone, just himself.


	12. Chapter 12

KING'S LANDING

Bran's eyes turned back to normal and he was smiling. It was not a happy smile, but satisfied one. He saw them. He saw where are they going, and it was easier to plan anything against them in this way.   
"Your Grace" Tyrion entered into his room and nodded towards to him.  
"Finally, Samwell sent the ravens?" Bran looked at him.  
"He... did. As I know." Tyrion hesitated.  
"He did." Bran nodded. "Not with the exact message as I requested but he did." Bran told him.  
"Can be understood." he walked closer "Jon Snow is his friend."  
"He used to be my brother, but that doesn't save him. He is a traitor." The King answered firmly.  
"Maybe we should... do some investigation, before ... we draw hasty conclusions." Tyrion swallowed.   
"Are you questioning my visions?" Bran raised his eyebrow. Tyrion hated the fact, there were no emotions in his face. He can never read any feelings from his face. He was cold and unkind.   
"No. I would never do this. I only wanted to recommend.."  
"Recommend what?" Bran stared him.   
"Jon Snow is not a bad man. He saved us when it was needed. If he is there... he surely has a reason for it."  
"His child is the reason, nothing else." Bran answered with a grimace. "The child who has to die."  
"There isn't any chance to ... her child is not responsible for her mother's sins." Tyrion continued. "That child is innocent."  
"That child is a threat." Bran told him immediately "And we have to stifle this threat. As soon as possible. Fortunately, Ser Davos is sane, and he already left to the Iron Islands to organize the attack from the sea. He was not blinded by his emotions as you or Samwell. You made an oath to the King. Keep your oath, or you're gonna die."

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

"It is better if we go alone from here." Dany turned to the bloodriders.  
"Khaleesi. You are not save with him." he answered. Jon just stared them, and he saw how he was scanning him.   
"There will be no problem, but I can't arrive at Meeren with you. I don't want them to know who am I, in the first minute. Stay here." she answered firmly. The rider nodded and waved to the others to stay.   
Jon went closer to Dany with his horse.  
"What did he say?" Jon looked back over his shoulder to the dothrakies.   
"That... "she raised her eyes to him "He thinks I am not in save with you."  
"I can protect you." Jon frowned, but in the next minute he realized what the bloodrider thought. They still think he is a threat to her. Dany was looking at him, and smiled a bit.  
"You... did not lose only my trust. Why should they trust you?"   
Jon sighed and nodded. It was a new situation for him. He was always the noble one. He was Ned Stark's son and he always tried to do everything, to be as good as his father was. He got killed because he did the noble thing, when he let the wildings pass the wall. When he saved them. He thought he did the noble thing when... he raised his eyes to Dany. No that was not the noble thing, that was only fear. He did it, because everyone around them told him, that is the right choice, but it wasn't. He knew the rights choice at that moment in the throne room, but he was afraid to do it. He was afraid to love her and help her, because they confessed him she is dangerous. Now, as he was looking at her... she wasn't dangerous. She was a mother. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and he knows she has a good heart, and she was his love. The only one love, whoever really existed for him. He had no idea ... He had no idea, how he could stab her. 

"So" he raised his eyes to the gates of Meeren "This is where you came from."  
"No." Dany shook her head. "I've been many places in Essos before I sailed to Westeros. That was just another place. I never felt like it is my home. I ... couldn't really call any place my home ... ever."  
"Our home is where our family is" Jon answered with a small smile.   
"Maybe that was the problem. I never had a real family." her face became gloomy.   
"And now?"   
"I don't know yet." she glanced at him. Their eyes met and they were staring each other for a couple of seconds. "We should go." she continued and went forwards with her horse. They went straight to the Pyramid. There were two soldiers at the entrance. They were Daario's people, Dany immediately recognized that. 

"Where do you want to go?" one of them stood in their way.  
"Who is the leader of this city now?" Dany asked them.   
"Who is asking?" the man was good-looking, almost charming, and also a shit-kicker.  
"A red priestess from Volantis." she looked straight to his eyes. "I brought a message to your leader. To Daario Naharis." at the moment she said his name, the soldiers looked to each other they were surprised, she knows it.   
"And this?" the soldier nodded towards Jon Snow.   
"I saved his life and now he has some debts to me. He is just a no one." Dany answered and did not take her eyes off of from the soldiers. She knew them. She knew how to treat them. She knew their weaknesses. They were just men.   
"Our leader doesn't have time for myths and legends." the other soldier took a step towards to them.  
"I am sure he wanna hear this." Dany smiled. "Let me in, and let him decide" she got off from the horse and walked closer to them. "Since when Daario Naharis refuse to meet with young ladies?" she stood so close to the soldier and looked into his eyes. "And since when the Second Sons refuse a woman? Maybe you also get something good. If you let me in." She was talking slowly. Jon wanted to explode. She was playing with them, but seeing this makes him mad.   
"I ask what I can do for you." the soldier swallowed and turned his back to them, and walked into the Pyramid. The other was still staring Daenerys. She turned back to Jon with a pleased smile. He immediately got off from the horse and went closer to Dany. He leaned to her ears.   
"What the hell was that?" he tried to whisper, but he felt how his blood boiling.   
"I know them. I know how I can achieve what I want." Dany looked at him.  
"Aye, I am sure about that." he answered. His eyes were darker than usual, and if it was possible he was even grimmer then ever.   
"What does that mean?" Dany turned to him and she was not talking quietly anymore. The soldier was staring them, Jon noticed from the corner of his eyes.   
"Nothing My Lady. I serve you as I promised." He bowed and took a step back. Their eyes were locked for seconds.   
"You can go. Our leader is waiting for you" the soldier arrived back. She smiled, and started to go, Jon followed her, but they stopped him. "Only her."  
"It is okay." Dany nodded towards Jon. "You can wait for me here." She knew he hates the idea, but they had no other choice. While she was walking towards the entrance, the two soldiers were still staring her.   
"I am going to fuck her when he is done with her." one of them laughed.  
"As I know him we won't see that woman for days. He is going to fuck her brains out." they laughed hard. Jon needed to concentrate. He wanted to cut their throat. His blood was boiling. He walked up and down, and he was nervous. Those soldiers were assholes, and he was sure, their leader is not different, and Dany was alone, with him.

When Dany entered into the Pyramid she immediately spotted Daario. He was sitting on the throne on the top of the stairs. Comfortably, casually. He immediately undressed her with his eyes. She knows him. She knows that look.   
"My soldier said, you came here from Volantis, and you're gonna offer something, what I cannot refuse" he started. "Looking at you, I believe him."  
Dany lowered her head, and she smiled sarcastically.   
"As I see, you find your place, after your Queen left you here." she started. She couldn't believe no one recognizes her with that dark hair. Of course, everyone thought she is dead, and Daario Naharis did not seem sad because of it. He leaned forward on the throne but did not say a word. Dany went some steps up in the stairs.   
"Someone told me you swore vengeance for your Queen, but it seems it was only a misunderstanding." she was talking slowly. "It seems you enjoy your new role as the leader of Meeren."  
He stood up and took a step closer.   
"I've thought of you ... red priestess knows everything."   
"We only know things what our God wants."   
"Well" he took another step towards to her "It is sad, your God knows nothing this time"  
"Really? What should he knows?" she raised her eyebrow.  
"Why should I tell you?" he was closer with every small step.  
"Because I am here for a reason." she lowered her head, and she saw how he stopped in front of her.   
"What reason?" 

Daenerys raised her eyes to him and looked straight to his face. Her eyes were special. No one has eyes like her in the whole world. Those green-blue eyes. She saw how his face changed. He looked like he saw a ghost. He took a step back at that moment, but he was still speechless.   
"Anything wrong?" she asked him.   
"It ... it is impossible. What kind of game are you playing with me?" Daario asked her.  
"I did not want anyone to recognize me. It wouldn't have been safe. I came here, because a good friend of mine told me I still have friends here, in Meeren. Friends and an army who are still loyal to their Queen, and who wants to take revenge for her." she explained.   
"No... you..."  
"I was." she nodded "I died. He... they killed me." she sighed, she did not want to tell the truth. "And still. I am here. Don't ask me how. I never knew it is possible but one of the red priestesses from Volantis, brought me back. And I am here, to know... are you still loyal to your Queen?" Dany took a step towards him. They heard a huge roar from outside. Drogon arrived, Dany stated it with a smile. A smile what Daario could recognize anytime.  
"Daenerys." he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He just grabbed her and hugged her close. Dany surprised. He never did anything like this, but she just came back from the dead. Maybe she was wrong, and he was happy about it. "I am sorry. I..." he took a step back and kneeling in front of her. Dany smiled a bit.   
"I swore ... I swore we take revenge on you. I swore to the Gods."  
"I believe you." Dany answered. "And I need your help, more than ever."   
Daario stood up and looked to her. He couldn't get used to her hair colour.   
"I needed to hide. This is why it looks like this. But... we have more important things to do."  
"You have me. As you always had" he answered.

"First of all. Your soldiers forgot to respect a woman." she stated "Or they learnt it from you."  
"You know us. We have a big mouth, but we are addicted to love and women." he answered and smirked.   
"The slavers?" Dany asked him earnestly.   
"The peace what you created is still alive in Dragon's Bay." he lowered his head. "As you wished."  
"You are a loyal soldier Daario Naharis." Daenerys told him, and he took a step to her.  
"I am loyal to my Queen and my love. Now and forever." he answered and looking into her eyes. Dany felt embarrassed. Now she got Meeren back, but she was not sure how long his loyalty will last if he meets with Jon Snow. 

"There is another thing" Dany sighed. 


	13. Chapter 13

MEEREN

"This is Jon Snow" Dany presented him to Daario after he finally told his soldiers to let him in. When Daenerys mentioned she arrived with a friend, Daario was not pleased, and the situation even got worse, when they first saw each other. Jon slowly walked up in the stairs and stood close to Dany. So close, as he was protecting her.   
"And" Dany looked to Jon "This is Daario Naharis, the leader of the Second Sons."   
The two men just stared at each other, assess each other. Dany felt the tension in the air and she already hated it. She knew it won't be easy. She knew she was standing between two men who love her. The ridiculous thing was... one of them would never hurt her, no matter what the other people want or what is good for the world, meanwhile the one she loved more than anything killed her. For duty. She did not understand herself.   
"I think you can leave now. The Queen is in safe." Daario stretched his hand towards him "Thank you, for bring her back here."  
"I think you misunderstood something. "Jon shook his hand "I am not going anywhere." Jon felt how Daario squeezed his hand, and there was a fake smile in both of their faces.   
"You don't belong here." Daario continued.  
"If she stays, I stay." he answered and pulled himself out. Daario was way taller than him, but in body structure and details... Jon was the winner.   
"I..." Daario wanted to continue.  
"Have you finished?" Dany gave them an angry look and walked to the throne. She placed her hand to it and waited any of them have something else to add, but they both remained in silence. "Good." she sighed" I don't want revenge. I don't want the Seven Kingdoms anymore." she started.  
"What? But..." Daario started.  
"I want to ... " she turned to him "I want to keep my daughter in save. I want to protect her, and protect this country. I want to end this war."  
"What did you say?" Daario stepped closer. Jon just stood there with a small smile. He wanted to tell it to his face, yes, she has a daughter, they have a daughter. He was proud.   
"I have a daughter. She is ... in save now, but we have to stop the new King of Westeros." she glanced to Jon "He wants to see us dead. Me and her too. And I need you, and my allies to keep her in save, and give her what she deserves. A normal life."   
"Who is the father?" he sighed and stared her. He was jealous, and he was sure in the answer but he had to ask it.   
"It doesn't matter and that is not important in this situation" Dany lowered her head and walked down in the stairs. She felt how Jon looked at her. She felt his disappointment, but she did not feel right at that moment, to tell Daario. It was enough for one day. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "And Daario. Do not tell anyone I am here. Not yet. The dothrakies will join us. Soon. When they arrive I will announce it to the people. Not sooner."   
"As you wish." he bowed. "But... "  
"Yes." she looked to him.   
"What about Drogon? He is here. I heard it. He wasn't here since you left. And..."  
"He is a free dragon. "she shrugged her shoulders "He can be anywhere he wants" she started to walk out then she stopped at the door and looked back to Jon "Are you staying here?"   
He did not say a word, just went down in the stairs, and followed her. He had many questions. He had many doubts. He hated the Second Sons already, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of what he felt towards to Daario Naharis. That man was arrogant, irritating and pompous, and the way he was staring Dany. He wanted to kill him, at the first moment. 

Dany walked to her chambers. She smiled a bit, when she saw it was untouched. She did not expect it. She thought they already used this chamber to enjoy the pleasures. She always knew about their addiction to the women and sex, and she had no problem with it, until they respected the women, and did not rape them. She walked around and touched everything. There was a big map in the middle of the room. She smiled. She thought back how many times she planned the conquer of Westeros at that table. She heard how Drogon roared outside, and walked there. The dragon was flying around, as he rules the whole city. He was home. He belonged there. He belonged to Essos.   
"It is beautiful" Jon stopped next to her and looked around. They saw the whole city from there. They were almost at the top of the Pyramid.   
"It looks like it." Dany answered "but there are people here too... who are starving, who have no home, no family. I wanted to help those people."  
"You did. You ended slavery." Jon answered sternly.  
"I did." she nodded. "Do you ask it or let it drive you crazy?" she glanced at him. She knew, it was not Meeren, what he wanted to talk about. No. Jon Snow mind was in somewhere else. He was jealous, and if she wanted to be honest, she enjoyed it somehow. Seeing how protective he became, when he saw Daario, that was a new thing. A thing what she never experienced from him. Jon always hid his emotions very good, in front of others. Just as she. She was a Queen, she couldn't seem week. No one could see her weakness. 

Jon was not sure. He was not sure he wanna know it. He hesitated. He lowered his head and took a deep breath.  
"He..."  
"He was." Dany answered immediately.  
"You don't even know what I wanted to ask." Jon turned to her with his whole body, and he looked upset.   
"He was my lover." Dany looked straight to his eyes. "Before I go to Westeros. Before I met you."  
"What happened?" he swallowed.  
"I left him here. I told him ... " she turned and started to walk slowly back to her chamber "I told him maybe I have to marry someone. In Westeros. To make alliances." She was staring at the map table.  
"But you didn't." He went after her. He thought he should be the one. He should be the one who marries her and instead of that... things just went wrong.  
"No. I didn't." She answered quietly.  
The silence was huge. They both felt this situation is unpleasant.   
"And what now?" Jon asked after a minute.  
"What do you mean?" Dany looked at him.  
"You know what I mean." He was staring at her. His face told everything. He was dying inside. He hated it. He did not want to lose her. They still had many problems ... many differences and he did not need Daario to be another one. It was enough already.  
"No Jon. I don't." She frowned.  
"Do you love him?" He asked finally. He asked the thing what he wanted to know the most. Even if her answer would hurt him and break him into pieces. Dany was staring him.   
"I never did. It was never love. Just attraction." She sighed and lowered her head.  
"But he loves you."  
"He does. And he would do everything for his Queen." She raised her eyes to him. "And now I need everyone who supports me. Even if you don't like it. I need every ally to keep my daughter save from your brother." She put a knife into his heart with her words. He knew he deserves it but it still hurts him. He wished every day... he wished he could take it back. Now they are there. In Meeren and now they did not have to worry about their enemies only but for a man who would never do the same with her what he did.  
"Why you did not tell him?" Jon was still nervous. He couldn't hide it. He was nervous and jealous.  
Dany took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She waited for that question. "If you don't feel anything for him, why you did not tell him?" He took a step closer to her.   
"Because as I said it is not important in this situation."  
"It is not important?" Jon raised his voice.  
"No. No it is not." Dany yelled back "I need allies and not enemies. No I did not want to tell it to the face of a man who loves me, that I have a daughter from you. And I did not tell him what you did with me either because I know him and you'd be already dead." She was on fire. 

Jon stepped closer. They were standing face to face. The anger, the passion, the tension between them was huge. Their hearts beat faster.   
"Maybe you forgot I am one of the best swordsmen in Westeros. It is not that easy to kill me." He answered. She felt his breath in her mouth. His eyes were on fire too. He was different. He always told her when he doesn't agree with her but that Jon ... was something else. That Jon was a dragon and not just a wolf. That jealousy, that vehemence ... she hated to admit it but she loved it.   
"And you may forget we are not in Westeros anymore." Dany answered, her lips almost touched his, then she just turned away. Jon rolled his eyes and hit the table. He has to be sane or he'll gonna lose her. He knew it but he also knew he won't stop. Not until he gets her back. 

VOLANTIS

Kinvara kept her promise. She took care of the little Targaryen princess. Every priestess adored and loved her. They all believed she is the princess who was promised. The princess who will bring peace to the world. The princess who will unite the realm of humans.   
"She is so beautiful." Another red woman stated and looking at the child.  
"And look. Her hair started to grow." Kinvara caressed her little head. "Her mother won't be happy."  
"Why?"  
"She wanted a dark-haired little boy or girl. With dark eyes. She talked about it many times when she was pregnant."   
"I don't understand." The other priestess frowned.  
"Because she was afraid. This hair is so rare. So recognizable. Almost only the Targaryens have this white blonde hair. And it can put her in danger. And she is already in great danger." Kinvara explained. They were playing with the baby when they heard a knock on the entrance door. Kinvara quickly put a cover to Missandei's little face to cover her hair and placed her back to the room where the other children were sleeping. She was a bit worried. She had a bad feeling. Not because of the Three-Eyed Raven. It was something else. Something strange. She was hurried down to the entrance and opened it.

"Welcome to the temple of the Lord Of Lights." She welcomed the stranger. It was a small woman, dressed as a man. Brown hair, grey eyes, cute face but she would not say she is beautiful. She was staring at her. She had a feeling she knows her in some way. "What can I do for you?" Kinvara smiled.  
"I am searching for a child. Someone lost him months ago. And some says you receive the orphan children in this temple." She raised her head.  
"I don't think the child you are looking for is here." Kinvara answered.  
"Can I? I don't wanna hurt them. I just want to take him back to his mother." She explained kindly.  
"These children here are under the Lord protection."   
"And as I said I don't wanna hurt them. If the child who I looking for is here, I just bring the good news to his mother."  
"Who are you stranger? Kinvara was mistrustful. "I haven't seen you here."  
"I am Arya Stark from Westeros. And I just want to help a mother who lost his son." She answered with a kind smile.


	14. Chapter 14

VOLANTIS

"What a Stark girl from Westeros is doing here?" Kinvara raised her eyebrow. She was surprised. She couldn't believe it was only a coincidence. Now, when Missandei is there, alone, a Stark girl suddenly pops up from nowhere. That was weird for her.   
"I left Westeros many months ago. I decide to travel around and find out what is west from Westeros." she was smiling.   
"And what did you find?"  
"As you see I am here. There is nothing else from west of Westeros. Just Essos. Our world is round."   
"At least we know it." Kinvara smiled.  
"So? Would you help me?" Arya raised her eyes to her. Kinvara nodded finally. They walked inside, but she was staring at her continuously. She had doubts. They went to the room, where the children were staying. Arya looked around and looked every little child closer. She did not stop next to Missandei.   
"It seems sadly I am wrong. He is not here." she stated after a couple of seconds later.   
"May the Lord bring you here for another reason." Kinvara answered.  
"Lord of Lights is not my lord. I serve the Many-faced God." Arya answered.  
"We all serve one God. He may have different names in different places."

Arya frowned. Maybe she was right. She sighed, and at the next moment, her eyes stuck on Missandei. She was smiling and walked to her. Kinvara followed her to the cradle.   
"Her eyes are ... remind me of ... "she was still smiling "remind me of... one of my family member."   
Kinvara stayed in silence. She was ready to defend Missandei if it is necessary.   
"Beautiful little girl. I don't understand how could her parents leave her alone." she stated.  
"They'll come back for her. We just take care of her, until it is necessary."   
"Thank you for your help. " Arya walked away from the cradle and started to leave. Kinvara waited for a second, then went after her.  
"Arya Stark from Westeros. I think you may find what you are searching for in Meeren." she told her.   
"In Meeren?"   
"Our God keeps you save on your way." Kinvara nodded towards to her, then went back to the children. 

MEEREN

Daenerys had a horrible night. After her argument with Jon, they did not talk. He did not spend the night with her, and she hated it. Maybe he was right, and she should've told Daario that he is the father of her daughter. She was just not sure. Since he stabbed her, she was not sure of anything. That cause a huge fracture in her.   
"My Queen" Daario entered into her chamber.   
"What are you doing here?" Dany was a bit odious.   
"I wanted to see you are alright." he lowered his head. He was wearing a semi-buttoned shirt. Casually.   
"Is this your new uniform?" Dany glanced at him.   
"I ... was just in a hurry. I did not dressed up totally... yet. I thought you may wanna take a walk around Meeren. See, everything is fine and everything is in the way you wanted."   
"Maybe later." Dany forced a smile.  
"May I ask..." He took a step closer "Where is your daughter?"  
"In save. Less you know, less trouble it causes" she answered with a serious face. Daario nodded and turned to leave. He saw that is not the right moment but there was a question what he had to ask. He needed to know. He stopped.   
"Anything else what you wanna talk about?" Dany frowned.  
"Is he... your lover?" Daario sighed.   
"It is... more complicated."   
"But he is the father of your daughter, right? This is why he is here." he stared at her.   
Dany nodded slowly and lowered her head. Daario sighed. He knew it but he needed to hear.   
"What went wrong?"  
"Many things." she answered shortly and in that minute Jon entered into the room. He took a deep breath when he saw Daario is there. His eyes stuck on his semi-buttoned shirt. His face changed immediately. He was mad, he had no idea what to think. It was early in the morning, and they were there, together. In her chamber. 

"If you change your opinion, about the walk. You know where you can find me." Daario nodded towards to Dany, then turned to leave. He looked at Jon with a smirk on his face and placed his finger to the buttons of his shirt when he walked passed by him. Jon looked away, he couldn't stand his smug face.   
"Where were you?" Dany asked him kindly. She was worried about him. She hated that he just left her. She hated to sleep alone, but of course, she would never tell this to him.   
"Why do you care? As I see, you had a good company." he took a step closer. Dany rolled her eyes and sighed. She was not in the mood for this talk. She had to deal with many more important things than Jon Snow and his jealousy.   
"The dothrakies will be here in some days. After that, I want you to go back to Volantis and bring our daughter here. You'll have an escort." Dany answered and tried to be as calm as she could.  
"Escort? Do you mean some bloodriders who wanna kill me or a few from these irritating assholes who called himself Second Sons? Thanks, but I rather go alone. I can take care of her." he kept the distance from her. Dany took a deep breath.   
"We both know it is dangerous."  
"And I don't need any of your men to come with me."  
"For fuck sake Jon. It is not about you. Not about Daario." she started to yell "It is about our daughter. If you can't bring her here then I'll go and do it. I thought you want to ... help."   
"Why do you want me to leave?" he took a step closer. "To stay here with him? Alone?" he was mad. His eyes were darker than usual. He was ... he was the man who she needed and she hated it from the bottom of her heart.   
"You are ridiculous." Dany told straight to his face, then turned away, but he grabbed her arms and turned her back to him.   
"Am I?" Jon frowned. That woman drove him crazy. That woman brought out feelings from him what he never thought he has. He loved her, and that love easily could kill him. He knew it. Dany heard his breathing.   
"I don't love him." Dany told him slowly and with power in her voice.   
"Then why he was here? It is a bit early for discussion." he was still holding her close.   
"Maybe because he cares about me." she shrugged her shoulders. Their eyes were still locked. "Why you were not here?" she asked angrily. 

She pulled her arm from his hands but did not move away.   
"And just for you to know. I told him. I told him that my daughter is yours." she said, and turned away from Jon. He hesitated.   
"I thought..." His voice changed.   
"You were right. It makes no sense to keep it secret. So he knows now. I hope you are satisfied." she answered above her shoulder.   
"Thank you." he sighed and lowered his head.   
"I ... " Dany started "I don't care about your cockfight with Daario. I don't need it. I cannot handle this right now. Right now I only care about my daughter safety. I thought this is the most important thing for you too. But if not. You can leave the city." she slowly walked towards the table.  
"You know I am not going anywhere. I swore to you, and my daughter." he went after her.   
"Then finally, we can focus on our plans." she nodded. "I don't know where are the Unsullied. Some say they travelled to Nath."   
"They did." Jon nodded "When the... Bran... exiled me to the Wall, they sailed to Nath. I don't know they are still there or not. I did not hear anything from them since then."  
"Well, we have to find out somehow."   
"Dany." she gently took her hand and turned her to himself. "I don't think Grey Worm ... would be happy, to see me here. No matter you are alive or not."  
"He was my most loyal friend. He was loyal till the end. I need him. I trust him. He would never betray me."   
"He wanted my head." Jon sighed.  
"I would've wanted it in his place. But he let you go, didn't he?"   
"It did not depend on him"   
"I guessed that somehow." Dany admitted. 

Jon frowned and stared her face. Her lips.   
"Sooner or later they'll all forgive you." she whispered. "When they'll see how you protect us."  
"I don't care about their forgiveness." he answered quietly and placed his hand to her cheek. "Only yours."  
"Jon" she whispered to his mouth when he leaned closer and gave a gentle, small kiss to her lips. She did not want to let him. She wanted to resist, she was not ready. She thought she is but she was not. At that moment, all her memories came back. All the memories from that day, when he kissed her with all his heart and suddenly put a knife to her heart. She jumped back.  
"I am sorry." Jon lowered his head "I shouldn't ..."  
"No. You shouldn't." Dany answered and looking at him.   
"I love you Dany." he raised his eyes to her "And you know what. I am not sorry about it. I love you and I wanted to kiss you. That is all I wanted since I saw you in Volantis, in that small house, ahm... alive and ... and pregnant. Because that was a miracle. When Drogon came for me, I thought he wanna eat me or burn me alive. Take his revenge on me. But no. He brought me here... I... I lost you, but you were there. You are here. I know I don't deserve it. I know I don't deserve your love, but I would do anything for it. I would die for you. And ... "he tried to search the right words "I know what you think, and I know you're gonna say again I made a mistake, and you think it is not true, and I don't really love you, and ... all those things what you think with your mind... but it is true Dany. I am not myself since that horrible day. I lost a part of my heart, and a part of my soul with you, and I cannot be a whole without you." he took a deep breath "Does it make any sense what I say?" he sighed.   
Dany nodded with tears in her eyes. She went closer to him and placed her arms around his body. Snuggled to his chest with her cheek. Jon closed his eyes and hugged her close. He gave a kiss to the top of her head. 

"And I am jealous. Yes. And It makes me mad when he is around you. Because I know... he is better than me. I know he deserves you more than I ever will. After what I did. And I am afraid... I don't wanna lose you. I don't wanna lose my daughter. I don't wanna lose my family." Jon continued. Those words came from his heart. He was broken. Dany barely could breathe. Her eyes were filled with tears. Those were happy tears... she needed those words. She needed to hear those words. No, she was not ready to be with him again. To give herself to him again but they made a step to it.   
"You are wrong." Dany finally forms some words, but she was still in his arms. "No one is better for me than you Jon Snow." she told him quietly "But those wounds have to heal. I want to love you. I want to ... let you love me. And ... where we are now is a development." she smiled a bit. "Compared to the first moment when I wanted to kill you with my bare hands." Dany admitted.

Jon answered with a peal of quiet painful laughter.   
"So you don't want to do it anymore?" he asked her.   
"No." her face was still on his chest. "Just promise me. You'll never... "  
"I won't. I never betray you again Dany. I promise." he knew what she wanted and answered immediately. Finally, he felt it too. They made a step. Maybe a small step, but an important step, and maybe someday she'll be able to love him again. 

"Wish I can believe it." She told him but did not let him go. She was fighting with herself. Her mind and her heart were fighting with each other...


	15. Chapter 15

MEEREN

"We can defend the city from the lands but seaside is a different thing." Jon analyzed the situation. They tried to figure out how they can defeat Bran and his army if he really attacks them. Dany was standing there between the two men who loved her. With crossed arms. She was wearing a pretty cut dress and Jon hated it and loved it at the same time. She was beautiful but he also noticed how many times Daario's eyes stuck on her. Jon and Daario were on a different side of the table.   
"You don't even know the city. I don't think you should be the one who decides our tactics." Daario mentioned and went a step closer to Dany. "We ... have... gained some ships." He was smiling towards Daenerys.  
"Gained?" She raised her eyebrow.  
"Yeah. Some masters tried to occupy the city after the news of your... " he hesitated "... ahm death." When he said it Dany looked at Jon. He frowned and lowered his head.  
"Nice work." Dany placed her hands to the edge of the table and leaned forward, staring the map. Daario was so close to her and started to explain.   
"The bay is narrow." He touched her frequently while he was talking "and we have a dragon too."  
"If they come with the scorpions Drogon is useless." Jon sighed. "We can't risk his life."  
"Maybe you should've helped her to keep the other two dragons alive." Daario answered immediately.   
"You have no idea what are you talking about." Jon hissed.  
"Actually I do. She left with three dragons. Friends. Advisors. And comes back alone. It is clear you did not do everything for her." He answered. They were staring at each other and the stress in the room just grows.  
"It is easy to establish something while you were not there. Why you did not fight in her side in her war?" Jon took a step towards him. Dany was still standing between them and tried to focus on the map.   
"Because she commands me to stay here and keep the peace. I successfully have done my task. And you?" He smirked. 

"Enough." Dany raised her voice and looked at them. "Seriously? If you can't say anything what helps in this just... shut up." She sighed. Jon and Daario still looking at each other.   
"Jon." She continued. "Bran ... against Bran no matter what we plan. He'll know. He sees everything. Right?"  
"Not everything every time, if I understood his power well. He can find things in the past easily but he needs to concentrate to see things in the present."  
"And also a possible future." Dany took a deep breath. "We need to know more about his powers somehow."  
"There are no masters in Essos as I know." Jon stated.  
"No. But we have the red priestesses." Daario answered and pointed to Volantis on the table. "Maybe they can help."  
"Maybe." Dany narrowed her eyes.   
"Wish Samwell would be here." Jon stated quietly but Dany gave him a killer look. "He is a master. I am sure he knows."  
"Fortunately" Dany smiled sarcastically "he is on the King's side. Not ours."   
"We cannot be sure." Jon still couldn't accept his friends... his closest friends turned against him.   
"Then why don't you go and find out? And fight on their side again... against me?" She became upset.  
Daario smiled a bit.   
"I did not say that. I just..." Jon continued while Dany went closer to him.   
"It is really time to decide which side you are. Mine or their." She told him angrily and looked deep into his eyes.   
"You know I would never ... " he started then hesitated. "I would never betray you."  
"Really?" Dany asked back. Daario clearly enjoyed the situation. He still had no idea what Jon did against Daenerys but she doesn't trust him and that was an advantage for him. 

"When the dothrakies arrives." Daario started "Maybe if you want... I can bring your daughter here."  
"She doesn't want it because I'll be the one who goes back to my daughter. You have nothing to do with her." Jon answered ardently.  
"You don't command me. Only the Queen. Let her decide. Maybe she wants her daughter to be in a hands of a man who she trusts." He answered.  
Jon moved towards to him but Dany stopped him. Placed her hand to his chest.   
"Her father will bring her here. When it is time." She answered then started to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Jon turned to her direction.  
"Away. From you two." She told them and walked out. She needed air. She was tired of them. She was worried about her daughter. She did not want to listen anymore their arguments. And she was pissed. Jon came out again with this Samwell thing and it just made her mad. She can't believe they were talking about this topic again. Samwell, Davos... everyone who was in his side in Westeros now... in the King's side. Against her and their daughter. 

"I don't know what you did but I do not envy you." Daario sat down and placed his legs to the table. "I've never seen her acting like this way."   
Jon tried to let his words go of his ears. He did not want to fight with him.   
"You've told ... you have ships. Right?" He turned to him.  
"Why do you care?" He started to play with his knife.  
"She needs her army and the Unsullied are in the Isle of Nath. Maybe if we send a ship there and inform them she is alive. They would ... fight for her again." He was looking at the map.   
"If she wants it she'll tell me." Daario answered lightly. "As I said you do not command me. Only my Queen."  
"Stop with this for fuck sake. You wanna help her or not?" Jon raised his voice. Daario jumped up and walked to him. They were standing against each other.   
"You are a no one for me. And you are a no one for her. She lets you stay because you are the father of her child. That is still weird for me. What she saw in you?" Daario stated with a grimace.  
"I can ask this too." Jon answered nervously.  
"Well. I am extremely good in bed." Daario patted his shoulder "and I would never betray her." He walked out from the room while Jon's blood was boiling. He had no idea how long he can stand this asshole. 

Dany was walking around in Meeren. She saw many smiling faces. Many happy families around. She just wished... she can live in that way with Missandei. And... Jon. But that was impossible. No matter she resigned of the Iron Throne. No matter she died for it once. Until she and Drogon alive they are a threat for them and won't let them live. She knew she needs to fight. For her. For Missandei. She needs to find the warrior inside again. She needs to find the girl who frees the Slaver's Bay. Who changed Essos. Who... she was before she burned many innocents in King's Landing. 

She saw Drogon flew over the city. She walked towards the great field where he landed. She needed to talk to someone who was not Daario and neither Jon Snow. She missed Missandei... her closest friend. And Ser Jorah. They were not just her advisors but her friends too. They would've known what to do in this situation. She was sure. Meanwhile Jon and Daario more cared about their cockfight than anything else.  
"Why you brought him here?" She was caressing the dragon's head. "I was ready to... start a new life without him. Or... I thought I was." She sighed. Drogon roared quietly. "You like him. Even ... after what he did." She raised her eyes to the big beast. "I still don't understand why you did not burn him. I mean... I am glad you did not but..." Dany took a deep breath. "I am sorry." She smiled a bit. "I am sorry to let it happen and... neglected you. I thought... first I thought it happened because of you. But no. It was me. Just me." Drogon placed his head closer to her. "I never say thank you. For bring me here. I don't know... how you knew it... but you did. And saved my life. My life and my daughter life too."

While Dany was sitting next to Drogon and speaking to him a girl watched her from a little further. Arya couldn't believe her own eyes. She looked like Daenerys. And she was sitting next to a dragon and petting that beast. But Daenerys died. Her own brother killed her. She remembered back when she asked Jon how he survived a dagger in his heart and he said he didn't. But he did. He is alive. For a moment she was thinking what would Jon say if he would see what she sees at that moment. She knew she had to be sure before she does anything. If it is really Daenerys... then she has to do what his brother couldn't. When Dany stood up and started to walk back Arya dug into her bag. She was still a faceless assassin. Now it was the time again to use the skills what she learnt.

"You still don't wanna join us for some fun?" The soldier asked Dany when she arrived back to the Pyramid.  
"I am afraid I can't." She lowered her head and went straight on.  
"Hey!" The guard caught a girl who wanted to go after her. A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.   
"Let me go" she told them but they were squeezing her.  
"Let her go" Dany turned to them. "I said let her go." She commanded them. "Or I will tell Daario Naharis you hurt innocent women in the streets."  
"Fine." The guard pulled the girl away.  
"Did they hurt you?" Dany placed her hand to the girl's shoulder.  
"No." She was staring at her. Analyzing her face.  
"Are you alright?"   
"Yes. Ahm. Yes. Who are you?" The girl asked Dany. She opened her mouth to answer but at that moment she realized it is not save if she tells her the truth.  
"Just a red priestess from Volantis." She tried to avoid the answer.  
"I was looking for them. I... to be honest, I followed you because I want to become one." The girl told her.  
"I don't think ... you are in the right place. The Red Temple is in Volantis."   
"Is that far from here?"   
"2 days in a horse." Dany smiled a bit.  
"I... I am hungry." She lowered her head and placed her hand to her stomach.  
"I think I can help with that. Come. And tomorrow I'll give you a horse and my men escort you to the Red Temple." Dany answered kindly. The unknown girl followed her inside the Pyramid. They walked in and the girl is amazed by the Pyramid. They went to the great hall.

"Stay here. I bring you some food and find a place to stay for tonight." She turned her back at her.  
"I saw you with a dragon." She told Dany after she looked around. There was no one there. Just them. Dany stopped suddenly and froze.  
"You probably wrong." Daenerys told her above her shoulder.  
"Yeah, I thought that first too. But now... after I saw you face to face... I know who you are." She was talking primly. Dany slowly turned to her direction. "You should be dead." She continued.  
"Who are you?" Daenerys covered her emotions. She was scared but she did not show it to her. The next moment the girl taking off the face from her head. Dany's heart almost stopped when she recognized her.  
"I am sure you remember me." Arya told her and placed her hand to her sword.  
"Bran sent you?"  
Arya did not understand but she did not really care about it. She took a step closer. She frowned.  
"That means not." Dany did not take her eyes off of her. She felt how heart beat faster. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to explore what is west from Westeros. But it seems " she pulled out her sword "I can take my revenge in the name of the thousands of innocents you killed in King's Landing."


	16. Chapter 16

MEEREN

Arya and Daenerys were standing face to face.   
"I already got my punishment. I died." Dany told her quietly.  
"And you are still here. It seems he lied. He was not able to kill you" she answered and approached her.  
"He was." Dany looked into her eyes. "He killed me." She took a deep breath.   
"He did not do a good job." Arya pointed to her with her sword.  
"Why you hate me that much?"   
"I was there. I was there in King's Landing when you burned thousands of innocents alive. I heard they screams. I saw them burn. You almost killed me. You are a murderer nothing else. You don't deserve to live." Arya continued.  
"Arya. I... made a mistake. I know it."  
"A mistake? You killed mothers and children."  
"I know." She was still strong and looking straight to her eyes "I hear those screams every night in my dreams. I relive that day every night and this will haunt me forever."  
"Then you should say thank you. Because I'll end your suffering." She took another step to her and at that moment Drogon landed on the Pyramid. Arya hesitated for a moment.   
"Put that down" She heard a voice from her back and turned. Daario was standing there. He was ready to defend his Queen and his love.

Jon went to the balcony when he felt the quake what Drogon caused. He looked up. Drogon was standing there and roaring loudly. Continuously.  
"What's wrong?" Jon frowned then looked around. He did not see anything outside. Drogon grumbled to him.  
"Dany." He stated and stormed inside. He felt she is in trouble.

"Just let me finish my work and I don't kill you." Arya answered to Daario and they were walking in a circle against each other.  
"Go home little girl." Daario answered and smiled "I don't wanna hurt you."  
"Daario. Don't." Dany stepped closer to them. She was worried. Arya was right in many things she knew it. She understood her anger towards her but she knew if Daario kills her that would make things worse.  
"She tried to kill you." He answered but did not take his eyes off of Arya.  
"If he won't kill me. I'll kill you." Arya answered confidentially and at that moment she made the first step. They started to fight.  
"Stop!" Dany yelled but they did not pay any attention to her. It was a heated fight. Daario was clearly surprised how talented that small girl is. The combat was balanced. Dany looked around and saw the Second Sons coming closer to them. Drogon roared louder from outside. She knew if they won't stop this he will burn and destroy the Pyramid to save his mother. A soldier walked passed by her but she stopped him.  
"Do not dare to kill her." She looked at him. He frowned and he was confused. He had no idea who is this woman but he would have sworn he knew her.

"Arya." Jon arrived at the hall and he shocked when saw his sister fighting there. She turned to his direction when she heard his voice and at that moment Daario caught Arya from the back.  
"Stop!  
"Don't" Jon and Daenerys yelled at the same moment and they went closer to them. Jon looked at Arya then Daario.   
"Let her go." Dany stood right behind Daario and commanded him but he did not move just stared at Jon. "I said let her go." Dany repeated. Daario pushed her away towards to Jon then turned to Dany and looking her questioningly. She did not answer just watched the Stark reunion. She was not sure what she can expect after this. Jon loved his family. Especially Arya. Now... he has to choose. She stayed close to Daario if things would go wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Jon asked his sister. He was surprised and worried.  
"Finish what you couldn't do as I see." She answered and she wanted to go again to kill Daenerys but Jon grabbed her arm and held her back. Wrenched the sword out of her hand and throw it away. She was looking at him surprised and mad. He was squeezing her arm. Everyone remained in silence and watching the scene between them. Jon raised his eyes to Dany. She covered her feelings well but he saw in her eyes how scared she is.   
"If I let you go." Jon looked to Arya "Promise me you won't do any stupid things." Arya looked at his hand what was still on her arms. "Promise me." He insisted. His sister just nodded and at the moment he let her go she took a step back from him. They were staring at each other.  
"Let me explain." He straightened.  
"Explain what? That you lied to everyone?" She was yelling with him.  
"I did not." He swallowed.  
"You've told us you..." Arya continued but Jon cut in before she could finish her sentence.  
"I did. I did it." Jon answered "I did not lie to you. But she is here for reason. If you trust me. If you've ever trusted me just let me explain." He tried to convince her.   
"Fine." She answered, picked up her sword and started to walk out but the Second Sons stood in her way.  
"Let her go." Dany told them but they did not move.  
"You heard it" Daario nodded towards them after some seconds. Arya walked forward. Jon looked at Dany. She was clearly fighting with her tears. He turned away and went after Arya. Dany wanted to leave the hall but Daario followed her.  
"Who is she?" He asked her.  
"His sister." She answered and left Daario there. He was shocked. That was a thing what he did not expect.

Arya was pissed. She was walking forward and Jon followed her.  
"What are you doing here? Bran sent you?" He asked her loudly. She stopped and turned to him.  
"And you? What are you doing here?"   
"A long story. And I want to explain."  
"You betrayed your family. You betrayed your people. All of us." She hissed and turned away.  
"I did not." He yelled "I killed her. As I said. I put that fucking dagger to her heart but the Lord of Light brought her back. Just as he has done with me. She should not have to die."  
"You were there. You saw what she did" she answered loudly.  
"And the remorse will haunt her every day. She repented it." Jon told her.  
"Oh great. So if I start to kill innocents but I repent it is okay?"  
"I know you are confused but... I cannot let you hurt her. I cannot let you kill her." He sighed.  
"How could you still love her after what she did?" Arya couldn't understand him.  
"She is not the monster who you think she is." Jon took a deep breath "and she is a mother now. The mother of my daughter."  
Arya frozen. She tried to find the words to answer but she was speechless. Jon went closer to her and placed his hand to her shoulder.  
"Just let me explain."

"I really would like to understand what happened earlier." Daario slowly walked towards to Dany. She was standing at the balcony. "Daenerys?"  
"She has every right to hate me. I did horrible things in Westeros."  
"What things exactly?"  
"Things that cannot be forgiven."   
"Ahm... She wanted to kill you." Daario was still confused "And you don't let me kill her."  
"She is his sister." She answered quietly.  
"What if I did not arrive on time?   
"But you did." She smiled a bit. "You saved my life again Daario Naharis."   
"Who killed you in Westeros?" Daario had clues now. He was almost sure that bastard from Westeros did it but he wanted to be sure. Dany hesitated with the answer.  
"Someone who I trusted. But it doesn't matter." She turned to him. "It happened in the past and now I am here. We should focus on the present and the future." She walked passed by him towards the chamber.  
"I... " Daario followed her "I sent ten men to the Isle of Nath in a ship. To find the Unsullied."  
Dany surprised.  
"I did not ask that."  
"No. But you've told me you need every help. And I thought ... That is the least I can do." He smiled a bit and walked closer to her. "I would do everything to keep you in save." He told her quietly and he was standing right behind her. Closely. He placed his hands to her arms.   
"You should respect your Queen." Dany told him but she did not move away.   
"I do. Every minute every day." He leaned closer and told it to her ears quietly. "And I'll kill every men or woman who ever hurt you. I promise."   
Dany took a deep breath. She should be thankful but she was more worried. Now he suspects what Jon did and she knew he meant his promise.   
"I would like to be alone. If you don't mind." She walked further from him. Daario nodded and left her room. A tear came out from her eyes. Now Jon was with Arya. What if she convinces him ... he did the right thing. What if she turns him against her... and if it was not Bran who sent her, why is she even there?

Jon and Arya were sitting in some rocks away from the city. He told her everything. About his life with the wilding. How Drogon brought him there. The red priestess. Things about Bran ... and how his soldiers tried to kill them. Everything.  
"What is her name?" Arya asked.  
"Missandei. A beautiful little girl. Sadly she inherited my eyes." Jon smiled a bit.  
"Where is she?"  
"In Volantis. The red priestesses keep her in save until we make this place save enough for her." He was staring at the field.  
"I think I saw her." Arya mentioned. "I was in Volantis a few days ago. A priestess told me to come here because this is where I found what I am searching for. When I saw your Queen with the dragon. I thought... I knew why. But..." she shook her head.  
"I am sure she did not send you here to kill her." Jon frowned "they brought her back."  
Arya remained in silence.   
"Give her a chance. Please." Jon asked her. He almost begged her. "I need you Arya."  
"You ask me now to fight against my brother." She raised her eyes to him "your brother"  
"I am afraid he is not the man we knew. He is not our brother. He told us many times but I never believed it. My brother. The Bran I know... would never try to kill me. Nor my child. No matter who is the mother is."  
"How can you be so sure? What if it is just a manipulation? Her plan?"  
"I saw ravens. One had white eyes. I spoke with the soldiers when they tried to kill her in the birthing bed. They told me. Not Dany."   
"I don't know Jon." Arya shook her head. "I don't trust her."  
"She doesn't trust us either. Not in me." Jon sighed.  
"If that is true... what you said. That you killed her. No wonder. But... why are you still here then?"  
"Because I love her. Because I made an oath to my daughter. Because they are... my family." Jon raised his eyes to Arya. He had no idea what will be her reaction.  
"We are your family too."  
"We? Bran who tries to kill me. Sansa who... did not care about me since I exiled to the Wall and she became the Queen in the North. She told my biggest secret to a man... to a man who manipulated me to kill the woman I love. To be honest... In the past few months I had to realize... instead of you I had no family left. Then my daughter was born. Now I have. She and Dany. And here's the question. Are you still belongs to my family?" The question hurt him too but he had to know. He had to see the things clear even if it hurts.


	17. Chapter 17

MEEREN

Arya and Jon walked into the Pyramid, but Daario stopped them.   
"Where are you going?" he asked them and it was clear, he did not trust them. Why would he? The new pieces of information only confirmed they are cannot be trusted.   
"To the Queen." Jon stepped forward.   
"Do you think I let you two close to her?" Daario facing against him. "She tried to kill her."  
"She is my sister."  
"Then it is a family trait, isn't it?" He asked back. Jon hesitated.   
"Let us go, to talk with her." he answered and sighed.  
"I don't trust you." Daario did not move away. "I won't let you or her close to her again."   
"Do I have to remind you, it is not you who decides it? I wanna talk with Dany. Now." Jon was definite.   
"You think I am afraid of you? I killed more dangerous men than you. You are not an opponent for me." he grimaced with an irritating smile.   
"If you threatening my brother, you are threatening me. I almost defeated you. Wonder how it would end if he did not interrupt us." Arya stepped close to Jon.   
"If you touch her with one hand..."  
"Then what?" Jon asked back.   
"Both of you can say goodbye to your lives." he leaned forward and told it to his face. Daario turned around and led them to Dany's chamber. 

"My Queen." He nodded towards to her, then walked next to her. Dany turned to the direction of Jon and Arya. Daario stood so close to her. Jon couldn't concentrate anything else. Daenerys and Arya were looking at each other. Both of them waited for the other to say something finally.   
Dany noticed how Jon stared at Daario.   
"You can go now." she turned to him.  
"What?" Daario frowned.   
"Please, just leave." Dany told him again.  
"She almost killed you, I am not going anywhere." he turned to her with his whole body.   
"I am sure Jon Snow would've not brought her here if she still wanna kill me. Or Am I wrong?" she raised her eyes to Jon. He shook his head.   
"Let me stay. I don't trust them" Daario told her quietly. Almost whispering to her ears. Jon felt how the jealously filled his whole body. He wanted to go there. Arya looked up to him and she saw it. She never saw Jon acting like this.   
"You have many other things to do. And I am sure, I am in safe." Dany answered to Daario and looked at her back over her shoulder. Drogon was standing in the balcony. "You can go." she told him again and they kept the eye contact for some seconds. Daario frowned but then took a step back and started to leave. He gave a look to Jon when he passed by them then closed the door. 

The silence was huge in the room after Daario left. None of them knows how to start.   
"I told her everything." Jon broke the silence finally. "About your resurrection, Bran, and... about our daughter." he finished with a big swallow. Dany surprised. She couldn't believe he told her they have a daughter. What if she came exactly because of that. To kill their daughter.   
"And?" Dany tried to be calm. Jon looked to Arya. She was still looking at her suspiciously.   
"He convinced me to give you a chance." she answered finally.  
"At least he could convince you now." Dany raised her eyes to Jon.   
"I am not sure you deserve it." Arya was serious. "But I would never harm an innocent child neither a mother. Even if she is not that innocent. We are different."   
"I understand why are you hating me now. I accept it. I did horrible things in King's Landing. A horrible mistake." Dany started.  
"You did" Arya agreed quickly.  
"But I can't understand why you did not give me a chance. When I sacrificed my army to save Winterfell and humans." she finished. "I had one sin then. I loved your brother." She raised her eyes to Jon "And you did everything to break us apart. You and your sister."  
"That is not an excuse for what you did."   
"No. It is not." Dany raised her eyebrow, then sighed. "And I paid a huge price for it. The man who I loved killed me." 

"Past is in the past." Jon tried to distract the topic. "We... no matter what we did. It happened already. We all ... all of us made terrible mistakes. Even you" He looked down to Arya. He was right. He also killed people, but never innocents, but yes. She killed the whole Frey family, because of what they did. "We learn to live with those mistakes, or we let those mistakes control our lives." he was standing between them.   
"It not depends on me." Dany turned to them. "I don't want revenge. I don't want anything. Just keep my daughter in save. No matter what is the price." she was staring Arya. Jon walked to her and raised his eyes to Arya.   
"And I will do the same." he answered. He was standing right next to Dany. She was surprised. Jon Snow was there, stood next to his love, and against his sister, if that was necessary. "My daughter and my family are more important than anything."   
Dany felt how her heart beat faster. She looked to Jon barely noticeable and smiled a bit. She was proud, she was happy. She finally felt... maybe he really loves her.   
"So? What is your answer?" Jon asked Arya.   
"If I stay " She walked towards them "That not means I trust you." she was talking to Dany "But I trust my brother. And his daughter is my family too.  And we have to protect our family."   
"And what about your other brother? The King? Who wants to see me dead. He wants to see him dead." she nodded towards to Jon "And our daughter too."   
"Time will tell." Arya turned her back at them and walked out of the room. Jon took a deep breath and turned to Dany. She smiled a bit to him.   
"You can trust her." he added.  
"As she said. Time will tell." she answered quietly and walked a bit further from him.   
"Dany."   
"Yes?" she turned to him  
"Thank you. To let her stay. To... stopped him to kill her. To...  Give her a chance, after... everything. That means a lot." Jon lowered his head.  
"She is your sister after all." she nodded. "But I still don't understand what is she doing here."   
"She had adventures on the sea. Then she found Essos. And... Kinvara sent her here."  
"What?" Dany raised her eyes to him and frowned.  
"She went to the Red Temple and met with her. She told me, Kinvara offered her to come to Meeren. Maybe that means she is not a threat, or why the servant of the Lord would've sent her here?"  
"I don't know. I hope you are right." she sighed.   
"Just keep your bloodhounds on a leash." Jon couldn't resist to mention it. How Daario acted with them. He was more worried about Arya now than Dany or himself. "Maybe it is time to return. As their Queen."  
"Those bloodhounds" she walked to him. Close. "swore to protect me at the cost of their lives. Their leader swore to protect me at the cost of his life. If your sister doesn't try to kill me again. She is in save." 

Their eyes stuck. Jon narrowed his eyes. He felt again. He felt how he wanted to kiss her, and he wanted to choke her at the same moment. The jealousy what he felt towards Daario makes him mad, and how Dany defended him it just makes those feelings worse.  
"You can go now. Find a chamber for her." 

IRON ISLANDS

Two more days passed and Ser Davos finally reached the Greyjoys castle. He went alone, on smuggling routes. He did not want anyone to find him or spot him. He already took a huge risk, and he knew it. He did not talk with anyone.   
"Davos" Gendry hugged his old friend when he saw him, and he did the same. "I came here as soon when I got the raven. But I don't understand."  
"You will. Just go. We have to talk with Yara." he went forward and Gendry followed him. 

"What did I do to deserve the honour of your presence?" Yara smiled at Ser Davos. "Lord Baratheon" she nodded towards to him.  
"Lady Greyjoy" Gendry smiled.  
"I assume, you already got my message." Davos told her.   
"I did." Yara turned her back at them "And... I am sorry if I cause disappointment to the King, but I won't go to Essos, to defeat a woman, who they think is Daenerys Targaryen."  
"Why not?" Davos asked back.  
"Because even if it is true, if she is alive. She saved the Seven Kingdoms from a tyrant. With fire and blood, yes. But she did not deserve the fate she got. If she is alive... " Yara explained.  
"She is"  
"How do you know?" Yara shrugged her shoulders.  
"Because I saw with my own eyes when a man came back from the dead. After he stabbed by his heart. But he is alive."   
"So if she is alive... and if she wanna fight for the Kingdoms again maybe I'll join her." Yara was honest. She did not care about Bran or his visions.   
"This is treason" Davos answered.  
"This is the truth. I was just honest." she stepped closer and they stared each other.  
"Jon is with her." Davos stated.   
"To kill her again?" Yara frowned and walked more close.  
"To save her. And their daughter." he answered. "Because the family is the most important thing. Isn't it?"  
"It is." Yara handed her arms towards to Ser Davos.  
He started to smile and Yara smiled back at him. They understood each other without any more words.   
"Few hours and we can go." Yara walked passed by them to get her men together.   
"We can go to where? I don't understand." Gendry spread his arms. "She just told, she won't help. Now she wanna go." He was puzzled. Davos went closer to him and patted his shoulder.   
"Am I the only one who doesn't understand any of this?" Gendry asked him. Ser Davos looked around then gave a small piece of paper to his hand.   
"Do not forget, who gave you a new life. Now it is the time to repay." he told him, and left him in the middle of the room. He slowly opened the paper and there was only one word in it. ESSOS.

MEEREN

"They arrived." Daario told Daenerys, who was ready to welcome the Dothraki army in Meeren. Her hair was blonde again. Fallen to her back. She made two little braids too in the top of her head. She took a deep breath.   
"The Second Sons?"  
"I called them. They are waiting for the announcement." Daario answered and bowed towards to Dany.  
"Where is Jon?"   
"Outside. With his sister. They are waiting for you too."   
She nodded towards to Daario and left the chamber. He followed her.   
"Are you ready?" Jon looked to her eyes.  
"I am." she answered, but there were still fear in her eyes. Jon noticed it.   
"Dany." he stopped her, taking her hand.   
"I'll follow you, just a minute." Dany told to Daario. He looked down to Arya and they both left them there. 

He was facing her. Grabbed a pin of her hair and adjusted it, while he was staring her in silence.   
"Jon. They are waiting for me." Dany told him.  
"I know. I just... I wanted to be sure" He hesitated "You are ready for this."  
"You worry." Dany frowned.  
"You told me not to long ago... that you are not ready, to get on Drogon again." he was still holding her hand "Of course I worry." he caressed her hand with his finger.   
"I have to." she answered "For her. They have to see me again as the powerful Queen they all knew."  
"You are." Jon answered. "You don't have to prove it."   
"I just. Want to... get over this. And then you can go and bring Missandei home. Where she belongs. To us."   
"To us." Jon smiled. Maybe that was the first time when Dany talked about the three of them as a family. He caressed her hand one more time then placed one of his hand to her neck. Pulled her close and gave a kiss to her forehead. 


	18. Chapter 18

MEEREN

Jon walked with her to Drogon. He did not want to leave her alone. He saw - no matter how hard she tries to hide - how she fears. She was unsure of herself. That was a strange thing from Daenerys but also an understandable thing. She was looking at Drogon at placed her hand to him.   
"As I said." Jon stepped next to her. "You don't have to if you are not ready." He was watching her.   
"When I'll be ready then?" She looked at his face.  
"I don't know." He smiled a bit. "Power is a dangerous thing."  
"But without power, we can't protect her." She answered and she took a step. Started to climb to the dragon's back. Jon stepped back and watched her. She closed her eyes and Drogon flew up to the sky.   
"I love you Dany." He whispered and went to the field where the others were waiting for him. 

The armies were murmuring. Especially the Second Sons. They had no idea what is going on, meanwhile, the dothrakies wanted to see her. Wanted to know it is true. Wanted to know the Queen is really back or that was just some scam.   
"Where were you?" Arya asked Jon when he arrived. "I hate to stay alone with that."  
"I wanted to be sure she..."  
"Won't burn them alive?" Arya asked him. "You can never be sure."  
Jon frowned. She hated his sister still makes such comments.   
"You'll never forgive her. Don't you?"   
"I am not thinking with my dick and I keep my eyes open" she did not look at him. He wanted to answer, he wanted to argue with her, but that would make no sense. Nothing could change Arya feelings towards to Dany. Only time... Jon was glad some way because she is there but meanwhile he thought... her presence just makes things harder. He had no chance to spend real time with Dany since Arya was in Meeren and Daario was just constantly beside Dany. Jon hated it. And now he knows he has to leave. He has to bring back her daughter. Maybe that will help to make peace between everyone. She was a miracle. He had no idea where would they be if Missandei doesn't exist. Maybe Dany would already put a stake to his heart. At the first moment when she saw him. Or maybe Drogon would have never brought him there. They heard the roar and the big enormous beast landed in front of the army. With Daenerys Targaryen on his back. Everyone remained in silence. They were in shock. They couldn't believe their own eyes. She slowly climbed down from Drogon and staring at the crowd. 

Jon noticed how her hand was shaking. He narrowed his eyes and took a step closer. Dany crossed her hands and walked forward while Drogon flew up and left her there with a loud roar. Jon and Daario were standing next to each other. Dany glanced back and saw them. Daario was smiling at her meanwhile Jon looked more worried. Dany sighed and turned back to the armies.

"Blood of My Blood" she started in dothraki "I told my bloodriders to bring you here if you still believe in your Khaleesi. You are here and I promise you if you help me to save this country from the ones who wanna destroy it, we'll make a better world. Not the other side of the Narrow Sea. Not in a foreign land. Here. For you!" She shouted and the dothrakies started to cheer her. She finally could smile a bit. Those people respected and loved her. She turned to the others.  
"Second Sons. You were mercenaries but years ago you decided to fight for me. For me. For Daenerys Targaryen. I came back from the dead because my fight is not done yet. You followed that man" she pointed to Daario. He straightened himself and gave a look-out look to Jon "and you became heroes. You saved Dragon's Bay from the slave-holders and kept the peace. The peace what we earned. Together. Will you fight by my side again to keep this land save from a foreign enemy?" She took a deep breath while the Second Sons started to cheer her. "Now and Forever?" They cheered louder. 

"They really love her. Aren't they?" Arya looked around.  
"As I said." Jon placed his hand to her shoulder "she is not that monster who you think she is."   
"Maybe. But she just inciting them to win a war against or brother." Arya stated and walked away. He just sighed. He felt there will be never peace in this family. They both were his family... even if they hate each other. Jon was started to thinking. He did not feel safe to leave Arya behind while he goes back to Meeren. He did not trust his own sister. She was not that little innocent girl who he grew up with. She was a warrior. Just as Dany. He smiled a bit when he realized how similar they are. Strong women who never really needed a man to achieve their goals and meanwhile they are more look like enemies from the first moment. At least Arya was a bit better than Sansa...

WINTERFELL

"Are we sure it comes from the capital?" Sansa held Samwell letter in her hand.  
"Yes My Queen." The master nodded.  
Sansa read it again and again but those words just cannot make sense. Daenerys Targaryen is alive and she is in Essos. Unites her army. She can't be alive. That was impossible. But the last lines bothers her the most. King Bran, The Broken, First of His Name, the King of the Six Kingdoms asked her help to... defeat Daenerys and everyone who helps her. Even ... Jon Snow, the bastard son of Ned Stark. Who is there and support the Queen to regain the throne.  
"There must be some misunderstandings." Sansa sat down.   
"Your brother has a rare ability. If he sees that... it must be true."  
"But ... " she incredulously. "He ... he is at the Wall. We sent him there. He would never break his oath."  
"Are you sure My Queen?" The Master looked at her "When was the last time you've talked with Jon Snow? Or got any news from him?"  
Sansa frowned. Since they sent him to the Wall she knows nothing about him. She wanted to write to him. She wanted to ask him... how his life going but she did not have time for that. No that was not true... she just ... felt guilt. Not because of Daenerys. Just because of Jon. Because he did not deserve his fate. He would've deserved more. Much more. He was a good man. He was her brother and... he was a loyal and honourable man. She knew it. But at least the North is free. Thanks to them. She did not mind she told the truth to Tyrion. She would do it again but ... everything just went wrong. Because he falls in love with the Mad King's daughter.   
"What is your answer?" The Master asked Sansa.  
"I don't know." She shook her head. "I have to think about it."

MEEREN

"The Second Sons are happy that you are here. I knew they'll be." Daario told Dany "just as I am." He took a step closer. He was standing right in front of her and smiled.  
Jon entered into the room. He couldn't believe every damn time he is away that irritating asshole is always around her. Not just around but so close.   
"Jon." Dany noticed him and took a step away from Daario.  
"I did not want to interrupt." He lowered his head. He needed to control himself. He needed to keep himself back. Now Daario was not important. Only his daughter. It was time finally.  
"Then maybe you can go away." Daario turned to him.  
"I will." He raised his head. "I go and bring my daughter here. Where she belongs. To her family." He was staring at Dany. She smiled at him. "But I want you to come with me." He continued and looked at Daario.  
Daenerys eyes widen. She couldn't find a word to answer. She was surprised.  
"And leave her here with your sister? Do not even dream about it." Daario almost laughed about him.  
"She is coming with us." He answered confidently. "I don't think it would be a good idea to left her here either." He was still looking at Dany.  
"You don't trust your own sister. That tells a lot." Daario continued. He clearly tried to humiliate him in front of Daenerys.  
"No. No I don't." Jon admitted. Daenerys finally saw the change. The change in him. Now he did not trust his family above everything and he wanted to keep her in save from her. She knew... she would never harm an innocent child but she was still not sure she would not put a dagger to her heart if she would have a chance.

"Why... " Dany started "why do you want Daario to go with you?" She asked him quietly.  
"Because I need the best soldiers. My daughter life is the most important thing."  
"What a lie." Daario answered immediately and turned to Dany. "I won't leave you here. Maybe it is a plan to leave you alone and there will be no one to protect you."  
"She has an army. Two armies to be accurate. And Drogon. And she doesn't need a man all day around to guard her. She'll be in save. Here. As long as we're away. " Jon stated. He was so calm and serious.   
"I won't..." Daario continued.  
"You will." Dany answered and raised her eyes to him. "Because that is what I command. You. Arya and Jon are the best fighters. My daughter will be in save with you." She was looking at his eyes. "Now please... "she lowered her head "I want to change some words with Jon Snow." She turned her back to Daario and walked further from him. Daario hesitated for some seconds.  
"My Queen." He bowed then left the room filled with rage. 

"So. That is your best plan to keep him away from me." Dany glanced at him. She was standing next to the table.   
"It would be a lie if I tell you... I did not think about that too." He admitted with a half smile. "But... to be honest... no matter how I hate him. He is a great fighter. I have to admit this. And now only that matters." He took a deep breath. Dany did not answer just staring the map in front of her. Jon went closer.  
"I want to... hold her in my arms again." She told him quietly.  
"You will. Soon." He stood next to her. He wanted to touch her. Hug her close but he understood. After he kissed him... and she pushed him away. He understood. She needed time and he wanted to give her all the time she needs. No matter how it kills him.   
"Promise me Jon. Everything will be alright." She looked up to him.   
"I do everything for her. I promise." He frowned and suddenly Dany hugged him. He surprised but after a second he placed his arms around her.   
"I know you will." She snuggled to his chest.  
"You'll be okay if... all of us ..." he sighed "If you need him to stay. I... " He hesitated "I understand."  
"No. I need my daughter. And I need her to be safe. I trust your decision. If you think this is the best way. I accept it." Her cheek was on his chest. She felt his scent. Felt his arms around her.  
"You really said you trust me?" Jon asked her and raised his eyebrow.  
"Maybe." She smiled a bit. "What you did in the past few days means a lot. You stood by me. Against your sister. You proved your daughter is important." She was talking quietly.  
"Not just my daughter. Her mother too." He placed his chin to her head. "And I'll do everything that you finally believe it." 

Dany slowly let him go but still holding his hand and slowly started to walk towards her bedroom. He followed her without any question.


	19. Chapter 19

MEEREN

Dany spent the night in his arms. Jon hugged her close and they were sleeping together. Nothing happened between them but feeling close to each other again meant more than anything. She was the one who wanted it. She was the one who wanted him to stay with her, and not because he had to. Not because he had no other place to sleep. She wanted him to stay because she wanted to spend the night in his arms. When she opened her eyes in the morning he was still there. His arms were around her body and his other arm were under her neck. She smiled a bit. His arms were around her as an armour what keeps her safe from everything. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Jon really repented what he did. Maybe he really loves her... and he made a mistake. Just as she did in King's Landing, but she would never hurt him. No... Yes, she killed many people but she would've never hurt Jon. She was in love with him. Since ... she had no idea since when.

She remembered back to the first time when he saw him. At Dragonstone. When he stepped into the room she already thought how handsome he is but slowly she started to... get to know him. And more time she spent with him she fell more and more into him. She had no idea why. He was different than Drogo. Different than Daario. He was just a man. With his gentle heart, honest worlds and he has those amazing deep brown eyes. She bit her lower lip. Not to mention the other things... she never experienced that kind of sex with anyone. Jon was the perfect man for her except the fact he killed her. While he was kissing her. She wanted to forget it. She wanted to erase this memory from her head because it haunted her. She started to caress his hand. His fingers... can they be a family? A real family someday? Is there any chance for them? With this new life. With her new life after death... she felt how he moved and turned to him with her body. He slowly opened his eyes and when he realized where he is, he smiled.

"Hi" Dany whispered.   
"I don't feel my arm." Jon told her quietly.   
"Oh." She raised her head and released his arm. He shook it a little.   
"I've told you to not leave it under my head." Daenerys was giggling.  
"I did not think your head is that heavy." He answered with a half smile.  
"Hey!" Dany poked him but they were still smiling. Her giggles were music to his ears. He grabbed her hand and turned in the bed. He was laying over her. Their eyes locked.   
"It was..." he sighed and caressed her cheek "a long time ago when I hear your laugh." He stated.  
"I did not have much reason for it."   
"Glad you have now " he did not take his eyes off of her face.   
"When are you planning to leave?" She broke the eye contact with him. He understood. That was the line. For now. The line what he can't cross. Not now. He laid back to the other side of the bed.   
"Sooner is better." He sighed.  
"Yes. Sooner is better. We don't know ... when... "she sat up on the bed "we don't know how much time we have."   
Jon placed his arms to her back and she looked to him at that moment above her shoulder.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna go and bring her here with Drogon?" He asked her.  
"No." She shook her head "I am not sure I am able to do that and ... that would be too risky. Not save. A dragon is to awareness. Too big. I am sure Bran... " she hesitated. Every time they were talking about him she had to realize he is his brother. No matter what happens. "So he... has some men here too." She explained.  
Jon sat up too and pulled her to himself.   
"Since when are you that careful?" He smiled a bit.  
"I don't know. I just... I would do everything for her. I would die for her. It is not just about me anymore."   
"No. It is not. It is about us. And our family. Our future" he whispered to Dany.   
"Do you... think we have a future?" Daenerys asked him quietly while she was still on his arms.   
"It depends on you." He answered and kissed the top of her head.

KING'S LANDING

"Samwell? Are you leaving?" Brienne found him at the gates of King's Landing. He was preparing to get on a horse.   
"Yes Ser Brienne." he nodded towards her "The King wants me to study more about red priestesses in Essos, and I don't have any books here. Just at the Citadel."  
"Strange." Brienne frowned. "I thought he knows everything."  
"His ability is quite strange. I don't understand it well either. He told me they can block his visions some way. Or something like that." he lowered his head, and shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure what he sees and what not."  
Brienne nodded, and Sam got to the horse.   
"Sam." she raised her eyes to him "Did we get any answers for the ravens?"  
"Yes, yes. Dorne and the Vale supports the King. Gendry, ahm... Ser Baratheon left Strormsend, but he did not have an army so it doesn't really matter. His master wrote to us, he wanted to travel around the Seven Kingdoms. The Iron Islands also supports us, but they asked time to prepare themselves."  
"And Lady Sansa?"  
"You mean Queen Sansa?" Sam asked back.  
"Yes, Queen Sansa. Did she send an answer?"  
"No. Not yet." Sam lowered his head.  
"Also strange."   
"The North is independent. If Lady Sansa wants to stay out of this war, she can do it."  
"But he is her brother. The King." Brienne shook her head.   
"Just as Jon Snow" Sam answered without any smile or emotion he pulled the bridle.

Bran was sitting on his chair, in his room.   
"Did you take care of what I asked?"  
"Yes." Tyrion answered and nodded. He was not sure, he did it well, but he did. He was not sure in anything since the truth comes out about Daenerys. He considered himself a smart and compassionate man, but murdering an innocent child is something that he would never do.   
"Good. Maybe in this way, we can avoid the war." Bran did not look at him.  
"Your Grace, you heard or saw... when she said she wants to conquer Westeros again?"  
"You have doubts in me."   
"No. No. Please, do not misunderstand me. Just... Daenerys always wanted a child. Now she has one. I just... don't understand." Tyrion tried to explain his thoughts. "Why would she risk the child life she always wanted."  
"Because she is mad. Just as her father was. A mad man never thinks with a clear mind."

Tyrion nodded. He accepted the King's answer, but something was strange. Jon Snow killed her when she was mad. Or acted as mad... as her father was. But if it is true, Jon Snow now is there with her in Essos. Supports her and protect her. If she would be mad... these things together just couldn't make any sense in his head. Or maybe the love, what Jon feels towards to Dany really took his mind? He had no idea. He had no choice but to trust his King. Who he chose. The King was raised by him.

MEEREN

They were walking towards the gate in Meeren. Arya, Jon, Daario and Daenerys. Jon glanced at Dany many times, while he was walking in front of her. They were smiling at each other continuously, it was not hard to notice for Daario.  
"As I see you quickly forgave him." he leaned closer to her ears.  
"Jon Snow is the father of my child. He'll always have an important role in my life. Even if I forgive him or not."  
"What did he do against you? He was the one... who...?" he asked her.  
"He hurt me." Dany turned to Daario and stopped with the walk. "That is all you have to know. But now he is here, and he wanna save my daughter and protect her."  
"Are you sure?" he raised his eyebrow.  
"If you hurt him or his sister, I swore I'll burn you alive when you get back. I have enemies around the world. I don't need any close to me." she was talking seriously.  
"Anything wrong?" Jon stepped closer to them.  
"No." Dany smiled at him "Nothing wrong. Daario just wanted to be sure, I'll be alright if you all leave"  
Jon frowned, he could say when she was lying, and that answer sounded like a lie. She did not look at him. He raised his eyes to Daario. He did not trust him, and he knew the feeling is mutual.

Two soldiers waited for them at the gates with horses. Arya was in silence all the time long while they were walking there. She wanted to help Jon's daughter, but she couldn't understand why he insisted Daario go with them. That was so unnecessary. He was an irritating asshole, and he was dangerous. That was clear from the first moment for Arya. She always kept her eyes on him. 

"My Queen" Daario turned to Dany.   
"You better go Daario Naharis. If you want to keep your oath, then help to bring my daughter here. In save" she nodded.   
"I will do everything" he glanced at Jon, but he avoided to look at him. He did not want any fight before they leave but Daario clearly trying to provocate it. Daario turned back to Daenerys and leaned closer. Dany took a step back, but not far enough, and he could easily kiss her cheek. "If I didn't survive" he smirked.   
"You may forget again, she is your Queen." Jon stepped closer.   
"I did not." he turned to him with his whole body "Do you have any problem with it?"  
"Yes, I do." Jon frowned.   
"I am not your enemy" Daario leaned closer to him, patted his back, and he continued quietly "You don't have any idea, how many places I kissed her before" he smirked again, but Jon pushed him away and wanted to punch him out.  
"ENOUGH!" Dany yelled and stood between them, placed her hands to their chest. "What the hell is your problem?" she turned to Jon.   
"Mine?"   
"Daario is not your enemy." she told him slowly and strongly. "If you can't work together, I'll find someone who can bring back my daughter, because she is more important than anything else. Are you able to understand this? The risk of this? The importance?" she was on fire, and she was heated. Daario was just smiling behind her, but then she turned to him "This is also true for you" she cut it into his face too, then walked a bit further from them. Arya smiled a bit at the situation. She had to admit, how Dany solved it, was quite cool, because how these two acted with each other, even irritates her. 

Jon and Daario still staring at each other and at the next moment they saw a dagger what passes through them towards to Daenerys. They both followed it with their eyes and got scared. It dropped into the head of a man, who was standing behind Dany with a knife. Daenerys was just staring at Arya, who just saved her life with that move. She had no idea what to think when she saw Jon's sister throwing a dagger towards her. After some seconds, she looked down and saw the men. He was dead. 

"Are you alright?" Jon almost jumped next to her and Daario followed him to.   
"My Queen." Daario continued.  
"Yeah." she raised her eyes to Arya. She walked closer and crouched next to the dead body. He pulled out the dagger and then ripped off the face of the man. That was a mask. All of them were speechless.   
"How... " Dany started. She was surprised.   
Arya stood up and looked at her.  
"He was a faceless man. Someone hired him." she answered.  
Dany and Jon looked at each other. They knew the answer. So Bran did not give up and using newer and newer methods to kill them. To kill her.   
"As I said earlier. I am not going anywhere. I don't leave you here." Daario stepped closer to Dany and placed his hand to her arms.  
"You go." Arya answered. "Both of you."  
"No way. We can't..." Jon stepped to his sister.  
"I'll stay. "Arya told him confidentially "I know them. I know how they move, I know their methods, I know their faces. I am one of them if you forget it already.  None of you noticed him, just me. I'll stay." Arya told them then turned to Jon "Bring your daughter home" 


	20. Chapter 20

MEEREN

It was not easy, but in the end, Arya confessed them to leave as soon as they can. To bring back Missandei where she belongs. She was also surprised. She did not expect a faceless assassin is trying to kill Daenerys. That was strange. She knew how it works. She knew those assassins can be hired to kill people, even if those people are innocent. Sure, Daenerys was not innocent, but she had to protect her. She just felt it. When she saw the man behind her and saw the knife in his hand, she did not hesitate. She knew what she had to do. From her heart. It was strange. She wanted to kill Daenerys and a few days later she was the one who saved her life from a murderer. She did not even understand herself, but after the things, Jon told her... that was the right thing to do. A child cannot live without her mother. Until the mother can control herself. That Daenerys, in Essos nothing like the Queen she was in Westeros. She did not saw any sign of madness in her. She started to think maybe they were wrong, but meanwhile, she was there. She was with the many innocent women and children in the streets of King's Landing when Dany just started to burn them alive. She saved her, because of her brother, because he loves and trusts her. And they have a daughter. A daughter who deserves a better life, than any of them had. She deserves a family and love. 

Dany came out from the bath and Arya stood there. In her room. She was staring out at the window.   
"You don't have to be here all time long. I know you probably don't wanna spend your time with me." Daenerys told her while she was dressing up.  
"We have to set up some guards around." she turned to her. "Are there any who you trust? Instead of Jon and the leader of the Second Sons?"  
"Daario. His name is Daario."  
"I don't care about his name" Arya told her with indifference.   
"Some of the dothrakies were with me in Westeros. I know them the best, they would never harm me." she sighed.  
"Then you should order them to keep their eyes open, and stand guard. Alternately." Arya answered.  
"I will"   
Arya turned back to the window.   
"I ... " Dany walked closer to her "I did not say thank you. For saving me. I did not expect it... from you."   
"My brother thinks that you are a good person. He told me, you are not the monster who I think you are. If I let that man kill you... " she took a deep breath " I don't know. I just thought it is the right choice."  
"Thank you, Arya." Dany told her quietly.  
"Do you love him?" she asked her without any emotions. She just wanted to see things clear "Because he loves you. He is there because he loves you."  
"The answer is not that easy." Daenerys sighed.  
"Because he killed you?" Arya raised her eyes to Dany.   
"Loving someone, who put a dagger to your heart is not easy." Dany raised her eyebrows.  
"You deserved it. After what you did. And it hurts Jon even more. You did not see him after that. He blamed himself, he was questioning himself. We tried to convince him he made the right choice, but it did not matter. He loved you, and even if he did not tell it to us, I know. I know it killed him too." Arya explained.  
"I believe you. He told me many times that he ... regret it."  
"He shouldn't. If he would've not done it, someone else would. That was the clearest way." Arya answered.

"Many things... led me to do that horrible thing in King's Landing." Daenerys walked passed Arya and went to the balcony. "I am not that person. Never was. Maybe you don't believe it, but it is true. I started as a lost innocent girl. My brother ruled over me. He sold me to the dothrakies. I've been shamed and defiled. I needed to learn, how to be strong. How to take advantage of everything around me. My husband, the Khal killed my brother in front of my eyes. He needed to die or he would destroy me even more. He ... had our fathers madness in himself. That was clear. When he died, I remained the last living Targaryen. I kept listening from him, that we have to take back what is ours. That was my goal. All my life I wanted one thing to take back the Iron Throne. I freed the Slaver's Bay and killed many people. Bad people. Slave keepers, tyrants ... and gained armies. I went to Westeros years later, to fulfill my destiny. Then I met your brother. He came from nowhere and changed something in me." while Daenerys was talking Arya walked closer to her and listening quietly. "He came into my life, and my goals started to ... I don't know. I still wanted to Iron Throne, but I saw a chance, with him, I can have a better life. I thought I don't have to be alone. I thought... together... we... ahm... Did you know he almost died beyond the wall?"  
"Many times as I heard"   
"Yes, many times but I did not know him earlier. When I got the raven, that I am their only chance, I went there. I risked my life, my children lives to save him. I lost one dragon because I couldn't accept I am gonna lose him. I fall in love with him, even if I tried to deny it. Everything goes as in a fairytale story. I found a man. A King, and everything seemed perfect. Until we did not go back to Winterfell. When he got to know the truth about himself, he ... pushed me away. And when your sister..."  
Arya looked up to her angrily but Dany did not look at her.  
"When your sister told the truth about Jon's heritage to Tyrion everything falls apart. I've lost my advisors because they thought Jon would be a better King than me. Varys wanted to poison me. Jon... couldn't love me anymore. I saw with my own eyes how they shot my other children and they beheaded my closest friend in front of my eyes. I had nothing left. The pain and grief were just grown over me. I couldn't control it anymore. All the pain because of my losses just came to the surface. I wanted revenge. I wanted to show Cercei that I am not weak and she can't hold me back anymore. I made the greatest mistake of my life. I don't really know how it happened. I wanted to burn down the Red Keep then I just... lost."

Daenerys took a deep breath. She was surprised because Arya is listening to her in quiet. She wanted to tell her those things. Maybe it helps her to see things clearly, even if she can't forgive her ever.   
"I also took revenge on my family." Arya finally started to speak. "I killed the ones who murdered my brother and my mother. I killed all the men in this family. But I did not hurt the women or children. I knew the lines. "  
"I wish I could know the lines too," Dany answered and walked back to her chamber.   
"You did not answer my question." Arya stated and followed her. "Do you love him after what he did? Or you just use him to keep yourself and daughter save from the danger?  
Dany lowered her head at first, then she raised her eyes to Arya.  
"I still love him. With all my heart." Dany sighed.   
"Good." she nodded and started to walk out of the room. 

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

Daario and Jon were riding together. Without any word. They were speechless and neither of them really wanted to be there where they are. Jon wanted to be together with his family again. With his love and his daughter. Daario was the last person whom he wanted to spend a minute.   
"The sun is going down" He stated and stopped with the horse.  
"And?" Darrio went passed by him "Are you afraid of the dark?"  
"We should camp here and we're going forward tomorrow." Jon answered.  
"This is why a trip to Meeren takes two days for you." Daario told him above his shoulder.   
"The horses need some rest just as we do." Jon insisted.  
"I won't stay here in the middle of the desert."  
"I guess, you are afraid of something." Jon frowned.  
Daario laughed and turned his horse back to Jon. He went closer to him.  
"You are not in Westeros. It would be better to realize it already. You cannot camp anywhere you want. Or you'll die. Now I think about that, you should just stay here. That would be the best for all of us." he turned his back at him and went forward again.  
"I know you love her. Just as I do." Jon needed to say it. Daario stopped.   
"You?" He asked back.  
"I do. I am here because I love her. And you hate me because she loves me. She chose me above you and you can't accept that." Jon answered confidently. 

"I don't know too much the habits in Westeros. But... here in Essos if you love a woman you don't betray her." he turned to Jon again "You don't hurt her. Or kill her." he raised his eyes on him.  
Jon remained in silence and lowered his head.  
"So it is the truth." Daario stated after a couple of seconds "You were the one, who put a dagger to her heart. And you say you love her?"   
"You know nothing about it. You were not there." Jon answered ardently.  
"No. I was not. It would have been better. I would've never allowed you to kill her. Because I love her. She is my Queen. I would never betray her."   
"There was no other choice. She was not the woman you or I knew."  
"And after what you did you think she still loves you? Pathetic." he answered sarcastically "She tolerates you because you are the father of her child. She accepted the fact, that baby needs her dad. But she would never be able to love you again. Maybe she tries. Maybe she is trying to convince herself she is able to love you, but she'll never be. You lost her when you killed her. And I can't wait for the moment when she finally realizes she... neither her daughter doesn't need you anymore. That is what you deserve." he told it straight to his face.  
Jon couldn't argue. That was his biggest fear. He hated it but Daario was right. Dany maybe never been able to love him again, but he won't give up. Not until his last breath. He has to fix his fault. He has to prove her how he loves her, and what he did... they just have to forget it somehow and move on. He can't accept the fact, to leave her and let this asshole to raise his daughter or touch Dany ever again. 

"Come. I know a place where we can spend the night." Daario went forward with his horse and Jon followed him. He had no better choice. "What I still don't understand. How you survived this. How no one killed you after what you did. Grey Worm, the dothrakies, Drogon. You should be dead already." he can't stop.  
"Maybe the Lord of Lights wanted me to stay alive." he answered firmly.  
"Sure. Why. Who the hell are you? Just a man. A man who murdered a woman. You don't deserve to live after what you did."  
"I am a man yes. The last living male Targaryen in the world. Maybe we destined to be together. Maybe this is why the Gods give us our daughter." Jon smiled a bit when he said it and he saw how Daario froze.   
"What did you say?"  
"She did not tell you. "Jon continued "My real name is Aegon Targaryen, maybe that explains why Drogon did not burn me alive. And I am not gonna leave her. Do not even dream about it. If you want me to disappear you have to kill me. We'll see what she would say about it. " he smirked a bit.


	21. Chapter 21

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

"That is a brothel" Jon stated.   
"One of the best in Essos. Mantarys is not a huge town, but the girls are ..." Daario laughed."  
He went forward and Jon followed him. After they entered it was clear, that is not the first time, when Daario was there. He frowned and looked around. There were different girls everywhere, different ages, from the youngest to old ones.   
"Do not look that miserably." Daario turned to him. "You act as you've never been a brothel."  
"I wasn't" Jon sighed.   
"What?"   
"I used to live my life in a different way. Different places. I spent most of my life beyond the wall and there are no brothels there in the North." 

Daario clearly surprised and handed an ale to his hand. He shook his head, but then Daario nodded with his head.   
"Drink. It is better than stay in some godforsaken place." he walked to a table and sat down. Jon held his ale and sat opposite to him.   
"What you said." Daario drank into his jug "Is still not clear. You are a Targaryen? Just as Daenerys?"  
"I am." Jon nodded. "I am the son of her brother."  
"That story is more interesting." he placed his legs to the table. "But it explains why she fond of you. Even if you killed her."   
Jon frowned. He did not want to talk about this topic, not with Daario, not there. He wanted to erase it from his memory. Daario drank the whole jug, then brought another for himself.   
"And you've never been a brothel. What kind of man are you?"  
"It seems there are different things what important in our lives." he answered and felt himself unpleasantly.   
"Did you ever fuck her? I mean you had sex with her, because you can make her pregnant, but I mean... did you really fuck her in the way she likes it?"   
"It is not a topic what I am going to discuss with you." he squinted.  
"Oh, come on. We are alone. Have you ever fucked with anyone instead of her?"   
"As I said, it is none of your business."  
"I did. I was with many. And I know how to please a woman. Even the Dragon Queen. Oh, I remember her moans ... how those moans filled the room. She is a wild cat or a real dragon. I never experienced that kind of sex with any other girl. She never gets enough." he continued.   
"You breaking the point." Jon looked him threateningly.  
"The truth hurts." he smirked "I just can't imagine a virgin boy or man ... can satisfy her needs. We all have needs." he was looking sideways and a young girl was walking towards him.   
"I better go to sleep." Jon stood up. He needed to stay away from Daario, before he does some reckless thing. The feeling... he wants to kill him just grows in him day by day. When he wanted to leave a girl stood right in front of him.  
"You are a stranger." she looked into his eyes and placed her hand to his chest. She had blonde long hair, and blue eyes. She did not wear too many clothes, her breast can be clearly seen. "I love strangers. And I love to show them how we please a man." she almost licked his lips and with her hand, she grabbed his dick through his pants. Jon clutched her arm and pulled it away from himself right at that moment. He glanced at Daario. There was a woman in his lap and he was caressing her breast. Jon rolled his eyes.  
"We are leaving at dawn. We are not here because of this." he told him then started to walk away.  
"He has no idea what he misses." Daario smiled at the girl, then kissed her while with his other hand he pulled the other girl to his lap too. 

Jon was laying on the bed. He heard many groans and moans and he couldn't sleep. He was just staring the ceiling and thinking about Daenerys. Those things what Daario told him earlier... still bothered him. Even the fact that how he was fucking her. He knew it is her past. He had a past too, and they were never talking about it. Maybe they should. He felt maybe he is right and he is not enough for Dany. Maybe she just let him stay because of their daughter. Many things were in his mind that night, and he missed her. 

MEEREN

Dany couldn't sleep either. She was standing at the balcony. She wanted to know where are they. She was worried... for Jon. And for Daario too. Maybe let them leave together was not the best idea. Both men were intense, reckless sometimes and both were in love with her. She still had no idea what to expect from Daario if she let Jon back to her life as ... her lover. She closed her eyes and placed her arms around her body. She missed him. Missed his touch and his kisses. She never stopped loving him no matter how she tried to deny it. He was her one true love. She touched the wound. It was still there. It will never heal. She may forgive him someday but that wound will be there forever. To remind her for his betrayal. She smiled a bit when she thought about Missandei. Their daughter... maybe she was the sign. The reason to forgive him. A miracle what created the balance between them. The reason to forget the horrible things in the past and create a better future together.

"Good night, Dany." Jon whispered to the moon.  
"Good night Jon" Dany was also staring at the moon what was brighter than usual. She lowered her head and walked back into her chamber.

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

Daario opened his eyes in the morning, and one of the girls was standing above him. She did not blink, and there was a sword edge in her chest. He almost jumped up from the bed, and the girl has fallen to the floor. Jon was standing behind her and pulled his sword out from her body. The other girl also woke up and ran out of the room, screaming when she saw what happened. Daario was looking at Jon questioningly. Jon just tossed a dagger to him.   
"She wanted to cut your throat with this." he turned his back to Daario. "It is time to leave." he stormed out from the room. Daario looked to the girl, who was laying on the floor. He knelt down and she found a small piece of paper on her hand.  
"The King won't be ungrateful"   
He went after Jon after he got dressed. He was standing next to their horses and he was ready to leave.   
"I paid the price of the girl to the owner. He won't tell anything to anyone." Daario stepped next to Jon.   
"Can we leave finally?"  
"How did you know?" Daario asked him.  
"I did not. The sun comes up and I couldn't sleep. I entered your room and that woman was standing there and placed a dagger to your throat. If I did not kill her, she'll just cut your throat."  
"Why you did not let her?"  
"Because no matter how much I wanna see you dead or away from her, I need you to take back my daughter to Meeren. And I could never explain to Daenerys, it was not me who killed you. That is also true for you. If one of us dies, we lost." Jon told him. He was more brooding than usual.   
"I owe you one." Daario frowned. He hated it, he still hated Jon, and he still hated he is there, but he saved his life. He had to admit it. "I found a note in her hand. From the King."   
Jon took a deep breath.   
"Wonder how many letters did he sent to Essos. We have to hurry. Before any of those hired killers find my daughter." He jumped up to the horse. 

MEEREN

Dany was walking down the throne room. Arya was sitting there alone. She was looking at her sword. That small, and thin sword.   
"That was the one what your brother gave you." Dany stepped closer.   
"Needle." Arya answered.  
"Quite a good name for a sword." she stated and walked passed by her.  
"Where are you going?" Arya frowned.   
"I need to organize the feeding of Drogon. I don't want him to burn or eat anything that he shouldn't... he needs food." Dany explained "if he got enough food, everyone is in save."   
Arya did not answer. Dany lowered her head and went forward, but at the next moment, Arya was there. Right next to her. She looked down at her.  
"I promised my brother to keep you in save."  
"Look I..." she turned to her. She wanted to tell her she doesn't need a guard or someone who is always next to her. No. She was Daenerys Targaryen. She was a warrior Queen herself. Then she realized if she did not save her, she won't be there already. Arya was staring at her. "Thank you." she took a deep breath and go forward.   
They did not talk too much. Arya was listening quietly about how she was speaking to the dotharkies. When she finished the riders immediately left.   
"What did you say?"  
"I sent them to hunt and gave them gold to buy lambs and cows."  
"How many?"   
"As much as they can." Dany answered. "Dragons can eat 50 cows or lambs at once. Sometimes they hunt for themselves but ..." she lowered her head.  
"But?"   
"Drogon killed a baby once. I'll always remember the father's face. When she put that baby to the stairs in front of me." her eyes were in tears "After that..." she sighed "I locked my dragons. Viserion and Rhaegal. I did not want them to hurt any innocents. Any children."  
"Why not Drogon?" Arya asked her.  
"We couldn't lock him. He disappeared after that. He always had his own personality. He always was the strongest of all of them. The leader." Dany explained "But he never hurt any innocent children after that. Maybe he knew it was wrong."   
"Until King's Landing." Arya reminded her.   
Dany made a face. She was right, she knew it. No matter how much she wanted to forget what happened there she always reminded her.   
"King's Landing..." Dany hesitated "was not his mistake. Not his decision. I wanted to blame him, I wanted to blame Drogon for it. But it was not him. No. He just followed his mother. He did what I ordered him to do. Nothing else... maybe he knew it was not right. Maybe that is why he did not burn Jon alive after he killed me."  
"What do you mean?" Arya asked back.  
"Dragons are very intelligent creatures. We wouldn't think how much. He brought me here, to the Red Temple. I still have no idea how he knew. Why he brought me here. But he did. And he did not burn your brother alive after he killed me. He burned down the Iron Throne and not Jon. As if he knew... he can't blame him, for my mistakes. For my revenge. For my ... bad decision." 

They were walking towards in silence. Arya started to realize, maybe the Daenerys Jon knew and fall in love, was really different. Maybe.  
"What do you think, they already arrived at Meeren?" Arya asked Dany after some minutes.  
"Probably soon." she lowered her head.  
"I hope that two idiots can handle their jealousy and don't kill each other." Arya mentioned with a small smile. Dany started to laugh a bit. They were both laughing. That was the first time when Dany also felt, maybe there is a chance to get along well with Arya. They were not that different as they thought at first.   
"And what will be after that? When they brought her back?" Arya questioned her.   
"I don't know. It depends on..." she glanced at Arya. "on... your other brother. If he leaves us alone, let to live our lives then ... we live our life."   
"And if he is not?" Arya raised her eyes to her.   
"Then I'll do everything to protect my daughter and this country." she walked into the Pyramid. Arya left behind and she was thinking. Would it be the truth? Bran is now their enemy?


	22. Chapter 22

VOLANTIS

"I have a bad feeling" Daario stated when they arrived at the Red Temple. There were no people in the streets and it was too quiet everywhere. Jon looked at him worriedly then entered into the building. It also looked empty. They looked at each other then went inside. Jon was worried too. He ... Kinvara told them their daughter is in save there. They believed her. His hand was on Longclaw and walked slowly. Some noises came out from a room. He placed his hand to the door button and raised his eyes to Daario again. He was holding his weapon and nodded. Jon took a deep breath and entered.

"Jon Snow!" Kinvara stood in front of them, and she was surprised. There were children around the room. They were in their beds and everyone looking at them in shock. Kinvara gave them an angry look. "Don't worry. These two men won't hurt you." she smiled at the children then turned back to Jon and Daario. She walked out from the room and they were following her.  
"Are you crazy?" she asked them.  
"We thought..." Jon started.   
"We thought there is something wrong." Daario finished his sentence.   
"Daario Naharis." Kinvara eyed him and smiled with satisfaction   
"How do you know my name?" He frowned and placed his sword back to the sheath.   
"It doesn't matter. Not now." Jon cut him "Where is my daughter?"  
"Sleeping." Kinvara smiled. "She is a baby, and it is late at night. You can meet with her soon, but I don't wanna wake her up."   
Jon nodded. The red woman started to walk and they followed her.   
"I suppose you are hungry." she stated and led them into the kitchen. They sat down and Daario immediately started to eat. Jon just sat there and he relieved a bit. They were there. His daughter is in save, and tomorrow they can bring her back to her mother.

"Surprising to see you two together." Kinvara told them and staring the two men. "The two important men in the Queen's life. Two men who would die for her. Two men who would kill anything or anyone for her."   
"And only one man who was capable to kill her" Daario added, and Jon could kill him with his eyes.  
"Daenerys Targaryen had to die. That is how her fate fulfilled. Just as his." she raised her eyes to Jon Snow. "This is how it can be a whole."   
"I don't understand what are you talking about." Daario frowned.  
"There are things in the universe that only our God knows. They were chosen from their birth. The ice and fire. Daenerys as fire and Jon Snow, as ice. Our task was ... to bring them together."  
"Melissandre." Jon realized, and Kinvara just nodded.   
"They had to go through a parallel journey to be here where are they now. They fought, they lost, they loved, they suffered, they saved many, and killed many. They led people to war and saved people. They made mistakes, and they died for their mistakes." Kinvara sat down.   
"I never understood, when you are talking" Daario wiped his mouth.  
"You don't have to. You only have to keep your oath. Now and forever." she looked him suspiciously. 

"Where are the people from the street?" Jon asked her.  
"They are hiding. Most of them left. They knew something is coming. Some great threat. They saw the army. They scared. And the Iron Bank sent exactors."  
"Why?" Jon did not understand.  
"To let people know the war is coming. They chose a side. They seem... chose to support Westeros and they wanted to weaken Essos in their own way." she explained "Can you imagine what happens in Essos if your brother occupies it?"  
"Westeros lords never interested in Essos." Daario leaned back.  
"No. They did not. But that king is different. He is the living memory of the human. He has huge power and that power eroded him. He wants more. He wants the whole known and unknown world. Not just Westeros."   
"How do you know?" Jon asked her.  
"You still trust your brother Jon Snow." she lowered her head "Your trust and loyalty to your family will be the death of you if you don't accept who you are finally. You have to accept the dragon inside, and let the wolf go because that is not what she or your daughter needs now."  
"I am just... "he sighed "Trying to understand."  
"Your brother is dead." Kinvara looked into his eyes. "And you know that too, you just don't want to accept it. Sooner or later you have to... but I hope it won't be too late for her."   
"I told ya." Daario stated "You should go home, and live your life, and let her live her life with that child."  
"You really don't know when you should shut your mouth." Jon straightened in the chair and looked at him threateningly.   
"That is not an option. Never was. Without Jon Snow, she can't win the war."  
"Why?" Daario shrugged his shoulder. "Why is he so special?"  
"Because the Lord chose him to protect the princess who will bring the dawn." Kinvara answered. "They keep the balance together." 

"I think I heard enough for today." Daario stood up "Where can I find a room where I can sleep?"   
"One of the priestesses will show you one." Kinvara nodded towards Daario and pointed to the door. He started to walk out. "And Daario Naharis. Do not dare to dream about it. You're gonna spend this night alone." she added. His mouth falls open. He did not understand, how she knew. She had sex with some red priestesses earlier and those women really know how to fuck. He wanted to enjoy the night. "You can go" she finished with him and raised her eyes to Jon. "And you should sleep too. Tomorrow you have to take back the princess to her mother."  
Jon nodded but it was clear he wanted to say something. He waited some more seconds until Daario closed the door behind him.   
"You worried about something." Kinvara told him.  
"Many things." Jon faked a smile. "But... Bran..." he sighed.  
"I told you everything that I know. We are not masters, we don't have knowledge from the books. I don't know how to defeat him. I don't know what he sees and what not. His power is not the same as the other Three-Eyed Ravens earlier. He let it outgrow himself and without control that power is ... "  
"What?" Jon leaned forward.  
"Are dangerous for everyone. Not just for you and Daenerys. Not just for your daughter. Now the fate of humanity is in your hands."  
"I thought we already saved the humans when we defeated the Night King." Jon took a deep breath.  
"Maybe you defeated him too soon" Kinvara stood up and started to walk out from the kitchen. "Second door on the left. There is your daughter. You find a bed next to her. Good night, Jon Snow." 

MEEREN

Dany opened her eyes in the morning. She was caressing the pillow next to her. She missed Jon. And she missed her daughter. Their daughter. Every minute... she knew if everything goes well they'll be there again. With her. Just a few days and only that mattered. She knew they are in danger but she also knew ... if they are together everything will be fine. She turned on the bed and she shocked. A raven stood at the end of her bed. She was just staring it. Some seconds later she sat up on the bed but did not take her eyes off of the bird. The raven eyes were white. She knew. She felt. That is Bran. She had no doubts about it. The black bird was staring her. It did not move.  
"What do you want?" She asked the bird. She was calm but scared. "Leave us alone. Leave my daughter alone." She stood up and took a step closer. "I am not scared of you." She took another step and in that minute the raven flew up. The bird took circles in the chamber then flew towards the window. Dany followed. She went to the balcony and when the raven tried to fly away Drogon just snap it. Daenerys smiled a bit.   
"Do not mess with me" she added and she was proud. Drogon was still there for her. He took care of her. The dragon roared then fly away. Dany was just looking at the big beast in the air. 

She heard a knock.   
"Come in."   
"I heard some noises." Arya stepped into the room.  
"Since when you were in front of my room?" Dany asked her.  
"I promised to my brother I'll take care of you" she answered and walked to the window. She looked around.  
"A raven." Dany told her "a raven was in my room  
A raven with white eyes."  
"Ravens don't have white eyes." Arya rolled her eyes.  
"Sometimes they have" Dany answered.   
"Maybe you are wrong." Arya looked at her.  
"Or maybe you are in denial." She told her " but... I understand. He is your brother. Jon also can't believe his brother is..."  
"What?" Arya raised her eyes to her.  
"Brandon Stark not exists anymore. He is something else. And he doesn't care about who is innocent or not. He wanna kill my daughter. You better accept it if you wanna stay here." Dany told her then walked towards the bath.  
"You wanna learn how to fight?"  
"What?" Dany turned to Arya.  
"I can teach you. How to defend yourself. If you want to." Arya answered. Dany was surprised. She did not expect that. Her advisors and guards always fought for her. Keep her away from the face to face fights. But... she had to use a sword at the battle of Winterfell. Maybe if she knew how to use it she could save Ser Jorah.   
"You wanna train me?"  
"Would help a lot." Arya stated. "If you can defend yourself. And your daughter. If it is necessary.   
"Why would you wanna teach me?" Dany raised her eyebrows.  
"Do you want to learn it or not?" She sighed and raised her eyes to Dany.

VOLANTIS

Jon slept in the bed close to her daughter. Honestly, he did not sleep a lot. He was staring at that beautiful miracle almost all night long. She was the most amazing thing he ever saw in his life. And she was... his daughter. The fulfilment of their love. A thing what he never thought he ever has. Not after he killed the love of his life... but Kinvara said. It had to happen in this way. This is how they make a whole now. He did not really understand that but Kinvara always told things what he doesn't really understand totally. The first rises of the sun lit up the room. He sighed. They have to go. They had a long journey ahead of them.

"She is Nesera. She'll go with you to keep you hidden as much as she can." Kinvara presented a girl to them an hour later when they were ready to leave. A beautiful young girl. Daario eyes immediately stuck on her.   
"I thought you..." Jon frowned at Kinvara.  
"I have my own tasks here. I can't leave Volantis. It is not the right time yet. But she can help. The road will be longer this time. We prepared a chariot for you."  
"I still don't get why the Queen did not just fly here on Drogon." Daario stated.  
"Because she made a wise decision. No one can know who that baby really is until the time has come."  
"The time?" Jon asked.  
"Missandei has an important role in the future of the humanity. Like it or not. She is the one who we waited for."  
"How many times did I hear this." Daario rolled his eyes.  
"You better start to believe Daario Naharis." Nesera answered and stepped closer to him "The ones who don't believe cannot stay close to the princess for too long." 

She walked to the chariot with the baby in her arms and sat down.   
"Thank you. For everything." Jon nodded towards to Kinvara.  
"Your role just starts..." She answered and bowed "Aegon Targaryen"


	23. Chapter 23

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

"So where were you born?" Daario asked their new fellow traveller. He was riding on a horse meanwhile Jon and the woman were sitting in the chariot.  
"It doesn't matter. I am not the same girl now. I am the servant of the Lord of Lights." She answered.  
"And what kind of servant you are? New age or old age one?" Daario smiled at her. It was clear he was trying to seduce her. Jon just sitting there in silence and watching his daughter. She was sleeping. Barely can be seen from the clothes around her tiny body.   
"You better pay attention to the important things. And ask less questions." Nesera answered coldly. Jon smiled a bit under his nose. "Your charm does not have any affect on me." She added and kept her eyes on the lands around them. Daario made a face and went a bit forward with the horse.  
"Do not pay any attention to him." Jon stated quietly. "As I see it is in his veins."  
"I know men like him. I was not always a red priestess." She answered.  
"What happened?" Jon frowned.  
"A man who I loved betrayed me. I had to leave my city. I had nowhere to go. The Lord found me and showed me the way that I had to follow." She sighed. Jon did not like her answer. He did not understand what kind of game Kinvara played with him. Sent a girl with them who also betrayed by her lover. Just as he betrayed Daenerys.   
"You also betrayed a woman who you loved." She raised her eyes to him.   
"I did. And... I am not proud of it." He took a deep breath.  
"But you are here now. Maybe some betrayals can be forgiven" Nesara answered. Jon nodded but remained in silence. "Do you love her?"  
"I do. There is no other women for me. Just her." He answered with a smile.   
"Time will tell." The girl answered. She used the same sentence as Arya and Dany when they were talking about trust and Bran. That was weird. And even her answer was weird. 

KING'S LANDING

"We have to send a raven to my sister." Bran told to Tyrion.   
"Samwell left but I take care of it Your Grace." Tyrion answered.  
"Arya is caught. She is the prisoner of Daenerys Targaryen." Bran continued "maybe that will force her to give us an answer and if she knows about it the free North will join us in our war."  
"Did you... see it? That Arya Stark is..." Tyrion asked him.  
"Are you questioning me again?" Bran turned to him.  
"No. No. I don't... of course but ... If you forgive me, Daenerys never put anyone in prison. I served her for years. The ones who against her just..." he searched the right words.  
"Burn alive?"   
"Mostly." Tyrion frowned "that was never her... method... to Keep prisoners."  
"It was neither her method to burn innocent people alive until she arrived to King's Landing." Bran told him without emotions. "For me it seems you don't know your old Queen at all."  
"Maybe I don't." He lowered his head.  
"The raven?" Bran raised his eyebrow.  
"I am going already." He bowed and left the King in his room. Everything that Bran said about Daenerys was just ... nonsense in his mind. It was not the same Queen who he served. Is it possible she changed in that many things? Is it possible she risk her child life? A child life what she thought she never has. A child life what she always wanted. And captured the sister of her love? And keep her in prison? Of course he never thought she'll burn down King's Landing either. Maybe he was wrong all time long.

MEEREN

"You hold it wrong." Arya told to Daenerys and walked to her. Adjusted the sword in her hand.   
"Heavy." Dany stated.  
"And it is just a wodden sword." Arya answered and raised her sword "a real one is much heavier."  
"I know. If I could hold it or use it well I could've saved Ser Jorah." When she finished the sentence Arya attacked her and the sword fell to the floor.  
"Less talk. More concentration." Arya raised her eyebrow.   
"That was not regular." She took the sword again but at the next moment Arya knocked it out from her hand again.  
"There are no rules when you are fighting with an enemy. They use your weakness. And turn it against you." She stand in front of her and pointed to her heart with her sword "and you are dead."  
Dany grabbed the sword again and squeezed it. Finally when Arya attacked her she can block it. Their swords met and they were staring at each other.  
"When someone is trying to kill me ... or my daughter. I only can use my mouth. One word and they'll burn." Dany told her confidentially.  
"Unless they kill your dragon sooner just as they did with the other ones." Arya answered and they continued. 

"And you are dead again." Arya smiled when the sword fell to the floor the next time. "Maybe I was wrong. You are not ready for this." She lowered the sword and stared her.  
"Again." Dany answered. She was ready. She knew she has to learn it. Arya was right. What if Drogon dies. What if Jon dies... and Daario ... and everyone who can keep her daughter save. What if no one else left just her. And what if she can't save her daughter just as she couldn't save Ser Jorah. He died for her. He died because he protected her. She blamed herself because of his death. It cannot happen again. Not when it is about Missandei.   
"Dead." Arya told her.  
"Again" Dany was determined. Arya liked it. She saw how she wanted it. That woman was ready to save her child life. She was really a warrior. Now she started to understand how she is able to lead that many people. Her strenght, her power, her will was huge and for start... that was enough.

CITADELL

Samwell, as he promised started to learn more about the Red Priestesses and the Lord of Light. There were many stories about them but mostly tales, never proved informations. They blindly serve their God and somehow they are able too see things. No one could explain how. That was kind of magic. He remembered how Melissandre was able to light fire at Winterfell. How she made flame swords for the dothrakies. He had no idea how and the books did not give him any answers either. He walked back to the bookshelves. Now he had permission to enter into the hidden section. He looked around. Maybe there he'll find someone. His eyes stuck on a book - Ravens. Sam looked around then took it from the bookshelf. He opened it and started to scrolling. There were many things in it about Bran's power. About the Three-Eyed Ravens power.

"They are the living memory of the humans, but when they don't learn well how to use their power they can be the end of the humanity" 

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

"And what your God say, where we should spend the night? It darkens" Daario turned to the girl.  
"Don't have to worry Daario Naharis. Our God show us the way and fill the night with light when it is needed." Neserah answered.  
"Sure. How? You blow the chariot to make fire?"   
"You saw things like this earlier and you still don't have faith. You get your Queen back thanks to our Lord and you still don't have faith. Maybe this is not your way that you take now. Maybe you should be... somewhere else."  
"I won't leave my Queen." Daario answered madly.  
"I hope you'll always remember your words." She raised her eyes to him. "Soon we can stop."   
"Here?" Jon surprised. "I thought..."  
"We are not going into a city. Not with her. We spend the night here." Nesera answered calmly.  
"You are crazier than the others. We are in the middle of a desert. There are animals here and ..." Daario raised his voice.  
"Then go and enjoy your night in a brothel. This is what you want, no?" She asked him.  
"I've just said..."  
"If she says we stay here, then we stay here." Jon closed the argument. "We need to set up a tent" Jon stated and get off from the chariot. 

An hour passed and the night arrived. Jon held his daughter in his arms. Caressing her. He smiled about her short silver blond hair. No one else could have hair like this just a Targaryen princess. Just as her mother. He raised his eyes. The moon was full and shining. Gave them some light in the darkness. He did not understand why they had to stay there but he trusted more and more in those red women and their God. They gave back his life. They gave back his love and maybe... that God gave them the miracle what he was holding in his arms. Dany was so sure she can't be pregnant. She said it many times. They were talking about it meanwhile they travelled to Winterfell on the boat. He smiled a bit... there was a night when Dany was so sad. She told him she can't give him a full life because she cannot give him a child. He just leaned  closer to her and told her... he would never give up because he did not believe in a witch.

They were thinking about their future together. That was not a question back then. He wondered why he did not propose her. Maybe that would change many things... or not. When the truth revealed about his heritage he pushed her away. He couldn't handle with it. He couldn't imagine he can be in love with someone who he related. And now... it doesn't matter anymore. He realized he should've never care about it. It was not a big deal only he made it a big deal.

"What the hell is she doing?" Daario asked him while he was watching Nesera. She was kneeling on the ground and prayed.  
"Only the God knows." Jon smiled.  
"Do not say you believe in this shit." Daario answered.  
"I got killed. I got a dagger to my heart. And I am here. Just as Daenerys. Sooner or later we all have to accept there is a greater power which influences our lives. We want it or not." He answered and got into the tent with his daughter. He placed her to soft spot what he made for her that he put together for her from several blankets.   
"Soon you'll be in your mothers arms again little girl." He caressed her small hand with his finger. Missandei grabbed it and smiled. "Your smile is your mothers." He stated and gave a kiss to her hand. "The most beutiful smile in the world. And the two most beutiful women in this world belongs to my family. When you grow up ... promise me little girl you won't hate me. I wanna tell you everything what I did. I don't wanna keep any secrets from you. Maybe just small ones." He continously smiling. "I wanna give you everything. And... I hope someday I can marry her. Your mother. Because I made an oath a long time ago. I promised myself I won't be a father of a bastard. Of course you are not a bastard. You are a princess but someday maybe your mother let me marry her and... I can make her the happiest person in the world. She and you." Jon knew she did not understand what he was saying but he needed to talk about his feelings with someone. 

"What the..." he heard Daario shouted and he ran out from the tent immediately.  
"See. I've told you. You'll be in save while the darkness lasts." Nesera told them and smiled in satisfaction. Jon just stared Drogon who landed in front of them with a loud roar and laid down next to them. "You can sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day."


	24. Chapter 24

MEEREN

She felt how he went along with his kisses on her body.  She felt his breath, and when he reached her breasts he bit her nipple and playing it with his tongue. Dany moaned quietly. His hand was sliding down in her belly and he started to massage her clit. Gently, slowly. He was clearly teasing her. She wanted to cum. Wanted to feel him inside her again and experienced again the pleasure what he can give to her.   
"Dany" he whispered while he went down with his kisses towards to her sex. He barely touched her with his lips, and it made those kisses even more stirring. He raised her leg and continued at her inner tights. "You are so perfect." He groaned and at that moment he thrust his finger into her pussy while did not stop the kisses at her inner tights.   
"Yes." She moaned again. He was moving his finger in and out, frenzied and he raised his eyes to her. He wanted to see her face. Her eyes were closed and her moans filled the room. Louder and louder with every second. Before she could cum in the last moment he stopped and placed himself between her legs. He could not wait any longer. He thrust his hard cock into her without any hesitation. Dany grabbed the pillows and almost screamed but he did not stop. He became more frenzied and wild.   
"Jon!" She moaned his name in pleasure. He leaned closer to her ears.  
"I just wanted to feel you" he moved his hips quickly, his dick was so deep in her sex. His voice was different. "Before I" he bit her neck "kill you again." 

Dany opened her eyes and felt how a dagger stuck into her chest. At the exact same place where Jon stuck it first when he killed her in King's Landing. Her eyes widen and raised her eyes to Jon. She did not see his face, it was too dark. Suddenly the black shape turned to at least hundreds of ravens and the birds flew apart. One towards her face.

Dany screamed and woke up, jumped up from the bed. It was the middle of the night. No one was in her room. She barely could breath and her heart beat so heavy. She squeezed the blanket to her chest and tried to come back to her mind. Those nightmares became scarier day by day. She lowered the blanket and looked at her wound. Touched it. It did not hurt anymore but it was there. And that wound will be there forever.

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

Jon held Missandei in his arms and stepped out from the tent. He saw Daario standing next to his horse and Neserah was packing something on the chariot. Drogon roared quietly. He was still laying next to the camp and raised his enormous head. He was staring at Jon and the baby in his arms. He walked closer to the dragon with her daughter. Neserah noticed what is happening and immediately went closer to them. She did not care about Daario who was talking to her. Just left him there. 

"I don't think you know each other." Jon stopped in front of the big creature. He did not fear him. He did not worry a bit. He was sure Drogon would never harm that child. "She is my..." he smiled a bit "daughter, Missandei. Dany would probably say she is kinda your sister." He uncovered the baby a bit and Drogon smelled her. Jon placed one of his hand to his face and caressed it while he sounded purring. "Thank you for bringing me here." Jon stated. Daario and Nesera stood a bit further and they were watching them. Daario couldn't believe his own eyes. He knew that dragon for a while now but he never let him... that close. Not to mention he never had a chance to touch him. 

"That is something... what he could do because he has that Targaryen blood or what?" He wondered.  
"He can do this because he is the one she chose. She gave her heart to him. Gave herself to him and the dragon knows it. He belongs to their family. Now... with that child... even more." Nesera told him and slowly walked back to the carriage. "We should go." She told them loudly. Jon removed his hand from Drogon and he flew up to the air. Missandei babbled something and she followed Drogon with her eyes.

MEEREN

"You look worried." Arya stated. She was standing next to Daenerys in the throne room.  
"I did not sleep well." She answered and tried to smile to her. "I just want them to... arrive finally."  
"Your Grace." A soldier from the Second Sons stood at the bottom of the stairs.   
"You can let the first one in." Daenerys smiled and sat down. He bowed and walked out.  
"What ...?" Arya started but she doesn't know how to ask. "What are you going to do? I mean. Now. Here."   
"A good ruler pays attention to the people. Listen and help them. Hear their words and measure. I always tried to... " she sighed.  
"Your Grace." A man bowed and started to talk in valyrian. Dany answered and after a couple of minutes he was smiling and bowed again then walked out.  
"What did he ask?" Arya asked Dany.  
"Help. He need help to harvest the crop. He assured me that he'll give some of my soldiers too, to help us protect Meeren." Dany explained.  
"And you help him?"  
"Beneficial for both of us." She answered to Arya. "So I told him I'll send some soldiers to help him before it starts to rot."  
Arya frowned. As the days passed she gets to know Daenerys more and more and her opinion changes about her. She was not even close to the woman she thought she is. Maybe the child changed her. Maybe Jon changed her or her death... or ... she was telling her the truth and that was the real Daenerys, not the one who burned down King's Landing.

"Your Grace" another man stepped it. Dany raised her eyebrow. He was talking to her in the common language "thanks to the Gods the gossips are true and you are here again. Alive." He bowed towards her.  
"You are not from Meeren." Dany stated.  
"No. No, I am not. My name is Tycho Nestoris. I represent the Iron Bank from the free city of Braavos." He answered and crossed his hands in front of his body. Dany stood up.  
"What can I do for you?" She asked him.  
"The better question is what can we do for you." He answered.  
"I don't understand." Dany shook her head and started walking down on the stairs.   
"Maybe if we can talk in private." He looked to the dothraki bloodriders then the two soldiers from the Second Sons. Then looked at Arya who followed Daenerys every step.  
"Anything you wanna say you can say in front of those people. These people have my trust." She glanced at Arya and looked at the man again.   
"We heard you... are preparing for war." He started after some hesitation.  
"I am afraid" Daenerys walked closer to him "your pieces of information are incorrect. We are not." She was standing right in front of him and stared at his face.  
"Westeros is. And... if they are preparing for a war with you then you also have to prepare for a war with them."  
"How does it affects the Iron Bank?" She asked him calmly.  
"Last time." Tycho started to explain "we made a mistake. We support the wrong side and ... the Iron Bank hate great losses. This time we don't want to make that mistake again. I am here to discuss your needs for the war."  
"I am afraid you come here unnecessarily." She told him.  
"Maybe we can make a favorable deal." He answered.  
"I have gold. I have an army. I have food. What can you offer."   
"We both know you don't have enough of these things. But we can help. Wars can be win with gold." He answered with a smile.  
"Not necessary. As we saw it." Dany made a face. What If, I am interested? What the Iron Bank wants for exchange?" She turned her back at him.

"I don't deny... you... caused many problems when you freed the slaves here. We lost much gold because of it. Maybe if..."  
"No."  
"Your Grace at least..." he tried again.  
"I said No." She turned to him and her eyes were on fire. "Slavery never return to Essos. I promised my people and I intend to keep that promise." She stepped closer to the man.  
"I understand but maybe we can make a compromise."  
"We can." Dany leaned closer. "If you get out right now I won't burn you alive with my dragon. That is my compromise." She told straight to his face. The man scared. It was obvious. Arya was still standing close to Daenerys, keep her hand on Needle.   
"Your Grace." He bowed a bit "I hope you won't regret it." He answered.  
"If you don't get out of here right now maybe I change my mind" she answered angrily and the men started to backing. He walked away in a hurry. When he finally left the room Dany took a deep breath.  
"That was quite cool." Arya stated and smiled a bit. Dany smiled back at her. 

A couple of hours passed. Dany listened to many people, helped them or sent them away. Arya was next to her all time long. She hated to admit it but she really thought maybe she is not that bad. Maybe Jon was right and she is the Queen who should rule the Seven Kingdoms. Arya was thinking a lot that day. Maybe if they gave her a chance things would be different. That woman was strong and clever. She was a true ruler. A fair and justice one. She did not understand how she could do what she did in Westeros.  When they finished with the people, Dany looked out of the window.  
"The sun is going down" she stated quietly.  
"They are gonna be okay. Jon keeps her in save ..." Arya answered.  
"They should've been arrived by now." Dany sighed. She was clearly nervous and strained. She worries.   
"Maybe it is not that easy with a baby." Arya placed her hand to her arm. "Everything is gonna be okay. You trust him, don't you?"  
Dany looked at Arya. The young girl, who went through many things in her life and she was younger than her but still, she was so strong.   
"I do." She answered.  
"Jon would die for her. He would die for you." Arya continued and released her arm. "I know it. I've never seen my bother in this way."  
"What way?"  
"He loves you. More than anything. Isn't it clear for you?" Arya smiled a bit. Before Dany could answer a soldier stormed into the room.  
"Your Grace." He started.  
"What happened?" She frowned and looked him questioningly.  
"They are back." 

Arya and Dany looked at each other than Dany almost run out from the chamber. Arya followed her. They were in a hurry. She has been waiting for this for days. To held her daughter in her arms again. And they are back. They made it. She wanted to see Missandei immediately. She ran out of the Pyramid and held her breath. Arya tried to see something in the dark. Then suddenly a rider appeared then a chariot behind him. Dany squinted to see it better. She can recognize Daario in the horse than a couple of seconds later she finally spotted her. Her daughter. In the arms of her father. She walked forward and Arya followed her. 

When Jon saw her he started to smile. He missed her. He wanted to be with her. With his family and now they are back. When the chariot stopped Jon get off with her daughter in his arms and walking towards to Daenerys. She was standing there with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe they are there. Finally. That was all that she wanted. That was all that she needed. 

"Missandei" she whispered and almost ran towards to Jon and her daughter. 


	25. Chapter 25

MEEREN

Jon couldn't take his eyes off of Daenerys. Her face and her eyes told everything that she had in her mind at that moment. He spotted a small tear in her cheek and swiped it gently with his finger then gave their daughter to her arms. She did not care about anything else. She did not even notice Daario or the red priestess. She did not care about them. No. Her daughter was there finally.  
"I promised I take her back," he told her. Daenerys hugged Missandei close, and couldn't stop smiling. She was just staring at the baby. Holding her in her arms again makes her feel happy. That feeling was better than anything. She, that little girl gives a reason for her to be strong. That little girl gives her a reason to... she raised her eyes to Jon after a couple of minutes later. They were looking into each other's eyes and both were smiling a bit.   
"Thank you." she whispered to him. Jon nodded.  
"We should go inside. She should've been in her bed already." he stated. They walked inside and left the others there. 

"Did you find what you've searched?" Nesera raised her eyes to Arya. She did not understand. "You don't remember me." the red priestess stated.   
"No."  
"I was there at the Red Temple. When you wanted to help a family, to get their son back. But you didn't succeed." she answered.  
"No. No, I ... didn't." she looked the woman suspiciously.  
"But in the end, you find what you are searching for, aren't you?"  
"What do you mean."  
"Family is an important thing, and sometimes our true family is the ones with whom we are not connected by blood, but by heart." she told her without any emotions in her face, and walked into the Pyramid.   
"Do not worry. Most of the times I have no idea what is she talking about." Daario told her and followed Nesera. Arya was still standing there and thinking. She understood her words, but it was hard to accept. Bran and Sansa also belonged to her family... just as Jon and her daughter. Even if Jon was not her real brother, she loved him, and she knows him. He was the best man in this world, after her father. He was always closer to her than any of her other siblings. Until ... he arrived at Winterfell with the Dragon Queen. Maybe she was wrong. The days what she spent with Daenerys made her questioning many things. She even questioned Sansa's opinion about the Mad King's daughter. She was not the woman who they thought she is. That was clear by now. 

"Are you going to stand there all night long?" Jon watched Daenerys, who was staring at Missandei. She noticed how her tiny silver-blonde curls are growing. She was a Targaryen princess, she cannot deny it. Jon walked a bit closer to her.   
"She was an angel all time long." Jon told her quietly "And she met with Drogon."   
"What?" Dany looked at him questioningly.   
"He appeared to ... take care of us, I think" he frowned. "And I ... introduced them to each other. She is her mother's daughter. She was amazed by Drogon." he explained. He was standing right behind her and everything that Daario told him still racing in his mind. He had no idea what to think. What if he was right? What if Dany will never forgive him? What if she only accepts him, because of Missandei? "Ahm..." he searched the words "I am glad that you and Arya both ..."   
"Alive?" she glanced at Jon. He laughed a bit. "I could say the same about you and Daario" She answered.   
"We... had some disagreements but ... we discussed those... most of those... Ahm... A long story. It was a quite interesting journey."  
"I wanna hear it" Dany turned to him and their eyes locked.   
"I am not sure you wanna hear everything." he whispered and his eyes went from her eyes to her lips.  
"Why not?" she was still staring at his eyes.   
"What if I ... " he wiped a lock away from her face "We make a deal?" he smiled at her "I'm going to tell you everything tomorrow, and your gonna tell me what you and Arya did without us."  
"Many things" she giggled. "You wouldn't even think."  
He was still staring her face. That beautiful face what was unique and he knew he wants to see that face every morning and every night ... every damn day in the rest of his life. Dany leaned closer to him. Jon did not move and he was so surprised when her lips touched his lips. She gave a gentle, small kiss to him.   
"Thank you." She whispered to his mouth "for bringing her back."   
"I would do this again if this is how you express your gratitude." He smiled a bit.   
"We should go to... sleep." Dany lowered her head. "I am sure you are tired." She went a step further from him. She went back to Missandei for checking her. Jon followed.  
"Can I stay here?" He asked her.  
"If you don't want to spend the night somewhere else." She answered but she was still watching her daughter. She felt how his arms went around her body from the back and placed his chin to her shoulder.  
"There is nowhere else where I wanna be. Just here." He whispered. "With you. With my family." They remained in that embrace for a couple more seconds. They were together again. With their daughter. The way how they should be. 

BEYOND THE WALL

"What did you bring for me?" Tormund asked his men after they arrived back from the hunting. A man was with them. A soldier.   
"Who are you?" Tormund raised his eyebrow. The soldier remained in silence. The big red-haired man just sat down and placed his legs to the table. "I have time. What are you doing here?"

He was still speechless. Staring at the ground.   
"Look we can do it in an easy way or a hard one." Tormund told him again. "And none of us wants the hard one."   
"I don't say anything to a wilding." He made a face.  
"Let him in" Tormund ordered the man behind his back and he opened the tent. The big white wolf slowly walked inside and started to grumble.  
"He really hates strangers," Tormund mentioned. "But love to taste them. Their legs. Their arms. And their dicks." He pressed his last word. "Do you wanna lose your dick! Cuz he wants to eat it." He smirked. Ghost was grumbling even more. His teeth were scary and he was ready to rip that man into pieces. The stranger just staring at Ghost. His fear even has a smell.   
"Fine." Tormund stood up "he is yours." He looked at Ghost and he was ready to jump. Tormund turned his back at them.  
"Wait. Wait" the man dropped to his knees and started to beg.   
"I love that beast." Tormund started to laugh and pet the big wolf head. "The wolf always brought out the words from the people." He laughed even more and louder. "So?"  
"The Queen in the North send me here." The soldier almost cried. Ghost was standing in front of him. He can feel the wolf breathing.   
"Why would she do this?" Tormound crouched.  
"She wants to know... his brother is here or not. She wanted to be sure he is left."  
"Why? Why does that bitch care about her brother now? She did not care about him for months." He asked and leaned to his face "Why?" He raised his voice.

"Because of the King." The soldier stuttered "Bran, The Broken saw something. I swear I don't know anything else. She did not tell me more."   
"Well then." Tormund straightened "we have to find out. By ourselves." 

MEEREN

When Jon opened his eyes Daenerys was not there in the bed. He immediately came to mind and started to look for her. He smiled when he spotted her in a chair with Missandei in her arms. That sight... melted his heart. The two women of his life. He got up from the bed and walked closer to them. He noticed a wooden sword leaning on the table. He frowned.  
"Did we wake you up?" Dany smiled at him.  
"No." He shook his head "No." He looked back to the sword and Dany noticed it.   
"As I said many things happened in the past few days." Daenerys told him.   
"That is a... practicing sword."  
"It is." Dany nodded.  
"Whose?" He asked.  
"Mine." She answered with a smile. "Arya started to teach me how to use it."  
"Arya?" Jon surprised.   
"She told me I should defend myself and my daughter if anything goes wrong. Maybe she is right." Dany sighed "maybe if I... would've learned it years ago I... " the words hardly came out from her mouth. That thing still hurt her "maybe I could've to save Jorah."  
"Dany." Jon took a deep breath and walked closer to her. Crouched in front of her and placed his hand to hers.  
"I don't want this to happen again. She deserves more. She ... if anything goes wrong I don't want to let her down." She told him and her eyes were still laid on Missandei.  
"But I am here to keep you save. Both of you."  
"You were not there at Winterfell. You had to... you went to... save your brother. I was alone then... only Jorah was there. He died to ... save me. He died for me." She sighed.  
There were too many things what he screwed up. He knew it. He placed many things above her in the past. He wanted to save the North. He wanted to save everyone and meanwhile, he forgot about the most important thing in his life. His love.   
"Dany I..." he started but a knock disturbed them. Daario opened the door and when he saw that small family together and he lowered his head. He hated it. Jon stood up. It was clear he spent the night there and Daario felt anger towards him. Dany stood up too and placed Missandei back to the cradle.   
"My Queen." Daario started "There is someone who wanna talk with you" he stepped sideways and Nesera came into the room.

"Your Grace." she bowed a bit towards Daenerys "Yesterday I did not have a chance to introduce myself. My name is Nesera." Dany was looking at the girl. She was beautiful, young, prim. She noticed how pretty she is and she noticed how Daario eyes sometimes stuck on her.   
"Thank you for your help." Dany smiled at her. "Lady Kinvara must have a good reason to choose you to come here, instead of herself" she stated.  
"She has many things to do in Volantis now. Things that may help you in the upcoming war." Nesera answered. "I spent most of my days with Missandei since you left her there. I am here to protect her from the darkness and hide her from the eyes."   
"You can hide her from ... " Dany raised her eyes to Jon then looked back to the red priestess "Bran?"  
"I'll try my best." she answered "But I only can do what our God let me do, nothing more. We don't have anything else, only what he gave us."   
"I hope it will be enough." Dany stated. At the next moment, Missandei cried out. Dany immediately went to the cradle and raised her to her arms.   
"May I?" Nesera stopped next to her and raised her arms for the baby. Daenerys hesitated but then gave her daughter to the red woman. She started to sing to her quietly and placed her back to the cradle. Dany was grateful for her help, but meanwhile, she hated how she could easily keep her daughter calm.   
"Your Grace." Daario cut her thoughts. "There are some other things what we should discuss."   
"Just go." Nesera looked at her "This is why I am here. To help." she smiled at Dany. 

She was confused. She did not want to deal with the problems now. She did not want to take care of Essos or anything else at that moment. She wanted to spend her time with Missandei. That is all she wanted after those days. She wanted... a normal life.   
"I stay if you want" Jon told her quietly. "You can trust her, but I stay if you want me to stay." he placed his hand to her shoulder, and she nodded without any words. 


	26. Chapter 26

MEEREN

"What was so urgent?" Daenerys walked with Daario out from her chamber. She was tense and she was really not on the mood to discuss the things about Essos or the war. She finally got back her daughter and she wanted to spend time with her. She knew she is the Queen, she knew she had responsibilities but she was a mother now, and that things made her see things differently.   
"We experienced some ... worrisome things." Daario started "People are afraid. The streets of Volantis are empty. The news of the war ... maybe make some of them turn against you."  
"Why? I wanna save them!" Dany spread her arms.  
"I know you do." he stood in front of her. "But they only see, you came here, announced you are alive, and now Westeros wanna subjugate the country."  
"Bran would do this anyway, even if I wasn't there." she answered and rolled her eyes.   
"Sooner or later he probably would, but the people in Essos..."  
"What do you offer me to do?" she looked at him. Daario went a bit closer to her.   
"I am not your counselor. I would never tell you what to do. You are my Queen and I trust your decisions." he sighed "I only know I don't want you to be hurt. Neither that child, and I would do everything to keep you in save."  
"I appreciate it." Dany raised her eyes to him. "What about the... soldiers who went to the Isle of Naath?" she walked a bit further from Daario.  
"We have no news about them, but I am sure they already reached the Island. I have no doubts if the Unsullied get to know you are alive, they are coming back."   
"And I am still not sure... we have a chance." she sighed "If Bran unites all armies in Westeros. If he can believe them I am a danger for them..." she was thinking loudly.   
"I'll always be next to you" he answered and lowered his head. Dany smiled a bit to him. "And I'll kill the King for you. I promise"  
"I don't think he'll come here." she shook her head.  
"Then maybe we should go there."  
"It won't work. He sees... many things, and we still have no idea how his power works exactly. Did Kinvara..."  
"No. She ... can't help in this. I am not sure they can help with anything, to be honest." Daario answered. He really did not believe in it. "she explained something about they are not masters, and don't have knowledge from the books but... if you ask me, they have less power than we think."  
"They brought me back." Daenerys looked at him angrily. "After that, who I am to questioning their power?" 

Daario remained in silence. That was true, but still, he has many doubts in the Lord of Lights and his followers. He never believed in those things. He believed in love and fight. Those two things were real for him.   
"What ... how was the trip with Jon Snow?" Dany asked him after some hesitation.  
"Eventful" he answered in one word.   
"What does that mean?" Dany frowned.   
"We... spent a night in a brothel. And..."  
"What?" Dany felt how her blood started to boil. "You did what?"   
"We... thought it is better to spend a night in some save place, than in the middle of the desert. So we..."  
"You took my daughter to a brothel? That is what you call a save place?" Dany stepped closer.   
"No. That was our first night. Missandei wasn't with us that night." he swallowed. "We spent the night there and a girl tried to kill me. I assume he tried to kill him but she missed it."  
"It was before or after you fucked her?"  
"Are you jealous?" Daario smiled a bit. She was, but not because of Daario. The thing Jon spent the night in a brothel just makes her feel nervous and mad. That feeling freaked her out. She imagined maybe... Jon spent the night with some other woman, who is not afraid to love or please him, and that ... if that happened it would destroy every step they made already towards each other.   
"I am disappointed. I sent you to bring back my daughter in save, and you did not even care about your task, and just went to a brothel to fuck some women. Because you are men and that is all you can think about" she was on fire, and she raised her voice.   
"I did not say we spent the night with any women."  
"Really? Then how a girl tried to kill you? In front of everyone? In the pub? After that many years, you still think I am just a stupid girl who believes everything? I thought you are smarter than that." she could kill him with her eyes. Daario hesitated. If he tells her the truth, he lost the chance to get her back, ever. And he did not want to lose her. He did not want to give up on her. Not yet. No, if he still has a small chance...  "You better go now."  
"The girl ... I did not spend the night with her." he swallowed then took a step backward.  
"Then what was she doing in your room?"  
Daario just bowed towards her, and without an answer, he left the room. Her eyes widen and her mind was racing. She had no idea what to think about it. What to think about everything. She ... knew Jon. She ... thought she knew him. She did not know him at all. She would never think he is able to kill her, but he was... maybe he was the same as every other man around the world. Not that special how she sees him. Maybe it was a lie... what she wanted to believe, about him. 

SOMEWHERE IN WESTEROS

"You have to travel in secret. The letter will keep you in save." Samwell told to Gilly, and he was clearly worried.   
"But ... why you don't come with us?" Gilly was holding his face between her hands. "And why I can't stay here?"  
"Because it is not save, here. Tormund will help."   
"But North is... " she looked anxiously.  
"Two weeks in a horse. I know. I would not send you there if it won't be necessary. When you reach the Wall, they can help. Where you can find the Wildings."   
"But Sam... You ... "  
"We are ready." Two soldiers arrived next to them. They were from Horn Hill. Sam asked his mother two send some soldiers who she trusted. He did not tell her why, or what reason. He just knew he has to send Gilly far away from the capital, or from... the war. Gilly and their children too. He was sure, Tormund behind the wall can keep them in save. That was not the best place for a mother and for children, but he can't bring them with himself. No... that would be too dangerous. Everything that he found seemed too worrisome.   
"Trust me Gilly, please" he begged her.   
"I do. You know I do." she had tears in her eyes.

MEEREN

Dany and Arya continued their lessons. Daenerys decided to learn how to fight, and that practice helped her to derive her tension, what she felt because of the things that Daario told her. She spent some time with her daughter before the training with Arya, but she felt tense, the jealousy drove her crazy. She did not have the patience for anything.   
"Concentrate" Arya told her. She sighed and lifted the wooden sword again. She attacked Arya. She fought with full of fierce and anger, but Arya easily prevented her.   
"What's wrong?" she frowned and she knocked the sword out of her hand in the minute she raised it.  
"Can we just skip the talk, and do this?" Dany answered. They continued, but Arya saw there is something wrong with her. She was calmer when the boys were not there, she could concentrate, but now... she just looked puzzled and nervous. Jon was standing at the top of the stairs and watched them. 

"Okay, I am done" Arya throws the sword to the floor "We'll continue when you can pay attention to me."   
"You can't leave me here," Dany answered.  
"Why not?" Arya spread her arms and walked away. She was not her Queen. They both knew it. They both knew the piece between them is so fragile and easily can be broken at any time. Jon slowly walked down on the stairs. He saw the scene, but he did not really understand what is going on. 

"What's wrong?" Jon stopped next to Dany.   
"Your sister should learn some respect but it seems that is also a family trait." She was cold with him and wanted to walk away but Jon stopped her with the practice sword.  
"I don't think the lesson is over." He told her. He saw there is something wrong and he wanted to know what is it. He hated when she does this. When she was not honest with him.   
"It is. Your sister left if you have not noticed it." she raised her eyes to him.  
"But I am here." he answered and took a step back. He raised up the sword. "So...?"  
"I have to ..."  
"She is sleeping. And you've told me you wanna learn how to fight." he held the sword with one hand and spun it. "Maybe I can teach you some things too."   
They were staring at each other and Jon waited.   
"Fine." Dany turned to him and she was ready. She has anger towards him and she can't hide it well. The picture was in front of her eyes. Him with someone else. She stroke with the sword but Jon easily prevented it, and with a turn, she was in his arms. He was holding her from the back. She pushed him away and they started it again. Dany was so intense and wild, and Jon had no idea what happened.   
"Anger" he held her attack back "never a good advisor."  
"And hate?" Dany asked and Jon clearly surprised. He hit out the sword from her hand and he was holding her in his arms again. One of his arms were around her neck meanwhile the other held her by her belly. They were both panted and they were both heated.   
"Who do you hate that much?" Jon asked her meanwhile still holding her close.   
"Guess it" Dany answered, and tried to escape from his arms but he did not let her.   
"What did I do since I came back?" his face was so close to her ears, she felt his breathing on her neck.   
"You did it before you came back." Dany hit him at his ABS with her elbow, and she escaped from his arms finally.   
"That wasn't nice." he held his tummy.   
"Lie to me isn't a nice thing either" she answered and stared him with wrath.   
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jon spread his arms "I did nothing wrong, just brought our daughter back. I do everything to prove you, you can trust me." he took a step closer, and he became a bit mad too. He was fierce. "But doesn't matter what I do, you always find a reason to hate me, or argue with me."  
"You want me to trust you? You want me to forgive you and let you back into my life? How a girl in a brothel fits in that picture?" she asked him with rage.   
"What the ..."  
"I know about it yes. But you know what, at least it proved again that you are not that special as I thought you are. No." she stepped closer to him "You are all the same as the other men."  
"I don't know what Daario told you but..." Jon started to explain.  
"He did not have to tell me anything." she was almost yelling with him  
"I did not sleep with any other girl Dany. You know me, I would never..."  
"You would never?" she was so close to him. Their faces almost met and she was wild and on fire "You would never do what Jon? I also thought you would never able to kill me, but you did it." she told right to his face, and they were staring each other. The feeling was there again. The tension and passion between them were undeniable and huge. She wanted to leave but Jon pulled her back.  
"You better ask your favorite leader again what happened at that brothel, and who wanted to go there. And who fucked a girl. Because as I see he is trying to mislead you and you easily believe every word of him, without even asking me. Sometimes I don't understand why I try that hard ... it is clear you would never forgive me. No matter what I do for you, or for our family." he released her arm and walked away from her. Dany was surprised. He never acted like this earlier. He was mad and disappointed, and Daenerys was just ... confused. 


	27. Chapter 27

MEEREN

Jon was storming through every room and every corridor. The things that Daario told him while they were away just spinning in his mind. She tolerates you because you are the father of her child. She accepted the fact, that baby needs her dad. But she would never be able to love you again... You lost her when you killed her. Maybe he was right in those things. No matter how he tried to believe in their love. She believed to everyone expect him. He hit the wall when no one was around. He couldn't believe Daario told Dany he spent the night with a woman. With another woman... he wanted nothing else just bring back their daughter. He wanted nothing else just her love. But maybe his words were true. There was no hope for them. Not anymore. But he decided he won't let him lie to Dany. That was clear Daario still wanted to move him away from their lives. The fact he saved him did not matter for him at all. 

"Where is he?" He went out of the Pyramid and spotted Arya.  
"Who?" She asked. She was sitting on the rocks and she surprised how furious Jon is. She did not remember she ever seen her in that mood.   
"That fucking asshole... " he continued.  
"Oh. Must be talking about Daario." Arya noticed. "As I saw he left but I did not ask him where. You look " she was looking at him "fucked up."  
Jon took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.  
"Just as she." Arya continued and looked at her sword. "I thought you enjoy family reunion now."  
"Me too." He sighed and leaned to the stone wall next to her. "Things just... always goes wrong. No matter how hard I try to ... keep that in line." He spread his arms.  
"When you get over your madness maybe you... can show me your daughter." Arya stated, "I saw her once in Volantis but..."  
"I am sorry." Jon placed his hand to her shoulder. "I am the worst brother in the planet." He sighed.  
"You just had... many other things in your mind. I understand." Arya smiled a bit "but I wanna meet my niece if you have some time to ... "  
"Sure I have." He leaned closer to her and gave a kiss to the top of her head. 

They entered into the room and Dany was there. All anger that he felt towards her just go away at the moment when he spotted her with their daughter. She was giggling with her and she was singing to her. Jon never heard her singing. That moment will always remain in his mind and his heart he was sure about that. When they went closer and Dany spotted them she stopped and remained in silence. Jon took a deep breath and lowered his head.  
"Arya." He started "wanted to meet her... niece." Jon told her quietly.   
"If you don't mind of course." Arya added.  
"No. Of course not." She turned to them with Missandei. She was staring Arya with her big brown innocent eyes. Those eyes even melted the Stark girl's heart.  
"She is beautiful." She stated and touched her small, tiny hands.   
"Do you want to hold her?" Dany smiled.  
"Can I?"  
"Of course." She handed her daughter to Arya. Cautiously. Helped her how to held the baby.   
"Oh my god." Arya couldn't stop smiling. "Hello, baby girl." She was started to babbling with the little girl. "You are beautiful. She" Arya looked to Dany "has your hair it seems."  
"She does." Dany smiled and caressed her daughter head "and his father's eyes." She added. Jon went closer and stood behind Arya. He wanted to tell her how sorry he is. About what happened. How he talked with her. Wanted to tell her she was totally wrong but that was not the right time. Not with Arya in the room.   
"But her smile is yours." Jon looked up to Dany. They were smiling at each other. That moment they forgot the argument that they had earlier. They were just parents around Missandei. The parents of the most amazing miracle in the world.

Arya raised her up then let her down. The baby was bubbling and she clearly enjoyed it. Dany watched all her moves. She was worried but after some seconds she was sure that baby has the best family around in the world. At least by now. She couldn't imagine Sansa would act like this if she would be there. Jon walked to her and looked into her eyes. There was sadness in his eyes. All he wanted was to love her. Now and forever. And he hated how she pushed him away again and again.  
"You are so lucky. You have a wonderful daddy but do not let him brooding all the time." Arya continued the talk with Missandei. Jon and Dany laughed a bit. They were standing next to each other but did not touch. "And you have a great mother too." Arya stated. Dany was surprised. She did not expect that from Arya. It seemed the baby really brought out the best from everyone. "But do not tell her I said that." Arya continued quietly and raised her eyes to Dany. Jon enjoyed the moment. They all enjoyed it. It was a peaceful moment and they all needed that ... in the mess around them.   
"If..." Jon took a deep breath "If Dany doesn't mind would you please stay here with her ... until we... have a word?" Jon asked his sister then looked at Dany. She nodded and Arya just hugged Missandei closer.  
"I stay as long as you need. I do not have any better things to do." She told them and she continued playing with the baby.

The pair walked out.  
"Jon I..."  
"Dany I..."   
They started at once after they closed the door behind them. They both smiled a bit at each other. They usually do that. Started or finished each other sentences. They were one. They were two parts of a whole it was just hard to... put those two pieces together. Even harder when it was about them.   
"I did not want to argue. I am tired and ..." Dany started but Jon cut her.  
"I did not want to argue either. I just want you to ... see things clear and be honest with me. No matter how it hurts."  
"Well, it depends on two people." She answered.  
"It is. And depends on you are able to... trust me again or not. That is the big question here. The most important question." He sighed" Because no matter how we try to... do this together... this parental thing... everything... if you can't trust me... it won't work." He told her seriously.  
"I've already told you that I..."  
"You did but you really feel it Dany?" He tried to look into her eyes "people can say many things but I care about how you feel. How you really feel about me. Even if it hurts. I need to know."  
"I don't want you to leave." Dany answered quietly.  
"I won't. Not until you ... send me away. Not until my daughter is in danger. I would never leave you here. Alone... I... I know... " he took a deep breath "I know it is a hard question and... I know maybe I ask too much... and I can wait. Days. Weeks. Months. Even years if you need it... if you are sure someday you'll be able to put your trust in me again." He meant it. If she can forgive him after 70 years on her death bed... but if she will... it worths it.

"What happened in that brothel?" She took a deep breath "I wanna hear it even if it hurts." She finally looks at him.   
"I did not want to go there." he started "But... maybe Daario was right, and that was saver than spend the night at the desert...I spend most of the night awake. That was the last place where I wanted to be. I wanted to go on, I wanted to reach Volantis as soon as we can, but we needed some rest. Even if I couldn't have any. Not because of some other girl, but because of you and my daughter. I ... "he sighed "I spend most of the night thinking about you two. How our... life goes on when we come back." he was honest. Dany just felt it. She was listening to him quietly. "I've never been a brothel ever before, why would I start now? When I ... have a family to go home with. I only interested in one woman, no matter how others try to seduce me. I never felt I needed that kind of pleasure." he frowned and raised his eyes on her. "I know you have no reason to believe my words or trust me but..."  
"I believe you." Dany answered with a small smile. They were standing in silence in front of each other. Their tempers are just billowy. Once they wanted to kill each other, meanwhile some hours later, they wanted to feel each other close. Neither of them felt those kinds of feelings ever before. "And I... "   
"You have to listen to ... me... and others before you believe one thing."  
"I trust Daario too and...  
"He loves you." Jon stated calmly. "And he wanna see me out of the picture. I don't blame him but the way he plays...."  
"He was just aiming, but did not say any details." Dany looked at the floor.  
"And that was enough for another argument between us." Jon was staring at her blue eyes. Dany walked a bit closer to him and placed her hand to his chest. Jon grabbed and squeezed it.   
"I ... the thought ... maybe another woman ahm... touches you and ... a woman who could give you what you need..." she was searching the words to express her feelings "It ... just..."  
"I don't need any other woman Dany. Isn't it obvious?" He caressed her hand gently then took a deep breath. "But if I think this through I... lied to you" he realized it.  
"About what?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I've been a brothel once. When I was young. Before I left Winterfell... before I went to the Wall. We ... went to a brothel with Robb." he started the story "There was a woman there."  
"Why do you tell me this?" Dany did not understand.   
"Because... I want you to know." Jon continued "So we went there, and there was that woman. Beautiful, with an amazing body, and she was ready to be with me. To take away my virginity. But I was not. Not because I was too young, but... because of I ... I raised as a bastard. I never knew my mother. That time all I know about my mother, she was a woman, and Nedd Stark made her pregnant, then left her. I ... did not want to ... I did not want to be the father of a bastard. I did not want to bring a child to his world, who has to raise up as a bastard. So I ... couldn't have sex with that woman either." he explained. "Why would I do now... when ... I have a family?" 

Dany tried to breathe. She did not know. She had no idea. She knew that Jon is different than the others, but ... that thing surprised her. They never talked about their past. Their past hurt too much. They had many losses and she did not want to live in the past. And now, she had more reason to live in the future. Missandei and Jon.   
"What you asked... " she started "about my trust... I..."  
"Your Grace" Daario almost stormed into the corridor where they were standing. Jon could kill him with his eyes.  
"What happened?" Dany looked at him angrily.  
"Ships. Some ships arrived at the harbor."  
"The unsullied?" she turned to Daario, she hoped maybe Grey Worm returned to her.   
"No. No... these ships are ... from Westeros and white flags flipping over them." he answered "But we cannot be sure, maybe just another ... scam from his brother." he nodded towards Jon. Jon frowned but kept his mouth. The ships were enough problem for them at that moment.

Dany and Jon looked at each other worriedly.  
"Tell Arya to stay with Missandei." she ordered Jon and walked away from him. She wanted to know what is going on. Daario followed her. 


	28. Chapter 28

MEEREN

"You have to stay here." Jon told to his sister nervously and stepped closer. "You have to promise me you'll protect her. No matter what happens. If you need to escape with her you'll do that." He told straight to her face. Arya's smile was just gone. She was scanning his face.  
"What happened?"  
"I know if you made a promise you keep it." Jon continued. "Promise me ... " he was talking seriously.  
"I am going to protect her at the cost of my life" she nodded. Jon caressed the small little hands of Missandei then stormed out from the chamber. Arya held the baby and walked to the window. Now she understood. She saw the ships. Many ships... at the harbor. She held Missandei closer and looked at her face. She was so innocent and small. She knew what she has to do. 

Daenerys was standing at the harbor. Daario was standing right next to her. His hand rested on his sword. The Second Sons lined up behind them. Jon reached them after a couple of minutes and stood next to Dany. She raised her eyes to him and felt how he touched her hand a bit with his finger.   
"Those are..." Dany squinted.   
"Greyjoy ships" Jon stated and he placed his hand to Longclaw. Jon and Daario were standing so close to her. They both wanted to protect her, and they were both ready to give their life for her if it is necessary. She took a step forward. She was the Queen, and she started to get rid off how they trying to show which one of them is the better warrior. They saw a boat was on the way to the shore.   
"Get Ready!" Daario turned to his soldiers and ordered them.  
"Wait." Jon showed them to stop with his hand. Dany glanced at him then turned back. She walked forward and Jon followed her. "Stay here." He turned to Daario.  
"You don't command me. I've already..."  
"Shut up." Dany commanded him "and stay there. But pay attention to everything." She took some more steps towards to the sea. Where the boat reached the shore... she kept some distance and Jon followed every step of her.

Their mouth falls open when they noticed who are their visitors. Gendry gets off from the boat and looked sideways to Yara, then... behind them Ser Davos stepped out from the boat. They stood next to each other... and they were all in silence and stared each other for some seconds. They couldn't believe their own eyes. Daenerys Targaryen, the woman who they all betrayed in some way was standing in front of them. Alive. Even Davos was surprised... he saw when Jon came back to life but that thing... the resurrection things was still nonsense and kind of abnormal. Dany had no idea what to think. Neither Jon. No matter how he trusted Davos or Gendry that was in the past. If they are here because of Bran and if they are here to hurt his family... he was ready to stop them. If it is necessary. His hand was still on Longclaw and stood close to his Queen and his love. Yara looked at the two men next to her and rolled her eyes.  
"Wimps" she stated and took a step forward but at that moment Drogon landed right behind Dany and Jon. He stood between his mother and the Second Sons army and roared. Loudly. Jon did not even shake a bit. He got used to the mighty beast and in some way he felt some bond towards him. 

Yara was staring the big monster then took another step. She looked back to Davos and Gendry. They were still standing there without a move. They were frozen. Their eyes stuck on Drogon.   
"I am not sure that was a good idea." Gendry stated quietly.  
Yara sighed and knelt down. She placed her sword to the ground in front of herself.   
"My Queen."   
"Why are you here?" Daenerys asked her calmly. With so much power in her voice.  
"I am here because I chose you to be my Queen. I am here because my loyalty towards you is unbroken. You ended the repression in Westeros and I was not there to serve or save you. I kept the Iron Island for you if you need it but I was not there in the need. Let me correct my mistake." Yara explained but she did not look at her.  
"Why would I believe you?" Dany learned to not trust everyone from the first moment. She promised to herself she won't make this mistake ever again.  
"Because I am here and I brought my army. To help you to win the war what the King of The Six Kingdoms started against you and your people." Yara raised her head and looked to Daenerys.  
"You call him a King. So you accepted him as your King? The Iron Island belongs to the Six Kingdoms as I know." Dany was cold and mistrustful. Jon was still standing next to her and he did not take his eyes off of Ser Davos.   
"He is not our King. I chose to serve a Queen and the minute I got to know you are alive I set sail and come here to keep my promise."  
"No matter what I've done at King's Landing?"   
"There were too many people in that city already." Yara smiled at her. After a couple of seconds, Dany returned her smile and nodded.  
"Welcome to Meeren Lady Greyjoy."

Yara stood sideways and Daenerys raised her eyes to the other two men.   
"Lord Baratheon." She looked at Gendry.  
"My Queen." He stuttered and knelt down. "I felt like my place is here." He told her quietly. Dany knew he has no power. No army. He has the name and the land what she gave to him. She saw how Jon started to walk forward. Passed by her. Towards to Ser Davos. She kept her eyes on them. The two men just looking at each other. Davos smiled at him finally and he hugged Jon close. He surprised but returned his hug. Jon couldn't talk. He couldn't believe they were there. He smiled finally and felt some relief.  
"Ser Davos." Daenerys calls him at his name and waited.  
"Maybe we still have more friends in Westeros than we thought." Jon looked at her.  
"I heard why Lady Greyjoy is here. I understand why Lord Baratheon is here." She walked closer "But I don't remember when you explained why are you here." She continued.  
"He is not our enemy." Jon answered immediately.  
"We'll never be sure, are we? People who I trust the most betrayed me." She was staring at Jon "Or am I wrong?"   
"Dany..." Jon frowned.  
"No. No. It doesn't matter." Davos started to talk. "She is right and I understand. And I wanna be honest with you. I am not here because I support you as our Queen. I did once. Before King's Landing. I thought you two can be the bright future for Westeros. Before that day happened." He explained and Jon took a step further from him. "But I am here. I betrayed the King and I am here because of you." He looked at Jon. "Because you are like my son, the most honorable man who I ever met and I would never look into the mirror again if I would help in a war against you. I left Westeros to see that is true. That you are here and if you put your trust in Daenerys Targaryen again, no matter what horrible things happened that day... then I am sure she worth it and deserves it. Then I am sure there must be some misunderstandings and I am here to fight for you and your son in this war." Davos bowed.

"Daughter." Dany answered without any emotions in her face. Davos looked at Jon and he nodded proudly with a smile. "If..." Dany continued "Jon Snow wants you to stay and he trusts you... " she raised her eyes to Jon.  
"I do."  
"Then thank you for coming to Ser Davos. We need every help to stop the ones who want to destroy our family." She turned her back at them and Drogon flew up to the air. She walked away and Daario followed her. Guided her back towards the Pyramid. Yara went with them. After they remained alone Jon hugged Davos again. Then Gendry also hugged him.  
"For a minute I thought we are going to die." He admitted.  
"How... and...?" Jon still was surprised and he was happy. He did not find the right words to express how happy he was.  
"I can ask the same. Last thing we knew about you, that you left the wall and joined to the wildings." Davos frowned.  
"It is a long story." Jon lowered his head.  
"Well if there are some ale here, I am ready to listen to it." he placed his hand to Jon's shoulder.   
Jon nodded. He was happy. He hoped even if he denied it. He had hopes that Davos would never let him down. And he brought an army with himself. Jon was sure, if they spend some more time with Daenerys they will understand. 

Daenerys immediately went back to her daughter. When she entered into the room she was surprised, because Nesera was there, and not Arya.   
"Your Grace" she bowed a bit   
"Where is Arya? I thought Jon told her to stay." she mentioned immediately. She was mad a bit, she thought she can count on her.   
"I am here." She walked out from the other side of the room and Dany surprised. "I thought it is better if they attack us, if I stay hidden, and kill them from the shadows. Lady Nesera was helpful and agreed with me." she explained, while Dany nodded. "You thought I am left?"  
"I did." Dany answered honestly.  
"You should learn to trust people again. Even if it is hard. If you can't trust anyone you'll be all alone at the end." Arya told her.   
"It seems now, we don't need any protection. Not from those who arrived." Dany tried to change the topic and walked towards the balcony. Arya frowned but followed her.  
"Whose arrived with those ships."  
"Allies." Dany placed her hand at the railing and looked around.   
"The unsullied?" Arya stood next to her.  
"No. Some... "she looked down at her "Some unexpected allies," she answered and then Dany spotted Jon and his company. Walking towards the Pyramid on the streets. She glanced at Arya. She knew since Winterfell she and Gendry have something. That was clear from the first moment. Even if they did not have time to talk, or even if she was so hostile with her, she just saw it. Saw how they look at each other, and she was how they were looking for the opportunity to meet. Arya's mouth falls open, she looked to Dany then looked back to the streets. 

"As I said. Some unexpected allies." Dany smiled a bit. She was staring at them too. Her love, Jon. Who was so different in those days since he was in Meeren. He was so protective and honest and open towards her. They were honest with each other earlier too, or at least she was with him, but that Jon was something else. She just felt... he really meant his words, and he was really ready to protect them at all cost. This will come to the light now ... She knew Ser Davos disappointed in her. He made it clear he is not there because of her, and she worried a bit. What if with him by his side, Jon will change... and ... but then she realized a Stark girl stood next to her. A Stark girl was ready to protect her, and her family, and Arya's opinion clearly changed about her in the past few days, even if she doesn't accept her as her Queen. That did not matter anymore. She did not want to be a Queen. She wanted to be a mother, and keep her family in save. That is all that mattered now. That is all she cares about now. And Jon... she missed him more and more. She missed his touches and his kisses. Maybe jealousy changed those feelings in here more intense but she felt it.


	29. Chapter 29

SOMEWHERE AT THE NARROW SEA   
BEFORE THE LONG NIGHT

Jon did not stop kissing her. Not even for a minute. They were on that boat, sailing to Winterfell to defeat the army of the dead, and that was the second night what Jon Snow spent at her room. Behind closed doors. In her arms. She got what she never thought she ever gets. A love. A true love because that was what Jon Snow meant to her. It was unexpected for her. He just appeared at Dragonstone and she slowly fell in love with him. Their kisses became deeper and the feeling of their naked bodies intertwined was the best thing what Daenerys felt in her life. She never felt this way towards Daario. He was just her lover, but there were no real and deep emotions in her for that man. And even she fell in love with Drogo she couldn't compare the feeling being in Jon Snow arms than being in his arms. If she would believe faith she would say, Jon Snow was born to be her true love. 

His fingers were playing with her clit wildly. She moaned several times to his mouth between passionate kisses. He was so good at this. He exactly knew what she needed and he wanted to please her. Not his Queen... his love. When she cum she spotted the little smirk in his face and then he licked her neck.   
"I wanna kiss you." He whispered to her ears. "Everywhere." He added and he thrust her with his finger. Deep. Her moans brought out the wolf from him. Or something else but he was the most passionate lover. Sometimes she wondered how many girls did he bring to bed earlier but that did not really matter. He was there with her. And he loved her... he continued with the thrusts and kisses on her body. Lower and lower with every kiss. Dany kept her eyes on him. She loved to see how he enjoyed her body. When he gave a kiss at the bottom of her belly he looked to her eyes. Then continued but kept the eye contact until he gave a kiss to her clit. She wanted it. She wanted him. She was so ready for him whatever he wanted to do with her. At the next moment, he started to lick her. His tongue played with her clit in a way she never thought a man can lick. He broke the eye contact and grabbed her hands. Pressed those to the bed. Dany spread her legs more and his mouth stuck on her sex.   
"Yes" a loud moan came out from her and her whole body was shaking. "Yes" she moaned again loudly. She did not care about others. She did not care anyone can hear them. Let them hear how amazing lover that wolf is. He was teasing her so well. Every time when she was close to cum he slowed down with his tongue. He did not want to hurry anywhere. They had time. They owned the whole night. And they knew they have some more nights together before they reach Winterfell. And if they defeat the army of the dead, they'll have many more nights to enjoy each other. Jon licked her for long minutes and playing with her in that way.   
"Please!" she begged him when she was almost cum again, at the fifth time... almost... but he did not let her to cum. He enjoyed that game. "Please." she moaned. He slowed down again but then he continued ardently, and he felt how her hands stretched and her legs embraced his head. "YES!" she almost screamed when her climax hit her body like an explosion. She closed her eyes, and felt how her pussy beaten. Hard. That climax took her breath. That climax was amazing. Jon licked her clit again once and she started to giggle. He raised his eyes to her and they were smiling at each other. He gave a kiss to her inner tight and ran his fingers through her sex.   
"Jon." she whispered his name. He placed himself between her legs and caressed her cheek. She felt how his hard cock pressed to her pussy.   
"I want you" he told her while he was looking deep into her eyes. "I want you so much."  
"Then take me." she answered and placed her arms around his neck to press him close. While their lips met again, he put his dick to her sex and continued to please her. 

MEEREN

"What you think about?" Nesera was looking at Daenerys. Her mind was clearly somewhere else. Her mind was with Jon. And the boat.   
"Nothing." she shook her head and smiled a bit. They were with Missandei and it was late at night. Jon was still with his friends, and that makes her a bit worried. She really did not know what she can expect from them. She trusted Yara. Maybe she was the only one she trusted from Westeros. She knew, she supported her, she knew she meant her words, and she brought her the Iron Fleet. That was a help what she can't expect. Now they have the protection from the seaside too if the King attacks them.   
"You worries." Nesera stated. "Because of the visitors."  
"They have every reason to hate me." she sighed.   
"They don't. If they would hate you, they would not be here. To help you."  
"They are here because of Jon and not because of me. They disappointed in me. When I..."  
"You did what you always promised. Get back what is yours with fire and blood." Nesera answered. Dany frowned at her. "Everything that we do... have a reason. Even if it is horrible. If you wouldn't do it you would not be here."  
"No. If I wouldn't do it, I probably rule the Seven Kingdoms at that moment" she answered coldly.  
"Without him." Nesera added.   
"Who?" Dany frowned.   
"Without the man you love. We both know he would never stay with you in King's Landing. He did not want to rule. He did not want to accept his Targaryen side. He was not ready for it. Not that time." she explained.   
"He would never leave her daughter behind." Dany looked at Missandei.  
"Maybe. But would he be happy? Or the throne would kill him inside?" Nesera raised her eyebrow. "If you did not do what you did that day if things would go in a different way, you two couldn't be together. No matter the love that you felt to each other. Because that was not your way. Not the way how it should have been. Jon Snow had to let Aegon Targaryen born. And he could be born only in this way. He had to do a horrible thing for it. He had to kill his love. And that was what killed Jon Snow. Without this, he would still be the same man."  
Dany wanted to answer, but her words made her thinking. 

The next moment he stepped into the room. He was a bit drunk. That was clear at the first moment.   
"Your Grace." Nesera bowed and left them there with a small smile on her face.   
"I don't want to... disturb." Jon had to concentrate to form words.   
"You don't. She was about to leave already." she turned to Missandei, she was still sleeping. She heard how Jon bobbed behind her, and he almost fell. "You should go to sleep." she stated and looked at him above her shoulder.   
"I will I... I will but..." he answered.  
"But?" Dany turned to him. She was not mad, she was not angry. She knew Jon needed his friends. He was alone there, around with people who didn't really like him. Expect his sister. He brought her daughter back. He had many rough days behind him. She can't blame him because he had some drinks with some friends... who he thought he lost.   
"I don't want to go to sleep alone." he waggled but he managed to walk to her. He was standing right in front of her.   
"You are drunk."  
"A bit." he answered with a smile and pointing with his hand how bit drunk he is.   
"So that means the afternoon with Ser Davos and Lord Baratheon went... quite well." She stated.  
"You can trust them." He answered and placed his hand to her cheek. "They are here... to... help us." He was talking slowly.  
"You. They are here because of you not because of us. Ser Davos made it clear." Dany tried to lower her head but Jon held her face between his hands but did not answer. Just staring her. "Jon I..." she continued, but he pressed his lips to her lips. He pressed his tongue to her mouth and almost ate her. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to be with her. Not because he was drunk, but it made him a bit braver to do this. To kiss her. And she wanted it too, but it did not take too much time for her to come to mind. She ended it some seconds later and sighed. 

"Do not push me away" he begged her, he begged her even with his eyes.  
"I don't" she answered quietly. "But you should sleep now."   
"I don't want to sleep." he pulled her close. "I want you Dany. I need you. I want to prove ..." he placed his hand at the back of her neck and tried to pull her closer. "I want you to feel how much I love you. I want to prove it."   
"You already did." she answered and placed her hand to his chest. "You brought our daughter back and..."  
"Not in that way." he pulled her close again, and kissed her. More passionately than before. She felt she couldn't resist for too long. She wanted him too, but not now. Not in that way. Not while he was drunk. That was definitely not the right time.   
"Jon" she pulled him away by his chest. They were standing against each other, and Jon lowered his head. Dany swallowed, then started to walk out from the room.   
"Do you even... still love me?" he asked shattered. Dany stopped, and he turned to her direction. "Do you still love me?" He asked her again. "Be honest with me. Do you love me, or you just tolerate me because of her?" he pointed to Missandei with his finger.   
"I never stopped loving you, Jon. Not even for a minute." she answered and walked out from the room. Jon surprised. He expected the worst answer, not that, but meanwhile, she was refusing him again and again and he did not understand. If she loves him ... if she still loves him, why she does this. Again and again. 

Dany leaned to the wall next to the door. She took a deep breath. He had no idea. How much she misses him. How much she was starving for his touch, but not now when he was not himself, not when the ale speaks instead of him. She wanted to be with him again with a clear mind, and she knew if she stays close to him... she can't resist. 

Gendry was walking around at the Pyramid. He was not tired, he did not drink that much as Jon. He wanted to know the place better. He was never been in Essos, and he was amazed by how different it was than Westeros. He saw many guards around, and they did not really like their appearance here. They watched them. Keep their eyes on them. That was also not surprising. They wanted to keep their Queen save, and the princess. He smiled a bit, when he thought about Jon is now a father. He was happy because of him. He also wanted to be a father someday, but after the woman who he loved refused to be his wife, he had no idea when it is going to happen. There was no girl like Arya Stark for him. She was different and unique and that night with her just stuck in his memory.   
"Why are you not sleeping?" her voice came from the shadows as a lightning strike. He looked around but did not saw anyone. He thought maybe only his mind playing with him. Maybe the ale was too much. Then Arya walked out from the dark and she was really there. And that moment Gendry couldn't breathe.


	30. Chapter 30

MEEREN

Gendry was staring at the girl, who left him. The girl who broke his heart. The girl who he wanted to spend his life, but she refused it. She wanted something else. Not a bastard, who got a name and a castle.   
"Arya." he finally can form a word.   
"Are you surprised?" she asked him.  
"What... how... I... "he stuttered.   
"I am glad to see you again too." she smiled a bit "I did not expect to meet you here."  
"Yeah I... we are here... to..." he was still amazed and embarrassed.  
"To help Jon and his family. I know and I am glad you came here. If the things that they say about... "  
"He is your brother." Gendry stated.  
"I don't know which side I should be. I mean... Jon is my brother too. And his daughter. They are my family too." she shrugged her shoulders. "I decided to stay. And... help them. For now. But... "  
"We'll see it more clear soon" Gendry answered.  
"We probably will" Arya nodded and smiled a bit. She was happy because of Gendry. Deep in her heart, she misses him.

SOMEWHERE IN THE NARROW SEA  
BEFORE THE LONG NIGHT

He knocked on her door. She waited for him. At daytime, they couldn't be together. There were too many other people on that boat. They did not want to show their feelings in front of everyone. Jon treated her as his Queen along the day. And this is how it should have been. This is how they have to act. Even if everyone knows they spent the past two nights together. Dany opened the door and Jon stepped in. There was no hesitation in him anymore just lust and love what he felt towards her. At the moment the door closed behind him he pressed his love to the wall and kissed her ardently and wild. He immediately started to remove her clothes, and Dany did the same with him. They couldn't get enough of each other. They wanted more and more. They wanted happiness, what they never really had. They wanted to be loved.   
"I thought you ..." she whispered to his mouth "never come" she continued while she almost ripped the shirt from his perfect body. When Daenerys dress fallen to the floor, Jon pulled her close and squeezed her to himself. Kissing her thirsty. He grabbed her perfect butt and walked with her to the bed. Placed her under himself and kissed her deeper. Dany turned with him in the bed and placed herself into his lap. Jon wondered. She raised her hips a bit and started to move her hands in his cock. She bit her lower lip and smiled. The beauty in front of him amazes him. That woman was the perfection itself. Her long silver - blonde hair covered her breasts. Her perfectly curved breasts. He wanted to sit up and pull her close, but she pushed him back to the bed. 

"I want something else tonight." She leaned over him and with the help of her hand she let him enter into her sex. "I want to feel you deep" she whispered to his mouth and pressed her hips more to his lap. His cock was so deep in her, Jon couldn't talk just placed his hands to her waist and Dany sit up. She was moving her hips slowly at first and she felt how Jon accelerated her moves with his hands.   
"Yes." he groaned. The feeling to be inside her was so good. That was what he wanted. To feel her, to make love with her, to please her in every way how it is possible.   
"Fuck me Jon" Dany moaned and her words turned him on. He did not have too much experience with other women, only one, but that romance was short, and that was not even a real romance. He never had a chance to get to know, what he loves in sex, and how he loves it more, but he knew one thing. He wanted that woman, that Queen who is riding on his cock at that moment. Fiercely with full of passion. She enjoyed every move, and every thrust followed by a moan. He did not even notice how fast rhythm he dictated with his hands. He just lost in it. Lost in her. "YES! YES!"  
"Ride it, faster" he groaned suddenly and when Dany felt her climax is near she dug her nails to his chest and scraped him. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed the wild, brainless and delirious sex they had that moment. "Cum for me Dany." he groaned again. When he noticed how it turns her on, when he was talking, he continued. "Cum for me."   
"Yes!" She screamed and she did. Her climax was like an explosion and she couldn't even breath but Jon did not stop. He sat up and kissed her neck while he continued thrusting her.   
"We're not done yet." he bit her neck and forced her to continue. She did not mind it. No, that was the sex what she needed. The frenzied sex, what fulfilled all her desires and needs.  
"Jon" she moaned and fallen to his arms, she was not even over her first climax but she felt how the next one reaches her body. "JON!"  
"Ride it. Yes." he was vehemently and wild and after a minute he falls back to the bed with her in his arms. He spread himself in her and panting. Heavily. She was laying over him her head was on his chest and she caressed it with her fingers. Jon was still holding her in his arms. He felt how her sex pulsating around his cock. He loved it. He loved that woman. Every inch of her... 

MEEREN

He started to open his eyes. His dream about the time what they spent in that boat made him smile a bit but he came to mind when he heard Missandei cry. He immediately sat up on the bed but his head hurts. He wanted to go there and check his daughter but it was not that easy at that moment. He slowly stood up and took a deep breath then leaned over her daughter.   
"Hey." He caressed her stomach a bit "what is wrong darling?" He asked.   
"Probably she is hungry." Dany was standing at the door and smiled a bit. "I take care of her." She walked closer. Jon was watching how she raised up Missandei from the cradle with very cautious moves. It always melted his heart. Seeing them together. Daenerys was a perfect mother. The baby almost immediately stopped with the crying when Dany took her into her arms.  
"You... " Jon raised his eyes to the bed "You were not sleeping here." He stated.  
"No." She avoided looking at him.  
"I am sorry I... should have not drink that much." He sighed and frowned.  
"No. No, it doesn't matter. You deserved it. After everything. You needed ... your friends." She stated quietly.   
"You don't look mad." He was analyzing her face.  
"I am not mad. Why would I?" She smiled a bit "At least I heard you sing."   
"What?" Jon did not understand.  
"I ... left you here with her but I couldn't sleep so I came back to check everything is ... alright. You were singing to her. That was quite cute even if you have a horrible voice." Dany told him.  
"Yeah. I... remember something." He nodded. "She falls asleep while I was singing so that couldn't be that bad." He tried to joke.  
"Then you were talking in your dream." Dany raised Missandei a bit more while she was talking to Jon. He remembered his dream and made a face.  
"What did I... " he asked with a bit fear.  
"I did not understand. But you probably dream about ... "she took a break.  
"About what?" Jon smiled.   
"Me. You probably dreamed of me. You told my name... several times." Dany's cheek went a bit red.  
"So there is nothing new." Jon laughed a bit "I always ... so ... Ahm... you ... usually I dream about you." He was embarrassed a bit. "But ... how do you know? I mean you just said you were not sleeping here."   
"No. But do you think I let you alone with my daughter in that condition?" Dany was smiling then she turned away from him and walked towards the door.   
"I... kissed you." He remembered.  
"You did" she answered quietly but did not turn to him.  
"And you... kissed me back." He continued.  
"I did." She looked at him over her shoulder then walked out from the room with their daughter. Jon smiled after she left. Maybe they were taking another step... 

KING'S LANDING

Bran was mad but Tyrion had no idea what is his problem and he did not talk about it. He kept more and more secrets from him and it makes him concerned. They did not hear about Ser Davos since he left. Neither the Iron Fleet. They should've arrived by now but they were not there. He did not know what to think...   
"My sister?" Bran asked him.  
"She did not send an answer yet but..."  
"I freed the North but when I need her she denies it." He stated.  
"I don't think she denies to help you. Maybe it just takes more time. I am sure..."  
"How? You are there? Why are you so sure?" Bran raised his voice. His behavior became worse and worse as the days passed.  
"Are there anything what... you wanna tell me, My King?" Tyrion swallowed and keep his eyes on Bran.  
"We need allies and I only see you. Always. Why?"  
"The dornish army is on the way. The Vale too. They are coming but the capital is far from them and they had to prepare their soldiers and..."  
"I don't care." Bran looked at Tyrion. "More days passed the Targaryen girl power grows. You really don't understand?" He was angry and his eyes were different. More darker than before. 

MEEREN

"Your Grace." Davos and Daenerys ran into each other after she feeds her daughter. She was still in her arms. The old man nodded towards her and his eyes stuck on the baby.  
"Ser Davos." She still kept the distance from him.   
"She is..." he started "the little princess?"  
"Missandei." Dany answered shortly.  
"That name is... " he raised his eyebrow.  
"Yes?"  
"I did not expect it. I mean... that name is not a traditional name in your family as I know." He answered with sincerely.  
"When she born... We were ... she was born in a little cottage in Volantis. I did not want to make her life harder. I named her after my closest friend. And I wanted her to live a normal life with a normal name. I thought we have a chance for it." Daenerys explained   
"But things were... changed."  
"Yes." She was looking into Missandei's eyes and smiled. "Things were changed."  
"Can I..." Davos stepped closer. He just wanted to look at her. He wanted to see the daughter of Jon Snow. Dany uncovered her a bit and showed her to Davos. Missandei started to smile when the old man leaned over her.   
"She is a miracle." Dany stated.   
"She is. A beautiful miracle. And so small." Davos smiled at her.   
"And she already has enemies. Enemies who wanna kill her. No matter how small she is." Daenerys sighed. "If you forgive me I..." she took a step back then walked away. Davos was looking after them. That Daenerys was clearly not the same person who destroyed King's Landing. He easily could notice it but... she did. He supported Jon. He would kill for him or his daughter but he still had doubts about the Queen. She was so normal when they first met. She was just and kind-hearted and in a minute everything changed in her. Everything that they thought about her just turned wrong. She killed many innocents without self-control. What if it happens again? What if that Daenerys is still there just... hidden. He wanted to believe he is wrong but he can't be sure. Not yet... no matter what he wanted to think. Jon was in love with her that was clear, he just hoped his love and their daughter is enough to control her.


	31. Chapter 31

WINTERFELL

"My Queen." A guard stood in front of Sansa.   
"What happened?" She frowned  
"Wildings. They passed the Wall and they sent a messenger. Their leader wanna meet with you." He told her.  
"Our spy?" She asked.  
"He ... did not return. I am afraid... he may not survive." The guard answered.  
"Who is their leader now?" Sansa raised her eyes to the guard.  
"Some man who calls himself Tormund Giantsbane." He answered. She knew him but she did not understand. Why the wildings coming towards Winterfell and what they want. "Do you want me to... prepare our army?"  
"I don't think it is necessary." She answered in a hurry "I know him. He won't attack us and we have to prepare for another battle." She tried to act confident but she was not sure. Not at all. "But be ready." She added then walked away. She was squeezing a letter from her brother. From the King. She can't think anything else just what he wrote her about Arya is being a prisoner now. In Essos. She is a prisoner of Daenerys Targaryen, the Queen who murdered many innocents in King's Landing. She couldn't understand how Jon let her do it. Or maybe Jon is her prisoner too. Her mind was racing and at the moment he got the letter she knew she has to join this war. Her sister was more important to her than anything. And she was worried about her. 

MEEREN

Jon ran into Daario at the corridor. They did not have a chance to talk about the things what he told Daenerys. He was still mad at him. He could choke him with his bare hands...   
"Hard night?" He asked sardonically.  
"Not as hard as yours. Must be overwhelming to remember all the lies you tell to the Queen." Jon answered.   
"I did not lie to her." He answered.  
"Yeah. Just made some comments... to turn her against me."  
"I don't know what are you talking about." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Must be annoying it is backfiring at you." Jon continued "that thing just brought us closer." Jon told him and stared at him. "You better give up on her. I won't ask again."  
"Really?" He stepped closer to Jon. "Then what will you do? You can't kill me. She would never let you and never forgive you." He was confident and pompous. "Especially not now. I am the only one who did not betray her earlier. Do not forget that. No matter how many allies are coming from the other side of the world you all let her down. Let her die or killed her." He told straight to his face. "Wonder how hard it could be to make her feel unsure about you?"  
"I should've let you die when that woman tried to cut your throat," Jon answered with anger.  
"As I said you can't. If you kill me you're gonna lose her. If I am alive... " he smirked "you also gonna lose her. Because you are a threat to her. No matter how hard you trying. You killed her once and I know you would do it again when you don't like what she does. When you don't agree with her decisions. And I won't let it happen again." They stood so close to each other and Jon hated the way how he spoke with him.  
"You forget where is your place." Jon told to his face.  
"Not just me." He leaned over him.  
"Jon" Davos spotted them at the corridor. He arrived at the best moment to stop this argument. "May I have a word with you?"   
"Sure." He answered to Daavos but kept his eyes on Daario. "We are not done yet." He added then left him. 

Gendry and Arya were walking around in Meeren.   
"So I started to teach her how to use it." Arya told him what happened to her since she was there. "And she is not unwarrantable. When she concentrated she is quite good at it."  
"I would've never thought you'll be the one who teaches Daenerys Targaryen how to fight." Gendry laughed a bit.  
"Me neither." Arya lowered her head. "Maybe... I should've given her a chance. At Winterfell, but... that does not change the fact ... she burned down the capital with all people in it."  
"And yet you are here. Why?" Gendry wondered.  
"I wanna hate her." Arya continued honesty "I did. I hated her, and I wanted to kill her, but ... I don't know. In the past few days, I got to know her and ... maybe death changed her but she is not evil. She is not a mad queen. And she is a mother." she finished.  
"And you would never hurt a mother or an innocent child." Gendry nodded.  
"She is my family now. Jon would never let anyone hurt her."  
"He... " Gendry frowned "He was the one who killed her. Why are you that sure? Because of the baby?  
"No not just because of her. Jon... did it, because he thought it is the right decision but he regretted it in the minute he put that stake into her heart. He realized that was not even close the right decision. He did it, because ... people manipulated him. Jon is a too good man. Too good and honorable for this world. He believed he did it to save many people around Westeros. But he... never can forgive himself."   
"And Daenerys? Do you think she can forgive him?"  
"Time will tell" Arya hurried up her steps and went forward. Gendy followed her. This must be a special love - he thought. Something above everything, if she can ever forgive him. He knew he would never be able to forgive that crime. 

Daenerys was sitting in her throne, and listening to the people of Meeren. The things that Daario told him, about their fears were right, and she tried to calm them.   
"You give us everything that we need." A man explained "But we don't need war. And Westeros threaten with war, because of you."  
"Watch your mouth!" Daario stepped closer to the man. "You are talking to your Queen."  
"I understand why are you afraid but do I have to remember you who broke your chains? Who freed you and gave a better life to you?"  
"No. No of course not My Queen." he bowed.  
"Then maybe, you should not believe everything that you hear from strangers. I am here because Essos is in danger. I reunited my army to save this country. If I would not be here, you'd be all loss." she explained. "If you respect your Queen, you'll spread my words."  
"I will." he was backing "Thank you, your Grace."   
Davos and Jon were standing at the edge of the hall. Daenerys couldn't see them. They were listening. Jon was proud of her. Her words, her actions. She was a great ruler, he always knew it. She was just, confident, honorable, understanding and chimney if it is needed.  
"My Queen" Another man stepped into the hall. He bowed towards Dany.  
"Where are you from?" She raised her eyebrow.  
"I am a trader, and I brought some presents for you."  
"Present?" Dany frowned.  
"Speciality. I wanted to thank you in this way, that you come back and keep the peace in Dragon's Bay." he forwarded a bag.   
"Since when a trader give gifts without payment?" Dany stood up.   
"I already got my payment. You gave us a free country" he smiled. Daenerys started to walk down at the stairs, and Daario followed her.   
"What is in the bag?" she asked him.  
"Chocolate" he answered and handed one to her. "A specialty from the other side of Essos. Just for you and your child. It is a rare thing and only a few people were lucky enough to taste it."   
She took the little sweetness from him.  
"Taste it. I promise you won't be disappointed," he told her kindly.   
"You first." Dany answered. She remembered when someone tried to poison her with wine at the market. She was not that silly girl anymore. She knew she has to be careful.   
"It is not for a man like me. It is ..." he started.  
"You heard your Queen. Taste it." Daario kept his hand on his sword. Now they suspect, but the man put the chocolate into his mouth and after a second he swallowed it.   
"You wasted a piece." he told her, and forwarded the bag to her.   
"We can never be careful enough" Dany told him with a smile and opened the bag. She took a piece of chocolate from it and raised to her mouth.   
"Wait." Davos told her loudly and walked to them. Jon was surprised. He did not understand, neither Daenerys.   
"We don't need your advice pater." Daario told him.   
"Maybe you do." he answered and leaned his hand for the bag "Do you mind if I...?" he asked Daenerys and she gave it to him. Jon was standing behind Davos. He smelled the chocolate.  
"Are you an expert? Or you just hungry?" Daario told him sardonically.   
"Eat." Davos forwarded the bag to the trader.  
"I just ate from it."  
"You ate from the other bag. I saw that. Eat." he told him again.   
"I won't eat it, it is for the Queen." he tried to protest.  
"And the Queen wants you to eat it." Daenerys answered, and that moment the trader's eyes went wide. He was clearly worried, and afraid. "I said, eat it." Daenerys told him again. He raised the chocolate to his mouth, but before he could eat it, he dropped it away and tried to run. The Second Sons grabbed him and forced him to his knees.   
"Who sent you?" Dany walked a bit closer to him.   
"I know that kind of bags. I used those when I was a smuggler. Those are not from Essos." Davos analyzed the chocolate sack.  
"Take him to the prison" Daenerys told to her soldiers immediately.

"No. No. Please. I have a family. I ..." the trader started to beg her "The King... paid me well. I... he told me he takes care of my family in all their lives if..."  
"If you kill me" she was staring at his face.   
"What is your name?" Jon asked him.  
"Vargar Irros." he answered and lowered his head.  
"She has a family too." Jon stepped closer and pierced his sword in the man's chest. Dany's mouth falls open, just as everyone else's. He was mad. The man has fallen to the floor. She raised her eyes to Jon. He looked mad and angry, but she did not expect that. No one expected that.   
"He deserved to die. Find his family, and give them what they need. They are innocent." Jon told them and placed back Longclaw to the sword hole, then walked away from them. Daenerys looked after him. She can't find the right words. That was... unexpected.   
"Clean it up" Daario told to the soldiers, while Daenerys was still standing there surprised.  
"If you allow me, I destroy these." Ser Davos told her and turned his back at her.   
"Ser Davos" Dany came to mind, and went after him. Grabbed his arm. "Thank you. For saving me."  
"We are here to help. Even if ... I have doubts in you, I don't have doubts about Jon, and I know he won't survive if he loses you again." he answered.  
"I hope someday your mind changes about me," Daenerys answered.   
"Did you regret it?" he asked her.  
"Is it matter?"   
"More than you think," he told her. "We all made mistakes. Smaller or larger mistakes. If we regret those, then we are able to learn from those. And maybe, the people around us start to believe in us again. Despite our mistakes. But it is never easy."  
"The remorse... the screams of those people will haunt me forever. I cannot describe in words ... I... am... not just regretted. I would give my life, to change it back. To make it ... not done." she sighed.   
"Well, that is a good start." Davos smiled a bit. "It shows what you are."  
"A mad queen?" Dany asked him "This is how you see me."  
"I don't. People are not black or white. Maybe that mad queen is a part of who you are, and your biggest task in ... your new life to hold her back. Maybe the masters who wrote in the books, there is some madness in every Targaryen, were right. But you are here, you can prove ... you still can prove they are wrong."  
"Jon is a Targaryen too" Dany answered, and still wondered about what he did a couple of minutes earlier. How he killed that man, without any hesitation.  
"We just saw how much he is." Davos answered to her. He was shocked too. That move from Jon wasn't typical. He was much more merciful than this. Earlier.


	32. Chapter 32

MEEREN

"Don't be offended but what was that?" Davos asked Jon later. He still couldn't believe he just stabbed that man, without any more questions.   
"What?" He looked up to him. They were outside in the city. Jon was sitting in a huge rock and thinking. He just needed some air. Without Daario in his life. He was still pissed about him and he felt if he stay close to him, sooner or later he'll do some reckless moves. He needed to vent his head.   
"That man. You just... killed him."  
"He tried to kill her." he answered "I promised her, and to myself, I won't let anyone hurt her or our child."  
"Don't you think that was ... hasty?" Davos asked him. "The Jon I knew..."  
"The Jon you knew killed the woman who he loved, and let himself be manipulated " he straightened. "The Jon you knew refused her and leave her alone in her need. The Jon you knew, put duty above all." he was looking at him, gloomily. "The Jon you knew died when he put a stake into her heart. I don't want to be that man again."  
"I understand, but ... you can't force yourself to be a man, who you are not." Davos frowned.   
"I am a father now." he answered. "And I promised to my daughter, that I keep her safe. No matter who is the enemy. I won't betray her again." Jon was clearly upset and nervous.  
"Is it about that man who tried to poison her or more about the tall, masculine captain on her side?" Davos asked him after some hesitation.   
"He was her lover. And he still acts like as her lover." Jon took a deep breath.  
Davos nodded.   
"And she trusts him." Jon continued "Trust him more than she trusts me at this moment. And... I cannot change the past, and our past can't let us move on."  
"So you wanna get her trust back, by killing a man in front of her, who tries to poison her? I don't think she needs this." Davos raised his eyebrow.   
"Then what she needs?" Jon spread his arms.   
"You." he placed his hand to his shoulder. "Not Promises. Not victims. Not great actions." he continued. "A woman heart is very simple. Even if they try us to believe it is so complex. It is not. A woman only needs love. From the man, who she loves."  
"Wish it would be that easy." Jon sat back to the huge rock and placed his face to his hands.  
"Why would you listen to me. You never did." Davos stated.  
"That is not true." Jon shook his head.   
"Correct me if I'd be mistaken " he sat next to him "But sitting here, brooding and avoiding her is not a great declaration of love. Not to mention, meanwhile you are here, probably that man is with her."  
Jon raised his eyes to him, and he knew he is so right, but he still had no idea what to do. How to show her how much he loves her... that was an impossible task. 

Daenery was in Missandei's room and watching her. She tried to find Jon, but he was not in the Pyramid. She wanted to ask him, what happened. Why he did what he did. He wanted to protect her, she knew that, but they already caught that man and killing him was not necessary.   
"My Queen" Daario stepped into her room. "We found the family."  
"And?"  
"We gave the gold to them, and they accepted it. But his wife told us nothing can attenuate her grief, no matter how much gold you'll send her." Daario continued. "If I can ... say a word, maybe you should not let him create enemies around you. In Essos. We don't need more enemies."  
"This is why I wanted to imprison him and not kill him." Dany answered.  
"It seems he thought it otherwise without asking you." he told her.  
"He wanted to keep me safe. That man tried to kill me." Dany did not look at Daario. Her eyes were still laying on Missandei.   
"I want to keep you safe too. But I also use my mind to think." he noticed.   
"I don't need more commentary about it. It happened." she looked at him angrily then turned back to her daughter. 

"I am sorry." Daario continued and walked closer to her. "I know he is the father of your child. I don't want to be rude." he whispered. Dany felt how close he was to her. She felt his breath on her ears. Daario placed his hands to her arms and caressed those. "You're so tense nowadays. Since you came back." he told her "Why you don't let me ...  to set you free of those tensions?" he moved her hair away from her neck "Just like old times?"   
"Old times are gone." she answered coldly.   
"But we can bring those back." he continued.   
"You forget I am your Queen. You should respect me and my words." she was still standing there. She knew how to handle with Daario. The strange thing was, she did not even felt any lust towards him. Like old times. Those feelings are really gone. She couldn't imagine herself with him. Just with one man. Jon Snow.   
"I respect you. This is why I wanna satisfy your needs" Daario added and his hands went down in her arms, and Dany turned to him to send him away, but she did not have a chance to it. When she came to mind, Daario was laying on the floor and Jon was standing in front of her, and staring her with anger. He just punched him and that was unexpected for the captain.   
"You don't get away with it" Daario stood up and pulled his sword.  
"I told you to stay away from her." Jon answered and he took Longclaw in his hand too.   
"STOP!" Daenerys tried to command them, but they did not hear or see her. They just saw each other, and the fight what they waited for too long.

The swords clashed, again and again, meanwhile Daenerys tried to yell with them.   
"STOP IT!"   
"You have no idea how I waited for this." Daario stated, and attacked him again.  
"I should let you die there by a hand of a woman" Jon answered.  
"Whom was sent by your brother, to kill you. Do not forget that." he told him, and they fought fiercely.  
After a second Missandei cried out. Dany looked at her and scared. She never heard her crying that loud, so bitter. She went closer to Jon and Daario to take them apart. She grabbed the closest arm to her, which was Daario's but he pushed her away. Dany just fell to the floor and the baby cried even more. Jon noticed it immediately and he dropped his sword, then avoid a strike from Daario then crouched next to Dany. That second Daario also noticed what they did.  
"Dany" he checked her head. She punched it to the edge of the cradle. She needed some seconds to came to mind, but when she did, she pushed Jon away and stood up, while clinging in the cradle. She took Missandei to her arms and tried to calm her down.   
"Shhhh." she was holding her so close"Everything is alright. I am here" she was cradling her. Jon knew. Jon knew what is coming, and he knew he should have not attacked him in that way, but seeing his hands on her arms just... made him mad. He lost control. He just... he had no idea what is going on with him recently. Both men standing there in silence and they were watching Daenerys. A couple of minutes passed when Missandei finally stopped with the crying. Dany sighed and gave a kiss to her small, rose cheek. "I love you darling" she whispered to her and placed her back to the cradle. 

"What happened?" Nesera stormed into the room, and Arya followed her "We heard ... noise." both girls stopped when they saw the sword on the floor meanwhile Daario was still holding his.   
"What is going on?" Arya stared Daario. It was obvious what happened, and why they heard sword clashes and the baby crying, but she was not sure it is finished. Dany was still standing with her back at them and watching her daughter, a second later she took a deep breath and turned to Nesera, while avoided to look at Jon or Daario.   
"Would you please stay here and take care of my daughter. I need to change a few words with them. Now." she glanced at them and at that moment when Nesera nodded she stormed out from the room. Daario placed his sword back to the place and followed her, while Jon bending down for Longclaw.   
"Jon" Arya grabbed his arm.   
"I have to go now." he forced a smile at his sister. "Later." and with that word, he went after Dany and Daario.   
"I can't believe they start a fight in this room" Arya rolled her eyes. "But I swear if he trying to kill him. I'll be the one who cut his throat." she was talking seriously.  
"I have no doubts about it." Nesera answered. "But that is your brother's fight. Not yours."  
"He is an asshole. I don't even understand why is he still here." Arya was heated.  
"Because the Queen knew, she needs his army to keep Missandei save, and he was a loyal soldier all time long. She doesn't care about how they hate each other. It is not important now. She doesn't care about your brother jealousy. She "Nesera looked at Missandei "is more important than anything."

Daenerys was looking at them and shook her head. She couldn't believe what happened.  
"Are you totally out of your mind?" she asked them and raised her voice.  
"Let me explain." Jon tried to have a word, but Dany did not let him.  
"Explain what? That you storm into your daughter's room and start a fight? What if you hurt her accidentally? What if you overthrow her? Do you even use your mind?" she was raging and shouting. Daario smiled a bit while he lowered his head but Dany noticed it.  
"Did I say something funny?" she raised her eyes to him. He slowly looked at her and shook his head. She rolled her eyes and walked up and down then stopped in front of them.  
"If it ever happens again, if you can't solve your issues... I swear I will solve it. Once and for all." she told straight to their faces.   
"Maybe you should decide which one of us do you need as your lover." Jon looked into her eyes. "That would solve many things."   
Dany could kill him with her eyes. That was unfair and she couldn't believe he still doesn't understand it. She needed Daario but she would never sleep with him again, and she couldn't believe she still has to explain it to Jon. She stepped closer to him and her eyes were on fire.   
"You ... put your daughter lives in danger at the moment, when you punched him." she was talking slowly. "So do not instruct me what to do."  
"Fine. Then next time do not start your rendezvous in her room." he was staring at her eyes. They were both heated and mad. "Anything else, what I can do for you My Queen?" he asked emphatically.   
"Get out of my sight. Both of you." she answered and turned away from them. She heard how Jon slamming the door behind his back.  
"My Queen." Daario started.  
"I said, get out. Now!" she told him again even stronger voice. "And if it ever happens again, you better find another Queen to serve." she walked out to the balcony and left Daario at the room. When she heard he also left, she let her tears out. She was so scared and she hated Jon still thinks she and Daario have a thing. How could they... her heart only belongs to him, even if at that moment she hated him so much because of what he did. Not because he punched Daario, but because they started a sword fight in their daughter's room, and did not care about the consequences or the harm what they could cause. 


	33. Chapter 33

SOMEWHERE IN THE NARROW SEA  
BEFORE THE LONG NIGHT

"I don't agree." Jon told to Dany meanwhile they were talking about strategy on the boat. Everyone raised their eyes to their Queen. She hardly accepts when someone did not agree with her. She was open for conversations but every advisors chose the right words to talk with her. Expect Jon. He was always honest and told straight to her face if she made hasty decisions.   
"I don't remember when I asked your opinion." She answered. She was upset.   
"But you should listen to it." He leaned forward and stared at her. The tension between the filled the whole room.  
"I will. When I want to." She answered and turned her back at him then left the cabin. 

They did not talk with each other that day. She waited for him to knock on her door. As every night earlier. That was their last night before they arrive at Winterfell. But he did not come. She was mad and she wanted to make him understand no matter what is going on between them he should respect her. That night she was the one who knocked on his door.   
"My Queen." He welcomed her.  
"I want to have a word with you." She went into his room without any permission or any more word. He stood further from her than usual. He kept the distance and it killed her. She wanted his kisses and his touches. She wanted that man even more since their argument but she would never tell this to him. No. She was his Queen.   
"I am listening." Jon told her but he was cold.   
"I've been waiting for you." She told him with a serious face.  
"Why?"  
"Why?" She asked back and she was angry. "Because I thought you wanna spend the last night with me. Before we reach the shores." She tried to act confident.  
"My apologize Your Grace, but you've made it clear you don't wanna hear my opinion. I assumed you don't even want my company." He answered and his answer just made her more strained. They were staring at each other.   
"Fine" Dany made a face and turned to leave. Jon grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall. He leaned over her.  
"You are my Queen. But I am not your puppet." He told her. Their faces were so close. His eyes stopped on her full lips. The silence was huge around them. Their breath filled it.   
"Who do you think you are?" Dany asked arrogantly.   
"I will never be like the other men around you. I am an honest man. I've always been. If you humiliate me in front of everyone and you still expect me to go to your bedroom than I am not the right man for you." He told her and their lips almost touched.   
"I am your Queen."   
"That not means you can do everything." He answered and they were both starving for each other kiss. Dany leaned closer to finally kiss him but he did not let her. The anger grows in her.  
"If you don't want to serve your Queen then let me go." She told him but he was still pressing her to the wall.   
"I wanted to serve you but you were not interested. I don't want to be just your lover behind closed doors. That is not me. If you want me then you should learn how to listen to my opinion." He was so hard with his words.

"Maybe I don't want you" she lied. They both knew that was a lie. A huge one. But they were more stubborn than to admit it.   
"You don't?" Jon leaned to her neck and barely touched it with his lips while he searched the bottom of her dress. He lifted it and his fingers immediately found her sex. She had no chance to move away, not that she wanted to. "As I feel you want me." He thrust his finger into her wet pussy. She moaned to his ears and placed her arms around his neck. "Just as I want you." He whispered to her ears and thrust her more deeper. "But I hate your behavior."   
"You better get used to it" She moaned again. Jon stopped with the thrust and almost ripped her clothes off. Dany did the same with him. Not even a minute passed and all their clothes were on the floor meanwhile their kisses became wilder and deeper. Jon raised her leg and placed it around to waist. He was ready for her. His cock was ready to feel her. He grabbed her hair with his other hand and pushed his hard dick into her.   
"Fuck." Dany lost control. Lost herself. That man was the perfect man and she fell in love with him, no matter how she wanted to hate him at that moment. She couldn't. "Yes!" She moaned louder while Jon was fucking her like a wild animal. He grabbed her butt and raised her up. She was leaning to the wall with her back while her legs clasped around him.   
"Fuck me Jon. Yes!" She was in ecstasy. She never experienced that kind of love. They were made for each other. They were like ice and fire and that just made them more crazy for the other. 

MEEREN 

They spent the night separated. When Dany woke up after her dream... at least now she dreamed about better things than that horrible day at King's Landing but still... it doesn't help her mood just made her more strained. Every time when she thinks everything is gonna be alright between them something happens. She understood his jealousy but that does not allow him to start a fight in Missandei's chamber. That move was reckless and irresponsible and even if she loved that man that was not a thing what she can leave to him without any word. Her daughter was more important than anything. She was more important than her love for Jon. 

Jon was just tossing and turning in the other chamber all night long. He couldn't sleep well that night. When he finally could nightmares comes to his mind. Nightmares about Daario. And Dany. He couldn't forget the sight when he entered into the room and his hands were sliding down on her arms. He started to stare at the ceiling. He can't do anything. He had to accept if he wants to stay close to his daughter... he has to accept Daario too. Especially if Dany chooses him. He sat up on the bed and thinking. Why wouldn't she... he was not worse than him. He would've never killed her probably. That makes him better in Dany's eyes. He was sure about that. Meanwhile, he knew that should be the honorable move... let them be together if they want to... a piece of him couldn't let him let it happen. And he never knew that feeling. That jealousy and rage. It was something new and he had no idea how to handle it.

The day passed in this way. Dany spent most of her time with Missandei. Jon avoided meeting with her. He tried to find other things to do but they can't avoid the meeting because no matter their love life was a mess, that did not change the fact they had to prepare for the war. They were all there except Daario and Daenerys. Jon tried to hide his feelings but everyone around him knew why he is more brooding than usual. A couple of minutes passed in this way then they entered. Dany did not even look at Jon.   
"My apologies. There were some things what... mother's to do." She smiled a bit and looked around but still avoided to look at Jon. Daario enjoyed the situation and it was written on his face.   
"I went around the shores. There are many good hidden places for the ships where we can hide before the attack." Yara started to explain.  
"Do not tell the details. It is... not safe. I trust you. Do it as the best you can do." Daenerys answered. "We have to keep our strategy in secret as much as we can."   
"Your Grace" Daario stepped closer "During the patrol, we found some more rebels. Probably the King tried to destroy us from inside. We took them to prison."  
"Why you did not tell me this earlier?" She looked at him.  
"I thought we are here to discuss those things. I..."  
"Thank you." She took a deep breath. "Well done Daario. And... keep it in this way. Do not kill those people because we don't need more enemies that we already have." She glanced at Jon and he answered with a sarcastic smile. Dany noticed it.

"Is there anything you wanna say?" She asked him. The air froze in the room.   
"Is it matter for you, Your Grace?" He asked her back and his eyes were so dark. He was clearly still mad at her.   
"You don't have to be here. If you wanna leave just go. I don't need any commentary or sarcasm when the war is almost here." She answered without any hesitation. Jon almost jumped up from his seat.   
"You are right. You don't need me here. It seems your perfect captain can take care of ANYTHING better than me." He told to her face and she felt the shade in his voice. Everyone could understand what he meant. That was so obvious. "Isn't he?" He frowned then turned away and left the room. Dany felt herself defeated. She wanted to answer but he did not even give her a chance. He was so different. She never saw him act like this. They had arguments but now... he was hurt and mad and he had no idea how wrong he is.   
"Your Grace." Davos tried to get her attention back.  
"Where... " Dany needed a second "where were we?"  
Davos and Arya looked at each other than Arya raised her eyes to Daario. He was the only one who enjoyed that interlude between Jon and Daenerys. The others were more worried about it. They saw how easily things can turn wrong when these two refuse and disown each other. 

Jon went to see his daughter. He missed her and now he had a chance to see her meanwhile Dany was somewhere else. When he entered he saw Nesera next to the cradle. She bowed to him.  
"No need for this. I am not your King." Jon stepped closer and placed his finger to his daughter's hand. She caught it and smiled.  
"She misses you." Nesera stated.  
"She is just a baby."  
"And she feels when her parents are... fighting." She raised her eyes to Jon.  
"We are not..." Jon let her daughter hand go and sighed. He turned to Nesera. "Fighting."  
"Then how would you call it? When two people who love each other debating? How people call it in Westeros?" She raised her eyebrow.  
"She doesn't love me." He lowered his head. "She did once but not anymore. If she still loves me she would've sent that asshole away already."   
"You should learn to see things not only with your eyes Jon Snow." She stepped closer to him and placed her hand to his chest. "But with your heart. Our eyes can betray us sometimes but our heart can't." Her hand was still on his chest and she was staring at his eyes. "What do you feel with this. With your heart?" She asked him quietly and placed her other hand to his cheek. At the next moment they noticed how the door slammed. They both raised their eyes to the door. Nesera stepped back from him.  
"Dany." Jon realized it must be her and she just misunderstood the situation.  
"Now she probably thinks the same that you think about her and Daario Naharis." Nesera stated.  
"You knew she'll come here." Jon stepped back from her.  
"No. I did not know. I just wanted to help you to see. Now... what your heart thinks Jon Snow?" She smiled a bit and turned back to Missandei. Jon was staring at the red priestess for another minute. He had no idea what to think about her but then he left the room. He knew they have to solve this thing. Once and for all.


	34. Chapter 34

Daenerys was almost running through the corridors. She couldn't believe that is how he gets revenge on her. That situation was so clear. She decided later she'll tell him. She'll tell him to stay away from his daughter if he can't control himself. First, he started a fight next to her cradle and now they were caressing each other. She knew at the first moment when she saw Nesera, she saw how Daario and Jon looked at her. She was beautiful and she knew the Red Priestesses. she heard the things about them... how they satisfy the men needs. That thing was known everywhere around Essos. She went down the stairs and ran into Arya.   
"I thought you forget it." Arya stood in the middle of the hall with Gendry and looking at her.  
"What?" she asked back.  
"Our training."   
"Not now." she answered and went forward."  
"You know you act like two idiots by now, do you?" Arya asked her and she stopped. Gendry gave her a scared look.  
"You forget who are you talking with." Dany turned to her and she was not in the mood to handle Arya right now. She cannot be kind and sweet. She needed to get out from there.  
"The truth hurts. It is so tiring seeing you two always fighting, for nothing. You made your own drama and fight with each other all the time, meanwhile, you are crazy for each other. Do you enjoy it? Or he is right, and you enjoy and let that asshole back to your bed? That would explain many things" she stated.  
"Pick your words."  
"Why?" Arya raised her eyebrow "You are not my Queen. I've already told you. I am not here, because you are my Queen. I am here because of my brother and your daughter. I am here because of my family, and you... belongs to my family now, more or less." Arya explained, and her words surprised Dany. She did not expect that. "I am honest with my family, no matter how it hurts. If you chose that ... man then tell this to his face."  
"You know what?" Dany took a step towards her "I appreciate your honesty, and may I ask you to talk with your brother? Maybe he will be honest with you because it is clearly hard for him to be honest with me." she frowned.   
"It is not my task" Arya shook her head then just turned her back at her and walked away.  
"Your Grace" Gendry bowed to her with his head then almost run away. Dany was speechless, Arya did not show any respect towards her. She rolled her eyes, and she really had enough of all the Starks. They are all just made her life harder and more complicated. Especially Jon. 

"Your Grace" Daario appeared at the entrance, at the same time when Jon finally caught her up.   
"Can we talk?" Jon asked her. He was calm and serious. She looked at him then back to Daario. She couldn't believe she always got into this situation. Between those two.  
"It is important" Daario continued and raised his eyes to Jon.  
"Dany." Jon grabbed her hand. "Please." he asked her. He tried to act as kind and patience as he could. He felt his rage filling his whole body but he had to keep himself back.   
"What is it?" She raised her eyes to him, but pull her hand away.   
"In private." he answered and looked up to Daario.  
"Your Grace" Daario did not give up and continued "The unsullied."  
At that moment, Dany turned to Daario and looked at him questioningly. Jon rolled his eyes.  
"What?" Dany wanted to know what is going on, but she did not have to wait for any longer. The door opened and Grey Worm walked in, accompanied by the Second Sons. Her eyes almost filled with tears when she saw her most loyal soldier and ... her friend. He was loyal to her until the end. She smiled and took a step closer to him, but his eyes stuck on something else. On Jon Snow. His face showed every hate and anger that he felt towards Jon. He would never forgive him what he did. That he killed his Queen. 

"Grey Worm" Dany stood in front of him, and he bent the knee to her, but his eyes were still laying on Jon. Jon noticed it, he was afraid of this meeting, even if he knew it had to happen. They needed them to keep their daughter in save, to keep Essos in save but he had no idea how things will go between them.   
"My Queen" he started. "At the minute we got to know you are alive, we sailed back here."   
"I knew you would." Dany smiled and showed him to stand up. "And I really appreciate it. I need you and the unsullied more than ever." she continued, but she couldn't notice how he was staring at Jon. "He got my forgiveness. He and everyone else, who are here now." she glanced at Jon then raised her eyes to Grey Worm again. "No one can harm them."  
"He killed you" the leader answered in a different language "How can you..."  
"He had to." her answer surprised everyone. She answered with the common language. She meant it... she finally understood. Jon frowned and staring at her. She thought a lot about the things Nesera said to her. About her death, about her life, about everything. Maybe everything had to happen in this way. Maybe her faith was never to rule Westeros. Maybe there is something else. "And it doesn't matter now. Not anymore. Not in this situation." Dany continued.  
"I serve you, you know it. Until the day I die, But I don't trust him." Grey Worm answered.  
"You don't have to. But he is the father of my child. That is the only thing why he is here. Because my daughter needs him." she answered, and Jon did not like it. He hated that answer. He wanted to discuss everything with Dany, but she did not let him. She did not give him a chance.   
"What?" Grey Worm did not understand.  
"We have to talk about a lot of things." she smiled a bit. "Please" she started to walk away and Grey Worm followed her. Jon was just looking after them.   
"Dany!" he tried again. He still wanted to talk with her.  
She stopped in the stairs and took a deep breath.   
"She is your Queen. You can't... call her as that" Grey Worm mentioned. Daario just enjoyed the situation again. At least, now there is someone else who hated that man from Westeros even more than him. Jon just stared at Dany. She did not say anything, did not turn to him and it just frustrates him even more. She went forward and Jon stayed there. 

At the minute Dany and her company left the hall Daario stepped closer to Jon.  
"I love how you do it. I do not even have to try. You turn her against yourself. All my appreciation." he stated.  
"You don't have anything to do?" Jon frowned.   
"I have. Many things. And thanks to you it seems I am going to have many things to do in her bedroom too." he was backing, and when he finished the sentence he left the room. He did not give Jon a chance to react. 

WINTERFELL

"We met a long time ago" Sansa greeted the giant red - hair man at the gates of Winterfell. Her guards did not move away from her. "What do I owe the visit?" she asked as kind as she can.   
"As I know you wanted to know how we feel ourselves. So we are here to show you." Tormund answered.  
"I... don't really understand..." she tried to save the situation but Tormund looked behind his back and the wildings bring forward a man and throw it to Sansa's feet.   
"I know you do." Tormund told to her face angrily. The soldiers who were standing next to Sansa were ready to defend her."So here's my offer. Send those irritating armored idiots away and we can talk."  
"Why would I do this?" Sansa was mordant. "They swore to serve their Queen."  
"You?" Tormund raised his eyebrow and stepped closer. "Where would you be without your brother?" The soldiers also stepped forward but Tormund kept his eyes on Sansa. "And when was the last time you talked with him? As I see you are not a Queen. Just an ungrateful child who forgot where she comes from." He was honest and spoke from his heart. He glanced to the soldiers then look at Sansa again. "Tell them to back. I don't wanna hurt them."   
Sansa swallowed a big one then turned to the soldier next to her. Nodded towards him and he took a step back. 

"Where is my brother?" She asked him while her voice was shaking a bit.  
"Why does it matter now?" Tormund still stared her face.  
"Because... the King wants to ... find ... him and I wanted to know what is the truth." She answered and tried to act confident. "I wanted to know he left or not."  
"He did. On dragon's back." He stated. "What the King wants from Jon Snow exactly?" He raised his eyebrow. Sansa hesitated and did not want to answer.   
"I don't know."  
"You don't? Are you sure?" He frowned and did not believe her words. "What is going on?" 

MEEREN

"The Island is beautiful just as ... she was." Grey Worm told everything to Daenerys that happened with him after she died. He sailed to the Isle of Nath with the Unsullied, they started a new life and then the Second Sons arrived. He was still mourning Missandei. Dany felt it. She knew it. They did not have a chance for happiness and somehow she blamed herself. Since she resurrected she saw many things in a different way. Or since her daughter was born... but she missed Missandei.  
"How could you forgive him?" He asked her. Dany lowered her head. She was still mad at Jon but even he hurt her, her feelings did not change to him.   
"He... I... it is complicated "  
"It isn't. He killed you. He should be dead already. I still regret I did not kill him after he... killed you. I should've had. He ..." he explained angrily.   
"I am glad you did not." Dany told him immediately "I... have to accept and understand that... everything has a reason. Even my death. And... it " she took a deep breath "it doesn't matter. Not now. Not anymore. I have a beautiful daughter and only that matters."  
"Even if she is his child?"   
"Sometimes we ... can't choose who we love. Even if that person did horrible things against us." Dany smiled a bit. 

"Your Grace." Nesera stood at the door. At that moment Dany remembered the scene that she saw earlier that day. She stood up and gave her an angry look.  
"What do you want?" She asked her.  
"I wanted to..."  
"Apologise? That is the least what you should do." She cut her and she felt how her jealousy filled her whole body.   
"I did nothing why I have to apologize Your Grace." She answered kindly. "I just wanted to help."  
"Yeah, I can imagine." She stepped closer and looking at her. From bottom to the top. "I am glad you here. I wanted to talk with you." She continued in a serious tone "If I see you around my daughter or my... " she hesitated. She almost said her husband but he was not that. No. She had no idea what Jon is for her at that moment. "Or him again ..."  
"I am not your enemy... but what do you expect if you push him away?" She asked her.  
"You better go now." Dany answered "pray to your God to save you from my wrath." She turned her back at Nesera.  
"You are blinded by anger and jealousy. If you don't wanna see things clear everything is gonna be worse."  
"I said leave." Dany sighed.  
"Your daughter needs you. I came here to tell you." She stated then turned away and left them there.


	35. Chapter 35

When Nesera told her that her daughter needs her she immediately left Grey Worm and went to see Missandei. She was worried. She thought the worst. She thought there is something wrong. She entered into the room and surprised. There was silence there and some pale light. Jon was sitting next to the cradle and his hand was on her daughter's hand.  Dany stopped at the door and watched them for a second.   
"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.   
"Spend some time with my daughter." he answered, but he kept his eyes on Missandei. "Is this a problem for you?"   
"No, of course not, but..." she was still standing at the door "Nesera told me... my daughter ... needs me, but as I see you... are here. So..." she wanted to leave.  
"I asked her to bring you here if she could," he answered, and Dany stopped.   
"If you wanna talk with me, you just have to..."  
"I did. I asked you to talk with me, but you had more important things to do." he stood up and stared her. "With anyone else than me"  
"I can tell you the same." She swallowed and raised her eyes to him. "It seemed you enjoyed her company in the afternoon.  
"Where is he?" he stepped closer to her.  
"Who?"  
"You know whom I talking about." Jon answered and he was fighting with his feelings.   
"No Jon. I have no idea." she answered angrily.   
She took a deep breath and tried to hold himself back. Their daughter was there, he can't shout with her, can't argue with her, he knew it.   
"If you ..." Dany continued "Wanna go because you have ... some other plans, you can leave. Enjoy your night." She wanted to walk pass by him, but he did not let her. He stood right in front of her.  
"Why are you doing this?" his face was close and staring at her eyes.  
"I am not doing anything." she avoided him and walked forward to the cradle.   
"When will you willing to talk to me?" Jon took a deep breath.   
"I am talking with you right now," she stated. 

He tried to breathe normally, then stormed out from the room. Dany's eyes filled with tears. She was just watching and caressing Missandei's small little hands. A couple of minutes passed in this way, then the door opened. Nesera and Jon were standing there. Dany felt his hand on her arm.   
"We need to talk. In private. Now." Jon looked at her.  
"I can't... leave her now."  
"You can." he was determined and confident. "She'll be in good hands, and she is sleeping."  
"Oh, I am sure you know how good those hands are." her eyes filled with rage and jealousy. Nesera just stood there in silence.   
"I wanna talk with you right now. It is enough."  
"It is." she frowned.   
"I don't want to argue in front of her." he glanced to Missandei.   
"No, you just start a fight in front of her. And get her into trouble." Dany was fighting with him. She had so many emotions and Nesera's presence did not help in the situation. She felt how his hand still squeezing her arm. "Let me go."  
"I will. When you finally act like an adult, not a huffish child. I wanna talk with you, now." Jon still held her, and that was clear, he won't give up. Not now. Dany pulled her arm from his hand and walked out. She gave an angry killing look towards to Nesera while she passed the door of the chamber. 

She went with him. To his room and standing at the other side of the room. Crossing her arms. Jon took a deep breath and closed the door. He leaned to the door and did not say a word.  
"So? I don't have time for all night." Dany stated mockingly.   
"Why? What else you have to do?" Jon sighed. "Maybe someone is waiting for you?"  
"Do not start this."   
"What? So you can be jealous because you think you saw something, but I can't be jealous because that asshole wants to ..." he stopped and went closer to her while he was talking.   
"Wants to do what?"  
Jon slammed the wall above her head and leaned over her. He was fiercer than usual. He was not that calm and nice man, as he was usually.  
"You know what he wants. He doesn't even try to hide it. And you want me to ... let things happen without a word? I hate that he is around you. I hate that you let him be that close to you. I hate...  
"But you found a great way to take revenge on me." she told to his face.   
"For fuck sake Dany, I did not get revenge on you." he shouted "There is nothing between her and me, and you know it. You fucking know it, you just find another excuse why you can hate me."   
"I saw..."  
"Saw what? That I am caressing her body? Caressing her arms. Kissing her neck from behind? Because that is what I saw. That is what that... Daario did with you." he turned away from her and walking up and down.  
"That is not true." she answered after some seconds.   
"From my point of view, it looked just like that." he stood up for his words.   
"Believe what you want. I won't apologize for it. There is nothing between Daario and me, but you'll never believe it, so why would I explain it for you?"  
"Why you let him be that close? Tell me! Do you want him? Did you choose him? Just tell it to my face for fuck sake. It will hurt, but at least be honest with me." he yelled.   
"Why? Because If I chose him you can fuck her without any regret? This is why you wanna know?" she yelled back and for an answer, Jon pressed her to the wall.   
"I don't want her. I never wanted her. See... I can say it. I can say it to your face because that is the fucking truth. She is no one for me. It doesn't matter what you think. Now I wanna hear. Do you love him?" he placed his hand next to her face, to the wall.   
"If I say I don't, would you believe it?" she leaned closer and told it to his face, and that was the last move. The last answer. He did not want to hold it back anymore. He grabbed her hair and pressed her lips to his lips. His tongue went deep into her mouth and started that crazy and passionate dance. 

His body pressed against her body and squeezed her to the wall. They were kissing so passionately, all the tense and rage what they held back in the past few days are coming out, and changed into something else. Changed into lust and desire. Jon almost ate her beautiful lips and she took off his shirt above his head. They stopped for a minute and staring at each other eyes. Panting. Analyzing the other. Then Jon continued with the kisses, while he was taking off the dress strap from her shoulder. It slowly sliding down from her body, let her beautiful breasts to be seen. He stopped with the kiss for a minute, to see her naked perfection again, but his eyes stopped just like his hands. He was staring the huge wound on her body. He lowered his head and stepped back. That was a thing what he did not expect. He forgot it. He had no idea, how it looks like now. When he saw it he realized, what he did. He realized again, he felt the guilt again.   
"Jon" Dany stepped closer to him and placed her hand to his wound. Caressed it, looking at it. It was so similar to her wound. Maybe that was that Nesera was talking about. This is how they can be one. This is how their faith could unite. They both had to die for something that they believed.   
"I had no idea... that..." he started. Dany took his hand and placed it to her wound. "It will never heal." he stated, and Dany answered with a head shake. She knew it. That wound will be there forever. Remind her of his betrayal. "I ... am so sorry." his eyes filled with tears, and he couldn't get his eyes off of that gash. Daenerys realized he can't touch her, she saw the disgust in his eyes. How he was looking at it. She pulled the straps back to her shoulder and hide her body from him.   
"I ... " she tried to speak between her tears "I... better go now... I... " she started to walk away, but Jon stopped her and pulled her back into his arms. Gave a kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her, close.   
"I understand ... Now I understand, why you can't forgive me. Why you can't trust me." he started "I ... executed the ones, who did this with me. And I... though there is a chance for us. After what I did. Now I understand." he explained. "I understand why you hate me. I ..."  
"I don't" Dany raised her eyes to him. "I can't hate you." a tear fallen from her eye "I tried. I wanted. But I can't."  
"Why?" Jon smiled a bit but his eyes were so sad.  
"Because I love you." Dany answered so quietly and shrugged her shoulder. "No matter how I tried to not. Maybe this is why I wanted to push you away. Because I found the reason to do what... is reasonable. But my heart always pulls me back into your arms. Because no matter how I tried to... not love you. I can't."  
Jon just stared her. Held her face between his hands and stared her.   
"But ... I understand too... If you can't love me in this way, and ... if you can't ... I... "Dany tried to know what he really feels because she had no idea what to think. 

"I love you" Jon whispered to his mouth and he kissed her. That was not a passionate kiss, not led by passion. No. That kiss was that the books called true love's kiss. They both felt it. She placed her arms around his neck and he pulled her more close by her waist, while with her other hand he was still holding her cheek. He never wanted to let her go, never again, but he did not want to rush. He raised her up a bit and leaned with her to his bed.   
"I don't wanna let you..." he started.  
"Just kiss me. Please" Dany asked him, and he did.   
"I love you so much" he groaned to her mouth while he was kissing her with all his heart, with all his love, with all his mind. She was his, and he was hers. After many months that they spent alone, they were finally in each other's arms again. In an embrace. Nothing mattered. Not Daario. Not Nesera. Not all the arguments they had. They did not care about that. Jon started to remove her dress again while he was kissing her body. Lower and lower. When the wound was in front of his eyes again he leaned closer and gave a gentle little kiss to it, then go on. He stood up and took off her dress, then leaned over her again.   
"Dany." he whispered and just staring her eyes for a second.   
"What's wrong?" she was worried a bit.   
"Nothing. Now... there is nothing wrong." he pressed his lips to hers and his finger finally found the way to her sex. At the minute he started to massage her down there, he felt how her body was shaking.   
"Jon" she moaned quietly, then they became one again in a deep kiss while he thrust his fingers into her wet pussy and moved in and out. "Jon" she moaned a bit louder to his mouth, and the sight of her, the sounds of her just turned him on. He wanted that woman. He never wanted anyone else. He wanted to show her how much he loves her. He wanted to please her. He wanted... to get Daario off from her head once and for all. They still had many issues, many things to talk about, but not now. Not at that moment. That moment was finally theirs. That moment was the moment of their reunion. What they both waited for too long. 


	36. Chapter 36

MEEREN

When Daenerys opened her eyes in the morning she immediately started to smile. She was in his arms. She spent the whole night in his arms. After the argument, after he saw the wound he caused... they were there. Together. In that bed. She was with a man, the man who she loved and who she... trust. Because that was the truth. After everything that they went through she trusted in him again. She believed in him again. Of course, there are some ... doubts in her... maybe always will, but she wanted to forget those. She wanted to give themselves a new chance. A new hope. Because she wanted it. Because her daughter needed it. Because ... she started to believe maybe this is their fate. Together. She felt pleased and satisfied. Every inch of her body. 

LAST NIGHT 

He was licking her for long minutes, and Daenerys couldn't count her climaxes. Jon really outdid himself that night. He really wanted to prove how much he loved her and she enjoyed it.   
"YES! YES!" she screamed "OH MY GOD" she clutched her tights around his head at the moment, when she reached her climax, and she tried to breathe. Tried to stop him. She did not even think her body can bear more. Jon was caressing and kissing her. He was not tired. He finally got her back, and he wanted to make up for every missed minute with her. He placed himself between her legs and gave a small kiss to her lips.  
"That was... " she barely could breathe.   
"I hope..." he kissed her lips again "My Queen" and kissed her again "is satisfied."  
"No" she whispered and Jon surprised. He frowned and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to be your Queen. I don't want you to call me your Queen. I hate it. It reminds me..." she sighed "bad things. I... "  
He smiled a bit and caressed her cheek.   
"Fine. And is my love ... "he smiled even more "satisfied?"  
"Sounds much better." she smiled back at him. "And maybe."  
"Maybe?" he raised his eyebrow. Dany bit her lower lip and his smile grows with it. He pressed his lips to her lips and at the next moment, he thrust his hard cock into her sex.   
"JON!" she moaned into his mouth and grabbed his back. 

MEEREN

When Jon opened his eyes, she was not there. He was alone in the bed, and he got scared.  He looked around, but Dany was not in the room. For a second he thought he just dreamed the night, but no... it had to happen. He immediately picked up some clothes and started to search for her. When he entered into Missandei's room he took a deep breath and calmed down. Daenerys was there, her hair was still messy because of the wild and passionate night they had. She was wearing a long robe-like dress. She clearly came here from his bed. She was holding her daughter in her arms. She glanced at him and smiled, and Jon walked closer to them. He placed his arms around them and kissed both of the girls. The women of his life. The two most amazing women. And she did not move away, just snuggled to him more.  
"Did it... really... happened or ..." he asked quietly. After the past few days... no after the past few months... that was something unbelievable.   
"It did." Dany couldn't hide her smile.  
"I was afraid when... I awake and... "  
"We have a daughter. I ... can't spend the whole day in your arms, Jon Snow. No matter how I wanted to. " she raised her eyes to him.   
"You are the most perfect mother in this world, I hope you know that."   
"Just as a mother?" she teased him.  
"No." he placed his hand to her cheek and pulled her closer "Not just as a mother." he gave a kiss to her and at that moment Missandei started to giggle and she stretched her small arm towards to their faces. They started to laugh. All together. As a family. As a perfect family. 

Their mood clearly changed, and everyone could easily notice it. Every time when they ran into each other, they were smiling and they were staring at the other.   
"Focus!" Arya told her while they were doing the training. Jon and Gendry were sitting at the stairs, and watching them. Dany forgot her eyes too many times on Jon and his sister noticed it. She was happy about it. It was better to see them in this way, than what they've done in the past few days. That behavior freaked out everyone.   
"I am sorry." Dany still couldn't hide her smile. No. She was happier than hide it.  
"Hold it straight," Arya told her, and raised her sword. She attacked Dany, and she did a quite good move to avoid it. Arya glanced appreciatively. "That is it" she smiled a bit.   
"Again." Dany stood in the position to continue, and Arya was proud. She really gets better and better each days.

"So." Jon looked at Gendry. "What is going on between you and my sister?"  
Gendry surprised about the question. He did not expect that. His face went red immediately and started to stutter.   
"Ahm... I... we... Nothing. We... knew each other... for a long time... and..."   
"And since you are here, you spend most of your time with her."   
"We... Ahm..." he had no idea what to answer.  
"Here you are." Davos interrupted the talk. Gendry was so glad about it. Even he had no idea what is between Arya and him. He wished... he can call her as his love. His fiance. His wife... but she was clear. She wanted adventure and not him. She wanted something else. Something more. He couldn't be mad with her. He loved her more than be mad with her. And now he can spend time with her and only that mattered.   
"As I see the Queen is really determined." Davos raised his eyes at the girls.  
"Hope he won't use her new skills to put a dagger to your heart" Gendry tried to joke with Jon but neither of them get his joke. Jon smile gone and Davos gave an angry look to the Baratheon guy. "I... I just..."   
"The wound. Her wound is still there." Jon told them with sadness in his voice. "It will never heal. Kinvara, the red priestess brought her back but... that gash will always remind us. What I did."  
"How do you know it is still there?" Gendry turned to him. Jon realized he should've not tell it to them. He looked up to Davos. He get it. He understood and he smiled at him.  
"As I told you. You just have to love her. And it may heal that wound. Even if it never dissappear." He patted his shoulder. All of them raised their eyes to Dany and Arya again. They were still training and clearly enjoying it.  
"They are both warriors." Davos said.  
"They are." Jon smiled and he was happy. He never expected ... he can see these two together. As... family. Kinda.

"Your Grace." Daario stopped next to Daenerys and waited until they finished. Jon immediately stood up. They spent the night together but Daario still make him out of his mind. Make him jealous and mad. They did not talk through this thing... maybe they should've had... but their love and lust for each other won. When Dany and Arya stopped he leaned to her ear and told her something. She nodded.  
"Thank you Arya." She turned to her "we are done for today. I have to go now."  
Arya just nodded and Dany looked at Jon.   
"We should go." Daario told her.  
"What happened?" Jon started to walk down on the stairs.  
"It is not your business." Daario straighten himself.  
"It is." He answered and raised his eyebrow while looking at Daenerys. Davos also went closer to them. He was ready to stop Jon if he wanna do some hasty thing again.   
"May I ask you to stay with our daughter here while we ... take care of this thing?" Dany asked Jon.  
"What thing? And why you don't want me to know?" Jon asked back.   
"We are staying here as you wish." Davos stepped next to Jon.   
"We'll be back soon." Dany nodded and left the room while Daario was following her.  
"Why you don't want to tell them?"  
"Because less people know about it is better. You've told me that."  
"I trust them. I trust Jon." Dany answered immediately.  
"I will never understand why. And I don't wany more dead people if it is not necessary." Daario told her "Come. This way." He led her forward out from the Pyramid through the streets.

WINTERFELL

"How long do you wanna stay here?" Sansa asked Tormund at the yard.  
"As long as you finally accept what you should do. You cannot go to a war against your brother because your other brother gone mad." He sharpened his sword.  
"He is not ... mad."   
"He isn't? How would you call a man who wanna kill an innocent child who is his brother's child. And he wanna kill Jon too. If everything that you said to me is true. He is mad."  
"He is not. He just wants to save the realm from the Targaryen threat." Sansa raised her voice and Tormund jumped up.   
"Jon Snow is a Targaryen or something" Tormund told to her face.  
"So he told you." Sansa lowered her head.  
"He did. But tell me why you hate the Dragon Queen that much?"   
"She burned down the capital and killed many innocent people. And she wanna do it again. And.."  
"But you've hated her since the beggining. Not just because of that. Jon Snow brought her here to save the North. He did everything to save your ass. And you never said a thank you for this. Just accept that crown and let your brother rot at the Wall."   
"Jon is... manipulated by her."  
"Yeah. By her. And by everyone else around him. He made a fucking mistake because he always wanted to fit to that everyone wanted from him. He killed her. He loved her and he killed her. He died with her. Do you even care about that?"

"Daenerys was mad she had to die."  
"You've never thought about maybe if you gave them a chance she won't go mad? Maybe of you keep your mouth? If you support her? Them? You've stolen everything from Jon and now you wanna betray him again? I do not wonder if he chose another family instead of you." He was always a honest man. He told everything that he think with his heart.   
"I won't let the King and my sister down. She is her prisoner. And she wanna kill her."  
"How can you be so sure?" Tormund made a face.  
"My brother is a honest man. He would never lie these kind of things to me. I believe in him and his words." Sansa answered.  
"Yes. Your brother, Jon Snow is a honest man. After everything you've told me I am not sure about your other brother honesty." Tormund turned his back at her and walked away. Sansa had no idea what to think. She was between ... her two brothers. She wanted to know what is the truth. She really wanted to know. His father always said there always have to be a Stark in Winterfell but it seemed now she has to leave. To find out the truth. To meet with Bran and find out what is going on. She started to questioning things. She started to ... questioning the King and she thought maybe she get her answers at the capital. Brienne and Tyrion were there. They must know what is going on. They must know what is the truth behind everything.  
"Giantsbane" she called him.   
"Yes?"  
"I am not going to a war against Jon until I don't find out what is the truth. We are leaving tomorrow. To the capital." She told him then went back to the castle. Tormund nodded. At least now she has some conscience. Maybe that is enough.


	37. Chapter 37

MEEREN

"You are quite good teacher." Gendry told to Arya.   
"What?" She raised her eyes at him.   
"I ... saw how you train with the Queen." he answered.  
"Oh. Well. Yes. She... needs to learn how to defend herself, if... something goes wrong. When she pays attention to me she is pretty good at it." Arya shrugged her shoulders.   
"Maybe... you ... " Gendry sighed. "Of course if it is not a too big favor... I ..."  
"What do you want to ask?" Arya wondered.  
"Maybe you .... can teach me too. I mean I ... can fight pretty good with the sledge but... I never fought with a sword." he admitted. Arya smiled a bit at him. It was so obvious, he just wanted to spend more time with her, but she didn't mind it. Even if she sent him away, she had feelings for Gendry, and she was happy because he was there. She kinda misses him, but she did not change her mind. She still doesn't want to be his wife or his lady. That was not her way, not her life. That was not enough for her. She enjoyed the adventure at the sea, and when Jon doesn't need her anymore, she planned to continue. Discover Essos maybe, or travel somewhere to the South.   
"If it is... not ... " Gendry started to explain and he started to stutter again.  
"No. No. I think it is kinda a good idea." Arya nodded. "Be here in the morning. Early morning, and we'll see." she answered and started to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" Gendry asked, but he regretted it at that minute. She was not his love, they were not in a relationship. He knew. He lowered his head.  
"A walk. I love the city at night. So peaceful and quiet." Arya told him and hesitated for another minute. "Do... you wanna join?"   
"Sure. If you don't mind." He started to smile and followed the Stark girl. The girl who stole his heart.

Jon tried to avoid his attention from Daario and Daenerys. He was mad. He did not understand why Dany did not tell him where were they going, or what happened. He knew Daario, he knew his methods, and it just made him even more nervous. He knew that man will never give up on her, but he can't attack him face to face. That only caused more trouble, but he doesn't know how he can keep himself back... how long. The sun almost went down, and they were still away. Jon spent his time with Missandei, because she was the only one who can calm him down. Almost an hour passed, but he did not even notice. He was smiling, singing, laughing... babbling with his daughter, but he couldn't really forget the Daario thing. No matter how he tried. 

Daenerys entered into the room in silence. He raised his eyes to her, but did not say a word. She knew. She knew without words, what he was thinking. She walked closer to him and put her arms around him, placed her head to his chest. He returned her moves and gave a kiss to the top of her head. He was angry with her, but he loved her. And his love was stronger than anything.   
"She did not want to sleep." he stated. "Maybe she missed you."  
"Thank you for ... being here with her." she answered.   
"I am her father. You don't have to thank this." Jon whispered. He wanted to ask, he wanted to know what happened, but he kept himself back. He wanted her to tell him by her free will. They were standing there, in an embrace, and in silence.   
"Jon" Dany let him go and her eyes stuck on the railing. He looked at her, then turned his face to the direction, where she was looking. A raven stood there. A black raven. It was quite dark, so they did not see it clearly. Jon went there to have a closer look. The raven croaked, looked straight to Jon's eyes with his big white eyes, then flew up to the air. He went closer to the railings to see where he goes, but the bird disappeared in the darkness. When he turned back, he saw, Daenerys held Missandei in her arms and tried to calm her down. She started to cry at the minute when she heard the voice of the raven. Jon went back to them and hugged his family. Dany raised her eyes to him.   
"I thought we ... destroyed all of them." she told him quietly, but he did not understand.

A COUPLE HOURS EARLIER  
MEEREN

"Where the hell are we going?" Daenerys followed Daario and the Second Sons.   
"You will be grateful." He stopped in front of a door and looked at her with a smile. He opened it, and inside there were two men bounded and they were kneeling on the floor. Surrounded by Daario's army. "Come, I would not bring you here, if there is any danger." he told her and guided her inside.   
"What are their sin?" Dany raised her eyebrow. She did not understand, why she had to be there. "Rebels?"  
"More than that," Daario answered and went forward, to a back room. Dany hesitated, but then she followed him. She had no reason to not trust him.  When he opened the other door, Daenerys eyes went wide, and she was in a shock. Her mouth falls open. There was a huge cage inside the room, filled with ravens. Many ravens. Locked. The birds were confused and tried to break out from the cell. She couldn't find the right words.  
"We interrogated them. It wasn't easy, but... They got a huge amount of gold, from Westeros, if they take care of the birds, and scatter them in Essos. Especially here, in Meeren. The eyes of the King. They told that." Daario explained, and he was so proud of himself. "pretty ugly animals. And loud" he added. Daenerys walked forward and watched the ravens. Suddenly one of the bird's eyes turned to white and tried to fly straight to her face, but the cell didn't let him. She was looking at it and her face changed.   
"What are we going to do with them?" Daario stepped closer to her.   
"Burn them. Burn them all." she answered and she was still eyeing with the one with white eyes. 

Daenerys started to walk out of the flat.  
"Mercy my Queen." one of the men's started to beg her. She stopped but did not turn to him "Please. We did not know what are those for. We just... "  
"Did what your King's command?" she turned to them and frowned "Since when the King of Westeros is the Lord of the men in Essos?"  
"Please." The other man started "We did not want to hurt you. We did not want to hurt anyone."  
"You have no idea what you did." Dany answered, and she was so serious and angry. "How many?"  
"We..."  
"I asked how many? How many cages did you bring here from Westeros?"  
"Just this one." the man lowered his head and started to cry "We... we did nothing wrong, we did not want to hurt anyone."  
"If I mention" Daario leaned closer to Dany's ear "Maybe they really had no idea. Look at them."  
"Bring them too." she answered and stared the two men, then she turned her back at them, and left the house. Daario nodded towards to his soldiers and they dragged the two men with themselves and followed the Queen. Some other soldiers lifted the cage and they were going into the glade. Daenerys did not have to wait too long. In the past few months, her connection with Drogon was stronger. Since he saved her life. Since she came back to life. They just felt each other more. 

The enormous beast landed next to Daenerys after a minute. Everyone was in silence, and they were watching her, and the dragon. They knew what is coming. They were sure she'll going to burn those men, because of what they did. Daario still standing next to her with a smirk on his face. Dany nodded towards the soldiers, who held the cage, and they went away. A bird with white eyes was still looking at her.   
"My Queen" Daario wanted to ask her, she really wants to do this but she did not hear him. She did not want anything else, just stop the thing what threatens her daughter.   
"Dracarys." she ordered Drogon, without any more hesitation, while she was still eyeing with the white-eyed raven. The birds' voice filled the air for some seconds, but then they all burned and nothing left of them. Only ashes. When the flames went away, she turned to the two men who were responsible for it. She stepped closer to them while they were begging and crying.   
"Please. Please."   
"My Queen, please mercy."  
She was looking at them and she felt the rage. Felt how her other side wanna come out. Felt the same feeling, that she felt in Westeros. She wanted to burn them. She wanted to see how their bodies turn to ashes. They deserved to die. Drogon roared loudly behind her and everyone was breathless.   
"We did not know. We had no idea" one of the men lowered his head and still begging for her. At that moment Dany spotted Arya and Gendry. They were a bit further, and they were watching her. Watching what she will do. She lowered her head. Arya presence reminded her ... how evil and cruel she was in King's Landing. She did not want to be that Queen. She did not want to be that woman. She ... was not the same woman anymore. 

"Take them into the prison. We'll decide their faith later." she ordered Daario. "And feed the dragon, before he ate those two." she added then turned away. Drogon leaned closer to the two men and they were scared, they thought the beast burn them but the next moment he flew up to the air and Daenerys followed him with her eyes, then turned back to the direction where she saw Arya and Gendry. The Stark girl nodded with her face, then they were just walking away. 

MEEREN

Jon was listening to her quietly. She told him everything that happened that day. It was still so hard him to believe it, even if it was clear. He never thought Bran can do things like these. He never thought Bran can be evil or his enemy.  
"Daario did not want to tell you or everyone else, because the fewer people know about it, is better." she finished.   
He just nodded, while his mind was racing.  
"But... " Dany continued and held his hand, "I told him, I have no secrets from you. Because you are the father of my child, and you would never let her be hurt."  
"You've only told him this reason?" he asked back. He was happy she did it, but he still did not understand. He looked into her eyes.  
"Jon. Please do not start this again." she shook her head.  
"I did not start anything, I just wanna know, why you don't tell him that ... " he started to raise his voice but he reminded himself, that won't help but it was too late.   
"Tell him what? That I forgive and spent the night with the man, who killed me? He would never understand." she answered quietly, but at that moment he releases her hands.   
"Who cares?" he asked angrily.  
"Me. Because I need them. We need them." Dany tried to explain.  
"I don't. I need you.  And I need you to be my love and don't be ashamed of me in front of your ex-lover." he answered madly.   
"You really don't understand."  
"No Dany. I don't!" he almost yelled, but Dany immediately looked at their daughter. She fell asleep so hard after the visit of the raven, and she did not want her to wake up.   
"I need every man who stood next to me right now. Even the Second Sons. Daario is loyal to me because... he is in love with me. I am not a fool, I know that." she explained to him, and tried to remain calm and quiet.  
"You know." he stepped closer and looked into her eyes "I thought I meant something, I thought the last night... meant something. I thought you understand."  
"Understand what?" she rolled her eyes. "That you are jealous? Sorry, Jon but I don't care. Missandei needs to be protected."  
"Even if it destroys us?" he asked her with the same words, how she asked him before he told the truth to his sisters about his heritage. He was staring at her for a couple more seconds, then left her there. 


	38. Chapter 38

MEEREN

Jon storming in the corridor and he ran into Grey Worm. They did not meet. Not alone. Not since he... stabbed Daenerys at Winterfell. He still hated him. He still wanted to see him dead. It was written to his face.  
"What are you doing here?" Jon sighed.  
"I don't make the mistake I made ... not again. I keep my eyes open."  
"That is why are you slinking here?" He rolled his eyes.  
"If you hurt her again I am going to kill you." Grey Worm stepped closer.  
"And if you raise your hand on him. I am going to kill you." Arya stood behind Grey Worm and her sword pointed towards to his back. "So everyone gonna kills everyone or we try to work and live together. And do the thing why we are here." She added and placed her sword back to its place. Jon and Grey Worm were looking at each other.   
"I am here because of my Queen." Grey Worm told to his face. "Why would I trust you after you killed her?"  
"What the hell is going on here?" Davos arrived at them.   
"Nothing. We were just... discussing our priorities." Jon told him but his eyes were still laying on the unsullied man.   
"Jon. Do you have a minute for me?" Arya asked him. She tried everything to end this conflict between them. "I wanna talk about the things I saw today." 

Without any more words, Jon walked passed Grey Worm but the soldier grabbed his arm.  
"I keep my eyes on you." He added and then pull him away. He walked further while they were watching him. Davos shook his head. Arya and Jon walked away. Davos see the problems. All of those... More people arrive it seems more conflicts coming to the light. Many of them have problems with each other and if they can't put those away ... there will be horrible consequences. While he was standing there he spotted Daario. He entered into his room with a woman. He did not see it clear... only her long blonde hair. He frowned then just walked towards to Missandei's room. After some knocks, he entered. The room seemed empty and he walked forward to the cradle. Missandei was sleeping there. She was calm and looked like an angel.   
"Ser Davos. It is a bit late for a visit." Daenerys was walking towards him.  
"I am sorry, Your Grace. I did not know you... are here."  
"Where else would I be?" She stopped next to him.  
"I thought... it doesn't matter." He hesitated.   
"It matters. What kind of mother would I be if I don't take care of her safety and leave her here alone." She mentioned.  
"I know her safety is more important for you than anything." He nodded. "Understandable."  
"At least for you." Dany sighed.  
"Do not blame him." Davos lowered his head "he is so... insecure. Maybe you forgive him but he can't forgive himself. He is afraid... He knew that ... the thing he did is ... horrible even if it was..."  
"Necessary?" Dany raised her eyes to him.  
"You know my opinion about it." He nodded.   
"I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do with him. I... thought everything is ... gonna be okay but he doesn't want to understand."   
"Did you try to... imagine yourself in his place?" Davos raised his eyes to her "There is a man next to you who was loyal to you no matter what you did... and there is him. The one who ... made a terrible thing against you. The one whose brother ... trying to kill you... The smarter choice would be the first one. He knows it."  
"Daario was never an option." Dany was staring Missandei.  
"It is not me who you have to convince."   
"I don't want to convince anyone. I wanna keep her in save. With or without him. No matter...."  
"No matter what?"  
"No matter how I love him" She turned to Davos. "Now if you forgive me. I would like to sleep."

"She told me that." Jon looked to Arya after she finished. She told him that she saw how Dany showed mercy towards the traitors. "She is not ready to... kill again. To burn people again."  
"I don't see that as a problem" Arya frowned.  
"Sometimes we have no other choice."  
"You would've killed them?" Arya surprised.  
"Maybe."  
"Jon?"  
"What?" He spread his arms.   
"What is wrong again?" Arya started to realize his madness came from somewhere else.   
"Nothing. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" He asked.  
"Stop being a jerk." Arya stated while he was walking towards the door. When he opened it Gendry was there. He wanted to knock but they were both frozen and surprised.   
"Ahm... I... aaaa" Gendry tried to talk.   
"Gendry?" Arya's eyes widen "what are you doing here?"  
"I... wanted to... I... about the morning practice. I... just wanted to fix ... when... we..." Gendry was embarrassed.  
"You came here that late to talk about the morning training?" Jon raised his eyebrow then turned to his sister. "What training?"  
"I think you should go " Arya answered with a small smile. Jon shook his head with a smile and stepped out. "She is my sister" he leaned closer to Gendry's ear and patted his shoulder. He just nodded with a sigh. That moment was embarrassing for all of them. He just wanted to see Arya. Jon looked back and saw how they were chatting at the door. He had to accept his sister grew up. She was a warrior, a hero... and a woman too. And Gendry was a good man. She would've chosen worse than him. 

He wanted to go back to his family but after their argument again he was almost sure Daenerys doesn't wanna see him. And maybe she ... no. Not in their daughter's room. Daario probably not there with her but that image burned into his mind... he needed to have some sleep. Tomorrow maybe everything is gonna be better.

At the morning Dany left the room with Missandei in her arms.   
"You woke up early." Jon greeted her and tried to smile.   
"She did not sleep well." Dany lowered her head and Jon stepped closer. He caressed the head of their daughter and leaned closer to kiss it. Dany followed his moves and smiled. That man was so perfect. As a father... and she loved him from the bottom of her heart.  
"I did not sleep well either." He answered softly.  
"It is not my fault." Dany answered quietly. He wanted to answer something but if he does... another argument would come. He doesn't want it. "You were the one who left me there."  
"I did not want to argue." He took a deep breath.  
"So you just left us there." She raised her daughter a bit and stared at Jon's face.   
"I don't know what to say. I've told you how I feel about it... about everything but... you don't wanna hear it." He rolled his eyes.  
"I heard it. But you don't really give me a chance to answer."   
"You know where you can find me." He answered.  
"And? Just leave her there alone? After the crow appeared there?" Dany looked at him questioningly. "Anyway... have you seen Nesera? I did not see her since last night."   
"Why would I? Do not combine things. I have nothing to do with her." He became a bit angry.   
"It was just a question Jon. But it is clear you can't talk to me without any misunderstanding." She turned away. "Are you doing it for reason? If you wanna push me away just say it. If you wanna leave just... go." She continued "I've told you how I feel for you. I've told you... I forgave you already and... I... don't understand." Dany turned back to him. "Why are you here if you can't love me or can't move on?"  
"Dany." He stepped closer and placed his hand to her cheek. "I love you. More than anything. This is why that asshole just... brings out the worst from me. Because..." he caressed Missandei with his other hand. "I know he wants my family."   
"Your family wants you." She answered and leaned closer. Gave a gently little kiss to his lips. "Just keep that in mind, please. Because I won't tell it again and again." She looked to his eyes. "Would you wanna join us? For a small walk?" She smiled a bit.  
"Anytime." He smiled finally and kissed his love again.

"My Queen" Nesera nodded towards to them.  
"Where were you?" Dany raised her eyebrow.  
"I fall asleep. My apologize." she lowered her head. Dany and Jon looked at each other. "Now I can take care of the little girl if you have any other things to do."  
"No. Not now." Dany smiled at Jon. "But later I am gonna need you." she went forward and Jon followed her. Nesera smiled a bit. She lied to the Queen, but she did not want to tell her, either to Jon. Her night was kinda...  satisfying. 

Arya and Gendry were at the hall. They were training and when the parents entered Gendry was sitting on the floor while Arya pointing towards him with her sword. Jon and Dany looked at each other and smiled. If Bran would leave them alone they may have such a normal life. Away from Westeros.   
"Maybe you should just stay with the axe. The sword is not your weapon." Arya stated with a flirty smile and let him stand up.  
Jon took a step forward. He wanted to interrupt them but Dany placed her hand to his chest to stop him. Jon turned to her and frowned. She just shook her head with a small smile. "Don't" she formed the word with her mouth. Jon lowered his head and started to smile then turned back to Arya's direction.  
"So. Lord Baratheon..." Arya teased Gendry "What are you? The lord of the sledge? Or you wanna be a real warrior already?"  
Gendry almost jumped up and stood right face to face her. They were staring each other and they had no idea there are others in the room.  
"So?" Arya has clearly teased him... continuously. Deep in her heart, she still has a feeling for him. Even if she wanted to deny it. "You give up already?"  
"I never give up on..." he answered but before he could finish Daario and Grey Worm entered into the room and they immediately spotted Jon and Daenerys. 

"Your Grace." Daario looked at Dany, and that moment all of them turned to them. Arya's eyes met with Jon's and her cheek went red. She had no idea since when her brother standing there... watching them. Gendry thought it is better if he doesn't look to anyone. He was totally embarrassed.  
"What happened again?" Dany sighed.  
"Our guards brought news from the other cities in Dragon's Bay." Daario continued while Daenerys walked closer to them. Jon followed her closely. "The masters are on something again." Daario continued.  
"Call the others. I wanna discuss this topic together with them." Dany answered in a serious tone, while Missandei was still in her arms. "And first I have to take care of my daughter. Then we can talk about this."   
"But..."   
"There is no but." Dany turned her back at them, then looked at Jon "Can we go?"

Jon smiled and nodded. He was surprised. Dany just turned down Daario no matter what he wanted to say and... chose her family above all. Chose him... and their daughter.  
"We should find Nesera" Jon mentioned, "that sounded serious."  
"Yeah." Dany nodded and gave a kiss to Missandei. "I hate that we... we don't have any ... rest. I just..."  
"Want to be with her." He placed his hand to her arms from the back and gave a kiss to her head then sighed. "I know"  
"Not just with her. With both of you. Is that a... is that a too big thing to ask?" Dany snuggled closer to him.  
"No. It is not. And we'll find the way. I promise."


	39. Chapter 39

MEEREN

"So what is going on?" Daenerys entered the room, where the others are already waiting for them. Jon followed her closely. He noticed how Daario and Grey Worm made a face when they saw him. Jon rolled his eyes,  barely noticeable. Dany stopped at the table and everyone was watching her.   
"The masters." Daario walked to her and pointing to the map at the table "They have united again... against you. I think they got the support from Westeros. Maybe from Braavos too." he explained.  
"I thought you and the Second Sons stopped them. You've told me..." Dany started  
"We did. But it is a neverending war. Slavery is important to them. Also for the Iron Bank. They'll never give up it seems."  
"Well then... we should show them their place again." she raised her eyebrow.   
"Great idea." Daario smirked "So let me escort you there with my army. I am sure if they see you again, with your dragon it makes a deep impression on them" he continued. Dany was watching the map, then looked up to Jon. He had no emotions on his face. He tried to cover it. She looked around. Stopped at Ser Davos, and with a small little smile, he nodded toward her. Dany lowered her head.  
"Your Grace?" Daario stepped more close to her. 

"You've told me, you could take care of them, while I was away." Dany raised her eyes to Daario. "I am sure you can handle it now too."  
"What do you mean?" Daario did not understand.  
"I am not going to have a fight with the Masters here, while we have a bigger threat from Westeros. You go there, with as many soldiers as you need." she continued. Jon looked up to Ser Davos. He was sure, if Davos thinks that is a bad idea, he will indicate somehow to him, but he was just listening to the Queen.   
"But..."  
"Yara going with you" she glanced at Yara, who immediately nodded "with some of the Iron borns. It is easier to surprise them from the seaside." she was exploring the map with her eyes.   
"I don't think this is the best plan. I mean... they should get to know that..."  
"Everyone knows that I am alive, and I am here." she was so calm and serious. "As I told I am not going to have a fight with them. My daughter is here, I stay with her."  
"Daenerys..." he tried again.  
"Your Queen gave you a command." she was so emotionless. She was a Queen at that moment. A Queen who wanted respect from the ones who swore their loyalty to her. "You made an oath, years ago. You swore me to keep the slavery away from Dragon's Bay. Do you intend to keep your oath, Daario Naharis?"  
"Always my Queen." He bowed with his face. "I would never break my oath." he raised his eyes to Jon. He rolled his eyes again, but he did not answer. It was the better option now. His inner dragon wanted to kill that smug, but it still won't help in the situation.   
"Thank you. You can leave, as soon as you can. We don't need enemies close to us. It is enough to deal with Westeros and the King."   
"You mean the usurper of the throne," Daario added and looked to her eyes.  
"He is a king now. No matter who he is. And he wants to kill my daughter and he is a threat to my family. I don't care about how you or anyone call him" she raised her voice.   
"Let's call him who he is. Their brother. Do not forget that." Daario bowed while he said it "My Queen." he took a step back then walked out from the room. Dany sighed.   
"I wanna have a word with Yara. Alone." she looked around. Everyone understood they had to leave. They stood up and started to walk out. Jon did not move, and Daenerys noticed it. When the last person left, she turned to him.  
"Do you want me to go too?" he sighed.   
"She said alone," Yara answered instead of her. She neither like Jon. She still felt he betrayed them... all of them when he killed her, but she accepted him. She had no right to condemn him if her Queen forgave him. Dany smiled a bit to Yara. Her strength was the same as hers. She was a great female leader, who can control all the Iron born men, which is not an easy task. They all know that.   
"He can stay. If he wants to" she glanced at Jon. "I have no secrets from him." she added, and Jon started to smile.   
"I leave the ladies to have a talk." he took a step back to leave.  
"You may miss something but we are not just ladies." Yara added, and Dany smiled more. "We are leaders. Even if we are women."   
"Great ones, actually." Jon nodded towards them, and Yara had nothing to say to that. She surprised by his answer.   
"Thank you." Dany turned to him and watching him leave. It seems, maybe they can live and work together when they able to control their emotions. They have to learn how to trust each other again. In their love... Daenerys knew the change comes in Jon because of her decision. Because she sent Daario to leave alone. She had reasons for it. Several reasons. And she had a reason to send Yara with him.

"I thought you trust him." Yara started.   
"With all my heart. He would never ... do that again. He would never betray me again. I believe in him. He ... knew that was ... not the best decision."  
"I am not talking about him." Yara answered "Daario Naharis. I thought you trust him, but you want me to go with him."  
"We understand each other without too many words, this is why I decide to have you as an ally." Dany smiled a bit, then turned to the table. "Daario Naharis is loyal to me. I know that, but ... I have to test his loyalty because..."  
"Because he is in love with you. It is clear." Yara continued when Dany started to hesitate.   
"He is. He always was. But... I am not sure how long his loyalty lasts if I can't give him what he wants." Dany sighed. "I need the Second Sons in this war. I need them to protect my child. I trust him. Even when I was dead, he ... kept his promise and keep the Bay save from the masters."  
"Then why are you worry?" Yara frowned.  
"He is a man. Men do stupid things ... because of love."  
"Aren't we all?" Yara laughed a bit.  
"Keep your eyes on him. Make sure, he keeps his oath, and report if there anything that I have to worry about."  
"I will." Yara bowed. "Anything else what I can do for you?"  
"Stay save, and return alive." Dany raised her eyes to her.   
"Are you sure, Bran ... won't attack us while we were away?"  
"I am not sure about anything, but I still have two great armies here to keep me safe. To keep us safe. And Jon."  
"If you forgive me... I have to mention... I am still not sure Jon and Arya ... would fight against their brother when the time comes. They are all Starks."  
"I know." Daenerys nodded. "And yet they are all here" she took a deep breath "And... Jon Snow is not a Stark."  
"A part of him always be a Stark" Yara answered with some hesitation. 

Jon saw Grey Worm and Daario at the corridor. Talking with each other in silence. He was so sure, Daario just gave the orders to the leader of the Unsullied how to keep him away from Daenerys.   
"Am I interrupting something?" Jon couldn't hold himself back.  
"We were just discussing our strategy." Daario straightened himself. He was quite taller than Jon and he always liked to emphasize it.   
"As I know Grey Worm is not going anywhere. Neither the Unsullied." Jon answered and he was eyeing them.  
"No, they are not. But until traitors are inside the pyramid, in hard by the Queen." Daario leaned closer "I won't leave without discussing how to keep her safe."  
"When will you finally accept, that I am not going anywhere? No matter how you want it. Unless if you kill me, but you are not able to do it. We both know that. Wonder who the Queen would call a traitor if she gets to know you threaten me." Jon was calm and confident.   
"You are too confident in yourself. Maybe you shouldn't be." Daario told Jon. He just stepped closer to him.  
"I almost forgot. If you ever touch her again, with one finger... I'll take care of you won't touch any other women in your fucking life." Jon meant it.   
"What if she wants me to touch her."  
"After the things happened between us... I am not afraid of that. She doesn't love you. Move on." Jon answered, then just avoided him, and walked on. The two men just watching him walking away.   
"Are you ready or just having a chat here?" Yara arrived at them. 

Later that day, Daenerys came out from Missandei's room. She closed the door so cautiously. She left her daughter with Nesera. She was really a great help for them. Dany felt a bit ashamed because she attacked her earlier... she was totally wrong.   
"They left." Davos was standing in front of her. "I wanted to inform you."  
"Thank you." Dany smiled.   
"If you... If I could mention. That was a wise decision." he added with a smile.   
"Do you know... "  
"He went to his room when I last saw him. A couple of minutes ago." he bowed, then walked away from her. 

Dany went there and knocked. She waited while he was opening the door. She did not want to just enter.   
"Why you just ... don't come in?" Jon greeted her with a smile.  
"I did not want to..." she lowered her head.  
"She is not here. I have nothing... " Jon immediately started te explain himself.  
"I know." Dany smiled a bit "She is with Missandei. She'll spend the night there, and... as I noticed you doubled the guards around her room. So... everything will be fine."  
"I asked Grey Worm and he took care of it. I was surprised ... I did not think he will help."  
"He is here to protect us. Even if he doesn't like you."  
"It is a mild expression." Jon frowned.   
"True." Dany smiled at him. They were staring at each other for a couple more minutes.   
"Don't you wanna... come in?" Jon finally broke the silence between them, and Dany nodded. She walked into his room. They had no idea, how the other feels about... they were both afraid to make the first step towards each other.   
"Jon, I..."  
"Dany, I..."  
They started at once again, and they just giggled about the situation.   
"Thank you what you did today." Jon sighed.  
"I did nothing, just what the best for us. Our family. If ... we are separated, it won't help. I knew that. And... I really believe Daario and the Second Sons can handle this issue."  
"This is why you sent Yara with him?" Jon raised his eyebrow.   
"Yara is loyal to me. Not because of love... "she started to walk in the room "But ... because she believes in me. I think she may have a good influence on Daario." she turned back to his direction, but that moment he was standing right in front of her. Close. "Jon" she whispered, but she did not have a chance to say anything else. He placed one of his arms around her waist, meanwhile, he held her cheek with the other hand and he kissed her. Dany placed her arms around his neck, and let him love her. The soft and gentle kiss became more hunger and passionate one in a minute.   
"I will never doubt you again" Jon whispered to her mouth. "I love you Dany."   
"I love you too." she moaned to his mouth, while she felt how he untying her clothes and they were walking towards the bed meanwhile their lips stuck to the other. 


	40. Chapter 40

Dany stopped him while he was pulling her with himself towards the bed.   
"I am sorry I..." Jon did not know what he did wrong but she confused him. "I thought you want it."  
"I do." She looked to his eyes then pushed him towards the table by his chest. He leaned to the table with his arms and followed her moves with his eyes. He was untying his pants and clutched his hard manhood. Started to move her hand on it. Up and down. Jon groaned but he still doesn't understand what she wants. 

"I want to show you how much I love you." She whispered to his mouth but instead of kissing him she suddenly kneeling down in front of him.  
"Dany?" Jon wondered. She never ... they had amazing nights together but she never put his dick to her mouth and he never forced it. It is a different thing than licking her out. She was his Queen... too. Not just his love and he never wanted to degrade her. She gave a soft kiss to the top of his cock while she was moving her hand on it. She licked it, then she took it. Took it to her lips and Jon felt the warmth of her mouth. It was an incredibly good feeling. She swallowed his dick and moaned and that makes it more enjoyable. She raised her eyes to Jon meanwhile she was sucking his dick. He placed his hand to the back of her head and control the rhythm while with his other hand he removed her fingers from his manhood. He thrust his cock more into her mouth and she welcomed it with a moan. He did not even have to show her the rhythm she felt it... she just felt how to do it... Jon was almost sure she never did it with anyone but maybe he was wrong. He can't be sure but that moment those amazing, mesmerizing eyes were staring at him while his dick was totally disappeared in the most beautiful woman's mouth.   
"Fuck Dany." He closed his eyes and groaned again. To be honest he neither had too many experiences in this thing... he had one lover before Daenerys and he would not call it real and true love. She was his true love. Daenerys Targaryen. The one and only.  
"You are so good at this." He groaned again and he pressed his dick deeper. 

She just moaned and grabbed his butt. Pulled him more close, squeezing her lips to the bottom of his dick. Closed her eyes and did what he asked. She sucked him faster, wildly and without any doubts. She wanted it. She wanted to please him. She wanted to make him happy. She was not sure she did it in the right way but Jon face and his groans made her confident. When she raised her eyes to him again his eyes were closed and she felt how he squeezed her locks with his fingers.  
"Dany. Dany I... Dany I..." she wanted to pull his cock out from her mouth but she did not let him. No. She wanted him to cum. She wanted to taste him in this way too. She wanted every piece, every juice of that man. "Dany!" He groaned her name loudly and she felt how he spread himself in her mouth. She tried to swallow all of it and cough a bit. He lowered his head and watching her with some worry in his eyes. But he had no reason. She swiped her lower lip a bit and smiled at him. He stretched his hand to her and helped her to stand up, then just pulled her into his arms. He placed his hand to her cheek and staring her blue-green eyes. She leaned closer and Jon knew what she wanted. She wanted him to kiss her and he did. He raised her to his lap and finally walked with her to the bed. He placed her there and leaning over her while his kisses were wilder.   
"I love you Jon. I love you so much." She moaned to his mouth and she felt how his dick was ready for the next round.   
"Love you too." He answered elatedly and at the moment when he pressed his lips to hers again, he trusts his dick to her pussy. 

The first rises of the sun already lightened the room. Their night was satisfying, wild... and loud. They were caressing each other and they knew... they want nothing else in their life. Just the person who they were holding right at that moment.  
"The thing ... that you did ... with your mouth." Jon was still amazed by that. How she pleased him. How she sucked him.   
"I've never done it before." She answered quietly. "I ... had no idea ... I did it well or not." She was caressing his chest with her finger. Jon turned and leaned over her in the bed, staring her beautiful face.  
"You didn't do it well" he started and she raised her eyebrow. "You did it perfectly. I've never experienced... that kind of pleasure in my whole life."  
"It is good to hear." She was smiling.  
"But... I don't want you to... do things what you don't want to do... I mean..." he was sure that thing was not as enjoyable for her as it was for him but she stopped him and placed her finger to his mouth.   
"I wanted to. I wanted to... " she lowered her head and she felt a bit embarrassed "I wanted to taste you. And I wanna do it again."  
"I won't resist" he answered with a quiet laugh meanwhile he was caressing her hair.   
"I would place a bet on it." She giggled.  
"I... really wanted to thank you."  
"What?" She frowned.  
"That ... how you handled with him. That you ... stay here. With us. With your family."  
"You've thanked it last night." She smiled "I am sure he can handle this" she sighed "and... I wanted to see how things going on between us... if he is not around. If you are not acting like a jealous doucebag all the time." She sighed. Jon placed himself next to her in the bed and they turned to each other direction, holding hands.   
"I try. Believe me, but... he is not that saint."  
"He never was. I know it. I...'ve been thinking about it a lot and ... I will tell him. I mean I am gonna tell him that you are a part of my life. That... I... am in love with you no matter ... what happened in our past. And nothing can change that... of course if you want to."  
"Is this even a question?" He gave a small kiss to her hand.   
"It was never a question for me. The feeling that I feel for you." She took a deep breath. "Not since the day I've met you. I... did inexplicable things in King's Landing but the things that I've told you... I meant it. I wanted to build a new world with you. By your side. Together. I believed in it." She told him. Jon felt the guilt again. Dany was ... just lost. And she was so in love with him... and he took advantage of her feelings and just did that horrible thing. He squeezed her hands even more.   
"Come here." He pulled her closer and placed his arms around her body. He gave a kiss to the top of her head. He had no idea what to say. She knew he feels sorry about it. She knew he regretted it at the moment he did it but that did not change anything.   
"If you..." she continued "don't push me away again ... I still believe there is hope for us."

"Because of our daughter?" Jon swallowed. He was not sure he wanna hear the answer.   
"What?" She raised her head from his chest and looked to his face.  
"You... "he swiped a lock of hair away from her face "You forgave an unforgivable thing to me. I don't think any other woman... would do this. No. I am sure... no human in this world would do this. I just want to know. If Missandei would've not exists... you would have forgiven me then?"   
"I don't know." She lowered her head. "I ... love you Jon. Still. Despite ... " she glanced to her wound "the thing you've done to me. But... Missandei was the reason why I accept your presence at first. Because you are her father. I have no idea what would've happened if she ... doesn't exists. But she does. And she gave us another chance for happiness." She smiled at him. "And I also did some... horrible things there."  
"It was my fault too." He frowned. "If I did not push you away... if I kept my mouth from my... family. If..."  
"There are many If's Jon." She placed her hand to her bearded face. "Without Missandei... I am not sure you even wanted to find me." She sighed. "You would probably choose a woman there in the North and... live another life."  
"I had no idea about Missandei when I came here, Dany. And I could never get over you. I ... tried." He sighed "I had chances. But... I couldn't love anyone else. My heart died with you. I died with you. There was no life for me. Not anymore."  
"Now we have. We have... life after death. Both of us. And it depends on us how we ... are living it." She answered and he pulled her to his face. Kissed her full lips again.   
"Together." Jon whispered.  
"Together." Dany nodded. "Of course if we can stop your... brother."  
"He is not my brother anymore." Jon took a deep breath. "You were right. He is not the same person. The boy I knew would never ... try to kill my love or my child." He lowered his head. That was the truth even if he hated it. "He told us ... I mean he told many times he is not Brandon Stark anymore. I never understood."  
"And Arya?" Dany covered herself with the blanket and sat opposite to him.   
"She is here."   
"She is but I am not sure ... she would save me or my daughter when the time has come. Not against her own brother." She was honest. She had to. She wanted to tell him her fears because they were together in this. As a family.  
"She swore to me ... she'll keep Missandei save. No matter what is going to happen. She is not the one... who would break an oath easily." Jon answered. "She would never hurt you."  
"I am still not sure in this but I trust you." She sighed and lowered her head.

"Just say it. What you want. I don't want any secrets between us." He held her hand.  
"Will she keep her oath... when it is about ... Sansa?" She asked him but there was some hesitation in her voice. "Because I am sure she joined to your brother in this war."  
"We cannot be sure about that." He has hopes.   
"Come on!" Dany rolled her eyes "She hates me. She always hated me."  
"She is not ... " Jon looked into her eyes but he knew she is right. "Maybe she doesn't like you but that not means she joined to Bran and leave Westeros to fight in war what is not hers. Hate to say it but she is more selfish than that."   
"At least you admit she is not perfect." Dany sighed.   
"I never told you she is perfect. And... the northerners. It is not easy to move them away from their comfort zone. I don't think they sail across the Narrow Sea. Especially because the North is independent now."  
"And their independence lasts until Bran is the King in Westeros." Dany answered, "So they have every reason to fight for him." She stood up and poured a glass of water.   
"If Sansa... and the Northerners join Bran and come here... there is only one person who can change my sister mind about it." His mind was racing.  
"You?" Dany looked at him.  
"Arya. She is the only one who can convince her."


	41. Chapter 41

MEEREN

Dany and Arya finished the training for that day. Jon was staring them from the stairs. He was more and more sure about the things he told to Dany. Arya would never betray them, but he also knew ... Sansa appearance can change the situation. His sisters became closer than ever at the time while he was at Dragonstone.   
"I would never have thought you have talent in this" Arya told to Daenerys and smiled a bit.  
"I have a good teacher." Dany answered.   
"Have you finished for today?" Jon went closer to them. Dany was smiling at him. The last night... was incredible. She was tired, but she doesn't mind it. Being in his arms again meant the world to her.   
"Yes. Why?" Arya looked at her brother.   
"Can we... talk?" he frowned.   
"Are you sure?" Dany started quietly, and Jon just nodded.   
"What is going on?" Arya looked at Dany, then at Jon.   
"I go and check Missandei" she walked closer to Jon and stroked his shoulder, he smiled at her and turned after her while she was leaving.   
"It seems everything is fine between you two now. Let's no wonder" Arya told him. He was looking at her questioningly. "She should be... quieter." she lowered her head.  
"Oh." Jon finally understood. Yes, the previous night was... loud and enjoyable for them. They did not even care about anyone or anything. His face went red and he was totally embarrassed. That was not a thing that he used to talk with his sister.   
"What did you want to talk about?" she placed the two training sword back to their places then turned to Jon. 

"Ser Davos. I thought..." Dany surprised when entered into Missandei's room. Ser Davos was standing next to the cradle and held Missandei in his arms. She was smiling and babbling with the old man.   
"She did not look well. I offered her my help, I ... hope you don't mind it." Davos answered.   
"No. No of course not." she walked closer. "It seems she doesn't mind it either."  
"She is a beautiful little girl. And I don't even hear her crying." he told Dany, while he was staring the baby.  
"Yet." Dany laughed a bit "She can cry. Believe me. She knows how she can get what she wants."  
"Just as her mother." he stated. "Of course not with the crying thing..." he explained. "If you want me to leave... just..."  
"No. No... you can stay as long as you want. I just wanted to check everything is alright with her." she caressed her daughter tiny head.   
"It will be easier." Davos noticed, and Dany raised her eyes to him.  
"When?" she sighed.   
"When the war is over. Maybe..." he answered "I don't have any proper answer to this. A child always takes great responsibility from us. Maybe it will never be easier... just we can handle it better."   
"You have no children?" Dany asked quietly. He was so tender-hearted and kind with Missandei.  
"I had. I had a son. He died. In a lost war. I couldn't save him."  
"I am sorry. I had no idea..." Daenerys tried to find the right words.  
"You could not have known." Davos tried to smile. "I lost him. And... I lost another child. She was not mine, but I was closer to her than her own dad. I couldn't save her either."  
"What happened?"  
"She was Stannis Baratheon's daughter. Her own father burned her on a stack because the Lord of Lights wanted royal blood. They sacrificed her for nothing." his eyes filled with tears.  
"I... how could he..."  
"He believed in something. He believed that could help him to get that throne. To be the King of the Seven Kingdoms." Davos raised his eyes to Daenerys. She couldn't stand his look. She did the same just with others. She did horrible things also because of that throne. She did not kill one... but many children and mothers.   
"I can't imagine, I would sacrifice her ... for anything. Nothing is worth it." she was almost whispering.  
"This is why I have doubts about the Red Priestesses. Yes, they... somehow brought you back to life, brought Jon back... but killing an innocent child is not something that I ever accept." he was clearly still mad about this thing. Who could blame him?   
"Maybe this time... you can help to save an innocent child." Dany gave her a kind smile.   
"I will do everything for it." he nodded and smiled at Dany then handed the little girl to her arms. She hugged her close and gave a kiss to the top of her head. Davos bowed then walked out from the room. 

"What do you want me to do?" Arya raised her voice. Jon told her his concerns about their sister. About Sansa. "First, you've told me Bran is our enemy. Our brother. Bran. Now you want me to turn against my sister?"  
"I don't" Jon raised his voice too "I want to stop this nonsense situation. I want peace. It is not us who wanna start a war. Not even Daenerys. She wants a normal life for her daughter. For our daughter. I... "he lowered his head "I want you to help to stop this. I want you ... if the situation becomes ... hard. I want you to stand with us. Not against us, but with us and if she comes here just try to convince her she is wrong. Bran is wrong."  
"Sansa... would never accept her." Arya shook her head.   
"She doesn't have to. The North is independent, and it remains in that way... even if... she ... Dany wanna take back the Seven Kingdoms. The North has nothing to lose. I have." Jon went closer to his sister and placed his hand to her shoulder. "I don't wanna lose my family. My daughter. My love. Neither my sisters." he sighed "I just want you to help me in this."   
"How?" she shrugged her shoulders.  
"We figure this out. Okay? But I need to know I can count on you." 

A week passed. The departure of Daario had a good influence on Jon and Dany relationship. They did not argue. They were often seen together just giggling and chatting in the corridors, walking around with their daughter. They were almost stuck together. Davos was watching them that day. He was talking with Gendry, and he spotted the small family in the gardens. Playing with their daughter. When they thought no one is around, Jon kissed his love.   
"They look so happy." Gendry stated.   
"They are, but the storm clouds are here already. They have many things to worry about. Daario and Yara mission seems successful, but probably the masters won't ever stop. So I don't know when they can come back... We have no news from Westeros, but I am sure Bran did not give up to end the Targaryen threat. The enemy is coming, and no matter how they deserve happiness... life is crueler than that. It is a great lesson, what you should learn too." he looked at Gendry.  
"Why don't they go somewhere?" Gendry asked back.  
"Because the Three-Eyed Raven would find them everywhere. They can't hide... and I don't think any of them would hide from the danger. They are warriors. Both of them. They would never give up. Especially not when it is about their child."   
Gendry nodded. That Three-Eyed Raven thing is still very confusing for him. He did not understand it, but Jon was kinda his brother, and Daenerys gave him something, that he never dreamed of.   
"And we are here to help them" Gendry added.  
"Even if we have differences." Davos spotted Grey Worm at the other side of the garden. He was staring at the family too. His face was cold, there were no emotions on it. Davos doesn't even remember, he ever saw any emotions from Grey Worm. Maybe when he was with Missandei. He understood his hate towards all the Westeros men, but it did not help them to work together. Grey Worm treated them as the Queen enemies. He couldn't forgive as easily as his Queen. He started to walk towards them.

"My Queen." he bowed.   
"Grey Worm." Dany turned to him while Jon was standing next to her. His smile is immediately gone.  "What happened?"  
"I asked you to not leave the Pyramid without a guard. For her safety." he was serious and confident.  
"I did not. Her father is here, he is our guard." Dany smiled a bit  
"I still don't trust him" he answered in valyrian language.   
"Enough," Dany answered in valyrian and raised her voice. "I know you have every reason to hate him, but her death is not his fault. We have to work together if we wanna end the threat. If we wanna save my daughter... Missandei" Dany was staring at Grey Worm, who was clearly surprised. She never had an opportunity to mention her daughter's name to him. They never had a chat ... about her daughter... about Jon Snow's daughter. Jon was standing there, but he doesn't understand what are they talking about. "Her name is Missandei." Dany continued in the common language and held her daughter in her arms then stepped closer to Grey Worm. "I named her after the most courageous woman I have ever known. I can't bring her back... " she lowered her head "But I will never forget her. She was my closest friend. My only true friend. If you wanna hate someone because of her death... hate me." she looked into his eyes.   
"I could never hate you." his eyes stopped on Missandei but his face was still emotionless. "But I don't understand. How could you trust him?" he frowned and raised his eyes to Jon.   
"I love him." it was a straight and honest answer.  
"You loved him when he killed you. It did not stop him." Grey Worm couldn't control his hate towards Jon. He still felt he should've killed him there. In King's Landing. At the moment, when he found out what he did.  
"Every one of us... made mistakes." Jon sighed "She is here. Alive."  
"Not due to you" Grey Worm answered.   
"You know what?" Jon stepped forward "If you would've accepted my plan and Daenerys comes to King's Landing with our army then they couldn't surprise you at Dragonstone. Couldn't kill Rhaegal, or Missandei. But you did not even trust me back then." he was yelling with him.   
"Stop. Now!" Dany looked at Jon. Missandei started to cry when he started to yell with Grey Worm. Dany hugged her close and tried to calm her down.  "We all made mistakes in the past. Each of us." he looked both of them. "You don't have to like each other, but you have to work together. You ... both of you made an oath to me to keep me in save until the day I die. If you want to keep your promise, then forget the past, and focus on the current situation. Are you able to do that?" 

Jon nodded, and after some hesitation Grey Worm too.   
"Fine." Dany was still looking at them with anger in her eyes. "I would really appreciate if I shouldn't have to worry about you two will kill each other, meanwhile the enemy is coming." she started to walk away, but an unsullied soldier stepped to her and bowed.   
"My Queen." he started in valyrian.  
"What happened?" Dany asked him.  
"A man is here. He is from Westeros. He wanna talk with you and Jon Snow." he continued.   
"Who?"  
"I don't know his name. He is under our arrest now."   
"Thank you. We'll be there in a couple of minutes." Dany frowned and nodded. The man turned away and walked back into the pyramid.   
"What happened?" Jon placed his hand to her shoulder from the back.  
"We have a visitor. From Westeros" Dany raised her eyes to Jon. She was clearly worried and held her daughter closer if it was possible. Jon took a deep breath. He had no idea who it can be. Tormund. Or ... no, they would have recognized if it is Tyrion. They would probably kill him in the minute when he enters the city.    
"Where is Neserah? Or Davos?" Dany turned to Grey Worm. She wanted to put her daughter in safe before they met the man from Westeros. No one has to know about her. 


	42. Chapter 42

MEEREN

"Are you ready?" Jon asked Dany after she brought Missandei back to her room. Neserah and Davos both stayed with her. Two dothrakies stood at the door. Grey Worm insisted to stay next to them while the meeting lasts.  
"Who can it be?" Dany raised her eyes to Jon. Her eyes filled with fear now. Jon knew she is not worrying because of her safety. She worried because of their daughter.   
"We have to go there and meet with him if we wanna know."   
"What if ... if it is a trap?" She stopped and grabbed his hand.   
"Dany. She is in save." he turned to her.

They went forward and entered into the hall. They spotted the group of the unsullied who stand around the visitor. Jon stepped forward, he walked one step ahead of Daenerys. The unsullied did not move away. Dany nodded towards to them, and that moment, they opened the circle around the man. Jon jaws dropped.   
"Jon. Hi... I... I am... I am so glad I found you here." Samwell started. He was scared. At the moment he entered into the Pyramid he was captured by the soldiers, and it seemed eternal since he finally saw his friend.   
"Sam." Jon sighed and without any hesitation, he went closer and hugged him. Dany could not share his joy. She and Sam... since she told him that she was the one who killed his father and his brother, they did not even talk a word, but his eyes told everything that he feels towards to her. Sam and Jon were hugging each other, as lost old brothers and Dany just stood there and eyeing him. Jon turned to her with a smile, but then he noticed why she was still glum. His smile is gone away too. He remembered back at Winterfell.   
"Why are you here?" Dany asked him coldly. Jon gave her an angry look. He was sure Sam is not there because of some great evil plan.   
"You are in danger. All of you." Sam answered.  
"We have known about this already." she crossed her fingers in front of her body.   
"No. I am afraid you have no idea." Sam lowered his head.   
"Sam?" Jon placed his hand to his shoulder.  
"Bran, The Broken. It was a mistake. Chose him as a King was a mistake, but we had no idea. No one had. No one knew. We gave power to some greater evil." he continued.   
"What?" Jon still doesn't understand.  
"Why should I believe you?" Dany stepped closer, and Grey Worm followed her. Closely.   
"Because I am here." he stuttered.   
"I am sure you are not here because you wanna save me from dead" Dany answered sardonically.   
"At least listen to him" Jon turned to Dany again. She rolled her eyes and then she was just staring at Sam.   
"Last time, when you listened to him and your brother... you turned out from yourself and pushed me away because you couldn't handle the things... that they've told you. I am sorry, I have doubts about whether I want to listen to him or not." Daenerys answered without any emotions on her face.   
"If you want..." Grey Worm took a step forward "We took this man to prison. Now."  
"I wanna help. I did some research and I know how to defeat him. You need me. Please. You have to trust me. I would not be here alone, if ... I want to hurt you. You are like my brother, Jon. You know me." Samwell looked at Jon, who immediately turned to his love.   
"Dany. Please."

NEAR TO KING'S LANDING

"Is this really the big capital that you adore that much?" Tormund was looking at the city, from the top of the hill. "How could anyone live here?"  
"I learned many things there." Sansa answered to him.  
"What? That how you forget your siblings and leave them alone?" he asked her. He still doesn't like that woman. He only knew, she left Jon behind the wall, and never searched him, or never tried to talk with him after being exiled. She did not care about him.   
"Family is important to me. This is why are we here." Sansa told him. She tried to act confident with him, but she failed many times with many talks. Tormund did not know anything about courtesy. He was just honest and straight. Sometimes too much.   
"We are here because of you afraid you're gonna lose the North." Tormund frowned. "Maybe I am a wild man, but I am not an idiot."  
"Why do you hate me that much?" Sansa spread her arms.  
"I don't care about you." he turned to her. "You are no one for me."  
"You are talking with a Queen. At least respect that." She straightened herself.  
"I tell you something. I don't care. You are not my Queen. You'll never be. You did nothing to deserve it. Jon did, and now he is in the biggest danger. Why I hate you? Because you betrayed your brother, as I heard. You get everything, by doing nothing. He lost everything that he earned, because of you."  
"Watch your mouth we are not in the North anymore."  
"Was this a threat? Cuz..." he stepped closer "no matter where we are, I easily can kill you before anyone could notice. Do not forget that." he almost pushed her away without even touching her and walked forward. Sansa took a deep breath. She was a Queen. She would never accept a wilding talking her in this way. Even if... he may right. And it was not her fault. She told the truth to Tyrion because she wanted Jon to rule. And free the North. It was not her fault it went in another way. It was Daenerys fault. 

MEEREN

"Do they really need to be here?" Sam asked Jon quietly while kept his eyes on the unsullied and some dothrakies.  
"We... have to be... careful." Jon answered and sighed "we..."  
"If we would've to trust everyone who came here for a friendly visit we'd be dead already," Daenerys added. She accepted to listen to the things that he wanna tell to them but only because of Jon. Meanwhile, she did not understand how he still can trust him after everything. Sam clearly wanted to see her dead earlier. He wanted to erase her from Jon's memory. He wanted him to send her away. No matter she saved the North and many others from the dead.   
"They won't hurt you." Jon tried to calm Sam down.  
"Unless if it is necessary." Dany raised her eyes to him.  
"You were the one who killed my father and my brother and you wondering why I never support you?" Sam was afraid but he had to say it. Dany surprised but she remained calm. Jon had no idea what to do.   
"It was necessary. We were in a war." Dany answered coldly.   
"It was not necessary. Killing people never necessary then you massacred many innocents in King's Landing. Was it?" Sam was heated.   
"Sam! Enough." Jon stopped him before Dany could answer "she knew it was a mistake. She died for it. Please. Just..."  
"Yes." Dany took a step towards to Sam "it was a mistake. I lost control. I paid the price. And I get a new chance. I wanted to live a normal life with ... with my daughter. Our daughter. But you and your king ..." she was so close to Sam "just want us to be dead. I never wanted to return to Westeros. I never wanted to start a war. But you gave me no choice. I will protect her from every threat. I don't care who the enemy is."   
"I am not... your enemy. Now I want to help." He lowered his head. He couldn't stand her look.  
"Why?" She was still staring at his face.  
"Because that man ... "he looked to Jon "is my best friend. My brother. And I would never turn against him."   
"You already did when you agreed to exiled him to the Wall." Dany was not convinced by Sam. "Did you ever asked what happened to him after that?" She asked it right to his face. He did not answer. She was right in this. "As I guessed." Dany raised her eyebrow then turned her back at him. 

"As you said we all made mistakes in the past." Sam finally answered, "but now I am here to help just let me." Dany was still standing with her back at him, then Jon walked to her.  
"Dany."  
"No" she shook her head.  
"I understand. I really do. But..." he started but she tried to turn away but he grabbed her arm and placed his other hand to her cheek. He kinda forced her to look at him.  
"You've asked me to... accept Daario, Grey Worm... You've asked me to forget all our differences because our child is more important. Now I am the one who is asking you... to listen to him. We have nothing to lose. We ... have to accept all the help. No matter where it comes from. Because of her." He leaned closer and held her cheek. "You know I am right."

Sam was looking at them. He never asked Jon how he feels for her. He never really cared he loves her or not. His hate ... towards to Daenerys kinda blinded him. Now he saw it. It was clear. He was soft, affectionate... and how he looked at her. That was so clear. Maybe he really made a mistake at Winterfell. Not because he told Jon the truth ... but because of how he did it. 

"We can... we have to... work together." Sam continued. "I did some research and... I wanna save you. And your daughter. I left my family in Westeros to ... help you."   
"Fine." Dany finally nodded then turned to Grey Worm. "Leave." She ordered them in valyrian language. Grey Worm frowned and hesitated. "It was your Queen's command." She continued. Jon and Sam looked at each other. They had no idea what is going on, then a couple of seconds later the soldiers left the room. Grey Worm looked to Dany one last time then left them there and closed the door.  
"So. What do we have to know?" Dany still kept the distance from him but she was ready to listen to him. Jon smiled at her a bit. His eyes said thank you to her instead of his words. She did not understand why he still trusts in Sam but he was right. They have to accept every help to save their daughter... and their family.  
"Bran... became weirder every day. He... wanted us to find Drogon at all costs. We knew he flew towards to Volantis ... after that day. That day when... "he did not want to remind them that moment when Jon killed her so he hesitated a bit.   
"When he killed me because all of you confessed to him that is the right choice." She finished his sentence.  
"I was not there." Sam answered quietly. "I never wanted him to... kill you."   
"That is true. He was not there." Jon nodded. "Please just continue." He raised his eyes to Sam.  
"Bran's mind... changed. When he got to know you are alive... he... immediately wanted us to call the banners and ... he confessed many of us about... we have to destroy you. Because you are a threat."  
"And you did not even question him." Dany raised her eyebrow.  
"I did. At the moment when he told us... he wanna kill even Jon and his child if it is necessary." He sighed. "I sent the Ravens. I had to but... we did not get too many answers. Ser Davos left to... bring the Iron Army there probably they already arrived. And..."  
"They didn't." Jon looked to Dany. She nodded. "Yara and her army are there. Just as Ser Davos and Gendry."   
"At least these are good news." Sam kinda looks relieved.   
"And his sister? Sansa? And the northerners?" Dany had to ask this.   
"Probably she will join him. I don't know. She had no idea what is Bran now... and she thinks he is just his brother." Sam tried to think "I couldn't warn them. He... Bran... knows too many things. He sees too many things. Now he probably knows I am here. So my life is in danger too."


	43. Chapter 43

KING'S LANDING

"Lady Sansa. I mean ... Queen Sansa. Welcome to the capital" Tyrion greeted her with a huge smile. He always loved that woman and adored her because of her strength. Sansa smiled back at him.  
"Lord Tyrion. I hope all is well with you." she answered.  
"Where is he?" Tormund stepped closer and asked.  
"Giantsbane. What the ... what are you doing here?" Tyrion was surprised. He raised his eyes to Sansa, but she avoided to look at him.   
"Your chosen King plans to kill my friend as I heard." he went closer to Tyrion.  
"Not that loud." Tyrion gave a look to him. Sansa frowned and did not understand. She looked around and she spotted some dornish soldiers, also the Knights of the valley, but Tyrion acted weird. He looked up to Sansa. "Follow me" he tried to fake a smile. Tormund turned to his men and waved to them with his hand, meanwhile Sansa caught up next to Tyrion. 

"Where is my brother?" she asked quietly.  
"In his room. He is always there. He ... is planning the destruction of Meeren and Daenerys."  
"So is it true?" Sansa asked.  
"Decide for yourself." Tyrion stopped and sighed "I ... maybe ... " he looked up and he spotted the King at the window. "I... am glad you are here."   
"Tyrion?" Sansa placed her hand to his shoulder. "What you don't tell me?"   
He was just looking at Bran, and Sansa raised her eyes to the window too, but he was not there anymore. A raven overflew their heads and landed to the fence next to them. As it blinked, his eyes turned white, then back to normal. Sansa noticed it, she noticed how that dwarf is afraid. There must be something with Bran.  
"We should go. He is waiting for you" he tried to smile at Sansa. 

MEEREN

They were still discussing the issues with Samwell. He told them what happened in King's Landing since he left.   
"And... what did you know about his power?" Dany crossed her arms.  
"His power took over the control. Of him. Bran Stark is lost. He is not there anymore. He..."  
"Your Grace." Nesera entered into the room.   
"What happened?" Dany turned to her and scared a bit. Nesera should be next to Missandei, not there.   
"She is hungry. It is time. And... very hysterical." she told her quietly and smiled.   
"I... " she turned to Jon, then looked to Sam.   
"Just go." Jon nodded. "If you want to... we ... wait until you come back. If you wanna hear with your own ears." he sighed. Dany went closer to him and held his arms, then looked to his eyes.  
"I trust you. Just... find a solution." she took a deep breath.   
"We will" Jon smiled a bit at her, and caressed her hand. She slowly took a step back and walked out of the room. Jon stared at her since she left. 

"I've never noticed... that... you have those deep feelings for her." Sam stated.  
"I love her, Sam. More than anything. I know you have ... problems with her, but ..."  
"No. No. I... get it. I .. to be honest, it is good to see. I mean. You. Not being... grumpy." Sam smiled "I ... you really love her. And... she loves you. It is so clear. I ... did not want to destroy it, Jon, I just... you need to know the truth."   
"Wish you've never said it." Jon sighed. "I was happy, with her. I thought I can have a ... normal life. With love, family. Then I... just pushed her away. Screwed up."  
"It seems you can still have a family with her. You ... have a daughter." Sam answered.  
"I killed her, Sam." Jon raised his eyes to his friend "Her wound will never heal. That is not a thing ... that can be changed. Even if she loves me... It is not the same."  
"You did that you thought is right" he walked to Jon.   
"No. I did that everyone else thought is right." he sighed "I should've just ... love her... and in that way maybe I could've saved her."   
"You still can." Sam took a deep breath "I mean... it may sound weird, but ... "he started to thinking "I think it has to happen in this way."  
"I've already heard it. The Red Priestess told me, that she had to die, because... our... union could've not been created." Jon tried to remember Kinvara words "But that is nonsense."   
"No. No, it is not. " Sam stood up and started to search for something in his bag. He took out some papers and turning those. 

"Sam?" Jon raised his eyebrow and walked closer.  
"Here." Sam turned a page to Jon. "Only one thing can defeat the dawn. The union of ice and fire."  
"That is a myth," Jon stated and shook his head.  
"There is also a legend about... a Lightbringer. Azor Ahai. Nissa Nissa. You know about it." Sam tried to explain. "He killed his love to create Lightbringer, to defeat the greatest monster, the evil."   
"I don't understand what you wanna say." Jon shook his head.  
"Maybe ... maybe the Lightbringer is not a sword. It is... maybe it is your daughter. Maybe we... misunderstood this prophecy."   
"That not makes any sense." Jon took a deep breath.  
"It makes sense actually." Sam shrugged his shoulder "I mean you and her. Both died. Both resurrected and now you have a daughter. Who is... Bran wanna kill her Jon. He was scared when he got to know about her. It was clear. I would say... he is afraid of her."  
"I ... it just doesn't make sense. Just... tell me about the things that you've learned about his power. Okay. Let's just skip those myths and legends." 

KING'S LANDING

"Bran" with a big smile Sansa almost ran towards to Bran but he just looked at her coldly and did not return her hug. "You did not change anything. I mean being a King fits you." She was smiling but she did not get any response or kindness.  
"Where is he?"  
"Who?" Sansa surprised.  
"The red-haired big man. He wanna kill me." He stated.  
"No. No, he is not." Sansa surprised and looked to Tyrion. He avoided looking into her eyes. "He just wanna know... why you wanna kill Jon." She hesitated a bit. She noticed that Tyrion is too quiet. There is something wrong there.  
"He is a traitor. He joined to that killer as soon as he got to know she is alive."   
"He is our brother." Sansa tried.  
"Are you on his side? After they captured and tortured our sister? I thought we let you know. Didn't we Tyrion?" He was so emotionless and cold.  
"We did your Grace. We sent the raven." Tyrion nodded immediately.   
"How can you be that sure?" Sansa still has doubts.  
"I saw it. Daenerys Targaryen is alive and no matter who you think Jon Snow is. He is not our brother any more. He changed. He is not a wolf. He never was. Not one of our pack. He let his Targaryen side rule over his body and mind. He has a new family now and he would even kill our sister if it is necessary." Bran told her very slowly.  
"I don't believe you. Jon would never... hurt Arya." Sansa took a step back.

Bran turned to her with his chair.  
"The child. Their child changed him. And that child will be the death of us. The death for all of us." His eyes widen "if they get the Throne back... if we let them take Westeros back we're all lost." Bran continued.  
"Jon did everything to save us. He killed her. He fought for us. He... I am sorry brother but I can't join you in this war." She started to leave.  
"You'll gonna regret it. What do you think how long the North remain independent under your rule if they took back Westeros? You were the one who betrayed him the most. You betrayed both of them. Maybe you don't wanna kill your brother but he is not going to hesitate when the time comes to kill you. To the order of his Queen." He finished and turned away. He turned his back at them and none of them could see his smile that appeared on his face. Sansa glanced at Tyrion. He shook his head a bit then opened the door for her.

MEEREN

Jon entered into Missandei's chamber, and Daenerys was still there. She was giggling and playing with their daughter. Jon could watch them all day long in this way. Dany raised her eyes to him and smiled a bit.  
"I am sorry... I did not want to leave her."  
"I can understand" Jon walked closer to them "I would spend the whole day with her too."   
"Sam?" She asked.  
"With Davos and Genry. Probably drinking some ale, and enjoying the free time they have. Away from ... Westeros." he sighed.  
"You can join them. If you want. I... don't mind it." she told him.  
"I don't want to." he held her in his arms and gave a kiss to her cheek. "All day long I just waited the time, when I can be with you. And her."   
"Did Sam... told anything useful? Against... " she took a deep breath.   
"Against Bran?"   
"Yes." Dany lowered her head.   
"He did say some interesting things. We were right, he is not able to see everything, every time. He needs those ravens. To see the things in the present. But... he can easily jump back to the past. So we have to be careful."  
"We already knew it," Dany stated.

"And he has visions, about the future. This is how he knew ... what is going to be the end... when we went to King's Landing. He probably saw all of it." Jon sighed.   
"So ... he was against us. All-time long."   
"He was. I think he knew how he had to ... manage the happenings to get the thing that he wanted the most. The Iron Throne."  
"But why?" Dany frowned.  
"Sam thinks... he read many things about the Three-Eyed Ravens. There were another. Generations ago. The power took over control of him. He became the most dangerous creature in the world. That Raven wanted to rule the whole of humanity. Wanted to destroy everyone, and transform everyone into something else. But ... he doesn't know the details. Somehow myths and ... history did not really mention him. Sam thinks the Three-Eyed Ravens after that one... erased the memory of him. They thought it can never happen again." Jon tried to remember all his friend's words.  
"It seems it happens again." Dany sighed.   
"He told me, maybe he did not have time to prepare for this power, and this is why he kinda lost his mind. This is why his power could control him, and this is why it changed him. He should be good. He should be the memory of the living, but Sam thinks he wanna... erase the memory of the humans. Change into something else."  
"Still don't understand, why ... why Kinvara and Nesera told us...  " she looked back to Missandei "I mean. Why we? Why her? Why are we so special? Why is she, so special? Why she had to be... the chosen one. If she is..." Dany's mind was racing.  
"Maybe Because we are the last living Targaryens," Jon answered calmly. "Our ancestors changed the world, created dragons..."  
"Our ancestors?" Dany looked at him and smiled.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Jon frowned.   
"I think this is the first time... when you... identify yourself as a... Targaryen." Dany lowered her head. "The first time... when... you accept your roots, Aegon Targaryen." Dany smiled at him. 

"True." Jon smiled back at her. Dany was still holding Missandei in her arms and Jon was just holding them in his. "But I don't care." he continued. Dany looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. "I mean... I don't care where I come from. Who are my parents... I am done with the past. I only care about our present and our future." he smiled a bit. "And my future is you and her. Nothing else matters. Nothing can change that." he caressed the baby face, and she was smiling at her father. Her eyes were shining and a small dimple appeared on her face.   
"As I see, your daughter really loves your plan." Dany laughed a bit.  
"And her mother?"  
"Her mother thinks it is the best plan she ever heard. I just hope... "  
"Dany. Don't." he placed his hand to her cheek and looked into her eyes. "You don't have to be afraid. Never again." he leaned closer and gave a kiss to her lips, then to her forehead. 


	44. Chapter 44

KING'S LANDING

"Tyrion?" Sansa was walking in the crypts. She got a message from Tyrion. He wanted to talk with her there. She did not understand. The bones of the dead dragons frightened her. She walked passed the small ones, then stopped next to the giant dragon face. Most part of the crypts destroyed but of course, those giant beasts... the memory of those giant beasts survived the attack against King's Landing.   
"Lady Sansa." Tyrion stepped closer to her.   
"Queen" she corrected him.  
Tyrion nodded appreciatively. Not that it matters how she calls herself. Not in this situation. Not now...   
"You wanted to talk with me. Why here?" Sansa asked him.  
"It is save here. No ... living creature around. Just you and me." he looked around again to be sure.   
"Save from who?" Sansa raised her eyebrow.  
"You..." he lowered his head "Have you noticed... anything weird about your brother?"  
"About Bran?" Sansa asked, and Tyrion nodded barely noticeable. "He is your king. You chose him, to be the King of the Six Kingdoms. You are his hand."  
"I know. This is why I am here. Because I stand my choice, until the end. But... maybe I am paranoid. Everyone disappeared ... I have a feeling Ser Davos and Samwell... are not away to help us." he tried to be as honest as he could.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When your brother, the King... told us... he wanna kill Jon Snow and his child... Not just Daenerys. Many of us... scared. He is his brother. You... all grew up together. I tried to understand his reasons. But..."  
"The Targaryens has to die," Sansa stated and looked up to Balerion bones. "All of them. This is the only way how peace can come. You heard him."  
"Jon is also a Targaryen." Tyrion mentioned quietly. "And a Stark"   
"He saw it. He saw him changed." Sansa continued.  
"Are we sure... he saw it?"  
"What you're doing now... is treason." Sansa looked at him with anger in her eyes.  
"I am just talking to an old friend. An old friend, who loves her brother. Both of her brothers. I know you don't wanna see him die. Not after the things he did for the North."   
"If Jon is with Daenerys. If he supports her ... then he has to die. His child too. Daenerys is a murderer. If he chose to be on the wrong side, we have no other choice." Sansa turned her back at him and started to walk away.  
"Who said, he chose the wrong side? Who decides which side is wrong or good? You've always hated Daenerys, not just because of the things she has done in King's Landing, but ... you always loved your brother. Can you imagine, he would support her if she is still ... act the same way, as she did in King's Landing? You know him. Maybe ... Better than any of us."

MEEREN

Sam entered into Missandei's chamber without any knock. Daenerys was there with her daughter in her arms. She raised her eyebrow and staring him.   
"Ahm... I... my apologies. I thought... Ser Davos told me... that... Jon is here." he started embarrassing.   
"He went to take a bath. A couple of minutes ago. I'll tell him, that you are looking for him." she answered quietly, and she still kept the distance from him. He was looking at them and did not move. His eyes stopped on the little baby.   
"Is ... she...? Of course, she is... I just..."   
"She is our daughter. Missandei." Dany answered and turned to him with the baby in her arms.   
"May I... ?" he stepped closer but Daenerys did not answer. She lowered her head, and Sam slowly walked to them. He did not touch the baby, just wanted to take a look at her... more closely.   
"She is a really beautiful little girl." he stated.   
"Thank you." Dany tried to be polite, but it was so clear, she did not want him to be around.   
"I... " Sam stuttered "I... better go. And wait for Jon until... he finishes." 

"You've " Dany stopped him "wanted to tell something about Bran and his power? Or...?" she asked.   
"Yeah." he lowered his head with a smile "When I care about something... I usually dig really deep in that topic, and... I wanted to share with him..."  
"You can share with me. I mean... he told me everything, what you've told him. Yesterday." she placed Missandei to the cradle.   
"Sure. Sure. I am... here to help you. So... of course."   
Daenerys sat to the chair, near to her daughter, and looking at Sam. She waited.   
"So he probably mentions you the Azor Ahai theory. What I've told him. He thinks that is nonsense, but deeper I go ... it is more obvious." he started, but Dany was looking at him questioningly. "He did tell you... didn't he?"   
"No. He ... skipped that part. What theory?" Dany shook her head.   
"Short version. Azor Ahai killed... stabbed his love. And in this way, he created Lightbringer, a sword, what brings the dawn." Sam tried to explain it in a short way.  
"I don't understand. You wanna tell me, that the dagger that he used..."  
"No. No. I did not mean the dagger."  
"Or you want him to kill me again?" Dany stood up and walked closer.  
"No." Sam answered "Neither of that. I think your daughter... is the light. The one who brings the better world. She is the Lightbringer. She is ... the one who can save the world from the fights, the madness, the hate. The wars. She is a bright future for all of us. She is the one who ... somehow can defeat the darkness."  
"She is a few months old baby." Dany answered.  
"I know. I ... don't know the details. Maybe ... Bran is not able to control her. Or not able to see things around her. I don't know ... I just... why else would they bring you back? I mean... you died. And you are here. You ... gave birth to this child, because the world needs her."  
"I thought we defeat the darkness and the great evil when we defeated the army of the dead." Dany tried to understand.

"Me too, but ... Bran is some evil creature now. Maybe ... the Night King... was not that evil. I found something about it too." Sam explained. "I don't want to tell anything about it until I have proof but... "  
"Sam?" Jon stepped into the room. "What are you doing here?"  
"Telling the details, that you forgot to tell me." Dany immediately answered.   
"What?" Jon looked at his friend.  
"I thought you... " Sam started.  
"About our daughter is the future savior of the world." Dany made a face "or is it not important enough? Lightbringer. Or how he called her."   
"Dany. It is just some generations of old legend." Jon rolled his eyes.  
"The army of the death. The dragons. Those were just legends too. And yet those things happened. Now. In our lives." She answered.  
"She is right," Sam stated quietly. Jon gave an angry look to him then turned back to Dany.  
"Why not this be true?" Dany asked him.  
"Dany. It is... nonsense. How could a baby..."  
"I was a small little girl when my brother sold me to the dothrakies. No one ever thought... I can be their leader someday. No one ever thought... I can be a Queen someday. No one ever thought I really sail to Westeros someday. I..."  
"And no one ever thought how it ends," Jon answered to her. "Power is a dangerous thing. We all saw that. I don't want my daughter to be... some kind of hero. I want her to be ... my daughter. With a normal life. I ... "  
"It is not a thing we chose," Dany answered.   
"I thought you are done with it. The ruling. Westeros. Everything. I thought ... you want a normal life."  
"I wanted." she was looking into his eyes "But we'll never have a normal life. No matter what we want. No matter how we want it. The Red Priestesses brought us back for reason. Maybe we have to accept our fate. Our destiny. Her destiny."   
"You talk the same way as ... " he started, but he stopped.   
"As? In King's Landing?" her eyes clearly shown how hurt she is because he told that.   
"Dany... we ... need too... we need to learn more. Know more. I ..."  
"You better go," she told him and turned away.  
"Dany."  
"You better go," she told again and walked back to the cradle. Jon looked at Sam again, shook his head and walked out of the room. Sam followed him. 

"Jon. I am sorry, I did not want to..." Sam started.  
"No. You did not want to. You never want to cause any trouble Sam, and you always do. Why the hell you told her those things?"  
"I thought... you ... told her already."  
"What?" Jon spread his arms "That nonsense theory about Nissa Nissa, and Lightbringer? Seriously? Sam! I've told you yesterday I don't believe this. I' ve told you... to let this thing go, and ... just rely on the facts. That we know for sure." he raised his voice.  
"Why you did not tell her?"  
"Because I want to protect them. I don't want my child to be a savior. I don't want her to be some kind of Queen or the hope for the future. I want to protect her. Just as her mother."   
"She believes in it."  
"Because you've told her. I don't want my daughter to be... " he stopped. Lowered his voice.   
"You are afraid." Sam stated, "You are afraid... she might do the same that her mother did."  
"As I said, power is dangerous." Jon tried to be calm. "She is still recovering. She is still... has those nightmares. About that day. I hear her screams... at night. She is suffering. I don't want her to be around Westeros again. I don't want her... to ... I don't wanna lose her again Sam. I want to end the threat that Bran means to us, and live. With her. Here, or behind the wall. Wherever she wants to. But if she thinks our daughter ... has some great role in the future. She ..." Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath "She won't give this up."   
"You should tell her. Your fears."   
"Maybe... but it would be better If you would've not told her anything." Jon shook his head and walked away from him

Dany did not really talk with anyone that day. She spent her day with Missandei. Jon needed to think. He was walking around in the city. He still saw how the unsullied looking at him. He knew they would never hurt him, but ... it was clear, they don't trust him. He saw Drogon overflown the city. He thought back to the moment when he went for him. To the North. He found him and brought him here. His best decision was... to get on his back and flew here, but Sam appearance just mixed the things. He really doesn't know ... what he should say to Dany. He doesn't want it. He doesn't want her daughter... put in that risk. He spotted Arya and Gendry. Laughing together. Walking around in the city. He was staring them, and he envied them. They don't have those problems. They are not chosen ones, just a woman and a man. Who can easily live happily ... ever after. That is all that he wanted. He always wanted that. A normal life. Without responsibility, duty... and yet, he always in the same situation. He is the one who has to save the humans, the realm... everyone. No matter how many times he did it already. No matter what he did for the realm already. He really wanted to be honest with Dany, but he knew. Dany is more like him ... she would never let the people suffer... if the choice is in her hands. She cares more. She was born to be a Queen... just as their daughter. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe Dany was right. He should accept their destiny. But that destiny means... more losses and more pain... and a neverending fight.  


	45. Chapter 45

MEEREN

"My Queen" Nesera entered into Missandei's room. Dany was there. She was standing at the balcony and her mind was racing. Racing about everything that Samwell told. Dany turned to the Red Priestess.  
"May I ask something?" she started.  
"Anything My Queen."  
"Do you... why your Lord brought me back?" she frowned.   
"I don't have a proper answer to this." Nesera lowered her head "I can only tell my thoughts."   
"Go on" Dany nodded.

"You've always been a chosen one. The one who born in the most ruthless storm in Westeros history. There were many ... men who tried to kill you even in your childhood, but you survived. You became a leader... you brought back the dragons into life. You made ... impossible things to happen. You became the most powerful woman in the world. This is ... maybe this power made you ... make wrong choices, but just as Jon Snow you get another chance. From the Lord. Because he has plans with you. Maybe his plan... was always your child. Maybe everything that happened leads you there. Both of you. Maybe we are not even close to the end. The world always needs heroes. Rescuers. The ones who want to make the world a better place. You and Jon Snow are the ones, who always did the things... for the others. For the people. For the realm." Nesera explained.  
"Not always." Dany sighed.  
"You made the wrong choice once, or it was also written for you. We'll never know. But... you did it because you believed in something bigger, something better. Some greater good. Not because of yourself." Nesera added and sighed. "I've told you earlier... we have no idea what our God wants from us, but we try to serve him as much as we can."   
"Yeah. We do." Dany took a deep breath and she was looking at her daughter. She was smiling back at her from the cradle and stretched her tiny arms. She held it and leaned over her, gave a small kiss to her hand.   
"Everything will make sense. Sooner or later. I am sure." Nesera stepped next to her and staring them.  
"What if I don't want to?"   
"Don't want what?"  
"What if I want a normal life for her? I was a ... hero. Kinda. I did everything for the realm. For the people, then ... no one remembered. I sacrificed many things, many people who I loved... to save the living, and still... no one could love me. They saw me as a foreign threat, nothing else." Dany was honest. She was still hurt. Her feelings were still so strong... she really did not have love there... in Westeros. She was scared and lost... fear brought the worst out of her.   
"One could love you. And maybe his love is more than enough."  
"He couldn't." Dany looked at her. "That time. He couldn't love me. When I lost him... after Ser Jorah, Missandei... Rhaegal... when he told straight to my face ... I am his Queen and nothing else. That broke me apart. That moment I realized I really have nothing in Westeros. Nothing to lose."  
"He loved you. I am sure. He was just... it must be hard for him to get to know all his life was a lie. Everything he knew. But he never stopped loving you... he loved you. Just as he loves you now." Nesera answered. "You know it, right?"  
"I know. He did everything to make me sure about his feelings." she smiled a bit.   
"And answering to your question. Sometimes we can't choose. Sometimes life or our God chose our path, and we can't do anything else... just follow it." the Red Priestess stared her face.  
"But sometimes we can choose." she turned back to Missandei again and caressed her cheek. Her eyes started to close. She was sleepy. 

"Ahm... My Queen. Can I... Do we know something about Daario Naharis?" Nesera asked shyly. Dany raised her eyebrow and smiled barely noticeable.   
"You worry about him" She stated.   
"I am not." Nesera answered immediately. "I mean... "her cheek went red.   
"Are there anything between you two... what I should know?" Dany heard the gossips around, but she had many other things to worry about, than Daario and Nesera. She just hoped it is true. In that way, Jon finally can stop with his jealousy.   
"Nothing, your Grace. I am just... " she stuttered a bit "worries about your safety. It would be better if ... they would be here. We don't know when... the King wants to attack us and..."  
"Sure." Dany nodded with a satisfied smile. "Ahm, we did not get any news in the past two days, but I am sure he is okay and alive. Daario is a survivor, he cannot be killed too easily."  
"I hope you are right." Nesera smiled and still avoided to look into her eyes. 

The next moment, the door opened and Jon stepped into the room. He took a deep breath before he started.  
"I don't want to interrupt."   
"You didn't. We're just finished." Dany answered. "What can I do for you?"   
"It is late. I wanted to... know... ahm..." Jon sighed.  
"You can go. I'll be here tonight." Nesera told them and went closer to the cradle. "If you want to of course." she looked at Daenerys.   
"Thank you." she nodded towards her, then turned to Jon. She was still hurt a bit because of their talk earlier, but she did not want to argue. She understood. She understood his feelings, and his worries, but she still hated he has doubts in her. 

Arya and Gendry arrived back to the Pyramids and walked together towards her room. They stopped at the door and they were staring each other, without any words. Arya opened her room, but they did not take their eyes off of each other.   
"Good night" Gendry lowered his head and took a deep breath. Arya frowned, she did not really understand. She thought... he wanted to come in. She thought he wants the same thing as her. She missed him. That night in Winterfell... before the long night, was her first night with a man, but she knew one thing. She enjoyed it and she would ... do this thing with him again.   
"Why are you a coward?" Arya asked him when he turned his back at her. He stopped and stared at the floor in front of his feet.   
"I am not." he answered, but did not look at her.  
"As I see, you are."   
"You don't understand it, do you?" Gendry finally turned to her and leaned over her. They were so close to each other. "I don't want to use you. I don't want to ... have ... to only have sex with you. I am in love with you Arya Stark, and ... you've made it clear. You don't need me. You broke my heart and I don't want to feel it again. I know how it will go. We'll wake up in the morning, you'll send me away, and you're gonna tell me that was just a one-night thing, and you wanna be free. I don't want to restrict your freedom, and... " he placed his hand to her cheek "I can't just ... have sex with you. I am an idiot I know, but I am trustworthy. I already... can't even look into your brother's eyes..."  
"You have to look into my eyes. Not his." Arya pulled his face closer.   
"Arya, please," he whispered to her mouth.  
"Let me choose again. Let me try again." she almost moaned to his mouth, and she pressed her lips to his. She pulled him with herself to the room and closed the door behind them. 

SOMEWHERE NEAR TO WINTERFELL

Gilly was sitting on the chariot, and they were almost reaching Winterfell. The soldiers stopped and looked around.   
"Did you hear it?" one soldier whispered to another. Gilly held her children close. She looked out in the window. She saw some shadows passing through between the trees.   
"Mamma"  
"Shh... everything is alright" she gave a kiss to her son's forehead. They heard noises from outside and screams. Swords clashed.   
"NOOO! PLEASE NOO!" Gilly heard a man screaming. She shut her son's ears. Her daughter was sleeping next to her. She had no idea what is going on outside. Suddenly someone tore the chariot door. A man was standing there. He was wearing ripped clothes, he looked really thin, his face was white. He looked ill or ... maybe worse.   
"Please. Do not hurt us."  
"Give me the gold." he almost yelled with her and stepped closer, pointing towards her with his sword.   
"I don't have gold. I don't have anything. Please." Gilly almost cried.   
"You are lying. Your dress is too pretty." he snarled and took another step towards her. She closed her eyes for a minute "Sam..." she whispered, meanwhile she knew he is far away from them. He left them behind, to help in a war... she couldn't understand his choice. She heard a huge roar, and something white flits in front of her eyes, and took the man with him. 

"Stay here." She told to her son "Keep your sister save" Gilly get off from the chariot and slowly looked around. The bandits were dead, just as her soldiers. She heard the roar again, and then the big white wolf walked out of the chariot.   
"Ghost." Gilly relieved. The animal face was bloody, but that direwolf saved her life again. She knelt down and stretched her hand towards the wolf. Ghost went closer and sniffed then licked her hand. Gilly cautiously stroking his head. "Thank you." she whispered to the huge animal. 

MEEREN

They walked to their chamber in silence. They both had many things in their minds but they were a bit afraid to say it loud.  Jon closed the room behind them but Dany walked further.   
"I ... take a bath. It was a long day." She told him barely audible but did not turn to him. He nodded. Jon sat to the chair in the room and leaned to the table. He held his face in his hand. Minutes passed in this way. Dany left him there and went to the other room. He heard when she got into the water. He hated when they were that far away from each other. These moments even worse than when they argue. At least when they have a fight they find a solution at the end but the silence was slowly killing him. He did not want to hurt her with his words. He did not want to ... argue or fight with her. He just wanted to keep her and their child in save. From everything... but he has to accept sooner or later Daenerys has never been a damsel in distress. She was a strong and powerful woman. She was clever and confident. She was... fire herself. 

He spotted the papers that Sam showed him earlier. The pages from a book about the Lightbringer. Azor Ahai prophecy. He was staring it. The illustration was frightfully the same... it reminded him to the moment when he put that dagger into her heart. He wanted to forget it. He wanted to erase it from their memory. If it ... is the way it should've happened then that Lord of Lights or whatever they called it... is not good at all. How can a good God let this to happen... he crumpled it and almost thrown away the page to the other side of the room. He felt the emotions grow in him. Felt the fire inside... he more and more felt it in the past few months. Since Missandei was born. It changed him. He was always protective when it was about his family... bit that was something different. The dragon... the Targaryen... grows in him and he had no idea about it. He just felt... he is changing. He jumped up from the seat and entered into the other room. Dany surprised and raised her eyes to him. Her beautiful body was covered by the water ... but Jon just stared her for some seconds. Then he took a deep breath.


	46. Chapter 46

MEEREN

"Jon?" Dany raised her eyebrow and staring the man, who was standing in front of her. He looked confused and nervous.   
"I hate when you're doing this." he started.   
"I am not doing anything... I am taking a bath," she answered quietly.  
"You know what I am talking about. You... take offense, and avoid to talk with me," he answered ardently. "I hate it."  
"Just as I hate ... you still have doubts in me." she sighed.   
"Yes. I have." Jon answered. "I have doubts. In you, in myself. In ... this thing. This is nonsense. And..."  
"Do you think I want this for her?" Dany looked up to his face. He was surprised. He did not understand. "It... gave meaning to everything. I did not understand. Why he brought me back. After the things, I've done. Why brought me back, and ... gave me a miracle. Missandei. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to live, but I am here. I wanted nothing else, just normal life for her, but ... it is not possible."  
"Don't say this." Jon took a deep breath.  
"How? How it can be possible? I wanted. I tried. I ... was happy. When I was pregnant. I was alone... but I knew ... she is growing in me, and I was a normal girl. I was happy. I lived a normal life in those months, and I thought I can start my life again in this way. I did not want to Queen again, but life showed I have no choice. No matter how I wanted to hide, everyone found me. Everyone ... including my enemies. And they want to kill my daughter. They would easily do it if I did not accept my fate ... again. The fate that I hate the most." she was talking calmly. Quietly.  
"Did you regret ... you accepted me to stay here?"   
"It is not about you Jon." her eyes went to tears. "You are the only one... who I am glad to find me. Not the first time... but now I am. But that did not change the fact, that ...  we cannot choose our own path. Did you ever think about... why he brought you back?"  
"Many times." he lowered his head. "But ... I never found the answer. I thought because of the Night King. To kill him. To protect the realm of the human, but... it was not me, who killed him."  
"No. You did not. But you brought the biggest army to save the North." she smiled a bit "and we saved it, together. Then everyone just... forgot it. They forgot that ... I went there and sacrificed that many things ... many people who I loved. It will ... always hurts me. But I can't do anything with it. Anyway... there was no other reason for you either. To be alive. Again. Just this." she tried to make him understand. Why she is so sure about in this prophecy.

"I am... Dany I ... don't want her to... you... I ... " he tried to find the words. "Do you wanna go back? To Westeros? Do you wanna take back the throne? Or... I mean... do you want to be their Queen again?" his mind was racing, and he had no idea why he asked exactly that thing... he tried to be honest, and that was his biggest fear.  
"If I want this... would you support me? Again?"  
"I would follow you everywhere, but..."  
"But you are afraid ... " she stood up from the bath. Jon followed her with his eyes. His eyes stuck on her beautiful body. She was wet, and the water drops scrolling her skin. She grabbed a silk cloth from the chair next to her and covered her body with it.  "You are afraid, I lose the control again, right?" she walked closer to him.   
"I don't want to lose you again Dany," Jon whispered. "That is my biggest fear. Not that you lose control, but ... losing you. Losing our daughter. Nothing scares me more. I am not that lost bastard from Winterfell anymore. I am a father, I am... a man in love. I trust you, and I love you. I don't want to go back. I don't want you to rule, neither our daughter. That is the truth. I ... want to live a normal life, as much normal as it can be. With you. With our daughter, and if it is possible, with many other little children."  
"I don't think it can happen, I ..."  
"Then we'll help some orphan children... there are many who just wants to be loved" he smiled a bit and placed his hands to her cheek. Held it between his palms. "I wish... we would've stayed at those Waterfalls. Everything was so perfect. That is the life that I want with you. I want to marry you and live. Until we grow old. Together." he told straight to her face.  
"You ... want to..." Dany stuttered.  
"I want to marry you Dany, yes. Since the moment I saw you... " he caressed his cheek with his finger "But... after that, I've done, I .. had no idea how should I ask you. I had no idea you want it too or not. I ... I should've asked you... years ago. Maybe... At that night. After we won the battle against the dead. When I... pushed you away. Wish I could take it back. Wish I've never done it."   
"Jon." Dany tried to stop him.  
"I love you, and I would follow you everywhere. Even... to Westeros. If you want it. I never wanted to be... I never wanted to rule, but if you think this is our destiny... our daughter destiny, then I accept it. Because I know I would never leave you again." he was so definite and his eyes... told even more than his words. 

Dany was smiling at him, with tears in her eyes. She placed her hands to his hands on her cheek and closed her eyes for a minute.   
"Do you think, I want to go there?" Dany sighed finally and asked him. Jon raised his eyebrow. "That place... King's Landing... caused so much pain for me. So much... bad memories. Westeros... " she gave a kiss to his palm, then walked a bit away from him. "I don't want to go there. I don't want to be their Queen, how could I be." she glanced at Jon. "I killed half of the city. They would never accept me as their Queen. And I don't want to live my life in a dread when someone wants to kill me." she explained. "Or our daughter."  
"I don't think I understand." Jon frowned and followed her.   
"We have to accept... that we have to stop Bran. Because if everything is true, that the Red Priestesses and Sam told about him... he is not dangerous just for us. But for everyone else too." Dany continued.  
"And then?" Jon grabbed her hand.   
"Then..." Dany turned to him. "If we are lucky enough, and... if we both survive... and if Bran was all the threat that we had to deal with.  Maybe we should get married." her cheek went red and she shuddered her shoulders but she did not look into his eyes. "And stay here, for the rest of our lives."   
Jon was smiling at her. From his heart. 

"And Westeros?" Jon swiped away a hairpin from her face.  
"There are many great Lords there. They can choose a new ruler for themselves. I don't care. I do ... we'll do ... that is necessary. For the realm. For the people. But... then I don't want to take responsibility for anyone. I've done it too long. Now... and in my future...  I only want to be responsible for my daughter. And my... husband."  
"Did I tell you how much I love you?"   
"Not enough times" Dany smiled a bit and their forehead met.   
"But I don't understand ... why you... did not talk with me? We... did not even argue about it. Why..." Jon leaned back a bit and watching her.  
"Sometimes I just need time to ... think through things. I thought you are mad at me because I sent you away." Dany smiled a bit.   
"I was. But... "he placed his hand to her waist. "But if my... soon to be wife... would be so kind, and be honest with me... and share her thoughts with me... that would not cause arguments."   
"I'll keep that in mind." she was smiling at him, while he was leaning closer to her mouth and then he finally kissed her. "But I am sure... we'll have many arguments in the future," she whispered to his mouth between two kisses.   
"If it is how those will ends..." Jon pulled her closer, while he was almost eating her face "I am ready for it." he grabbed her butt and raised her a bit from the floor. Started to walk towards the other room. To their bed. 

He pulled off the thin dress from her shoulder and gave kisses to it. That thin cloth has fallen to the floor so quickly, and Jon started to kneel in front of her, while he was kissing her whole body. They were standing in front of their bed, but Jon did not let her lay down. He held her by her waist and his warm expiration gets her more and more excited.   
"Jon" She moaned quietly, and her fingers ran through his hair, while he went closer to her sex with those kisses. He did not kiss her there, no matter how she wanted it. He felt how she wanted to direct his lips there, but he teased her. He loved to tease her. He was kissing her inner tights ...close to her sex, almost there, almost her clit, but he did not give a kiss to it. His hands were running up and down on her tights, then he clutched her perfectly rounded butt. "Jon".  
"Yes?" he asked her, while she felt his warm breath on her sex, but he was still just playing with her.   
"Please." she leaned back her head and she was crazy for him. She hated that he had that effect on her. She hated that ... she loved him that much, but no matter how many things she could control, that was not one of it. No. Jon Snow... is something different. Jon Snow was not a usual man. He was her twin flame. Her soulmate. The one for her. Everything that happened with them... it leads them to each other's arms.   
"Please what?" Jon smirked and asked her, while he gently touched her sex with his lower lip. Her legs were trembling but Jon still held her and force her to stay in that damn place. Standing.   
"Kiss me. Please" she moaned. He did. He gave a small, innocent, hardly felt kiss to her sex, then next to it. To her inner tight. Then to the other side. "Jon!" Dany looked down and he raised his eyes to her.   
"I did the exact thing." he leaned closer and gave another kiss to her sex, meanwhile he stretched his tongue a bit a licked her clit once. "That you asked." he finished the sentence, while Dany was trying to hold on something, but she couldn't. "I've kissed you" he continued, with the small kisses "Many places." he licked her clit again slowly, gently, barely touched it.   
"Do not play with me, Jon Snow." Dany tried to command him, but that was a lost cause. She ... in his arms... was a lost cause. She had no power over him... the good and gentle ... man... disappeared when it was about sex. He was a wolf. A dragon... Dany couldn't identify him in those moments. He was the most passionate, most heated lover she ever had. She would've never thought...  
"I would never play with you... Dany" he whispered to her sex.   
"Lick me with that tongue, right now." she clutched his hair at the back of his head and he pressed his mouth to her sex and started to licking and kissing her pussy so vehemently.  "JON!" she tried to stay standing, but she felt how all her strength gone, and she couldn't focus anymore... not to anything else, just his wild lover... and how he ate her pussy at those moments. "Jon!" she moaned again, and she fell to the bed with Jon between her tights... with his tongue on her wet sex. 


	47. Chapter 47

MEEREN

Daenerys was staring at Jon. He was still sleeping. His curly hair was disheveled, that is no wonder after their passionate night. She was looking at his so perfect lips and bite her own lower lip. She smiled a bit when she thought back how he used those lips and his tongue last night. For long... long minutes. Or more. She had no idea. She just knows... he gave her stupendous orgasms at the previous night. Maybe they fight and argue a lot... they are ice and fice, but their love was unquestionable. It was real and true. She would've never thought... after his betrayal... she could trust him again, but she couldn't command to her heart. The Lord of Lights really made it hard for them. To be together. But they were there. In each other's arms. They need to learn how to make a compromise, how to listen to the other... that is their next big lesson. She knew it. She knew her temper sometimes is hard to handle, but even Jon's temper ... is hard to handle. Sometimes he is so heated and vehemently. He was a kind and cute boy but... he became some kind of dragon since ... their daughter born. She felt it and she was happy about it. Even if they argued sometimes. She stretched out her hand towards his bearded face, but before she could touch him, he started to move. 

"Hey" Jon slowly opened his eyes.   
"I did not want to wake you up." she pulled back her hand and smiled at him.   
"Since when you are staring at me?" Jon asked her.  
"A couple of minutes," Dany answered honestly. Jon smiled back at her and placed his hand to her cheek. Leaned closer and kissed her. The woman he loved more than anything.   
"Your eyes... are ... brighter when you are happy." Jon stated.   
"How do you know I am?" Daenerys teased him.   
"I just hope." 

Dany leaned over him. She was naked just as he. She placed her tight between his legs and she felt his manhood is hard. She raised her eyebrows, while Jon put his arms around her.   
"It is just because of the morning." Jon tried to explain himself.   
"Sure." Dany nodded and giggled. "So not because ... "she leaned to his neck "You are desperately in love with me. Right?" she gave a small kiss to him, right below to his ears.   
"I am." Jon placed one of his hand to the back of her neck and answered.   
"Wish we can just stay here. All-day long." Dany sighed "I swear when ... someone is around us, it just makes things... confusing." she placed her hand to his chest. He grabbed it and gave a small kiss to it. Dany raised her head.   
"Maybe we should not let them confuse things," Jon answered. "We should just... talk about our fears and ... thoughts. With each other. Even if we have different opinions."   
"It is not me, who afraid to tell my opinion." Dany frowned.   
"True. But you have no idea, how powerful you are sometimes. You are scary." Jon joked with her.   
"Am I? Then maybe I should find another husband candidate... who can handle my power." she bit her lower lip.  
"Poor guy." Jon caressed her neck "I am afraid If you do that... I have to kill him." Jon raised her eyes to her face and he was so serious.   
"Then..." Dany leaned closer to his face, and her lips barely touched his "You better..." she couldn't finish, because he kissed her. He plugged his tongue to her mouth and kissed her with so much passion and lust. They turned on the bed, and Jon was top on her.   
"We should.." Dany moaned to his mouth between two kisses.  
"Not now." Jon was definite and confident and closed her mouth with his and they lost in each other again. 

Nesera was asleep, she immediately raised her eyes to the door when she heard it open. She almost jumped up from the bed, that was next to the cradle. Missandei was still sleeping like an angel. She was a real miracle, a saint. She was a dream child for every parent. She slept through the nights, and barely had some voices or cries.   
"Grey Worm" Nesera surprised. "What can I do for you?"  
"The silence was... too big." He stated and stood at the door.  
"Yes. We were sleeping." Nesera answered with a kind smile then turned to Missandei. "You ... are not coming here. Too often."   
"I have many other tasks," he answered rigidly.   
"Or you .. .still have anger in you. Towards her dad." She continued "And you don't understand, how could your Queen... forgive him. I can understand. It is hard to grasp. For an average person. The power of their love is something ... more powerful, that we can understand. They're always meant to be together, even if the road to be together is hard and painful. But what else prove their love towards each other... if not forgiveness." she glanced at Grey Worm.  
"He killed her." he answered shortly.  
"He did. He killed her, just as his brothers killed him. Cuz that was the thing that he had to do. And she reborn. She brought back to life by the Lord Of Light. A miracle only can be born in this way. You promised loyalty to your Queen. Until your last breath. You have to find a way, to see the good in Jon Snow. Despite your hate and anger."   
"He doesn't deserve it. He betrayed us."   
"And she? I can feel your hate towards this child. She did nothing against you. She is something good. She is the future of your Queen. She is the future of the house... to whom you swore your loyalty. If you condemn her, because of who is her father... you are not better than the people in Westeros, who never really believed in Daenerys Targaryen."

Grey Worm wanted to answer, but he knew. Nesera is right. They blamed Daenerys... they had doubts in her, because of her father. He may hate Jon, but... that child was innocent. He took some steps closer and look down to the baby. Nesera smiled barely noticeable. When Grey Worm looked into Missandei's eyes, he forgot his hate for a moment. The little baby started to smile and babbled something.   
"Is that a smile on your face soldier?" Nesera glanced at Grey Worm. He became serious again and took a step back.   
"I have to go" he bowed a bit, then left the room. 

The other side of the Pyramid... another two find some happiness that night. In each other's arms. Gendry was trying to sneak out from Arya's room that morning. Without anyone notices him, but they fell asleep... and that time... many others were walking on those corridors.  
"Gendry." Daenerys frowned when she spotted him, looking around and he looked like he did some sin.  
"My... my Queen." he bowed. "I... I... was just..."  
Dany was just smiling, tried to restrain her laughter. They were really acted like two teens, who are forbidden to meet. That was kinda cute.   
"You better go... to your room. Or ... wherever you planned to go..." Dany told him quietly and took another step to him "Jon is somewhere here." she whispered to his ears, then walked forward. She also ran into Arya who just left her room.  
"You are shining today." Daenerys mentioned to her. It was clear ... both of them had ... pleasing night in the arms of the men they loved.   
"Daenerys." Arya was surprised. "I ... did not see you."  
"Gendry neither." Dany lowered her head.  
"Oh... I... " Arya was so embarrassed.  
"I am happy about you two," Dany stated with a smile. "He seems like a ... a good and kind man."   
"He is." Arya admitted and sighed "But... please do not..."  
"Morning" Jon stepped next to Daenerys and looked to her sister. "I thought we are going to our daughter. Arya was still staring Dany and she understood. She won't mention Jon that she saw in the morning, but she did not understand why.   
"I just wanted... " Daenerys looked at Jon, then to Arya "discuss when we can continue our training today." she smiled at Arya.  
"If you want to I can... train you" Jon offered.  
"Do not be offended but I am a better teacher than you," Arya stated.   
"Depends on the student" Jon answered, and his eyes were shining when he looked at Dany. Arya noticed it, and she was happy. It was good to see them in this way. In peace. Yes, she had... many doubts and ... distrust towards to Daenerys, but it slowly changed in her. Jon was right at Winterfell... she should've given her a chance.   
"Okay, what if both of you show me some... tricks?" Dany answered to them. "But now I have to go. I have a daughter too."   
"I am coming with you," Jon answered and they walked away.

KING'S LANDING

"My lady!" Tormund finally met with Brienne. He was still amazed by her huge, grand sizes. She was still the prettiest woman he ever saw.   
"What are you doing here?" Brienne surprised by his presence at King's Landing "I thought you... wildings never leave the North."   
"I come with the Stark woman, to discuss that freakin' idea about killing my bastard friend, who is not even a bastard."  
"Jon Snow broke his oath and betrayed our King. He left his place where we sent him... he..." Brienne tried to be polite.  
"Jon Snow should sit on that throne where your King sitting now." Tormund took a step towards her. "What do you think why your Great King wanna kill him."  
"Because she made an alliance with the dragon queen" Brienne answered.  
"They are thousands of miles away!" Tormund almost yelled with her.   
"But she..."  
"Did you see it with your own eyes? Isn't it weird? I saw many... many horrible things in my life. But I would never turn against my family. No matter what they do. Because we are the same blood, even if we are not. My family is the wildings, and I would protect them in any case. How could you believe in your King that much, when he wanna kill his own family? You are a loyal woman but you forgot sometimes we have to say fuck loyalty."  
"I..." Brienne couldn't answer to that one. She remembered ... she said the same sentence to Ser Jamie years ago... when he tried to stay loyal to Cercei. In the end no matter he went to Winterfell to help them... he left her behind after the war and went back... to his family. To the woman he loved. It did not matter, it was right or not. 

"Ser Brienne" Tyrion disturbed them. "Do you mind if I change some words with Giantsbane?"  
"No, my Lord. I have better things to do" she nodded towards him, and walked away from them.  
"I don't think there is anything that we can talk about." Tormund stared the small man with disgust.  
"I want to help."  
"Yeah, Jon told me how you wanted to help him too. And then you not just betrayed your Queen but him too. Poisoned his mind with your smart words... to save your negligible life. He was responsible for all of your sins. I could vomit because of the many hypocrites... so no, I don't wanna hear that you wanna say." he was hostile with him for good reason.  
"Maybe I made some mistakes," Tyrion admitted and lowered his head.  
"I don't care." he started to walk away.  
"Tormund." Tyrion tried to hold him up "Be careful. You are right, people here are dangerous. You should leave until you can."   
"Are you threatening me?" He turned back to him, with anger.  
"No my old friend. As I said... I wanna help. There is no reason for you to stay hear. You ... got to know ... everything that you wanna know. You have nothing else to do here. Do not stay. There are... others who need you. Somewhere else." Tyrion walked passed by him and he was just watching him. Tormund stood there for a couple of more minutes, then he started to think. Tyrion words sound... weird and a bit confusing, but... maybe he really wanted to help?


	48. Chapter 48

MEEREN

Daenerys and Jon spent their morning with their daughter. Together, as a family. Those were the best moments. Jon sometimes just stared the woman he loved, the woman who he betrayed ... and the woman who forgave him. Sometimes... he still couldn't believe he really got those things from life. Daenerys and Missandei. The two most precious treasure in his life. He belonged to the North earlier... when he was just Jon Snow. Yes, he was born there. He grew up there... but he doesn't belong there anymore. He belonged to Daenerys... no matter where she is. Because he was not just Jon Snow anymore. He had to accept, he also was the blood of the dragon. His ancestors were Targaryens too. He was half fire and half-ice... and that was a hard combination. He often thought about his parents those days. Parents who he never knew. Daenerys told him many things about his father, that she also just heard from Ser Barristan Selmy. He must be a good man, who fought also for his family... until he could. He died to protect them. He died to protect his love and his child. He wishes... he could've known them. He would have so many questions... but ... he had to accept, he never has a chance to get answers for those. Ned Stark... when he last saw him... he promised him he'll tell everything to him, about his mother. Then he never saw the man again, who raised him as his own son. 

"Where is your mind?" Dany asked him softly.  
"I've been thinking. About ... my father and my mother. What would they say... If they... were here." Jon answered in a loving voice.    
"They would be proud. And happy." Dany smiled a bit "Did I ever tell you... my brother, my other brother. Viserys. He told me when I was a child... if Rhaegal would have a son... who survived... I would have been married to him. There were no Targaryens anymore, so ... he sold me to Drogo, to get his army and power. To take back the Throne, but originally... if there would be another male Targaryen, who is alive... they would've wanted me to marry to Rhaegal's son."

"It is still weird," Jon stated. Daenerys knew he meant about the relative thing. Even if he did not say it loud.  
"Why you've changed your mind? I mean... "Dany was not sure she wanna hear his answer, but she wanted to know "You pushed me away. When you got to know the truth, and now you are here."  
"I am." Jon nodded and sighed "It just... confused me. All of it. And how you reacted it. When I've told you. You did not talk about anything else just the Throne, as if my real heritage didn't matter."  
"It did not matter. Not for me." Dany lowered her head and staring Missandei "It was not a ... a strange thing for me. I know everything about my family history. Marrying ... or love... someone who I related to... is not a bad or a too special thing. Even some Westeros family did that many times. I ... to be honest, I did not understand, your reaction. Yes, I worried about the throne, cuz that thing about ... you are Aegon Targaryen... changed many things, but not my feelings for you."  
"I should've talked about my feelings at that time. But ... I just pushed you away. I know it. I loved you. I never stopped loving you Dany. I just... couldn't decide I can love you or not. Is that feeling is right or not." he caressed Missandei's cheek "Then... after your death... I was still in love with you. To be honest... Tormund put my brain to the right place."  
"Tormund? You mean Giantsbane?" Dany raised her eyebrow  
"Yes. He told right to my face, that I am an idiot, because... I care about what would people think If I ... stay with you. Not that it mattered at that time... you ... I thought you are dead." Jon sighed. "And then Drogon came for me. And brought me here."  
"I am glad he did." Dany smiled at him.   
"I ... "Jon wanted to make her sure, his feelings would never change again. He wanted to tell her those things don't matter anymore, but Sam entered into the room and disturbed them.

"I am sorry. I ... need to talk with you." he started.   
"What happened?" Jon frowned. 

They called Ser Davos to take care of the baby, then they went to another room. Sam looked strained and nervous.   
"I hope you don't wanna come with those... prophecy's again." Jon took a deep breath.  
"No. It is another thing." he started "I wanted to tell you days ago, but now I find some other things about it. I ... brought some books... from the Citadel. I had too. And I... " Sam was thinking meanwhile he was speaking, and it was so annoying for Jon and Dany. They did not understand.   
"Sam?" Jon tried to hurry him.   
"It's about the Night King." he blurted it out.   
"I thought he is... gone. Arya killed him. Or... not?" Dany frowned.  
"She did. He died. That Night King is dead."  
"That Night King?" Jon took a step closer.   
"The ... I don't know how to tell you... to understand." Sam sighed.   
"Sam!" Jon almost yelled with him, to finally talk.   
"The Night King was not bad. Not that bad. He was bad, and evil and wanted to kill the humans, but ... on the other side, it was their justice. It was how they wanted to save the realm. The world."

"I am lost" Dany admitted. "What are you talking about?"  
"They were created by the children of the forest. To protect them. Yes, it went wrong, and not everything goes on the way they planned ... they did not want to protect them anymore... but they wanted to protect themselves and create a new world, without remembering how bad the old was. Without a fight, without war, without any other power, that can destroy them. They wanted to kill Bran because he was the biggest threat to their new world. This is why they always wanted to kill the Three-Eyed Ravens. This is why they wanted to erase the memory of the world. To create their own."  
"If you ask me, it still sounds like a great evil." Jon shook his head.   
"He was. In a way... but on the other hand, he knew Bran is dangerous. They knew, and they wanted to stop him... and we stopped them before they could kill him."  
"If we let him kill Bran, the memory of the human realm..." Dany tried to remember.   
"Would have been remained intact. The part that is in the books. It would never disappear. Just the Three-Eyed Raven, and his power... like he saw how your parents got married." he looked at Jon.   
"They killed many Three-Eyed Ravens before. But there was always another one. There was always two. The master and his student. I don't know ... maybe Bran doesn't have anyone, because he thinks we are done with them and... he focuses only you and ... Essos but..."  
"What do you mean when you say... he thinks we are done with them?" Jon stepped closer and his eyes widen. "The dead are gone."  
"I am afraid they are not. Not forever. Just... many years... generations... passed between the long nights... but another will come again. Until there is a Three-Eyed Raven alive... there will be a Night King. Maybe this is ... this is why you or your child have to be the chosen one. I mean... it is kinda a balance thing. Those two balances each other, meanwhile you the bastard son of the North, the Ice and... you... the one who was born in the biggest storm, and brought dragons back... the fire. You are the other balance. And this is why your daughter can fulfill this prophecy... and can end the long night, once and for all.   
"But these are just some guessings right?" Dany asked Sam while Jon was clearly frozen. He was thinking and he couldn't believe the things Sam just told them.  
"We can never be sure. I mean the dead are living... well not literally living but ... resting in a place called The Lands of Always Winter. Living people never been there. I... Jon." Sam raised his eyes to his friend. "Do you remember Caster's and his sons?"  
"Yeah." Jon did not understand why is that important.  
"Well. I think they did not eat or sacrifice babies. They are part of the army. The leaders. The white walkers. And maybe some left. I... know it sounds nonsense but ... we have to prepare for the worst." He sighed.  
"What if we defeat Bran? I mean... with this move the deads are gone too?" Dany asked Sam.  
"Perhaps." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I think yes because of the balance."  
"We ... have to tell others. They have to understand ... if it is true... all the things you said, then we have more reason to defeat Bran than before." Jon stated.  
"You're right. Call them." Dany agreed and nodded. Jon hesitated for a couple more minutes than started to leave. Samwell followed him.  
"Sam!" Dany stopped him. "For a minute."   
Sam looked at Jon but he shook his head and raised his eyebrow. He had no idea what Dany wants from Sam. Dany looked at Jon and nodded. It was a clear sign she wanted him to leave and talk with Sam alone.   
"We'll be in the map room." Jon told her before he stepped out. Sam was confused. He kept the distance from Dany. Maybe she was not the monster he thought but she killed his father and brother... that thing will never change.

"First of all. I wanted to thank you." Dany started with a huge smile. "All the help and the research. The Red Priestesses told us some things but those were... not clear."   
"I would do anything for Jon. He is my best friend." Sam made it clear again he is not there because of her. She faked a smile for an answer.  
"I wanted to hear it. Because if you don't find a way no one will." Daenerys started.  
"For what?" Sam did not understand.  
"Bran is not his brother anymore. He knows it. He understands it but ... it is not a thing that a man easily can accept. He grew up with him. Played with him. Took care of him. No matter ... how evil he is in that moment... people always have hope. Especially people like Jon." Daenerys talked very primly. "I don't blame him. I never had a family who loved me. But... he had. And... now that family fell apart."  
"My apologize but I still don't understand what do you wanna say." Sam was staring at her.  
"If there is any way... any chance to save Bran. The real Bran. If there any chance to bring him back without killing him... find it. For Jon." Daenerys was looking at his face and Sam was clearly surprised. He did not expect that. "Would you please do this? Not for me. For him." She walked closer to Sam.  
"I will." He nodded confusedly "but I am afraid... there is no way." Sam lowered his head.  
"If there is no way... we have to accept it. But if there is any small chance to save him. I am sure you're going to find it." Dany told him again.  
"I am not that special. Just a master. Half... I never ..." he was embarrassed.  
"You are special Samwell Tarly. You cured Ser Jorah when no one could. You saved him. Without him, I would've died in the battle of Winterfell. But I assume you would not mind it." Dany lowered her head.  
"I never wanted you to die. I ... you ... made horrible things but... if you die Jon will die too. He loves you more than anything. And... I want him to be happy. He suffered and fought all in his life. Now he is happy." Sam answered and bowed with his head. He turned his back at Dany.

"I know it means nothing but... I am sorry. I did not know who are they. They were my enemies. I had to show my power. I show mercy for many men there. They bent the knee. They joined my army. Your father was loyal to Westeros until his last breath. And your brother was loyal to his father... your father. Until his last breath. They did not give me any other choice." Dany wanted him to know the full truth. Not just the half of it.  
"And you killed them." Sam sighed but did not turn back to her.  
"I did. After they refused to bend the knee. After they refused to go to the wall and join the Night's Watch. I... sometimes we have to make horrible choices in war." Dany walked passed by him and left the room.


	49. Chapter 49

MEEREN

Everyone was in the map room. Listening Samwell while he was telling them everything, that he told to Dany and Jon earlier. The couple was standing next to each other. Close. They tried to keep distance, and do not show their love in front of them, but even if they did not touch each other, it was clear. They belonged together. Davos smiled a bit about them. He was staring them, and he couldn't think about anything else, just the thing he told to Tyrion and Varys in Winterfell. "What if the Seven Kingdoms, for once in their whole shit history, was ruled by a just woman and an honourable man." Maybe if he told his idea about that proposal to Jon... things would be formed differently. That Daenerys really did not look like the one he saw in Drogon's back in King's Landing. How she was looking at Jon. Her eyes filled with love. Something must have to be broken in her that time... when she burned down the city. He still couldn't understand how she was able to do that horrible thing, but ... maybe everyone deserves another chance. No matter what sins you commit. Dany noticed how Ser Davos staring at them. He immediately turned his face away, when she raised her eyes on him.   
"So... " Samwell finished "That is it." 

Everyone remained in silence. Those things that Sam told them... was hard to believe, but they already saw some unbelievable things in their lives. For example Jon and Daenerys. They both died, and both resurrected. They were there. With them. That was also a miracle.   
"I've killed him" Arya shook her head. "I put a dagger to his heart. He turned to ... dust. He and his army too. It is... cannot be possible."   
"We can never be sure," Davos answered to her. "As Samwell said, no human being been in that land and I don't think it is even possible to go there. Who would have taken the risk? We don't even know we would survive or not."  
"I heard theories about that land," Jon stated. "When I was in the Night's Watch. Commander Mormont told us... it is cold to the bone, and you can't move when you got too close. Because you freeze before you realize it." Jon was staring at the floor while talking. Dany raised her eyes to him.  
"Yes, I remember it" Samwell answered.  
"So we don't have proof of your theories. Maybe you are all wrong... and misread the signs...  and Bran doesn't want to... " Arya stood up and started.  
"HE IS NOT BRAN!" Jon yelled back at her. Everyone remained in silence and they were staring at him. He was looking at his sister. Their eyes locked. The silence just grows in the room. No one dared to speak.   
"He is my brother." Arya stepped closer to Jon.   
"He was your brother, and he was my brother too," Jon answered vehemently. Dany realized how sad his eyes were when he was talking about it. "Now, he is something else. You have to accept that or..." Jon stopped. He sighed.  
"Or? You're gonna kill me too?" Arya asked him.  
"What are you talking about? I would never hurt you. You are my sister." Jon frowned. "But If you don't help us, then it is better if you leave. Stay away from this war." he lowered his voice and sighed. 

"I asked Samwell, to find a way to save him" Daenerys interjected. Jon and Arya turned to her and they both were surprised, then Jon looked at his friend. "If there is any chance to save him of course." Dany lowered her head.   
"Is it possible?" Jon straightened. "Sam? Is it possible?"  
"I don't know." Sam was muttering.  
"I did not want to tell you until we are sure... there is a chance. I asked Samwell." She raised her eyes to Sam "To... try it... I did not want to get your hopes in vain. I mean..." Daenerys explained. Jon stepped to her and held her hand.   
"Dany," Jon whispered her name and he was amazed. He surprised. He did not expect that. She had every reason to take revenge on Bran and despite everything, she... asked Sam to find a solution. He forgot there are many others around them. "Thank you."  
"I did nothing." she looked at him. "I just... I know it must be hard for you." she glanced to the side, and she noticed everyone was staring them. She took a step back. "We can talk about it later." She forced a small smile to Jon. "Now ... " she turned to the others "I would like to know. Are you with me to save my daughter and... " she looked at Sam "the country? Maybe all humans?"   
Everyone nodded and stood up, except Arya. She still had many questions. Many... doubts. She couldn't accept her brother doesn't exist anymore.   
"Your brother told me, you made an oath to him. To keep his daughter in save." Dany mentioned to her. "Because she is an innocent child."  
"I did."   
"I understand if you wanna leave." Dany lowered her head. "You are a free woman, you can go if you want. Or you can stay... and maybe you can discover the truth with your own eyes. I won't attack Westeros. I don't want to start a war. I don't want to defeat him. I want peace and live. A normal life, as much as possible" she glanced at Jon. "But if he attacks us... I'll show him no mercy." Daenerys was still a Queen. A leader. A real ruler. She was always just and definite, except that one day.   
"I stay," Arya answered. "But if you are wrong..."  
"I take responsibility for it, and I'll apologize. But I am afraid, I am not wrong." Dany told her so confidently. They were looking at each other for a couple more minutes, and the tension in the room was perceptible. 

"Ahm. Your Grace." Davos tried to distract the subject. "Do we have any news about Lady Greyjoy and the Slaver's Bay?"  
"Dragon's Bay" Grey Worm corrected him.  
Dany shook her head, then looked to Grey Worm. He took a step forward.   
"Last time we got news was three days ago," he told primly.  
"Maybe we should... send some soldiers after them," Jon stated. "To be sure, they are alright."  
Dany nodded and smiled a bit to Jon. Now she was worrying too. She was not in love with Daario, but he was important for her. He was a loyal soldier and she did not want to lose more people. Her losses were too much already.   
"I go after him, myself." Grey Worm looked at Dany.   
"No. You won't. I need you here. You are my greatest warrior." she told him "I don't want you to leave." she walked closer to him "You are the one whose loyalty I would never doubt."  
Jon frowned. Even if she was right, it was still hurt to hear. Grey Worm just nodded and Dany turned to the others.   
"If you don't have any more questions..." she looked around. She felt the gap grows a bit between her and Arya, but she couldn't do anything about it. She nodded towards the people in the room, then walked out. She needed some peace, after those things. She wanted nothing else, just hold her daughter in her arms. 

KING'S LANDING

"Our armies left Winterfell. They are marching towards the Capital." Sansa told Bran. He just returned from a vision, and slowly turned to his sister with his chair.  
"I see you finally understand how important the situation is," he stated.  
"I do. I want to protect the North. I would do everything to protect our independence." Sansa answered. "But..."  
"But?" he raised his head slowly. His eyes were so cold, and rigid. When Sansa looked into his eyes, she did not see her brother in those eyes. Bran had... kind and warm eyes. Filled with love. She remembered back when they were little children. Bran always smiled, he was kind and loved to playing around. He always stalked after his brothers. He always wanted to be like Robb. Then they lost everything, and... when they reunited Bran was not the same. He literally felt nothing when he saw his sister again at Winterfell. That was weird. "Sansa. But?" he asked her again.  
"Maybe... we may... try to start negotiations with them. I really doubt Jon wants to war with us. We are his family. And... he would never hurt Arya."  
"This is why they keep her in detention. Even worse." Bran turned a bit away from Sansa. "I understand you don't wanna accept it, but Jon Snow is not your brother. Not since he knows the truth about himself. He refused his Stark heritage at the moment when he left Westeros and joined to her." Bran continued. "He is a Targaryen. And Targaryens are dangerous. We all know that. We all see that. Do you really want to give her a chance, to do the same with all Westeros, what she did with King's Landing?"  
"She... is not here. Why is she not attacking us?" Sansa tried to ask him politely and in a kind way.   
"She is playing with us. She is playing with everyone. She wants people to believe in her again, but that is hard after the massacre that she did in King's Landing. She knows nothing else just fire and blood. She will be the end of Westeros if we don't stop her."   
"I ... can't believe Jon supports her." Sansa still had doubts. Especially after those things, what Tyrion told her.   
"Leave." Bran only answered with one word.  
"But..."  
"I said, leave. I need to concentrate." 

Sansa started to walk out of the room. Bran was clearly changed. He became darker... or... it was just because he had to act like a King. She couldn't decide. She heard some croaks and looked up to the air. Few ravens overflew her towards to the sea. She followed those with her eyes until they disappeared into the clouds. 

DRAGON'S BAY - SOMEWHERE BETWEEN ASTAPOR AND YUNKAI

"How long do we want to stay here?" Yara asked Daario. They were inside the ship. They made the necessary steps in the bay and killed some of the Masters. Daario was laying on a bed and eating some fruits.   
"I know them. We have to wait a couple more days to be sure, they are not planning anything against the Queen," he answered so naturally while he was eating grapes one by one. He was so... easy-going, so calm... and hot. Yara couldn't help but notice it. He had some charm in him. Some bad-boy charm.  She understood why Daenerys slept with him. He must be a fucking good lover. She forgot herself and forgot her eyes on him. Daario started to smile.   
"Many women are starving for this body," he smirked.   
"You are annoying" Yara stated and turned her back at him. He was an asshole, a hot asshole... but still a jerk. She went to the other room and started to change her clothes. She needed some bath. She was almost naked when she heard some steps behind her. 

"Who would have thought that hot body is under those armours." Daario leaned to the doorway.   
"Many men... " Yara turned to him without any shyness "and many women are starving for this body," she answered.   
"I'd love to taste it too," he told straight to her face.   
"I thought you are in love with the Queen" Yara leaned closer to him, she teased him. She was in mind. His charm did not take her mind. She met many men and women while she was travelling around. She knew the Daario type of men.   
"Love and lust are two different things." he placed his hand to her neck and clutched her hair from the back. "And we all have needs. And I would never refuse pleasure." he almost kissed her lips, but before he could do it ...  
"Sad that you are not my type." she grimaced and licked his lips. "I prefer curved women. And we are not here for pleasure. Maybe I'd be in a sweet threesome, but alone... just with you... I am just not interested." she took a step back and patted his face. "We are leaving tomorrow. You can stay here if you want." she walked passed by him, and he was destroyed. It was clear, there were not too many women who refused him earlier... especially not in that way. 


	50. Chapter 50

MEEREN

"May I have a word with you?" Davos stopped Jon at the corridor. He wanted to find Dany but he would never refuse to talk with Ser Davos. He has always supported him. Always stood next to him. Always tried to keep him... calm. He knew one father earlier... one strict father. Ned Stark. Davos was different. He smiled a bit at him and nodded.  
"I've been thinking. About you and your Queen." He started.  
"Davos I know she made mistakes but... "  
"No. No. You are right." He stopped Jon "I see why are you here. Maybe motherhood changed her or the resurrection but she is clearly not the mad Queen who she was in King's Landing." Davos stated.  
"She was never mad," Jon answered coldly and confidently. He hated when people call Dany mad. "Her father. My grandfather was mad. She is not."  
"Do not let love blind you." Davos sighed. "I know you love her but that she did there... how would you call it if not madness?" He frowned.  
"Grief. Sadness. And lost." Jon was angry. He thought they can move on but people always reminded him that horrible day. "She is not that woman."  
"I know. Now she is not. This is why I... wanted to propose something." Davos lowered his head while Jon was staring at his face. "People would never question you two... if you... have been married." He looked up to Jon. He started to smile. That smile was honest this time. Came from his heart.   
"I should have done it in Winterfell." Jon raised his eyebrows and agreed.  
"Maybe you should. We'll never know what would have happened if you did. But... anyway this is not too late."

"Why are you so sure she wants it?" Jon asked him. They did not show their feelings in front of each other. He had no idea why Davos comes up with this idea right now.  
"Because I see how she is looking at you." Davos laughed a bit "I should've proposed this thing earlier to you. But I assume that would not change anything. After you got to know the truth about yourself."   
"Maybe not. I was confused. It did not... feel right. To love her." He lowered his head. He was a fool. He almost lost the greatest thing in his life. His love.   
"And now?" Davos wondered.  
"Now it is right. I was never that sure in anything... as my love for her." Jon answered "and after we won the war... I am going to marry her."  
"And you'll be the greatest rulers of the Seven Kingdoms." Davos patted his shoulder and smiled.  
"Ahm..." Jon took a deep breath "we're not. We don't want to rule. We just want to live."  
"I don't think you have a choice in that." Davos frowned. "If you defeat the King... the... Westeros needs new rulers. This should be you."  
"They will choose new rulers. At the same way, they chose Bran." Jon nodded and wanted to leave him there.  
"What if they chose you?" Davos asked him. Jon stopped and started to think. He did not even think about that. He did not want it...   
"Then they have to choose another." He turned back to Davos then walked away. 

Daenerys was sitting in the hall. She was waiting for Arya but she did not show up. It seems that the council meeting hit her hard. Dany was not surprised about it. That thing was a mess. Why would she fight for her... and her daughter against her brother. Probably she wouldn't do it either for Arya. Especially If she would have done the same horrible things that she did. She hated her life have to be that hard and problematic. She really thought she got a new chance when she was resurrected. When her child was born. But ... that did not last long. She couldn't hide from her destiny. No matter how hard she tried.  
"What are you doing here?" The soft and kind voice came from behind. She did not have to turn to know it is Jon.   
"Waiting for your sister." She sighed. "But maybe it is not the right time after our council meeting."   
Jon sat next to her and placed his arms around her. He gave a kiss to her head.   
"She needs time." He whispered to her.  
"I know. I ... really wish... wish there is another way. I hope Sam find something." She leaned to his shoulder with her head.   
"You surprised me with that. You proved ... not just for me... because I already knew it... but you proved everyone else that you have a good heart. And you are not cruel and ..."  
"Mad?" Dany asked back.  
"Yeah." Jon sighed "but I..."  
"I know what they think of me. I understand. I can't blame them. They were there. They saw it with their own eyes. For them... it would probably look madness." She admitted.  
"Can we ever move on? Can we ever forget it?" Jon sighed.  
"No. But we can learn how to live with it. Even if it is hard." Dany was caressing his hand. 

"I can train with you today if you want to." Jon gave a smile to her. Dany giggled a bit and raised her eyes to him. "Maybe you can learn some things from me." He said admiringly.  
"What things?" Dany teased him.  
"Well, I am pretty good at that so..."   
"Not just in that," Dany answered and leaned closer. She gave a kiss to him.   
"Arya will calm down. Just give her time." He sighed and kissed her again. Then he stood up and raised the training sword from the floor and handed it to Dany. "So can we start?"

Arya was walking around in Meeren. He went to the clear field. Away from people. Away from everyone. She usually knows what to do. What she should do but that time it was different. One thing was always constant in her life. One thing to fight for. Her family. And now... her family has torn apart. She was on the other side of the world away from her home... with her half brother who was not really her half brother but when she was a little child ... Jon was the closest family member to her. She loved him. She loved him unconditionally. No matter he was just a bastard... she never cared. But things changed since she went back to Winterfell. She spent most of her time with Bran and Sansa... they became closer than ever and now Jon asked her to fight against them for him and his child and... his Queen. She still had many questions in her about Dany. She knew she is not mad or crazy. She saw it with her own eyes how she rules in Meeren but Sansa and Bran were... her family. That was a nonsense situation with many questions and doubts. She heard a big roar and suddenly something covered the sun. It was Drogon. He landed next to her and they were looking at each other. She was taking some steps back at first. He was a beast. A gorgeous beast but still... a wild huge beast and his rider... his mother was not there. Not even close. 

Drogon kept his eyes on Arya then a couple of minutes later he laid to the ground.   
"I always wanted to see a dragon with my own eyes. I grew up... listening histories about the women who were riding dragons. I adored them." She sat down to a rock a bit further from the dragon. "You won't hurt me. Right?" She glanced at him. She smiled at herself. She was talking to a dragon. How ridiculous is it... she lowered her head then looked at Drogon again. "You must be lonely. Alone in the world. I know the feeling. I don't know where I belong to." she leaned forward and tore out a flower. "Can I trust your mother? Of course, you would probably say yes but... I don't know. I want to. I want to believe they are right... but... you lost your family too. You are alone. Just as I am. It is hard. Knowing who you can trust... and who you can't." She was talking continously. Even if she knows the beast probably don't understand her... it was good to tell someone loudly what she feels. "And of course there is Gendry. He loves me I think. But... I don't even feel I belong to him. My father would say he is the perfect choice for a husband but... that is not me. That is Sansa. I never dreamed about marriage or ... love. I wanted to be a hero. As... " she stopped for a second. "As Jon." She smiled. Yes. Her brother was always everyone's hero. Even the hard times. Maybe that was the answer that she needed. Jon was a good man. He would never ask her to do things that are not right. Or at least the Jon she knew. But that Jon was in love... "Can love change who we are? Can love change how we are thinking? Maybe this is why I am confused too because no matter how I try to deny I am in love with Gendry?" Her mind was racing. There were too many questions in her ... about sides and even about herself. She took a deep breath while she was playing with the flowers. 

Suddenly Drogon almost jumped up and grabbed something in the air. A bird. He caught it in a second and threw it in front of her feet. She stood up and staring at the black raven. It was blinking. She leaned closer and she spotted the white eyes it has. Then it turned to black and then... the bird died. Arya raised her eyes to Drogon. He just laid back and placed his huge wings around his body... and closed his eyes.

"You're cheating." Dany rolled her eyes when Jon disarmed her again.   
"No. That was just a trick that you should learn." He smiled and spun the sword in his hand.   
"When I was training with Arya I felt... I am getting better and better but now... I feel I know nothing again." She sighed.  
"That is not true. You are good. I just wanted to show some unfair moves what you can expect if... you have to fight with any soldier from Westeros... But I hope that never happens." Jon admitted.   
"We've never known," Dany answered. "One more round? In a fair fight?" She raised her sword.  
"You never give up, don't you?" Jon smiled a bit at her.  
"I thought you know me. Now fight with me, Jon Snow." She smiled at him. He attacked her and she prevents it in a very good way. And again. She bit her lower lip and attacked him but he grabbed her and squeezed her to his body. Held her arms so she couldn't raise the sword. She felt his breathing on her neck.   
"I don't think it is part of the training." She told him quietly while his lips gently touched her skin.   
"It is." He whispered to her neck "what if a man... wanna take you... and wanna do some indecent things with you? You have to prepare for this." He told her quietly and she did not wanna move away. She felt how his hand were sliding down on her belly. "So? What would you do?"

"I think I owe you apologize." She turned her face to him.  
"For what?" Jon raised his eyebrow but he was still squeezing her to his body. Her eyes locked with his. Jon lost in those eyes a bit.  
"For this." She pushed him away with her hip then hit him with her elbow in his stomach. He doubled over and a couple of seconds passed before he raised his eyes to Dany again.  
"I should've known. I know that move." He told her while he was holding his lower belly.  
"Are you alright?" Dany smiled a bit.  
"You should owe me a better apologize than a sorry." He answered and they were both laughing. Jon stood up and pulled his love close.  
"We should go and check our daughter," Dany whispered to his mouth. He nodded but did not let her go. He leaned more closer and plugged his tongue to her mouth. He needed to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her. And he did. In a very passionate way...


	51. Chapter 51

MEEREN

"Jon. We are in the middle of the hall" Dany smiled a bit to her love, who couldn't take his hands off of her, he kissed her again. "Jon" she moaned to his mouth while he was kissing her continously.   
"Do I disturb?" Arya asked them, and they split in that minute. Dany adjusted her dress and she tried to be as serious as she could. Jon tried to speak, but the situation was quite embarrassing. Arya just stared them, and she looked serious. Dany noticed she was holding something in her hands. Some bag. She threw it to their feet and it opened. They can see the died raven.   
"I am staying, but please be sure Sam do everything to save our brother. Because that is not him." Arya started.   
"What..." Jon was staring the dead bird on the floor.  
"Drogon caught it. I saw his eyes. I saw his white eyes. It was not just a raven. Not a simple raven. I have to accept the fact... that you may right. All in this. Even if I hate it." she continued.   
"Thank you." Dany nodded.   
"But ... " Arya took a deep breath "I won't let anyone hurt my sister. I hope you understand. No matter which side she is in. If you or your army hurt her... I am done. Sansa has no idea what is going on, and she is not responsible for this." she looked at Daenerys. She opened her mouth to answer, but Jon grabbed her arm and tried to hold her back.   
"We don't want to hurt Sansa. She is innocent." Jon started, and he noticed how Daenerys looked up to him. He knew what she was thinking. Sansa was not even close that innocent as Arya thinks she is. She played her cards well, betrayed her own family, to get what she always wanted. The independent North. No matter what was the price. "She is innocent in this." Jon corrected himself.   
"It was not her fault. She may... did some reckless moves. She may tell the truth to the wrong people, but she did not want anything bad. She just wants to save the North and her people. You can't blame her for it."

Jon glanced at Daenerys. She needed every control in her, to not answer to this. Jon almost begged her with his eyes.   
"I should go, and ... check my daughter." she nodded, and left them there. Immediately. Almost in a hurry.   
"You should pick your words more wisely" Jon stated after Daenerys left, and sighed.  
"She is not my Queen. I am not afraid of her." Arya answered confidentially.  
"What Sansa did..."  
"She did it for the North." Arya was so definite.  
"She did. Without thinking about the price of it. She did not betray just Daenerys, but she betrayed me when she told the truth to Tyrion. Despite she swore to me, she'll keep it in secret. She was one of the main reason ... why things went in that way in King's Landing. Like it or not. She did not want just the North, but she wanted her to fail. No matter what kind of sacrifices she made to save our home." Jon answered. He had enough. He had enough of the fight between his two-family. He had enough of defending everyone always. He was hard and straight.   
"You talk like her." Arya did not like his words.  
"I am an honest man, and no Daenerys is not innocent. She did horrible things there. We all did horrible things in our life. All of us. And you have to accept no matter how much you love your sister, she is not innocent either. She learned from the best. She showed it even before you arrived back to Winterfell. She questioned me in front of everyone, many times, and she always did what she thinks the best. Just as now. No matter how it hurts the others, as long as it benefits her." Jon was almost rude, but finally, he told everything that he felt about Sansa. He never really forgive her. He couldn't. Not from his heart. "Maybe she spent too much time in King's Landing." he took a deep breath and started to walk away.   
"She is our sister. She is not a mythic creature. Just our sister." Arya lowered her head and told him before he could leave the hall.  
"She is. And I would never do the same with her... what she did with me," he answered, without turning back to Arya. "And we talked about it earlier. You are the only one, who can convince her... which side should she stand." 

Jon walked out of the hall and left his sister there. 

KING'S LANDING

"Why is that beautiful lady is so sad, on this bright day?" the dornish prince walked closer to Sansa, who was standing in the gardens at King's Landing. She was thinking about what happened to her since she was last there. She turned to the unknown man and looking at him from his feet to top.  
"Do we know each other?" She frowned.  
"Not officially, but we met once. When we chose your brother as our new King." he gently took her hand and gave a kiss to it "Quentyn Martell, my Lady. The Prince of Dorne." he smiled.  
"I am not a Lady. I am the Queen of the North. If you were there that day, you should've known." she was cold and prim. Just as usual. She learned one thing in King's Landing, next to Cercei... next to Littlefinger... through the years, to trust no one.   
"My apologize " he bowed his head a bit "Does this glamorous Queen has a name?"   
"You can't achieve anything with compliments. I grew out of them" She answered. "What are you doing here Prince Martell?"  
"Join your brother's war. To save the kingdom from the foreign threat. From the Dragon Queen." he answered so naturally.   
"So... you believe in his goals. That is good to hear. Many turned their back at him it seems." she turned back to the sea, and watching it. "No matter what he did for them."  
"My apologies, my Lady.... "he started but Sansa gave her an angry look "Your Grace, but what he did for the people actually?" Quentyn asked her.   
"Do you have doubts in your King?"   
"Never." He clasped his hands "I just wanted to know. Dorne is under his rule, but we don't need help from him. We are a rising, and shining empire, without the toxicity of the capital. I don't really know what is happened under his rule in Westeros." 

"He kept his lands save," Sansa answered after some hesitation. She had no idea. If she would be honest, she would say, he did nothing. Meanwhile, she was traveling there she saw the poverty, the hunger... she really did, but she did not want to deal with it. She was more worried about her sister than the others.   
"I am sure he did. He wants to do this now too, but does he care about his people? In Dorne..." Quentyn continued, but Sansa cut him.  
"This is not Dorne. This is King's Landing. This is the capital. It is easy for you. Dorne had not been destroyed by a crazy woman. He has to build everything up." she answered ardently "And he does what he thinks is the best."  She ended the conversation and started to walk away. "If you forgive me," she added. The Prince was looking after her. She was a rare beauty for his eyes, a real gem. A strong and independent woman.... and she was a Queen. What else could he want? 

MEEREN

Jon entered into her daughter's room. Dany was there, he knew she'll be there. She always spends her time with her daughter, when she is upset about something. Missandei always calms her down. Dany was rocking her in her arms. Smiling at her, her smile was the brightest when she is with her daughter.   
"I knew you'll be here" Jon took a step closer.  
"I told you I'll be here," Dany answered, while Jon stopped next to her. He caressed her daughter's cheek and she immediately grabbed his finger and she babbled something.   
"Dany I..." he took a deep breath.   
"Not now. Not here. I don't want any quarrel around here. No tension." she answered quietly.  
"I don't want to argue." he placed his hand to her shoulder.   
"No, neither of us want... but when it is about your family... your other family... we always end up in a debate." she sighed and turned to the cradle with Missandei. Jon just placed his arms around her body from behind and placed his chin to her shoulder. 

"Mommy always thinks she knows the things better." he was babbling to Missandei and made a cute face towards her. The little girl started to laugh.   
"You are not funny." she glanced at him.   
"If you ask her... I am funny." he gave a kiss to her cheek then took his daughter out from her hands and started to play with her. He raised her up and flying her in the air. She was laughing so loud, and Dany forgot her anger. They were laughing and playing together. Those moments were precious. Those moments were unforgettable. Those moments worth living for. Davos entered into the room, but he did not say a word. He tried to knock, but they did not hear that, so he entered cautiously. He was looking at them for a couple more minutes, with a smile on his face. He never saw Jon ... that way. He was born to be ... this. He was born to be a father. Jon grabbed Dany by her waist and pulled her closer, while he was holding Missandei in his other arm.   
"Watch out!  Do not drop her off!" Dany was worried, she always worried... Missandei was her biggest treasure.   
"You worries too much." Jon leaned closer and kissed his love.   
"Not in front of her," Dany told him quietly, while he kissed her again.   
"Why? We did nothing wrong. Right, my princess? Your daddy loves your mom so much, he can't let her go for a minute." he was laughing and gave a small kiss to Missandei's nose. She laughed out loud. After some seconds later Jon noticed Ser Davos, who was still standing at the doorway, with a smile on his face. Their eyes met, then Davos lowered his head. 

"I did not want to disturb... that precious moment," he told them.   
"What happened?" Dany frowned.   
"Yara and Daario are back. They just arrived." Davos answered. Jon's smile disappeared a bit, he almost forgot Daario's existence. Those days without him, were peaceful, and quiet... even if they have some problems with Arya ... or the news from Sam... but at least there were no assholes around, who try to separate them.   
"I thought it will last longer." Jon couldn't hide his feelings, and he said out loud.   
"Jon. They were fighting for me. For us. To keep us safe. Do not forget that." Dany turned to him and tried to calm him down.   
"You know my opinion about it... about him" he answered while he was still holding Missandei in his arms.   
"I don't trust him less, than your sister. At least he never tried to kill me." Dany answered without thinking, but at the moment she said it aloud, she regretted it. She did not mean that. She did not want to bring that day up when he stabbed her... she did not want to hurt him... she was just thinking about Arya, and how she attacked her when she arrived there... "I... did not mean... that..." Dany tried to save the situation.   
"You better go, your ... they are waiting for you." he turned back to the cradle with Missandei.   
"Jon." she tried again.  
"Your Grace" Grey Worm appeared next to Davos. He looked around and saw there is some tension between the people in the room. "Anything wrong?"  
"No. Nothing wrong. I assume you came because of Daario Naharis and Lady Greyjoy." Dany took a deep breath. Grey Worm just nodded and turned. Dany followed her, but stopped for a minute at the door and glanced to her love and their daughter. Daario did not even step inside the pyramid and it started again. Davos was standing there quietly and watching the two of them. He just couldn't understand how their mood could change to the contrary in less than a minute. 


	52. Chapter 52

MEEREN

"Compared to yourself you are very quiet," Yara stated and staring at Daario.  
"I am waiting for our Queen."  
"I almost thought you are still shirty about my refusals," she answered with a satisfied smile.  
"I am not.." he started to answer, but that moment the door opened and Daenerys entered the hall with Grey Worm. Daario immediately forgot about Yara existence and took a step forward, knelt down and gave a hand kiss to Daenerys. "My Queen"  
"I am glad your both back. Harmless." Dany smiled at them. "Our losses?"  
"Nothing serious." Daario stood up "Those masters can't fight, they have nothing just their money."  
"Money is a huge power sometimes," Dany noticed and walked passed Daario.   
"We repelled them," Yara confirmed that Daario told earlier. "And you were right. The Iron Bank tried to merge their power in Essos against you."   
"Do we know that for sure?" Dany raised her eyes to Yara.  
"A little torture always helps to know the truth, My Queen" Yara smiled.  
"I left an army there." Daario stepped forward, it was clear he wanted to be in the center of this talk. Yara rolled her eyes, and Dany noticed it. "To keep the Dragon's Bay under your rule in save."  
"I always knew I can count on you, Daario Naharis." Daenerys nodded towards him.  
"I would do anything for you. Anything." he was looking into her eyes. Dany lowered her head and avoided to look at him. It was more and more clear if she doesn't reject him in a firm way... he would never stop with those flirtatious comments... she has to do it, but not in front of others. 

"You must be tired. You deserve some rest." Daenerys told them "Thank you for your service."   
"We did not return empty-handed." Daario tried to hold her back. She turned to him and frowned.  
"We brought the gold with us. Many golds. For you, My Queen." he continued.   
"Give from it to the poorest families around," Dany answered. "No one will starve until I am the one who is sitting in that throne in Meeren," she ordered them. "And I would like to have a word, with Lady Greyjoy."  
Daario nodded and he nodded towards his soldiers with his head. They bowed and walked out of the room. He was still standing there and did not move.   
"Alone." Daenerys looked at him prestigiously. He wanted to say something, but she frowned and staring him. He just bowed his head and walked away accompanied by Grey Worm. Yara was smiling at him. She would have laughed at him...   
"Do I have any reason to worry about his loyalty?" she looked at Yara and turned the topic seriously.  
"I don't think so. He serves you with all his moves. And ... " Yara smiled under her nose.  
"And?"   
"And I don't think he would be too hurt... if you refuse his feelings. Those are just words, but he is a man."  
"Don't tell me ... you... " Dany almost giggled.   
"No. He has his charm, I have to admit... but I am just not interested in him. If it depends on him... he would have shown me how perfect he is in bed. Or at least he believes he is." Yara laughed.   
"I couldn't complain" Dany stated quietly with a smile on her face, Yara understood what she meant "Anyway, thank you for the help and to keep your eyes open."   
"I will continue. Now If you forgive me My Queen." she bowed a bit, and Dany nodded. She walked away and left Daenerys there. She knew a harder talk has waited for her. With Jon. She had no idea what she could do with his jealousy. It was just... nonsense and pointless. She did not want anything from Daario. Not anymore. He... was just... made up for the shortage. She never had real feelings for him. She wished Jon could understand this. She loves no one else. She never loved anyone that much, as she loves Jon. No matter what he did... 

Dany started to walk back to Missandei's room. She was immersed in her thoughts. She did not want to fight with Jon, but she knew she hurt him. Even if she did not want to. She did not mean her words... in the way he thinks. Will it ever be better? Will they ever get over that thing? She understood why he was hurt, but she can't understand his jealousy.   
"Ahm. My Queen" she ran into Gendry at the corridors.  
"It is a bit late to walk around in the corridors. Insomnia?" Dany smiled at him.   
"I... I... "  
"Don't worry, your secret is in save with me. But... you should tell him. I don't think he has any problem if he gets to know it. He likes you, and Arya couldn't choose a better man for herself." Dany told him kindly.   
"To be honest, she sent me away. This is why I am here. She ... wanted to be alone." Gendry sighed and lowered his head.  
"It seems this family is not easy to handle." Dany smiled a bit. "She loves you. It is clear. You did not see her... when you arrived. She was happy. She was happy to see you again."  
"I wanted to marry her." Gendry answered. "After the battle of Winterfell. I proposed her to be my wife, but she refused me."  
"Arya is ... an independent soul. A warrior. Not a lady. Not an average woman. She trained to be an assassin. I am sure... she is confused and even she doesn't know what she should do."   
"This is why I love her. Because she is not just an average woman." Gendry smiled at her. Daenerys was smiling at him. It was good to hear. She really liked Gendry, since he met him for the first time. He seemed like a very kind and reliable man. No matter who his father was. He was living proof ... the child can be different than his parents. She did not know Robert Baratheon tho, but she knew he wanted to kill her.   
"Do you think... she'll ever love me in the way I love her?"  
"I love a man who put a dagger to my heart. Despite the thing, that he did... I love him with all my heart. We can't fight against love... I mean... we can... but not for so long. Sooner or later, this feeling defeats us and our hearts leads us, where we belong." Daenerys answered, from her heart.   
"Jon is a very lucky man." Gendry nodded and they were smiling at each other.   
"I am not sure he feels that way." Dany raised her eyebrow.  
"He does. This is why he is... jealous." Gendry glanced at Daenerys. She was looking at him, wondering. "He doesn't wanna lose you."  
"Ahm.. "she felt how her cheek went red. She never had such an honest conversation with Gendry. She had no idea, why she was talking about her feelings. "I should go. Goodnight" she nodded towards him and he returned, then she walked away.

Daenerys entered into Missandei's room. It was silence, the light of the moon dimly lit the cradle. She walked there and looked down to her daughter. She was sleeping. Dany smiled and whispered an "I Love You" to her. She looked around in the room and saw how Jon was laying on the bed. He was sleeping, or at least he acted he was sleeping. He did not move, and Dany could only see his back. "Jon" she whispered but there was no reaction from him. She changed her dress as quiet as she could and slipped into the bed beside him. She wanted to caress his back but then she just pulled her hand below her head and closed her eyes, keep the distance from him. She couldn't sleep. She was just tossing and turning next to him for minutes until he turned to her. His eyes were still closed but Dany moved a bit closer to him. Placed her forehead to his chest. She felt how he took a deep breath. He was not sleeping. She knew him. She was snuggling even closer to him, and he finally placed his arms around her body. "I love you" she whispered so quietly and closed her eyes. Jon opened his eyes and squeezed her by her waist. He vowed... he won't let her that close until they made the situation clear, but she was his weakness. In the minute, when she laid next to him, he knew he has to cuddle her close. He wanted it. He wanted to feel her close. Jon gave a kiss to the top of her head and then he finally could fall asleep.

When Daenerys opened her eyes in the morning she was alone in the bed. She hated it. She wanted to wake up next to him. She wanted to talk to him. Tell him how much she loves him, and no one else. She had nightmares. She searched Jon in her dreams... she searched him everywhere but he was just disappeared and her heart was so broken. She got up from the bed and went to the cradle. Missandei was not there. She frowned and looked around in the room, but she was alone. It was empty. She dressed up and walked down to the hall. She was searching for them. She had to admit she worried a bit.   
"My Queen. You are shining bright today." Daario stopped her.  
"Ahm. Have you seen Jon and Missandei?" Dany ignored his compliment. She wanted to know her daughter is in save.   
"No. Are they missing?" Daario frowned, but Dany just went forward, and he followed her. She went out to the garden and at that moment she spotted them. Jon was laying in the grass and their daughter was in his lap. He was playing with her. She never saw Jon laugh and smile that much, as when he was with his daughter. She was staring at them and smiled.   
"I would not say he is a great warrior based on what I see now." Daario tried to joke.   
"He is a great warrior, but above all, he is the greatest dad in the world. And this is... one of the many reasons...  why I love him that much." Dany told him, while she did not take her eyes off of them. Daario wanted to answer something, but her words make him froze. Jon spotted them in the next moment. Daario and Daenerys. While standing there. Together. He looked at Dany for a second, then turned his attention to his daughter. 

"If you forgive me." Daenerys left Daario there and walked closer. She crouched next to her family. Her family. Those words... meant everything for her. The man who she loved with all her heart, and a child... what she never thought she can have. "I was worried," she stated and took Missandei's tiny hand.   
"We did not want to wake you up. She was hungry and crying aloud. Right princess?" Jon smiled at her daughter.   
"I hate to wake up ... you... not being there." Dany answered and looked to his eyes.   
"And you hate to let me sleep when you can't sleep, right?" Jon asked her with a small smile.  
"I love you, Jon. Just you. Not him. Not anyone else. You. And... I ... am sorry. I really did not mean that ... what I've told you yesterday. I ... just meant Daario is loyal to me, just as Arya is loyal to you, but we may question both of their loyalty and ..."  
"Have you finished?" Jon placed his hand to her cheek and his finger to her lips. She gave a small kiss to his finger and she closed her eyes while he caressed her face with his hand.   
"You are not mad at me," she stated quietly.  
"I am. But I love you and... I won't let him..." he looked up and saw Daario was still standing there, and watching them "to make any conflicts between us." he looked back to her eyes.   
"I think I've just told him... how much I love you. When I saw you with her. Laying here and playing... I just... loved you more. If it is even possible." she smiled to her daughter and she stretched her little hands. Dany took her off from her father's lap and held in her arms.   
"I hope he understood that time," Jon stated while he pulled her closer to his arms. She and their daughter too. He placed his arms around them and continued. "Because if he still wanna play his games...  I will not be arguing with you, but show him where is his place. Even if you like it or not." he finished his sentence, and Dany felt he meant his words. She looked up to Daario, and in that minute he turned away and walked back to the Pyramid. 


	53. Chapter 53

MEEREN

"Have you seen Jon?" Samwell asked Davos in the corridor. He wanted to talk to him. He found some things, but it was not enough. Davos was standing next to the gardens between the columns and nodded towards the happy family, who was still laying on the grass. Together.   
"Oh." Samwell looked at them.  
"Is it important?" Davos asked him.  
"Pretty important to be honest." he kept his eyes on them and he couldn't resist... just smile about them. "He is happy."  
"He was never been that happy. When did you see him smiling and laughing that much?"   
"Probably never" Sam sighed. "Do you think..."  
"He loves her." Davos looked at him "No matter what she did, or what we think she did. And who we are to question his decisions. He did everything for the realm. In his life. He resigned of his own life when he killed her. He thought Drogon will kill him, and despite that... he did what everyone wanted him to do. He killed the woman he loved. And miraculously they get another chance to be happy together. What is it if not True Love?"  
"What guarantees that ... it will not happen again? That she doesn't kill innocents anymore?" Sam still has doubts about her.  
"Just look at them. Not enough guarantee?" Davos smiled a bit. 

"We should take her back to her bed. We've been here for hours now." Dany stated.  
"I have nothing better to do," Jon answered.  
"But she needs to sleep. Look at her sleepy eyes." she answered, then raised her eyes to Jon "Then... we should continue my training."  
"I thought Arya is a better teacher." Jon raised his eyebrow.  
"There is no one else, who is better than you, Jon Snow." She leaned closer and gave him a small kiss. Jon just smiled. She was never that direct ... not outside their room. She always hid her feelings in front of the others, and now... she was just a woman. A woman in love... and the mother of a child. Not a Queen. She wanted to stand up, but he pulled her back and gave another kiss to her lips. Missandei was laughing aloud.   
"My apologies, but... "Samwell stepped to them. They both stood up and Jon was holding Missandei in his arms.   
"Have you found anything?" Jon eyes filled with hope. Since they mentioned... Samwell tries to find a way to save Bran... Jon has hopes. Even if there was not too much, but he had his trust in Sam. He knew if anyone is able to find a solution, he is the one.   
"Not yet and... this is why I wanted to talk with you."   
"Just him or?" Dany took a deep breath.   
"Both of you." Sam looked at Daenerys. "It belongs both of you."   
"As I see you need some helping hands." Davos stepped closer to them. "I take her back to her room if you... agree."   
"Thank you." Jon handed Missandei to Ser Davos. He really treated her as his granddaughter. Dany knew she will be in good hands.   
"Can we go into some private place?" Sam asked them, while they were watching Davos and Missandei entered into the Pyramid. 

Sam, Daenerys, and Jon went to Jon's private chamber. Jon and Daenerys did not understand what Sam wants. Maybe some new discovers... about their daughter. They did not want it. It was already too much to handle.   
"Please tell me it is not something new about my daughter being the great savior." Jon started in the minute he entered into the room. He was different. He was more outspoken than before... he did not think before he talks... just told everyone that he felt.   
"No. It is about Bran." Samwell answered  
"You find something," Dany stated.  
"Maybe." He answered with some hesitation.   
"Sam... " Jon stepped closer.  
"I don't know. Maybe there is a way but... I don't have enough books here. I ... need more. I need to find more about it, before... I tell you anything."  
"You can't go back to Westeros," Daenerys mentioned quietly. "He knew ... you are here. He knew you are on our side... Jon's side. Ahm... If you go back, he'll kill you immediately."  
"I know." Sam nodded. "The answers are in the Citadel, but there is no way I can go there. But..."  
"What if we go together? What if I go with you? I can defend you and..." Jon came up with an idea, but Daenerys gave him a surprised and shocked look. The old Jon came out. The old Jon who wanted to keep his old family safe... instead of his child and his love. "I mean... "Jon realized Dany did not like the idea, and he understood, but... he wanted to save everyone. It was his nature. Especially when it is about his family. No matter from which side. "We can send some men with you." he corrected himself but that was too late. He knew it. He saw it in Daenerys eyes. 

"Why not the whole army?" Dany asked him sardonically. "I want to save your brother, but that would be a suicide mission, not to mention a larger army brings more attention. And if you two go... tell me what should I say to your daughter if you won't return?" she asked him ardently and spread her arms.   
"Dany..."  
"She is right" Sam stated before Jon could answer to her. "Maybe there is another way. As I heard there is a huge library in Braavos. Maybe it is enough for me. Maybe... let's just hope."   
"Do you need anything?" Dany asked him.  
"There is something before I go... and ..."  
"What?" she wondered.  
"Gilly and my family. I was afraid to bring them here. Do we have any... men ... who may go to Westeros in secret and..."  
"Where is she?" Jon asked him.  
"I sent them to the North. I knew... your sister or the wildings will keep them in save."  
"I am going to ask Daario and Grey Worm to send some men to the North. Anything else?" Dany answered to him.  
"No. I just... I am going to  leave as soon as I can." Sam answered and started to walk out of the room. Jon and Dany stayed there. 

Dany sighed, and she decided she just leave this thing now... she started to leave, but Jon grabbed her arm. She did not look at him.   
"I did not think this through. I ... would never leave you here, until you are in danger. None of you." he started, but Daenerys was gazing the floor. "You know that."  
"You've told what came from your heart in that minute. Without thinking you might hurt me with your words, but ... at least you were honest."  
"You know I love them. They are my family, I can't... change this." Jon frowned.  
"I know. I would never expect ... from you to... deny your family. I just thought... that by now... you are more a dragon than a wolf." She looked up to his face "But it seems I am wrong." They were staring at each other for long seconds.   
"You are wrong. I am both. I don't have to choose, because I am a Stark and I am a Targaryen. I am a father and I am a brother. I am a lover and I am a swordsman."  
"You are, but I am afraid... sooner or later the day will come when you have to choose between your families. Because we both know your sister will never accept me. And if there is no way to save Bran... who will you choose?"  
"Is this still a question, Dany?" he held her face between his palms. "I chose you. You asked me... to believe you... that you love me and no one else. Not Daario or... anyone. Just me. Now... I ask you to believe me too... about I chose you and I will always choose you. Until the end of our days."  
"If I don't believe it, I wouldn't be here anymore." she smiled a bit "But sometimes you should..."  
"Just me?" Jon raised his eyebrow. "It is not just me, who says... thoughtless things. Right?"   
"True." Dany lowered her head. Jon placed his fingers to her chin and raised her head up.   
"One day, you'll be the death of me," Jon stated then leaned closer to her and kissed her. Deeply. Ardently. Passionately.  
"Jon..." Dany moaned to his mouth, but he did not even hear that. While he was kissing her, he was directed to the table. Dany felt when his hips collided to it. Jon raised her up a bit and placed her to the top of the table. "Jon" she tried again, but he did not stop, he was kissing her more heavily and vehemently. His fingers found the buttons on her dress and he started to unbutton those, but he had no patience for it. He grabbed the edge of the dress and he wanted to rip it off from her.   
"My Queen" the sound came from the door. They were panting, and Jon stared her eyes. He did not want her to answer.  
"I have to," Dany whispered to his mouth. He did not move away. He was standing between her tights and his hands were on his dress. "Jon. You know I have to." she placed her hand to his face and kissed him.   
"My Queen." the voice tried again "Are you here?"   
"Yes, I am coming," she answered and adjusted her dress. 

Jon was the one who opened the door. He just knew. He had a feeling, who will be on the other side. His favorite asshole.   
"What is that important?" he asked Daario nervously.   
"I did not want to interrupt," Daario answered and lowered his head.   
"It is alright. What happened?" Dany arrived next to Jon and he felt how she squeezes his hand.   
"I can come back later if you... " he continued.  
"Daario. What happened?" Daenerys sighed and asked him again.   
"I have to show you something," Daario answered and took a deep breath.  
"Let me guess. Just for her in private." Jon rolled his eyes.   
"She is my Queen. I was not talking to... " Daario raised his eyes to Jon, and he thought Dany will support him, like last time. "We should go alone. Fewer people know about it...   
"He is coming with us," Daenerys told him. "Anything that you wanna show me... it belongs to him too. He is going to be my husband, that means he is going to be your King."   
Daario tried to find some funny response, but how Daenerys was talking about Jon since he came back... was worrying for him. He knew he should have never leave Meeren... not for weeks, but he also knew he won't give up on her. He loves to enjoy the women company, but Daenerys is something different. He would have given up any other woman if he can get her back. 

Samwell was walking out from the Pyramid with his bag. He wanted to reach the closest city before sunset.   
"Samwell Tarly" Nesera walked closer to him.   
"I don't really have time to talk, I .... have to..." he started to explain himself.   
"I know you are leaving. Your path should lead you to the Red Temple first. There you might find some answers to your questions." Nesera was talking so calmly.   
"The Red Temple? Forgive me, but... There are no books there, only... only..."  
"Witches?" Nesera smiled. "Some know-nothing people from Westeros calls us in that way, but you are not that kind of man Samwell Tarly. You have seen many things in your life, many miraculous, and unbelievable things. Maybe you should start to believe some greater God. Some greater power. Maybe in witches." she smiled at him.   
"I believe in the Old Gods," he answered and tried to be as kind as he could.  
"Not in Essos, Samwell Tarly. There are no Godswoods in Essos, since human memory. Your Gods can't reach this far." Nesera answered to him. "Accept my advice, and go straight to Volantis. Find the Red Temple and there, you'll find your answers." she placed her hand to his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You are a brave man. You'll have a heroic death ... not too far from the place what you call home." she stated, then walked away from him. Her last sentence was too much for Sam. He would rather not have heard it. He was standing there for a couple more minutes before he finally leaves the city to find a way... to stop the war. To save Bran. 


	54. Chapter 54

MEEREN

"Where are we going?" Daenerys asked Daario while she and Jon following him through the city. He insisted to bring some more soldiers with them. Grey Worm also joined the small group. He was continously watching Jon.  
"You won't like it." He stated and went forward.  
"Would you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Dany grabbed his arm and stopped him. Jon hated when she touches him. Even if that was not a gentle touch. He wanted Daario out of their lives. "That was a command." Daenerys looked up to Daario face. She was talking seriously.  
"I ... can't. It is better if you see it with your own eyes." He answered then he smiled a bit when he realized she was still squeezing his arm. Dany noticed and let it go immediately. She looked to Jon but he turned his head away. Daario walked forward and they followed him. Soon they arrived at a big mead but it was not green. No... it was burned down and everything was filled with ashes. Dany stepped forward and looked around. She couldn't breathe. She felt how her chest started to squeeze.   
"What happened here?" Jon was the one who asked it because Daenerys was clearly in shock.  
"It was one of the biggest shielings around until ... now." Daario sighed.   
"No." Dany shook her head and her voice trembled. "No."  
"They saw it." Daario answered.  
"No. It cannot be Drogon." She turned to Daario and she was clearly nervous.  
"He is a dragon. Maybe he was... hungry or something angered him. I am sorry but..." Daario continued.  
"I ordered the dothrakies to feed him. I know they did. Drogon would never..."  
"He did before." Daario cut her.  
"No." She shook her head and walked towards the field. There was nothing there just ashes. She felt how her memories came back. Her memories when she destroyed the city... when she destroyed King's Landing.   
"Dany." Jon went after her but she did not pay attention to him. She wanted to find proof. She just couldn't believe. 

"We should go back." Jon stepped closer to her when he saw some people from the city coming closer to them. He looked to Daario and Grey Worm. The commanders were ready if they have to protect their Queen. Dany was still looking around. Jon held her arm. "Dany."  
"I need to find something. It was... it cannot be..." she barely could breathe.  
"Dany please." He followed the citizens with his eyes and his other hand was on Longclaw. "We should go back to the Pyramid."   
"No." She pulls her arm off from his hand and crouched. She clutched the ashes on the ground. She felt how tears filled her eyes but she swiped it away immediately.  
"Only ashes left." A woman walked closer to them from the crowd. "Nothing else."  
"Have you seen it?" Jon asked her. She was young. Probably around their age. She had brown eyes and long wavy brown hair... no one was brave enough to step to them only that woman.   
"The big black beast came from the air last night. Destroy everything that was in his way. He killed all our lambs... sheep. Everything." She crossed her fingers in front of her body.   
"That is a lie" Daenerys stood up and looked to the woman. Jon tried to hold her back but he knew her. Drogon was her child. The only one who had left. She would do everything to protect him.   
"We were wondering were you on the beast back or not." The woman continued. Dany's eyes widen.   
"How dare you." Her face went mad. Her eyes were on fire.   
"It would not be the first time. We all heard about what happened on the other side of the sea. You came back and our peace was broken. Our fields burned down. Wasn't it enough in Westeros?" She asked them.  
"Choose your words. You are talking to your Queen." Daario stepped forward and threatened her.  
"A murderer is not my Queen."  
"Take her." Daenerys ordered Grey Worm but Jon turned to her.  
"It won't help. She did nothing wrong." He looked into her eyes.  
"Now you are defending a stranger? Instead of me?" She was almost yelling with him.  
"I am not defending her." He answered and held her between his hands. "It wasn't you because you were with me last night. With... us." He meant their daughter but he did not want to say it loud in front of strangers. "This woman probably had no idea about it and now I am sure she wants to apologize." He looked to the woman, who was surrounded by the unsullied soldiers now.  
"Perhaps I was wrong about you. But I saw the beast." She answered. Dany nodded with her head and the unsullied stood back behind Grey Worm. 

"We need to find out what happened. Where are the...  remains of the animals?" Jon took a deep breath.  
"Burned to ashes."   
"It is nonsense." Dany was still upset.  
"Maybe it is. Maybe not." Jon tried to control the situation. "We need to know more before we judge." He tried to convince her. He tried to control her emotions... because those were really wild when it was about her children. No matter the dragon or the human one.   
"Where is Drogon?" He asked Dany. She shook her head. She had no idea. Drogon was free. He could fly everywhere he wants to. Jon sighed and turned to the woman.  
"The damages will be compensated." He told her and he had no idea what to think. Daenerys was standing right next to him and frowned. She loved him but she was the Queen... not Jon. She knew he wanted to help but she ruled Meeren for years without him.   
"As soon as it becomes certain that you are not just imagined it." Dany corrected Jon then turned her back to the woman. He took a deep breath.   
"How we can be sure it won't happen again? How we can be safe?" The brown-haired woman continued.  
"You go too far with your words." Daenerys turned back to her. "Meeren is in save until I am here. But if you continue this... I will let the soldiers from Westeros to subjugate this city and whole Essos." She was on fire. "If you lied about what happened... I will know." She meant it. She meant every word. She gave an angry look to Jon then walked forward towards the Pyramid and the others followed her.

"I left some men there to look around and find out what happened," Daario told Dany at the map room. Almost everyone was there. They needed to see things clearly and they needed everyone's help.  
"Thank you." She nodded. She was still confused about it. She had no idea what happened. She just couldn't believe Drogon did that.  
"What if..."Jon started. "You are not going to like what I am going to say but what if... it was really Drogon."  
"No. He would never..."  
"Dany we have to consider every opportunity and..." Jon continued.  
"It was not him. I don't wanna hear any other word about it." She turned her back at him.   
"You cannot hide from the truth." He yelled back. Dany surprised. Daario just smiled under his nose. Dany and Jon were standing there face to face. The passion and tension between them were undeniable. Maybe Jon was the only one who can guide her... who can change her impulsive mood but that was not easy.  
"I know him. He is my child. Because you rode a dragon once you don't know them. Especially not him." She told to his face.  
"But you do." He answered and he did not take his eyes off of her.  
"I do." 

"I think she is right. It was not Drogon." Arya stated and stood up. Everyone was surprised especially Dany. She would never think Arya will ever choose her side over her brother. They were staring at her. "I... met with Drogon. Without you. He was ... tame. He could have been easily killed me, burn me... eat me. But he didn't. He only became wild when he saw the ravens." She sighed. She knew she was talking against Bran but that was the truth. She did not want to hide the truth. She wanted to see things clearly even if it hurts them.   
"At least your sister believes me," Dany told to Jon but did not look at him. He took a deep breath to answer but his eyes met with Arya's eyes and she shook her head. She was right... that debate makes no sense. Not in front of everyone.  
"Maybe there were ravens on the field." Daario stated " And Drogon wanted to burn them. That would explain a lot of things."   
"A possibility." Dany sighed. She still had doubts.  
"I can be wrong but... Bran can warg into ravens." Gendry surprised everyone he usually never talk in those meetings "is there any chance... he may can... warg into a dragon?" He frowned.  
"No." Dany shook her head.  
"Why not?" Jon asked her. "Why are you so sure? Because you know them? Him." He corrected himself. There is only one dragon now... no matter how it hurt Dany. "It can be possible."  
"Right. Then explain to me why he did not do it earlier?" She looked at him.  
"Maybe he did." Jon sighed. He thought back to King's Landing. He still wanted to believe it was not Dany. Not the woman he loved. Maybe ... it was Bran somehow. He wanted to continue but he had no idea how to tell her... them what he thinks. What he hoped... but Dany knew. She knew him. She knew what he was thinking.  
"No. He didn't." Dany sighed. "No matter how hard you wanna believe it was not me, it was me. Or a part of me. Not him, not Drogon. I did that thing, and it will haunt me forever." she told him then turned to the others. "I will never able to forgive myself ... what happened that day. And I have no right... to ask you to forgive me, but somehow I am here, and I am here because we have to defeat some greater evil than myself. His power ... Bran... he is powerful. More powerful than we ever imagined. That is sure, and I am also sure his hands were in this arson somehow. And ... it was not Drogon, no. For no reason, it was certainly not him. I don't know what happened in the fields and we need to find out." she finished her speech. "Before the people rebel and become their own enemy because they believe that woman... and what she might have seen."

"I am going to take care of it. Personally." Daario stretched himself and bowed a bit with his head.   
"Thank you." Dany nodded, then raised her eyes to Jon. That was not the so in love look, no... more the disappointed look. She thought they are over... the things that happened in King's Landing, both of them. She accepted, what he did, because he had to do it, but it seemed Jon still wanted to believe, it was not her... no matter where are they now. "That is all for today." she turned her back at them and walked out from the room. Alone. Unaccompanied. Jon waited there. He stayed there at the table and avoided to look, anyone.    
"Every damn time... " he started, when he noticed only Ser Davos stayed in the room "When I ... want to be honest with her. We are in the same situation." he hit the table.  
"It is hard enough for her. Can you imagine how hard it could be? Looking into our eyes, and tell us that thing?" Davos tried to make him understand. "She feels ... you have doubts in her."  
"I don't"  
"But she thinks you do. She thinks she is a monster, because of what she did. And you are the only one who can prove her she is not. Now I believe it was not her. Not the Queen we know. It was... some dark part of her, what died with her when you killed her. But she needs you to prove, you love her, despite the horrible things she did. You have to accept your past and her past too."  
"I did. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't accepted it." Jon sighed.   
"You would be here. Because you love her. But she needs more than your love." 


	55. Chapter 55

MEEREN

Jon entered into Missandei's room. He immediately saw Nesera sitting there with a book in her hands. Missandei was sleeping in her cradle.   
"Quietly" Nesera smiled at him. "She just recently falls asleep"   
Jon walked closer and nodded. He looked into the cradle. Her beautiful daughter was sleeping soundly. Her little mouth was a bit open, and Jon could have sworn he saw a smile on her face. After a couple of minutes, he turned to Nesera.  
"I thought... Daenerys will be here." he frowned and told her quietly "She always comes here when... she is upset." he sighed.   
"Another debate?" she raised her eyes to him.  
"I would not call it a debate, just... she is ... sometimes she is too strong, determined and confident. Even if she is not right." he told her.  
"She is a Queen. She has to be." Nesera lowered her head.  
"And sometimes she has to listen to the other's opinion. I want the best for her. I..."  
"She was alone all in her life." Nesera stood up "She had to learn how to ... get along, alone... she listens to you. Maybe not always, but she does."  
"Sometimes I don't feel that way." Jon sighed. "I should talk with her." he took a deep breath and turned to leave. Nesera just smiled at him. Ice and Fire. They really are.   
"My Lord." she stopped him. "Fire can melt ice, but the melted ice can extinguish fire."   
"What does that mean?" Jon wondered.   
"Both of you have to change. Both of you have to ... one must feel the other's feelings. Ice and fire only can unite that way." she told him "In the human language, I would call it... compromises." she searched for the right words. Jon nodded. She was right. They both have very bad nature... they were both leaders, and they could hardly accept when someone's opinion is different. They were generally convinced of their version of the truth. Jon walked out of the room and thinking. Daenerys ... brought the dragons back to life. Probably she knew what is she talking about when she says it was not Drogon. He should've accepted it, even if he doesn't understand that connection between her and the dragons. He also had some deep connection with Ghost, but it was different. A small little smile appeared on his face when he thought at Ghost. He missed him. That wolf was often for the best company for him. He could share his thoughts with him, and when he was talking to him loudly, things became clearer. Usually. In Westeros, many said, dire wolves are beasts and they belonged to the other side of the wall. Jon never agreed. He stopped for a minute and realized, maybe Dany feels the same way towards Drogon. No matter what the people say. Drogon and Ghost were beasts for other people but meant family for them. 

Jon went straight to Daenerys room. When he arrived there Daario just stepped out from her bedroom. He felt how his blood started to boil in his veins.   
"Came to apologize?" Daario asked him with a smirk. Probably he was the only one who enjoyed the tension between them at the council. He loved how he failed again and again when he wanted to control her.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" Jon sighed.  
"Not the same what you did. I would never question her feelings or her moves." He answered with a huge smile on his face.  
"Sure because you are a coward to do it," Jon answered.  
"Just not an idiot as you. What will be next? If you don't like her moves you'll just put a dagger to her heart again?"

That was the last sentence that he could say and Jon grabbed him by his neck and pressed him to the wall.  
"If you don't stop with your games I promise you... I am going to kill you. Leave her alone." Jon was almost yelling with him. His eyes were black. Daario got scared for a moment. He wanted to get out from his hands but somehow there was a huge power in Jon and he couldn't even move. "Do you understand?" Jon asked him while he was staring right to his face. Daario did not answer. "Do ... you... understand?" Jon asked again and squeezed his neck. He tried to nod. Jon took his hands off from him and took a step back. "Now just get out." He added then entered into Dany's room. He was almost blown up because he was so nervous. He wanted to kill him. Wanted to close this once and for all. He looked around but the room was empty. He frowned and he did not understand. Daenerys was not even there. Daario was just playing with him and his emotions again. He leaned to the wall and took a deep breath. Somehow he had to stop this feeling inside him or it won't end in a good way. But right at that moment, he was more worried about Daenerys. 

Dany was walking in the streets towards the huge field that burned down. She was wearing a cape, covered her hair and face. She wanted to find something. She just couldn't believe Drogon did that. She saw him flying over the Pyramid and she immediately leave in secret. She did not want any of them to join her. She just had enough of the men and their great ideas. Even Jon. He was so arrogant and he... he still denies... what she did. He wants to believe it was not her and it scared her. She was afraid... sooner or later he'll realize ... he can't love a monster. Because there in King's Landing she was a monster. Some demonic side of her came to the light and she couldn't control it. She did not want to control it. While she was walking she thought... what if that woman is right? What if she... what if she'll do this again? When she arrived at the barren field she saw the Second Sons soldiers. They were just walking away. Laughing and talking. They did not recognize her. She waited while they disappear then went forward. Now she was alone and she had a chance to find out the truth.

VOLANTIS

"Samwell Tarly" Kinvara opened the huge door of the temple and greeted him. He was surprised and just looking at the beautiful woman. Her light-colored eyes are lit. She could easily see deep into his soul. He felt that. He couldn't find the right words to answer. "The Great Grandmaster from Westeros... or now... something else?" she smiled at him.  
"I... do we know each other?" he stammered.  
"We expected your arrival," she answered mysteriously.   
"How?" Sam frowned. He really doesn't understand.   
"You have to learn and need to know many things Samwell Tarly. The world is more complex and not everything can be explained ... not everything is in your books. You have to look deeper. You have to learn how to believe." she was walking towards the middle of the big hall and Sam followed her while she was talking.   
"You... misunderstood something I..." he stepped closer to her, and she turned to him immediately. Looked deep into his eyes.   
"You did not come here to find answers?" Kinvara wondered.  
"I ... I ... want to go to Braavos, I just need a place where I can spend the night." he explained.  
"There are no answers to your problem in Braavos. The raven has already blurred this city. You have nothing to find there." she told him quietly while she seemed like somewhere else in her mind.  
"There are books and..."  
"Open your mind. That is the only way to find your answers." she placed her hand to his shoulder then leaned closer to his ear "That is the only way to survive. For you and for your family too." she whispered to his ear and then walked towards a door and entered another room. The mention of his family... made him worried. He just hoped Jon and Daenerys already sent some soldiers to ... check them. He just hoped... Gilly and the children are alright. 

SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH

Tormund and his company were traveling towards the Wall. He did not want to be a part of that great big war. He did not want to wait until Bran the big king... the Broken beheaded him. He knew he has to assure the safety of the northerners and also... he has to keep a second line for Jon. And for his Queen. Even if he had no idea what is the truth about the dragon queen... and her resurrection, but Jon was disappeared... now months ago. He had no idea what is going on with him. He had no idea where to search for him.   
"Stop!" he gestured to the riders behind him. They were in a forest, and he heard some noise from the trees. He rides a bit forward to look around.   
"Ghost! For fuck sake!" he almost screamed when the big white wolf stepped out from the trees. He got off from his horse and caressed the huge direwolf. "What are you doing here?" he asked him, then raised his head. Gilly and her children came out of the forest when they saw everything is alright.  
"You." Tormund straightened. "I know you"  
Gilly just nodded, and she was squeezing her children, both of them.  
"What are you doing here? Where is fatty? Sam?" he asked her and he was clearly surprised.  
"He left ... he ... "Gilly looked around. She looked afraid, she took a step closer to Tormund and only whispered her answer "He went to Essos. To help Jon and... the Queen."   
"What?"  
"He did not tell me too much. I... have no idea what is going on." she shook her head.   
"Why are you here?" Tormund asked her "Those children are too young to be here. Alone."  
"We were not alone" Gilly smiled a bit and looked down to Ghost. "He is some kind of... guardian angel. He found an abandoned house for us, but today... in the morning, he ... acted weird, he wanted us to leave. Probably he ... smelled you." Gilly explained.   
"You cannot stay here."  
"No. No, I can't. We.. can't." she lowered her head.  
"And you cannot go to Winterfell." Tormund rolled his eyes. "So... we are going behind the Wall."  
"And then?"   
"And then... somehow we figure out how to keep ourselves safe from the madness around Westeros," Tormund answered.

MEEREN

Dany was still on the field. She spotted Drogon above her head a couple of times, but he never landed. He was just circling around there. After an hour of searching, she spotted something black on the field. Something that not burned... She crouched and picked it up. It was a feather. A black feather. How ... how it could be possible it did not burn? That moment she was sure... it was another attack from Bran, and someone must have helped him from there. From Meeren. Maybe... the woman...  
"Her Majesty, personally. And alone. What a surprise." the same brown - hair woman walking towards her. "Where are your heroic knights? The two who tried to keep you save last time?" she smiled.  
"What happened here?" Daenerys did not pay any attention to her words.  
"I've already told you." She answered.  
"That you've told me, was a lie." she lifted the feather. "how interesting."  
"I would choose my words in your place, your Majesty" she walked closer "Now... it is you who are alone. Alone ... unprotected." while she was talking some other villagers came closer to them. They surrounded Dany.   
"Who are you?" Dany tried to act calm and confident, while she was staring at the face of the young woman.   
"Not that it is matters now... but my name is Vevienne," she answered.  
"You are not from Essos" Dany stated.  
"Sharp observation" she nodded towards the men behind Daenerys. They grabbed her by her arms. Dany raised her head, but Drogon was not there ...   
"You are going to regret if you don't let me go now," Dany told her.   
"Tomorrow... you'll be in a boat. On the way to King's Landing. Where you'll get your well-deserved punishment for killing thousands of innocent people." when she finished her sentence, someone stunned Dany. She became to feel dizzy and everything obscure around her. "You've made it so much easier." that was the last sentence of Vevienne what she could hear. 

"Jon." she whispered with her last breath before she became completely unconscious.


	56. Chapter 56

MEEREN

Jon started to worry. Daenerys was not in her room, not with her daughter... not anywhere around the Pyramid. He spotted Grey Worm at the hall.   
"Grey Worm. For a word." He went to him.  
"I don't think I can help you with anything." He answered with wood jaw and turned his back at him.  
"Have you seen her?" Jon did not give up.  
"Seen who?" Grey Worm took a deep breath.  
"Dany... the Queen. I ... can't find her anywhere." Jon was clearly worried. There was fear in his eyes, even the unsullied captain noticed it.   
"Must be with her daughter."   
"She is not. Not with her daughter, not in her room. Believe me, I tried to find her everywhere." Jon was trying to convince him.   
"What happened?" Daario stepped to them.  
"Where is she?" Jon turned to him, with fire in his eyes. "I know she was not in her room, when you were there, so ... where is she?"  
Daario face changed. He also tried to find Dany. He wanted to have some moments with her, without her new love... but he failed. He hesitated for some seconds.   
"Daario!" Jon asked him again.  
"I don't know." he sighed. "I was searching for her."   
"She couldn't leave the Pyramid without escort, right?" Jon raised his eyes to Grey Worm, then turned to Daario. "Right?"  
"Maybe you were the one who persecuted her... with your dumb words," Daario stated. Jon took a step closer to him.  
"I have no time for this right now. Daenerys is missing. We have to find her."   
"She must be there somewhere, I am sure she did not leave." Grey Worm answered.   
"Find her. Call your men and find her. NOW!" he raised his voice then walked forward, towards the exit. 

Jon knew Dany went out several times. She often took a walk around Meeren but ... back then her dragon did not burn down fields and animals. When they were there at the meadow it was clear... those people wanted her to fail. Maybe Daario was right, and his words were the main reason why she left. Drogon flew through his head. Jon followed him with his eyes. He just felt there is something wrong. He couldn't explain... but he just knew it.  
"Jon." Arya looked at him. She has just arrived back to the Pyramid.  
"Where were you? Have you seen Dany? Was she with you?" He asked one question by another without waiting for the answer. He grabbed his sister by her shoulders and staring at her face.  
"Jon, what is going on?" Arya shook her head. She really had no idea.  
"She wasn't with you," Jon stated and sighed.  
"No. I was alone. But... what happened?"  
"I don't find her." he answered, "I looked everywhere and..."  
"She is a grown-up woman. She can take care of herself." Arya frowned "She survived for years without you do not forget that. Probably, she just needed some... time alone, after that council meeting. I am sure she is okay, just... "she tried to calm him down.  
"You may right" Jon sighed, but he still had this weird feeling. Probably he worried too much, but of course, he did. He loved her, and he would never survive if something is happening with her. 

When Daenerys came to mind, she felt how her hands were tied together. She was in a very dark place. There was hardly any light. One or two candles gave some lighting in the room. She saw some shadows moving outside the room... through the gap under the door. She tried to focus, to hear some words. She was sure she is still in Meeren... somewhere hidden.   
"We must take her with the child." she heard how a man was talking.  
"We cannot catch the child. Not yet... It is even a miracle we could catch her. I would've never thought she is that reckless to come here alone. Without any guards. But it seems that strange King knows how to shape the threads." she knew that voice. That was Vevienne. So she was right. That was Bran's plan... but... she still had no idea, how he could control Drogon to...   
"You awake!" the woman entered the room and interrupted her thoughts. She closed the door behind herself, and Dany immediately spotted the small dagger fastened to her belt. "I thought you'll be knocked out till the morning. It would have been easier, and better for you." she poured a glass of water for herself, and drank in front of Dany. She was thirsty. The temperature was even hotter in this hidden, small room. "you are no longer so talkative and brave." she placed the glass to the table. "Do not misunderstand me. It is not against you. I don't know you. I don't care what you did." she was talking continously. Dany's face told everything that she felt at that moment. She was angry, filled with hate and feared. Not because of herself. She was worried about her daughter.  
"You'll not get away with this." she finally formed some words and looked at her face.   
"I've already got away with this. I mean... we've been watching you. You often disappeared from their eyes for hours. Walking around the city, being proud of what you did. We just needed to ... coaxed you again. Alone."   
"How did you... control him?" Dany took a deep breath.  
"That is my favorite part." Vevienne laughed loudly "To be honest I was afraid, you can convince the others it was not Drogon. Cuz it was not him. You were right, but the others... I saw doubts in their eyes. Especially your lover. That lower one is that, right?" She frowned "Oh, those puppy eyes. I remember when a man looked at me in that way." 

Dany lowered her head and sighed.   
"So you burned down the field. Set on fire." Dany stated.  
"Oh, it was not that easy." she had a smirk on her face. "We needed some eyewitnesses. Not just me. It was dark. I had no idea that King has that huge power. He sent ravens... many ravens. They moved as one. Formed a huge beast and I just needed to set the fire in time." she shrugged her shoulders.   
"You forgot I have a real dragon." Dany answered "And he'll find me. And set you fire" Dany answered and tried to act calm and firmly.   
"Oh." She made a face. "Bad news ... but not for us. More for your dragon, because we got some pretty useful weapons from Westeros too." she leaned closer to her. "Do you remember the Scorpions?"  
Fear came to Dany's eyes. She remembered. She remembered how those arrows went through Rhaegal's chest... and wings. She saw what those arrows can do... and she knew Drogon is more clever than any of them was. Now she understood, why he left her there. Why he did not land next to her in the fields when they captured her.   
"As I see... you remember." Vevienne smiled.  
"They will find me. And you're gonna die," she told straight to her face.  
"Yeah, when they find out... that you probably in trouble, kidnapped, disappeared... everyone is going to look for you. All of the unsullied, the dothrakies... the Second Sons, and in this way... it will be so much easier to let us fulfill the King's other wish." 

She did not have to ask. Daenerys knew. She ... and Bran wanted her daughter. Wanted the last Targaryen heir... because she meant danger for him. Probably he also knew the things they get to know. Probably he knew until Missandei is alive... his life is in danger.   
"Her father would never let you hurt her." The anger was growing on Daenerys. "No matter what you expect. He would rather let me die than his child," she told her. Vevienne pulled out her dagger and pressed it to her throat.   
"We'll see. To be honest, I'll get enough money and land for you. That little bastard... don't really matter. Well, it matters for the King, but not me." she explained while Dany felt how the dagger scratching her throat. "Tik - Tok. You don't have too much time. The ship is almost ready. We don't even have to wait the morning. And you can be the Queen of the dead people." she straightened and started to walk away.  
"You may miss it, but that is not so easy to kill me. Once I'm dead yet I'm here. And I will take revenge on my enemies with Fire and Blood. You can take it as a promise." Daenerys added before she could leave the room. Vevienne was not a shy little girl, her words did not scare her... more the roar that came from the air. Drogon was still around she knew it, but never enough close to being captivated... or to get killed. Maybe the ones who said dragons are intelligent creatures were right... 

Jon and the soldiers have literally turned the Pyramid upside down, and he ordered the unsullied to search Dany meanwhile doing the patrol in the streets. He couldn't calm down, meanwhile, everyone tried to convince him there is nothing wrong. It was weird for him. He couldn't explain it was just because... they had some disagreement again, and he had no chance to talk about it with her... or it is because there is something wrong with her. He entered into Missandei's room. At least he wanted to be sure, she is okay. The little girl was crying. Bitter and loud.   
"Thank God you are here." Davos looked at him. "Nesera told me hours ago to stay here with her, but she disappeared since then. And she is continously crying. I don't know what is going on." he was clearly worried.   
"Why you did not call me." Jon frowned and went to his daughter. Raised her up to his arms, but she hacked and he almost dropped her accidentally.   
"I did not want to leave the room without her," Davos told him, and now Jon understood. He placed her back to the cradle and caressed her small face. "Darling," he whispered. "There is something wrong," Jon stated.  
"Those are not soothing words," Davos warned him, but Jon straightened up and look at to Davos. "There is something wrong with Dany. I was just guessing but now I am sure." the fear went through his veins. Why he let all the others ... keep him back.   
"That not means..." Davos saw how he is afraid.  
"She never cried that loud. That long. That... " Jon looked down at her daughter. "We have to Daenerys. NOW!" he almost ordered Davos.  
"Wait." the old man stopped him. "Think with a clear mind. I know you worry about her, but she would never forgive you if you leave Missandei here without any guard. Think about it. Maybe it is just a distraction. If there is ... if something happened with her... You have to stay with your daughter. There is no one else, who can keep her as safe as you can." he placed his hand to his shoulder.   
"I need to find her." Jon looked to Davos, deep into his eyes. "You know I have to. Arya can..."  
"Jon." Davos was still not sure he made the right decision.

"My Lord." Nesera was standing at the door. She was clearly knew something. She was scared.   
"Where were you?" Davos asked her, but Jon waved him to be in silence.   
"What happened? Where is she?"  
"I don't know for sure, but I see darkness in the flames. I see wings. Black wings, chains, fire... and some sails. I think who captured her, wants to take her to Westeros. To your brother."  
"How do you know she is captured?" Davos took a step forward.  
"I don't know. I ... just saw that. And a face, a woman. A Woman I...." she tried to remember all the things she saw. "I had a bad feeling, and ... I just felt I need to take a look at the flames. I..."  
"It is alright," Jon told her and nodded, then turned to Davos. "Call Arya. I need her. Here."  
"Do you know where to find her?" Davos asked him  
"I am almost sure." He took a deep breath and went back to the cradle. Missandei was still crying ... and he knew... her daughter safety is the first. No matter how he wanted to just go there and rip everyone heart out for Dany. 


	57. Chapter 57

MEEREN

"Where were you?" Jon asked his sister nervously when she finally entered into the map room. "I asked you to come immediately!"   
"I am not your subject. I am your sister. And I am here to help." she answered confidentially, and they were staring at each other. Jon took a deep breath and sighed. Arya saw how much he worries. She walked closer to him and placed her hand to his shoulder.   
"Everything will be fine. We'll find her," she told him quietly, meanwhile, Gendry was standing right behind her in silence.   
"No." Jon took a deep breath and turned to her. "You have to stay here. I need someone who keeps my daughter in save."  
"I can do that" Gendry took a step forward, and both of the Starks raised their eyes at him. "I mean. Arya is a great warrior, you need her there, if ... I... want to help."  
"I appreciate it but... "Jon started.  
"You can handle the hammer well, but that is not enough," Arya answered to him. Gendry gave him an angry look. He was disappointed. He considered himself a good warrior but he felt in that moment, he'll never be good enough for the Starks. "But... he is right" Arya continued "You need me there. We don't know how many men they have, and we can't attack them with an army. One bad move and she'll die or Missandei. I know you wanna save them but you have to think with a clear mind."  
"We are going with you too." Daario took a step forward. Jon made a face, but he knew... he needs him, and the Second Sons, they knew the city the best. He was still mad at Daario. For many things, but now he had to put aside his their differences. Daenerys would want the same. He raised his head and nodded towards Daario.  
"And we also going with you." Grey Worm stepped ahead.  
"No. We can't take an army there. Just 10 good men. Nothing else." Jon frowned. "The unsullied is one of the best-trained armies in the whole world, I won't deny it, but not for this task."   
Grey Worm stepped ahead to say something, but Daario stopped him and grabbed his shoulder.  
"He is right." 

Everyone was surprised in the room. That was a rare moment when these two men agreed on something. Even they were surprised, but now both of them wanted one thing. Save Daenerys.   
"Your task..." Jon started "Is to keep my daughter in save. To keep... her daughter in save" he made a clarification "Because she would never forgive to any of us if something happens with Missandei." he looked around.   
"I would have a suggestion" Yara started. 

KING'S LANDING

"Where is the King?" Tyrion asked Podrick.   
"He sent me away. He has been locked in his room for hours now," he answered, and sighed.  
"You spend a lot of time with him. Didn't you notice something strange?"  
"He is strange" Podrick leaned closer and almost whispered.  
"I know." Tyrion rolled her eyes "But anything stranger than usual?"   
Podrick did not answer. He just stood there in silence. He was a loyal soldier, no matter who he served. Not because he feared his life, just because he was that kind of man. A loyal and noble one.   
"Podrick" Tyrion saw there is something wrong, and he tried again. "You can tell me, I want to help."   
He looked at the door, then looked down at Tyrion.   
"What did you see?" Tyrion frowned. He really wanted to know. He was more surer day by day, he made the wrong decision when he offered to choose Bran, The Broken to be their King. "Pod."  
"I did not see it. I just heard." he started. "I heard he... shouting."  
"Shouting what?"   
"Ahm..." Podrick hesitated.   
"Podrick. Tell me!" Tyrion insisted. "What did you hear?"  
"My Lords" Sansa entered into the hall, where they were talking. She nodded towards them, Tyrion rolled his eyes. He wanted to know what is going on, and Sansa arrived in the worst minute.   
"I ... I have to go. I have to prepare lunch for the King." Podrick stuttered, then walked away from them.   
"What are you doing here in silence? You wanted to convince him about your thoughts?" Sansa took a step forward and crossed her fingers.  
"You know that I am right. You feel it" Tyrion answered.   
"I just know, soon my army arrives, and we'll protect the Kingdom from the enemy. Before she burns everything to the ground." Sansa told him, then started to walk towards the door, to meet with her brother, but the guards stopped her. 

"No one can enter. It is the King's command." one of them told her.  
"I am the Queen in the North. I am his sister."  
"He said, no one. Leave." the guard told her without any respect. She turned to Tyrion and looked at him questioningly. He shrugged his shoulder, then turned to leave. He knew... he needed to find a way to escape. Like the others... did... but he knew. He made the greatest sin of all. He had nowhere to go. He had no friends and no family anymore. He never needed friends, but right at that moment, he felt he is on the wrong side.  Not because of Daenerys. He was still mad at her, he still felt he made the right choice, but maybe her child is different. That child was innocent, so as Jon Snow. He ... should've ... found a way somehow, to ... made Jon the King of the Six Kingdoms. He should have...

MEEREN

Jon and his company were walking towards the gate of the Pyramid. Arya, Gendry and Daario were with him.   
"Are you sure it is the best way?" Arya asked him.  
"I have no other choice." He answered and he placed his hand to the edge of his sword, just he wanted to make sure it is there. He left his precious daughter to Davos and Yara. He hoped he made the right decision. He was not sure in anything right at that moment. Nesera promised them she'll try to ask the help from the Lord, but they were not sure, what does that mean.   
"Anni Lord" A dothraki soldier stopped them. Jon frowned he still had difficulties with the language. "Jin chiori ajjin looking ha yer" he continued. Jon looked to Arya but she shook her head.   
"A woman is looking for you" Daario translated for him, and smirked. He enjoyed when he was better in something than Jon Snow. "fin ajjin mae?" Daario turned to the dothraki soldier.  
"Anha avvos tiholat mae" he answered. Jon hated he doesn't understand. He needed to learn that language, but right now, that was not important.   
"What did he said?" Jon asked.  
"They don't know her." Daario answered, then turned to the soldier "Fichat mae."  
The soldier turned to leave, then Jon looked at Daario questioningly.   
"I told them to bring her here," he told him.  
"We don't have time for this" Jon almost yelled with him, but the next moment the soldiers returned with a woman. Jon couldn't breathe. It was the same woman, the brown-haired, brown-eyed one, who told them Drogon burned down the field. He stepped closer to her.

"Where is she?" he yelled and caught her throat at that moment. He couldn't control himself. He knew it was her. He knew she did something with Daenerys.   
"JON!" Arya almost jumped next to him. "Jon, it won't help."  
"I..." The woman tried to talk, but Jon squeezed her throat too close.  
"Where is she?" he asked her again, and he did not even pay attention to his sister nor anyone else.   
"Let her go." Nesera arrived at the hall. "It is not the one who you think she is." she walked down in the stairs. Jon was still holding her by her throat and she tried to escape from his hand. "My Lord." Nesera arrived next to him. "It is not her."  
"What are you talking about?" Jon shook his head, and let the woman go, he was staring at Nesera then turned back to the woman.   
"What are you doing here?" Nesera looked at the stranger, who was clearly scared and tried to breathe normally. "I thought you left.  
"You know each other?" Jon asked her. "She is responsible for the disappearance of Daenerys." Jon was almost yelling, he was mad, and he felt how the anger filled his veins.   
"No. Not she" Nesera answered with the usual calmness. "Her sister." she looked back to the woman.   
"I am here to help." the woman tried to form words. "We did not meet. My name is Liliyana, Vevienne ... who you've already met, is my twin sister."  
"Do you really think I believe it?" Jon frowned.  
"It is the truth," Nesera answered instead of her. "They are twins."  
"What the fuck?" Daario asked.   
"What are you doing here?" Nesera ignored Daario comment and turned back to Liliyana. "You should've left Essos when you left Volantis and the temple."  
"We don't have time for this, you know that" she answered to Nesera and then turned to Jon. "My sister ... for her... money means more than anything"  
"Not that it doesn't mean everything for you too," Nesera stated.  
"I've made a mistake, and I tell you everything, but now, if we stand longer here and debating... it will be too late." Liliyana tried to convince them.  
"Why should we trust you?" Arya raised her eyebrow.   
"It's a good question." Jon agreed and stared at the woman. 

"Why else would I come here alone? I just hoped you won't kill me, but we have no time for that. If you want to save the Dragon Queen, we have to go."  
"Why are you helping us?" Jon asked her.   
"Because ..." she took a deep breath "she did not just murder sheep and cows. She killed the ones who did not agree with her, and... she wanna help to kill an innocent child." she raised her eyes to Nesera "The child, who can bring the dawn."  
"I thought you are done believing," Nesera told her sarcastically.   
"I did. But we cannot deny they both came back from death." Liliyana looked at Jon. "There must be a reason why they are here. There must be a reason why ice and fire are united. I know... you have no reason to ... believe me, but I want to help." she looked at Jon. "I know where she is. And we have to hurry to save her before they put her to that boat because if it happens, you have no chance to save her."  
Jon took a deep breath a lowered his head. He took a step towards the woman.   
"If you fool me..." He started.  
"If I fool you, I am gonna die. I betrayed my own sister, and she'll easily kill me for this. So I have nothing to lose. I have denied the Lord of Light, but he shows me the path again. If you let me take a step back to this path." she had fear in her eyes but she looked honest. Jon couldn't trust her with all his heart. He betrayed too many times earlier. "You have no better option than to trust me." she continued. Jon turned to his company. Arya just stared at the woman, Gendry nodded towards Jon. Daario just stood there and played with his dagger. Jon turned to Nesera. He opened his mouth to ask her, but she answered before he could.  
"She was my sister once. Maybe she was the light ... I saw in the flames. The help what we all need." 

Jon was still confused and uncertain, but the woman was right. He had no better option than trust her. He would do everything to save his family, no matter the price, and it was more obvious every day... Bran cannot be saved. Not anymore. He was something darker than he ever thought. He was The Great Evil itself, the real darkness. The darkness that wants to destroy his life, and his happiness. He swore in that minute to himself... if he has to, he'll kill his own brother, with his own hands, for his family. For his loved ones. 


	58. Chapter 58

KING'S LANDING

"He is still there? Locked in his room?" Tyrion asked Podrick. They met at the corridors in King's Landing.   
"Yes." Pod nodded. He was clearly confused and looked uncertain.   
"You wanted to tell me something... before Lady... Queen Sansa disturbed us. You were talking about ... you heard something" Tyrion really wanted to know what is going on.   
"I... probably I did not hear anything at all." Pod hesitated and lowered his head.   
"Podrick, you can tell me anything. Even if you think... it is ... a bad thing." Tyrion took a step closer. "What did you hear?"  
"Not here," he answered quietly and walked forward. Tyrion looked after him, then followed him. He was going straight to the catacombs. That was a quiet place. He also knew... Bran is able to see everything, and he did not want to get in trouble. They needed some hidden place... where the ravens cannot appear so easily.   
"It is strange we think this place is so safe," Tyrion stated with a weird smile. He knew... they cannot be sure. They had no idea what is Bran capable of. They just hoped... he can't see them there. Hidden below the ground.   
"I am afraid of him." Podrick took a deep breath.  
"What do you mean?" Tyrion frowned.  
"He... I spend a lot of time with him. And... he is weirder every day. He ... It's like he is starting to..."   
"Lose his mind?" Tyrion saw he was afraid to say it loud. Podrick just nodded. "Since when you saw those signs? On him?"  
"He was always different, and more silent than any other people who I know." Podrick told him "But... he is not even with us. Most of his time... he ... is a raven. Warg into a raven. I... don't know how to say it." Pod blurted it, he wanted to finish that talk as soon as it is possible.  
"I know what you mean. He did not really care about his duty as a King. He missed the last few council meetings too." Tyrion agreed.  
"It is not just that."   
"What did you hear last time?" Tyrion still wanted to know. He needed to know. He already knew... he was almost sure, they are on the wrong side, but ... he had nowhere to go. He cannot just go to Meeren. He cannot just ... show up and ask her forgiveness, because she would never forgive him. And she made a sin. A horrible sin. Daenerys was not even better than Bran. Jon was. But Jon Snow probably would kill him too in the first minute. He betrayed him. He used him and he made him kill the love of his life. "Podrick. What was he shouting?"  
"Burn them all" Podrick looked straight to Tyrion's eyes, and that moment they both were afraid. 

MEEREN

Where the hell were you?" Vevienne asked her sister when she arrived back to the hidden cottage, where they held Daenerys. Liliyana was not sure, they plan will work, but she needed to try something. She wanted to save that little girl, because... if the prophecies are true... and if the real darkness is still threatening them... she just can't help the darkness to win. She was a good woman in heart. She always was. Some teachings of the Lord was too much for her. She couldn't identify with those... especially when it was about sacrificing children. So she left them... but that was not easy. "I asked you something." Vevienne went closer to her.   
"I just... had a feeling I have to go for a walk." Liliyana answered, "And ..."  
"And?"   
"And there is someone who you should meet." she stepped to the door and opened it. Arya took a step inside and looked around.   
"Who the hell are you?" Vevienne frowned and staring at her. Arya did not answer, just walked around and took a closer look at everything. She was cold and confident. She was not scared. There were two tall and muscular men behind Vevienne. Arya knew she had to be careful. If she kills her now... which she could easily have done... it may cause Dany's death too. "Everyone is deaf today? I asked who the hell are you?" Vevienne was nervous.  
"My name is Arya Stark." she raised her eyes to her. "I am the King's sister."  
"That is a lie."  
"Is it? My name is Arya Stark from Winterfell and my brother, the King sent me here, to take care of the things which you failed to do." she continued.  
One of the men went to Vevienne and told something to her quietly. She looked at Arya and frowned. She started to walk closer to the desk. Arya immediately spotted the dagger there.  
"I would not do it in your place. By the time you blink one, I would easily kill you. But none of us want that" Arya was sarcastic. Vevienne looked at her and stopped. They were looking into each other's eyes for seconds. 

"My friend told me, you belong to them. You are living in the Pyramid with them. If that is true ... then you are a liar." Vevienne told her.  
"That is true." Arya smiled. "Be close to your friends, and closer to your enemies. I had to believe them I am on their side. I had to find their weaknesses."  
"And yet you did not hurt them, or killed them," Vevienne answered.  
"Oh, may I miss something did the King ordered you to kill them? If you do ... he won't be grateful, I can guarantee it." Arya did not take her eyes off of the woman. "He needs them alive. Especially the little child. And yet you screw this too. As I saw a couple of hours ago... their daughter is still in the Pyramid."   
"We are working on it." Vevienne started to be uncertain.   
"How?" Arya asked and frowned, but there was no answer. "As I see you need me to get their daughter.   
"I still don't believe you."  
"I was there. I was there in King's Landing and I saw how the people and children burned. I want to take revenge on her." Arya face changed. She was talking so serious and her eyes were showing how determined she is. "Where is she?"  
Vevienne looked at her sister.   
"I will tell if you tell us how we can catch their daughter," she answered.  
"You still don't understand the rules. It is me who make the rules. I wanna see her. I wanna tell it to her face, that she is going to die... in pain. Just as her daughter." Arya answered. "Then when I see she is alive... maybe I can tell how to get that little bastard."

"What took that long?" Jon and his company waited outside. Hidden. He did not want to wait. He did not want to agree on the plan. Now he was not just worrying about Dany, but Arya too. His sister took too much danger to walk there alone.   
"I found the scorpions." Daario arrived back to them. "There are two. We can easily destroy those if we are fast enough."   
"We have to wait," Jon answered. "We need to know where Dany is. We have to follow the plan. If we start to destroy those without thinking, they got to know we are here."   
"It is a screwed up plan" Daario answered.  
"Did you have any better plan?" Jon straightened and stared at him.   
"Kill them all." Daario shrugged his shoulder. "I am good at two things. In killing and in women," he answered with a smirk and spun his dagger.   
"We won't attack anyone until Arya doesn't give us the sign," Jon answered.   
"If she is gonna die, it will be your fault. I hope you know that." Daario took a step closer.  
"Do not threaten me," Jon answered to him.   
"Hey." Gendry cut the debate. "Look". he pointed towards the cottage. The door opened and Arya stepped out with the twins. They were walking to another house and opened the cellars door. 

They were walking down there.   
"She is here." Vevienne pointed to the door. Arya looked to Liliyana, and she nodded.  
"Wait me, here," Arya ordered them.   
"No" Vevienne stepped right in front of her. "You cannot think, I just let you go alone."   
"You are not an easy case," Arya stated. "Fine." she rolled her eyes. Vevienne went forward and opened the door. Because of the sudden light, Dany barely could see her visitors. That moment she was afraid. She thought it is the time... and they took her to Westeros.   
"Here. The great Queen." Vevienne said sarcastically. Arya stepped closer and Dany raised her eyes to her. After a couple of seconds, she could see her clearly. At the first moment, she had no idea what to think. Maybe... Arya was against her? Maybe she never really forgive her? Maybe... that was her plan all time along?  
"You did not expect me, did you?" Arya smiled at her, and Dany couldn't read anything from her face. She was walking around her, like a vulture... "I waited for this moment." Arya continued.   
"How could you..."  
"I've told you many times, you are not my Queen." she made a face and looked down at her. "My brother will be so happy."  
"Arya, please. Think about Jon." Dany whispered to her. She was almost begging her.  
"Jon betrayed his own family. He supports a murderer. This is his choice, but with that move, he signed his own death sentence." Arya was still walking around her. "And your child ... that disgusting little worm... will die in screaming" she almost laughed and then grabbed her hair from the back. Vevienne enjoyed the situation and laughed loudly. "Just as you," Arya told her, then pushed her face forward, then walked back to Vevienne.   
"Keep her here. I bring the child," she told her and left the room. Vevienne and Liliyana both followed her. The door closed and there was dark again in the room. "Thank you" Dany closed her eyes, and sighed. She held the dagger behind her back, in her hands. A dagger, that Arya placed there when she was standing right behind her. She tried to concentrate, to cuts the ropes with this. 

Arya and the twins arrived back to the ground, and Arya looked to the direction where Jon should be. She pulled out Needle and spun it. Two guards immediately stepped next to Vevienne, to protect her. Arya did not want to hurt her. She just wanted to give the sign to Jon and the others. She was staring her sword, and then raised her eyes to Vevienne.  
"Do not sail her, until I back with the child. Believe me. The King will be more grateful for the two of them." Arya told them, then placed back Needle to its place.   
"How do you wanna take her here?"  
"It is my task. Not yours." she frowned, then walked away.   
"I don't trust her," Vevienne stated.  
"You should. I think she really wants to take revenge. The Targaryens did many sins against her family. She has all the reasons to hate her." Liliyana answered to her sister.  
"How do you know it?" she frowned.  
"I read. You should too." Liliyana smiled.

"That was the sign," Daario told Jon when they spotted Arya and her sword.  
"Let's wait, until she is out," he answered, but by the time he finished the sentence, Daario was not there. He and some of the Second Sons left them there, to destroy one of the scorpions. Not a minute later, Jon heard the clashing of swords.  
"Fuck that man" he rolled his eyes and jumped up to go after them.   
"What is that noise?" Vevienne looked around, but she did not see anything. She turned to Liliyana. She did not expect that. She thought they wait more before they attack. "You betrayed me." Vevienne started to shout. "YOU BETRAYED ME!" she pushed her sister to the ground and then turned to the guards. "No one can go close to that fucking queen. Understand? Take her to the ship, and leave with her as soon as you can." she ordered the guards, and they nodded. 

"You are in huge trouble my little sister," she told to Liliyana, and she was ready to kill her at that moment. Without any hesitation. 


	59. Chapter 59

MEEREN

"I am your sister," Vevienne told to Liliyanna, who was laying on the floor.   
"You wanna kill an innocent child."  
"For our family!" she shouted with her "I wanted to achieve everything, what our parents couldn't give us"   
"For what price?" Lilyanna eyes were on tears.  
"It doesn't matter." Vevienne took a step closer and threatened her sister with a dagger. She grabbed her by her dress and pulled her close to herself. "Never betray family" she whispered to her, and she wanted to stab her, but in the last moment, she was stopped by someone. She felt how a sword touched her back.  
"Let her go," Arya told her. "Now."

Meanwhile, Jon and Daario with the Second Sons killed some of their men and destroyed one of the Scorpions.   
"Go find the other, I have to find her," Jon ordered Daario, but he stopped him.  
"I am coming with you."   
"Do not play the great hero. Just destroy that big structure, and Drogon can come and help us."  
"Drogon is not even here." Daario rolled his eyes, but in the next moment they heard the huge roar from above and suddenly Drogon flew through over their heads. He did not leave them too much time to react and at the next moment he just burned down the other Scorpion to the ground. Jon gave a satisfied smile to Daario.   
"What did you say?" he frowned.   
"JON!" Arya shouted for him, but he couldn't go there. Some others stopped them, and they started to fight. 

The guards entered into the cellar, where Daenerys should be, but when they entered her chair was empty. They looked at each other, then one of them screamed when he felt a dagger went through his ankle. After she stabbed him, she jumped up and closed the other to the room. She panted and leaned to the wall. She heard the clashes of the swords and the screams from above, and then she heard something else. "Drogon" she stated and almost run-up in the stairs. When she opened the gate to the ground and looked around she surprised. She saw Arya was standing face to face at Vevienne, and the other woman - who looked the same as she - was standing right next to them.   
"I am glad you know how to use it." Arya smiled at her. Dany nodded with a smile.   
"Thank you," she told her and then looked around.   
"The two big assholes?"   
"Locked them there" Dany answered, then she spotted two other men coming towards to Arya "Watch out" she warned her, and Arya immediately turned to them and they started to fight. Vevienne wanted to run away at that moment but Dany stood in her way. Holding the dagger in her hand, pointed towards the evil woman.   
"I told you. It is not that easy to kill me" Dany stated, and she heard Drogon's roar again from the air.   
"My Queen, watch out!" Liliyanna yelled to Daenerys and she turned. A man was attacking her, but before he could reach her, he has fallen to the floor. Blood came out from his mouth. It was Jon. He saved her. They smiled at each other and felt relieved. They forgot everything around them for a second... for a too-long second. Vevienne used it, and she grabbed Daenerys from behind and placed a dagger to her throat.   
"Dany!" Jon stepped ahead.   
"Stay there. Stay there or I am going to kill her." she was pulling Daenerys with herself towards the wall.   
"Let her go," Jon told her.  
"No." Vevienne was determined. Arya stepped next to Jon and they were facing Vevienne.  
"You have no choice," Arya told her.   
"But I swear I take her with me to the dead if you step closer" she answered. Her eyes went wild a the moment when Drogon landed right behind Jon and Arya. He roared loudly. Arya jolted a bit, Jon raised his eyes to the huge beast, then he looked back to Dany. He saw, how Daario grabbed Liliyana and dragged her out from there.   
"You should give up," Jon told to Vevienne and stepped closer. Drogon kept his eyes on Daenerys and the woman, who captured her. She was pulling Dany with herself, backing more and more. Daenerys looked at Jon for a minute, deep into his eyes. He did not understand. He knew she is up to do something, but he had no idea, what is she going to do. She closed her eyes, and Jon's eyes widen. He felt Drogon breath so close. He saw his huge face from the corner of his eyes. "Dracarys" Dany whispered, and Drogon just breathed fire to her and to Vevienne and everything caught in flames. 

"NO!" Jon almost jumps there, but Daario caught his arm and pulled him back. "NO! Let me go" but Daario did not let him go and Arya helped him to hold Jon back. Arya shooked and her mouth fall open. She did not believe in her own eyes. Drogon burned Daenerys alive... The flames were huge, the houses were on fire in a minute. They did not see anything, they just heard the screams of Vevienne.  
"How could you do!" Jon turned to Drogon and his eyes were on tears. "What the hell did you do!" He was yelling loudly. The flames forced them to take some steps back. Jon still couldn't breathe. He was out of his mind. The others arrived there too. They were standing there and watching the flames. The flames that devoured everything and... everyone. Arya placed her hand to Jon's arms. "No." He whispered quietly and fell to his knees. Drogon spread his wings and flew up to the air. Jon followed him with his eyes, and he promised at that moment, he'll kill Drogon once, for what he did. 

"Something is burning" Nesera stated. She was standing at the balcony in the Pyramid and saw the smoke around.   
"What?" Davos stepped next to her and frowned. Yara just looked out in the window, but she did not step away from the baby. She promised to Jon... but the more important thing... she made an oath to her Queen when she arrived there. She had to keep that oath. No other child in the world was so guarded. The Iron Borns, the Dothrakies ... the Unsullied. All the armies were around and they were waiting for a possible attack.   
"I hope they are..." Davos started.  
"They are dragons." Nesera looked at him. "Now... both of them are dragons." she turned back to the direction of the flames. 

"Look"  
"No. It cannot be possible."  
"It is."   
The people started to whispering behind Jon and his company and he turned to the direction of the flames. He saw the shape of a woman. He tried to see it better and stepped closer. He took a deep breath, and he thought it is just his imagination. Daenerys walked out from the flames. She was naked. Totally naked, Her hair barely covered her breasts, and she was walking out from the flames, as it was the most natural thing in the world. Daario smiled and knelt down, just like the Second Sons. Arya was amazed. She shocked. She looked to Gendry, who couldn't take his eyes off of Daenerys. Not just because she was naked, but because of what she did. After a couple of seconds later, Jon came to mind and jumped up... then walked ... almost ran to her. Placed his arms around her to cover her from the others. He couldn't put anything to her, and he hated it, but she was alive. Dany snuggled to his chest, and she almost disappeared in his arms. She felt how fast his heart was beating. She smiled a bit and placed her palm there. Jon tried to breathe, he tried to talk, but he couldn't.   
"Can we go home?" Dany asked him quietly, and he nodded with tears in his eyes and gave a kiss to her forehead. Arya walked there and handed some kind of blanket to her, to cover her body. Dany smiled at her and Jon placed it around her, then raised her into his arms. 

"The Unburnt" Liliyanna was looking at them and realized, it is not just a myth. Or a legend. It was the truth. She was... a miracle herself. She saw many things at the Red Temple but that thing amazed her and amazed everyone. She got her faith back... in the Lord. And she knew where she belongs if they accept her of course. 

KING'S LANDING

"NO! NO NO NO NO" Bran was shouted in his room loudly, nervously... evicted from himself. The guards entered immediately but he threw a cup from the desk towards them "GET OUT!" he was yelling with them. Tyrion tried to go into the room between the two huge soldiers, and thanks to his stature it was not hard for him. He nodded towards the guards and then turned to Bran. He was staring at him and walking closer to him very cautiously.   
"Your Grace." He started, but Bran did not even look at him. He took some deep breaths and squeezed the handrail of the wheelchair. "Anything wrong? Can I... Can I help?" Tyrion continued.  
"The northern troops?" Bran asked him.  
"Arrived, they need some rest after the long road but..."  
"We don't have time to rest." he raised his eyes to Tyrion. Those eyes were so empty. So emotionless.   
"I understand your... nervousness but... we have to think with a clear mind. We can't hurry ... run into a war. We have to be prepared. She still has one dragon, and ... I saw how they are growing. He must be ... bigger and stronger now. More than a year passed." Tyrion tried to bring him to mind.  
"We have enough scorpions to defeat that beast, and wildfire"   
"Wildfire?" Tyrion eyes widen. "Those are... exploded in the fire when she... burned down the city.  
"Do you really think, I did not take care of the supply?" Bran asked back.  
"It is not a good solution. I..." Tyrion started but he saw it doesn't matter what he says. "Wildfire ended many lives in Westeros. Many families died because of it."  
"Many more died because of the Targaryen slut," Bran answered. "Now go. Call all the armies, I wanna talk with them." he turned his back to Tyrion. He was still not over, his plan did not work. He saw with the ravens how Vevienne burned in the fire, how Daenerys walked out from the flames... he saw everything, and those things just brought even darker thoughts to his head. He wanted to see them dead. He wanted to see the weak and useless human beings to die. They are useless. The whole world is filled with them, and they are just useless. He was still squeezing the handrail. 

VOLANTIS

"Have you read the books that I gave you?" Kinvara walked into the room where Sam was trying to find the solution. He spent most of his time there.   
"You mean these?" He lifted one of those "These are fairytale books. Children's tales." he throws it away.  
"What do you think where are these tales comes from?" Kinvara sat the edge of the table. She was so close to Sam. Disturbingly close. Sam suddenly forgot to talk and concentrate. He was not used to ... those things. He couldn't deny Kinvara was beautiful and special, but it did not matter. He is a man with family, and he wanted to go back to his family, as soon as he could. "Where the tales come from what you hear in your childhood? About the long night? The children of the forest? The scary, cold people who bring the winter?" she leaned closer. "Children tales are the most truthful things, but the adults are afraid to believe in those. It is easier to think those are just tales and fictional stories... than facing them. But you faced those things. You fought those things. And yet... you still have doubts in fairy tales? I thought you are more clever than that Samwell Tarly." she stood up and placed one of the books in front of him, then walked out from the room. "You know where to find me if you need anything else" she gave a smile to him and closed the door. 


	60. Chapter 60

MEEREN

Dany was holding Missandei in her arms. Close. The baby finally stopped crying, and she was giggling with her mother. Jon was staring at them, leaning towards the doorway, but he was still under the influence of the happenings. There were no traces of the fire in her body. Nothing. Dany noticed his confusion. It was not hard to notice. She knew... they have to talk about it, but they also have to talk about many other things, not just that, but not that night. She wanted one thing that night, be with her family... be with her love, but... seeing the face of Jon... she was not sure, he wanted the same.  
"Did I scare you?" She turned to him, and she was still holding Missandei in her arms, and she was playing with her hair. Jon shook his head.  
"No?" She frowned.  
"I scared because I thought I ... lose you. Again." He answered quietly.  
"So not because I walked out of the flames... unburnt?" She was staring at his face.   
"I've always known ... you are ... unique." Jon answered and finally, he looked to her eyes.   
"Unique?" She smiled a bit but Jon did not return her smile. "It seems to me I did scare you. It is written in your face." She sighed and turned to the cradle. Placed Missandei there and covered her. "Thank you for... saving me. Coming for me. And... thank you... to keep her in save too." She added.  
"Why did you go there alone?" Jon asked her after a deep breath.   
"I wanted to prove I was right and it was not Drogon. You... did not believe me. When I told you it was not him. I needed to find something to ... "  
"You risked your life." Jon raised his voice. "You... " he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was happy that she is there ... but it could've happened differently.   
"I was right. It was not Drogon." She looked at him and she started to tell him everything.

Arya was sitting at the hall. It was a hard day even for her. She saved Daenerys. Even if she did not want to pick a side... she made a decision when she helped them to save her. It was the right thing to do.   
"Arya." Gendry stopped next to her. She raised her eyes at him and smiled. "Are you... okay?" He asked her and she just nodded. Gendry sat next to her to the stairs.   
"I did not think this plan is gonna work. I thought that woman will say... I thought..."  
"You thought it was not your brother plan." Gendry finished her sentence. "I understand. It must be hard for you. Between them. But you did the right thing, Arya."  
"I ... promised to myself I won't choose between them. But I wanted to know the truth. About Bran. Daenerys did a horrible thing but... it is not right. That Bran wants to do with her. It is just not right." She sighed.  
"Maybe he is not Bran anymore. Maybe they are right about it." Gendry mentioned.  
"If it is true than not just Jon and Daenerys are in danger but Sansa too." She looked at him.   
"I don't think Bran has any reason to hurt her."   
"Yet." Arya sighed. Now she was worried. She was worried about her sister... and she had no idea what to do. By now Bran knew ... she is on the other side. And Bran knew... her weakness is Sansa. She loved her sister and Bran easily can make an advantage from it.

"We have to tell the others," Jon stated after Dany finished.  
"Yes. But not now. Not tonight." Dany stepped closer to him. "I..."  
"I am sorry to interrupt." Davos stepped into the room. "I just wanted to offer my help. I am sure you have many things to discuss. I can stay with the little princess if you want me to." He smiled at them. Jon looked at Dany. It was her choice. He was not sure she wanna leave their daughter alone that night or not. She looked at Missandei once more. She was sleeping like an angel. The past few days must be hard for her too.   
"Thank you Ser Davos. I appreciate it." She nodded then looked at Jon "if you don't mind it either."  
"No." Jon nodded. "She'll be in good hands." He agreed.  
"Have a good night." Davos told them and walked to the cradle and sat next to it. Jon opened the door for Dany and they left the room. Together. They were walking in the corridor in silence. There were many things in their minds.   
"You..." Dany grabbed his hand and turned to him.  
"My Queen." Daario disturbed them. Jon frowned and he knew what is coming. He wanted to let her hand go but she did not let him.   
"What is it again?" Dany turned to him but she was still holding her lover's hand. Daario noticed it even if he did not want to. He made a face.  
"Ahm... we should talk about... Liliyanna. She is there and... we have to decide her fate." Daario answered.  
"Not now." Dany closed the topic so quickly.  
"But you... just let her stay here at the Pyramid? I mean ... we don't even know her." Daario continued. Dany released Jon's hand and took a step closer to her ex-lover. Jon was staring them in silence.

"You have one task for tonight. Keep her somewhere save. Keep your eye on her. Keep her away from my daughter. We'll talk about her fate in the morning. Now I have a more important thing to do." She was definite and confident. "Do you understand?"  
"As you wish." He nodded and sighed.  
"Great." Dany faked a smile then went back to Jon. "Can we... just go? I am tired." She asked him and he placed his arms around her shoulder. They started to walk away but Jon stopped. Dany raised her eyes at him and looked him questioningly.  
"Daario." Jon turned to him. "Thank you. I don't know why you did that today but you saved me. So I owe you a thank you."   
"I paid off my debt." He answered. That minute he thought he should have let him die in that fire but... his morals did not let him do that. He saved the man who stole the love of his life but at least they were equal now. He saved him at the brothel. Now he returned it. Daario bowed with his head then walked away from them. It started to be clear to him... Daenerys Targaryen will never be with him again. 

"I thought for a minute..." Jon started after he closed his bedroom door behind them "you go with him."  
"Do you want me to?" Dany looked at him while she stepped closer.  
"No." Jon smiled a bit "Of course not, I just... thought you want to take care of that woman. But when you decide about her fate, do not forget that, she ... helped us. Without her, our plan probably would've gone wrong." he explained to her.  
"I don't want to talk about her right now," she answered and placed her hand to his chest, looked up to his face. "I don't want to talk about anything right now." she leaned closer and kissed him. She needed him, like air. She just felt that. She was starving for him, and she couldn't explain why. In his hands... between his arms life was just simple and she was happy. They kissed each other, while Dany started to unbutton his shirt and almost ripped it off from his chest.   
"Dany." Jon groaned while she went down with her kisses. She was kissing his chest, his deep wound, and went lower and lower. She knelt in front of him and untied his belt. Jon was staring at her, and he was smiling. He loved that woman with all his heart. Not because of this... the sex was another thing. That worked between them from the first minute. They never got enough. When he felt her tiny, soft hands around his hard manhood his heart started to beat faster. 

"I want you to know... how grateful I am," she whispered, then licked the tip of his cock. Jon placed his hand to the back of her head, and at the next moment, his dick was in her warm mouth. He felt how her lips encompass his sex and she started to move her head. Back and forth. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and she started to moan. "Dany..." Jon took a deep breath, and she raised her eyes to him, while she was still sucking his cock. "Do it. Deeper," he told her, and with a gentle little push, he thrust his sex more into her mouth. "Yes." he groaned again and he wanted more. He sucked him only once... but he remembered that night vividly. She was not a Queen at those moments, just his love. His love, who wanted to give everything to a man who she was in love with. "Fuck. Do it. Suck it" he directed her head violently, faster and not too much time passed when she felt how he spread his seeds in her mouth. He was leaning to the wall and caressed her head with his fingers. He heard how she giggled and looked down at her. The woman who just pleased him. The perfect woman of his life. Jon pulled her to his arms and kissed her again and searched the top of her dress to take it off. They were walking towards the bed meanwhile their kisses were deeper and wilder.

Jon pulled her dress off and gently placed her to the bed. Kissed her lips once more then her neck... then he spent some time with her perfect breasts. "Jon. I want you." She moaned and she wanted him to fuck her. Right now. Right at that moment. "Patience" he whispered then went down with his kisses. He reached the bottom of her belly while his fingers running up and down on her tights. "First I wanna kiss you." He told her again and when he finished the sentence he already pressed his lips to her sex and started to play with it. "Oh my God." Dany moaned loudly and grabbed the blanket. She loved when he does this. And how he used his tongue. That was ... the pleasure. The pleasure that helps her to forget every mess around them. "Yes." She almost screamed and Jon raised his eyes at her and smiled.  
"You should be quieter if you don't want everyone to know what we are doing right now." He gave kisses her inner tights.   
"I don't care what they are thinking." She tried to breathe while Jon still just teased her.  
"What would he think?" He asked. He teased her.   
"Do not start this..." she answered nervously but she couldn't finish her sentence. He pressed his lips against her pussy again and licked it. Wildly. "Jon!" She moaned. Continuously. She did not care about anything else. Just him and the thing he is doing with her right now.

"Yes. Yeeeeessss!" She almost screamed when she reached her climax. And Jon did not stop. He continued. His lips stuck on her sex and Dany felt how her multiple orgasms are coming. Jon really knew how to do it. She tried to move away but he grabbed her waist and squeezed her. She moaned more loudly... again and again. Screamed his name. And just some seconds later she climaxed again. Jon smirked and placed his finger to her pussy. He adored when it pulsates that hard. Dany felt how his finger is sliding towards her sex and she looked at him.   
"Gosh, how I missed this." He thrust one of his fingers into her.   
"Jon, please. I want you to..." Dany almost begged him but he continued and added another finger. And thrust her more vehemently. "Oh my God!" She closed her eyes. And another finger. And meanwhile, he was fingering her ... he just stared that beautiful woman. The only woman he ever really wanted.


	61. Chapter 61

MEEREN

She was riding on him. Jon was laying on the bed and tried to hold back his climax but Dany did not make it easier. She was a wild dragon. She was riding on his dick so passionately. Her hips pressed to his groin so close... so tight. And her moans... her face. How her nails dug into his muscular chest. "Jon!" She moaned his name while her hips moving faster. He couldn't help himself. They were having sex for hours now and he wanted to cum. He sat up and squeezed her by her waist. Directed her moves... he wanted to give her another climax before he reaches it.   
"Cum for me Dany." He kissed and licked her neck. "Come on. Cum for me." He groaned and just some seconds passed...  
"Jon! Yes yes yeeeessss!" They were cuming at once. Loudly and they were both panting. Jon gave another kiss to her neck and gently moved her to the bed. Next to him. "I love you." She caressed his hair.   
"I can't hold it back" he tried to breathe. "You have no idea how hard it was ... " he smiled.  
"Well... " Dany bit her lower lip "I still can't count my orgasms so..." she giggled and Jon leaned closer to her. Gave a small kiss to her lips then laid down next to her. Dany snuggled to his chest and they were caressing each other. A couple of minutes passed in this way.

"Do not do it again. That is all I ask." He told her.  
"Do not do what?" She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Ride on your cock? Or ... put that part of you into my mouth?" She was teasing him.  
"Oh, you definitely can do both. Anytime you want." He laughed a bit and placed his hand to her cheek. "But you know what I am talking about." He raised his eyebrow. "It could've gone wrong. What if they took you to Westeros? What if they kill you? Do you think I can survive if I lose you again?" He tried to explain his feelings.  
"You... did not believe me. I knew you would... never agreed to go there." She sighed. "And If I would've asked Daario to come with me... that would've just caused more disagreement between us." She answered.  
"Even if he goes there with you it would've been better," Jon told her.  
"Really?" Dany frowned. "Next time I'll try this and we'll see." 

He grabbed her and turned with her on the bed.  
"Next time I want you to ask me. No matter how hard-headed I am. Okay? Just... do not risk your life." He was so serious. He was worried about her. She was his happiness... she and Missandei. And he really would've done anything to protect them.   
"I ... have to tell you something." She lowered her head.  
"What?"   
"I was not sure I am going to survive. I... regretted I went there alone. At the minute they found me. But..."  
"But you are stubborn and brave. Sometimes I wish you aren't." He was staring her eyes.   
"I have to. I am a Queen."   
"That not means you have to do reckless things." He answered.  
"Saying the man who went beyond the wall and almost died to save the others. And I can go on with your reckless moves..." Dany told him with a smile. "This is us. Nothing can change who we are." She shrugged her shoulders.   
"Maybe." Jon nodded.  
"And maybe together we can survive anything."  
"Do you really believe this?" Jon caressed her cheek with his finger.  
"Can we talk about our survival tomorrow? Now I just want to sleep in my love arms." She asked him.   
"Sure." He nodded and kissed her forehead. 

"So you found another silly woman who believes your lies," Nesera told to Daario when he left Liliyanna room in the morning. She saw it. And she hated it even if she would never admit that.  
"Good morning to you too." He answered but his mind was clearly somewhere else. He was always open for silly teasing debate like this but not now. He was still thinking about the night. How Dany held that idiots hand. How she refused him... it was hard to recognize he really lose her.   
"And you really want to get the Queen's heart back? I can say that will never happen. She found someone who loves her and he can be faithful." She was talking so sarcastically and Daario suddenly turned to her. Pressed her to the wall.   
"Are you jealous?" He smirked. "I can understand. That night that we spent together was... quite unforgettable. You are a bad little bitch I have to admit that." He leaned closer to her.  
"Let me go." She tried to resist him.  
"You love it, baby." He groaned to her mouth.   
"She asked you to let her go." Yara stepped next to them.   
"No one has any better thing to do?" Daario turned his face to her.   
"Let her go before I free you from your most precious treasure." Yara stepped closer and glanced at his sex.   
"Are you satisfied now?" Daario stepped closer to Yara, and they were staring each other. There was some tension between them. Some ... inexplicable tension.   
"The Queen is waiting for you. And for the woman. Would you please?" Yara frowned. 

"Gendry?" Jon surprised. He ran into him, right at the moment when he left Arya's room. 

Previous Night - MEEREN

"You're gonna be okay?" Gendry asked Arya. They've talked for hours. About the situation, about the problems... about her doubts. Even if she refused him ... as her lover, he couldn't let her go. He wanted to be next to her, in a hard period. He knew her. He knew she is confused, and have many questions.   
"Don't you..." Arya looked at him but hesitated. "I... don't want to be alone"  
"If you want me to ... I stay." he smiled a bit. Arya stood up from the bed and walked to him. Hugged him and placed her head to his chest.   
"You are the best friend I ever had," she told him quietly. Gendry frowned and tried to hold back his opinion. His feelings. That is exactly what he did not want to hear. Friend. For him, she was not just a friend. She was... more than that. Much more than that. She was the only woman he wanted to marry. "I... " Arya stepped back. "I am sorry, I did not mean..." she felt it. She felt how he tightened in his whole body.   
"It doesn't matter." he smiled at her and swiped a hairpin from her face. "I'd rather be your friend... than lose you." he lowered his head.   
"Maybe someday I'll be ready... but ... I... I am not ready to be with you... now. I know... some things happened between us, but... I... this is not for me. The relationship thing. I ... " Arya tried to explain it.   
"Why are you afraid?" Gendry needed to ask. He wanted to know. He wanted to understand.   
"I am not afraid. It is just not me," she answered ardently.   
"Because you don't want to accept love in your life. You are afraid. You afraid if you let yourself to feel the feelings that you started to feel for me, it will hurt you. I won't hurt you, Arya. I could never hurt you." Gendry leaned closer.  
"I know," she answered quietly. "Maybe... after we are over everything. We'll see things clear."   
"I see the things clear right now." Gendry grabbed her hand. "I love you. And I want to be next to you. As your friend or as your lover, it doesn't matter until you don't push me away." He pulled her close again and gave a kiss to the top of her head. "You better have some rest now. That was a long day."

\----------------------------------

"What are you... doing here?" Jon was clearly confused and there were countless questions in his head.  
"I just... Arya... Ahm... " Gendry stuttered "She did not feel well yesterday. So... I just wanted to ... check her. But she feels better now."  
"What happened?" Jon started to worry.  
"Nothing. Nothing... yesterday was hard for all of us. The recognition about Bran... for her. She tried to deny it but... now she ... ahm... "  
"I should talk with her." Jon stepped closer.  
"Jon!" Daenerys appeared behind him. "Gendry, good morning." she smiled at him, then turned back to her love "They are waiting for us."   
"Sure" Jon nodded, then raised his eyes at Gendry again. He still had a weird feeling.   
"Are you alright?" Dany smiled at him, while they were walking towards the hall.   
"Yeah, Yeah. I just... "He looked back above his shoulder. "You don't find it strange?"  
"What?" Dany frowned.  
"Gendry was in Arya's room. I saw him ... when he was leaving. I... Do you think there is anything ... between them?"   
"Jon, Arya is an adult woman. I know you worry about her, but... "she wanted to tell him, but she promised to Arya. She did not want to betray her. Not even in this thing. Their friendship... was fragile. Maybe it always will be. "She knows what is best for her. Maybe it is Gendry." she smiled wistfully. "And you have nothing to do with it."  
"You know something." He stopped Dany and turned to her. They were standing in the middle of the corridor, face to face.   
"No. I just... I am a woman too. That is all." she tried to close the topic. "We should go. Daario and that woman already there probably."  
"Liliyanna." Jon helped her out. "The woman... her name is Liliyanna."  
"I wasn't in a state to remember." Dany took a deep breath.   
"She helped us," Jon answered.   
"You've mentioned it at least three times already. I get it." she rolled her eyes.   
"What?" Jon noticed her face. He noticed immediately there is something wrong.  
"You are the hero... the savior of every innocent... young... and beautiful woman." she lowered her head. "And I hate when you do this." 

Jon smiled and took a step closer to Dany. Placed his palm to her cheek and raised her head up.   
"And I only really care about one, who is the most beautiful of all." he told right to her face, and then gave a gentle kiss to her lips. "But I like when you are jealous."   
"I am not jealous." Dany poked his chest.   
"Yes you are." he smirked, and opened the door to enter the hall "My Queen" he showed the way with his arm, but they were still staring at each other, with a huge smile on their faces. They were happy. They were together. Maybe the lot debate and quarrel... just brought them close to each other. 

"My Lady" Yara entered into Missandei's room. She knew she'll find Nesera there. After the morning conflict ... she wanted to know she is alright.   
"He is not as dangerous, as you think. Just has that big mouth." Nesera answered and they were smiling at each other.   
"I am sure you can handle it." Yara stepped closer, and they were standing next to the cradle. Yara lowered her eyes to the small princess. She smiled at her. "I've never been good with kids," she mentioned.   
"Or you think you are not... maybe it just takes time. For some of us ... it takes more time. You grew up under harsher conditions." Nesera stated, and she did not take her eyes off of Yara. "Maybe this is why you are starving for gentle touches." she ran his fingers through her arm. Towards to her shoulder. "Or Am I wrong?"  
Yara surprised, and she was staring the beautiful young woman.   
"How... do you know about it?" she asked Nesera.  
"We... Me and my sisters know many things. But that is not science." she smiled "Your appearance is more powerful than many other men. You are strong and determined. Faithful." She was analyzing Yara's face. "You would've taken the Queen into your bed if she would've let you." she smiled, and Yara's eyes widen even more. "I can understand. She is very unique ... a special woman."  
"You are weird," Yara stated.   
"Maybe I am." Nesera leaned a bit closer then turned her back at Yara. Took Missandei from the cradle, because she started to babbling, and started to rock her. "Or maybe I just see through you."


	62. Chapter 62

MEEREN

"So... do you want to serve us?" Daenerys was sitting on her throne, Jon was standing right next to her. Liliyanna was standing at the stairs, between Daario and Grey Worm. She was clearly nervous.   
"Yes, your Grace." Liliyanna nodded.   
"Why?" Dany spread her arms, while Jon gave her a disapproving look. She did not notice it. "We killed your sister. I ... killed your sister. She burned to ashes. Because she wanted to kill me and my child. Why do you want to serve us anyway? It is a bit hard to believe." Daenerys was prim, rigid and calm.   
"She came here to help us to defeat her own sister," Jon answered instead of her. Dany looked at him questioningly. "Without her, we probably failed with our plan."   
"Excuse me, my Lord, but I was asking her. Not you. I know what she did for us." she frowned then turned back to Liliyana. She tried to see the good in that woman, but she reminded her only Vevienne, and it makes things harder. Trust someone, who looks the same... like the one, who almost killed her. "I just want to be sure, it is not just a part of some another plan. I am a bit distrustful, but maybe it is understandable these days." she continued. Daario and Grey Worm clearly agreed with her behavior, but Jon hated when she was that... mean. It was not her. Not her real personality, and he can't understand, why she acts in this way.   
"I made a mistake when I left the Red Temple. They were talking about prophecies... but those never happened. I lost my faith in them, but ... when I heard about your child, I knew I was wrong. I saw the signs. I saw the rare birds appeared on the horizon. I saw their eyes. That is some great evil. Some huge dark power, that we don't know." she took a deep breath. "When I got to know, my sister wants to kidnap and kill your innocent child... I knew I had to do something... We cannot decide the fate of an innocent child. I just felt, what my sister wanna do, is wrong. She was blinded by money and power and promises. She wanted to take revenge on the world, because she felt, the world betrayed her." Liliyanna tried to express her feelings.   
"Still doesn't explain why are you wanna help us? What do you expect in return?" Dany asked her without any emotion on her face.   
"Dany..." Jon started, but not just Daenerys, but Daario and Grey Worm gave a killer look to him. He took a deep breath "My Queen" he continued, but it was hard for him. Sometimes he just wanted to tell her she is wrong, or she made a mistake. He hated those formalities. She was his love, his... soon to be wife. And meanwhile... in those halls. In front of the people, she was just his Queen. "I think we should give her a chance, to prove, she is loyal to us."

"I have enough people around, to look out for. She can be our friend, but she can be also another risk factor for our child." Dany stated.   
"I agree with the Queen." Grey Worm answered immediately. "We don't need more strangers around us. We never know who we can trust." he glanced at Jon. Jon just rolled his eyes and lowered his head. Grey Worm will never forgive him. No matter he is here. No matter, what he did for her since then... he was not able to forget it.   
"You should just move on," Jon added sardonically.   
"I have no one." Liliyana cut them"I understand your doubts, my Queen, but I have nothing left. I sacrificed the last member of my family, for you, and for your child. For you to live. I accept if you abandon me, I accept if you condemn me... to die, but you have to know this. I gave up everything for you. Because I believe you and your child are the ones, who can bring the dawn. The ones who can make this world a better place." she knelt down in front of her. Daenerys was staring at her. She did not want to hurt her, she did not want to send her away. She just wanted to know... what kind of person she is. And sometimes she had to use her power to see through the people.   
"You can stay here." she stood up and took some steps closer to her. She saw from the corner of her eye how both Grey Worm and Daario placed their hands to their weapons when she was too close to Liliyanna. They both would do everything to keep her in save. She smiled a bit. "But you cannot go close to my daughter's room. Keep yourself away from her." she continued. "Daario, it will be your task to pay attention to that." 

Daario nodded. He was proud of himself. He had no idea, why Dany asked him to do this. She wanted to keep him away from herself and from Jon. He needed some task... what needs his full attention, and in that way maybe sooner or later, he'll be able to forget her. Around a beautiful woman... because she was beautiful, she had to admit that. She was young, her skin was silky and flawless. She was thin, with feminine shapes. No wonder, she felt jealousy towards her, when Jon has defended her so ardently.   
"Do we have anything else to talk about?" She looked around.   
"Thank you, My Queen." Liliyanna bowed meanwhile Daario and Grey Worm shook their heads. Dany turned back to the direction of Jon. They looked into each other eyes.   
"If anyone needs me, I'll be with my daughter," she told to them and walked out from the hall. Jon hesitated for a minute, then followed her. 

"Would you please tell me ... why you acted like this?" he grabbed her arm. She raised her eyebrow.   
"Acted like what?" Dany shrugged her shoulder.   
"You can't... "He started... but he needed to think through what he wanna say. He did not want to hurt her, but ... he hated how she treated him in front of others. "You agreed to be my wife." Jon lowered his voice.  
"I don't understand why it matters now." Dany frowned.  
"If we ... we are going to marry each other. I... we should be equal in this relationship." he tried to explain her in a soft way. "Maybe it should not bother me... how you talk with me in front of others, but it does. I hate it. I am not just your soldier." he raised his dark brown eyes to her. He was talking seriously.   
"I don't know what are you talking about. You were standing right next to me. As my love." she frowned.  
"You did not even notice what is my problem. Did you?" Jon sighed.   
"I am the Queen. I need them to respect me. Sometimes I need to be ... tough."  
"With me?" he raised his eyebrow.  
"Not with you. I... Why are you protecting her so much?" Dany asked him.   
"I just asked you to give her a chance. Because..."  
"Because she helped you to save me. I get it. Still, I can't help but notice, you care about her." she answered.  
"Do not start this again. You have no reason to be jealous."  
"I've told you I am not jealous. I just don't understand, why you care about her that much." she rolled her eyes.  
"I care about innocent people. Yes. Is it a sin?" he raised his voice a bit.  
"Especially when they are young and beautiful," she mentioned.  
"You act ridiculous." he took a deep breath.   
"Am I?" Dany asked him while staring right to his face. "I better go."  
"Dany." he grabbed her arm again. "Don't do this." 

"I am not doing anything. I have a daughter. We... have a daughter and I would like to spend some time with her." she took a deep breath and turned to leave.   
"Can I go with you?" Jon hesitated but he did not want to end this conversation in that way.  
"I never forbid you to spend time with your daughter," she stated.   
"I wanna spend time with both of you. Not just with my daughter." he stopped next to her and pulled her close "Even sometimes her mother is unbearable."  
"I am not... "she turned to him to give him an answer, but Jon placed his palms to her cheek and pulled her to his lips and kissed her.   
"I hate you." Dany smiled a bit.   
"You've asked me to not be jealous at Daario. Even if I have more reason than you... to be jealous. I try... " he placed his forehead to hers "I don't want to fight when it is unnecessary."   
"I am sorry. I don't know what is going on with me. I just..."  
"We both need some time. Quieter time. Without any war and problem around us. It will be easier." Jon smiled and caressed her cheek.   
"When? Not until your ... until Bran is alive. He would never give us peace. He proved it." she snuggled closer to his chest.   
"I hope Sam returns soon. With more information." he put his arms around his love and kissed her forehead again. It was hard. All of this. Their life was hard. They just wanted some peace. Some happiness. Daenerys would be the happiest if she can trust people around her easily again. But she lost her faith in people. Especially after the things that happened in King's Landing. Yes, she forgives to Jon. She forgives him.. what he did with her. But that causes a huge fracture in her, even if she would never admit it loudly. She did not want to hurt him with that... they agreed to move on, and she knew from her heart, he would never do this again with her. Maybe this is why she sees the worst in people ... or have doubts in them. Even in Jon. She trusts him. She really does... but she was afraid her love for him may blind her again, and she did not want to show anyone he is her weakness. He and their daughter. The two most important person for her. And she would do anything... she would kill anyone to keep them in save. 

Daario did what Daenerys asked from him that day. He followed and guided Liliyanna around the Pyramid. They spotted Jon and Daenerys when they left their child's room. Together. Giggling and holding hands. Like a real couple. They thought no one sees them.   
"I saw how you looking at him" Daario stated, and smiled. "I don't understand what you... women like about him that much. He is short and for fuck sake, there is no masculinity in him." he was staring Jon then turned to Liliyanna. Her cheek went red, so he was right.   
"He is very handsome," she answered quietly. "And he ... stood up for me." she was playing with her fingers. "But... it doesn't really matter. He is ... are they married?" she asked timidly.  
"Not yet. He is just her lover. I don't think she would ever married to him. I mean, with that move she would also hand over her power to him. Daenerys is not that kind of woman. And it is a man's world. No matter how hard we try to deny it. So if you ask me, that happiness is transient. Sooner or later it will be over." he spoked a very convincing way.  
"Since when you are in love with the Queen?"   
"That is none of your business," Daario answered rudely.  
"I did not want to be intrusive, but ... that is quite obvious. You hate that man because she chose him. He is the one who is holding her hand. He is the one who spends his nights with her..."  
"He is the one who killed her once," he stated suddenly.  
"What?" Liliyanna frowned.  
"I've already told too much." Daario answered, and walked forward but Liliyanna stepped in his way.  
"She is the mother of the princess who was promised. Until she grows up she needs her mother. If she is in danger you have to tell me. What do you mean, he killed her?" she was confused. She heard about the things, that happened in King's Landing, but she never got to know... how it ended.


	63. Chapter 63

MEEREN

Days passed in peace. It was hard to believe. Nothing happened, no new attack, no new enemies... no soldiers, but that just makes Dany more nervous. She knew that peace is fragile and won't last long. She enjoyed it, but she also doubled the guards around her daughter. She had a bad feeling, that she couldn't explain. She just felt something bad is coming.   
"Dany" Jon caressed her cheek. They were laying on the bed in each other's arms. "what is wrong?"  
"Nothing." she smiled at him "these days were just... so perfect, and I... don't want it to end."  
"Maybe Bran gave up." Jon frowned and leaned over her. Staring at her beautiful face.   
"Wish I could believe it." she sighed. "But we both know... if the things that Nesera, Kinvara... Samwell... everyone told us are true. He would never give up. Not until she is alive."  
"She is in save." he tried to calm her "we have soldiers around the Pyramid. Sentries around Meeren. They cannot attack us without knowing it."  
"I hate living in this fear. I hate I have to worry about her safety all the time," she explained.   
"What do you want to do?" He swiped a hairpin away from her face.   
"I don't know. Weeks passed since Samwell left. He should be back already. Maybe he... has some information... and..."  
Jon kissed her. He wanted her to stop thinking. It did not help. Not in that minute, not at that night.   
"You want to distract my attention." Dany smiled and giggled a bit.   
"Maybe. Or I just want to get your attention," he whispered to her and licked her lips.   
"You do it in a pretty good way." she giggled and kissed him. 

"You should sleep more," Nesera told to Liliyanna who was sitting in the garden, staring at the sky.   
"You feel it too, don't you?" she asked her.  
"Feel what?" Nesera rolled her eyes.  
"Something is coming. The darkness. Bad things are going to happen and you know it." she answered.  
"You cannot know for sure." Nesera sighed "Things have changed since the baby is born. My visions... the premonitions... our premonitions are not accurate." she sat next to her "they rewrite the rules. She rewrote the rules. She is so small, but if you are close to her you feel her ... power. That child is some kind of miracle. In every way. She is the embodied benignity." she explained.   
"You know it better. Her mother does not allow me to meet with the child. Weeks passed and... she still treats me as her enemy. I just... wanted to help." Liliyanna placed her chin to her knees.  
"Maybe you should not look longingly to her love." Nesera answered "You think she did not notice? Even I noticed it."   
"Okay, but... he is so fine. He looks ... "  
"Stop, before you start it." Nesera gave her the advice "Forget Jon Snow. He is in love with the Queen. They are the ice and fire. Their love has been written a long time ago, and ..."  
"Don't worry. I know my place. I just... admit it. He is hot." Liliyanna glanced at Nesera, and she nodded with a smile. "And I am sure he is soo good in bed." they giggled.

"Jon!" Dany moaned to his mouth, while he was thrusting her wildly. He placed her leg to his shoulder to make more place to himself, and he pressed his groin to her body so hard. "JON!" She dug her nails to his back, while she was closer and closer to cum.   
"Dany." he groaned into her neck.   
"Fuck me, Jon! Harder" she almost begged him, and he placed her another leg to his shoulder too.   
"Oh my God." he noticed when he felt her soo deep and her warm sex totally swallowed his hard manhood. They were moving in sync and the room filled with their gasps and moans. "YES!" Dany almost screamed, and Jon placed his hand to her mouth while he was fucking her wildly and passionately. "Jon" Dany closed her eyes, and her climax hit her body, like an explosion. She pressed her head to the pillow and grabbed his hand. That was still in her mouth. She tried to move it away to breathe. Jon was kissing her legs from her ankle to her knees. She needed a couple of seconds to get back to her mind. She raised her eyes at him and shook her head a bit.   
"What is it?" Jon frowned and continued kissing her calf.   
"I love you." Dany couldn't say anything else. That was the only thing that she felt at that moment. Jon smiled a bit. It was an honest smile, and Dany adored it. He was even more handsome when he was smiling. He had some unique charm. "Ahm..."  
"Yes?" there was a smirk on Jon's face and his sex was still in her. He thrust her with a little move and she bit her lower lip while letting out a quiet moan. He put her legs back to the bed and leaned over her. Caressed her cheek. They were looking at each other's eyes, and Jon continued with the thrusts. Faster... 

BEYOND THE WALL

"The kids are alright?" Tormund handed a mug of hot drink to Gilly. She smiled at him and took it.   
"Shouldn't it be warmer here?" she shuddered and looked around. "Why the snow hasn't melted yet?"  
"The melting is a slow process. We got used to the cold. Just as you. Or you already have forgotten you lived here?" Tormund sat opposite to her.   
"Wish I could." she sighed and her fingers were knocking on the mug. "My son... is not Samwell son. Maybe you know."   
"I've heard a lot about your father, and what he did with his children. His daughters. But he did not bother us so we let him live in peace. Not to mention he supported the crows." Tormund leaned back to the tree behind him.  
"Times change. I fell in love with one, meanwhile, you followed one of the crows." Gilly smiled a bit. Tormund drank into his mug and remained in silence. "Do you think... they are alive?" she asked shyly.  
"The fatty is a lucky dude," he answered, but Gilly gave her an angry look. "He is fat," Tormund said again. "But he is a good man."   
"The best I have ever known." She told him, and she felt how her cheek went red.   
"He is probably with Jon."  
"But where?" Gilly sighed. "He went to the other side of the Narrow Sea, to help him, and leave us behind. And I know nothing about him. Is he alive, or not? Is he.."  
"Giantsbane!" a man interrupted them. "We found two soldiers."  
"Whose soldiers?" Tormund jumped up.  
"I don't think they are from this continent," he answered, and without any answer, Tormund stormed out from the tent, and Gilly followed him. 

The two men were standing there surrounded by the wildings. The women are staring them. They were handsome. Tall. Manly. Good looking... and looked tanned. They clearly did not belong there... not to the north. Even their clothes and armor were different. Tormund walked closer to them.  
"What do you want?" He asked them. "You better go back to the south. There is no place for you here."  
"We just looking for someone." One of them answered. "Let us go and there will be no trouble."  
"What King do you serve?" Tormund was still hostile.  
"We serve no King." The other man smirked then they spotted Ghost next to Tormund. The white beast stepped closer to them.  
"You better give straight answers. The wolf doesn't like strangers." Tormund mentioned and glanced to the white beast.   
"We've seen a bigger monster than him. And if anything happens with us. She'll know. And burn you to ashes... We don't want to hurt..."  
"What did you just say?" Tormund frowned. The two soldiers looked at each other then after a minute one of them stepped forward.  
"Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen sent us to find a woman and two children who belong to her friend." He answered and Tormund noticed he kept his hand on his sword.   
"Samwell." Gilly stepped closer. "Is this her friend name? Samwell Tarly?" she asked again. She became excited.   
"Do you know him?" The soldier frowned.  
"I am his wife. So he is in Essos? He found them. He found Jon Snow and Daenerys right?" She wanted answers. "Is he alive? Please tell me he is alive." Gilly eyes filled with tears. That was the best thing that could've happened.

MEEREN

"My Lord" Liliyanna smiled to Jon at the corridor. He was alone. He couldn't not notice, how that young and attractive woman forgot her eyes on him sometimes. He was embarrassed because of it, but he was well-behaved, he would never mention that thing to a woman. Even if it is necessary...   
"Lady Liliyanna." he nodded towards her then wanted to walk on, passed by her.   
"I had no opportunity..." She started and turned after him "To thank you. What you did for me. That you... convinced the Queen about my loyalty... and ... "  
"You are innocent. You are not your sister. Condemn you, because you look the same, is not right." Jon answered, and he just stared at the floor, meanwhile, he was talking.   
"You always know what's right." she took some steps closer. "Right?"  
"Not always." He swallowed "If you forgive me..." He apologized again and wanted to leave.  
"Did I do something?" Liliyanna asked shyly. "I see... you avoid me, my Lord, and I don't understand. I want to ... help, meanwhile you and the Queen... treat me as a traitor. I ... If I did anything wrong, accept my aplogize, please. It was not... intentional. I am... I am just alone, and ... I thought I can find a new home here. But... maybe it is just a dream." she lowered her head.   
Jon was watching the young woman. She seemed lost, and a bit broken. And ... above all, she was right. Dany decided to not trust her before she even got to know her, and he avoided her because ... maybe he misunderstood her behavior. Nesera was also different. The Red Priestesses don't know any personal place. Nesera, Kinvara... Melissandre. They all did some equivocal moves towards him. Well... Melissandre move was pretty clear, but ... he raised his eyes to the woman, and she looked at him with her light brown almond eyes.   
"You're right. I was disrespectful with you" Jon smiled a bit. "What would you say... if you accompanied me where I go, and meanwhile you can tell me how do you feel, or what do you need... " he offered.  
"Willingly." she smiled "If you don't mind it."

Davos and Gendry were talking at the hall. They were clearly forgot about the war in the past few days too. They seemed cheerful, and when Jon arrived there with Liliyanna, he hated he has to destroy their good times. Davos gave a questioningly look to Jon when he arrived there with that woman.   
"Liliyanna I am sure you've already meet." Jon looked at Davos and Gendry.  
"I wasn't that lucky enough yet." Gendry took her hand and gave a kiss to it. "Gendry Baratheon."  
"Lord" Davos corrected him. "Lord Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End." the old man standing next to him as a proud father.  
"I am not sure he still is" Jon stated with an embarrassing smile.  
"Well... if you conquer the Seven Kingdoms again, and stop your enemies, I am sure nothing can harm his title." Liliyanna smiled at Gendry, then turned to Jon Snow. He frowned and nodded. Everyone expected them to do this. Everyone came after them to support them when they get back the Seven Kingdoms... and they had no idea, that is the last thing that they want. Things have changed... he never wanted it but now Daenerys doesn't care about in ruling either. She only cares about their daughter, and Jon was happy because of it.  
"I wouldn't know a better king, than him" Gendry answered, and Jon felt again... maybe they really can't run away from it. 

While they were standing there and talking, an unsullied soldier kept his eye on them. When they ended their conversation the soldier left the hall and brought the news immediately to Grey Worm.   
"So the Queen wasn't there?" Grey Worm asked in their language. The soldier just shook his head. "Keep your eye on him" he ordered the unsullied man, then he was clearly started to think. He doesn't trust Jon Snow... and he never will. He was waited for the right moment to prove to the Queen... he is not the man who she thinks he is.


	64. Chapter 64

MEEREN

Daenerys was walking around the gardens with her daughter in her arms. They were giggling and babbling. Davos was speaking to Jon between the columns but his attention was somewhere else. After he spotted his love and his daughter in the garden, between the bushes he couldn't listen to any longer to his advisor's words. When Davos noticed it, he couldn't help but smile at him.   
"The most amazing sight. I admit that" he mentioned. "I remember when my son was born. I could stand at his door for hours, and watching my wife ... and him. Together. You remind me of myself."   
Jon laughed a bit.   
"Promise me, you take better care of them than I did with my family." Davos continued, and Jon's smile gone. He lost his son, and he almost never talked about his wife. He did say to him... he'll go back to her after the war ends in King's Landing, but Jon was sure he never did. Or... there was no place where he could go back. He nodded slowly.   
"We... don't want to rule." Jon felt he have to be honest. He can be honest. Davos would never hurt them. He raised his eyes to Dany and Missandei again. "We just want to live."  
"I am afraid it is not that simple."   
"You want me ... want us to get back Westeros ... King's Landing. Conquer it again. But... I don't want to go there ever again. That place is cursed. That place is ... that place means the death for me." he turned to Davos. He was so serious. "And her."  
"That place... means starvation, poverty, misery for thousands of people. Thousands of people... who have no other hope than you. If you don't go back their suffering continues." Davos continued. Jon rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.   
"And what about her? Daenerys and your daughter? Do you think they'll ever find peace? They won't, neither you. You always were a hero, and you'll always be. And you always destined to be the King of the Seven Kingdoms, even if you don't want to accept it." Davos was talking from his heart. "With her by your side. She has everything that you miss... and inversely. That's what I had to realize over the past few months. Together, you really can change the world."   
"I don't think she wants it anymore." Jon sighed, even though Davos's words had a profound effect on him, he doesn't want to risk his family. He doesn't want to risk... Daenerys.   
"Maybe you don't want to. But the worlds needs you." 

"She grows fast." Arya stepped next to Daenerys and her eyes laid on Missandei in her arms.   
"Sometimes you should make some noise." Dany looked at her, and she got scared for a second. Arya always moving like a shadow.  
"I am sorry." Arya smiled at her, then she looked back to the baby. "It is still inconceivable for me, how anyone can hurt an innocent child... like her," she stated.  
"She is not even one year old, but she already has many enemies." Dany sighed. "This is the scariest. And it is all because of me."   
"If the things, that they say about her is true... it is not just your fault. She would be in danger otherwise."   
"It is my fault, that... " she stopped for some seconds, then lowered her head "It is my fault, that the Three-Eyed Raven has that much power. If I... would have not... do the things I've done... It..."  
"But you did. Past is already written. We cannot change that, but we can change our future. I sailed away from Westeros, and I had no idea, what is going on there, but... Gendry told me a lot of things. We should've never agreed to give power to Bran." Arya admitted, "So it is not just your fault."  
Dany nodded, and she saw in Arya there is something wrong. She looked around, but they were alone.  
"And? What is going on with you two?" she asked quietly.  
"There is nothing," Arya answered, but kept her eyes on Missandei. The baby grabbed her finger and babbling something.   
"You don't want it?" Dany frowned.  
"It is more complicated." Arya sighed.  
"Love always is, but... if you love him..."  
"I don't" Arya raised her eyes at Daenerys and replied immediately. She was lying. Even Dany knew that, and she did not understand. She wanted to deny that she is still in love with Jon Snow, but sooner or later heart always wins. Or break...   
"If you say so." Dany took a deep breath. They were continued talking about many other things. Jon was still looking at them. He was happy. He felt relieved... he never thought his sister and Daenerys someday can spend some time in that peace. 

"My Lord." Liliyanna greeted him, with Nesera on her side.   
"Ladies." Jon smiled at them.  
"I see you alone, too often lately." Liliyanna continued, while Nesera rolled her eyes.  
"I had some things to discuss with Ser Davos," he answered politely. "He just left."   
"And we should go too. We still have some research to do." Nesera mentioned.   
"Maybe you should join us." Liliyanna raised her eyes to Jon. "I mean... it is about your daughter. Maybe you are interested in..."  
"Am I interrupt something?" Dany appeared behind Jon. Alone. Jon turned to her immediately and surprised. He saw in her eyes she hated the situation.  
"Missandei?" he asked her.  
"With Arya," she answered, but she kept her eyes on the brown-haired woman.   
"If you forgive us." Nesera tried to break the tenseness. Daenerys nodded, and the two women started to leave. Jon was staring at Daenerys, but she suddenly turned after the Red Priestesses.   
"Liliyanna."   
They stopped, and Nesera gave an angry look to Liliyanna. She took a deep breath and turned back to the direction where Daenerys was standing.   
"Yes, My Queen." she tried to smile.  
"When you finish, please find me. I'd like to talk with you. In private." she ordered her.  
"As you wish, Your Grace." she bowed a bit, then they walked forward.

Jon looked at her questioningly. She waited a bit more until they leave.  
"What is wrong?" she frowned to her love.  
"You don't have any reason to..." Jon was not sure what he wanted to say... he was not sure, what Dany wanted from Liliyanna.  
"I want to give her a chance. Want to know her. Better." she answered and sighed. Jon surprised and took her hands. "She's been here for many days now, and she did nothing wrong. Believe me, I have my men to keep their eyes on her," she admitted. "Maybe she is... not that bad. Maybe she deserves a chance, as you said." it was even hard for her to say this loud.  
"Did I mention how much I love you?" Jon asked her and leaned closer.  
"Because I give a chance to her?" She frowned.  
"No." he placed his hand to her cheek. "Because you have a good heart, and you are smart ... and you are the most amazing mother in the world." he placed his other hand to her waist and pulled her closer "Not to mention..."  
"Not to mention what?" She placed her arms around his neck and smiled.  
"Do you think my sister can... take care of our daughter for a couple of hours from now on?" he whispered to her mouth.   
"My King." Dany felt how her cheek went red. "You're embarrassing me."  
They were smiling and their happiness was undeniable... but their life was not that easy. He leaned closer to kiss her, but Grey Worm stopped next to them.  
"My Queen" he began firmly. Jon and Dany looked at each other and he rolled his eyes. Dany looked to Jon with a small bitter smile and took a deep breath.  
"What happened?" she turned to Grey Worm.   
"I would like to have a word with you. In private." he continued, and he changed the language. He did not want Jon to understand.

"I have no secrets from him" she answered in the common language and glanced at Jon. He straightened himself, and he was standing right next to his love in a very protective way. He placed his hand to her shoulder. Grey Worm nodded but he did not want to give this up that easily.  
"It doesn't belong to him" he answered.  
"Everything that belongs to me, belongs to him too." Daenerys was confident, and Jon loved her even more because of it. He smiled a bit, barely noticeable. She trusted him. With all her heart.   
"It is about that woman." Grey Worm added in valyrian language. Dany face changed, but Jon has not been able to see it. He was standing behind her.   
"Jon." she turned to him "Would you please give us a minute alone? While I discuss this with him. Please." she tried to smile.   
"Sure." he frowned, then raised his eyes to Grey Worm. He can't trust him. He doesn't want to leave them alone... every time when Grey Worm or Daario was around her... it only causes ... misunderstandings and problems between them. "I ... go and check Arya."  
"That is a good idea." she smiled at him and caressed his arm. She looked after him, while he was walking away from them, then turned to Grey Worm nervously.   
"What happened?"  
"Can we talk in private?" he asked her and she started to worry. She had no idea, what is going on. 

Arya was still giggling with Missandei in the garden.   
"Looks good in you. I mean..." Gendry arrived next to her. "She... the baby. Looks good in your arms. I..." he was stuttering and his face went red.   
"Where were you?" Arya asked him.  
"Just around the city. Liliyanna asked me to help to obtain some things," he answered.   
"You spend quite a lot of time with her," Arya mentioned quietly. It disturbed her, but she doesn't want to admit it. But she can't hide it well either.   
"Does it bother you?" Gendry took a step closer.  
"Why? You are a free man. You can do anything you want." Arya told him quickly.  
"I am not saying she is not pretty, but if you ask me she has no interest in me."  
"And what if she has?" Arya looked at Gendry, but he did not give an answer to him. They were staring at each other in silence for long seconds.   
"Am I interrupt something?" Jon arrived next to them and destroyed the honest moment.   
"No." Arya shook her head and handed his daughter immediately to his arms. "I have to go." she almost ran away from them.   
"She is ... strange." Jon stated.  
"She was never average," Gendry answered and sighed, then he noticed he is talking with Jon. "I mean... she was never acted like a lady and... you know what I mean." he tried to joke about the situation.   
"Yeah," Jon answered and he still wondered what is going on between Gendry and Arya, but right at that moment, his mind was somewhere else. He was worried. He spotted the unsullied soldier that day, who followed him everywhere... in secret. He wanted to talk about it with Dany, but Grey Worm ahead of him and he had no idea, what he wanted to say to her ... Missandei cried out in his arms.  
"She must be hungry." Gendry smiled.   
"We better go inside," Jon answered and placed his daughter to his chest and held her close. 

"I think you misunderstood something." Dany took a deep breath. They were at the map room, and Grey Worm reported the events from the past few days. About Jon and Liliyanna time alone... "She is living here now, and he is polite. Just polite."  
"It did not seem to me. I saw it with my own eyes," he answered.  
"I know you don't like him, but you have to... "  
"I don't let him hurt you ever again." He stepped closer to Daenerys, ardently.  
"Jon is not my enemy." Dany tried to protect and defend him.   
"That caused your death. Because you trusted him because you believed in him. My Queen, I ... understand that you have feelings for him, but do not let your feelings blind you. " Grey Worm almost begged her. "Not again." he was staring at her face and she swallowed one. She was confused. She knew... Grey Worm would protect her at the cost of his life, he proved it many times. But... she thought the same about Jon... but maybe Grey Worm was right. She placed her hand to her wound... "Please," Grey Worm asked her again. "Do not trust him blindly."


	65. Chapter 65

MEEREN

When Daenerys finished the talk with Grey Worm, she walked out from the map room, and the first thing she saw when she arrived at the hall was Jon. With Liliyanna. They were talking, and there was a moment when she stepped closer to him and placed her hand to his chest, but he took a step back immediately. Dany was watching them carefully. She paid attention to every small movement. 

"You are embarrassed when I am close," Liliyanna stated with a flirtatious smile.   
"I'll be honest with you. I appreciate your ... kindness... but I am in love with someone, and I don't want you to get into any trouble." he answered, "The Queen would not appreciate it too much."  
"Are you afraid of her?" Liliyanna asked him.   
"No. I am in love with her. That is a different thing. And I respect her and our love, our family. I..."  
"You misunderstood my interest in you, My Lord." Liliyanna lowered her head and smiled "Maybe you still haven't got used to us. We... me and my sisters... we believe in the power of touch. That shows us many things about people. The good and the bad things." she explained. "I just wanted to know you more. Wanted to know ... are you really that hero to whom they are told."   
"Maybe I was a hero once." Jon sighed "But I don't want to be a hero."  
"What do you want to be?" she raised her eyes to him and stepped closer again, stared his eyes.   
"A father and a husband." he swallowed, while she was standing right in front of him, too close.   
"I am afraid that is not a choice that you can make," she told straight to his face, then took a step back. 

"You visit often enough lately," Nesera told to Yara, who just stepped into Missandei's room.   
"Queen Daenerys asked me to... keep my eye on her daughter," she answered.   
"Sure." Nesera smiled at her. "And you are a loyal servant of the Queen."  
"I am not her servant" Yara answered and she sounded a bit offended "I am her ally."   
"I did not want to hurt you." Nesera answered, "I know you are true and loyal to the Queen, that is all that I wanted to say."  
"All of us are. Aren't we?"   
"Lady Greyjoy" Daenerys stepped into the room. "I did not expect you ... here."   
"I just ..." she stuttered. The things she told to Nesera about keeping her eye on the baby, was a lie. She just... wanted to talk with her, and she knew she can find here there. "I ...  
"Lady Greyjoy just wanted to be sure, everything is fine with your daughter." Nesera helped her.  
"That is very kind of you." Daenerys nodded. She tried to smile, but the things that happened in the hall... the things that Grey Worm told her... made her worried a bit. Made her... confused.   
"Anything wrong?" Yara frowned. She noticed there is something strange in her behaviour.  
"Nothing. I am a bit ... too worried... in the past few days" Dany answered. Nesera glanced at Yara, then walked closer to Dany.   
"Are you sure... you feel well?" she asked her.  
"Yes, Yes, of course, I am just..." Daenerys tried to answer, but Nesera took her hand, then after a second she raised her eyes at Dany and smiled a bit. "My Queen... may I ask... when was your last period?"   
"It... It..." Dany tried to answer, but she was shocked. The recognition shocked her. "It cannot be possible."   
"Maybe it can be," Nesera answered, then turned to Missandei's cradle.  
"No." Dany was not able to believe it. "No... even her was a miracle, it is not possible that..."  
"He has the power to make life" Nesera turned back to her, and looked into her eyes. "He did once. Maybe he did it again." 

Dany mouth fell open. She felt strange. She was too emotional, she felt groggy in the morning... her appetite changed. She looked down to her belly and placed her hands to it. Is it possible? Her mind was racing, but with the things she got to know that day... she can't be happy from her heart.   
"Do not tell him," she asked them quietly. Yara and Nesera looked at her questioningly. "Until we are sure about it. Do not tell anyone." there was some fear in her eyes. That was not the right time. If it is true... that was not the right time for it. She cannot be pregnant. Not now. Not in the middle of the war. She already has a daughter... who she worried for all hours all day. She was not ready. Not in this mess, not in this danger.   
"My Ladies." Jon's voice came behind her. She looked worriedly to Nesera and Yara, then released her belly quickly.   
"Lord Snow." Nesera smiled at him.   
"I was looking for you." he placed his hands to her shoulder. She took a deep breath and turned to him. She tried to cover her emotions.   
"I am here."   
"I wanted to talk with you. In private, if it is... possible." Jon sighed, then raised his eyes to the women in the room.   
"We better go. If you don't need us." Nesera looked to Yara, then bowed a bit with her head. Dany nodded, and they waited while they walked out. She went closer to the cradle and checked her daughter. She was sleeping. She was still confused, and she still tried to deny it is true. Her pregnancy. She always thought she can't have children. And ... then Missandei was born, and now... maybe another child...   
"Are you alright?" Jon asked her and placed his arms around her from the back.   
"Yes." she leaned to his chest and snuggled closer to him. He gave a kiss to her cheek. 

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked him after a couple of seconds later and turned to him. Jon caressed her cheek once more, than took her hand and guided her to the bed. He sat down and Dany sat next to her. He leaned forward and took a deep breath.  
"I don't want to argue, but I need to ask." he started quietly.  
"What is wrong?" Dany surprised and she had no idea what is going on, or what happened. There was not any problem a couple of hours ago.   
"It was you, who asked Grey Worm and the unsullied to keep their eye on me?" Jon turned his face to her and stared her face. She was not surprised. She didn't get upset, but she did not respond immediately. She looked a bit embarrassed. "So that means yes," Jon stated while he was analyzing her reactions, and he was disappointed.   
"No." Dany shook her head. "I did not ask them, but I knew he keeps his eye on you." she sighed and lowered her head. Jon took her hand and caressed her thumb with his.   
"And if I guess it right, he gives you reports about my day. What I was doing... Who I've talked with." he was staring at the floor while he was talking.   
"He does" Dany's voice thinned.   
"Right." Jon nodded and sighed.   
"I did not ask him to do this. He ... feels responsibility for me. He failed once. He couldn't save me in King's Landing, when... "she stopped. She did not want to bring this topic up, but it seemed that will hunt them forever. "He just wants me to live. Wants to keep me safe." Dany tried to make him understand, that Grey Worm is not a bad person. He is just different. He is just loyal and no matter how many days, months, years passed... he is still broken. He lost everything in Westeros, and he failed. And the fall is not something he could ever accept.   
"From me?" Jon frowned.   
"He asked me to not trust you with my whole heart." Dany wanted to be honest with him. "Because ... that caused my death earlier."  
"I thought I proved you can trust me." he was still squeezing her hand.   
"You did. And I trust you... because I love you. Even if it is a mistake, I ..."  
"Do you think it is a mistake?" Jon was a bit broken and her words hurt him.   
"It depends on you," Dany answered quietly. 

Jon frowned. Dany was staring him, and she could have sworn... she saw a tear in his eyes.   
"I am not one of them. They will never accept me. Nor him, nor Daario." Jon stated.  
"I thought you don't care about their forgiveness." Dany placed her other hand to his.   
"No. I don't. But they have an influence on you. So I have to care about it." Jon answered and looked to her eyes. Dany was right. There was a tear in his deep brown eyes.    
"They don't ..." she tried to deny it.  
"What did he tell you?" Jon cut her. "About me. Because I am sure, he had some important news about my sins. So?" Jon was staring right into her eyes.   
"I've already told you ..." she lowered her head.  
"Dany." he released her hands and placed his palm to her cheek. "I am not mad. I don't argue. I just want to know. I want to know... what I have to face to prove my love for you." he leaned closer.  
"He saw you. With her," she answered. "He told me, you were close to each other. Ambiguously. In a secluded place."   
"And did you believe him?"  
"Grey Worm is not Daario. Daario maybe ... told lies to me, about you, because he wanted to get me back, but Grey Worm is different. He does not inventing things, to generate problems between us." Dany explained. Jon took a deep breath and stood up. He walked up and down for some seconds then turned to Dany.  
"He really doesn't invent things." Jon looked down at her. "I did talk with her. Several times this week. It was never me... I've never been looking for her company. She wanted my help, to find a home again, between us. In this pyramid. Under your rule, under our rule. I also felt... she may... wants more from me." he wanted her to know. Even if she is doesn't believe his words. Dany was paying attention in silence. "I've made it clear for her. I love one. Only one. And it is you... and my daughter. No one and nothing can be between us. That's my sin. That is all I have done." Jon lowered his head and standing there. "She called me a hero." he continued quietly. "But I am not a hero. Not since I ... not since I stabbed you."

Dany stood up and walked to him. She stopped right in front of him but she did not raise her eyes on him.   
"I've killed ... many people in King's Landing... I am not a hero either." she whispered "We are... fallen heroes." she tried to smile a bit. "But for her... we'll always be heroes." she glanced towards the cradle. "We made a promise to each other, to her. After she was born. We have sworn that we'll don't let anything to hurt her, and we'll raise her up in a loving family. That is all I want. That is what I still want."  
"Can you trust me? Despite what I did? Despite what they say about me?" Jon asked her quietly.   
"I saw you. I saw you were talking to her. Not too long ago. In the hall. I saw how you stepped back in the minute she tried to touch you. I do not have to ask anyone to keep their eyes on you, because I know you." she raised her eyes at him finally "And I trust you. Even if it is hard sometimes. Even if ... many don't like it."   
"What happened with the self-willed and stubborn woman who you were? A couple of months ago if you someone have told you the things Grey Worm told you or... if you've seen me with another woman ... you would have scratched my eyes out." Jon wondered with a small smile on his face. "No matter what I say or how I try to explain."  
"A wise men once said... we learn from our mistakes." she placed her hand to his chest.   
"That is sure," Jon answered and leaned closer to kiss her, and she kissed him back. She loved him, but that did not mean she forget everything that Grey Worm said to her. She trusted Jon... but she still doesn't trust in Liliyanna... at all. 


	66. Chapter 66

MEEREN

"Your Grace" Grey Worm entered into her room.   
"Jon?" she asked.   
"Left, with Ser Davos and Lord Baratheon," he answered. She nodded. She told him to spend some time with his... friends. He deserved it.   
"Lady Nesera is with Missandei, right?" she turned to Grey Worm.  
"Yes, as you ordered."   
"Great," she stated. "Then I think we should go" she walked towards Grey Worm, and he followed her. 

They walked out from the Pyramid, towards a field. Dany ordered the unsullied to stay behind, and do not follow her but keep their eyes open. She spotted Liliyanna there.   
"Your Grace." she bowed her head to the Queen.   
"Your here."  
"As you wished," Liliyanna answered. "May I ask why you wanted to talk with me here, and not in the Pyramid?"  
"Because there even the walls have ears," Dany answered calmly. "And I wanted to talk with you in private."  
"It is brave from you... to come out here, without any guards. Alone. After what happened."   
"Who told you I am alone?" Dany looked at her and raised her eyebrow. Liliyanna remained in silence. She looked around but she did not see anyone. A couple of seconds later a huge roar came from above, then Drogon landed next to Daenerys. She smiled at the huge beast and caressed his face.  
"Should I have to worry?" Liliyanna asked Dany, but she did not move. Just standing in one place and stared at the Queen and her son.  
"It is you... who need to know that." Dany was still caressing Drogon's head.  
"I did nothing against you, Your Grace. As I told you ... I..."  
"What do you want from him?" Dany did not let her finish her sentence, she looked at her. She still doesn't trust her. There was something ... strange in this woman, and after the things she saw with her own eyes... and the things Jon have told her... she has no reason to trust her.   
"From whom?"   
"You exactly know who I am talking about," Daenerys answered. She was so calm. Majestic. Like a true Queen. "And I have time. But I'd like to go back to my daughter as soon as possible, so it would be better, if you were honest with me, and wouldn't play." 

Liliyanna nodded.   
"You and he... you both misunderstood my approach for him" she started.  
"I can tell when a woman wants something from a man, who I love." Dany rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe for an outsider it looks like that, but you don't have to worry. About that. I have no interest in Jon Snow, in the way you think. Though I must confess, he is a very handsome man." Liliyanna answered. Dany could kill her with her eyes at that moment. "But even if I have... he made it clear he only has interest in one woman." she continued.   
"It Still doesn't explain your behaviour with him." Daenerys was standing so proudly next to Drogon. She did not want to hurt Liliyanna, but Drogon gave her safety. She hoped their connection still working. She concentrated Drogon all day. She was thinking him, and she needed him to be next to her when this talk happens.   
"I wanted to be sure, that you and the princess are in save."  
"From him?" Dany frowned.  
"He was the one who killed you, wasn't he?" Liliyanna raised her eyes at Dany and walked closer.  
"How do you know about it?" her eyes widen.   
"You have friends in Meeren for whom, your safety is important."   
"Jon Snow is the father of my child. He would never hurt me."  
"I am not sure of it yet" Liliyanna answered calmly. "He is faithful to you and your family. That is sure, but are you sure he cannot be manipulated again? I wanted to test him."   
"No one asked you to do this." Dany let Drogon go, and stepped closer to Liliyanna.   
"You still don't understand. I do everything to keep you and the princess in save. Because the world needs you. I apologize if my intentions seemed ambiguous." she tried to explain. "I serve the Lord."  
"As I heard your Lord was not so important for you for a while." Dany still had doubts in her.   
"I was... off the path. But then you came and showed the way. I don't ask too much, just your trust."  
"That is more than I can give you," Daenerys answered then turned her back at her.  
"Forgive me, My Queen, but you can trust in a man, who put a dagger to your heart, but you can't trust a woman who did nothing against you... just saved your life?" Liliyanna asked her. Dany stopped and she was mad. She hated that she is right.   
"You better go now," she told her above her shoulder. "And I don't need your investigation, nor your help. Jon Snow is a good man. I don't need anyone who wanna stand between us."   
"Do not let love blind you," Liliyanna added, then turned to leave. Dany sat to the rock, next to Drogon. She held her belly. Everyone always comes with the same thing. Grey Worm, Daario... and now Liliyanna. Jon would never do this again. She was sure. She has to believe in him. She has to trust him. He came after her... he proved his love. Maybe it was another trial for their love... another evil and cruel joke from the Lord of Lights. Or maybe they are right, and love blinded her again. Pregnancy did not explicitly help in her emotions. She had many doubts, she was weaker... more emotional, and now she should be more rational. Drogon placed his huge head next to her. Dany was staring the big beast and placed her hand to his head.   
"I miss them too" she was caressing his head. "I hate to think that, but maybe they were the price... the price to have real children," she whispered. She knew she has to keep this in secret... as long as she can. Not even Jon can find out... not yet. Even if she did not want to... they made her feel uncertain. About him. And it scared her.

Drogon raised his head, and Dany looked to the direction where he did. Arya was walking towards them.   
"What are you doing here?" Daenerys asked her.  
"I could ask the same." she slowed her pace.   
"He won't hurt you," Dany stated.  
"I know. We've met before. Sometimes I come here and watching him." Arya started and sat next to Daenerys "Flying around. I envy his freedom. I envy his carelessness."  
"Believe me you don't envy him." Dany lowered her head. "What kind of freedom is... when you are alone in the world from your kind?"   
"Sometimes I would be the only one of my kind," Arya answered. They both started to laugh. They both knew this feeling. Arya was watching Dany, how she easily caressed the dragons head.   
"It depends on him. If he wants you to touch him... he'll let you" Dany told her quietly. "He won't hurt you until I am here. That is sure."   
Arya stood up and wiped her hands in her clothes. Those were sweaty. As she moved closer to Drogon the dragon moved and she stopped for a second. Hesitated.   
"Don't be afraid" Dany smiled. Arya raised her hand towards his face, and she felt how he was smelling her. He also heard a low growl. Or something like that, then he touched his nose to her hand. Arya looked to Dany, and she nodded.   
"I never thought... that I will once caress a dragon," Arya stated, and laughed a bit.

Jon, Davos and Gendry were sitting in a tavern. They were laughing. Jon felt free and happy. He knew his brother still poses a threat for them but meanwhile here in Meeren everything was good. Daenerys trusted him... despite the things that Grey Worm or Daario told her. She loved him and they spend the last few days in peace and love. They were drinking. Maybe a bit too much and drunk people are usually... more honest without inhibitions.  
"I love your sister." Gendry spits it out. They were talking some totally different things and suddenly he just said it. Davos looked to Jon then back to Gendry. All of them remained in silence while Jon and Gendry were staring each other with a serious face.   
"I am sorry maybe it was not the right time but... I ... " Gendry looked to Davos but he was still staring Jon. Seconds seemed hours for Gendry. Jon finally started to smile... and then he laughed and leaned back on his chair. Davos and Gendry looked at each other.  
"Since when?" Jon's face became a bit serious again.  
"Ahm... since ... we ... ahm... " Gendry tried to explain but he failed.  
"Does she feel the same for you?" Jon continued.  
"I... I thought she does but..."  
"What do you want? Do you wanna marry her?" Jon asked another question.  
"I... I...'d like to but... she ..." Gendry stuttered. He still has no idea how Jon feels about that.   
Jon looked down to the table then leaned forward and raised his cup.  
"I could not wish a better husband for her. If she wants this too." Jon smiled at him. "You are a good man Gendry and Arya deserves someone ... like you." He continued and raised his cup for a toast. Davos did the same and they were both staring at Gendry. He finally could calm down and they toasted.   
"I was so worried. What would you say about it. Daenerys was so kind and she supported me when..." Gendry continued. Jon raised his eyebrow and frowned.  
"She knew." Jon wondered.  
"I... " Gendry was embarrassed. He should have not to tell it. He was uncertain ... he did not want to cause any trouble. "She guessed it."  
"She guessed it?" Jon asked back but that was more a recognition than a question. He surprised. He thought they had no secrets from each other.   
"Do ... do not blame her. Arya did not want you to know and... there is... there is nothing between us. I mean she... " Gendry wanted to explain.  
"So you did not sleep with my sister?" Jon looked into his eyes and a huge silence followed his question.

"You look worried." Arya stated while she and Daenerys were walking back to the Pyramid. "Is it because of him?"  
"No." Dany smiled. "No. There is nothing wrong between us." She sighed. "Or at least I hope so."  
"Then what is going on?" Arya frowned.  
"I..." she wanted to tell her... about her worries. About her pregnancy but... she was not sure... she can trust her. She was Jon's sister... half-sister... cousin. Doesn't matter what is she for Jon he treated her as his sister ... and Arya looked at him as her brother. She was not sure she'll keep this in secret. "I just want... Samwell to be back. I ... it is too quiet. Everything is too quiet. Too peaceful. I just ... cannot stop thinking about what he'll find out about my daughter's role in this." She explained. It was a half-truth. She needed Samwell... because she needed to know is she pregnant or not. And she knew no one else who can confirm this for sure.   
"My Queen." Daario greeted them in front of the Pyramid. He looked worried.   
"What happened?" Dany hurried up her steps.  
"Your daughter."

She ran up the stairs to her daughters' room. One soldier was leaning on the floor. He was dead. Dany's heartbeat so fast. She ran to the cradle. Missandei was there. Smiling at her. She was unhurt. Dany looked around and her eyes stopped on Nesera and Yara.  
"He attacked us" Yara started to explain. "He told us Daario Naharis sent him to look out for Missandei but Nesera did not want to leave." Yara looked at the blonde woman who was standing next to her. She clearly got scared. "And then he tried to kill her. But I stopped him."  
Arya crouched next to the soldier and staring at his face than with an easy move he removed his face.   
"What did you say about quiet and peaceful days?" She raised her eyes to Dany. That was a faceless man again. Dany turned to the cradle and raised Missandei to her arms. This is why she ... was not ready to be pregnant. There was too much danger around them.


	67. Chapter 67

MEEREN

When Jon, Gendry, and Davos arrived back to the Pyramid, Jon immediately noticed there is something wrong. There were too many guards around.   
"Stop!" one of them held them back. He did not let them enter.   
"Let me in," he ordered him, but the unsullied soldier did not move away. "Are you deaf? Let me in!" Jon told him again and raised his voice.  
"Jon." Davos placed his hand to his shoulder and turned to the soldier. "What happened?"  
"We can't let anyone in. It is the Queen's advice," Grey Worm stepped forward.   
"Do not want me to force you." Jon was getting nervous, no matter how hard Davos tried to hold him back.  
"Do you really think you can beat me?" Grey Worm had a smirk on his face.    
"Violence does not help." Davos interrupted them and looked to Grey Worm. "What happened here?"  
"Someone attacked the princess." Grey Worm told them with an emotionless face. Jon immediately sobered and he became more nervous.   
"If someone tried to attack my daughter my place it there. Next to her," he told to the captain of the unsullied.   
"Where were you when that attack happened?" Grey Worm still playing with his nerves.   
"Let them in." Daario stepped out from the Pyramid.  
"We cannot be sure it is him" he answered in valyrian language.   
"The Stark girl is with the Queen. Yara too. They can take care of him if he is not who he says he is." Daario answered. Jon was just staring them, he did not understand what they were talking about, but at the next moment, Grey Worm nodded towards his soldiers and they stepped out from their way. Jon almost ran inside. 

"Missandei?" Davos raised his eyes to Daario.  
"In save." he answered in a serious tone then turned back to Grey Worm "No one else, can enter." he left them there. Davos and Gendry looked at each other. They still had many questions. They did not understand what is going on. When they left everything was fine. Nothing happened in the last couple of days. They go out once... and problems appear. They followed Daario. They thought seriously the reinforcement of the guards. Dothrakies, unsullied and the Second Sons patrols everywhere inside.   
"Do not go out. It is not saved." Daario turned to them.   
"Wait, why?" Gendry frowned.  
"Because it seems we cannot trust anyone," he answered, and walked away from them. 

"Stop!" Arya stopped Jon when he wanted to enter into her daughter's room.  
"Are you kidding me?" Jon rolled his eyes. "Arya, let me in."   
"What is the name of my sword?" she asked him seriously.  
"What?" Jon did not believe in his own ears.  
"You heard it. What is the name of my sword?" she asked again.  
"Needle." Jon shook his head, and in the next moment, Arya put his arms around him and hugged him.   
"I was so worried," she told him.  
"Arya, what is going on?" Jon asked her, but she just opened the door for him. Daenerys was standing next to the cradle. Missandei was sleeping there, but her eyes were in tears. She was crying and she looked worried.   
"Jon!" Dany whispered his name when she saw him, and he immediately put his arms around her and squeezed her close. He still had no idea, what happened while they were away. He saw in Arya's face there is something serious. Dany was shaking, and Yara was standing right next to them. Jon placed his palm to her cheek and tried to look into her eyes. He swiped a tear away from her face.   
"I'm sorry I wasn't here..," Jon told her.  
"I wasn't here either." Dany shook and lowered her head. "I..."  
"Who was it?" Jon asked.  
"A Faceless Assassin. One of who tried to kill Daenerys earlier. This is their method. If they fail... they wait. Then they try to attack again, but... two failures no longer fit. They won't give up. Not from now." Arya stepped closer and explained. "They used one of your soldier faces, but they did not count with a Red Priestess, neither a warrior." She looked at Yara. "It was luck."  
"How can we stop them?" Jon was determined.  
"You can not." Arya answered "They serve the Many-Faced God. If they get the order... someone must die, they do their task. Show no mercy." she continued.  
"She is a child," Dany stated.  
"They did not care." Arya sighed. "Neither the one who hired them." she looked at Jon. They all knew. They knew it was Bran. That was no question at all. Even if this hurts them.   
"And from now on? We won't leave the Pyramid anymore? Because if anyone does maybe that one get killed... and those assassins use their faces?" Dany stepped out from Jon's embrace and spread her arms.   
"I have an idea." Arya sighed. "But you won't like it." she raised her eyes to them. Jon looked at her questioningly but she turned to Yara. "Yara, would you please send Nesera here? Maybe she can help. Or Liliyanna. Who you find sooner."  
"No." Dany cut in. "Nesera. I trust her. Only her." she continued. Jon frowned. He understood, but he thought after they discussed this topic... she'll be more open with her.   
Yara looked at Dany and she nodded. She walked out of the room.   
"I'll leave you alone until she gets here," Arya told them "I am sure you'll be in save with him" she tried to give them a smile then she stepped out and closed the door. 

Jon stepped closer to Dany and placed his arms around her again. They were standing there in silence for a couple of minutes. Staring their daughter. She has no idea what is going on around her. She has no idea... how much danger she is in. Dany thought about her baby. The life that might be in her. She more and more felt... she is not ready. It is not the right time for another child, no matter how she wanted it. They almost killed her daughter... they can't take care of one child... how could they take care of two... maybe Nesera was wrong. Maybe she was mistaken. Maybe she is not pregnant at all. She tried to stay calm.  
"I will never leave you alone again" Jon whispered to her and kissed her forehead.  
"You cannot be here every second. It was not your fault. We knew... her life is in danger ... we just... kinda forgot it. After those days in peace." she swallowed. "But Bran will never stop. Neither do I."  
"What do you mean?" Jon frowned. Dany took a deep breath and turned her back at him, caressed her daughter's little head, then looked back to Jon.  
"I will not live in fear, and I won't let him terrify us. We are going to attack King's Landing." Daenerys told straight to his face, and that was the powerful, determined and wayward Queen... whom he respected but feared at the same time. Jon knew that look, and he did not like it. When she was driven by her fear... is not good.   
"We should think this through." he stepped closer.  
"There is nothing to think. It is enough," she answered firmly.  
"Dany... I don't think..." Jon tried again.  
"Don't think what? What do you expect me to do? Stay here? Wait for another attack? Until maybe they are successful and kidnap or kill... our daughter? Well, I won't." she raised her voice a bit.  
"Quietly." he nodded towards the cradle and tried to remain calm. Dany realized that she was yelling and lowered her head.   
"Let's listen that Arya wanna told us, and then we'll think through ... what we should do. Okay?" he held her hands.   
"But..." Dany started but Jon did not let her continue.  
"I won't let anyone hurt her again. Neither you. I hate to admit, but ... maybe you are right, and our only chance is to start that war. Even if we don't want it." he sighed "I just want to think that through with clear mind and discuss our opportunities with our allies and advisors. That is all I ask." he was looking to her eyes. Dany was surprised. She did not expect him to support her. Not in this decision... Jon was more... calmer than that. She opened her mouth to say something, but there was no sound came out from it.   
"But first..." Jon continued. "Let's listen to what is my sister's plan."  
She just nodded slowly, then Jon leaned closer and gave a small kiss to her lips.   
"Everything will be fine" he kissed her again.

Yara knocked on Nesera's door. She was sitting on her bed. Still under the influence of the events.   
"Are you alright?" Yara asked her softly.   
"Sure." she stood up, advised her dress and tried to smile "What can I do for you?"   
"You don't have to lie to me." Yara stepped forward and analyzed her face.   
"The princess almost died." Nesera tried to remain calm and cover her real feelings. "This is... scary. I thought I can protect her, but without you... she would probably be dead already." She walked to her window. Yara went closer to her. She felt her closeness. She felt... how she cares about her.   
"And what else is wrong?" she asked Nesera and placed her hand to her shoulder.   
"I knew... when I said yes to the task... I knew ... I felt it ... I felt it is dangerous, but there is something in this child. I couldn't say no. Somehow the Lord chose me to protect her but... " Nesera turned to Yara and there were tears in her eyes "But I don't want to die. I know it is my task, and I know we are in the hands of the Lord, but... I don't want to die, I am... I am not ready..." she stammered. She was a loyal servant of the Lord, but her human emotions took over the control that moment. Yara stepped closer and placed her hand to her face, raised her chin and look into her eyes.  
"I won't let you die," she told her quietly, and she was leaning closer. Slowly. Her eyes mesmerized her, and she couldn't resist anymore. She wanted to make her feel save. She wanted to comfort her.   
"Yara I..." Nesera whispered but her lips met with her lips. She pressed her lips against hers and kissed her. She started gently but then she became more passionate and wild and pressed her against the wall while deepened the kiss. 

Missandei woke up and Jon held her in his arms. Dany leaned to his shoulder and enjoyed the moment. The moment together.   
"I... "Arya opened the door "I'll go and see what happened with Yara. They should be back already."   
"Right" Jon nodded. "We're not going anywhere." he smiled then turned back to her daughter.   
"Would you have thought that ... a year ago?" He turned to Dany.   
"What? That her life will be in greater danger every damn day and she barely can walk?" Dany raised her eyebrow.  
"No." Jon frowned. "It is not what I meant. Would you have thought we'll be here together? As a family?" he tried to smile.  
"No." she sighed and hugging his arm. "That time ... I was not sure I can trust you ever again."  
"But we ... our love survived," Jon answered.  
"Yes. It did."   
"And we're going to survive this. All three of us." he raised Missandei a bit "Right princess?" he touched his nose to her nose and she started to giggle. Dany was smiling at them, then lowered her head and her eyes stopped on her belly.   
"Do we know... "She started "Anything about Samwell?"   
"No, why are you asking?" he turned to her.  
"All help is good, and I wanna know finally what he finds out about her part in this," she explained. She needed Sam... more than ever. She needed to know, what is the truth about her pregnancy.   
"We can send some soldiers after him if you... want to," Jon answered, and while he was talking Missandei trying to grab his beard. "Hey." Jon grabbed her small, tiny hands and gave a kiss to it, and then he kissed Daenerys too.


	68. Chapter 68

MEEREN

"What a surprise" Daario stated when he saw Nesera and Yara leaving the Red Priestess room. "What were you doing there? Together?" There was a smirk on his face.  
"We don't have time for this now, the Queen is waiting for us," Nesera answered, and walked passed Daario, but Yara did not want to miss this chance.  
"You'd die to find out, wouldn't you?" she smiled at him, and then she left him there too. Daario frowned, he has a great imagination, and Yara told him earlier she is interested in women also...   
"Finally!" Arya told them when she spotted them on the corridor. "What took that long?"   
"I..." Nesera was embarrassed. She did not experience anything with any woman before... but how Yara kissed her, it was... some unique and enjoyable thing, and she wanted more. But first of all... their duty called them. "I did not feel well," she answered. "I needed some time to... "  
"We are here now. We can go to the Queen." Yara stopped her with the explanation and walked forward.   
"Nesera." Arya stopped her. "For another minute. I wanna ask something." 

Jon and Daenerys were still with Missandei. Those family moments are rare and important. For both of them.   
"You look pale." Jon was staring at Dany's face.  
"Must be the stress and the worry because of the attack." She answered. "Or I need more sleep."  
"I know, this is also my fault." Jon smiled a bit, while rolled his eyes.  
"No." Dany placed her head to his shoulder and bit her lower lip. Yes, on the nights... mostly they did not sleep. Not too much. They enjoyed their time together. Alone. Pleased each other in many ways. To be honest, it would be surprising if she wasn't pregnant, but with her it was different. She still did not even understand how Missandei can be real... after those things, that witch said to her many years ago... but it seemed Jon was right. She was not a reliable source of information. Dany felt a little dizzy, but she tried to act everything is right. Jon frowned.   
"Are you sure, you are ok?" he asked again while watching her walking back to the bed. She sat down to the edge of the bed.  
"Yes." she raised her eyes at him and smiled.   
"Mama's not feeling well but she would never admit it" Jon turned to Missandei babbling at her.   
"Mammma" Missandei imitated Jon and they were both surprised. Their mouth fell open. Jon looked at Dany with a huge smile on his face, and she jumped up from the bed and went back to them. She took the baby's hand.  
"What did you say?" Dany was staring at her little face. "Mama?" her eyes filled with tears of joy.  
"She did say that, right baby?" Jon lifted her slightly and laughed. "It would have been better if daddy or papa had the first word but..." he continued with laughter.  
"Hey" Dany poked him. "I gave birth to her."  
"And I made her." Jon continued to tease her. They were laughing together. They could have not imagined this moment more perfect. Both were there when their daughter said her first word...   
"And maybe I make another." Jon continued and Dany's eyes stopped on his face. She was speechless. "I'd like to." Jon took a deep breath and lowered his head with a smile on his face. "I know it is not the right time to talk about another child, but..." he sighed.

"Sorry for the late" Yara entered into the room. Jon and Dany stepped a bit further from each other.   
"No problem at all. At least we had some time alone." Daenerys answered and tried to find Arya and Nesera behind Yara. "The others?"  
"We are here." Arya stepped into the room with Nesera by her side.   
"So... I am listening. What is that great plan?" Dany took a deep breath.   
"A few minutes." Arya raised her eyes to Nesera, and she went around the room. Lightened all the candles around and she stopped at the window. She started to murmur some kind of spell or something. They were all watching her. Just Missandei's thin voice disturbed the silence in the room.   
"What is she...?" Jon wondered.  
"Trying to hide us. But it may not succeed... at least we try." Arya answered. "From Bran. Less he knows about our plans is the better for us." she continued when she saw Jon and Dany did not really understand. "So..." she took a deep breath.   
"What do you wanna do?" Dany asked her.

KING'S LANDING

"I won't stay any longer," Quentyn Martell told to Tyrion. "It is ridiculous. The king ordered us here, to win the war against the Dragon Queen who is already dead."  
"She is not." Tyrion tried to answer, but he somehow he agreed with him. They had no idea Daenerys is alive or not. Only Bran knows for sure. Time passed, but since he gave a reassuring speech to the soldiers... nothing happened. He receded back to his room, and they barely can see him.   
"She died!" Quentyn raises his voice. "I don't have time for this. If we don't make a move in the following days, me and my army go back to Dorne. I am not interested in his petty games."   
"Quieter please!" Tyrion tried to calm him down.   
"I am not afraid of your King." Quentyn stepped closer to Tyrion.   
"You'd better be." Sansa walked out from the other side of the room. They did not see her earlier. They thought there is just the two of them. "Probably he has a reason why he is waiting."  
"My apologizes my Lady, but I don't think so. As my opinion, your brother is just gone crazy." he rolled his eyes. Tyrion and Sansa looked at each other. They knew there is something wrong. They felt too but they did not want to say it loud. That would be too dangerous.   
"I wouldn't call him crazy. He is just... different." Tyrion tried to save the situation. "Sees the world in a different way."  
"I don't care." Quentyn leaned closer to Tyrion. "Tell your King, if he doesn't need us because there is no war at all... the dornish army will go home." he raised his eyes to Sansa "You should do the same" he turned his back at them and walked out from the room. 

Sansa sat next to the table. She was trying to think. Placed her face to her palm.   
"Could you... talk to him?" Tyrion walked to the cabinet and raised the wine jug. Poured a glass of wine for both of them. He handed it to Sansa and she thanked with a smile.   
"He is not willing to talk with anyone." Sansa sighed.  
"He talked with a man. A foreigner. I did not recognize him. A week ago. He was the last one who was allowed to step into the room." Tyrion was thinking loudly.  
"And Podrick."  
"Yes. Podrick. This is why we knew... he is alive. But he does not tell him a word. Podrick said he is always in the ... raven mood or how is it called." Tyrion drank all the wine at once.   
"What if he really is..." Sansa turned to him.  
"I am afraid we have to consider this opportunity as well" Tyrion frowned. They both know... they both saw... he is on the verge of madness. Or at least he seemed.   
"He doesn't care about Arya. He... told me she is in danger. She is ... her prisoner and he does nothing." Sansa squeezed the glass while she was talking. "I don't understand."   
"Me... neither." Tyrion placed his hand to her shoulder. "Maybe he knows she is in save." he wanted to calm her but he was not sure either.  
"Or he doesn't care about it at all." Sansa raised her eyes to Tyrion and those eyes filled with tears. "What is wrong with him?" she was worried.   
"I don't know. We all thought... he'll be a good king. The best of all."  
"He is losing people." Sansa stated "He has more and more enemies each day. His allies ... turn against him, or ... leave him alone." she told her worries loud.   
"I know. Wish I can help."  
"You are his advisor." Sansa frowned.   
"He doesn't care and doesn't trust me at all." Tyrion lowered his head. "Maybe he is right. I betrayed everyone ... who I ever served. I ... I've killed my own father. I wanted Geoffrey's death." he started to explain.  
"Whose not?" Sansa smiled a bit.   
"True." Tyrion laughed a bit "But... the Queen who I served burned down King's Landing. The King who I serve... seems ... go mad. Maybe I am not fit for this job." Tyrion sighed.  
"Do you believe it?" Sansa leaned back on the chair and held the glass in front of her mouth.  
"Believe what?"  
"That she is alive. And... the other things that Bran told us."   
"I don't know." Tyrion frowned. "But... Jon left. That is sure. Giantsbane confirmed it. He left... on Drogon's back. Maybe that is why I believe she really lives." 

MEEREN

"We've reinforced the guards. Everywhere around the Pyramid. I keep my eye on them." Daario reported to Daenerys. She nodded. They were in the map room. Everyone, expect Yara and Nesera who stayed to keep Missandei in save. Daenerys and Jon wanted to stay with her too, but they knew... they have to discuss the attack with the others. They have to warn them and inform them about everything, except Arya's plan.   
"Another thing" Daenerys stopped them before they can leave. Not even Jon knows what she wanted to say. She stepped forward and raised her eyes to them.

"You all want to keep me safe. I know... most of you would sacrifice your life for me." She was looking at Grey Worm, then to Daario. "I appreciate it." she lowered her head, then searched Liliyanna with her eyes. She was standing next to the wall. "Even if I don't always show it." Dany continued. They were staring at her in silence. "I trust you. And... " she hesitated, then turned her head to Jon. "And I trust him." she smiled a bit, and now Jon realized what is she doing.   
"You don't have to ..." he whispered.  
"I have to" Dany answered, then turned back to the others. "Maybe you don't understand. I don't ask you to understand it. I ask you to accept it and trust me. He is the man I love. He is the father of my child. He made a mistake, just as I do. Just as all of us... we all made mistakes in the past. Yes, his mistake... was... "  
"He killed you" Grey Worm stated.  
"And yet he is here." Dany was looking at Grey Worm's eyes. "He came to Essos and made an oath to me... and to his daughter. About a year ago. He would have let me put a dagger to his heart when he arrived. That is what I wanted to do. I... almost did. I did not trust him. Many months had to pass... and he did many things to earn my trust again. That wound... that he caused will be there forever. Nothing and no one can completely heal it..., but that belongs only to him and me." Dany was talking quietly but meanwhile, she radiated power somehow. "He is my love. He is the father of my child" she repeated herself "And he'll be your King someday.. officially." she looked into Grey Worm and Daario again. "If you can't accept him, I understand but ... in that case, you questioning your Queen too and her decisions." she waited for them to say or react something. Daario nodded, Liliyanna blinked a long one and nodded with her head. Dany turned to Grey Worm.

"And you?" She stepped closer to him.  
"I would never leave you behind or alone" Grey Worm answered "But as you said... I don't understand why you trust him. I accept your decision, I've always does." he nodded "And you'll be my Queen now and always. And I mean those words." he looked to Jon.   
"I think we're done," Daenerys stated and she turned her back at the others and went back to Jon. He grabbed her hand cautiously and caressed it with his finger.   
"Thank you," he whispered to her. Dany smiled a bit. "But I do not agree with everything that you said." Jon continued after everyone left. Dany frowned. "That wound. There is someone who may heal it. The one who caused. Me. And I will do everything to do it."  
"I love you Jon" she looked into his eyes, and he pulled her close, and kissed her. Kissed her with all his heart.


	69. Chapter 69

MEEREN

Daenerys woke up in the middle of the night. Her stomach cramped and she felt a huge stabbing pain. She wanted to get up from the bed and when she removed the blanket from herself she saw everything was swimming in blood. Jon was sleeping next to her. He did not move. She tried to breathe and tried to stood up but she couldn't. The pain was unbearable and huge. She looked at Jon and shook him. She had no other choice. She couldn't do this alone. Her eyes filled with tears. She was not ready for that baby, but she was not ready to lose it either. She screamed in pain. It grows. And the bloodstain beneath her grew bigger. "Jon" She tried to talk, tried to ask his help, but he was still lying there, motionless. She shook him again, and with that move, she pushed him away. To his back. She just noticed his eyes were open, and that scared her. She removed the blanket from him with a quick move, and he was bleeding too. There was a dagger in his heart. "No." she cried out. "No." she felt destroyed and lost. She raised her eyes to the cradle and blood dripped from it too. "No." her voice thinned, then she saw a shadow in the room. She couldn't recognize it, but at the next moment, it stabbed her, and she fell to the floor.

"NOOOO!" She screamed and sat up on the bed.   
"Dany." Jon immediately placed his arms around her and hugged her close. "Dany?" she snuggled to his chest and she sobbed bitterly. Jon had no idea what happened. "Is that dream again? King's Landing?" he tried to ask her. He was worried. She did not have nightmares in the past few months. "Dany, talk to me." he almost begged her. At that moment she almost pushed him away escaped from his arms, pulled out the blanket from her body. She stopped for a minute when she saw there is nothing wrong. She was not bleeding. She placed her hand to her belly, then she stood up and almost ran to the cradle. Missandei did not wake up. She was sleeping. Calmly. Dany tried to normalize her breathing. Jon slowly followed her and placed her hand to her shoulder. She shook when he touched her.   
"Dany." she swallowed.   
"That was just a bad dream." She whispered.   
"Come here." he pulled her back to his arms. Squeezed her like his life depends on it. "Everything is alright." He sighed and he wanted to do something. Wanted to end this. She was suffering. She worried all day all night... for everything. Maybe she was right... Maybe they really have to make the first step towards the war, even if they did not want to. She was still crying and Jon had no idea what to do. 

She did not tell him anything about her dream. He tried to calm her, but it was not easy. They were awake for hours and she did not talk. She was just laying in his arms. She was afraid to fall asleep again. She did not want to feel that ... the feeling of loss. She lost enough in her life. She wanted this to end. She wanted peace and just live. Not as the Queen of Westeros, not even Queen of Meeren. She just wanted to live. With the ones, she loved the most. With the one... who has not yet been born. She felt nausea in the morning, and she was still dizzy. Jon couldn't find out. If he finds out... he would not let her start a war. She knew him. She knew he would never let her risk her life or their child life. She went out of the room. She needed space and air. She wanted to be alone. 

"My Queen" Liliyanna bowed. "Forgive me, but you don't look too well."  
"I have a hard night." Dany answered and tried to act strong.  
"Can I help you in anything?" she asked kindly. Dany was just staring her. She seemed kind and helpful. Maybe she was really just trying to find a new family. Maybe that was true, and she was just trying to help her, but somehow... she couldn't trust her. Maybe because of Jon. Or her ... sixth sense. Something was wrong with her. She just felt it.   
"No." Dany shook her head. "I just want to take a walk. Alone." she wanted to walk pass by her.  
"You cannot go out," Liliyanna answered. "Especially not in your condition," she added quietly.  
Dany rolled her eyes. She turned to her, and there was anger in her face.  
"How do you know? Nesera told you?" she asked her immediately.  
"She did not have to." Liliyanna smiled at her. "I've just paid attention to... As I told.... believe it or not... I want to keep you save."  
"Yeah, from the man I love."  she was offensive.  
"No. Not anymore." Liliyanna answered, and it surprised Dany. "I accepted that you asked yesterday. If you trust him, I believe your intuitions. You are a woman. A man can only fool a woman once." Liliyanna stated. Dany couldn't help herself. She smiled a bit.   
"Keep this information about my condition... confidential. I don't want anyone to know about it until we can be sure." Daenerys was staring at her face.  
"You know it is true. You know it is real. The life that is growing in you... is real." Liliyanna stepped closer. "What are you waiting for, then?" she frowned.  
"It was not requested. It was a command. Keep it in secret." Daenerys answered her with a serious face. "If you really wanna serve me... then do what I say."  
"As you wish." Liliyanna bowed, then Dany left her there. She was looking after her. She did not understand. Maybe she did not trust Jon as much as she said. That was the only explanation for her. 

"My Lady." Gendry arrived there and smiled at her.   
"My Lord." She answered with a flirtatious smile on her face.  
"As I heard walking around even inside the Pyramid is... dangerous. After the attack yesterday. Where are your guards?"  
"I don't need any," Liliyanna answered. Gendry was quite handsome. Manly. A bit too young... a bit too nescient, but good-looking. "But if I think about it better, maybe you should join me and keep me in save."   
"Sure." Gendry nodded and they started to walk towards the corridor.   
"And where is that girl?" she turned to Gendry.   
"That girl?" He was embarrassed.  
"The one ... who you always follow. Sneaking around her... do you think I did not notice?"   
"I should be more careful." Gendry's face went a bit red. "But... we are just friends."  
"I presume... she wanted it that way." Liliyanna raised her eyes at him.   
"She is... different. Not like any other girls." Gendry answered.  
"Well... "Liliyana turned to him and placed her hand to his chest. Looked deeply into his eyes. "If you ready to move on... just let me know." she was flirting with him, and Gendry did not find words for the situation. He was just staring at her and surprised. "What? You had no idea I have some interest in you?" Liliyanna stepped closer.  
"No. I ... have to admit. I did not know..." he stammered.   
"Well, now you know." she leaned closer to him. "And it depends on you what you do with that information." she was smiling. 

Arya spotted them. She just wanted to leave, but when she saw them, she stopped. It hurt her. She was the one who refused Gendry, but meanwhile, she hated to see him around any other woman. Especially when he is around those beautiful woman's. She turned away and went towards the gates. Placed the hood to her head, and jumped to her horse.   
"No one can..." a guard tried to stop her, but she rode away.   
"Who was that?" Daario saw her only from the back.  
"I don't know. It happened so fast and..." the guard answered.   
"Where is the Queen?" Daario started to get nervous.  
"I did not see her."  
"Are you fit for anything?" Daario told him with anger in his face and left him there. "And as I said "He stopped for a second "No one can leave the Pyramid!"   
The guard nodded. He had no idea, how that person just pops out next to him. He did not see anything. 

"Dany. I was worried." Jon finally found her. He was walking around all the corridors.   
"Missandei?" Dany immediately asked.  
"In good hands. Davos is there and guards. Don't worry." he smiled.   
"Of course I worry." she sighed. Jon placed his arms around her.  
"So don't you wanna tell me what you dreamed off?" he asked quietly, placed his head to her shoulder.   
"It doesn't matter." she looked to the ground. "It was just a dream." she squeezed his arms that embraced her.   
"You scared me." Jon gave a kiss to her cheek. "And you can tell me everything. You know that, right? Even if it hurts me."  
"There is nothing." Dany turned to him "Really. I just hope... Arya ... succeeds."   
"I hate she left alone." Jon took a deep breath "Maybe Gendry or Yara should have gone with her. Or..."  
"Or you?" Dany turned to him.  
"I would not leave you here neither Missandei. Not until you are in great danger." he smiled a bit and placed his hand to her cheek.   
"She insisted to go alone. And maybe she is right. Less knows about it, is better."   
"I know." Jon nodded.   
"She'll be fine. She is ... stronger than most of us and she is even a better a warrior than you." Dany teased him a bit. She wanted to forget her horrible nightmare, and with Jon... she felt herself better.   
"You really think so? Maybe I should give you more swordplay lessons." Jon raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. Dany was just smiling at him and he was smiling at her. Their love is the only thing that could make them happy. Without it... without each other, neither of them had any idea, how could they survive at all. 

Daario was standing a bit further from them. When she spotted Daenerys he calmed down, but he arrived too late, and Jon was already there with her. He started to accept, it is over and the Dragon Queen will never be his again, but meanwhile, he can't stop loving her. It was not an emotion that he could control.  A soldier walked to him and told something to his ears.  
"Right." he nodded and walked towards the royal couple. They were standing in an embrace in the middle of the gardens. 

"My Queen." he bowed a bit. "Lord Snow." there was still some sarcasm in his voice, but neither Jon or Daenerys was in the mood to take any care of it.   
"We have a visitor. The master who left the Pyramid a couple of weeks ago is back." Daario continued.  
"Samwell?" Jon stepped forward.   
"Yes. But given the situation. We cannot be sure it is him." Daario continued. "The guards arrested him, until we find out."   
"Are you kidding me?" Jon frowned.  
"Jon." Dany placed her hand to his chest. "Daario is right in this. The one who tried to kill our daughter worn one of our guards' face. We can't trust anyone, who comes from outside." Dany looked into his eyes.   
"And how should we figure out? We don't know him." Daario answered.  
"We don't. But... Jon and Ser Davos. They know him." Dany nodded. "If he is not who he says he is. They'll find out." Daenerys ordered them.   
"If you let me, I would go with them. For questioning. Just to be sure. Not because I don't trust him..." he raised his eyes to Jon "but more eyes sees more, and I am totally emotionless towards him. So I think I can help." Daario asked Daenerys, and he was right. Dany knew Jon doesn't like the idea, but they can't risk anything. She wanted more than anyone... to get Samwell back. She needed him. Maybe she was sure in her pregnancy, but she needed his confirmation.   
"Fine. Go with them. I'll be with my daughter." she stroked Jon's arm and walked away, without looking at him again. She just hoped he understands... 


	70. Chapter 70

MEEREN

"My Queen" Davos smiled towards Daenerys when she entered into the room. His opinion changed about her in the past few months. She was the woman who he got to know at Dragonstone... not the one who burned down King's Landing. It was still an unsolvable mystery for him... he thought about a lot. What could have happened... what brought out that monster from that kind and smart woman. That woman who is a loving mother, and a devoted lover... he was watching how she was caressing her daughter, how she was rocking her, babbling with her. He felt warm and happy when he was around that family. He was happy... to be a part of that family more or less.   
"Samwell Tarly is back. Jon and Daario Naharis need you to... be sure it is really him." Dany looked at him.   
"I don't know him that well, but if you need my help there, I'll go." he nodded and started to leave.  
"Ser Davos." Dany stopped him.  
"Yes?"   
"Do you think... are we good parents? I mean... "  
"Doubts are normal. Especially when we are raising a child. You are great parents, you don't have to worry about it." Davos smiled at her.  
"I hope so." Dany lowered her head. "I really hope so." she was thinking about the other child... the one who was growing in her. "Just be sure that is Samwell, please. Then I... want to talk to him. Immediately." Dany became serious again.  
"Sure Your Grace." 

"Jon!" Sam was happy when he spotted his friend. He surprised when the unsullied grabbed him and placed him to a cell. That was unexpected.   
"Sam!" Jon started to walk closer but two soldiers stood in his way.   
"Step out" Jon ordered them but they did not move. "I said..."  
"Let him go closer" Daario gave the command from behind his back. He made a face. He hated how all the soldiers controlled by that man, and not him. As he said to Daenerys, they will never accept him. He was not sure... they'll even accept him if he marries Daenerys. The soldiers split, and Jon walked closer to Samwell.   
"What happened? Why ... why did you ... put me in a cell?" Sam was afraid a bit. "Did I do something against you? Or..."  
"No. No. It is not that." Jon placed his hand to his shoulder. "Many things happened since you left. We were attacked ... my daughter attacked by... "  
"Is she okay?" Sam was clearly worried.  
"Is it really necessary?" Jon turned to Daario. "It is him. That is not a question." he rolled his eyes.   
"Do you really want to risk your child life?" Daario stepped closer. "Because you don't want to hurt his feelings?" he asked him. Jon just shook his head and turned back to Samwell.  
"What did you want to be in your childhood?" Jon asked him.  
"You cannot be serious," Daario said sardonically.  
"I know him. You don't. I don't even know why are you here." Jon frowned and he was so hostile with Daario.   
"Because the Queen told me to be here," Daario answered, and there was a small smile on his face.   
"A wizard." Sam cut their argument before it goes worse. "I've always wanted to be a wizard." Samwell was staring at them, and Jon started to laugh a bit. He placed his arms around him and hugged him.   
"As I see... you don't need me any longer here." Davos arrived at the prison and saw how those two friends hugging each other.   
"However, it will be not enough for certainty," Daario mentioned and he kept his eyes on Sam and Jon.   
"Fine. Then play question and answer session." Jon murmured under his nose, then looked to Sam. 

"Lady Nesera" Yara greeted her on the corridor with a huge smile.   
"Lady Greyjoy." Nesera smiled at her and she was clearly embarrassed. "I have to go... the Queen is waiting for me." she wanted to go forward.  
"You are avoiding me" Yara stated when she walked passed by her.   
"I am not." Nesera stopped. "I just... I... the Queen ... as I said she is waiting for me." she continued, and she felt how she took her hand.   
"There is nothing to be ashamed of," Yara told her quietly, but she spotted a guard on the corridor and pulled out her hand from Yara's hands.   
"I am not ashamed." Nesera lowered her head. "It is not about that I..."  
"I thought you are different" Yara stated, then she just walked away. Nesera turned after her. It was something new to her. That attraction that she felt towards that woman. She always had a relationship with men. Never a woman. She never thought... there is this kind of interest in her. She did not want to hurt Yara. Her feelings seemed clear towards her... not like Daario... and meanwhile... she still wanted that captain more. She wanted to repeat that wild night, that they spent together, but she wanted, even more, his love. A thing that she may never get because he was not able to forget the Queen. She walked towards Missandei's room while she was thinking about her feelings... when she entered she got scared and for a minute she forgot to breathe.

"How long we have to do this?" Jon was impatient. Samwell almost told his whole life and Jon knew it from the first minute, there is nothing to be afraid of. It was him. His friend. One of his best friends.   
"May I ask something too?" Sam took a deep breath.   
"Sure." Jon sighed.   
"What about Gilly and ... my family? Did you find them? Did you send soldiers after them?"   
"We did ... but... "Jon hesitated. They had no news about them. They did not know anything about them. "I... "  
"JON!" Nesera rushed into the prison and her eyes were in tears. She was worried and she seemed to panic. She did not care about the formalities and how she calls him that moment. It was all-important.   
"What happened?" Jon turned to her immediately.   
"The Queen." she could hardly say it. She did not have to say anything else, Jon stormed out from the prison. He did not even know where to search for her, but she told him she'll be in Missandei's room.   
"Stay with them" Daario ordered the soldiers and he followed Jon.   
"What happened?" Davos placed his hand to her arm.   
"I... I don't know." she shook her head, then her eyes stopped on Samwell. "We need him."  
Jon pulled out the door and entered into the room. Daenerys was lying in the bed. Grey Worm and two soldiers were standing next to her. She was barely in mind.   
"Dany." he knelt next to the bed and took her hand. Gave a kiss to it. "What happened?" he raised his eyes to Grey Worm.  
"We don't know. Lady Nesera screamed and she was laying on the floor.   
"What is going on?" Daario also entered into the room.  
"Send Samwell here." Jon stood up and told him.  
"It is not safe yet," Daario answered.  
"Maybe I was misunderstandable." he turned to Daario "It was not a kind request. It was a command. Bring Samwell Tarly here. Now!" he raised his voice. Daario and Grey Worm looked to each other "I said now" Jon repeated himself and Daario finally nodded and left the room. Jon looked towards the cradle and her daughter was there. Thank to the Gods. He had no idea what happened but that was not normal. She looked pale and she did not feel well in the past few days, and now this.   
"J... Jon." she came to mind and saw him in the room. She wanted to sit up on the bed, but she was still reeling.   
"Dany." Jon almost jumped to the bed and took her hand again, meanwhile, he was caressing her hair with his other hand. "What happened?"   
"I don't... don't know. I... " she tried to remember. "I... It suddenly turned dark and... I don't remember." she looked so weak and she was still pale. Her face was white as snow. Jon worried more and more.   
"Here." He grabbed the glass of water from the cupboard "Drink it." he helped her.  
"Thank you" she whispered and smiled a bit.  
"You love to scare me, right?" Jon tried to make joke about the situation.   
"Missandei?" she took a deep breath.   
"She is right and..."

"Jon" Samwell entered into the room, guided by Daario. "What happened?"  
"That is your task to find out." he stood up and let him closer.   
"It is good to see you back," Dany stated with a small smile on her face.   
"How are you feeling?" Sam asked her.  
"Still little dizzy," she answered.   
"Did you eat something today?" Sam frowned. Dany just shook her head. The pale face, the loss of appetite, the dizziness... "Since when..." he started.  
"Would you please go out?" Dany looked to Jon and the others. "Everyone"  
The soldiers immediately left the room, Daario followed them after some hesitation... but Jon did not move. Dany was looking into Samwell's eyes. She begged with her eyes, and Sam nodded.  
"Jon, please. I need to examine her a bit more and... you better go out." he placed his hand to Jon's shoulder.  
"It... isn't that bad? Right?" Jon tried to act calm.  
"As I said I need to examine her. Then I know more. Maybe just stress." Sam answered with a small smile on his face and pointed towards the door with his arm. He accompanied Jon to the door, then he closed it, and turned back to Daenerys.  
"He doesn't know," Sam stated.   
"No, he doesn't." Dany sighed and sat a bit more on the bed.  
"When did you... notice it?" He walked closer and placed his hand to her belly.   
"A couple of days ago. But... I was not sure. And ... I had nothing like this with Missandei. I mean that dizziness and ..."  
"It is normal." Sam shrugged his shoulder "Gilly also... her second pregnancy was much harder."   
"I sent soldiers after her. To find them." Dany swallowed "But... I... I am sure they are okay." she tried to calm him.   
"Thank you." Sam nodded, while he was groping her belly. "I think everything is fine, you should just... rest more and worry less. That doing miracles." Sam smiled a bit.   
"So it is true." Dany lowered her head.   
"You don't look happy" Sam was staring at her face.  
"I just... I did not expect that. A baby." She glanced to the cradle "It is already so hard. With her. She is ... in great danger and..."   
"I understand" Sam nodded. "But you should tell him."  
"I will. Soon."  
"What are you afraid of?" Sam frowned.  
"I... I am not sure we are ready. For this. For a second child. I... please keep this in secret. Until I..." Dany placed her hand to Samwell's arm.  
"He is my friend." Sam looked into her eyes. "I won't lie to him."  
"Please." she squeezed his arm. "Please. I am going to tell him but he has many things to worry about now. I don't want him to worry about me. I... promise I am going to tell him." Dany begged him. "Samwell, please. I know... I don't have any right to ask this but... I need your help with this."  
Sam took a deep breath and stared at the floor.   
"You can't hide it for a long time," he answered quietly.  
"I know." Dany nodded. "Just give me a few days." she sighed.

"I'm worried about her," Nesera told to Liliyanna in the corridor.   
"That pregnancy really did not come at the best of times." Liliyanna raised her eyebrow.  
"I was sure, you noticed."   
"It was not hard to notice. But... I don't understand, why she did not wanna tell him?"  
"It is her decision." Nesera looked at her. "And neither you nor I have any word in this. I hope you understand and you won't do any hasty moves."   
"Why everyone thinks I am the greatest danger for them?" Liliyanna raised her voice. "I know we have to keep them in save. Now more than ever."  
Nesera nodded, and they were walking towards the corridor. Daario stepped out behind the column and he was surprised. He heard every word of them... and he wondered why she hides it from Jon. Maybe she did not trust him as much as she said to them. 


	71. Chapter 71

MEEREN

"And did you find out anything about my daughter's role in this great war?" Daenerys asked Sam.   
"Nothing for sure. The Red Priestess ... told me, I have to open my eyes more, but... everything is so nonsense and troublous." Sam answered, and they heard a knock on the door.  
"Can I come in?" it was Jon. He was standing at the door and he tried to smile.  
"Sure." Dany smiled.   
"And... how..." He wanted to know what is going on. He wanted answers. He was worried, he had the worst scripts in his mind. Samwell looked to Daenerys.   
"She is fine. It seems... she worries too much. You should pay more attention to meals" Sam kept his eyes on Dany, while he was answering to Jon.  
"Thank you." Dany smiled at him. She was grateful. She knew... their relationship with Samwell... did not start well, but maybe there is a chance for them to build a good friendship or at least a trustful one.   
"I better go. Leave you to ... rest." he added. "I hope they won't put me back to prison."  
"Davos is waiting outside. He'll take care of you." Jon patted his shoulder. "And thank you Samwell. I am glad you are back." 

He left them and Jon was standing and staring at his love.   
"I am fine," Daenerys told him. Before he could answer anything Missandei cried out. Jon turned to her direction and raised her from the cradle, then sat down with her next to Daenerys to the bed.   
"Maaaama" Missandei babbled again and Daenerys heart melted. She took her tiny hands.   
"Papa. I am you daddy. So say it..." Jon was watching her daughter and tried to pull out the words from her.  
"You never give up." Dany giggled.   
"Are you sure you are..." Jon started again.  
"Jon, I am fine. There is nothing wrong." she leaned to his shoulder. "We'll be fine."   
"Did Samwell tell anything about..."  
"He knows nothing for sure. He asked more time to see it clearer."   
"I am glad he is back." Jon sighed.  
"Yeah. Me too." Dany answered and she looked down to her belly. "Jon that you said about..."  
"Your Grace." Nesera entered into the room. "I did not want to interrupt." she bowed a bit with her head.  
"Anything happened?"   
"No. I just wanted to ask, do you need anything or...?" she smiled at her.   
"Have some rest." Jon leaned to her forehead and gave a kiss to it. "I took my daughter to a small walk. Some fresh air no harm. Nesera stays here with you." Jon stood up with Missandei in his arms.  
"I don't need a baby sitter," Dany mentioned.  
"No, you don't. But it would reassure me." Jon stated with a small smile. "Wave to your mom." he took MIssandei's small arm and waved with it. She started to giggle. Dany loved that sight. He ... her love and her daughter. Together. Jon was really good at this. That parenting thing. He was a way much better father than her as a mother. More patient and calmer. 

"You haven't told him, right?" Nesera asked Daenerys after he closed the door.  
"No." she took a deep breath. "What if I am not ready?"   
"Not ready for what?" Nesera frowned.  
"Another child. I mean... I ... feel I totally failed as a mother. I ... left her in Volantis for weeks, alone. Then... here... I left her here and went to risk my life just to find out the truth about Drogon. I was not here when... someone tried to kill her. How... can I take responsibility for another life? If I can't take responsibility for her?" she asked despairingly.   
"Your Grace." Nesera sat down to the bed. "You did not fail as a mother." she smiled. "Your love for her is more powerful than anything, and that other life..." she looked down to her belly. "Our God knows when is the right time to bless you with another gift. He did. After you thought you can never get any children... you have her and soon you'll have him." she looked into her eyes.   
"Him?" Dany smiled a bit.   
"Just my intuition." Nesera smiled back at her. "Not a prophecy." 

"As I see, you find some entertainment after Arya Stark rejection," Davos mentioned to Gendry. He saw him and Liliyanna walking and laughing around the gardens. He kept his eyes on everything. He was not so noticeable, not too many people cared about his presence. Maybe that is why he was a great smuggler, back then.   
"What, no... we just..." Gendry's face went red immediately   
"If I can suggest, you should do it more private way, I mean you've just told Jon... that you love his sister. Maybe you should've not told him anything at all." Davos suggested.  
"I should have not drunk that much," Gendry admitted. "Do you know where is she?"  
"You just left her there. In the garden."   
"Not Liliyanna. Arya." He raised his eyes to Davos.   
"Oh." Davos surprised "Now you mention... I did not see her for days now. Weird."  
"I am afraid she is doing something stupid." Gendry took a deep breath.   
"Because of you?" Davos raised his eyebrow.  
"No." Gendry shook his face. "I am not that important. Not in her life. Not for her. She made it clear."   
"I swear I don't understand the young people these days. You love her, but you spend most of your time with that Red Priestess. She loves you and watching you secretly ... and you did not even notice. No... because you are playing games. Just as the Queen and Jon. Thank God, they came to mind nowadays and started to act like parents and responsible adults. Honesty would make things so much easier."  
"What?" Gendry took his arm. "What did you say about Arya?"  
"You still have to learn a lot about women, son!" Davos shook his head and took a deep breath.

Jon was walking around the garden with Missandei. The little girl wondered about everything, her eyes widen and looked everything with amazement. Jon thought back... when he left Winterfell. When he took an oath to the night watch... that is what he gave up. That miracle. He had no idea that time. He just knew... he is a bastard, and he did not want to be a father. Because he always thought he won't be good at this role, he thought he doesn't deserve it. Even if he had a great father... he had no real family. Then it turned out, nothing in his life was true. Nothing. Expect his love for Daenerys. That was the first real feeling in his life and yet ... he let himself be manipulated. He believed Tyrion words, meanwhile, that dwarf just wanted to save himself. Not Jon. Not the kingdom... just himself, and wanted to take revenge on his family. The Lannisters... who did everything to deserve their death. Missandei pulled him back to reality, from his thoughts. She grabbed his beard again.   
"Hey." Jon smiled at her and took her tiny hands. "You really don't like it, but you will when you grow up, believe me," Jon told her daughter, and she grimaced. He just laughed out loud. "You are so like your mother," he told her daughter.   
"Jon" Samwell walk towards him.  
"Everything is fine? The soldiers no longer wanted to.."  
"No. No. They did not." Sam was clearly confused. "Can we talk?   
"You scare me." Jon stared at his face. Sam did not answer, just lowered his head. Jon was getting bothered.   
"I did not want to tell her. Not in... not now. I wanted to talk to you first." Sam continued.   
"Sam? What is..."  
"In private. Please." 

"Lady Nesera" Daario met with her at the hall.  
"How polite are you today," she stated. She was still a bit mad at him. Since they spent the night together... weeks ago... he did not even talk with her.   
"I have to admit, that you are shining, maybe the time you spent with Lady Greyjoy good for you," he told her.  
"What do you want?" Nesera became a bit annoyed "I have to go back to the Queen." she rolled her eyes.  
"Sad news. I thought you may have some time for me."   
"What game are you playing with me?" Nesera sighed.  
"I don't play games. I just... maybe I've missed you." he stepped closer. Nesera was embarrassed and she tried to avoid the eye contact with him.   
"Well, I don't" she answered quickly and stepped away from him.   
"Was it that much better with her?" Daario made a face. "I don't think so."  
"You have no idea what are you talking about," Nesera told him but did not look at him. "Lady Greyjoy is ..."  
"So she did not try to pick you up?"   
"Why does it matter for you? What does she want from me? Why do you even care about it?" she turned to him and raised her voice. Before he could answer, he spotted Jon and Sam walking ... more straining on the corridor.   
"Where are you going with the child?" he raised his eyes to them and stepped closer.   
"Not that you have anything to do with it but..."  
"I have. Because the princess is with you," he stated.  
"She is not your daughter. So you better go and take care of the guards." Jon made a face.  
"I don't think the Queen would like if she gets to know you are up to something behind her back." Daario continued.   
"As I remember she told you to leave me alone. You better follow her command." Jon tried to stay calm. His daughter was still in his arms.  
"No matter what she told us, it is clear she doesn't trust you. Otherwise, she would have told you the great news. But no. She wants to keep it in a secret from you. Wonder why. Usually, lovers share that news with each other." Daario continued. Nesera's eyes widen. She had no idea how he knows about it.   
"Daario." Nesera stepped closer to him and grabbed his arm.  
"What are you talking about?" Jon also made a step towards him. Daario just laughed a bit and turned his back at Jon. "What are you talking about?" Jon raised his voice and Missandei suddenly started to cry.   
"I... May I?" Nesera stretched her arms for the baby.   
"You have no patience for one... what would you do with ... nevermind... ?" Daario frowned, and there was a satisfied smile on his face. He knew he made trouble, and he loved it. He loved the fact, Daenerys has no trust in Jon... and he had to make some advantage from it.   
"Give me your daughter, and you can continue," Nesera asked him again. "But... please Your Grace." 

Daario walked away meanwhile Jon's mind was racing. He raised his eyes to Nesera.  
"You wanted to stop him." He told Nesera, after a minute. "You wanted to stop him, right at the moment, when he started. What is Daenerys hiding from me?" Jon kept Missandei in his arm. He did not want to give her to anyone. He started to doubt in everyone's loyalty. "What is she hiding from me?" he asked again. Nesera opened her mouth, but she did not want to tell him. She promised to the Queen. She did not want to disappoint her. "What is it?" Jon raised his voice again, while Missandei was crying louder in his arms.   
"Do not scare the child." She asked him.   
"She will be fine. I am his father." Jon stepped closer to her. "And you're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth."   
"I don't...."  
"You know it." Jon's eyes were on fire. He was enraged and nervous. Another lie, after he thought everything is going to be okay between them. Another secret. Why... he did not understand, why. He thought Dany trusts him.   
"I cannot tell." she lowered her head, and her voice thinned. Sam also standing there in silence.   
"Fine." Jon turned his back at her, and he stormed out with her daughter in his arms. Nesera wanted to stop him, but it was too late. She closed her eyes.   
"It did not go well," Sam stated.  
"This should have not happened in this way." Nesera shooked her head.  
"At least now she has to tell him." Sam took a deep breath. "And..." He turned to Nesera "If you have a minute for me. You may... help me."


	72. Chapter 72

MEEREN

"What happened?" Dany almost jumped up from the bed, even she was not in her best condition. Jon almost ripped out the door and entered into Dany's room. Missandei was still crying. Jon handed her to Dany. She was looking at him worriedly and frowned.   
"Shhhh... everything is alright. I am sure your dad has a good explanation." Dany tried to make her calm down. Jon was walking up and down. He forgot for a minute, that she had that nausea. Sometimes when anger fills his body and mind... he can't control himself. He knew maybe he should've not stormed in ... that way. Dany was rocking Missandei, and slowly but she stopped crying. Dany was squeezing her close and staring Jon. She was angry with him. She did not understand, why he scared their daughter in that way. No matter what happened, first of all, he was a dad, and he usually acted that way. "Jon." Dany tried again, but he was standing in the middle of the room. In silence. Daenerys sat to the edge of the bed with Missandei in her arms. She wanted to stand up but she was afraid. She did not want to drop her ... she took a deep breath but hesitated. After some seconds Jon raised his eyes at her and finally, he noticed then walked there. Took Missandei from her arms, and raised her up. Gave a small kiss to her cheek. "I am sorry, baby." He whispered to her. "I did not want to scare you." he hugged her close. Dany still did not understand what is going on. She had no idea, and Jon did not say a word. He walked to the cradle with Missandei and placed her there.   
"When you can stand up, and feeling better... we'll talk." he did not even look at her. He turned away and left the room. Daenerys was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was surprised... she felt a bit humiliated. She had no idea what was that. 

Many hours passed. She did not want to tell to anyone, what happened. She was just laying on the bed and thinking. Waiting for him to ... come back. To say sorry. To... explain to her what happened. Sometimes a soldier entered to check everything is alright or not. She usually just nodded towards them. 

"Can I come in?" Daario smiled at the door.  
"Sure." Dany wiped a tear away from her eyes.   
"How are you feeling?" he sat to the bed. Next to her.   
"I am sure, it will be better. In a day or two. You don't have to worry about me." Dany answered. Daario placed his hand to her hand.   
"You are my Queen. And ... no matter how you feel for me... you know how I feel for you... and yes, I am worried." he lowered his head and smiled a bit. "You can trust me. I understand if you can't trust others ... with all your heart but..."  
"What happened?" Dany pulled her hand away and looked to Daario.   
"Nothing." he acted innocently. "I just wanted you to know. You can tell me anything. I will always be your side."  
"You better go," Daenerys told him calmly. She was sure something happened between Daario and Jon ... and instead of asking her he just freaked out.   
"Do you need anything?"   
"I want to be alone," she told him and turned her back at him. Daario stood up and walked out of the room. The moment when he left, Dany sat to the edge of the bed. She thought they are over those jealousy issues. She couldn't believe they are there again. She sighed, then stood up. She can't just lay there and do nothing. It was enough. It was not her. She was not that week. No matter she is pregnant or not. 

"Sam that sounds ridiculous." they were sitting in a secluded room. "Now you told me the Lord Of Lights wanna sacrifice my daughter. They were... the Red Priestesses brought ... her back to life." he was still mad at her because she is hiding something from him. He was honest with her. He told her everything... about Liliyanna and he just has no secrets from her. And now... that news that Sam told him. That day is just getting worse and worse.   
"I did not say that. It is just... you've told me they did child sacrifices in the past. They believe in the power of fire, and burning people alive... this gives them power. It is not sure of course, but... like... in my understanding, this is their plan. Sacrifice Missandei against Bran at the right time. This is how she can defeat the three-eyed raven." Sam explained.  
"Nesera and Liliyanna are here to help. Sam. I..."  
"Now there are two?" he frowned. "Two red priestesses in the castle? Isn't it weird for you? And ... and Kinvara, when I started to ask her about the rituals and burnt victims, she avoided to answer me. She wanted me to leave because... she told me if I can't open my mind, she can't help me. I asked Nesera too. About those things. She did not want to answer. It was clear, there is something chaotic in this situation... " Sam continued. "Of course I am not sure. I still have many questions and doubts but... keep your eyes open."  
"Why you did not tell it to Daenerys?" Jon looked at him.  
"Ahm... I... I... wanted to... "he stammered. "I wanted to tell you... first. You are calmer and..."  
"Why the hell I have a feeling that everyone knows something that I don't know?" He jumped up from the chair and hit to the table. Sam took a deep breath. He never saw Jon in that mood. He was always hot-headed, but it was worse now. He seethed and he did not even try to hold himself back.   
"You should talk to her. Calmly. She doesn't want to hurt you ... she is just unsure in herself. Not you. This has nothing against you." Sam needed to say something.   
"So you just arrived back, and you already know it. Great!" He said in a sarcastic tone.   
"My apologies." Liliyanna entered into the room where they were hiding.  
"How..." Jon frowned. He did not understand how did she find them. Maybe she was eavesdropping at the door all time long?   
"The Queen is looking for you. Everywhere." she lowered her head.  
"She gets up from the bed?" Sam stood up. "She should've not..." Sam shook his head.   
"It seems she did." Liliyanna nodded. "She doesn't look good."   
"Okay, now one of you tell me what the hell is going on." Jon's eyes were on fire. He had enough. He felt everyone looks him the stupid one. The idiot one, and he had enough.   
"I don't think it is us... who..." Sam tried.  
"I don't care!" Jon shouted. His dragon side was clearly jumped out that day. "What is going on with Daenerys?" He walked to his friend and looked straight to his eyes. "What is she hiding from me?" he pushed his friend to the wall. He lost control. 

"He did not leave the Pyramid. Did he?" Daenerys asked Grey Worm.   
"We haven't seen anyone around the gates. Just... earlier. But ... not in the past few hours." he answered and kept his eyes on Daenerys. She was still weak and moved slowly.   
"You did not... I have to ask, you two did not have a debate, right?" she was still trying to figure out what pissed Jon that much.   
"I barely spoke with him today. Did he hurt you?" he immediately asked her back.  
"No. No of course not. But something is ... something happened and..." Dany was thinking. "Maybe there is nothing. And I just... combined things." she sighed and tried to smile. "I better go back to Missandei," she stated and turned to leave. That moment Jon entered the hall and he did not say any word. He just grabbed her raised her up and kissed her. Kissed her with all his heart. With all his love. Everyone was surprised around them. They never did anything like this. Not in front of the others. Not in the middle of the hall, surrounded by soldiers. Liliyanna and Samwell arrived there too. They glanced at each other and smiled. Jon held her for minutes in this way, deep in their kiss.   
"I think we did it right," Liliyanna whispered to Samwell with a huge grin on her face. Jon finally placed Dany back to the ground and their foreheads met.   
"Why you did not tell me?" Jon almost cried.   
"How?" Dany raised her eyes at him then turned to the side where Sam and Liliyanna standing. "They've told you?"  
"Why you didn't?" Jon took a deep breath.  
"We... should... "she looked around "go to a more quieter place." She mentioned.  
Jon nodded and they walked to his chamber. In silence. He did not understand but he was happy from the bottom of hid heart. 

Dany sighed and turned to him. They were staring at each other.  
"So... now you know." Daenerys lowered her head "I am... pregnant." She say it loud but her voice was so thin.   
"Since when do you know about it?" Jon asked after some hesitation.  
"I was not sure. I knew it for a couple of days now but... I couldn't believe it. I wanted to talk with Sam. I wanted to know if it is even possible." She tried to explain.  
"But you still don't tell me. Not after you've talked with him." He answered.  
"No." She nodded but avoided to look at him.   
"Why?" Jon shook his head and frowned.  
"I... I... "   
"You still have doubts in me? Dany?" This hurt him. He thought she meant her words. When she asked the others to trust him. She was standing there in silence.   
"I love you." Jon continued "and I have no idea what else should I do to prove it. To get your trust back. I try. I just... you say you love me. You spend your nights with me. We are a family... or we used to be and still... you try to hide that pregnancy from me. From me who you share your life with. You have... you have no idea how it feels." Jon lowered his head. Daenerys was still in silence. "I know... now you wanna say I've stabbed you. I know. That will haunt me forever and... I am not even sure our ... love can ... " he stopped "I don't see we'll ever get over it. No matter how we try." He almost cried. "I'll never get your trust back." There was a tear in his eye. He took a deep breath. "You better have some rest. I... you know where you... find me if you... " he was hurt and honest. His worst fear was loosing her. Loosing them... his family but he can't do anything else. He loved her from the bottom of his heart but it seemed it still... not enough. He turned to leave.

"It is not that." Dany finally started to answer. "It is not because of it and... I meant my words. I trust you and I cannot imagine my life without you. I... put my trust in you again... and I never wanna talk about that day." She held her tears back.  
"Then why you did not tell me?" Jon asked above his shoulder.  
"Because I am scared. Okay?" She raised her voice "because I have doubts in myself. Because we can't even keep Missandei save and..."  
"That is not a too good explanation." Jon raised his eyebrow. "All parents have doubts. And hiding that thing from me is just makes things worst. And you know that." He was calm.  
"I knew you want it. I knew you'll be happy about it." She started to cry.  
"Of course I am." Jon spread his arms. "You are my love. Who else should I want a family with?" He shook his head.  
"What if I won't survive?" She looked at his face. "The labor. What if I die? Maybe you forget how it happened with Missandei but I did not." There were so much worry in her eyes and Jon finally understand it. She tried to hide her weakness. Not just from him. From everyone. She was scared... and she was never scared... or at least she never showed it to anyone. He was staring at her beautiful face and stepped closer. Held her close in his arms. She was right he did not think about that. The thought of loosing her was not an option...


	73. Chapter 73

MEEREN

"She fell asleep," Jon told Sam and sat opposite to him at the desk. He placed his face into his hand.   
"How are you feeling?" Sam looked at him.  
"I will be a father. Again." Jon chuckled. He was happy. From the bottom of his heart... only one thing disturbed his happiness. Her fears.   
"The most amazing role in the world." Sam smiled a bit. He missed his family. He just hoped everything is fine with them. He wanted to go home, but he knew Jon needs him, and he has to stay. Jon was always next to her when he needed him. He stood beside him. He saved him many times. He just can't leave him here, in need.   
"It is." Jon nodded and sighed.  
"But...? There is a but. In her, and in you too." Sam frowned.  
"I have not told you but... she almost died when she gave life to Missandei." Jon lowered his head. "It was not easy labor. And... she is afraid. She ... what does... her current condition. Can it make the labor harder? More unsafe? I mean..." Jon tried to draft his question, but he had his mind was racing.   
"I'll be here." Sam placed his hand to Jon's arm. "And I'll do everything to save her. I promise."  
"That is not an answer" Jon shook his head.  
"I cannot tell. I know you want me to say, it won't cause any problem, but no one knows. Gilly easily gave birth no matter how hard was her pregnancy. Her life was not in danger. Maybe it will be easier for Daenerys too. The second one. But ... I cannot be sure. No one can be sure. If she worries continously, and stress about things, that makes things harder." Sam tried to calm him, but he did not want to lie.   
"I can't lose her Sam." Jon's eyes filled with tears.   
"You won't. Trust me."

While they were talking in the room, they heard some noises from the corridor. Nesera and Lilyanna walking there and talking. Sam surprised when Jon stood up and went to the door.   
"Lady Nesera, Lady Lilyanna, if you have a minute," he asked them to get into the room. They looked at each other and wondered.  
"Ser Davos told me, he took care of Missandei, this is why I..." Nesera started immediately.  
"It is not about that," Jon answered, he looked very serious. He closed the door.    
"What can we do for you, Jon Snow?" Lilyanna asked him.  
"Why are you here?" when Jon asked the question both women looked at each other. They did not understand it. Sam guessed, what he is willing to do, but that question surprised him too.   
"We promised to keep your daughter safe," Nesera answered without any hesitation. "The Lord gave us... this task. He made Lilyanna returned to her patch. Because of your daughter."   
"You wanna keep her save, or you wanna destroy the Three-Eyed Raven and save the world because it is not the same thing." Jon was glum.   
"I am afraid I don't understand." Nesera frowned.  
"I do." Lilyanna stepped closer. "He wanna know that we could hurt his daughter. Or his unborn child, if our Lord wants us to do it." she was staring at Jon. Nesera was surprised. She had no idea why he asked this from them.   
"I... I think it is my fault." Sam stood up "I read some things, and those things were not clear. Your Lord can give life, but also take away lives. Through you. I found only one way, to defeat the Three-Eyed Raven, and it said ... the princess or prince that was promise need to be sacrificed to save the world. If my understandings were ... correct." Samwell explained.  
"It seems you forget our Lord brought you and the Queen back to life. He was the one, who gave you a second chance for happiness." Nesera answered. She was clearly fidgety.   
"Why?" Jon asked them. "What was his reason?"  
"To give birth to the one who can bring the dawn. I thought you understand that." Nesera frowned.  
"How? To sacrifice my daughter when the time is right?" Jon frowned.  
"I would never..."  
"You did sacrifice children when your Lord ordered you. Is this your plan for my daughter too? Sacrifice her? When the time comes?" he stepped closer to them.  
"Not every priestess is the same." Nesera swallowed.  
"So you would not do it? If your Lord commands it?" Jon was so stern.  
"She would." Lilyanna answered without any emotions.  
"No." Nesera shook her head. "I... " she tried to breathe. Jon was staring at her, he was looking deep into her eyes. "I... would have done it. But... not anymore. Not with this child." Nesera's eyes burst into tears. "Missandei is a miracle. She really is. She has such a force in her, that we could never imagine. It is just a guess. We... we have no idea how to defeat the Three-Eyed Raven, it is not ... necessary to sacrifice your daughter." she tried to explain. "You misunderstood something. I am sure." she raised her eyes at Sam.  
"I want to make one thing clear." Jon grabbed her arm. "If you trying to hurt her. Or Daenerys... I don't care who you are, or who is your Lord, I won't show you any mercy, and you'll die in pain." his eyes were so dark and he was kinda scary.   
"This is why I left them. Because they believe blindly." Lilyanna cut him. "The Lord is real, but... his teachings... sometimes are too cruel. I saw when they sacrificed children. Many times for the greater good and they were wrong. That never helped. If they wanna hurt her, I am on your side." she told to Jon.  
"Missandei ... I know her almost since she was born. I was the one who took care of her when you had to left her behind." Nesera felt how he was squeezing her arm. "I would never be able to hurt her."   
"And Kinvara?"   
"She is our leader." Nesera lowered her head. "But... what if we all wrong?" it was clear something came to her mind. She looked down at her arm, where Jon's hand was. He slowly let her go. "Fire can take lives but... " She walked a bit away. "Fire can give life too. I mean... Daenerys ... you saw her how she was walking out of the fire. She cannot be harm by the flames."  
"I won't risk my daughter's life," Jon answered immediately.   
"Before we cut each others throats. I ... try to learn more about it." Sam tried to calm them down. "I brought some books from the Red Temple, I continue my research."  
"That is a good idea," Jon replied to Sam, but he kept his eyes on the Red Priestesses. "Until then I don't want you to be alone with my daughter."  
"You don't trust us," Lilyanna stated.  
"Should I?" Jon made a face.  
"We are not your enemy. Distrust causes trouble. Troubles cause doubts. You experienced it. You should learn how to trust people around you. Just as the Queen." Lilyanna was so straight. She was much more emotionless than Nesera. "And you" Lilyanna raised her eyes to Samwell "Learn how to read between the lines. You are a clever man, but you only see the facts. The world is much more complicated than that."   
"The facts speak for themselves. The facts are clear." Sam answered.  
"The facts." Lilyanna smiled a bit. "Let's see. Daenerys killed thousands of innocent people. That is a fact. She burned them alive in King's Landing. You killed her." She looked at Jon. "Also a fact. Meanwhile, now we are here. Miraculously after everything that happened, you are here, to save her and your family. You love her more than ever. She had to die, and she had to reborn. No explanation for this. Everything has a reason. There are more things behind the facts, that you think. Learn to see things, that are not that easy to be seen."  
"I don't understand." Jon shook his head.   
"You will. Sooner or later. You are a chosen one. Just like her. Just like your daughter. Maybe just like your unborn son. That is not a thing that you can change. Sooner or later we'll all understand, what the Lord wants from us. From you. And if he wants to sacrifice your daughter, we'll find another way." Lilyanna raised her eyebrow.

KING'S LANDING

"Do you want to go home?" Bran rolled closer to Quentin Martell. He got scared, he did not hear he is coming.   
"The King himself. If I want to be honest, I was not sure you are alive or not." he was sarcastic.  
"You have doubts in me." there were no emotions on Bran's face.   
"What I see is ... you ordered all the empire to come here. To fight in your war. I see no war here. I doubt that is not some scam, to occupy our lands, while we are here." Quentin answered.   
"It would be not a bad idea," Bran answered. No one can tell, what he is really thinking. He was so cold and strange. "You were there in the council." he continued. "When they... including you chose me as your King. Now you wanna refuse your King's command. You know what it means."  
"I was never afraid of Cersei Lannister. Neither from her father. Neither me or the other Martells. And I am not afraid of you, no matter how kind of abilities do you have. I will not follow a King, who fools us and create lies to keep us here."   
"Maybe you should have. Afraid of them. In that way, maybe your family still alive." Bran stated "But now only you are left, you should have learn from the mistakes, that your family made."   
"You wanna kill me?" Quentin was staring at him.   
"No. If you come to mind of course." Bran answered and there was a small smile on his face. "Daenerys Targaryen is alive, and she is planning a war against us. She wants to take revenge, and when she is back, I need your army."  
"Dorne is far away from King's Landing. If she returns ..." Quentin wanted to answer.  
"If she returns she'll burn everything to the ground, including Dorne." Bran raised his voice. A huge silence followed his sentence, then he rolled a bit further from him. Towards to the balcony. He looked around. "The city will never recover from her last attack. But... I see you need something in return to stay." Bran lowered his voice. He spotted Sansa and Tyrion in the garden. They were talking. "Maybe I can convince you, about my peaceful intentions."   
"What do you mean?" Quentin frowned.  
"What if the southernmost and the northern kingdom unite?" Bran asked.   
"You think..." Quentin stepped closer.  
"My sister is going to marry you. In that way, you'll be the King of Winterfell and the King of Dorne. I give Dorne freedom if you stay now, and fight for me in this war." he answered, and he kept his eyes on Sansa.   
"Why would she agree? The Northern Kingdom is independent, you cannot force her to marry me if she doesn't want to." Quentin shook his head.   
"Leave my sister to me. I can convince her. She knew we need you to win this war. She will agree." Bran replied and they were both staring Sansa and Tyrion. She raised her head, and she spotted her brother. She raised her hand to wave to him.   
"When Bran came out from his chamber?" she asked Tyrion quietly. Tyrion also raised his head, and he saw Quentin and Bran on the balcony.   
"I have a bad feeling about it," Tyrion answered.

"So, we have a deal?" Bran turned to Quentin.   
"Yes, My King." he bowed a bit, then he took a step backward and walked out of the room. Bran turned back and he smiled at Sansa. He raised his hand and waved to her. If he wants to be the ruler of the world, he needs to take actions, because it was clear by now, people around him are incompetent to help him to achieve his goal. King's Landing was only the first step, and after he defeats Daenerys Targaryen again, the world will open for him. 


	74. Chapter 74

MEEREN

"As I see you don't waste any of your time while the Queen is not in good condition," Daario stated when he spotted Jon in the company of Lilyanna and Nesera.  
"What do you want?" He took a deep breath. He tried to hold himself back. There were many other and more important things that he can handle... and Daario is not one of them. He knows Daario and Daenerys have a past, and that is never changing. That is the past. He trusts Daenerys, and she is carrying their second child under her heart. He has no reason to be jealous of Daario or get involved in his games.   
"The people. They want to have a word with their Queen. She avoided talking with them in the past few days. They have problems and ..." Daario answered while he was playing with his dagger.  
"I talk to them," Jon answered and wanted to walk passed by him, but he stopped Jon by his chest.  
"Not so fast!" Daario told him. "You are no one for them. You are not their king. You have no right to go there."   
"Get your hands off me." Jon hissed. "As I said, I talk to them. You better mind your own business and keep my family safe. That is all you have to do."   
"She is their Queen. She has responsibilities." Daario answered, but Jon walked passed by him. He did not care about his opinion. "When did she authorize you to make decisions by her name?" he continued.  
"When she agreed to marry me," Jon answered above his shoulder and walked away. Nesera and Lilyanna looked at each other, with a grim on their faces.   
"It would be better if you finally let the Queen go." Lilyanna took a step towards him "She doesn't love you. She never loved you. You were good to make up for the shortage." she shrugged her shoulder. "Finally you should accept it. Jon Snow is our King. Like it or not... he is the one she chose... And ... may I give you small advice? Open your eyes. She is not the one for you but maybe there is someone else. Not too far away." Lilyanna smirked and glanced at Nesera. She could kill her with her eyes, then she just walked away. Followed Jon. She wanted to see, how he handle the situation.

When Jon entered the hall the three men who were there looked to each other. They did not understand, who is he, or what is he doing here. He took a deep breath and walked to the throne chair. He stopped in front of it and looked down the people. Grey Worm was there, next to them, with many unsullied, and some of the dothrakies were standing in the stairs. They really take care of their safety. After that happened it was not surprising.   
"Who are you?" one man stepped forward and staring at him.  
"I am here on behalf of the Queen. To help you." he lowered his head, then looked around again. He saw in Grey Worm's face, he hated the idea. It was clear, he thinks he doesn't deserve to stand there. If his life depends on Grey Worm, he would have been dead already.    
"Why is she hiding from us?"   
"She is your Queen. She has many other responsibilities." Jon answered.  
"Her most important responsibility is her people." the man answered. "As long as her governor was there he always has time for us."   
"As I said, I am here on behalf of the Queen. To help you. If you tell me what is your problem." Jon tried to seem determined and strong. It was a strange feeling for him. He understood more and more what Daenerys felt when she was in the North with him. When no one wanted to accept her. Their worlds were different and it was hard to unite those.   
"We want to talk with Daario Naharis if the Queen is not here. Not with a foreigner." the man was stubborn and hostile.  
"Jon Snow is the hand of the Queen." Lilyanna took a step into the hall. She was standing behind the three men and they turned to him. Two soldiers immediately stood right next to her, to keep her save if it is necessary. "He is your future King. Maybe he is a foreigner, but if you don't even give him a chance, you will never know what kind of man he is."   
"We did not ask your opinion witch." one of them answered to her and made a face.  
"I am a witch. So you better be careful about your words." she smiled a bit, and that moment the fire flared up around the hall. The three men looked at each other. They were confused. Jon was grateful. He has no idea what to think about Lilyanna, but she helped him in this situation.

"My Lords, if you tell me what is your problem, I'll let the Queen know about it. And we'll find a way to help you." Jon took a step down at the stairs then glanced to Lilyanna. Nodded towards her. "Or you can leave, and wait what the Queen will say about your ... behavior." 

Daenerys woke up in her room. She was alone but she felt relaxed and better. Maybe the truth lightened her soul. She smiled a bit. Jon was so kind and understanding. He stayed next to her until she falls asleep. She placed her hand to her belly then looked around. Missandei was not there. She stood up from the bed and walked to her cradle. It was empty.   
"Your Grace." Ser Davos entered the room after a knock. "I did not want to wake you up."  
"I am awake." she smiled at him, and she calmed down when she saw Missandei in his arms. "I just... looking for my daughter."  
"I hope you don't mind but I took care of her." Davos smiled.   
"No, of course not. She is in good hands, I know." Dany nodded and Davos stepped closer to her. Handed Missandei to her hands.  
"Hello princess," Dany told her and caressed her little belly.   
"How are you feeling?" Davos raised his eyebrow.  
"I bit weak but I am fine. Everything will be fine." she tried to convince herself. "Ahm... where is Jon?"   
"Last time I saw him in the hall. Fulfilling his royal duties." Davos laughed a bit   
"What?" Dany frowned. 

WINTERFELL

"We can't leave. We can't sail through the Narrow Sea. What about my people?" Tormund and Gilly had an argument. The two soldiers told them everything, that they know.  
"If they really wanna start a war, they need more people," Gilly answered.  
"No, they need a second line here. In the North. It is unnecessary to cross the Narrow Sea. As I understand, if war comes, it will be here, in Westeros." Tormund looked at the soldiers.  
"The Queen doesn't want to start a war, but maybe she has no other choice. We only had one task to find Samwell Tarly's wife and children. And be sure they are safe." the soldier answered.  
"We have to help them" Gilly stepped closer to Tormund. He took a deep breath and walked up and down in the tent. He heard noises from outside. People were loud and surprising. He looked to Gilly then he stepped out. He surprised. The snow was falling.   
"It cannot be," he stated. "It..." he frowned. GIlly followed him, and she felt how her heart started to beat faster.   
"I don't understand. Should spring not come?" Gilly asked him.  
"Those fucking dead people," Tormund replied to her then walked forward. He wanted to talk with his scouts. They need to know what is going on. That was not normal. The deads brings the long winters, but the deads are gone. At least they should have been gone. They saw how they became dust when that little girl stabbed the Night King.   
"Tormund." Gilly tried to follow him, but it was hard for her. She was much smaller and slower than him. 

MEEREN

"I have to thank you," Jon told to Lilyanna. "Without you and your trick ... "  
"It was not a trick." Lilyanna smiled. "It was help from the Lord. You are a King Jon Snow. And now you started to accept it. You are the King of the living people, and your future is already written." she explained.  
"What if I don't want it?"  
"You never wanted it, and where did it lead you? You killed the only woman who ever matters for you. Instead of accepting your faith. Your choice, to deny your destiny has made a new path, but it did not change the thing, that you and she are meant to be together, to make a better world. It could have been easier, but we love to complicate our lives." Lilyanna smirked.   
"I thought she had to die. Kinvara told me... "  
"She had to. Because of your choice. You have to accept the King in yourself, Jon Snow. The Dragon King. The Targaryen side. You feel how it grows in you, and this time you should not deny it, or it makes things even worse than before."   
"How could it be more terrible, than that I did." Jon lowered his head.  
"You don't want to know," Lilyanna answered, then she looked to the sideway. She spotted Daenerys with Missandei in her arm. "I better go now." she bowed then walked away from him. He was standing there, staring at the floor. He did not even see his love. She was taking steps closer to him. 

"Have I told you I hate waking up alone?" Dany asked him kindly.   
"Dany." Jon smiled at her. "Why did you get up? You should..." he placed his hand to her cheek.   
"I am not a dead patient. I am just pregnant," she answered. "And I don't plan to spend the remaining time of my pregnancy in bed."   
"I know." Jon nodded. "How is our princess?" he looked down at Missandei. She was giggling and her eyes were shining more when she spotted her father.   
"I think our daughter is in love with you," Dany mentioned. "She is always smiling when you are around."   
"Only her? And her mother?" Jon raised his eyebrow and looked into her eyes. Dany did not answer, and she caught her eyes.   
"How did it go?" she asked him.   
"What?" Jon frowned.  
"As I heard, you took over my role today and tried to be their King. How did it go?" she did not seem mad or jittery. She looked very peaceful.   
"I did not want you to be nervous about it. About other people's problems. I wanted to help. I ... you know I... don't want to take your role. I just wanted to spare you." he immediately started to explain.  
"How did it go?" Dany asked again and looked into his eyes.  
"Not too well." Jon sighed. "I thought ..."  
"You thought the same that I thought... when we were at Winterfell. They don't know you, why would they trust you?" Dany asked him. "You are a soldier from Westeros in their eyes, nothing more."  
"I should have thought." Jon nodded.  
"No. You did the right thing," she answered, and Jon surprised. "Just not at the right time. I trust you and your decisions. I don't mind if you wanna act as their King, but they only accept you as their King if ... "  
"If?" Jon frowned.  
"Did you mean it? When you told me, you wanna marry me? It is not the right time, but if we want to assure our power, and our reign together I think we should..."  
"I don't wanna marry you because I want to show them our power. I don't want to prove anything to anyone. I wanna marry you because I love you. I don't care, they accept me or not." Jon shook his head.  
"So you don't wanna marry me." Dany looked down at Missandei.  
"I did not say that."  he stepped closer. "There is nothing else that I want more. But are you sure you wanna marry me right now? In the middle of a war and ....?"   
"My heart already belongs to you, Jon Snow. That marriage does not change anything in our feelings. It just... makes you officially a King. In people's eyes. And I think we should do this." Dany answered.  
"And what does the girl wants behind the Queen mask?" Jon looked into her eyes "Because... only that matters."  
"The girl." Dany smiled "wants to live her life with the man who she loves with all her heart. Nothing else."


	75. Chapter 75

MEEREN

"Thank you, everyone." Daenerys looked around. They informed everyone that they wanna announce something. "I know it is a bit late, but we..." she looked at Jon. He was standing right beside her and smiled. He nodded, indicating her to continue. "We wanted you to know, we are going to marry."  
"Now?" Daario suddenly came to mind.   
"What?" Grey Worm frowned.  
"Now. I need people to give respect to him. Be respected as I am respected. And for this... we need to make this step." Daenerys continued. She was so definite.   
"That won't change a thing." Daario freaked out. "People here in Essos will never accept him, no matter what is his status. He is just a foreign soldier, who even killed their Queen."  
"Luckily they have no idea about that." Daenerys raised her eyes to Daario, and she was mad at him. He seized every opportunity to remember her that horrible day. "And if they find out, I will know who I have to blame for it." she stepped closer to him.   
"My Queen, my apologize." Grey Worm stepped forward "I think it is a hasty decision. You should not marry him, because people don't respect him. I mean... we accepted him by your side, you don't have to... prove anything to anyone."  
"I can't believe, but now I have to agree with you." Jon mentioned quietly.  Dany frowned and looked at Jon.   
"I think it is a good idea," Lilyanna mentioned. "It should have happened years ago, but you denied your faith. I think it is the right decision. It is time to accept your destiny."  
"What can a marriage change?" Daario frowned.  
"People's judgment," Nesera answered instead of Lilyanna. "And no matter what you think, it is an important step. The reunion of House Targaryen. Their marriage is the strongest alliance."  
"I don't want to tell people the truth about myself." Jon shook his head.  
"You have to," Nesera answered.   
"It is ... not important. I am the same man. No matter what is my name. Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen." Jon frowned.   
"You denied your faith once. Don't do it again." Lilyanna raised her eyebrow. "You are the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. You are the one true King of the Seven Kingdoms, and with her, by your side, no one will ever question it."

"You misunderstood something. We don't want to rule the Seven Kingdoms. Not anymore. I want to save my daughter. I want to defeat the threat. That is all." Daenerys sighed.   
"I think it is another topic." Jon stepped next to Daenerys and placed his hand to her shoulder. "It is too late, you should go and have some rest." he looked around.   
"Do you want me to take care of your daughter tonight?" Nesera asked them.  
"NO," Jon answered so ardently. Dany was surprised. "I... we'll spend the night together. The three of us. We don't need you. You can have some rest."  
Nesera nodded. So he meant his words when he told them, he doesn't want them around his daughter. She doesn't understand. She would never be able to harm her. She ... loved her like her own daughter, or as her sister. She nodded and walked away with the others. Jon caressed Dany's arm and took a deep breath. He just wanted to go to their room and hug her close. Sleep with her, in an embrace.   
"Can I ask something?" Gendry stepped to them.   
"Of course." He nodded.  
"Where is she?" he was worried about Arya. She disappeared for days now, and no one talked about it. Everyone acted as nothing happened but she was not there. "Where is Arya?" he asked again. Dany raised her eyes at Jon. They knew ... they have to keep that in secret. They have to hide it from Bran... from his spying eyes. They still have no idea, what he can hear and see for sure.   
"She'll be back soon," Dany answered so kindly.  
"Where is she?" Gendry asked again in a catchy voice.   
"You are my friend, but you forget you are talking with your Queen." Jon straightened himself next to Daenerys. "My sister had to leave, but she'll be back as soon as she can. We cannot say more about it."  
"You better leave now Lord Baratheon," Daenerys told him, then turned her back at him and walked to the desk.   
Gendy and Jon exchange a look then he bowed with his head towards Jon and walked out of the room. Ser Davos was the only one who was still there. With Missandei in his arms. Jon went to him and took his daughter.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna spend the night alone?" He raised his eyebrow. "I mean she needs to rest."   
"No. It is fine. Our daughter stays with us." Jon answered. Dany was staring at the table and she did not really understand. Something has to happen. Jon was more protective and distrust than usual. Or ... he does not want to spend the night with her and their daughter was the excuse. She has no idea what to think.

Nesera and Lilyanna were walking towards to their chambers. Nesera spotted Yara while she gave orders to her men. She forgot her eyes on Yara. It was not hard to notice.   
"The choice is yours." Lilyanna smiled a bit under her nose.  
"What?"  
"You don't need to be ashamed. There is nothing wrong with that" she glanced at her.  
"I have no idea what are you talking about." Nesera became embarrassed in a minute. Her cheek went rosy.   
"She is a much better choice, than that asshole jerk." Lilyanna continued, then took a deep breath "It seems it not only Jon Snow, who has to accept his other side." she added, then left Nesera behind. She was standing there alone, and she raised her eyes again to Yara. When she spotted Nesera she bowed with her head.  
"My Lady." Yara clearly wanted to avoid her. After those two little words, she just walked away. Nesera sighed. Even she has no idea what she wants. Daario or Yara. It was something new for her. She never had a relationship with any woman, but since Yara kissed her, there is this strange feeling in her. As she wants more. Meanwhile, the night she spent with Daario was... the wildest and most satisfying night she ever had, but he was a jerk. He just used her, his heart belongs to Daenerys and nothing ever will change that. Not even Jon Snow. 

Before Lilyanna could enter into her room, she heard some noises from a bit further. She walked closer to see, what is going on. Gendry was there. He threw a book, then a candlestick to the wall.   
"Did they hurt you?" Lilyanna asked him after some seconds. Gendry turned to her and his eyes told more than any words. He was mad, upset, disappointed... confused. Lilyanna crouched and picking up the book from the floor. She placed it to the desk next to Gendry.   
"If you want ... you can tell me what is going on." she raised her eyes at him. Their faces were so close. "Or you can push me against the wall and you can bring down the tension and anger in... in some different way." she smiled then she licked his lips. He looked into her eyes... and he did. He grabbed her by her waist and pressed her against the wall, while his tongue danced with her tongue, in her mouth. He grabbed her dress and pull it up, meanwhile, his kisses became deeper and more passionate. Lilyanna started to untie his pants, but that moment Gendry took a step back. He lowered his head and tried to breathe.   
"I can't" he shook his head. "I... "  
"Then... " she stepped closer "I have to finish it... for myself." she teased him. "Good Night, Lord Baratheon" she made a step backward, then she turned her back at him and left him there.   
"Idiot" Gendry whispered to himself. That woman was desirable, beautiful... he wanted to have sex with her, but somehow ... something deep from his heart stopped him. Even if he knew Arya doesn't want anything from him, he was not able to forget her. Not yet. Not now, when she disappeared. He wanted to remain loyal to her, but that temptation was strong. What would Jon say... if he got to know it. He just told him how he feels for his sister, and ... he doesn't want to lose his trust. Not with a mistake like this. 

"She fell asleep" Jon slipped into the bed, next to Dany. He insisted to put Missandei to sleep that night. Daenerys was staring at them while he was rocking her and he even tried to sing something for her. When he got to the bed, he placed his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.   
"We should wait for Arya ... to get back," Dany mentioned.  
"What?" Jon frowned. He did not understand what is she talking about at that moment. Dany turned to him.  
"With the wedding I mean... I am sure you want her to be there, and if she succeeds ... I mean our safety, our daughter safety is important and..." she explained, and she looked a bit nervous.   
"What's wrong?" Jon frowned.   
"Nothing," she answered, but she did not look into his eyes. She was staring at the blanket. He placed his finger to her chin and raised her head a bit.   
"So?" Jon's face was serious. "You've changed your mind about that? The wedding I mean."  
"No." she placed her hand to his chest. "I just... I ... why you don't want to spend the night with me? Alone?"   
"What?"   
"You were pretty determined when Nesera and Davos offered their help. With Missandei I mean... you were clearly against it."   
"Is that a sin, if I wanna spend my time with my family, including with my daughter?" Jon raised his eyebrow.  
"It is not, I ... just... surprised." she was still avoiding looking into his eyes.   
"Now... you worry about a thing, what doesn't even exist." Jon smiled at her. "I want to spend as many nights with you as possible in our life. And yes, I am in love with another girl too, who is my daughter. And the same true for her."   
"Yet in the end, I'll be jealous" Dany finally smiled a bit.   
"I love you, Dany. Now and always. You know that right?"   
"I know. Just as I do. I just... I am more sensitive than usual and... I just..." she tried to explain.  
"I've talked with Sam. He promised me, he'll do everything to help you and keep you save... you and him." he placed his hand to her belly. "I mean during pregnancy and childbirth. You don't have to worry about anything."  
"Him?" Dany glanced at him.  
"It doesn't matter." Jon shrugged his shoulder. "I will love the baby the same way as if a boy or as if a girl." he was so soft and kind. He was a man in love. That could not be questioned. "But if she's a girl... you have another reason to be jealous." he tried to joke with her.  
"I think I can handle it." Dany snuggled closer to him and gave a kiss to his lips. He kissed her back, then he sighed.   
"I told you... Now it's your turn," she stated quietly.   
"I hate you know me that well." Jon raised his eyebrow.   
"Is that about Missandei?" Dany frowned. "Did Sam find something? Jon?" Dany elbow on the bed. Jon sighed, he did not want to tell her. Not yet. Not until it is not sure... he wanted to trust in Nesera and Lilyanna, and he knew if he tells Dany... she won't give them a chance anymore. She was much more hard-headed than him. And in her condition...   
"Jon?" she asked again.  
"No. It is not about that. It is just... I worry about Arya. And Gendry..."  
"Jon." Dany was staring deep into his eyes. "Do not try to spare me from everything. You can't. I ... made a mistake when I did not tell you ... that I am pregnant. I should have told you because you were right in it. If I don't trust you... If I hide things from you... it makes things worse. So... just, please. Whatever it is, I want to know."

Jon nodded and grabbed her hand. He swallowed and hoped it is the right decision. 


	76. Chapter 76

MEEREN

"This is exactly why I did not want to tell you." Jon sat on the edge of the bed and held his forehead. He told her everything that Sam told him. About the Red Priestesses and her daughter's role. All the assumptions and Dany reacted exactly in the way he expected. She got nervous and started to worry. She got up from the bed and walked up and down in the room. She glanced at Missandei, who was sleeping in her cradle. She knew she can't raise her voice. She shook her head and walked out to the balcony. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Jon waited a couple of minutes, then went after her. She looked beautiful, how the wind blew her hair and as the moon illuminated her, making her dress transparent. She was really perfect in every way. He stepped closer and placed his arms around her body. She shuddered suddenly.  
"She is safe. I trust them." Jon whispered to her.  
"What if you are wrong?" Dany was staring at the distance.   
"Trust me, Dany. Please"   
She lowered her head, then turned to him.   
"So this is why you did not let Nesera take care of our daughter tonight, right?" she frowned.  
"More or less. But I did not lie when I told you, I wanted to spend the night with you. With you and our daughter."   
"But you don't trust them," Dany stated and walked to the railing. "And meanwhile you expect me to trust them. This is a bit controversial, don't you think?" she turned to him and there was so much fire in her eyes.   
"I am confused too. I want to believe everything that Sam found out is wrong, and ... It is hard to believe for me too. I just don't want you to judge hastily. Maybe we are all wrong and..."  
"I knew it from the beginning I can't trust in Lilyanna. I've told you several times." she hissed.   
"To be honest, right now I trust her more than Nesera." Jon decided to be honest with her. She frowned and staring at his face.   
"What?" Dany couldn't believe what he just said.   
"She ... was not sent by them. She ... I don't think she is able to hurt a child. I ..."  
"As I see you got to know each other pretty well." Dany made a face.   
"Do not start this." Jon shook his head. "See... this is why I did not want to tell you. Because you are intense and headlong and you don't even wanna hear what I'm telling you." Jon spread his arms.   
"I want to keep my daughter in save." she stepped closer to him "And if anyone poses a little danger to her, that person can't be near anymore," she told straight to his face.   
"I want the same." He grabbed her arms "but I don't think ... sending them away is a good idea. Not now. Not yet. Not until we are sure." he sighed.   
"Maybe you were right." Dany took a deep breath "there is no time for a wedding now. Not until we can't even trust those who are close to us." she frowned, then walked back to the room. Jon leaned against the railings. He did not want that. He did not want to lie to her, but she was not easy to handle. Not even usually, and now she was more intense, and more driven by her emotions, than her brain. 

KING'S LANDING

In the morning Bran sent for Sansa. She had no idea what he wants but at least after days of silence, he wanted to talk with her. She was worried about him. There were no signs of Daenerys or her army. Nothing threatened the kingdom... only the hunger and dissatisfaction, and even the soldiers became more impatient. They have families who they left behind in the North. For nothing. Bran was waiting for her in the room where they usually held the council meetings. She knocked, then entered. Podrick, Brienne and Bronn were there. They were sitting around the table. She walked inside but she was confused. She thought Bran wanted to talk with her as his sister... but it seemed she was wrong.  
"Where is Tyrion?" she asked quietly when she looked around.  
"He has other things to do. And we don't need him on this topic." Bran answered so coldly, then shown to a chair with his hand. "Sit down sister, please."  
Sansa noticed Brienne is avoided to look at her. That was weird.  
"What is going on? Is it about the war? Did it start? Did they attack us?"   
"No. The war is still coming and we want to secure our strength to repel the attack." Bran told her. "And in this, I need your help."  
"I am here. With more than half of the northern army.  What else can I do for you?" Sansa raised her voice a bit.  
"If you remember, our father told us many times, we have to make sacrifices for our people, if we want to be great leaders of the North. It is true for the kingdom too. We have to be sure, we can keep our people save and that is only possible in one way." Bran reported facts. "I want you to marry Quentin Martell."  
"What?" Sansa jumped up from the chair. She shocked.   
"Sit back, please," Bran told her.   
"No! No, I don't." she raised his voice. She looked around. Bronn clearly doesn't give a fuck about it, Podrick just stood behind Bran, meanwhile, Brienne was staring at the table and curled her fingers. "And I don't marry him. Where the hell did the idea come from?"   
"Strongest alliance made by marriage. We need them, and their soldiers, and he wants you in return. So you'll marry him."  
"Maybe you forget my dear brother, I am here because we are a family. Not because of the North. The North doesn't belong to your Six Kingdoms, so I don't owe you with anything." she explained to him.   
"And you forget, I gave the freedom to the North and I can take it back." he raised his eyes at her. "And if it is not a good reason. Think about Arya. She is still locked, somewhere in Essos. Tortured and if we lose she'll die." he rolled closer to Sansa "Is that good enough to accept the proposal?"  
"How do I know it is true? All things that you said to us." she made a face. She did not scare him anymore. That was too much, the thing he wanted to sell her to a southern man, and threatened her ... she realized she doesn't even know him anymore. Everyone was staring at them by now. Even Bronn raised his head.   
"I am starting to feel like you are turning against me, my dear sister and I don't recommend it. You have one day to think about it. You can leave now." while he was looking into her eyes Sansa spotted something evil in him. Something darker ... she saw that earlier but never paid attention to it. She swallowed, then turned her back at them and slammed the door behind her. She did not want to cry in front of them, but when she entered her room, she burst into tears immediately. She had to find a way to know the truth... and Tyrion is the only one who she can trust. 

MEEREN

"Where is she?" Daenerys bumped into Jon when she opened her bedroom door. It was difficult for her to fall asleep, then she was tossing and turning the whole night long... and now when she woke up, her daughter was not in her cradle. After the things Jon said to her yesterday night, she immediately thought the worst.   
"I thought you are still sleeping," Jon answered so calmly. He held her hand and guided her back to the bedroom.   
"Where is Missandei?" Daenerys asked him again.  
"I gave her to the Red Priestesses to be prepared for the sacrifice," he answered and staring at her face. He tried to take a serious face, but his mouth smiled a second later.   
"Do you think you are funny?" Dany made a face.   
"She is with Davos, and a dozen of unsullied, including Grey Worm. So she is safe." Jon sighed and pulled her closer. "After those things, I told you, I do not ask you to trust them. Just me. And you've told me several times, that you trust in me. If you really do, then do not do anything with this information. Not until we are sure."   
"But..." Dany took a deep breath, but Jon cut her.   
"I've already questioned them. They knew we have doubts about them, and if they fail in any way, we get to know it. No, our daughter, cannot be alone with them anymore, but ... meanwhile, I feel we need them to defeat ... Bran." Jon tried to make her understand "Sam is still doing some research."   
"Fine." Dany nodded. "Be as you wish."   
"What?" Jon frowned. "You did say..." he wondered. Dany smiled a bit and lowered her head.  
"Don't get used to it," she answered quietly and she placed her hand to his chest.   
"How did I deserve it?" Jon placed his hand around her waist and stepped closer to her. Leaned over her and their noses met. "You can still surprise me." he smiled and gave a gentle kiss to her lips.   
"What surprises you? That I am not as unbearable and stubborn as you think I am?" she asked him.   
"No, you are not. Not always." he teased her, between two kisses. Dany embraced him. "I think I owe you some ... kisses, which I could not give you at night." Jon smiled a bit.  
"I am glad to hear it, Lord Snow." Dany giggled and they were walked towards the bed, meanwhile, their lips were stuck together. He laid over the bed with her, but then he stopped and looking into her eyes longingly. 

"Now, you are worried about me and the baby. Right?" Dany sighed.  
"Are you sure you want it? I mean... if you don't feel well and..." Jon hesitated.  
"Well... if you don't want to..." she tried to sat up on the bed, but Jon pulled her back.   
"You have no idea how much I want it." Jon was staring at her face, and she felt his breath on her lips.   
"Then why are you still talking?" Dany bit her lower lip and pierced his hair. "Just kiss me" he pulled his face close, and they deepen their kiss. They both wanted each other, starving for each other, and they felt they can spend less and less time together in the past few days. Now it was time for them, to enjoy each other. If only for hours. Jon's hands were sliding up on her leg, under her dress and he almost reached her sex with his fingers. Daenerys was looking into his eyes, and even her eyes were smiling. She felt how his fingers pressed to her clit, and she squeezed his hair a bit. Jon adored her. And after many months together... it seemed they finally learn how to work together in everything. They were not just lovers anymore but real alliance in everything.   
"Please" Dany moaned voluptuously to his ear, she wanted to feel him inside her. First his fingers, then his tongue, then his hard sex. She wanted to forget the world for some minutes, and Jon was the only one who able to do it. He watched her face at the moment when he trusts two of his fingers into her wet and warm pussy. She closed her eyes, and her whole body was shaking. "YES!"   
"Quieter" he whispered to her, and added one more finger, and Dany not that would have been quieter... she screamed his name in pleasure. Loudly. He fastened his moves, but her next moan was suppressed by a howl. They both turned to the direction of the balcony, and it was not hard to spot Drogon in the air for a second. Jon did not understand, and he just frowned, meanwhile Dany got up from the bed immediately, and adjusted her dress. She went to the balcony. She had never heard that sound from Drogon... and she just hoped that he is not injured. She can't lose him... 


	77. Chapter 77

SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH

Gilly was sitting in a tent with her children. She was still thinking about leaving. She wanted to go after Samwell. She missed him, and she has some kind of weird feeling. The air became colder in the past few hours, and it was snowing. She was worried because of it.   
"The scouts went out." Tormund stepped into the tent.   
"Do you think... they are coming back?" Gilly asked timidly.   
"They are gone. We saw it." Tormund sat down and grabbed a cup fill it with beer. "There must be another explanation."  
"We should leave." Gilly lowered her head and looking at her children.  
"No wilding ever passed through the Narrow Sea. We have no idea what we can expect there. I won't risk all my people's life. We are not going anywhere."  
"The two soldiers, I don't think they would have crossed the Narrow Sea any time before, but they did that now," she answered.  
"You are a woman. You don't understand it." Tormund leaned back.  
"Maybe I am a woman, but you forgot I am the wife of one of the most clever men in Westeros. I've learned many things from him, and I see if there is something wrong." Gilly was headstrong.   
"If there will be a war, it will be here. If that dragon queen is alive, they will come back. What if we leave and they need us here? We can't just go there." Tormund raised his cup and drank all of the beer from it.  
"Fine, stay if you want to, but I go."   
"No. You are not going anywhere alone." Tormund shook his head.   
"If you worry about my safety then come with me. In the meantime, entrust your people to someone else, and come with me."  
"Enough" Tormund stood up. "We are staying here and wait."  
"What if the deads are still alive?" Gilly stepped in front of him and staring at his face. "Then you keep us to death."  
"We cannot be sure," Tormund answered.   
"No. We cannot. And I don't want to be sure. I want to go to my husband. And I will."

MEEREN

"Where are you going?" an unsullied guard stopped Daenerys when she wanted to leave the Pyramid. Drogon made a few laps above the Pyramid, then landed at the field, where he usually does. Dany felt there is something wrong, and she wanted to know, wanted to see with her own eyes. Drogon disappeared for days, and it was clear he wanted to show or tell them something. She immediately wanted to go after him, and Jon followed her.   
"I am your Queen. Let me out" she ordered him.  
"I can not do it." he answered, "It is too dangerous."  
"I keep her save. Let us out" Jon stepped next to Daenerys. The unsullied looked at him from toe to top. His eyes stopped on the sword in Jon's waist.   
"Grey Worm told us no one can leave the Pyramid. Including the Queen." the soldier was hard and firm.  
"You forgot to whom you owe loyalty." Daenerys made a step towards him. "Let us go. Now"  
"What is going on here?" Daario arrived. "Daenerys what are you doing here?" he stepped closer to her and placed his hand to her shoulder. Jon immediately stepped closer, and it was clear he wanted him to step back.   
"I want to go out. Now" Dany answered.  
"I am afraid you can't... "Daario shook his head.  
"I can't what?" Daenerys took a step towards him "I am your Queen. I want to go out from the Pyramid, and if you deny my command, you have been guilty of treason. So. I say one last time. Let us out." she was serious and convincing.    
"I'd do what she commands," Jon stated and he was standing so close to her. Daario did not answer anything, he just nodded towards the guards.  
"But Grey Worm..." The unsullied soldier frowned.  
"I'll go with them. Go and inform Grey Worm." Daario answered, then turned to Daenerys. "It is not safe outside. You have to understand. We don't know how many men trying to kill you and in your condition..." Daario looked down at her belly.  
"Is there anyone here who doesn't know about it yet?" She rolled her eyes. "I have to find Drogon. Jon is coming with me, I don't need more man, I don't want to attract attention." she took a deep breath.   
"He is right." Jon sighed. Even if he hated his presence, Daario was right, and he knew it. Dany turned to him and staring at him with surprise in her eyes. "He should come with us."  
"We better hurry. And put that on" he took a cloak from the table "the hood too" Daario added, then he turned to Jon and nodded. "You too." Daario looked at Jon.

Nesera was sitting in the hall. She was thinking about the things Lilyanna told her yesterday about Yara. Maybe she was right. Maybe she should just let her instincts guide her... butDaario... she simply couldn't get him out of her head. He was an amazing and passionate lover. He gave her many tempting orgasms that night. However, that kiss... how Yara kissed her. Her whole body wanted more. It was a strange feeling. She never felt any affection towards any woman before. She has joined the Red Priestesses because a man betrayed her. Left her in a need. She should have learned from her mistakes. She resisted to Daario for a while, but more time they spent together... it was harder and in a weaker moment, she let him turn her head.   
"What a fool I am." she sighed and when she raised her head she spotted Ser Davos with the baby. She stood up and walked closer to them. Missandei was crying.  
"Can I help?" she smiled kindly.  
"No. No there is nothing wrong. I can handle it." Davos kept the distance from her.  
"So... he told you." Nesera lowered her head. "I ... I don't know what that man found out about us, but... how could I prove I would never harm her?" she took a deep breath.  
"Wish I could believe your words, but I saw how your kind easily sacrificed a child. An innocent girl, whom no one ever loved as much as she deserved.Not even her father or mother. She was innocent, kind-hearted, nice... she has never done anything wrong, and yet she died, because of your Lord." Davos couldn't able to forget how they sacrificed Shireen. For nothing. She could still live. Maybe her father would still be dead, but she could still live.   
"We are not all the same." Nesera sighed.   
"Maybe not. Maybe you say what I want to hear." Davos answered. "I served a King, who accepted your Lords, and meanwhile that time... I saw too much cruelty and too many victims."   
"And you forget all the good things, my lord did too," Nesera answered to him. "Our Queen also did horrible things before. Yet, you could forgive her. Support her. Taking care of her child. Maybe it is not just Daenerys, who deserves a second chance." 

"Drogon!" Daenerys left Daario and Jon behind when she spotted her son on the field. He was laying there. There were no wounds or injure on him. He roared loudly when Daenerys stepped closer and immediately stood up, but lowered his wing. Dany looked back over her shoulder to Jon.   
"What... does he...?" Daario was staring at them. Jon knew. Drogon did the same when he wanted to take him here.   
"Dany." He stepped closer. "Don't." he tried. "We don't know where he wants to take you. It is not safe."  
"I have to" she answered quietly and turned back to the dragon. Their eyes met. There was no one else in the world whom she could trust more, than her son. Than her dragon. He was the one who saved her when she was killed in Westeros. He was the one, who brought Jon there when the time was right. If Drogon wants to show something to her, she has to go with him.  
"Dany." Jon took another step towards them. "Think about your daughter." he grabbed her shoulder. Dany turned to him, and slowly raised her eyes at him. She smiled a bit and caressed his beard. "Please. It is too dangerous." Jon asked her again. Dany leaned closer and gave a kiss to his lips. Then he pushed him a bit away.   
"He is my child too." she sighed and climbed up to the dragons back and squeezed his spines. Drogon turned to Jon and looked into his eyes. As if he wanted to secure him, he'll take care of her, and in the next moment he opened his wings and flew up to the air.   
"DANY!" Jon shouted after her, even if he knew it is useless.   
"Where are they going?" Daario became nervous. "How... you should've stopped her," he yelled with Jon.  
"You think I don't know that. But you know her too. It's not that easy to stop her." Jon couldn't believe she left and they had no idea where did she go.   
"What if he ... controlled by your brother?" Daario turned to Jon. He wanted to kill him at that moment. He couldn't believe he did not hold her back.   
"No." Jon shook his head, and his mind was racing. "I would have seen it in his eyes." he frowned.  
"You would have seen it?" Daario spread his arms. "What are you? You rode once on him and you know him? See this is why I will never trust you. You are nothing more just a boastful Westeros man, who thinks he knows everything better than us." Daario continued. He did not think about his words. Jon turned to him, and he felt how his blood boiling.   
"I am a Targaryen, in a case if you forget that. Drogon is not a threat to her. No matter are we happy or not because of her leaving... she left, and she is in save with Drogon. End of story. We better go back." Jon made a face.  
"No!" Daario shook his head. "We have to find her."  
"And would you tell me how?" Jon became mad. "That dragon" he pointed to the sky with his finger "crossed the Narrow Sea with me in a few hours. How do you want to follow him or find him? He can be anywhere." he told him with one breath "But... Daenerys is in safe with Drogon."  
"Yeah keep telling that to yourself. But what if you are wrong?" Daario still doesn't accept his words. They were facing each other, and there was so much tension between them. They both loved her, they both wanted to keep her safe. They both wanted to help, but only Jon knew what kind of connection she has with Drogon. He worried. Of course, he does. Daenerys is gone and he had no idea where, but meanwhile deep from his heart, he knew. There will be nothing wrong with her. 

"Do what you want. I go back to my daughter." Jon turned his back at him.  
"What will they say, If you go back without her?" Daario smirked, "I would be surprised if Grey Worm let you enter into the Pyramid."  
"But you'll be there and tell him what happened here. Right?" Jon looked at him with a serious face. "I know you hate me, I understand. We'll never be friends, but remember what she said to you. She made it clear, if you say or do anything against me ... she will treat it as treason."   
"Sure." Daario smiled. "I would never do anything against her precious love." he made a face. "Don't worry." Daario patted his shoulder.  
"I don't trust you" Jon frowned and told it straight to his face. Daario just walked passed by him, back towards the Pyramid. Jon took a deep breath and followed him, but he kept his hand on his swords. He had a bad feeling about Daario and Daenerys was not there to stop them. He knew one thing. Until she is away - God knows where - he has one task. To keep their daughter in save. From everything. He looked up to the air. He hoped to see Drogon. He hoped they did not go too far away... but they were not there. 


	78. Chapter 78

MEEREN

"What you did with her?" Grey Worm asked Jon. He was so hostile and mad when he arrived back to the Pyramid. "What you did with her?" He almost shouted with him.  
"Nothing." Jon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Drogon took her. Somewhere. We saw how they flew to the air." he turned to Daario.   
"You did. I did not pay attention, what were you doing alone." Daario answered. Jon frowned. He really never gonna stop playing his games.   
"Liar asshole!" Jon took a step towards Daario, and he just smiled. "You saw that. You saw what happened."  
"The Queen wants us to trust you. But you left with her and returned alone." Grey Worm continued. "You killed her once. We trusted you back then, and you just killed her."  
"How many times do I have to say how sorry I am. It was a mistake. She was able to forgive me, why don't you?"  
"She is blind." Grey Worm answered. "Blind by love. Somehow she believes in you, and that caused her death. I will never able to understand, why she gave you a second chance, after what you did." they were standing face to face.  
"Let me in, to my daughter. Now. If you don't do it, you broke the order of the Queen." Jon was determined and upset.   
"Let him in." Daario shrugged his shoulder. "If I think about it better, I saw Daenerys on Drogon's back. But still... a question. Why did he let her go with Drogon." Daario stated, then he just walked passed by them. Jon made a face. The fight with those two made his life harder, and he still had no idea what to do with them. Daenerys trusted them. They would die for her... and they would easily kill him when they have a chance. He knew it. Grey Worm holding him up for a couple more seconds, then he stepped out from his way.   
"I hope someday, you'll understand," Jon mentioned and he wanted to walk on.  
"You did not love her enough to save her. You left her behind. When you love someone you can't leave her behind. You can't be able to kill her. But you did. No. I will never understand. I've always known you cannot be trusted. You proved I am right. And I respect her opinion. Her order, but I will never make the same mistake. I will never trust you again." Grey Worm answered then he walked back to his army. 

"Alone and speechless.  Drowning in your thoughts." Lilyanna told to Yara when she spotted her in the stairs.   
"What can I do for you my Lady?" she stood up and bowed with her head.  
"I was thinking about, we have no time yet to ... get to know each other better." Lilyanna smiled. "I heard a lot of things about you Lady Greyjoy."  
"I am not a Lady," Yara answered.  
"Yeah, I heard that too." Lilyanna has a flirtatious smile on her face. "Maybe this is what caught my attention." she placed her hand to her arm. "Do you wanna take a walk?" she smiled.  
"I have nothing better to do." Yara nodded, and she was looking at the red priestess from top to toe. She was clearly flirting with her and that was weird. She did not even look at her since she was there. She had no idea what changed, and she wanted to find out. When they arrived in the hall, Lilyanna spotted Nesera and she seized the moment. She placed her hand again to her arm and leaned closer.   
"And..." Lilyanna almost whispered to her ears. "Is it true what people say about you? Women couldn't be satisfied in the way, you can satisfy them?" she was almost moaning.  
Nesera was looking at them, and she felt how jealousy running through her veins. She couldn't believe. Lilyanna was never inhibited but that was too much ... even from her. Yara and Lilyanna were smiling at each other, but Yara kept the distance from her. Lilyanna felt that but she did not stop with her actions.   
"Can we talk?" Nesera stopped next to them.  
"Maybe later. I have more important things to do." Lilyanna answered, and she glanced at Yara. She tried to not look at Nesera. She was still hurt as she rejected her.   
"No. NOW!" Nesera grabbed Lilyanna's arm and she pulled her with herself.   
"I'll be back soon." Lilyanna gave a last smile to Yara. 

"You can't be such a slut." Nesera slammed the room door behind her and immediately attacked Lilyanna.  
"You're welcome." she sat down and crossed her legs. She looked satisfied.  
"What? You... you... want everyone for yourself. You can't stand when anyone is not interested in you. It even surprising, you did not go further with Jon Snow."  
"He would never do that." Lilyanna frowned and giggled a bit. "But what is your problem?" She raised her eyes at her friend and she was still smiling.  
"Your behavior."   
"Why?" Lilyanna shrugged her shoulders. "What did I do? I just had a talk with her."  
"No! You were flirting with her" Nesera freaked out "I saw that. Since when you are interested in women?" she spread her arms. Lilyanna stood up and walked to her with a smile on her face.  
"I can ask the same." She smirked. "And as I said... you're welcome."   
"I don't understand."  
"You are jealous. A blind man also can see it." she giggled "I just... helped to make your choice." she caressed her cheek with her hand. "Do not deny yourself."  
Lilyanna walked passed by her, and Nesera was standing there without any words. She couldn't believe. She did this to make her jealous. She just played with her. She wanted her to do exactly the same she did.  
"Go and get the girl" Lilyanna teased her from the door. "Before I change my mind." 

KING'S LANDING

"My Lady." Brienne entered into Sansa's room without any knock.   
"I am a Queen Lady Brienne."  
"It doesn't matter now," she answered and pressed a cape into her arms. "You have to leave."  
"What?" Sansa frowned.  
"I organized to take you back to Winterfell. In save. But you have to leave now until your bother takes care of something else." Brienne looked worried and confused.  
"I really appreciate your kindness "Sansa started "But ... it is true I don't want to marry Quentin Martell but I won't run away. My brother can't force me into this marriage. There is nothing he could..."  
"There is!" Brienne cut her. "He is not your brother anymore." she raised her voice. "You have to leave."  
"He would never..."  
"He wants to imprison you if you won't agree to this marriage. I heard it with my own ears." Brienne stared her face. "He gives you no choice. He ... he lost his mind. He became a maniac." she looked around. "You have to leave and be as far from him as possible."  
"I am not going..."  
"Look, I made a promise to your mother, many years ago, and I swear my loyalty to you and your sister." Brienne grabbed her by her shoulder "If you stay, I cannot protect you. You have to leave. You know I am right. You saw it in his eyes." she tried to convince Sansa.  
"He is... just..."  
"He is not the same person. Open your eyes. I know he is your brother but you can't trust him anymore." Brienne was worried about her.  
"He'll find me. I cannot escape from him. He..." Sansa tried to think reasonably.  
"We just need to ... win some time. You'll go back to Winterfell, with guards. With your men. They won't let anyone harm you. He... Bran is more afraid of the upcoming war, and something... I am sure they have something in hand to defeat him. There must be something."  
"I... I... and you?" Sansa tried to understand Brienne.  
"I have to figure out, what is the truth about ... the Dragon Queen and Jon Snow." she lowered her voice.  
"What, no. You cannot go there. No." Sansa told her.   
"Right now I don't know who we can trust." Brienne frowned. "But you have to leave the capital. Now."

MEEREN

"So she just left?" Davos asked Jon. He was sitting in the chair, with Missandei in his arms and nodded.  
"She should not... In her condition" Samwell answered. "She just... It was irresponsible."   
"Do you think I don't know?" Jon took a deep breath. "I couldn't stop her."   
"I don't understand." Davos sighed "Where did they go?"  
"I don't know." Jon shook his head. "Wish I could. I hate when I am ... helpless." he was staring Missandei. She was smiling and her eyes were shining. She stretched her tiny arms towards his face.   
"You don't think... that she..." Samwell hesitated, but he had to mention his worries.   
"That she went to King's Landing?" Jon raised his head. "It was not her, who wanted to leave. Drogon... wanted to take her somewhere. I ... have to believe, he doesn't just fly to King's Landing with her." Jon grabbed Missandei's hand. "That would be nonsense."  
"We can hope Drogon thinks that too and ... " Sam lowered his head, and also his voice "they don't let, their beast side out. The city is still recovering from the last... attack."   
Jon gave an angry look to his friend. He avoided to look at him, but he felt his look.   
"I know you trust her, and you believe that won't happen again, but..." Sam sighed "But we have to prepare the worst, and then we can be happy if it not happens."   
"She is not that woman anymore," Jon answered with a serious face.  
"Would you have thought about it before? That she is able to burn a whole city full of innocents?" Sam asked back.   
"It would be better if you finish this." Jon stood up. His daughter was still in his arms, but he was looking at Sam threateningly.   
"Maybe she is resurrected. Maybe she ... it changed her. But I still don't think she on a dragon's back is safe. For anyone." Sam swallowed.   
"You better continue the research about my daughter." Jon turned his back at him.   
"The truth is painful. But you are my friend, and I won't lie to you. No matter you like it or not. I am an honest man and I don't want you to... be disappointed again." Sam told him. He wanted to believe Daenerys is different, but it was harder for him than for anyone. She was still the woman, who killed his father and his brother... even though she had no other choice. He was not mad at her anymore, but he still can't trust her with whole his heart. 

"Do you think... "Jon wanted to ask Davos after he heard Sam closed the door. "Do you think he is right?"  
"I don't think she is able to do such a terrible thing again. But... " Davos did not want to hurt him, but he wanted to be honest too "But Samwell is right. We never thought she is able to do it, and she did."  
"And she will suffer because of it, for the rest of her life." Jon glanced at Ser Davos. "She is better than that. She just wanted to be loved and every one of us refused to love her. Even myself." he became a bit nervous and edgy. "She saved the world, saved the living, and all we gave her return was distrust, questions and ... denial. She couldn't reach... us... to love her. So ... she chose fear. Because she had nothing more to lose." Jon spoke from his heart.   
"I never thought about it... that way. But... you know... "Davos took a deep breath "... it is still not an excuse for killing innocents. I understand why you defend her, you love her. Despite what she did." Davos nodded.  
"And she loves me, despite what I did." Jon turned to him and looked into his eyes. Davos had no right answer for this. He did not want to hurt Jon's feelings, neither Daenerys. But the thing she left with Drogon... made him worried a bit.

Drogon landed with Daenerys in bare land. Everything was dirty and foggy. Ruined buildings. Dany was looking around. Drogon was sitting next to her and roared, loudly. Into the air.   
"Why did you bring me here?" Dany turned to her dragon, and she worried. Strange noises came from everywhere... she wanted to leave. Immediately. 


	79. Chapter 79

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

"Where we are?" Daenerys still tried to figure out where Drogon brought her. The place was extinct, frightening... the silence was too huge. Drogon turned and leaned closer to something.  
"Take me home!" Daenerys ordered him, but he did not react. "Drogon! Take me home!" She walked closer to his face but he was staring at one point. Near to them. A hidden point. He gave a little growl but kept his eyes on that place. Daenerys frowned and walked closer. Suddenly some bird flying out, but those were not ravens. Her heart stopped a beat at first. She looked to Drogon, and it seemed like he nodded towards her. She just took a deep breath, then walked forward. When she was able to see in the dark with her eyes, she was just standing there. And her mouth falls open. "Oh my God" she whispered. 

She knelt down and she barely could believe in her own eyes. She hadn't seen this kind of thing... for years. She glanced at Drogon, and he growls a bit again. Her eyes were in tears. She stretched her arms and took one of the colored eggs. She was smiling, and her heart was smiling too. Dragons are gone. Drogon is the last... but it seems they were wrong.   
"How?" Dany sighed and she was happy. She was caressing the huge egg with her hand. She felt how something ... as if moving in it. Inside. "So this is why you took me here," she stated and stretched her hand for the other egg. She had no idea how to take those with herself. On Drogon's back. "You did not think that through" she glanced at Drogon again and giggled. "We should find something to ... " She looked around and started to think. She needed a box or some canvas. Anything ... into which she can wrap it. 

MEEREN

Nesera tried to find an opportunity to meet and talk with Yara. In private. Alone, but she was always surrounded by her men. She felt a bit lost and useless since Jon forbade her to be around at Missandei. And she had too much free time to deal with her thoughts.  She was walking around in the corridor, and she spotted Samwell in a room, she saw the tons of books on the table. He placed his face into his palms. He looked worried and care-worn.  
"Can I help?" Nesera entered into the room and asked kindly. Sam jolted. He did not expect anyone to disturb him. "I am sorry." Nesera sighed "I did not want to disturb, I just... "  
"I am sure you have other, more interesting things to do." Sam smiled at her.  
"I haven't. Not since you told Jon Snow... I am a danger to his daughter." Nesera lowered her head.  
"It is not true?" Sam leaned back on the chair.  
"I know what you think of us. But... we never wanted to hurt the living. Our Lord's job is to overcome the darkness with light." she answered quietly.  
"What if you have to hurt the living... currently a child... to defeat the darkness?"   
"We always have a choice." Nesera shrugged her shoulders. "It depends on us mostly ... how we interpret the signs."  
"Your interpretations often gets into human lives. Children's lives." Sam was calm and reasonable. Nesera couldn't argue with him. She heard many stories about the Red Priestesses and their victims.   
"Maybe if ... "Nesera sighed "If you let me help you I ... will understand it more, and maybe I can be useful. I harm no one if I help you with the research. And I wanna know"  
"Fine." Sam nodded and smiled. She did not seem a bad person. She did not seem an evil witch. He started to feel sorry for her, but he promised Jon to keep his daughter out of trouble, and right at that moment, everything pointed out... those Red Priestesses can be their enemy. Biggest enemy. 

Jon was standing at the balcony. Missandei was sleeping in her cradle but he couldn't think anything else just Daenerys. Those things that Sam and Davos told him... he couldn't get those out of his mind, but still... he believed in her. She has no reason to do the same again, and she would never attack King's Landing alone. But the question was... where did Drogon take her and why? While he was thinking, Gendry entered the room.   
"Jon. May we... have a word?" he started. Jon turned to his direction, and he was happy to see him, but that moment he realized he should not just worry only about Daenerys... but about Arya too.   
"Sure. What can I do for you." Jon tried to smile.  
"I wanted to apologize. About my behavior last time. I should have not talked with you... and with the Queen that way, but... the confinement will make me go crazy." Gendry spread his arms. "I wanted to go after her and find her. No matter how far I have to go, but... they did not let me out. Because it is dangerous. I cannot just sit here and wait." Gendry sighed.  
"We have no other choice." Jon tried to be calm. He was in the same situation. Daenerys was out somewhere, and he just sits there... and waits. And he hated it. He should be with her. He should have not let her go alone.   
"That is ridiculous." Gendry raised his voice again. Jon just glanced to Missandei, and Gendry immediately realized, he should lower his voice. "I am sorry," he told him.  
"I know you worry about her. I worry about her and Daenerys too. They both are outside, somewhere and ... we cannot do anything. If we go after them, we just ... we can get ourselves into trouble. Arya left ... to guarantee our safety. She knew what she is doing. She is the only one, who can ... solve this." Jon explained.  
"But where did she go?" Gendry wanted answers, but Jon remained in silence.

BRAAVOS

"You succeeded?" Jaquen H'ghar asked his assassin when he entered the House of Black and White. The man looked around. There was no one else in the hall, just the two of them.   
"What does success mean?" he asked him back. Jaquen was standing with his back at him, but for this question, he turned around.  
"I haven't seen you in a while." there was a smile on his face.   
"Not long enough," he answered.   
"After all, you have become no one," he stated with satisfaction.  
"No." he answered, and he removed the man mask from her face. Arya was staring into his face with her killer look. "I am still Arya Stark and that will never change. I don't want it to change. Everyone has to be someone."  
"I am not saying it is a pleasant surprise." He answered without any emotions. "Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to warn you," she answered, and followed his moves with her eyes.  
"It was irresponsible to come here," Jaquen answered to her.  
"Don't even try. I've killed 3 of your men. You can find them in the Hall of Faces." she raised her eyebrow, and she held her hand in Needle.  
"Impressive." Jaquen nodded towards her. "But you still don't understand, we are doing what the Many-Faced God orders us to do."  
"No." Arya shook her head "You are doing murders, for money. You wanted to murder 3 people if I am not mistaken. The Dragon Queen, the child, and my brother."   
"Just two. The woman and the child."  
"Then I gave an extra sacrifice for your God," Arya answered phlegmatically.  
"It is not the same."   
"It is the same. If you won't stop trying to hurt my family, there won't be any no - one anymore. I'll take care of it" she was determined and strong. Despite her small size, she caused fear in people. Even Jaquen knew he has to fear at least a bit from her. She was his best disciple. He cannot deny it, she became a too good disciple.   
"What do you want?" He looked into her eyes.  
"I've told you. To stay away from my family," she told him again.  
"They paid for it. They want the victims." Jaquen sighed. "It cannot be changed. The Many-Faced God chose his victims, and we have to give those people to him."  
"You've picked the wrong side. The losing side." Arya frowned. "What if... we'll pay more?"

Jaquen clearly stopped and started to think about the offer. They are the servants of the Many-Faced God, but money was their price...   
"Maybe I am willing to listen to your offer." he turned to Arya, and she throws a bag of gold in front of him.  
"The capital, Westeros... only have debts," Arya stated. "The Dragon Queen has gold. Which sounds more impressive?" she smiled.

SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

Dany walked around and Drogon followed her continously. She smiled at how he took care of her, watch over her. She caressed his head a couple of times meanwhile searching for the best thing to wrap the eggs. At least an hour passed and she finally packed the eggs into a huge rag. She had a bad feeling about that place. More time she spent there... it depressed her more. She couldn't explain why. Her general well-being was getting worse. Her mind was dizzy, as she had some memories there, but it was impossible. She never spent any time in that place, meanwhile, she felt she knew it from deep in her heart. She blinked, and she saw pictures in front of her eyes. Pictures of that place, from the past, or from the future. She couldn't tell. It seemed some memories, but not her memories. She saw a prosperous empire, with many Targaryens around. Smiling, laughing, living their life. Then she saw a woman, very similar to her. Beautiful, young. Her silver hair wrapped around her body. She took some steps back and tried to not fall. Those pictures are getting stronger and faster in her mind. 

"Destiny," the woman in her mind said that word and the next picture was fire. Everywhere. She saw how the buildings burned down. How the dragons burned in the air. There was ash, smoke, and fire. Nothing else. Screams filled her head. Children, women... men. The clouds went red, and the smoke was so defensive when it met with the sea in the cleft. The kingdom fell apart, and nothing left. She was leaning to the wall and the memories went away. She tried to breathe. She never expected that kind of thing. It was weird and inexplicable.   
"Valyria" she realized and looked around. "This is Old Valyria," she stated again to herself and then she remembered the things that Ser Jorah and her brother told her about this place. It is a damned place, their fall began here. Their people died here. She was still shaking and confused. She placed her hand to her belly. The mist grew around her.   
"Drogon." she felt herself weak and disoriented. "Drogon!" she called her son again and she sat at the base of the wall. She squeezed the eggs in her hand. "Drogon." she felt herself weak and her vision became blurred. She only saw his huge dark shadow above her and she heard growls, but it did not come from her son. She knew it. She saw how some huge figures walking towards them. She gathered all her strength and tried to stand up. She felt Drogon's skin under her palm. She tried to pull her up meanwhile she was still stroking the eggs. The growls became louder each moment, and then she saw a huge flame above her head.

Jon falls asleep next to her daughter in a chair, but at that moment his eyes popped, and he felt some tightness in his chest. He looked at Missandei immediately, but she was still sleeping.  
"Dany!" he knew there is something wrong. He felt it. He knew it, and he still hated himself to let her leave alone. He could easily go with her on Drogon. He should have. He walked to the balcony and peered the air. He wished to spot Drogon. He had to believe everything is alright. 


	80. Chapter 80

MEEREN

Jon was walking up and down. He called Davos and Samwell. He needed to tell them his... feelings his... worries.   
"You just... you were afraid of her, this is normal," Sam told him.  
"No. It is not that. I feel there is something wrong!" Jon turned to his friend.  
"What do you want us to do?" Davos tried to remain calm. He saw how upset Jon is.  
"We have to find her."  
"How?" Davos questioned him.   
"I don't know." Jon hit the table. Davos and Sam were staring at him in silence. They understood. Dany is out there somewhere, alone, and pregnant. That was understandable. His behavior.   
"We have no idea, where she went." Sam took a step towards his friend.  
"Find out!"   
"How?" Sam was surprised. He asked him for an impossible thing. "I mean... I ... know things from books and ... Jon, I am not a wizard."  
"You have no idea, where they might be?" Davos placed his hand on Jon's shoulder.  
"If I knew I wouldn't be here." Jon sighed. He wanted to cry, wanted to shout, wanted to slap himself. How the hell he let her go alone. A moment later Missandei cried out. Davos and Sam immediately looked at her, but it took some seconds for Jon. He walked there and raised her up in his arms.   
"She feels you are worried," Sam mentioned.  
"No. She feels there is something wrong with Daenerys." Jon looked at Sam and he was so different. He was not the old Jon. Something changed in him. He was fiercer... and wilder than he was before. He was always brave and single-minded but... now...   
"Send Grey Worm here." He ordered them.  
"Why?" Davos frowned.  
"I need his help!" he almost shouted.  
"You can't send soldiers around Essos. It is too big and... what if they went to Westeros?" Davos tried to be calm but he started to lose his patience too.  
"I know they are not. They must be here somewhere near. I know it!" Jon answered.  
"Jon..." Sam stepped closer.  
"Do what I said! I need Grey Worm if you can't help" he told Sam again and Missandei was crying louder in his arm. He was rocking her, but it did not help. She felt his nervousness, and it scared her. 

Davos glanced at Sam and they left the room.   
"What if..." Sam sighed.  
"Do not even think about that. She is fine. And alive. We have to have faith." Davos stopped and answered. They cannot think the worse. If it happens... he had no idea what is going to happen with Jon. He lost her once. If he loses her again. There will be consequences and as Davos see... those consequences will be worse, than what Daenerys did in King's Landing.   
"He is not himself," Sam told him.  
"It is him too." Davos sighed "It is his other side, what he tried to suppress for years. He was always intense and heady but now he has more reason than ever. His family."  
"I've never seen him like this."   
"Me neither my friend. Me neither but Jon is ... just a father. And he would do everything for his family. Aren't we all?" Davos asked Sam. He has no right answer to this question. He felt the same. He would do everything for Gilly and his family. No matter the price. But Jon also had power. And power sometimes dangerous.

"Since she left... you spend all your time alone." Lilyanna found Gendry in a secluded room. He was sitting on the table.  
"I did not think... anyone will find me here." Gendry sighed.   
"I did not mean to disturb," she answered, and turned.  
"Wait," Gendry told her before she could leave the room. He stood up and walked closer to her. "I ... " he started, but avoided to look into her eyes.  
"Do not afraid of me. I do not bite, unless if someone wants me too." Lilyanna smiled at him. A small smile appeared on his face.   
"I wanted to ... apologize. About..."  
"How you left me there? How you refused me?" Lilyanna finished the sentence instead of him. "To be honest I knew you will. But I also hoped... you won't miss the chance to kiss me." she bit her lower lip. "It is good for a start." she was smiling at him.  
"I love her." Gendry raised his eyes at Lilyanna.   
"I know. It is obvious. Even if I don't understand why." she sighed, and smoothed the table while walked passed by it. "She must be very special."   
"She is. She is not like other girls."  
"You ... men all say that. Then it just goes away after a time." she was talking so calmly. Her voice was so witching. She was an amazing woman, with a perfect body. Mesmerizing eyes, Gendry needed to control every inch of himself. He knew it is just physical affection towards her. Nothing else. His heart was Arya's... even if she doesn't want it. He still hoped, maybe someday she'll change her mind. Lilyanna walked around the table, then stopped in front of him.  
"But I'll be here when the time is right." she placed her hand to his chest. "Because it will. And I can wait." she was looking at his face and leaned closer to him. "Because... " she whispered to his mouth, "I think you worth the wait." she licked his lower lip then took a step back. "I'll better go and let you... sink in your thoughts." she bit her lip and walking backward, to the door. Gendry tried to hide his smile. Somehow it was a good feeling, that a woman like Lilyanna has some interest in him. 

Jon was still rocking Missandei and tried to calm her, but she did not want to stop. He was too nervous and concerned. He knew it, and how Missandei's cried it just made it worse. He heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" he thought it is Grey Worm, but when the door opened Nesera stepped in, slowly, with hesitation. "What are you doing here?" Jon asked her, slightly cold.  
"You can hear her crying even in the hall," she stated timidly. "I just wanted to know..."  
"I've told you until Samwell not confirms, I don't want you or Lilyanna around my daughter," Jon answered, but he started to lose his patience. No matter how hard he tried, Missandei was just crying.   
"You've told me to not stay alone with your daughter, but now you're here, and maybe I can... calm her." Nesera did not give up. She wanted to help. It was painful for her too, hearing her crying that much.   
"You can leave." Jon turned his back at her and closed his eyes for a moment.   
"She feels your doubts and fears. She won't stop. Not in your arms. You... and her ... and the Queen has some special bond. This has been proven several times. I want to help. I don't ask to leave her alone with me, but if she doesn't stop crying it... " she tried to make him understand. "She can even drown." Nesera sighed. "Please." 

Jon turned to her and nodded. He handed Missandei to Nesera and she started to sing for her. A couple of minutes passed, but she stopped. She falls asleep in her arms, with tears in her eyes. Jon just sat down to the chair. He buried his face to his palms. That was too much. Everything was too much for him. He wanted answers, he wanted to know where is Daenerys. He blamed himself.   
"She is a dragon. A warrior. There is nothing wrong with her." Nesera told him quietly "Just like you." she tried to smile at Jon, then turned to Missandei "And you, Little Princess."  
A small smile appeared on Jon's face. That moment he felt ... he knew... from deep in his heart... that woman means no danger to his daughter.   
"You wanted to talk with me?" Grey Worm entered into the room without hesitation. Without knocking or asking. He gave a detractive look towards Nesera then turned to Jon.  
"Yes. I wanted." Jon straightened up.   
"I would call your attention, that you are not my King. I am here, because you let Daenerys go alone, and maybe she is in trouble, or hurt somewhere." Grey Worm answered rudely.   
Jon tried to ignore his words. He was not in the mood for another fight or debate with him. He just wanted to find Daenerys. He sighed.  
"I need your soldiers to go around in Slaver's bay and ... the nearby cities."  
"Why?" Grey Worm shook his head.  
"We have to find her."   
"After you let her leave." Grey Worm stated.  
"For fuck sake, it is not about me!" Jon raised his voice. "I don't need your trust, I don't ask favors. I ask you to serve your Queen and help her in ... need. Maybe she is in danger, and it doesn't matter it is about me or not, or what you are thinking about it." he spread his arms, and he was uptight. Nesera surprised. His vehement side really won those days. He did not know any no for an answer. They did not even notice when Missandei stopped crying. Nesera was rocking her in her arms.   
"Pappa." 

Jon immediately turned to her direction. Nesera was smiling at the little girl. MIssandei stretched her tiny hands and she said those words again. "Pappa" Jon smiled a bit in his surprise. He walked to his daughter, and raised her up, gave a kiss to her cheek. "You really said pappa?" he touched her forehead with his. Nesera was staring at Grey Worm's face. He was still gloomy but he kept his eyes on Jon and his daughter, and there was some strange gleam in his eyes. That moment seemed even warmed his heart. After a minute, Jon also came to mind, and he turned back to Grey Worm.  
"I don't ask you to do this for me. But for Daenerys and for the princess." he glanced at Missandei "She needs her mother as soon as possible. She is just a baby." Jon's tone changed.   
"We'll do what is necessary." Grey Worm nodded. Before he could turn to leave, Yara entered the room ardently.  
"Is it true?" She asked them. "The Queen is in danger?"  
"She left. As you may know. And... " Jon started to explain. Nesera was standing behind him. Yara avoided looking at her. She did not even notice she is there. "Maybe you can go around the bay, with ships and help to find her."  
"How? She can be anywhere?" she answered.  
"I know. But... she is with Drogon. If we find Drogon... we'll find her too. We have to do something." Jon told her.   
"I can go out with some ships." Yara nodded. "Do you wanna come with us?" she was staring at Jon.  
"I..." he looked at her daughter, then Nesera. He had no idea what to do. He ... was not sure he can leave her there. Even if he leaves her for Ser Davos. Samwell's words... were still in his mind. Those things that he said about the Red Priestesses.  
"My Lord?" Yara frowned and staring at him questioningly.  
"My Lord. I can... keep your daughter save." Nesera stepped closer.   
"You let her leave, and now you don't want to go after her. Why am I not surprised." Grey Worm stated and shook his head.  
"He has a daughter, and he needs to think about her too." Nesera stepped next to him protectively.   
"We don't have time for this" Jon looked at the two leaders in front of him. "Leave, now. Sooner is better." he nodded. Grey Worm turned to leave, and Yara wanted to leave too, but before she could turn away, she saw a huge black shadow flew through the air.  
"Jon!" she walked towards the balcony and they followed her. It was Drogon. Roaring loudly, while flying above the Pyramid.   
"Stay here!" Jon ordered Yara and gave his daughter into Nesera arms. "Do not move away from my child" he looked at Yara again, then he almost ran out of the room, and Grey Worm followed him. 

The two women kept their eyes on Drogon, who was still circling around the air, and after a few minutes later, he landed on the field, not too further from the Pyramid. They looked at each other, but then ... there was only silence in the room. Nothing else. 


	81. Chapter 81

MEEREN

"Hurry!" Jon ran much far ahead than the others. He felt there is something wrong. At least they were there. Or... Drogon surely is there, but he had a strange and weird feeling. He had that feeling for a couple of hours now. He barely can hear her voice in his head. How she asks help. Maybe it is just his imagination, but he cannot be sure. Some residents followed them, but they did not pay attention to them. Everyone stopped when they arrived at the field, keeping the distance from the huge beast, who was still roaring loudly, except Jon. He saw there is something in the ground under his wings, what he is trying to protect. He slowed his moves when Drogon raised his eyes on him, but a moment later, he raised his wing and stepped back. Daenerys was laying on the floor, squeezing something in her arms. She was conscious but she did not stand up.   
"Dany!" Jon realized it is his love, and he knelt next to her, Raised her head with his hand. "Dany, it is me. Dany." he caressed her face, and she opened her eyes slowly.  
"I am back." she tried to smile a bit "I've told you, there will be... no problem." she was weak and tried to talk. Then she moved her hand a bit away from the package and Jon's eyes widen when he saw the dragon eggs. He had no idea what to think at that moment, but he had no time to think about anything at all. She fainted in that second in his arms.

"I think I should leave, and check if they need any help." Yara wanted to escape the room. She and Nesera were in silence all time long. They had no idea how and what to tell to each other.   
"I wouldn't do it in your place," Nesera stated quietly.  
"I cannot help with this. You can take care of her. Without me." Yara spacer, and wanted to leave the room.   
"Jon Snow ordered you to stay here, for reason." Nesera turned to the cradle and placed Missandei there. "He ... doesn't trust me. He wants me to stay away from his daughter. He would have never left her here if he has any other choice. But he trusts you." Nesera explained quietly.  
"I don't understand. It is bullshit. You were the one who was taking care of his daughter all the time long." Yara shook her head.  
"Before his friend, Samwell Tarly told him, I mean danger to her." Nesera lowered her head and turned to Yara.   
"Why?"   
"Because I am a Red Priestess, and people... know about our... methods, which were not always the best." Nesera sighed.  
"Not just in this," Yara stated.   
"Right." she nodded "But I would never be able to hurt Missandei. He doesn't believe me this. Yet. So... he wants you to be here until he is back."  
"It seems you are good at hurting people." Yara couldn't hold her opinion back anymore, and she told it right to her face.   
"I wanted to talk to you about that. I wanted to... say sorry." she stepped closer to Yara. "I just did not find the right time for it."  
"Look, I don't care anymore. I just... don't like when someone is playing with me. You are not interested, I get it, you just... just pay attention to what signals you give to the others." Yara rolled her eyes. There were not any girls in her life, who she cared of. She was the first, and she had no idea how to handle this. These weird feelings in her. She cared about Nesera. She was attracted to her, like a magnet, that is why she can't be able to stay close to her.  
"I wasn't playing with you." Nesera answered and she stepped closer.

Jon stormed into the room at that moment, with Daenerys in his arms. Nesera and Yara frightened and they worried. Jon placed Dany to the bed and caressed her face. She was still not in mind.   
"Find Samwell! Now!" he ordered the two women.   
"I go. Stay with the baby." Yara nodded and walked out. Nesera glanced at Missandei. She was sleeping, so she went to bed. To see Daenerys.   
"What happened?" she asked under one's breath.  
"I don't know." Jon shook his head and his hand was on Dany's cheek. "She is so, hot," he stated worriedly. Nesera stepped closer and placed her hand to Daenery's forehead. She was... her forehead was warm. Almost burning.   
"That is not good." she took a deep breath and placed her other hand to her neck. Her whole body was hot and boiling.   
"Dany?" Jon was caressing her head, but she was just laying there, without any answer. Her eyes were closed. "What is going on?" Jon asked, and his voice fell.   
"I don't... I don't know." Nesera sighed, and she knew it is not normal. She knew something had to happen with her. And she also knew... that temperature is not good for the baby either. The baby inside her. 

KING'S LANDING

"You wanted to talk to me, Your Grace?" Tyrion entered into Bran's room. He was sitting next to the fireplace, which was weird... Not that he needed that, considering the fact, the weather was warm there, but he told once... he saw things in the flames. Tyrion remembered. His mind was still the old one. He remembered and knew things quite well. It was an ability for his survival.   
"Can you explain to me why we lose people?" Bran asked him.  
"What do you mean?" Tyrion frowned.   
"My sister left the capital. And you know it," he answered angrily.   
"I... I ... did not. I had no idea..." Tyrion surprised. He and Sansa have a deep connection, but she did not tell him, she wanna leave. He did not understand.  "I swear I ... "  
"Can you tell me, how can I win the war against our greatest enemy if I lose one of the biggest armies?" he turned to him, and his eyes were dark. He looked scary and hipped. The old Bran was not there. Not a small part of him. That thing... took over the control of him, totally.   
"I am sure. She has some good explanation if you want me to..."  
"No. You are not going anywhere. Do not even try." he answered immediately. "I keep my eyes on you do not forget it, and if you trying to leave, I will be the last King who you served."  
"I ... would never..."  
"Where is Lady Brienne?" Bran asked the next question.  
"I... If you want to talk to her... I'll send someone to ... " Tyrion tried to be calm, but it was harder day by day.  
"She left too. And you have no idea about it. You've told me once, you know things. You know everything, that happens in the kingdom, but time proves more and more, how useless you are." Bran told him with a contemptuous look.   
"Maybe... during preparations for the war... some things have escaped from my attention, but I promise I ... solve these things."  
"Send an army to Winterfell. Take my sister back." he turned back to the fireplace.   
"Are you sure, she ... went there?"  
"You still questioning my order? I will lose my patience." Bran answered above his shoulder.  
"I just wanted to ... say... maybe there is a more peaceful way to bring her back." Tyrion explained. "Maybe I can convince her."  
"About the marriage?"   
"About that too. Yes." Tyrion nodded.  
"Send an army, take her back. And when she is in the capital, you can try."  
"I..."  
"I am done." Bran cut him before he could say anything else. Tyrion nodded with his head, and took a step backward, towards the door.  
"Tyrion." Bran stopped him "As I see... your assassins also failed, and our time is running out. Those No ones are useless, so you better think about a better plan to kill her and all the Targaryens before they trying to get back the kingdom. Do not disappoint me again"   
"Maybe we ... should not wait for more. Maybe we should just... start the attack against them. They are not prepared for it. If we hit them with ... our army." Tyrion explained.  
"We are not leaving King's Landing. You can go now." Bran ordered him again.  
"Right." Tyrion nodded and left him in the room. While he was walking back to his room, he was thinking. He was happy because Sansa left, and he needed some solution, to keep her away from King's Landing. That place was not saved, but for her, Essos was not saved either. Daenerys would kill her, in the first minute when she sees her again. He knew it. He wanted to save Sansa, deep in his heart, he loved her. 

MEEREN

"So?" Jon immediately questioned Sam, after he examined Dany.   
"Did you... touch her?" Sam frowned.  
"Of course I did. I brought her back to the Pyramid.   
"I was afraid, you're gonna say it" Sam lowered his head "Come." he nodded towards Jon and they walked back to Dany's bed. Sam took off the blanket from her leg and raised her dress a bit. She wore some pants too, but that was torn. Sam grabbed her leg, through her clothes, and turned it a bit. The mark of the Stone Men was there. A small surface.  
"Greyscale" Jon took a step back, and he couldn't breathe at that moment.  
"She ... probably she was in Old Valyria. But I have no idea why Drogon took her there."  
"Because of the eggs." Jon turned to the sideways. The eggs were still wrapped in canvas. They just placed it next to the door when she arrived back. "Dragon eggs." Jon sighed "But... can you heal her? Sam?" Jon turned to him and wanted to touch him, but he took a step back. Jon held his arms back.   
"I can. Probably."  
"Probably?" Jon shook his head.  
"I can save her." Sam glanced at Daenerys. "It is in the early stages. It is much easier." he nodded. "But..."  
"But?" Jon was staring at his face.  
"You better not touch anyone. Especially not your daughter. If you touch her, probably you were infected too. It will appear on your skin in a day." Sam was looking at his hand. "Anyone else touched her since she is back?"   
"No." Jon shook his head, he tried to think." "I... Nesera." he realized a minute later. "Nesera too. She was there. In the room. And she checked her temperature." he tried to think.   
"Did she touch Missandei after that?" Sam was worried. Clearly. He was worried about them.   
"No. I ... don't remember." Jon shook his head.  
"Jon it is important!" Sam raised his voice. "I can heal you but... " Sam wanted to shook him by his shoulder, but he stopped himself and took another step back. "I cannot heal Missandei if she also infected. Do you hear me?" Sam was staring at his face. "It only works on adults, I ... it is deadly for children."  
"She... she left. After she touched her, I... I ... sent her away. I wanted to stay with her, alone. And..." Jon's mind was racing.   
"We have to find her and warn her. She can't touch anyone, or it will be a disaster." Sam told him and wanted to leave immediately.   
"Sam." Jon turned to him, and his eyes were on tears. "What about... what about the baby?"

Samwell wanted to avoid that question.   
"First, we have to... find Nesera, and keep her away from the others"  
"SAM!" Jon almost begged him. "What about the baby?" Jon's voice was shaking.  
"I don't know." he lowered his head. "It depends ... how strong the fetus is. I ... am sorry Jon, but... "  
"It is not a fetus it is my child." he took a step closer to his friend.  
"And I can't do anything for that child, right now. Her ... body... is fighting the disease, this is why she got feverish. If she and the baby are strong enough... I can't do anything else." Sam was honest. He had no idea what else he could do. He was not a God, only a master, and not even all the Masters can cure Greyscale. "We have to find Nesera before there is more trouble."   
"I can't leave my daughter here, alone," Jon stated, he tried to be calm, as much as he could.   
"You can't touch her." Sam reminded him. "I send someone here, to help." he nodded, and he left Jon there. 


	82. Chapter 82

MEEREN

"Have you seen Nesera?" Samwell asked the first person who he runs into. It was Daario. He started to laugh sardonically.  
"Why? You want some fresh babe?" he patted Samwell's shoulder.   
"It is serious. Have you seen her or not?" Sam remains serious.   
"No. No, I haven't." his smile gone. "What happened?"  
"If you find her, send her to Daenerys room. Immediately." He told him, then walked forward "But..." he stopped and turned back to him. "Do not touch her. I am not kidding"  
Daario frozen. He nodded, but he still did not understand. He was standing in one place and wondered what is going on. He knew Dany is back, and he knew she is not in good condition, but he couldn't go to check her, because Jon was there. And now this thing.   
"Where is Nesera?" Samwell stopped next to Gendry and Davos, but they just shook their heads. "Ser Davos. Jon needs you. He'll tell you everything. Just go to the Queen's room." he told them, then he almost ran forward. He worried. He knew how this disease spreads, he knew what it can cause, and he was not sure Jon remembered well or not. If Nesera touched Daenerys and then Missandei... the consequences will be terrible. He had to find her. Sooner is better.

"Jon" Davos entered their room. Jon was sitting next to Daenerys. His face was in his palms. He swiped a tear away from his eyes.   
"What happened?" Davos wanted to go closer but Jon raised his hand and showed him to stop. "Jon?"  
"Take of Missandei. Please. And do not let anyone else touch her." Jon asked him. "It is important."  
Davos was still looking at him questioningly. Jon did not say any word, he turned to Dany, and removed the blanket from her leg. Davos stepped closer and he forgot to breathe. That wound. That greyscale. He knew that moment, the problem is bigger than he ever thought.   
"You've touched her," he stated.  
"Of course I did." Jon nodded. "I brought her here. When Drogon landed with her. She should have not ... " Jon tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't stop thinking about the danger that she brought to the Pyramid. To her daughter. Not to mention his unborn child was in danger too. He should've never let her go. He hated Drogon at that moment too. Because he took her there. And he looked hateful to the eggs too. Daenerys was still sleeping. Sam gave her some pyretic and tranquilizer. She was shaking, and she was clearly dreaming something. Jon took her hand. It helped to calm her down. Even if she has no idea he is there, his touch calmed her down. He loved her. He was mad at her, angry with her, but he was still in love with her, and his worst fear was losing her. Her or Missandei. He placed his other hand on her belly.   
"Hold on, please" he caressed it.  
"Do you want me to take Missandei away from here?" Davos sighed and standing next to the cradle. "Probably, Sam starts your curing soon and I don't think it is good for her to stay here." Davos sighed.  
"Yes, yes. Please, but Davos..."  
"Don't worry. I know. I won't let anyone else near her. I promise." he nodded. He knew that disease. He knew it can be ... deadly to the children. He wanted to ask about the other baby, but he thought it better not to. He raised MIssandei up from the cradle and placed her to his chest. Jon was watching them until he walked out with his daughter from the room.

Nesera was standing right in front of Yara's room. Jon sent her away, and meanwhile, she couldn't do more in that situation, she decided to solve her own life. Daenerys status just proved everyone is brittle, no matter who she is. Their lives are breakable, and they can die at any minute. They were in danger, all day, every day. She almost died not too long ago, and she doesn't want to die... before she confesses her feelings to Yara.  She knocked on her door.   
"Nesera, what are you doing here?" Yara opened the door.  
"Can I come in?" she asked while she was staring into her eyes. Yara stepped out from her way.  
"Nesera!" Sam caught her in the last moment before she could go inside. She took a deep breath and she can't believe. She just wanted some moments alone with Yara.  
"Yes?" she tried to smile at Sam "What can I do for you?"  
"Did you touch Missandei after you touched Daenerys?" Sam immediately came to the point. There was no time to waste.   
"What?" She frowned. There was fear in his eyes.  
"Did you touch Missandei after you touched Daenerys? It is important! Did you?" He raised his voice.  
"I... I don't know, I... " Nesera shook her head.   
"Think! This is not a game now! Did you?" Sam raised his voice more.  
"Stop!" Yara stepped next to her. "It won't help if you yell with her." she turned to Nesera and wanted to place her hands to her shoulder, but Sam grabbed her wrist.   
"Do not touch her," Sam told her with a serious face.   
"I do what I want!" Yara frowned and reached out her hand from his.   
"Daenerys has greyscale!" Sam finally spit that out. "And Nesera touched her. This is why it is important, that you touched Missandei after that or not."   
Nesera's face paled. The information shocked her.   
"Nesera?" Sam tried again. "I can cure the greyscale, don't worry. I can cure you, but... I can't cure Missandei. For a child it is deadly. Please. You have to remember. Did you touch her or not?"  
"No." she shook her head but stared at the floor. "I did not. She was sleeping in her bed, I ... just walked out. I wanted to help but Jon Snow sent me out of the room. Asked me to leave to be precise.   
"Stay away from everyone. The best if you come with me and I lock you into your room until the first signs not come out in your skin. Then I... I'll cure it." Sam tried to make her calm. "Don't worry. If you don't touch anyone since then... everything will be fine."  
"I ... I did not." she took a deep breath, and tried to think. 

Jon falls asleep next to Daenerys. He was holding her in his arms. Her fever went down, and she was sleeping so calmly. Her breathing was steady. That day was too much for Jon, and how he was laying next to Dany, he falls asleep too. He was squeezing her hand even in his dream.  
"Jon" Samwell arrived back to the room. He was staring them for a second, then he turned out of the room. Until she is not in mind, he can't do anything. Missandei was in save. That was the most he could do. He was tired, but he needed to prepare himself. The book was not there, he had to remember everything that he did when Ser Jorah got this disease. He just hoped, he can fix it without any guidance. 

The night passed quietly. The happenings shocked everyone. Davos took care of Missandei, but she was an angel, and sleep through the night. He missed being a grandfather of his own grandchildren, but Jon gave him a second chance to have a family. Cuz they were a family for him. Even Daenerys. Since he came to Meeren, and he saw and knew her as a mother... his opinion clearly changed about her. He always supported her. She and Jon. He really thought they would be the perfect rulers of the Seven Kingdoms until that horrible day. He lost hope that day, but she proved anyone can change and deserve a second chance. He just hoped Jon won't lose her too soon. That would destroy him. And he deserves to be happy. He did many things for living people. He resigned for everything. All the time. All in his life. He died, because of what he believed in. Then he killed her love because he wanted to meet with everyone's expectations. Maybe Jon was right... and he ... they should've just gave her a chance, and love her. Without doubts. Accept her as their Queen, before things turned wrong. 

Jon woke up in the morning, and he was still holding her hand. He spotted the mark in his hand. It appeared... just as Sam told him. He stood up and bandage it with a rag. Then he leaned back to his love. He elbows next to her in the bed and caressed her face. She slowly started to open her eyes.  
"Dany?" he hoped she finally awake. She needed to eat, drink... that fever surely dried her up. She tried to swallow and she raised her eyes at him. Swallowed once more. Jon immediately stood up and brought a glass of water for his love and helped her to drink it.   
"What happened?" she closed her eyes for some seconds and tried to remember.   
"What is the last thing you know?"  
"I... don't know." she looked a bit confused. "I... found those eggs and... then something... I saw something. I..." Dany frowned. "It sounds ridiculous but I saw how that place burned down to the ground."   
"Valyria." Jon sighed.   
"How do you know?" Dany surprised and staring at his face.  
"I bring some more water. You need to drink."  
"NO." Dany held him back. "What happened? I ... how did I get home?" she was weak.  
"Drogon brought you back, but... you were barely conscious when I found you at the field. Next to him. I brought you back to the Pyramid and you fainted in my arms."  
"I don't understand. What... what happened there. I ... saw flames, and heard some strange noises. As growls but that was not an animal. I... did not see... It was like... would have scratched me." Dany tried to remember everything.  
"No. Those were not animals." Jon lowered his head.  
"Jon, what happened? Just tell me. Please. How did you know I was there? I..." she tried to get her answers, but he was just squeezing her hand.  
"Later," he answered a few seconds later and tried to smile. "Now you have to get... need to get stronger." he raised her hand and gave a kiss to it. She swallowed and nodded. Her head hurts.   
"Where is Missandei?" she sighed.  
"In safe."  
"I don't hear her crying and..." she turned to the direction of the cradle.   
"She is not here," Jon answered quietly.  
"What?" Dany started to worry.   
"Missandei is not here. It is not safe here... for her, right now." Jon sighed. "But... Ser Davos take care of her, don't worry. He gave his word."  
"I would like to see my daughter." Dany tried to suppress herself in the bed, to sit up, but Jon placed her hand to her shoulder.  
"You can't."   
"Jon, what happened with Missandei?" she started to freak out.   
"Nothing. Nothing happened with Missandei. Don't worry. She is... fine."  
"Jon. What are you hiding from me?" she was staring at his face, then after some silence, she placed her hand to her belly. "The baby?"

Jon tried to remain strong and held his tears back. No, he was not sure about the baby. Sam was not sure about the baby either, but he had no idea how to tell her. He was afraid to tell her because he had no idea how much damage it will cause. He knew her. He knew... she will blame herself, and ... yes, it was her fault. She should have not gone ... in her condition... should have not gone alone. But it was his fault too. He let her go.   
"Jon, what is going on?" her eyes filled with tears. "I... Will I lose him? Or... Jon?" she was begging for his answer. A tear fell from his eye rolled down on his face, and he pulled her into his arms. Hug her close, squeeze her to his body.   
"I don't know yet," he whispered to her ear and gave a kiss to her neck. "Sam ... couldn't tell."   
"I can't believe." she shook her head.  
"It is not sure yet. Maybe he is right and there is nothing wrong. But if... "He held her face between her palms "If you stress yourself and think the worst immediately. It won't help" he swiped away a tear from her eye. Dany nodded and tried exactly that he asked. She placed her hand immediately to her belly, she wanted to feel it... their child. She gave a kiss to his palm, and that moment she saw the bandage on it.   
"What?" she grabbed his hand and wanted to look at it more.  
"There is something else, what ... what I have to tell you." he lowered his head and took a deep breath.  


	83. Chapter 83

MEEREN

Jon took a deep breath. He was sitting opposite to Daenerys and removed his hand from her hand. He slowly started to untie the bandage on his hand. She was watching him in silence, and when he removed the whole rag from his palm, she couldn't breathe and couldn't talk. Her lips started to trembling and her eyes filled with tears. She knew this disease, she almost loses Ser Jorah because of it...   
"Jon." she tried to form words. "How... how... it..."  
"Appeared this morning." he sighed and placed the bandage to his hand. "But ... Sam ... Sam can cure it, so ... we don't have to worry. He told me he can... cure us."  
"Us?" Dany frowned. "You've touched me. You... did you infect me?" Dany did not understand.   
"No." Jon shook his head, and he tried to be as calm as he can be in this situation. "You infected... me." he turned to her legs and removed the blanket from it. There was a bandage on her leg too. Her eyes stuck on that. "Those were not animals. Probably. That you heard. The sounds. The growls. Those were... stone men, and one of them... scratch or touched you." he explained quietly. "But Sam can heal you, he just needed you to... wake up. Your... body... fought against..."  
"No. No... no, it cannot be." Dany turned to her leg and almost ripped off the bandage from it  
"Dany, don't!" Jon tried to stop her, but she finally took it off and she couldn't believe her own eyes.   
"What is going on with the baby?" Dany asked him. "Be honest with me." she kept her eyes on her wound. She was not crying. She was destroyed... and in a shook. "JON!"   
"Sam couldn't tell." he sighed.  
"Leave," she told him and her voice was trembling.  
"No." he placed his hand to her shoulder but she pulled herself off from it.  
"I said leave!" she was quite hysterical and heated.   
"I won't leave you here. Dany. Everything is gonna be alright. Your fever is gone, so... Sam can start your curing." he tried to remain calm.  
"LEAVE NOW!" She was yelling with him "NOW!" she raised her eyes at him. Those eyes were sad, frightened and hopeless.   
"It is not your fault." he placed his hands to her cheek. "Do you hear me? You ... did not know where Drogon wanted to bring you. You... Dany, everything will be alright. Okay? Believe me." he was staring at her eyes.   
"I ... " she sighed. "I want to be alone now." she moved away from him and leaned back to the bed. She pulled the blanket to her whole body and turned her back at him. Jon was staring at her. He knew her. He knew the last thing she needs right now is to be alone... it was already too hard. If she starts blaming herself... 

"Can I come in?" Samwell entered into the room. He brought a huge bag with himself. Dany did not move, did not raise her head up. She was staring at nothing, and her eyes were empty. Jon frowned and raised his eyes at his friend. Sam stopped and placed his bag to the table. Jon walked to him and almost grabbed his shoulder but pulled his arms back at the last minute. He just nodded with his head towards Sam, then walked out of the room. Sam followed him.   
"You've told her." Sam closed the door.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have." Jon rolled his eyes. He was nervy and he worried.. about her state. Her condition. About their child. "Missandei?"  
"With Ser Davos. I checked them in the morning. Everything is fine." Sam smiled.   
"Thank you, Sam." Jon lowered his head.   
"How she responded?" Sam looked towards Dany's bedroom door and then turned back to Jon.  
"Not good. As I ... as I expected. She blames herself and..."  
"Well, actually it was her fault." Sam agreed. Jon raised his eyes at him, and his eyes were dark and he clearly disagreed with him. "Jon, you can defend her, but yes, it was her fault. She should have not gone. She is pregnant. She collapsed a day earlier, and then just climbs up a dragon's back and fly to a dangerous place? What did she expect?"  
"You better not tell her those things. It is already hard for her."  
"And for you too. But you don't want to hurt her. For how long? I mean... sometimes we made mistakes, and we have to accept those mistakes, even if those are hurt. We have to learn from those mistakes. Sometimes our mistakes have horrible consequences." Sam was honest and straight. Too straight at that moment, but Jon knew he is right.   
"Just... cure her okay." Jon nodded. "Then cure us. We can deal with the other things later, but we have to stop this infection. Before it spreads somehow." Jon tried to think with his mind at that moment. Sam nodded and opened the door again.

They stopped at the door and their mouth falls open. Daenerys was sitting on the floor next to the dragon eggs and she was crying loudly. Her hands were bloody.  
"Sam" Jon whispered his name when he spotted the blood on the sheets, and on the floor. She lost her baby. She cried and raised up one of the eggs above her head, and wanted to throw it away, and broke it. She lost her mind at that moment.   
"Dany, NO!" Jon jumped there and took the egg from her hand before she could have cut it to the ground. He bent next to her and hugged her while she was sobbing bitterly, and doubled over. Sam stepped closer slowly. Everything covered with blood as she climbed down from the bed.  
"Dany" Jon cried too but he tried to calm her, even if it was hard for him too.   
"Let me go!" Let me GO!" she yelled with him and hit him by his chest, while Jon still tried to hold her close.   
"Dany please."  
"LET ME GO!" she almost screamed, but the next moment, she felt pain. An enormous paint burst into her. "Let me die. Please," she begged Jon. She was lost and broken. Jon raised his eyes at Sam. He did not find the right word. He ... started to search for something in his bag. He put on a glove, then poured something to a bottle. Jon tried to hold Dany as much as he could.   
"SAM!" he turned to his friend again, while he felt how Dany tries to escape from his arms.   
"I want to die. Let me die!" she sobbed. Sam knelt next to them and gave the small bottle to Dany. "Drink it."  
"NO" she wanted to knock out the bottle from his hand, but she barely could move.   
"Dany please!" Jon shook her.  
"No... no. I killed him. I killed our child. I... noooo... " she cried even louder. Grey Worm and Daario stormed into the room because of the loud yells. They froze and staring them.   
"Get out!" Sam turned to them, then turn back to Dany. "She needs to drink it. It will help." Sam told to Jon. Daario and Grey Worm hesitated for a moment, but then Daario realized what might happen. He placed his hand to Grey Worm's shoulder and they left the room.   
"Just let me die. I ... don't want to live." Dany just repeating that sentence. Continously.   
"Jon!" Sam tried again.   
"Dany listen to me. Dany!" he leaned closer and shook her. "You did nothing wrong. Dany, please. You have to drink that. It will help." he felt how his heart was beating so fast, but he needed to be sane. He needed to bring her back to her mind. He... can't lose her. She did not raise her head, she did not want to pay attention to anything else. Just the pain. She really wanted to die at that moment. She felt... she doesn't deserve to live anymore.  
"Think about Missandei. Please!" Jon tried his last chance. "Your daughter needs you. More than anyone. If you die now... she won't survive." a tear appeared in his eyes. He knew if this will not work then... he has no more chances. She tried to breathe and finally, she raised her eyes at Jon. Her body was shaking, as she gasped.   
"Drink it. For Missandei" Jon stared her eyes and raised the small glass to her mouth. 

 "You should not be here." Nesera opened her door because someone knocked. It was Yara. "Samwell told me I should not meet anyone."   
"No. He told you to not touch anyone." Yara corrected her. "So I came to finish our talk."  
"I don't think it is the right time." Nesera sighed.   
"Your eyes are cried out," Yara stated and stared her face. Nesera for an answer just raised her hand. The greyscale appeared on her palms. "Can I come in?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to talk to you." Yara smiled a bit.  
"Are you not... afraid? Are you not disgusted?" Nesera frowned and shook her head. She did not understand.   
"I saw worse things than greyscale," she answered. "Believe me. Many ... much more disgusting things. When a man is rotten for months. Well... that is disgusting. This is... a wound." she glanced at her hand. "And that man, Samwell can heal it. As I heard he healed a man, who has much worse greyscale. It is just a small wound. Think about it in that way."   
"I still don't think it is safe." Nesera smiled a bit. It felt good for her... she cared for her in that way. She would have never thought this.   
"At least... we slow down... and don't make any hasty moves." Yara tried to make a joke. "Like last time." they were staring at each other, and Nesera finally stepped away from the door. Let her enter into the room. 

The potion worked on Daenerys. She calmed down, and fall asleep. Jon placed her back to the bed. and caressed her cheek. Suddenly a tear from his eyes dropped on her face. He swiped it away.   
"You should go out," Sam told him quietly.   
"I want to stay," Jon answered and sighed. "What did you give her?"  
"Poppy tea and ... another seed... what helps to... clean her ... uterus." Sam's voice lowered while he was talking. Jon nodded and stared at his love continously. "I... have to start to remove the greyscale, before it grows bigger. I better start it while she is... in this ... mood."  
"What if she wakes up?"   
"Losing a child is a huge disaster. One of the most painful things in the world." Sam lowered his head.  
"You cannot imagine how it feels," Jon answered, and tried to be strong. His concern and anger ... those feelings mixed in him at that moment. No matter what happened he loved her, but he wished... she would have never gone.   
"Actually I can." Sam raised his eyes at Jon, and there was a painful smile on his face.   
"Sam?" Jon frowned.   
"Gilly lost one too. I do not wish this feeling to anyone, but... " he wiped a tear away from his eyes. "But... maybe ... it should have been that way. But... we'll always miss that child. That unborn child." he swiped another tear and sniffed. "You better go out. You can't be here. You have to be separated for a while, after the curing." Sam sighed and tried to focus on the most important topic right now. To save Daenerys life, and stop the greyscale before anyone else got it in the Pyramid. Then... he just hoped... she can process the lost. Jon too... he has nothing else left, just hope. Her eyes... the emptiness of her eyes, while she was sobbing in his arms... scared him. She did not care about anything. He was worried... what if she got up, and no one will be there next to her. What is she going to do?   
"Sam." Jon stopped at the door and turned back.  
"Don't worry. I won't leave her alone. When I am finished, I send someone here, to look after her."  
"When I can come back?" Jon swallowed.  
"Just go, okay?" Sam nodded. "Sooner we start is better." 


	84. Chapter 84

MEEREN

Hours passed since Jon left Daenerys with Samwell in her room. He still couldn't believe that happened. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, and he felt... some kind of emptiness. He lost him. His unborn son. There were signs... she handled that pregnancy quite bad, and she felt ... she was not ready, but Jon hoped everything will be fine. Since Missandei was born, he became a different man. He never thought to be a dad is gonna change him, to be honest, he never thought he'll ever be a dad. First because of the Night's Watch... then because he stabbed her, and lost her. He thought he'll never find love again. Between these two things... there was a period. A period when everything seemed... normal.

YEARS AGO - SOMEWHERE ON THE NARROW SEA (between Essos and Winterfell)

Jon was caressing her chest. The blanket barely covered her beautiful, naked body. The top of her breast can be seen clearly. Her unfolded hair spread out on the pillow.  She looked like an angel. An angel... who was sent for him. To give him the happiness in this miserable life. He was happy. The dead are coming, they are headed to the biggest war, but those days on that boat... meant the life for him. And the future. He never believed to those things that Daenerys told him about that witch... about she can't have children. While he was caressing her body he was thinking about ... a son. A little brown-haired boy. He can imagine how he ran into the room and wake them up in the mornings. He sees in front of his eyes, how he teaches him to use a sword. And maybe a daughter. A princess likes her mother. He smiled. That was the first time when he really thought about those things. A family. He couldn't imagine it with anyone else. Just with her. With Daenerys Targaryen. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him a few seconds later.   
"I did not want to wake you up," Jon whispered to her, then he leaned closer and kissed her soft lips. Dany did not say a word, just cuddled closer to him and he placed his arms around her.   
"Can we just stay here? Forever." she sighed. They both know they only have a couple of days left before they reach the White Harbour.   
"Till the end of our lives," Jon answered. "I mean... if ..." he hesitated.   
"That is all I want." she took a deep breath. "If only..." she continued.   
"If only?" Jon raised his eyebrow.  
"Nevermind. Anyway we ... may not have any future at all." she sighed, but Jon grabbed her and turned on the bed with her. He was leaning over her and placed his palm to her cheek.   
"If only, what?" he asked again.  
"I can never make you... really happy. I mean... " she lowered her head and avoided to look at him.   
"You mean, you still think you can't have children."  
"Not just think," Dany answered.  
"Well... we'll see." Jon smiled and kissed her. "I still don't think that witch was a reliable source of information." he kissed her again and continued with those kisses towards her neck.  
"What are you doing Jon Snow?" Dany giggled.   
"Proving you, that you are wrong," he whispered to her ear and he wanted to make love with her. Again... and again. 

\--------------------------------------

"Jon" Sam entered into his room and brought him back to reality.   
"Sam!" Jon jumped up. "How is she?" he was worried.   
"She'll be fine. As for the greyscale." Sam answered. "I ... cured it."  
"Is she awake?"  
"No. I asked Grey Worm, to stay next to her, and do not leave her alone, because it is not safe," he answered. "Are you ready?" Sam raised his eyes to Jon's hand.   
"Sure. Do it." he nodded. 

"What is in the bag?" Daario stopped Lilyanna in the corridor.  
"Why do you care?" she raised her eyebrow and walked on.   
"Why do you hate me that much?" Daario turned after her.  
"Maybe I hate douchebags." he shrugged her shoulders.  
"You don't even know me." Daario stepped closer to her.   
"Look. Daario Naharis. Maybe you are the dream of every woman, but I am not one of them. Your charm does not have any effect on me." she told straight to his face.  
"As I remember your friend, told the same to me when she arrived," he smirked.  
"Nesera is naive. But... now... she doesn't need you anymore... and the Queen either doesn't need you. Poor Daario." she was sarcastic "It seems you are losing every woman around you."   
He made a face and staring at Lilyanna.   
"You know nothing about me."   
"I know more than you can imagine," she answered mysteriously. "You are not a lost case... but you need to grow up and let the past go. You can find your happiness only that way. Do not live in the past. The past is gone." her eyes stopped on his lips, then a few seconds later she turned her back at him.  
"What is in the bag?" he asked again, but without any answer, she was walking forward on the corridor. 

Davos was still with Missandei. Gendry helped him with her. He couldn't get out of his head... what if Missandei infected. Not because of himself. It did not matter. He was old, and he lived a great life. But... because of her. He remembered how much Shireen suffered because of it. At least she survived it, but ... the trace was there. Until she died. It was horrible for her. He doesn't wish that for that small baby. Missandei is too young, too small, and he worried about her. From the bottom of his heart.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" a scream broke the silence. Davos caught his head up. It was Jon. Probably Samwell curing him now. Based on his shoutings... it could have been painful.   
"What the hell is this?" Gendry entered into the room.  
"Greyscale is... not something that easily can be cured," Davos answered  
"Do you think they..."  
"They will survive. All of them." Davos told him before he could ask the question. "Sam is a master. He is the only one who can help them."  
"Lord Baratheon. Ser Davos." Lilyanna also arrived there. "Samwell Tarly asked me to bring these here." she handed the bag to them. Gendry took it and opened.   
"What the hell are...?" he raised his eyes at Davos. He stepped closer and looked into the bag.   
"Dragon eggs" he stated. "Why he..." he raised his eyes at Lilyanna. He did not understand.  
"I don't know." she shook her head. "He told me to bring those to you, and make a warm place for those."   
"Why are those not in a good place in the Queen's room?" Davos wondered.  
"Who knows. I never understood those sage men." Lilyanna smiled. "Raw power is more attracting in a man." she smiled at Gendry.   
"I ... bring some... candles." He nodded. He was clearly embarrassed, every time when she was around. He walked out of the room, and Lilyanna smiled under her nose.   
"You are playing a dangerous game," Davos stated.  
"Dangerous for who? For me, or for him?" Lilyanna asked Davos and placed the eggs next to the wall. She walked closer and looked at Missandei. She waited for Davos' answer for minutes, but he thought it is better if he remains silent. "So small, and because of her name... she still has so many enemies." Lilyanna sighed. "We'll keep you in safe princess," she added, and she wanted to touch her but Davos grabbed her hand.  
"Don't" he ordered her.  
"I am not infected."   
"You better leave," he told her and let her arm go. "We'll take care of the eggs, as Sam asked."

Jon was laying on the bed. His hand was burning, in the place where the greyscale appeared. His forehead was sweating. Sam removed the greyscale from his skin. He was sitting next to Jon and smiled, while he placed a bandage to his hand.   
"It worked," he told to Jon. "Now you need to sleep a couple of hours."   
"Noooo... I don't" Jon tried to talk, but Sam gave him some painkillers and seeds to make him sleep. He knew him, and he knew he would immediately run back to Daenerys' room, but that was not safe yet. Jon couldn't move, and not a minute passed when he falls into a deep sleep.   
"Now only Nesera left." he raised his head. He was tired. Those are just small wounds but... that work needed huge concentration. One bad move, and he'll be infected too. He did not sleep last night, he prepared himself for those treatments, and he felt he is tired, but ... he needed to stay awake, and cure the last one. For everyone's safety.

Daenerys started to awake. She felt the pain on her leg, and she needed some minutes until she realizes what happened. She looked down at the bed, but it was not covered by her blood. She frowned and tried to sit up.  
"Be careful!" Grey Worm stepped next to her and helped her.   
"What are you..." she tried to form words.   
"You should rather lie down." Grey Worm answered, and tried to hold her. She wanted to know. She needed to know it was just a bad dream or it really happened. She blinked many times, to see the floor clearer. The floor... with her blood on it. Her eyes stuck on the bloodstains.  
"That master asked us to change the blanket. So Lady Lilyanna bought a new one." Grey Worm explained. This thing... touched him too. Touched his heart. He felt sorry and pain. Daenerys did not deserve this. She only deserved love and happiness. He wanted to take revenge on something. On someone... for her, but he can't do anything. It did not happen because of someone. Dany did not answer, just stared the blood on the floor.  
"My Queen. Please!" Grey Worm was looking at her.   
"Where is Jon?" Dany asked quietly.   
"I don't know. Probably in his room. He has to be away from you, until you healed totally. Or at least, that is what that man told me."  
"I want to be alone." Daenerys sighed.  
"I can't leave you alone." Grey Worm straightened.   
"I said, I want to be alone," Dany repeated.  
"My Queen, Samwell Tarly told me...  
"Is he your King? Or your commander?" she raised her eyes at him. She was fighting with her tears. With her emotions. The loss. The loss of her child. She can't believe... she was not able to believe... it has really happened. She wanted to be alone, she hated herself, and she did not want anyone around to feel sorry for her. She did not deserve it. She... killed her own child. It was her fault.   
"No, none of those things. You are my Queen."  
"Glad to hear it. And again. Your Queen commands you to leave," Dany told him again. "I barely can move, I won't hurt myself, I just want to be alone." she kept his eyes on Grey Worm.   
"I'm coming back in... soon. Just to be sure. You are fine, and ... if you need anything." he bowed with his head.  
"Thank you" Dany nodded and laid back to the bed. She was fighting with her emotions, but that moment when Grey Worm closed the door her tears filled her eyes, and she started to cry.   
"I am so sorry." She murmured. To herself. To her dead son... to Jon. Her heart was broken. She doubled over, pulled her legs to her stomach and placed her arms around it. It was only her fault. How will she ever forgive herself? How... will Jon... ever forgive her? They were going through so many things together, but... she was not sure they can survive this too. He was so happy, when he got to know about the baby, and now... she lost it. She killed it. Jon would never forgive this to her. She has to accept this. "I am so sorry." She murmured again, and she heard a huge roar from outside. She opened her eyes and felt only pain and anger. Why Drogon brought her there. Why... 


	85. Chapter 85

MEEREN

Sam could have fallen asleep standing up. He was tired. He finished with the curing. He healed everyone, including Nesera. Her screams were the worst, but it was more secure to heal her while she is awake. He made a risk with Daenerys but he had no other choice. Not after she lost her baby... He was walking on the corridor like a sleepwalker. He wanted his room and his bed. Nothing else. He did not want to think about ... what if he did not spot that infection on time. It could be a disaster. It could ... kill many. Including Missandei... they would have not survived it. Not after they lost their child. He thought back to the moment... when Gilly lost her son or daughter. Who knows... what gender would the baby has. It did not matter. Not anymore. Maybe they were not ready for this child. Maybe they get another chance, just like them. He just worried. Daenerys ... he was not sure how she'll handle this loss. Grey Worm walked against him in the corridor.  
"What..." Sam stopped.  
"She is awake and she sent me away."  
"I've told you to not..." Sam started to get worried.  
"She is my Queen. She sent me away, so I left her there." Grey Worm answered calmly.   
"For fuck sake! When did you leave her alone?" Sam answered, and he wanted to go away, but that moment Jon appeared next to them.  
"A couple of hours ago, but I made sure she is alright. She is sleeping." Grey Worm answered.  
"What?" Jon arrived there and he couldn't believe his own ears. "You left her alone?"  
"She is the Queen. She ordered me to ..." Grey Worm started to answer.  
"I don't care!" Jon almost yelled with him, and with a quick move, he pushed him away a bit and walked towards to Dany's room. He tried to hurry his steps as much as he could, but those seeds and tranquilizers still make him a bit dizzy. Sam took a deep breath and followed Jon. He really needed some sleep, but there are no quiet moments in that place. 

Jon's heart almost stopped when he opened the door but she was not there. He walked around in the room and his heart beating faster. When Sam also entered, he raised his eyes at him.  
"I've asked you to ..."  
"I needed to heal you and Nesera. I've left her for Grey Worm." Sam answered. He was tired of this talk, he knows Dany might do some crazy thing, but he can't watch out everyone every time.   
"I can't believe." Jon felt how his heart was beating in his throat. He walked to the balcony, fearing the worst, but there were no signs of Daenerys there. He saw how Drogon was resting on the field. Maybe she went there. No... there is no chance she could leave the Pyramid. That is not possible.   
"Jon." Sam took a step closer.  
"We need to find her." He turned his back at his friend and walked out of the room.  
"You should..." Sam started, but Jon just left him there. "You should calm down" he spread his arms, and finished the sentence, though he was alone in the room. 

"You've told in a couple of minutes ago, that she is sleeping. She is not even in her room" Jon grabbed Grey Worm in the corridor with a sudden and unseen move and pushed him to the wall. "Where is she?"   
"Hold yourself back." Grey Worm told to his face, and Jon glanced at his back over his shoulder. Dozen of unsullied was around them. "Let me go"  
"I am not afraid of you. And if anything happened with the Queen. It is your fault." he pushed him once more, than walked away from them. While he was almost running towards in the corridors, he staggered for a moment and leaned to the wall.   
"Dany, where are you?" He took a deep breath and he knows he has to continue the search. She was unstable. She was broken... she was... the last time when she was broken... horrible things happened. He cannot let her shrink in this. He has to save her from herself. He knew it. He felt it.   
"Have you seen Daenerys?" He stopped Gendry:"  
"No... But..." He tried to answer, but Jon did not wait any longer, he walked forward. He couldn't believe. The giggling of his daughter made him stop. He turned to the direction and opened the door. He stepped in and stopped next to Ser Davos. Davos was staring at the mother and the child. Sitting in the chair. She was holding her close to her chest.   
"When did she..."  
"An hour ago," Davos answered. "She did not say a word. Just walked inside, took Missandei to her arms, and since then they were sitting there." Davos whispered to him. "I did not want to leave them here, alone."  
"Wise choice." Jon nodded, and he swallowed.   
"Did Samwell cure all of you? Was it successful?"  
"He did," Jon answered.  
"Then everything is fine now." Davos smiled, and he relaxed. He wanted to hear that. He wanted to be sure, no one infected by Greyscale. Especially not the little princess. He was looking for marks, while he was taking care of her, but there were no signs of those, and now both Jon and Daenerys are fine, and that was the greatest news for that day."  
"Almost." Jon lowered his head. "Would you please leave us? Alone." he turned to Davos.  
"Sure." he just nodded and patted his shoulder. Jon smiled a bit. Davos did not afraid to touch him. It was a good feeling. When he closed the door, he turned to his love. And his child. They were sitting with their back to him. He took some steps closer and when Missandei finally could see him she opened her mouth and giggled again.  
"Papppa" she stretched her tiny hands towards him. Dany did not move, she did not take her eyes off of her daughter. Not even the moment, when Jon placed his hand to her shoulder.   
"She said the word. She said Papa first when you were ... away, but I am glad she said it again. Now you can hear it." Jon tried to start a conversation but there was no answer. "Now she knows two words. The two most important words." he crouched next to them and trying "What do you think, what will be her next word?" Jon placed his hand to Dany's hand, but the moment he touched her, she pulled her hand away.   
"Dany," he whispered and tried to touch her face, but she turned away. "Don't do this." he almost begged her. "Please." 

She was in silence. A few seconds later she stood up and walked a bit further from him, with Missandei in her arms. She saw the eggs. Surrounded by candles. She was staring at them with a tear in her eyes. She felt how Missandei pulled a pin of her hair. She lowered her head and grabbed her tiny arm. Pull her closer to her mouth, and gave a kiss to it. Jon was standing in one place and stared at them. His heart was broken. Seeing Dany in this way... again. But this time... it will be different. He'll be there. Next to her. No matter how hard it will be. He knew it will be hard... he knew her, and he also knew... she needs him. More than ever, even if she doesn't act like this way. He cannot be mad at her. Anger and rage would just destroy everything more. He just has ... They just have to focus on the most important thing they still have. Their family. Their love. Their daughter. He sat to the edge of the bed and stayed with them. She'll talk to him. Sooner or later, but she will. Sooner or later... she'll forgive to herself, and they can move on. 

Nesera started to open her eyes. She still felt the pain, which she felt, while Samwell removed the greyscale from her skin. She never felt something like this. She felt the pain in her bones. It was horrible as if she had been flayed. She raised her hand and stared at it. Sam bandaged it, and when she raised her other hand too, to remove the rag from it, someone stopped her.   
"Sam told to keep that in your hand." Yara smiled at her.  
"What are doing here?" Nesera placed her hands back to the bed.   
"Take care of you," she answered and she was still holding her hand.   
"You touched me," Nesera stated while her eyes stopped on their intertwined hands.   
"And I am going to touch you many times in the following hours," Yara smirked.  
"Just in the following hours?" Nesera was staring at her face. Yara shook her head for an answer and leaned over her.   
"It depends on you" she whispered to her mouth, and then their lips touched, while Yara's hand were running through Nesera's body. They were heated, and they wanted it since they started the last time... they wanted to feel each other. Suddenly Yara stopped and she was almost panting.   
"We should slow down. You probably, you should just have rest now." Yara told her.   
"I am fine. I feel fine." Nesera wanted her. That was the first time when she was sure. When she knew she wants her and no one else.   
"We'll have plenty of time for this in the future." Yara took her hand again.   
"You never can be sure." Nesera bit her lip and staring straight into her eyes. 

Jon waited for hours there. Sitting on the bed, watching his two favorite women together. He waited for her. To say something. To tell him... how she feels. To cry on his shoulder. Anything. He tried to talk to her but found deaf ears and after some hours. she placed Missandei to the bed and walked out of the room. Jon checked his daughter in that minute. She was sleeping. He sat next to her and placed his head to his palms. That will be harder than he thought at first. He took a deep breath and tried to think. Tried to figure out what he should do.    
Daenerys that day, was more like a ghost, a shadow than herself. She did not talk to anyone. She walked back immediately to her own room. The blood was not on the floor anymore. It seemed they took care of it. The room was clean and there was no trace of what happened, but she knew. She remembered clearly. She remembered the pain that she felt when she started to bleeding. She remembered how her heart broke that moment. She remembered she wanted to die. She really wanted it. She remembered Jon's words. He hated her, and he is only there because he feels sorry for her. He did not say... he loves her. He said, she has to live for Missandei. Not for him. She lost him at the moment when she lost her child. When she killed her child. How could she blame him? She killed many innocent children at King's Landing... and now... she killed her own child. That is why she wanted to spend the day with Missandei. Because she was sure... they'll take her daughter away from her, or they will kill her again. One of them. Because of what she did, and she deserved it. She heard the roar of Drogon from outside. She walked to the balcony. She searched the huge beast with her eyes in the dark sky. It was hard to spot him. Suddenly he landed behind her. At the top of the Pyramid. Dany turned to his direction and they looked into each other's eyes. Drogon took a step closer, meanwhile, his huge paws demolished the stones a bit. He leaned closer to her, with his head, but she was just standing there. Watching him. Drogon's head almost touched her body, but she did not caress it.  
"It was not just my fault, but yours too," she stated, then turned away from her son, and walked back to her chamber. Drogon let a big, almost painful roar out, then he ascended to the sky. 


	86. Chapter 86

MEEREN

Jon left Missandei with Ser Davos for the night. One last try. He had to try it, but ... that did not go well.  
"What happened?" Davos surprised when he came back to the room. Jon shook his head and stared at the floor.   
"They did not let me in." he raised his eyes at Davos. "I went to our... common room, and they ... " Jon couldn't believe that really happened.   
"What? Who?" Davos frowned and trying to figure out what happened.  
"Grey Worm and some unsullied soldiers. They've told me ... she ... doesn't want me to be there. With her." Jon tried to process it. Tried to understand it. He sat down to the edge of the bed. Davos remained in silence for a minute, then he sat next to him.  
"This is a huge loss for her. A terrible loss. It must be hard for her to process it. Give her time and..." Davos placed his hand to his shoulder.  
"It is a huge loss for me too. It was my child too." Jon looked at Davos, and he started to cry. Davos placed his arms around Jon. He never saw him crying. Not in that way. He was scared and lost. And at one's wits end.   
"Maybe she is afraid ... of facing you." Davos tried to think. "Because maybe she thinks... you think it is her fault, and she is not ready to face you."   
Jon took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from his face.   
"I would never tell her that. She should have known." Jon answered.  
"One thing you would never say that to her... but the other thing is what do you think from your heart?" Davos sighed.   
"It was... an ... an unfortunate accident." Jon tried to answer.  
"And from your heart?" he asked him again. Jon turned his face to him, but he couldn't answer. "See... that is why she is afraid of you. Not because she doesn't love you. Just because she is scared."  
"She is... not completely herself." Jon was thinking.  
"Neither of us would. Daenerys is ... not ... blunt. She knows and she feels ... even if we want to say it loud or not... that was her fault. I ... of course, I have no idea what is going on her mind right now, but I am sure time will heal that wound. Just give her time." Davos explained his thoughts.  
"I don't want to blame her. She did, that she thought was right." he raised his eyes at the eggs. "Drogon took her there for those. For those eggs, eggs that may have never hatch." there was sarcasm in his voice. "I should have gone with her." he sighed. "Then I could have protected her."  
"Or the stone men would have taken you to pieces," Davos stated. "You and her... survived many things. You have to have faith. In your love."   
"I am afraid my faith is not enough" Jon sighed and walked to the balcony. 

\----------------------------------------------

"I love you, baby. Forever" She whispered to Missandei's ears then she heard steps from the back. She knew it is time. She gave a kiss to her small cheek and placed her back to the bed.   
"Are you ready?" Davos standing there with a serious and calm face.   
"I am" Dany nodded and followed him. They were walking outside and the people around just staring at her in silence. Those were dark glances. There was no happiness around. Just anger and fear. When she looked down she saw her hands are linked. She tried to spread it but she couldn't. When she glanced at her back Gendry and Yara accompanied her towards a big stage. She started to see blurred and the words of the people around became louder.   
"Child killer. Mad Queen. Witch. Whore. Child Killer. Mad Queen..." the words mixed in her head and when she finally could open her eyes she saw a raven flying towards her, then it disappeared. She tried to talk, tried to scream but no voice came out from her mouth. She couldn't even command her feet. No matter how much she wanted to stop, she just followed Davos. When they arrived at the stage, Jon was there. He spread his arms and walked closer to her, then hugged her. Gave a kiss to her cheek, and somehow her hands were free again. She placed her arms to his neck and hugged him.   
"It should not have been in this way," Jon whispered to her. She took a step back to look into his eyes. There was something strange in his voice, but it was too late. At that moment that dagger was already on her stomach, and then she felt another from the back. She falls to the floor, and Jon leaned over her. "We should have been a family, but you killed our child."   
Dany tried to answer, tried to open her mouth, she wanted to yell, shout, but she couldn't say a damn word. She blinked, and the next moment Jon was not there anymore. Just the darkness and the darkness had eyes. Dark eyes...  
"You don't deserve to live."

"NO!" Dany screamed and jumped up on her bed. She had enough of those nightmares. First because of King's Landing, then Bran...  now ... because of... of her lost child.   
Two days passed in silence. Dany did not talk with anyone just Missandei. When she was with her daughter, Jon was sitting there too. Staring them. Trying to figure out what to do. Every time when he wanted to talk with her she just... leave him behind. The third morning when she woke up screaming...

"What happened?" Daario stormed into the room.   
"Nothing." Dany raised her eyes at him. "Just a bad dream" She shook her head and pierced her hair. She will really go crazy in the end. She has to do something against those before it is too late. Before she loses her mind.   
"If... you need..." Daario took a step closer.   
"No. Just go." She pulled the blanket more to her body, but before Daario could leave the room she stopped him. "If I think about it, there would be something." 

"I could get used to it." Nesera was shining. She had the craziest nights in her life.   
"Really?" Yara was still kissing her body. "You have an amazing body, every inch of you... "  
"I am glad you think that. And... I... I am glad you stayed last night too." Nesera smiled.   
"It was not me at the first time who did not know... what she wants." she played with her fingers on Nesera's breasts. She started to draw circles around her nipples. Nesera followed her finger with her eyes and she bit her lower lip. "That... heats you up?" Yara smirked and started to play with her nipple. Nesera felt how her pussy started to pulsate. "Or ... that?" Yara asked again and bit her nipple.   
"Yes," Nesera answered and she moaned.   
"And this?" Yara raised her eyebrow and slid her finger into her pussy.  
"Yes!" Nesera moaned louder, and they started from the beginning again. 

Jon's first thing in the morning to find Daenerys. He can't do another night in this way. He doesn't care they allow him to enter or not, he is going to talk with her even if she doesn't want to. He gave her time... but that just makes things worse. For his biggest surprise, her door was open and many soldiers were around. Dothrakies, Unsullied, and the Second Sons. When he entered the room, he spotted immediately Daario and Grey Worm. Right next to Daenerys.   
"What the..?" he walked closer to them.  
"Have you seen Yara?" that was Dany's answer. Just that... after days of silence, meanwhile he even forgot to breathe in his surprise.  
"What is going on?" Jon frowned.  
"What it seems like?" Dany shook her head. "We are preparing ourselves for the war."   
"What?" Jon freaked out.   
"The war against Westeros. If they don't make a move, then we will. We have to stop him before more tragedy happens with us or our friends." she turned her back at him, and continued to explain something to Grey Worm and Daario.   
"Don't you think... "Jon stepped closer and started a bit ardently.  
"Think about what?" Dany sighed. "I waited enough."  
"Can we talk..." Jon stepped closer and tried to catch her eyes.  
"Not now. Now we have many important things to do. If you find Yara, tell her that her Queen is waiting for her." she almost ordered him and turned back to Daario and Grey Worm.  
"Dany." he tried again, but she did not pay any attention to him. He had no idea what is going on. He started to lose control and he started to lose his patience. He grabbed her arm and she raised her eyes at him.  
"You better let her go." Daario stepped closer to Jon.   
"I want to talk to her," Jon answered, he doesn't scared about them.   
"Daario." Dany placed her hand to his arm, to make him stop, then she turned to Jon. "As I said, we'll talk later. Now I have to prepare for the war."   
"You don't think you should inform me about this decision?" Jon sighed.   
"You better go, and take care of our daughter. I'll be there in a couple of hours." Dany lowered her head. "That is all." she turned her back at him, and Jon was speechless. That was nonsense and ... unbelievable. It must be a surreal dream. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room before he does any scene... that he would repent. 

"I've told you he is not gonna like the idea," Daario told her quietly. "To be honest, we are going to fight against his family. Or ... part of it." he shrugged his shoulder.  
"He knows... it is necessary," Dany told him calmly.  
"I still don't think in this situation, it is a good idea to ... stay with him alone. Together... alone." Grey Worm added. "Daario is right, maybe that war thing is too much for him."  
They were talking continously, but Dany did not even pay any attention to them. Her mind was racing, she tried to forget what happened, and focus all her pain, all her doubts... all her feelings to that war. She has nothing left, just one thing. Missandei. And she wanted to make a better world for her, where she doesn't have to fear anything. 

Jon was storming on the corridor. He knew he should go back to Missandei but he was not in that condition. He did not want to be around his daughter until he doesn't calm down. He heard voices from the entrance of the Pyramid. Familiar voices.  
"Send someone for my brother! Now!" Arya was yelling with the guard.   
"The command is clear, we cannot let enter anyone. You have to wait until our commander arrive."   
"What is going on?" Jon fought himself through the guards. "Arya!" when he spotted her he hugged her close. "I worried so much." he gave a kiss to her forehead. At least something good happened these days. He got his sister back.   
"These assholes don't want to let me inside."  
"They just take care of our safety. Our daughter's safety." Jon sighed and kept his hand on her shoulder. He was so happy to see her again. "How ... ?"  
"We should talk about it in a quieter place. Not here." Arya stopped him.   
"You!" Jon turned to one of the soldiers "Go and send Daario or Grey Worm here. Now!"   
The soldier hesitated, then looked to his companion. He nodded, and he finally made a move.   
"You don't look good." Arya frowned and kept her eyes on her brother.  
"Many things happened since you left." Jon tried to smile. "Just please tell me, you were successful in our plan." he was scanning her face.  
"Those ... men... they are not a threat for us anymore." Arya smiled in satisfaction. "I guarantee it."   
"That is the best news in the past few days." Jon recognized.   
"Jon, what is going on?" Arya was staring at his face.  
"Dany is ... planning to start the war. She wants to attack King's Landing immediately." he took a deep breath.  
"What?" 


	87. Chapter 87

MEEREN

"That is horrible," Arya answered after Jon told her everything that happened since she was away. "How... how are you?" she sat next to him and placed her hand to his shoulder.   
"It is not easy," Jon admitted. "Especially not in this way. Now... for some reason, I am the one who she wants the further from herself. Maybe she blames me, maybe ... I don't know. I don't know what to think. I've tried everything. I ... am clueless."  
"I think she is afraid to ... talk to you about this. Based on what you said." Arya sighed.  
"And how long is she going to avoiding me? That just makes things worse. We ... in the past few days... she acts with me as a stranger. And today, when she finally had a word with me, she just wanted to know where is Yara, because she is planning a war." Jon explained.   
"I don't even want to think about... what she can feel right now." Arya shook her head. "Losing a child, because of her fault. That must be... direful."  
"She doesn't look shattered or mourning. She just... moved on." Jon still trying to process things.  
"Or she is mourning in this way. But... " Arya tried to find the words "If you ... if you let her go into a war with these feelings... Jon." Arya was looking at her brother's eyes.   
"It won't happen again." Jon knew what she was thinking.  
"It will. It is even worse than the last time. You cannot let it happen. Can you imagine, how much pain is in her? You are the only one who can stop her before she does some terrible mistake again."  
"How?" Jon shrugged his shoulders.   
"I don't know," she admitted. "But you have to try. You cannot let her go into this war. Our sister is there!" Arya reminded him. "I accept that Bran is not Bran anymore but I've told you many times, I won't let you or she hurt my sister."   
"I don't want to hurt Sansa." Jon frowned. "I never wanted. She... was just blind, and... she did not even want to see the good in Daenerys. She decided it at the first moment when she heard about her." he lowered his head. "But I know she is not a bad person."  
"And she? What does Daenerys think about this?" Arya was looking into his eyes. Now she was worried. 

"Your Grace" Nesera was smiling at Daenerys when she entered into Missandei's room.  
"Nesera? Jon is not here?" Dany looked around.  
"I haven't seen him today My Queen. If you let me... you look good. It is good to see ..." Nesera was kind and sweet with her, as always.  
"Since when you can be alone with my daughter?" Dany frowned.   
"She is not alone." Yara walked inside from the balcony. "I just looked around. My Queen." She bowed with her head.  
"So this is where you were hiding. I needed you earlier in our tactical discussion." Dany crossed her fingers in front of her body.  
"Tactical discussion?" Yara did not understand.  
"We are going to Westeros. Start the war. I waited long enough, and I don't spend more time in fear. I destroy my and my daughter's enemies, once and for all." Daenerys told them and walked to her daughter. Smiling at her. "Go and find Daario. He'll tell you everything that you need to know." she glanced at her.   
"B... " Yara wanted to ask questions, but she caught Nesera's eyes and she shook her head barely noticeable. "Yes, My Queen." she just bowed with her head again, then walked out from the room. Nesera was standing behind them. A bit further. In silence. A couple of minutes passed.   
"I don't need your help right now. You can go." Dany ordered Nesera, but she kept her eyes on her daughter.   
"But I want you to stay." Jon's voice was firm. He entered into the room when Yara left. None of them noticed him.   
"I am here with my daughter, so I don't think she needs to stay," Dany stated.   
"Nesera, please. Stay. I need to have a word with... the Queen." Jon was staring at her. She felt his look on her back.   
"I thought she cannot be alone with our daughter." Dany turned to Jon.  
"I changed my mind." Jon was facing her. That was the last chance, and he decided to not accept any no for an answer. That was ridiculous. Everything in the past few days. He can't be just sitting there longer and watching how she slowly totally out of her mind. "And Ser Davos is on his way here. So."   
"I just arrived." Dany fought with him in her words. "I want to spend some time with my daughter."   
"Later" Jon did not tolerate contradiction at that moment. He opened the door and waited. They were staring at each other for some seconds and Nesera felt herself uncomfortable between them. 

"Do you mind if I join?" Lilyanna found Gendry with a book in a room.   
"How do you do it?" Gendry can't help himself, he started to laugh a bit.  
"How do I do what?" she asked and sat opposite him at the table.  
"You always find me." Gendry raised his eyebrow.  
"Woman intuition. It seems my intuitions always leading me to you." she leaned forward but Gendry catches his eyes from hers. "What are you reading?" she changed the topic suddenly.  
"Sam... I have nothing else to do, so I offered my help. I ... to be honest, I needed something that distracts my attention." he sighed.  
"From her?"   
"And you?" Gendry leaned back on the chair.  
"Is it interesting?" Lilyanna was trying to read the text in the book upside down.  
"Yeah, yeah it is kinda..." Gendry scrolled a few pages in the book.   
"Boring," Lilyanna stated with a smile before he could finish his sentence. "Admit it."  
"Okay. You won" Gendry closed it. "It is horrible. Boring descriptions of some old events." he sighed and laughed. "I don't understand how Samwell can read these all day long."  
"Well... not everyone was born for this." she took his hand and turned his palm up. She caressed his palm lines with her finger. "Some were born to rule. Some were born to read those tiring books. Some were born... to be heroes and warriors." she raised her eyes at him.   
"Which one I am?" he leaned forward.   
"Definitely not the book worm." she bit her lower lip and smiled. "More of a loving hero. Prince Charming."  
"I am not a prince." Gendry shook his head.  
"Maybe for someone you are," she whispered and their eyes stuck.   
"As I see I came at the wrong time." Arya was standing at the door, with crossed arms.   
"Arya!" Gendry immediately let Lilyanna's hands go and jumped up. He hugged Arya, but she did not return it. "Where were you? I was so worried."   
"As I see you have not worried too much" she stated and glanced at Lilyanna.  
"Lady Stark. Welcome back." She stepped closer to them. "I hope your mission was successful."   
"It was," Arya answered without any emotions.   
"Where were you?" Gendry felt happiness. "I ... wanted to go after you. I..."  
"Really?" Arya wondered. "but you seem to have a good company. You had a good company even when I left." she raised her eyes at him.   
"What?" Gendry frowned.  
"If you forgive me" Lilyanna bowed with her head, and walked passed by them. She was the only one who was not truly happy with Arya returning.   
"At least you should... say goodbye or... anything. Before you left. I was so worried." Gendry placed his hand to her cheek, but she took it and removed it.   
"I couldn't and you would have not let me leave. So..." she walked to the table, to see what they were reading. She was curious. Her woman's side won that time.   
"Of course not." he turned after her. "I..."  
"I am back. In one peace. If you would have come with me ... you would have just disturbed me, you would have made the mission... more difficult." Arya told him so naturally.   
"I just want to protect you."  
"You can't. You are not enough to protect me." she sighed. "I am a better warrior than you, so I don't need you to protect me," she answered and Gendry was in shock. She was almost rude... her words hurt him. "I better go. Those days were hard. I need some sleep." she lowered her head and walked passed by him. Her words broke his heart. He thought ... he thought when she'll arrive back... maybe they can start it again, or continue, or... she changes her mind. Maybe he really should move on but... then why she acts like this way with Lilyanna if she is not interested in him. 

Dany kept the distance from Jon when they entered his room. Jon was standing there in silence. He had no idea how to start it. What to tell her. They did not even talk about the loss of their child. He had many things in his mind and her behavior was killing him.   
"So?" she turned to him, but she was on the other side of the room. Jon walked to her, and leaned closer to kiss her, but before their lips could have met, Dany escaped from his arms, took a step back.  
"Why are you doing this?" Jon froze in one place.   
"I am not doing anything, I just... I don't want you to touch me. I... not right now. I ... am not ready. I ... thought you wanna talk." she was stuttered a bit, and she kept her eyes on his hands. Jon noticed it.   
"Are you afraid of me?" he stepped closer and she was backing at that moment. "Dany?" he surprised.   
"No. No of course not, I just... " she lowered her head. "I think we should talk about the war plans and..."  
"For fuck sake Dany, what the hell is wrong? What did I do?" he raised his voice. "Why are you act like this?"  
"I am a Queen. I have to think about my daughter's future. I have enough to live in fear, and I decided to attack King's Landing." she answered, but avoided to look at him. "I don't need your help, I understand if you want to stay out of it." she added "If you forgive me... I just... I... something occurred to me ... I have to... talk with Grey Worm." She wanted to walk pass by him, but he grabbed her arms and pull her back. Into his arms.  
"I love you. And whatever I did against you ... I am so sorry." he whispered to her. He felt how she was shaking in his arms. "Dany. Please" Jon almost begged her. "Talk about it. We need to talk about it. The war won't help. The war won't solve our problem." she shook her head and wanted to escape but he did not let her go. "The war won't bring our child back"  
"Let me go." she swallowed.  
"Why?" he removed his arms from her body "What do you want to do? Burn it to the ground again, because you lose your child, you wanna kill the remaining children and mother in the capital? To take revenge?" he did not want to tell those things to her face, but at least it brought out some reaction from her.  
"What if I want to do this? Then you have more reason to place a dagger to my heart again?" she made a face.  
"What?" Jon thought he just dreaming.   
"You think I don't know. That you are blaming me. That you hate me because I killed our child. I know it. I feel it. I know you want to stab me again, more than ever, because of what I did. But I won't let you do this before I change the world, for my daughter. Because she deserves much more." she spoke fiercely with tears in her eyes. "I deserve to die, but give me time, to give her that she deserves. She is your daughter too." 

That moment Jon's heart broke into pieces. Seeing Daenerys in this way, hearing those words from her mouth. Get to know... her worst fear is him... to stab her because she lost their child.   
"I don't want to hurt you." Jon started to cry.   
"You did not want to hurt me last time either, but you did. And now... you have more reason for it than ever. And I understand. Just... give me a bit more time." she still kept the distance and walked passed by him, leaving him in the room. Destroyed. Hopeless. Alone.


	88. Chapter 88

MEEREN

"Can we talk?" Daario found Jon in the garden. He was trying to think. What to do. How he can save Daenerys from herself. He thought at least she's going to listen to him, but the thing she is afraid of him... it scared him too. That is exactly not the way it should have been. No. She should be honest with him. Cry on his shoulder. He knew he had to figure out something before it is too late. Daario surprised him, and he turned at him with doubts.  
"What do you want?" Jon spread his arms.   
"There is something wrong," he stated and lowered his head.   
"Really?" Jon frowned "My love is not willing to talk with me. She thinks I wanna kill her, stab her again. She is planning a war against Westeros, without even talk with me... and you wanna tell me there is something wrong?" Jon raised his voice. "And you support her in this insane thing." he took a step towards to Daario.  
"I did." He nodded "I wanted that war. I thought it is the time, and I thought she really wanna go and win it for herself. For her daughter. But..." Daario was strange. He was not that pompous as usual. He looked really worried, and Jon did not understand.   
"What happened?" Jon lowered his voice and stared at his face.

AN HOUR EARLIER 

"Drogon is not coming with us," Daenerys told Daario and Grey Worm when they explained their battle plan.   
"What?" Daario frowned.   
"You heard it." she crossed her fingers in front of her body. "We are attacking Westeros without Drogon."   
"Why?" Daario asked.  
"Because I want it that way." she raised her eyes at him.   
"But... he is... he is our greatest chance. He ... is huge, enormous and dangerous. He is the key to our victory." Daario answered.  
"He is the greatest danger for us. For me. For our future. Not the key to our victory, I won't bring that beast again to Westeros." Dany answered, and Daario could have sworn there is disgust in her face when she was talking about the dragon. He never saw it earlier. Drogon was her child. Her son. She always put him first... in front of everyone. He started to worry.  
"We can't win without him. You..." Daario tried to convince her then turned to Grey Worm. "Say something for fuck sake."   
"I follow the queen and her commands" Grey Worm nodded and stared the map.  
"As you should" Daenerys stated and gave an angry look to Daario.  
"My Queen. You..."  
"Enough. If you can't win this war for me, without the dragon then you can leave," she told him then turned her back at him. Daario was standing there and his mouth fall open. That moment he realized... Daenerys probably had no idea what is she doing.

\-------------------------------------

"She is not herself." Jon shook her head. "She doesn't want this war. She just wants to... run away from this pain. And... I saw her with those empty eyes once." Jon sighed and thought back. The moment, when she burned down the whole capital. It was not her. She was not herself.  And she is not herself now either.   
"If she does this... in this way she is going to die," Daario answered. "I would never turn to you if I didn't think the problem is huge. You know it. I still don't think you deserve her, but ... you are the only chance to hold her back from this. Even if I hate to say it."   
"I thought you knew everything better." Jon rolled his eyes. "I won't let her go into that war. Even if I have to withhold her by force." he continued. "But if you want me to help, I need your help too." he stretched his hand towards him. He still had doubts in Daario. In his words, but that was the first time when he seemed honest and worried. He took Jon's hand and shook it.   
"I would anything for her," Daario answered.  
"I know. Just as I do"

KING'S LANDING

"My dear sister. You cause a huge disappointment." Bran welcomed Sansa in the capital. His soldiers took her back. She couldn't reach Winterfell, and her men couldn't protect her. She tried to catch Tyrion's eyes but he was staring at the floor. She started to fear her own brother.   
"I wanted to go home. The North needs me." She tried to act calm.  
"For what?"  
"A Stark always needs to be at Winterfell." She answered. "Or did you already forget what our father always used to say?"  
"He also said Winter is coming. But Winter is gone. Rules are changed." he was staring at her. "And our father is dead," he stated emotionless. "So his rules and sayings are gone too."  
"How can you... say this?" Sansa surprised.  
"You are going to lose Winterfell. And everything if you let her win the war. And if you leave, you let her win the war. She is coming. I saw it. And she wants everything. Do you think she won't take revenge on you for your betrayal? You cannot hide from her." Bran kept his eyes on her. "She'll find you and burn you alive. unless you accept this marriage, and let me strengthen our defenses." he clasped his hands. "You are a clever girl Sansa."  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"Yes, of course. I can lock you up, but I don't want to," he answered so naturally. Tyrion raised his eyes to Sansa and tried to warn her... there is no point of opposing. Not anymore. Bran became blind and power-hungry, and he lost his mind a bit. He changed. And it did not matter anymore she is his family or not.   
"I won't marry to Quentyn Martell." she took a step towards Bran. "And you cannot convince me."  
"You are selfish. You always were. I thought your sister's life means more to you. But as I see you don't care about her. You never cared. Right?"   
"I am the selfish one?" Sansa frowned. "You wanna rule on everyone. Everything."  
"Because I am the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms."  
"Six." She hissed.  
"If you continue this resistance... then it will be Seven again. I am a Stark, the northerners accept me easily. Do not forget that." he rolled closer to her and spread his arms. "I ask one more time. Are you willing to serve the Kingdom?"

MEEREN

When that evening Jon walked to Dany's door, only Daario was there. Standing in front of her door to keep out the uninvited guests. Like Jon. He sent every other soldier away. He took a step aside when Jon arrived and nodded towards him. Jon took a deep breath, and Daario placed his hand to his shoulder.   
"Good luck," he told him. That was the first time when they worked together. In a real way. Without betrayal. Or at least Jon hoped that. He hoped Daario's intentions are real and it is not another game. He looked honest this time, and it was clear he loved Daenerys. Jon hated he feels in that way towards her, but at least in this way... he understood Dany needs help. Not like Grey Worm. He still supported her. Because she is his Queen. No matter how bad her decisions are. Jon opened the door. Daenerys was standing at the balcony. She did not even turn to his direction.  
'I've told you, I don't want anyone to disturb me." she stated.  
"Especially not me. I know" he answered and stepped closer. Dany suddenly turned to him and the words stuck in her throat. "I am unarmed. You have nothing to worry about." He spread his arms. He only wore a thin white shirt, and pants. It was clear, he doesn't wear any weapon on his body.   
"What are you doing here?" she tried to talk, while she was staring at him.  
"Sit down," he told her and walked closer to the bed. "Please."   
"Why?"  
"Cuz I need you to listen to me. And decide what you want." he continued and stood in one place.   
"I've told you what I want. I want to protect my daughter. I want to..."  
"Not about that." he was serious. "What do you want from me? With me?"  
"I don't understand." Dany shook her head.  
"I tried everything. In the past few days. I wanted to be next to you. I wanted to make you sure... that I love you, but you don't let me. No matter what I've told you, no matter how much I love you." he sighed. "If you don't need me I accept it. But at least... tell me. Tell me what do you want."   
"I..." Dany searched the words.   
"I would die for you Daenerys. Knowing that... you don't know that. Knowing that... you still think I can kill you, and you are afraid of me. It proved to me... there is no future for us, no matter what I do. If you can't let me love you... I cannot do anything else. I just don't understand." he lowered his head. "I don't understand what makes you think that ... I would be able to hurt you. You are my life. You and Missandei. If you... "he sighed and his eyes were in tears. "If you want me to disappear from your life I accept it. Even if it kills me. But... being here next to you in this way. Every day... it kills me too." He looked into her eyes. "I did nothing since I came here ... than prooving my love for you. I thought it is enough." He frowned. "But it seems I was wrong. Do you want to be alone? Are you afraid of me?" He asked the questions but he did not wait for her answer. "That means you don't need me. Maybe you never loved me for real. Or you never could forgive me what I did. I don't know which one but I know if I stay here... it won't help." He took a step to her but hesitated to go closer. He waited at least a minute.

She was crying. She was sitting on the bed and crying. Jon knelt in front of her and took her hand. "Or there is another way." he was so serious. "I... I can stay and we can go through this. Together." He held her hand and gave a kiss to it. She couldn't talk. She was crying grievously. "Dany," Jon whispered to her and he was squeezing her hand. "I don't want to leave but I only can stay if you talk to me. Do not afraid. Please." He placed his hand to her cheek. "I love you. I would kill myself first than hurt you ever again." He tried to find the words. "Dany." He swallowed. 

"We both lost that child. Not just you, the both of us. It hurts but we can get through this. Together. I am here for you. I am here and I want to help. Just let me help you" he almost begged her. "Talk to me. Trust me. Let me be your love. Let me love you. Do not push me away. Please." He was talking continuously and staring at her face.   
"I... I... " she tried to form a sentence. Jon listened to her quietly. Caressed her cheek. "I ... you can't love me." She shook her head. "I don't deserve to be loved." She answered. "It was my fault. I know you can't forgive me. I understand. You can't love me. Not after that." she barely could breathe. Her tears blurred her eyes.   
"Now listen to me." Jon held her face between his palms. "I love you. You deserved to be loved and I love you. I know it hurts. It hurts me too... I cannot tell in words how much... but if you push me away ... it just hurts even more. We can solve this. We can go through this. You are not a bad person Daenerys. You never were." He placed his forehead to hers "You are my life and there is nothing that I have to forgive you. You did nothing wrong. We still have a daughter and we have to go on with our life." He explained and he meant it. He did not blame her. He can't... his heart was broken for her. He couldn't even imagine how she feels. He suffered too. He wanted that child but maybe it was not how it meant to be. "Come here." He sat next to her in the bed and pulled her into his arms while she was still crying. "You don't have to act strong. Not with me." He whispered. "Just cry. Just let it out. I am here." He gave a kiss to her forehead. "I will always be here."


	89. Chapter 89

MEEREN

"So?" Lilyanna stepped closer to Daario, who was still standing in front of Daenerys's door.   
"What are you doing here? You have no better thing to do than hanging out here? Sneaking around?" Daario frowned.  
"Sadly I don't," Lilyanna answered with a smile. "So, you find a way to work together?"  
"I don't know what are you talking about." Daario took a deep breath.  
"Oh, I am sure you know. I saw how you let him inside. I thought you'll be the one, who'll keep him away from Daenerys. It surprised me." Lilyanna leaned to the wall next to him. "Maybe you are not that hopeless, as I first thought," she stated.  
"You have nothing to do with the things, what happens here," Daario answered.  
"No. And neither you do." she raised her eyes at him. "The Queen is in good hands, and you know it. So why are you still standing here?"   
"Maybe I don't have any better thing to do either," he answered with a smirk on his face and leaned closer to her.  
"Wow, that did not take long." Lilyanna turned to him. "Sorry, I don't want to hurt... your little heart" she placed her hand to his chest "But I still have no interest in you. She had. But... you screwed it. I won't stand in the line of the girls who want you desperately." she smiled a bit then turned away from him and walked away.  
"Who?"  
"What?" Lilyanna turned back.   
"Who were you talking about? Who had an interest in me?" Daario asked her  
"You really have to ask this?" Lilyanna giggled. "But anyway it does not matter anymore. She moved on, just like the Queen. You should do the same."

Jon was laying in the bed, with Daenerys in his arms. Hardly but she finally fell asleep in his arms. Crying until she fell asleep... but he couldn't. He was awake whole night long, caressing her back and keeping her close. His mind was racing, and he knew... That is not the end. No... they have to deal with this pain. They have to go through this, but not alone. Not pushing each other away. He wanted to be mad at her. At first... there were some moments... some hours when he was angry with her. When she arrived back, with greyscale, he wanted to tell her how irresponsible she is. He wanted to ask her... how could she risked their child's life... but then that terrible thing happened, and no matter what he felt at first, he knew. He can't let her deal with it alone. He saw it once. He saw those eyes. He saw that pain once. In Dragonstone. After Missandei got killed. After she lost Ser Jorah. After she lost... Rhaegal. Last time, when she lost everything she ever cared about... he left her alone, and there were horrible consequences. He can't let it happen again. She was not perfect. Not even close to perfect, but she was the only woman who ever mattered for him. She was the woman he loved, with all his heart, even if she was hard to handle sometimes. Even if she was hot-headed and unbearable sometimes. She was his other half. Maybe he knew it from the beginning. Since he saw her for the first time. They had hard fights. And he was sure they'll have many in the future. They were ice and fire. Even in their behaviors... but despite that, they were perfectly complemented each other, and after the things happened with them... he believed they really can be able to make miracles happen. 

He was still thinking... how it would have happened if he would have gone with her. When she left with Drogon. He still thought... he should have gone with her. Maybe that way ... he could have saved her in time. Before she got infected. Maybe that way their child... would be still alive. He felt how she was shaking in his arms. She probably had some bed dream but he leaned closer to her, gave a kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer, and it seemed it can calm her down. He had to take that step. He had no better idea. He just hoped... she loves him enough, to not let him go. And he was right. He trusted in their love for each other. It scared her. The thought of losing him. Even if she wanted to push him away... he knew she did not mean it. He never really wanted to go. He just wanted to act like he leaving her. And when the time comes... he wanted to stop her. As he said to Daario... even if he has to force to stop her if it is necessary before she makes another irresponsible step. He was still not sure how their life goes on when the sun is up in the morning. He had no idea how much he could clear her mind, but at least now they were there together. He knew... a hard talk is waiting for them. Talk about their child. The child who they lost... a child who will always be missing from their lives, but maybe she felt it right from the beginning it was not the right time. No matter how he wanted it. He believed they go through this. He believed they're going to have many children in the future. He had to believe in these things, or he knew... hell go mad too. And if both of them lose their minds... he couldn't even imagine what would happen... his dragon side wants to blow up in the past few months. He was more impatient, fiercer than before. He felt how the pain digests him from inside, but one thing he learned from Ned Stark is ... they have to live with the pain. They have to process it and deal with it. He went through many things in the past few years. Since he left Winterfell. He fought in great wars, tried to deal with many things. He killed the woman he loved. And he is still alive and after all horrible things... he found happiness next to this woman. Even if they went through in impossible things ... he knew one thing at that moment. After everything he wanted his family to be happy. Wanted to live. With them. And maybe if they win this war... they have a chance. There was no other way... sooner or later they have to accept this... But they can't go into a war as Dany wanted. No. Bran was more dangerous. They still had no idea about their daughter's role in this war... Sam promised he'll find something, but the days passed, and they were still clueless. 

He heard how Drogon roared in the middle of the night. It was not the usual sound from him. It was ... something sad. Bitter. Maybe he feels her pain too. Jon knew he should not be angry with Drogon... but he was the one who took Dany there, and for what. For two eggs. What do they do with two eggs? He did not want to take Drogon to Westeros again. Somehow he would be happy about Dany's decision, but he knew her. He knew she is just angry, and hurt. She would never leave Drogon behind, no matter how dangerous animal he is. He was afraid to start that war. He was afraid to go back there, and tear her wounds. He lowered his head and staring at her calm face. She was sleeping.  He was not sure, she ever can handle the power she has. The rage and the pain caused by the past few years. He saw in his worst nightmares her face. When the bells rang. She was fighting with herself, and Jon thought she could defeat that pain, but then she just burned down the whole city. He pulled her closer in the next moment and gave a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you" he whispered and tried to close his eyes finally, and sleep at least a bit.

"You should not have to stay whole night long, Ser Davos." Nesera entered into Missandei's room in the morning. "Why didn't you send someone for me?" she smiled.  
"I like being with the little princess. She is probably the most trouble-free company inside these walls," he stated, while Missandei was giggling with him.   
"That is true." she walked next to him. "I hope her mother ... she looked confused yesterday." Nesera lowered her head. "I know it is none of my business, but I worried about them."  
"Me too" Davos nodded but he kept his eyes on the baby "But they're gonna be okay." he took a deep breath.  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes." there was a small smile on his face.  
"I don't know." Nesera walked a bit further from him. "I have a bad feeling." she shook her head. "The darkness is ... is just coming. I feel it. I just hope they are strong enough to face it." she explained.  
"We have no other choice." Davos turned to her. "We fought many times. We lost some battles in our lives and won other ones. I believe we have a path in life, and that ends somewhere. I believe the light and them... have to win in this, but ... we have nothing else just hopes right?" he raised his eyebrows.   
"You are clever man Ser Davos. I am glad I could meet you." Nesera smiled at him. "And the light ... always defeat the darkness. In one way or another."   
"Hope you are right." Davos nodded. "If you forgive me, I have to check her parents. Hopefully, they both survived the night." he tried to make a joke about the situation, but he worried a bit. He hoped Jon or Daenerys did not return to their daughter, after their talk, because they found a solution, of course, he cannot be sure about it. None of them were themselves in the past few days. He knew how it feels to lose a child, even if he lost his son when he was an adult. It is the same feeling. No son or daughter should have died before their parents. That is one of the cruelest things in life.   
"Ahm." Davos stopped at the door. He hesitated for a minute.   
"I was alone with her yesterday too, but if it reassures you, send someone here." she smiled. She did not annoy herself anymore, about their doubts in her. She was happy. The past few days with Yara were something she never experienced. It was some kinda dream. No man treated her like in this way before and she just did not care about other things. She wanted to enjoy it until it lasts. Who knows how much time they have left. She learned it. She has to enjoy every moment in life. 

Davos did not say a word, he just walked out of the room. When he arrived at Daenerys' room there was no one in front of it, and it surprised him. So far, she has been kept as if someone in the Pyramid wanna kill her. He looked around, but no unsullied, no Second Sons... not even a Dothraki soldier. Maybe Jon was successful last night, or they were not even there. He tried to listen through the door but the silence was huge. Not even a faint word could be heard.   
"What are you doing here? Where is Daario?" Grey Worm stepped next to him.  
"I don't know. I was searching for Jon." Davos answered kindly.   
"One thing is sure, he is not here. The Queen doesn't want him to be around."   
"The Queen or it was your suggestion?" Davos looked into his eyes. "I know you don't like him, but I've heard it with my own ears when the Queen told you to respect him and treat him as your King."  
"Daenerys doesn't trust in him."  
"Doesn't she? Are you sure?" Davos did not let him win this word fight.   
"He killed her."  
"She burned down a city, and slaughtered many innocent people, with your help. I don't see any of this better than the other." Davos was talking in a serious tone. "Yet, they forgive each other. You should let the past go too. Every one of us has to let go of the past, and look ahead into our future. That is how we can be alive. That is how we can survive." Davos finished his sentence and walked passed by Grey Worm. He frowned, then straightened himself and continued the guarding at the door. 


	90. Chapter 90

MEEREN

"Hi" Jon caressed her face when she started to open her eyes in the morning. Dany squeezed him even more and she did not want to let him go.   
"You are still here," she whispered to his chest barely audible.   
"Where else would I be?" he asked her quietly and kissed the top of her head. She did not look at him. She avoided the look into his eyes. "Dany?" he placed his finger to her chin and raised her head.   
"You... "she was still looking at his chest, his neck, the pillow. Anything else... just not his eyes. "You wanted to ... leave." her voice fell.  
"No." he frowned and he was still staring at her. "I never wanted to leave, but I ... thought I have no other choice."   
"I don't want you to leave." she finally raised her eyes at him, looked into his eyes. "I..." she felt how her heart was beating in her throat. "I am so sorry." a tear rolled down in her face. "I am so so sorry." she took a deep breath. "I ... did not want to... " she bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears again. "I..."  
"Shhhh." Jon pulled her more close. "I know." she buried her face to his neck, and Jon held her in his arms, while a tear poured out from his eyes too. "I know. I am not angry at you," he whispered.   
"Can you forgive me?" she took a deep breath, while she barely could breathe. "Ever?"  
"I already did." he was squeezing her, while he was crying too.   
"Will you stay with me?" she asked so shyly. She was lost and broken. She always tried to hide this side of her... even from him. But now... she was just that little girl. The girl who needed to be loved.   
"It depends on you," Jon whispered. "If you let me and accept me and my help. If you talk to me. If you'll be honest with me... I'll stay." it was even hard for him to say those words, but he tried to be strong.   
"I need you." her voice was trembling. "I am so sorry." Dany was snuggled closer to him, and she did not want to say another word. She just wanted silence and peace. And after days... that was the first moment when she felt herself the closest to these feelings. 

"So you are here." Daario entered into Missandei's room, and he found Nesera there.   
"Why do you care?" She raised her eyebrows while rocking the baby in her arms.   
"I ... just..." he hesitated.  
"Ser Davos sent you?"  
"What? No." Daario shook his head.  
"You do not come here too often," she stated. "You prefer to spend your time with her mother." she turned her back at him.   
"Are you jealous?" he tried to tease her.  
"You'd like. But I am not. That ship... is gone." she placed Missandei back to her cradle and gave her a small toy.   
"Are you sure it is totally gone?" he stepped closer.  
"What do you want?" Nesera turned to him and shook her head. "You did not even pay any attention to me since you had sex with me, and now suddenly you come here and wanna know how I feel myself? You are a little late with this." she was so passionate.   
"I love when you are mad at me. It turns me on," he smirked and stepped closer to her.  
"I am over you. You better leave, and do your daily task," she answered. Daario leaned his hand towards her and took her chin.   
"I am sorry. I did not want to hurt you. I just... I had no idea what I want." he looked into her eyes. He was sexy, charming... yes, she still attracted to him, but she knew... he is an asshole, and his love for Daenerys does not go away. No matter how she wanted him. Now she has someone else in her life, and it was her best choice.  
"Well, now it is too late. If you forgive me, I have to take care of Missandei. You better go." 

Jon was caressing Dany's back, they were lying there in silence. It was a good feeling. Being close to her, but they cannot stay there the whole day long. They both knew it, or at least Jon knew it. He took a deep breath.   
"No. Please." she tried to hold him back. Tried to keep him next to her. Jon took her and laid over her in the bed. Caressed her cheek.   
"We have to. We have to get up and ... try to move on." he sighed. "Even if it is hard. Even if we don't want to. That is the only way."  
"I don't want to move on. I don't want anything ... I... want to... I..."  
"You wanted to start a war." Jon sighed and watching her face. Waiting for her reaction. "Do you really want it? Dany?"   
"I don't know what I want. Not anymore." she blurted. "I ... I don't even understand why I am alive. I ... don't deserve to be... "  
"Stop." he was so confident or trying to be confident. "You are alive because you have to be alive. You gave birth to a wonderful girl and... in the future you'll... "  
"No. Do not continue please." she escaped from his arms and sat to the edge of the bed.   
"Dany. We have to talk about it. You know it. You told me you need me, and I need you to talk about it. If you suppress the feeling in yourself it won't help. It is me. You can be honest with me." he sat next to her.   
"Then why are you not honest with me?" she looked at him.  
"What?" Jon frowned and stared at her eyes.  
"I know it was my fault. You've told me to not to leave. You told me it is dangerous, but I did not care about it and I go. I know you. I know you don't want to hurt me, but I also know you ... blame me. I know you are angry and mad at me. You would never say it to me, but I know it... it is written on your face." her lips were trembling and Jon saw it. "Why do you want to be next to me after that? After what I've done?" she shook her head.   
"I was mad at you." Jon took her hand. "I was." he nodded and he says it loud finally. "I did not understand, how could you go, not caring about your condition." he sighed. "But I understand why you had to go." he raised his eyes at her.   
"I don't" she shook her head and let his hands go. She stood up and walked to the balcony. Jon followed her after some seconds later. He stood right behind her and placed his arms around her body. She placed her arms to his arms.   
"I would have never thought... Drogon would take me to a place... which is dangerous for me. But he did." a tear rolled down in her face. "I chose to go with him, but he took me to that place. I've heard stories about Old Valyria. About the ... the story of my family. I've also heard about stories the stone men. I saw greyscale before. I saw it on Ser Jorah, and ... meanwhile when we arrived there... I forgot everything. When I saw the dragon eggs I forgot the more important things." she was so depressed and sad. Even her voice was different. She swiped a tear away from her eyes. "I was so happy. When I saw those eggs. Drogon lost his brothers because of me. He was alone in this world and I was happy because... that ... those eggs meant a family for him. And maybe a new century of dragons. I would have never thought he'll let me injured there. Maybe he wanted it." she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he wanted me to lost an important thing too." 

Jon frowned and stopped caressing her arms. He also thought Drogon had a huge part in this, but hearing Daenerys talking about Drogon this way... is something that is not okay. It was wrong. It was... Drogon was her son too.   
"Only grief speaks from you." Jon sighed and turned her to his direction. "I don't know dragons too well but ... I know that he would never hurt you, just as Ghost would never hurt me." he shook his head. "He did not do it intentionally. I am sure about it. He ... maybe he really just wanted to show you, he has a family too."  
"And took mine." Dany raised her eyes at him.  
"He is one of the main reasons why you have a family now." Jon trying to form his thoughts into words. "He ... he took you to Kinvara. Without him, you'd have burned ... burned your body "he lowered his voice. He wanted to erase that day from his memory, but that was the truth. "He took me here. He came for me to Westeros. He found me and brought me here. He unites us... again."   
"And now he took me to a place, where my child died." Dany was determined in her opinion. No matter what Jon told her, it did not change. He hoped this will change over time. He caressed her cheek. "Maybe it was not the right time. You felt it. You felt it from the beginning." he held his tears back.  
"I did not want to kill him." she started to cry again and Jon pulled her to his chest.   
"I know." he sniffled and tried to calm her down. It will be a long process. A long healing process. It was not the first time, she lost a child, and he had no idea how she felt herself the last time... but he wanted to make her sure, this thing changes nothing between them. His love has not passed away because of this. "We should..." He placed his palms to her cheek "We should visit our daughter. Together. What do you say?" he asked quietly.

KING'S LANDING

Sansa was sitting in her room. She had no other choice. Bran literally locked her in her room. She agreed to marry Quentin Martell, just for one reason. To save her sister. Arya was the only family she left. Her parents died. Robb and Rickon died. Jon... left her, betrayed her and the family who raised him up, to be with a woman, who wanna kill them... who is insane. Who wanna destroy all King's Landing. Bran became... something different. He became the King of the Six Kingdoms... and his evil side also came to the light. Sansa would have never thought he is that much power-hungry... and evil.   
"Can I come in?" Tyrion knocked on her door and walked inside.  
"I can't decide anything anymore, so of course. Do what you wanna do." she turned her back at him.   
"I am sorry about it." Tyrion sighed. "I thought ... I was happy when you left. I mean... you should have never come here."  
"You could've given this advice earlier." she made a face.   
"I did not know. I ... always wanted to protect you, Sansa. You have to know that." he stepped closer. "But I failed," he admitted.  
"As in everything" she did not spare him. She was mad, puzzled... she hated to be there, as her brother's toy. He literally sold her. Sold her to the Martell's to win the war. He had no right to do it. "You should leave."  
"You are right." Tyrion nodded. "I failed. I always chose the wrong ruler. I admit it, but you have to know, I still want to do everything to save you. We'll figure something out."  
"Would you tell me how?" Sansa spread her arms.  
"I ... " he looked around "I cannot talk about it. I only ask you... to trust me. As you trusted me all time long." he was looking into her eyes. "I am still your friend. Maybe your only friend in King's Landing."


	91. Chapter 91

MEEREN

"Your Grace!" Nesera greeted her when she and Jon entered into Missandei's room. "I missed you just as your daughter." she smiled at them, and instead of Dany, Jon was the one who stretched his arms towards his daughter. He held her close to his chest then turned to Daenerys.   
"Look whose here." Jon smiled. "Mommy and daddy together." he tried to make her feel better. Dany grabbed MIssandei's tiny hand and gave a kiss to it.   
"If you don't need me. Then I would leave." Nesera smiled at them.   
"Sure. You can go. We'll spend the rest of our day with our daughter." Jon nodded towards Nesera then turned back to Daenerys. She walked further from them. She was standing in front of the Dragon eggs.   
"Who did this?" she asked quietly.  
"Did what?" Jon asked her, and Nesera stopped at the door. She felt some strange thing. Something bad.   
"Who placed the eggs in my daughter's room? With all the candles?" she kept her eyes on the eggs.  
"The eggs should be kept warm. If we want those to hatch." Nesera took a step closer. "Samwell sent those here and we take care of those. Just as we took care of Missandei."   
"Missandei is my daughter." Dany turned to her. "Those eggs must be removed. Tell Grey Worm and Daario to take care of it," she ordered her, then turned back. There was hate in her eyes when she looked at the eggs. Hate and pain. Nesera looked at Jon, and he shook his head. He knew she did not mean it... it is just the grief. They made the first step. At least now she let him be around... and it may take a longer time ... but she'll forgive Drogon.   
"Mama" Missandei's voice broke the silence. Dany turned to her direction, and her daughter was smiling. Jon took a step closer and handed her to Daenerys.   
"I love you princess. I love you more than anything." she pressed her to her chest.   
"Just as I do." Jon stepped closer and placed his arms around them. "And everything will be fine," he whispered to them.

Arya was practicing with her sword at the hall. She wanted to release the tension, and there was no better option to do it. She was worried for Sansa, she did not trust Daenerys's common sense after the things Jon told her. There were many things in her mind. She was practicing violently and ardently.   
"There is a better way to calm down" Lilyanna stepped closer to her, but Arya acted as she did not even hear her and continued. "We haven't had time to talk... yet." she stopped right in front of Arya.  
"You better go away. In the end, you'll get hurt." Arya made a face.  
"You won't hurt me. You have no reason to do it. Yet." Lilyanna smiled.   
"Look I don't wanna talk. Go and do whatever you used to do every day." Arya sighed and frowned.   
"I could be angry with you." Lilyanna continued and did not move away. "There is that man. That kind, handsome and decent man, who is in love with you. But you do nothing else, just play with his feelings. Instead of letting him be happy. If you can't give him the happiness, that he deserves." she was staring at Arya's face.   
"You know nothing about it."  
"I know more than you think. And I know more... more than you." Lilyanna gave her a scornful look.   
"And it doesn't matter what you know. He doesn't want you." Arya smiled.   
"It is not about me or him. It is about you." Lilyanna continued. She was so calm, prim and stringent. "You are afraid. You are afraid to let anyone love you and you rather let him suffer, then let him love you. I just don't understand why. What are you afraid of." she stepped closer. "You lost too much. Too many people around you. Your brothers. Your parents. You don't want love to weaken you." as if she was reading in her mind "And this is why you'll never be happy. Not until you can't be able to understand, love not to weaken us It makes us stronger. It helps you to reach inaccessible things. Of course, there are exceptions." she shrugged her shoulder.   
"You think you are very smart, don't you?" Arya frowned.   
"No. I just... have some abilities. To read in people." Lilyanna smiled. "Decide what you want. Before it is too late. He won't wait for you forever." she turned her back at Arya "And you better count with me. There is no man who can resist me for too long." she stated, then walked out from the hall. 

"My beautiful" Daario greeted Nesera in the corridor.  
"What do you want?" she rolled her eyes.   
"I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are today." Daario continued.  
"We've met today. And you've already told this to me." she spread her arms. "What the hell happened? Do you wanna have sex that much? Then go to a brothel for fuck sake." Nesera shook her head. "And forget me.  
"Anything wrong?" Yara stepped next to them.  
"Nothing. Daario just wanted to know where is the Queen." Nesera made a face.  
"Do not tell me that you and her..." Daario realized what is going on there. And Nesera lied to Yara. Before he could continue Grey Worm appeared there.  
"Daario!" he seemed nervous.  
"What happened?" he sighed.   
"How the hell did Jon Snow could enter into the Queen's room? It was your responsibility to keep him away from her." he almost shouted with him.  
"My responsibility is to serve the Queen as my best judgment. She needed help and no matter how I wanted to keep that man away from her, he was the only one who could help," he answered.  
"She made it clear, she did not want him to be around."  
"No. You made it clear." Daario answered. "There is some serious problem with Daenerys, and ... I heard what happened last time when she felt grief. I won't let her sink in it. Even if I have to make an alliance with that dribbler monkey." he leaned closer to Grey Worm.  
"He killed her last time.  
"For fuck sake let it go already" Yara interrupted. "In her place, I would have sent you away months ago. Both of you are unbearable." she sighed. "Jon did what he did, just as Daenerys. We all have past." she rolled her eyes. "But you cannot decide what the Queen wants." she raised her eyes at Grey Worm.   
"Daario is right." Nesera also joined the conversation. He looked at her, and his eyes widen. "Jon Snow is the only one, who can keep our Queen on the right patch. And you better leave them alone."   
"You don't see how dangerous he is." Grey Worm answered with so much rage in him. Nesera was looking into his eyes and placed her hand to his shoulder.   
"You have to let her go. It was not Jon's fault. You lost someone, the most important person in your life but that was not his fault. If you want to blame someone, you only can blame the Queen. It was her decision to go there. Let the past go. Or it will kill you."   
Grey Worm stepped away from her and he surprised.   
"You deny believing in love because you lost it. So you decided that the Queen doesn't need him. But you are wrong. They can win only together. The universe created them for one another. And you are not enough to break their bond." 

Jon was lying on the ground and raised Missandei up. She was giggling so loudly. Cooed and laughed. Jon played as she was flying in the air, and his daughter enjoyed it so much. Dany was sitting right next to them, and watching them with a smile on her face. Jon turned to her and smiled a bit.  
"It is good to see your smile again," he stated and sat up. He placed Missandei to his lap and started to rock her.   
"Thank you." Dany swallowed.   
"It is the truth." Jon nodded.  
"Not that." Dany smiled a bit and lowered her head. "Thank you for being next to me. Take care of me. Us." she stretched her hand towards Missandei and Jon placed her to the ground. She started to crawl towards her mother. Dany raised her up and giggled with her. Jon also sat closer to them.   
"I'll always be here," he whispered to Dany and kissed her cheek.   
"I ... felt the same... that I felt... after... "her voice fell. "I... I wanted to destroy everything around me. I wanted to take revenge. I...  I felt destroyed. Lost. I ... "she started to explain her feelings. Jon waited in silence. He waited for this. He did not want to ask her, but he wanted her to tell him how she feels. He knew she will when the time is right and he hoped to spend some time together as a family will help her to open up about her emotions.   
"There is a huge difference between the two situations. Last time, I was not next to you." he frowned. "I ... had no idea what to do with your grief and I left you alone. We all made mistakes in our past, and ... I know one thing. I will never make this mistake again. No matter how you want to push me away."  
"I wanted to push you away because I love you" she raised her eyes at him. Jon was staring at her, but he did not understand. Missandei pulled Dany's hair.  
"Ouch" Dany looked at her.   
"Mommy," she said with a huge smile on her face.  
"She doesn't like being out of focus," Jon stated and laughed about them. "We... We'll..." he adjusted her hair behind her ear. "We can talk about it later. If you want to." Jon sighed. "Anytime." he smiled a bit. "Of course when the princess let us have a talk." he smiled at Missandei and took her out from her mother's arms, and raised her up in the air again. They were a family and Jon's plan worked. He pulled her out from the depression at least a bit. There were still many questions. About the war, about the dragons... but they have to move on with small steps. She was staring at them while they were playing again, then her eyes turned to the eggs. Her heart started to beat faster, and those reminded her ... the loss of her child. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She tried to distract her attention. 

"Arya." Gendry greeted her. "I haven't seen you today."  
"You probably had better things to do," Arya stated.  
"Ahm... I don't know what you mean, but... I wanted to ask... If you... would like to have a walk with me. Now... you averted the danger, we can go out again, and I swear I am going crazy slowly here. Inside." he blurted.   
"When will you finally give up?" Arya rolled her eyes.  
"I just..." Gendry frowned.  
"I don't want to be with you. I thought it was clear. I don't want to take romantic walks or anything. That ... that thing between us... won't work. It never will. Just let it go. We had some nights together. Two... more precisely, and just let this be enough." she was embarrassed. Even she had no idea why she is pushing away Gendry. She was attracted to him, but somehow her heart did not let her be with him. Or it was her mind. She couldn't explain.   
"I just wanted to take a walk with my friend. I thought... we are friends." Gendry frowned and sighed, then without any more words, he turned his back at her and walked away.   
"I am sorry." She tried, but that was too late, Gendry did not hear it. He turned to the right in the corridor and left her there alone.   
"Idiot." Gendry punished himself. Arya made it clear, why did he even try again and again. Why he let her broke his heart again and again. He did not understand himself. He raised his head up, and that moment he saw Lilyanna. Facing the hallway and his eyes stuck on her. 


	92. Chapter 92

MEEREN

"Wonder when Nesera or Ser Davos will say us, to take care of our own daughter at nights," Jon stated with a quiet laugh when they walked back to Dany's room, and Dany smiled back at him. She still felt confused, and it still hurts. The loss of her child, but spending that day with her family... with Jon and Missandei gave her strength. Gave her hope... maybe Jon was right and there are still many reasons to live. Even for her.   
"My Queen" Grey Worm stopped them.   
"It is not the right time," Jon answered immediately. "We want to go back to her room and sleep." he straightened himself.   
"You did not come to the tactical meeting, that you ordered for today. I wanted to know everything is alright or... Can I do something for you?"  
Dany shook her head and walked forward. Jon followed her, and she heard how Grey Worm followed them too. She stopped and turned to him.  
"Go and have some rest. I don't need your service tonight. An no one else." she told him quietly.   
"But... your safety." he frowned.  
"He can take care of it." she took Jon's hand and nodded towards Grey Worm, then turned to leave. Jon smiled a bit and followed Dany. His best decision was to go there ... and shake her up. He got back the woman he loved... the woman who trusted him.   
"And Grey Worm." She stopped again. "I gave an order today, to disappear those eggs from my daughter's room, but those are still there. Instead of worrying about me, and Jon Snow you rather fulfill my command."  
"I did not... get the command, it was not given." Grey Worm shook his head. "Where... to take those?"  
"Out from the Pyramid. I don't care," she answered without any emotion. "But away from my daughter."  
"You should not rush this decision" Jon looked into her eyes and placed his hand to her shoulder. "We'll take care of those eggs tomorrow. Those are just eggs, those cannot hurt Missandei and Davos is there." Jon tried to make rational reasons. "Let's sleep one... before you make this decision. Please." he stared her eyes.  
"You don't have the right to question her decisions." Grey Worm took a step forward "I understand your command and I will disappear those eggs from the room." He turned his back and started to leave.  
"Dany, you're gonna regret it." Jon tried again. He knew her. He knew if she does this... now... it will be another huge mistake. "You know I am right. Deep in your heart you know"  
"Wait!" she sighed and stopped Grey Worm. "Jon is right. Tomorrow we'll handle the egg issue." she swallowed.   
"As you wish" Grey Worm bowed with his head, then glanced at Jon.   
"Good night" Jon nodded towards him and they left him there. 

Gendry kissed her fiercely. Pressed her to the wall and almost ripped her clothes off. Too much nervousness... too much rejection... he had to forget the woman he loved. She will never love him back, and meanwhile, she was there. Her kissable lips, her glamourous deep brown eyes. She was sexy, beautiful and she cared about him. She was looking for his company, and no matter how many times he rejected her... at the moment he kissed her, she kissed him back. He knew... maybe they should not go further, but that was a good feeling. That woman was on fire, and he wanted to taste her. He wanted more at the moment he shoved his tongue to her mouth. She was moaning while they were kissing, and he did not wait for any longer. There was nothing to wait for. He almost throws her to the bed and raised her legs up, placed those to his shoulder, and he thrust her. Thrust her with his hard sex, and he felt how his blood was boiling in his veins.   
"Yes," Lilyanna dug her nails to his back and scratched it. He felt the pain and hissed, but continued to fuck her. He did not care about Arya. Not at that moment. He hated her because of how she acted with him. He wanted to forget her, and maybe that was not the best way, but he needed someone. Even if it was not right. Even if he just used her ... when he saw her in the corridor, he took her hand and guided her to his room. He closed the door and kissed her. She knew him. She knew how he feels... and she did not care. She just wanted him. Even if it is just for one night. "Fuck me, baby." Lilyanna moaned into his mouth and grabbed his butt. "I want it" 

"Are you okay?" Jon hugged Daenerys.   
"I just don't understand." she shook her head and stepped away from him. She clearly had something in her mind.   
"What?" Jon frowned.  
"Why ... " she started then turned to him "Why are those eggs so important for you? Those eggs belong to Drogon, and he is responsible for the situation we are in and... " she explained.  
"Because I know you," he answered immediately. He realized he had to be stronger than ever. Dany's personality is strong, and she usually does what she wants. Now he has to be her brake. Before she does things... that she will regret later. Even if it is a hard role to play.   
"I..." she opened her mouth but then remained in silence. She wanted to answer, but she needed to realize, he may right. Even if she did not want to accept it that moment.   
"You hate the world right now." he stepped closer "Even dragons... even Drogon... you blame them and I understand, but I know you. You can never hurt him." he smiled a bit and swiped away a lock from her face. "You even... hated me... yesterday," he added.  
"I've never hated you." she raised her eyes at him. "I just... I am clueless. I have no idea what to do with that feeling. It kills me from inside. The grief... the pain... I want to ... I want to..." she was fighting with herself.  
"You want to burn down everything everywhere" Jon's face became serious "But you know it won't help, and I won't let you do that. Now I am here." He took her hands. "And if you want to cry, just cry. If you want to shout with someone... shout with me. I am your support and your partner. Your love. No matter what happened." he hugged her.   
"I think I am going to lose my mind." Dany's voice thinned and placed her head to his shoulder, while she was squeezing him close.   
"You won't. Time will ... heal the wounds. Every wound." Jon took a deep breath. "Maybe now... we need more time, but you'll be okay." he kissed her head. "We'll be okay." they were standing there in an embrace for a couple of seconds.   
"I have an idea." Jon looked at her face. "I make you a bath and you can relax a bit. Okay?" he was staring at her, and she just nodded. "Just a few minutes." he gave a kiss to her forehead and left to the bath area. Dany walked to the balcony. Silence and darkness. That is all she saw. She did not even see the stars in the sky, and that was weird. Deep in her heart, she felt, something dark ... something evil is around them. Around everywhere. Jon and Missandei were the best things in her life, but will she be able to ... save them from this darkness. Even from herself. What if she really loses her mind again? What if she does something horrible? There were many questions in her mind. She lost a baby once... now another one. The Gods are very cruel with her... at least she has Missandei. A beautiful daughter. She knew it is more than she could ever imagine. Several minutes passed, while she was standing there, drowning in her thoughts. Jon's voice brought her back to reality.   
"Come" he whispered to her and took her hand. He guided her to the bath and started to untie her dress. Dany just followed his moves. He was so gentle, tender-hearted... his moves were slow. She let the dress fall to the floor, and Jon smiled a bit. She was beautiful. As always. She had the most perfect body in the whole world.   
"I'll be..." he lowered his head "I'll be in the room." he tried to not staring at her.  
"I thought you might stay," Dany answered quietly.  
"I did not think you want me to..."  
"I ... am not ready for ... I mean..." she explained.  
"I did not think about that either." Jon smiled a bit.   
"But... I'd like you to stay. Here. With me. If you want to. I ... feel save. When you are around."  
"Do you need me... or are you afraid to be alone?" Jon stepped closer.   
"I cannot answer that right now." Dany shook her head.   
"It's okay." Jon caressed her cheek and he started to unbutton his shirt. After he removed all his clothes, he sat into the bath and Dany was sitting in front of him. He placed his arms around her and they enjoyed the peace. The silence. No matter how he wanted and addicted to her... that was not that moment. He couldn't even think about... having sex with her. Now... her soul needed to heal, and he was sure, he can do it. 

Missandei was climbing on the floor. She escaped from her cradle somehow. She was crawling in the room, meanwhile, Davos fall asleep in the bed. He was snoring. The baby went straight towards the dragon eggs and she grabbed the edge of the tablecloth and started to pull it. The eggs moved and she continued to pull the cloth. Some things fell over the table, and Davos started to wake up. Missandei scrambled one more on the cloth, and two of the candles were fallen to the floor right next to her. That moment Davos woke up and he got shocked. He immediately jumped there and extinguished the flame which blew up right next to the baby, but she just smiled and giggled, even tried to touch the fire. Davos's heart stopped for a minute, but he can put out the fire quite quickly Thank God he woke up.  
"I think the difficult part is coming" He looked down at MIssandei and she was still giggling and cooed something. Davos grabbed her and raised her up, but she was still holding the cloth, and with that move one of the eggs fall to the floor. And it started to move. By itself. Davos kept his eyes on it and crouched. With Missandei in his arms. The eggshell broke and a small little monster putting out his head from it. Davos's mouth fall open, meanwhile, Missandei wanted to touch it. They heard another crack and Davos stood up. The egg, that was still on the table hatched too. As if Missandei had felt it.   
"Dagon" she babbled and she was still trying to touch those animals, but Davos did not let him. "Dagon" she babbled again but Davos walked to the door immediately and opened it.   
"Call the Queen and Jon Snow here!" he told nervously to the guard "NOW" he almost yelled with him. He looked into the room, and after a second of realization he left... almost ran towards the Queen's chamber.   
"My heaven!" Davos was staring at the small, tiny animals. A green and a reddish one. They were so small. So weak. So tiny... and they will become gorgeous beasts in some years. He couldn't imagine Drogon was that small someday. It was inconceivable.   
"I've heard ..." Arya stopped next to Davos, at the door too. "noises." her mouth fell open. Dragons. More dragons. Here... she frowned and took some steps closer.  
"Cautiously" Davos warned her.  
"They can't even breathe fire yet." Arya smiled at him above her shoulder.   
"How do you know?" Davos shook her head.  
"I've... read about them a lot. When I was a child." Arya answered and knelt down next to the reddish one on the floor and stretched her hand.   
"Dagon" Missandei said it again and she was smiling so happily.   
"Yes. Dragons." Davos stated, and he was still not sure, how will Daenerys react to those creatures. After the things that happened...


	93. Chapter 93

MEEREN

"How long have we been here?" Dany asked Jon quietly. They were still laying on the bath, together. In silence. Peace. In love... he was caressing her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt calm and still. She needed that. She needed that man to love her. To stand beside her, and save her from herself.   
"I don't know." Jon smiled "Does it matter?"   
"No." she gently caressed his arm. "No, it doesn't."  
"Can I ask something?" Jon continued.  
"Yes." Dany nodded and stared at how his fingers kettle her palm.   
"When you told me... you wanted to push me away because you love me. I don't understand." ha frowned.   
"You are a good man Jon." Dany took a deep breath. "You always want good for everyone. Even... "she stopped. She knew when he did that, he wanted to save everyone else, even if he had to sacrifice his love... her. "You deserve someone who can give you happiness. And ... not me who destroy everything around herself." her voice was trembling.  
"That is not true." Jon squeezed her even more.  
"It is true." Dany leaned forward a bit, to escape from his arms. "I ... when everything is perfect around me, I've always... destroy it, in a way or another. Maybe I am doomed, as much as my family was."  
"I am your family too." Jon leaned closer and placed his hands to her arms. "Maybe we are all doomed in a way, but I don't want to live that doomed life with anyone else. Just with you."  
Dany smiled a bit, and glanced at him, above her shoulder. Jon placed his palm on her face. They were staring at the eyes of each other, and he leaned a bit closer. He wanted to kiss her, but that moment someone knocked on the door.   
"My Queen!" someone shouted "Jon Snow? My Queen? Are you here?"  
Jon and Dany frowned and looked at each other, then Jon almost jumped out from the bath and pulled his pants on. The water was dropping to the floor from his body. He walked out from the bathroom and walked towards the door, while the knocking became louder  
"What happened?" Jon opened it finally.  
"The Queen?" the soldier asked, and he looked worried.  
"She is having a rest, what is going on?"   
"Your daughter..." he started, and that moment Dany came out from the bathroom too, and heard it. She was wearing a thin silk sheath, and she did not wait until he says any other word. She almost ran passed by them towards to Missandei's room, and they followed her in a hurry.

"I don't think it is a good idea to touch them." Davos was still standing at the door with Missandei in his arms, while Arya was crouching next to the little dragon on the floor. She wanted to touch it. That creature amazes her, just as Drogon earlier.   
"Don't worry." Arya smiled and she took a small move towards the dragon.   
"What happened?" Daenerys arrived there and immediately removed Missandei from Davos' arms, and held her to her chest. "Are you okay honey? What happened?" she frowned and worried. She couldn't even imagine if anything happens with her daughter. Not after she killed her own son with her irresponsibility.   
"Dagon!" Missandei pointed to the room with her tiny hand, and Dany took a step closer to see.  
"Davos!" Jon arrived there too and he relaxed a bit when he saw Missandei in Dany's arms, but she was staring at something and took some steps inside the room. "What?"  
Davos did not answer, just stepped away from his way, and let him follow Daenerys.   
"Look" Arya smiled at them, while she was still crouching next to the little creature. "The eggs hatched." Jon immediately watched Daenerys' reaction. Her mouth falls open and froze. She was standing in one place and couldn't take her eyes off of the baby dragons.   
"They are so small. Drogon was that small too? Or?" Arya was excited and keep asking questions. "Was he bigger? Their scales are so beautiful." she continued.  
"Arya." Jon tried to warn her it is not the right moment. He was afraid of Dany's reaction. He had no idea it is a good thing or a bad.   
"Dagon!" Missandei said again and Jon kept his eyes on them. Arya saw there is something wrong, and she stood up. Took a step backward from the dragons and watching Dany. She handed Missandei to Jon and walked closer finally.   
"Dany!" Jon was ready to defend the dragons if it is necessary. He couldn't tell she wanna hurt them, or just want to touch them. He followed her. She crouched to the baby dragon and the little beast immediately jumped a bit closer to her. When she stretched her hand towards it, the dragon sniffed it and stepped more close. Placed his wings around her arm. She was speechless, and her eyes were in tears. "Dany?" Jon tried again, but she did not pay any attention to him at all. She took the baby dragon and placed it next to his sibling on the table. They huddled together and staring at Daenerys. They opened their mouths, as they were asking for food. Like babies from their mother. 

The silence was huge in the room. No one dared to talk or ask anything. Even Missandei was staring at the little creatures with admiration in her eyes. She was a real Targaryen. She probably felt the bond too. The dragons keep opening their mouths, but Dany did not touch them again. She was confused and she had no idea what to do with them at that moment.   
"Look for Grey Worm. Bring them some food. He knows what they need." she turned her back at the dragons and took Missandei from Jon's arms. "And we need a cage too." she continued while holding Missandei in her chest. "And my daughter spending the night with us." she finished and just walked out from the room, while the two dragons sounded as if they were crying after their mother, who just left them there alone.   
"What is wrong with her?" Arya stepped next to Jon.  
"Ser Davos. Do what she asked. Please." Jon sighed, then turned back to the dragons.   
"I thought... it is a good thing." Arya frowned.   
"It is." Jon smiled a bit "She just... have no idea right now." he stepped closer and he placed his hand to the head of the small creature, while the other one snuggled closer.   
"She is blaming them because... she lost her son?" Arya started to understand.  
Before Jon could answer a huge roar came from outside and the pyramid was almost shaking how Drogon landed on it. Another huge roar came from his mouth, and the babies also made some noises. Jon turned to the balcony, and he saw the huge face of Drogon. He was trying to see them.   
"It is so unbelievable, they will become that huge." Arya turned to Drogon then back.  
"Only if they are not in a capture," Jon answered, then lifted the two dragons up and started to walk towards Drogon. Somehow he also felt the bond. Somehow... he felt responsible for them. He felt that bond since he rode on Rhaegal. When he arrived at the balcony, Drogon made a face, but then he leaned closer and sniffed the two dragon babies than gave a deep look to Jon. As if he wanted to thank you. A minute later he spread his wings and flew up to the air.   
"I should go back and check Dany." Jon placed the two animals back to their places "Can I ask something?"  
"I can stay with them." Arya smiled.  
"You're not gonna stay alone, but... thank you." he placed his hand to her shoulder. "Everything is okay?" he frowned.  
"What do you mean?" Arya shook her head.  
"I don't know. You... look a bit ... strange that is all."   
"I am fine. Just... worry about Sansa. I wish... I knew something about her." she lowered her head.  
"Yeah, me too." Jon nodded. 

KING'S LANDING

"Can I come in?" Quentyn knocked then entered into Sansa's room.   
"It is a bit later for a visit." She turned her back at him and sat down next to the table.   
"We did not have a chance to talk since your brother ... gave his blessings to our marriage." he started.  
"You mean since he ordered me to marry you?" She glanced at him, and there was disgust in her face.  
"I did nothing against you, My Lady. I've told him I want to leave, then he offered me something... that I couldn't resist. You." he spread his arms, and he was honest. "Maybe someday you're gonna ... understand, and this alliance... can be good for both of us. There are many things which are lacking in the north... and I am sure we can help each other, we can develop our empires."  
"You think that, huh?" Sansa stood up and walked closer to him.   
"I have to believe this. You are a powerful leader, despite the fact that you are a woman. The northerners look up at you and they respect you. Yes, I really do believe we can teach each other many things, and give the people what they need" Quentyn nodded.  
"I can promise you one thing." Sansa stepped closer with a scornful look. "I survived the worst worms. I should have married the cruelest king, Joffrey Baratheon, then I married another cruel and evil man, who murdered my family, Ramsay Bolton. Yet, they both are dead. And I survived. You have no idea what I went through in my life, and I promise... you find no happiness in this marriage. Not even for a minute" she hissed.  
"Why do you hate me that much, without even get to know me?" Quentyn was serious.  
"You are all the same. Men who want to control everything, who think you are better than anyone of us because you have a cock between your legs. You don't deserve the north. Neither me." she turned away from him. "Now you should leave."  
"I never thought I am better than any woman. I respect them. I respect all women who achieved to lead an empire. A country. It doesn't matter how we call it. That is why I also have to respect the Dragon Queen. She built her empire, her power from nothing, and now she recovered from her ashes. Like a phoenix." Quentyn explained and Sansa gave him an angry look.  
"Well if you respect her that much, maybe you should marry her and not me. We don't Dorne to win this war."   
"You need it. More than you think." he smiled a bit. "And I always preferred redheads more, than blonde ones," he added.  
"Leave." Sansa wanted to be alone, she hated him to be around.   
"Think about the things that I've told you about. We can be so happy, if you put your selfishness away, and start to think about your people instead of yourself." Quentyn answered then he walked out of the room. Sansa waited until he closes the door, and then a tear fall from her eye. 

MEEREN

"I did not expect you here." Nesera entered into Missandei's room in the morning and spotted Arya. "Where is..." she started but the dragons kinda tweeted and disturbed her words. Her eyes widen. "When ..."  
"Last night" Arya smiled. "Jon and Daenerys took MIssandei out ... she did not want to leave her here."  
"So she knew about the dragon eggs hatched," Nesera stated.   
"I would not say she was happy about it." Arya raised her eyebrow.   
"Now we have more reason to not start that war right now. Those dragons are tiny. Vulnerable. They need care." she was staring the creatures in the cage.   
"I don't think she cares," Arya answered, and she would be the happiest if they can convince her to not go into a war, but there was no chance. And how the days passed, she worried about her sister more and more. If they start this war... Sansa's life in danger and she did not want to risk her life for a minute.   
While they were standing there some sounds came inside from the corridor, and then Arya spotted Gendry and Lilyanna walking there. Laughing. Together. She was clinging on his arms. Her face told immediately how she hated it.   
"Nesera. I was looking for you." Lilyanna stepped inside with a huge smile on her face, and Gendry followed her, but when he spotted Arya he wanted to disappear immediately. 


	94. Chapter 94

MEEREN

Daenerys woke up alone in their room. She immediately started to search for Missandei and Jon and that was not too hard to find them. They were in the hall, and it was filled with laughter. Missandei was laughing so loudly, selflessly and happily. She had no idea what happening around her ... and somehow Dany envied her. She could watch for days how Jon is playing with his daughter. That was the best thing... and the only thing she cared about. She did not want to go and wage another war. She did not want to rule Westeros... she just wanted that, this family, but she knew that is not that easy, and Bran won't let them live. Nor the ones who serve him. She heard how the baby dragons are whining. Slowly she turned to that direction then walked inside. They were on the cage, and two unsullied soldiers were taken care of them.   
"You can leave. Wait inside," she ordered them and walked closer to the dragons.

"Sam" Jon greeted his friend. He looked more worriedly than usual. "What happened?" he asked him, while he raising up Missandei.   
"Good to see you are all... healthy and well," Sam stated.  
"Almost." Jon raised his eyes at the top of the stairs, referring to Daenerys and her mental health.  
"Is it still that bad?" Sam frowned.  
"Slightly better. But... she is still blaming herself and ... Drogon." he sighed.   
"Time will help. Ahm... " Sam clearly wanted to say something to him, but he hesitated.   
"What is going on?" Jon was scanning his face.  
"Can we talk in private?"   
"Sure." he nodded, and he turned to Nesera and Yara, they were at the other side of the hall. Talking. Giggling. "Nesera. Please."   
"Sure." She immediately jumped there and took Missandei out from his arms.   
"Daddy will be back soon." he caressed her small cheek then turned back to Sam. "So?"  
They started walking around in the corridors, and when Sam saw there is no one around is, he took a deep breath.   
"I've continued my research about... the link between the Night King, the Three-Eyed Raven, and your daughter. Just as you asked." he started. Jon grabbed his arm and stopped him. Staring at his face.  
"And?"   
"You won't like the thing I am going to say, but... everything leads to that... her blood is ... is the key. If she is really the one who we think... she is..." Sam trying to find the right words. "If she is the princess who was promised. But... Jon that is a myth."   
Jon was speechless and he just shook his head.   
"The eye that can see everything only can be destroyed by the blood of the prince who was promised. Or in this case by the princess's blood." Sam continued, quoted that he read on his old books. "A weapon must be dug in her blood and ..."  
"Enough" Jon stopped him and raised his hand.  
"I tried to find something... which refuses this, but..."  
"I said enough." Jon raised his voice and stared at his face. "I won't sacrifice my daughter."  
"What if it is the only way? For protecting humanity?" Sam frowned.  
"Then I would beat the Night King and Bran again and again if it necessary in another way," Jon answered, and he walked on, and Sam followed him. "No one can find out. This. Not even Daenerys, do you understand?" he told him, while they were walking forward in the corridor. Sam did not answer just nodded, but Jon stopped him, turned him to himself, and looked into his eyes. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes." he nodded again. Jon tried to think. If Daenerys gets to know this, she will break even more. That was not an option. He won't let her daughter be sacrificed for anyone, not even for humanity. Not even for the living. He suddenly spotted the guards in front of Missandei's room and he frowned.  
"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be inside?" he stepped closer.  
"The Queen sent us out."  
"The Queen is there?" his eyes widen, and he immediately entered into the room. For his biggest surprise, Daenerys was standing there, and she was holding the dragons in her arms. Caressing them. Feeding them. She looked to Jon then she turned back to the babies. He stepped closer and the words stuck in his mouth.   
"There were crying loudly," Dany stated. Jon caressed her shoulder and kissed her head.

A couple of days passed, and Daenerys spent more and more time with the dragons. She also returned to her normal days. She welcomed the people who wanted to speak with the Queen, she continued the training with Arya... and Jon was there next to her. Supported and loved her. He kept in a secret what Sam told him. It was not the right time to tell it... she was just recovering from their loss. She became stronger and stronger day by day, but that strength was fragile. He knew it. She was still not able to meet with Drogon. Most of the time she acted herself stronger than she really was. Her real self only came to the light, when they were together alone, or with just Missandei. At least, she was not afraid anymore to show her weakness to him. They spent the nights in the arms of each other, and he felt more and more the desire for her. The lust... love. He wanted to show her how much he loves her in another way too, but he also knew... he cannot hurry her. They were kissing and cuddling at the bed, and that night his hands were sliding down on her body towards her sex, but she stopped him.   
"Don't worry." Jon smiled a bit. "I understand"  
"It is not because I don't want you." she lowered her head.   
"I know." Jon nodded and kissed her forehead.  
"No, you don't." Dany sighed and sat up on the bed. "I am not ready to ... if ... we... there is a chance I'll get pregnant and... I... am not ready." she tried to explain. "Right now I don't think I'll ever be ready to...."   
Jon sat next to her and kissed her shoulder.   
"If you want to we can ask Sam to make something. I've read about there are methods and ... herbs... that can prevent ... " he took a deep breath "prevent pregnancy." he tried to act that this thing is okay for him.  
"And you would hate yourself if we ask him, and you would hate if... I take something." Dany glanced at him. "I know that. Just... give me some time." she placed her hand to his face. "I love you, Jon. And ... I want to be with you." she whispered to him and kissed his lips. "I want to make you happy."  
"You are my happiness. Don't worry about that" he smiled and kissed her again, and laid back to the bed with her. "It is just hard to ... not touch you. To not... be with you. But I understand..." he was caressing her chest, above her breasts.   
"I love you so much" she whispered to him and they kissed each other again. 

BRAAVOS

"I still don't understand what the hell we are doing here. We should stay in the North. Probably they are not even here anymore." Tormund huffed, while he, Gilly and her children were passing through the city, following the two-member of the Second Sons.   
"I am sure they are still here. We would have known if they are already in Westeros."   
"Fuckin hot here." Tormund continued. "Is that far away?" he asked the two men.  
"We need horses." one of them answered, and walked on.   
"Mom I am hungry" little Sam pulled Gilly's skirt.   
"I know honey, we'll find something to eat. Don't worry." she tried to calm him down. The route was long, and she also had doubts. She knew Sam wanted her to stay in Westeros, but something really worried her. The winter was still there... the weather cooled and the snow more and more falling. She persuaded Tormund for a long time to send their people to the southern side of the Wall, and he finally did it before they left.   
"This is so unnecessary and idiotic." Tormund kept talking and he was loud.  
"Quieter. You already make an impression. You are so different than the people here." Gilly tried to calm him down.  
"And what is the plan? If we even find them, which I doubt. What if those are just little shits, who tried to cheat us out from there?" Tormund was nervous. He hated that place, he was a northerner, and he has nothing to do there here in Essos, in the south. The weather was too warm, the people were so different. He felt everyone was staring at him. "I swear if those two little shits lied, I kill them with my bare hands," he added.  
"Wait here." one of the soldiers turned to them and entered into a house.   
"I don't trust them." Tormund looked around. 

MEEREN

"Improving. Your skills are improving." Arya stated after they finished practicing with Daenerys.  
"I have a good teacher." She answered kindly and smiled a bit.   
"Ahm. May I ask something?" Arya hesitated but then she took a deep breath.   
"Sure." Dany frowned.   
"Do not misunderstand me, but... I have to ask this." she took a step closer. "What are your plans for Sansa?" she looked at her. Dany opened her mouth to answer, but stopped, then she lowered her head.  
"It depends on her." she sighed.   
"Do not make me chose between you." Arya's face became serious.  
"I never wanted to hurt her, you know that. Not even when she betrayed me... I wanted to give her a chance to accept me as her Queen. But she never able to do that. If you can convince her... then do it. I am not her enemy, but she never wanted to accept this." she answered.   
"Would you just let me go to do this?" Arya frowned.  
"Since when you are asking my consent?" Dany smiled a bit.  
"You are the Queen." Arya smiled back at her.   
"And you free woman. You can go wherever you want to. Although I am not sure, Jon would let you go back to Westeros alone." She admitted.   
"Mentioning Jon." Arya cut her "He is waiting for you outside in the garden, he asked me to tell you when we are done." she bowed a bit with her head and walked out from the hall. Dany was standing there and she was surprised. She thought Jon is with Missandei, he told her he is going to spend the evening with her. She walked outside and she hardly could believe in her own eyes. The dragons were there, with Jon and with Missandei, and Drogon was there too. Laying next to them. She froze and staring at them. Jon did not even notice her at first. He was paying attention to his daughter, who was playing with the two baby dragons. He just felt it is normal. He started to feel so natural and normal to be around those beasts and seeing Missandei smiling around them ... just made him feel more confident. 

"They are just waiting for you, Your Grace." Ser Davos stopped next to her. "I would have never thought that boy from the north once will sit around those creatures with his daughter... Without any fear and doubts." then Davos turned to her "after all, they all belong to the family," he stated.   
Dany did not say a word just staring them. Jon finally spotted them and smiled. He wanted her to take a step towards Drogon. That is why he brought Missandei there. He thought... maybe seeing them together will change her mind. Dany raised her eyes at Drogon and he raised his head. They were staring at each other for a couple of seconds.   
"I ... I can't." she shook her head and took a step back, placed her hand to her belly.  
"Dany," Jon whispered. He knows she can't hear that he just wished... though his plan would have worked. Daenerys almost ran away, and Jon stood up, while Davos walked closer. That moment Drogon flew up to the air as if he had known... the plan did not work.


	95. Chapter 95

MEEREN

"It was irresponsible and immature!" Dany shouted with Jon in their room. He asked Ser Davos to take care of Missandei, and he prepared himself, she'll be mad at him. He knew it but he had to try it. Until she is not able to forgive Drogon... she is not able to forgive herself either. "You don't know them! You don't know the nature of them."  
"You've told me this before, but that time you have defended the dragons." Jon tried to be calm.   
"Things have changed." Dany swallowed.  
"No. Nothing changed. You know deep in your heart Drogon would never hurt Missandei. Neither you. Neither myself. He ... he did not even burn me alive that day when he had every reason to do it!" he hated to bring that thing up again, but that proved more than anything that it's his nature. To keep them safe. All of them. All of the Targaryens.   
"Even, you shouldn't take my daughter there, without asking me." Dany insisted.  
"She is my daughter too." he frowned. He could have said other things, but he did not want to hurt her, but she knew him. She knew it by his glance, what he was thinking. He wanted to bring up, she also left alone. When he begged her not to go.   
"If you expecting me to make decisions with you... "she stepped closer and staring at his eyes. "then I expect that from you too."   
"Drogon is not your enemy. You have to let this go." Jon placed his hands to her shoulder. "It happened and we can't do anything about it. No matter how it hurts, it hurts me too. You have to move on and forgive yourself. Forgive Drogon. That is the only way to move on." Jon stared at her face. She lowered her head a couple of minutes later.   
"We should name them." she tried to change the topic. There was no word that Jon could convince her, and she just wanted to think about something else. She was not ready to forgive herself. She had no idea when she'll be ready. Every time when she saw Drogon it just reminded her of the failures in her life, even if it was not his fault. Reminded her the moment when she became a monster on his back, reminded her of the loss of her child.   
"What?" Jon frowned.  
"The dragons. We should give them names."  
"I leave that to you." Jon smiled a bit and caressed her face.

"How's the research going?" Lilyanna entered the room, where Sam was sitting. He had at least five books open in front of him, and he was holding his forehead.  
"What?" He surprised.  
"I just wanted to know, how is your research going. About the baby." she stepped closer.  
"Everything is fine." Sam closed the book that he was reading at that moment.  
"You have found out... how dangerous we are for the baby?"   
"I may ... made a mistake when I came to that conclusion." Sam sighed.   
"You did." she pulled the chair out. "We are with the livings, and the princess is our chance for a better life without darkness and shadow. Why would we want to hurt her?"  
"Because maybe her death brings the dawn, that you always talking about." Sam leaned back on the chair and waiting for her reaction. She answered with a smile.  
"Blood and death and not the same thing." she raised her eyebrow.  
"How do you know that..." Sam surprised.  
"I see things. In my dreams. Our God gave me this ability." she answered with so much calm.   
"Then If you see things what is the solution?" Sam spread his arms.  
"It does not work in this way." she placed her hand to his hand on the book. Sam immediately pulled his hand away and Lilyanna just smiled.  
"Arya!" Sam jumped up when he spotted Arya at the door. Lilyanna stood up quite slowly.  
"I let you continue your research," she stated, then turned to leave.  
"I wonder how long my brother let insincere sluts to be around." Arya made a face when she was passing by her.   
"You can't blame me because you pushed him away," Lilyanna whispered to her. "Not to mention I can give him things that you could never imagine." she continued, then walked out from the room.  
"Slut." 

Jon joined Ser Davos and her daughter after Dany told him she wants to be alone a bit. And have some rest, but after he left her, she did not take a nap. She walked down and she wanted to take a walk.  
"Your Grace" An unsullied soldier bowed his head.  
"I would like to go out. It is safe now. So... " she stated.  
"I inform Grey Worm and Daario about your wish, and I am sure they'd welcome to accompany you, My Queen." the soldier told her.  
"I would like to take that walk without them. You two" she raised her eyes to another soldier then turned to the other two. "And you two. You're coming with me."   
"We must inform ..." the unsullied tried to explain her but she raised her hand and stopped her.  
"I am your Queen, not Grey Worm or Daario. You swore me to serve me. I am sure 4 of you can keep me safe if it is necessary. Or you don't trust your skills?" she raised her eyebrow. She needed some space, some air. Outside the Pyramid, Away from anxious glances. She knew she can't go alone, but she did not want anyone who is close to her to be next to her. She needed her thoughts, her feelings... she doesn't want any good advice. She got enough already. The unsullied soldiers followed her while she was walking on the street. She looked around and everyone seemed happy. The city was buzzing. No matter the war is close or not, they enjoyed their lives. It was good to see families around together. She gave some gold to the poorer beggars, then walked on without a word. She wore a cape and a hood. No one recognizes her. The unsullied soldiers also wore a cap, so they did not bring attention to themselves that much. Only the ones who paid too much attention can recognize them. While she was walking, she was trying to think. First about the dragon names. Somehow she felt them as her own children again. They belonged to them. She was ... responsible for them. Lyannal. Rhaegol. Aegor. The names circled in her head. Jonnar. Jaeherys. Dagon. She remembers her daughter's words. Dagon. That would even be a quite good name, even if it was just how a baby called them because she can't say the "r" she smiled in herself. Jorar. Jorahal. There were many who she lost since she lost her brothers. She lowered her head and placed her hand to her belly. Aegon. That would be her son's name. She did not tell it to Jon, but she wanted to name him after his father. His father's real name. Maybe she'll never have a chance to do it. Aegon Robb Targaryen. She lost him. She raised her eyes to the air. It was clear and the sun was shining. She knew she has to avoid her attention. She has to find good things again in her life. The small good things. She has to notice those if she wants to move on. But the war was there. Close. And Bran won't stop until he kills them. Especially she and Missandei. The war. That brought Arya's word back to her mind. She did not want to hurt Sansa. She was just... trying to protect her family and her land. Maybe she would do the same in her place. She still had no idea why she hates her that much but guesses she'll never know. She still had that weird thought ... maybe Sansa has feelings for Jon and that is why she hates her that much. Why else. The next moment she heard a thud, and when she turned back two of her soldiers were laying on the ground. Dead. 

"Jon" Daario entered into MIssandei's room.   
"What is going on?" he frowned. Daario changed since Dany lost her child. Maybe he finally really realized he will never get her back. At least now he only had to do his daily fights with Grey Worm. He was also in huge silence since Daenerys put him in his place a few days earlier. Maybe things will turn in a good way.   
"Daenerys left." he just spits it to his face.   
"No. She is in our room. She wanted to ..."  
"The soldiers warned me she went out with some unsullied. To take a walk." Daario shook his head.   
"Are you sure... " Jon felt a pressure on his chest.  
"I am afraid I am. Maybe there is nothing wrong, but we should go after her. The assassins are not around anymore but she is in danger, all day every day. She is the Queen."   
"I'll take care of your child. Just go." Davos added and Jon just nodded towards him, then left the room and Daario followed him. 

Dany was watching how the other two unsullied fightings with the huge unknows person, but some minutes later they both fall to the ground. They were not breathing anymore. She crouched and picked one of the swords and she was ready to defend herself. The tall warrior removed the hood from the head and Daenerys barely could breathe.  
"I did not think I'd be that lucky." Ser Brienne was standing right in front of her. Holding her sword pointing towards her.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"What do you think?" Brienne did not move. She was staring at her, how her tiny arms holding that huge sword.   
"Look I know I ... made horrible things but we should talk about it in a calm way." Dany tried to convince her. "I am not that woman anymore."  
"Yeah, I heard about that. Now you keep prisoners. Why the hell are you alive?"   
"I am looking for an answer to this question as well," Dany admitted. "I don't know what Bran told you but..."  
"I don't care about Bran, but I won't let you hurt the Stark sisters. I swore an oath to their mother, to save them from every danger until my last breath," she answered ardently.  
"I don't want to hurt them."  
"Why should I believe this? You keep one of them as your prisoner, here." he almost yelled.   
"What?" Dany shook her head, but the next moment Brienne took a step back. Drogon landed right behind Daenerys and roared. WIldly and loud. Dany raised her eyes at him, and he glanced at her.   
"Dany!" Jon and Daario arrived there in a hurry. Brienne turned to them and Jon surprised about her presence.   
"Don't" Dany shook her head then turned to Drogon. "Don't" she ordered him too and placed her hand to his face. Caressed it. She should have been grateful to Brienne. She attacked her, and Drogon immediately showed up to save her. When Jon noticed her hand on the face of Drogon he smiled a bit too.   
"Arya Stark" Dany sighed and turned back to Brienne "Is not my prisoner. She is here, by her own will." she stepped closer to Brienne, and Drogon was still standing behind her, ready to attack.   
"Ser Brienne" Jon stepped closer too from the other side. "We did not want to hurt you or fight with you. We are on the same side."  
"If you don't believe it, just come with us. And you can see with your own eyes, Arya Stark is not a prisoner, and everything that Bran told you about us is a lie." Dany continued. 

Brienne was confused and she was still pointing towards Dany with her sword.   
"Where is Sansa?" The question came from Jon. She turned to him. Daenerys too. She still had issues with this topic.  
"If you show me Arya is alive and fine, and she tells me with her own mouth that she is not your prisoner, I'll let you know about Sansa," she answered aggressively.   
"Fine" Dany nodded. "Accompany her back to the Pyramid, and there we can talk about everything in calm conditions." Daenerys nodded, and first in a while she was that woman again. That strong and divine woman, better than any Westeros could ever find. The Queen. 


	96. Chapter 96

MEEREN

"Let her go" Daenerys was sitting on the top of the stairs, on her throne. Jon was standing on her side. His hand was on her shoulder meanwhile his other hand was on his sword. Daario and three of his men were around Brienne, and it was clear they were amazed by her huge sizes. Dany glanced towards the entrance and Grey Worm was there with some of his men if things turn wrong.   
"Our daughter?" she turned to Jon and asked quietly.  
"With Ser Davos" he leaned closer to her.   
"And..."  
"In the cage. Don't worry." he caressed her shoulder. Brienne noticed how close they are, and she did not understand. She is alive. That was even impossible, and they were together, so Bran did not lie about it. She shook her head.  
"Traitor." she murmured barely audible. They did not hear clearly that she said, but everyone turned to her. Dany also saw Nesera and Yara on the other side of the room.   
"Lady Nesera, please go and find Jon's sister. She must be here somewhere. Inside." she ordered her, and she nodded then turned to leave. That moment Brienne spotted Yara too. She was more confused.   
"You." she sighed.  
"Lady Brienne."  
"Ser as I know." Daenerys corrected Yara then turned back to Brienne. "Daario I told you to let her go."   
"She tried to kill you," Daario mentioned.   
"There are quite a few who have tried" she answered and raised her eyebrow  
"One succeeded." Grey Worm stepped closer to Brienne and Daario and he raised his eyes at Jon. Daenerys decided to ignore his words at that moment. She stood up and clasped her hands. "Even Arya Stark tried to kill me when she arrived." she started and took a step down on the stairs towards Ser Brienne. "You know her, and her... skills. What do you think she would have not done it if I was really her enemy?" she asked Brienne. Jon followed her down the stairs. Brienne remained in silence. "I asked a question." Daenerys continued.  
"You can easily talk when there are so many soldiers around you." she made a face.   
"There were many soldiers around me in Westeros too. Yet I died because I made a horrible mistake." she was talking so confidently. Jon felt himself uncomfortable because she was talking about it. He wanted to forget that day, and everyone reminded him day by day. "Now I am here, for a reason. I am not your enemy. Bran Stark is our common enemy. Mine, yours and every living in the world." Dany continued and she kept her eyes on Brienne.   
"He did not kill many innocent people like you."   
"Yet." Dany added. "As I said, I made a horrible mistake that day, and I know that. Forgiveness is a hard thing. One of the most complex and most hard things in the world. Not everyone is able to do it. I still ask your forgiveness, for the crimes that I made against the people. I paid the price. The man who I loved with all my heart, killed me because he had to put a knife to my heart to save the others. To save his sisters and all the innocent people who survived that horrible day. He could forgive me, and I could forgive him. If you look around, you see Yara Greyjoy also could forgive me, and Arya Stark too. She is here, because of her own will. Because she decided to fight for me, and for her brother. She decided to fight in the right side against the darkness." she was standing right in front of Brienne, and Jon was there next to her. Everyone was ready if the big woman made any step towards Daenerys.   
"How could you turn against your brother and your sister, Sansa?"  
"Bran is not my brother anymore. My brother would have never tried to kill my daughter." Jon answered in a very serious tone. Brienne's mouth falls open.   
"Yes, it is true. Bran sent assassins several times to kill my love and my daughter. That man is not my brother. He became something different. You really think Ser Davos or Samwell Tarly would be here if it weren't so?" Jon asked her. After some seconds of silence, Brienne finally answered.  
"And Sansa?"  
"Sansa betrayed me and betrayed the Queen," Jon answered.  
"Yet, I ... we forgive her," Daenerys added and glanced to Jon above her shoulder. "I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't even want to rule Westeros anymore, but Bran Stark doesn't give us any other option, then start a war. And we have to fight if we want to live. Or our lives will be in danger forever." Dany was looking into her eyes. "You don't know me well Ser but you can see with your own eyes, that I am not lying to you. Why else these people would be here?" she spread her arms and looked around.   
"Fear," Brienne answered. Dany rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "And stupidity" she looked at Jon. "The man in love is a fool"   
"I see I can't convince you." Daenerys tried to remain as calm as she could.  
"I've told you. I want to see Arya Stark and hear it from her."  
"She is telling the truth." Yara stepped closer to Brienne.  
"You are a traitor. You left in the first minute when she asked you to betray your King. You Greyjoys never knew morality and loyalty."  
"Watch your mouth Ser Brienne" Yara made a face.   
"You are, just like him." she turned back to Jon. "He should have stayed at the wall. Where his brother sent him."  
"For a crime, for which he is responsible." Jon hissed. "He knew... he knew all along, what is going to happen and he did not do anything to warn us." he raised his voice. "He sacrificed those innocents, he sacrificed his own brother to reach his goal. To rule the world."   
"It was not him who killed all those people, it was not him to set fire all King's Landing." Brienne raised her voice too. "It was her" 

"Brienne" Arya stepped into the hall and she was smiling. Brienne couldn't believe her own eyes. It was Arya Stark. In her living breath. Standing there. Healthy and strong with a sword on her side. "They are telling the truth." Arya smiled a bit and looking at her, then stepped closer to her. The soldiers went away from her way. "Why are you here? Where is Sansa?" she asked immediately. Brienne still did not understand what is going on. He looked to Daenery then Arya, then Jon, then back to Arya. Gendry and Lilyanna also entered the hall at that moment, and that completely confused her. "Brienne, where is Sansa?" Arya asked again. 

KING'S LANDING

Sansa was standing in front of the mirror, and some maids have clothed her. She wore a beautiful white dress. It was a masterpiece. Expensive silk with fine stitches. She wiped a tear away from her eyes.   
"You should be happy Your Grace. Quentyn Martell is quite a handsome man. And he is from a good family." the maid stated, while she was adjusted the dress on her chest. "Many ladies would trade with you right now"   
"Don't talk if you only can say stupid things" Sansa stated contemptuously.   
"Forgive me Your Grace." she apologized and continued to prepare her for the event. The door opened and Podrick pushed Bran inside.   
"My beautiful sister." he admired her. "You can leave." he looked around.  
"My King" they bowed and left the room in a hurry with Podrick. Bran went closer to Sansa and stood behind her. He stared her through the mirror.   
"I promise it will be so much nicer than that snowy night years ago." he smiled at her. Sansa could kill him with her eyes. "And I sure he'll be more... soft than your last husband was."   
"Why are you doing this with me?" Sansa started to cry.  
"I want you to be happy," Bran answered. "You'll be happy. Who else would you believe this than me? And with his army, we can save our sister."

MEEREN

"It went quite well, despite the initial difficulties," Jon stated when they were finally alone in their room. They checked Missandei and the little dragons after they finished with the talk with Ser Brienne. Arya undertook to explain everything to her. It was the best option, she only believes her words. Dany nodded quietly. She went straight to the balcony. Jon frowned and followed her, but he did not step outside, because he saw and felt how Drogon landed on the top of the Pyramid. He was watching them from inside. Dany raised her head to the dragon and he leaned closer to her. She raised her hand and after some hesitation, she placed her hand to his huge nose. Caressed it. Drogon sounded as he was purring. As he was asking for her forgiveness in this way. Dany stepped closer and placed her head to his huge face.   
"I am so sorry," she whispered and her eyes were in tears. They were standing there for a couple of minutes in this way. Jon finally decided to go out and he also caressed the dragon's huge face, and he placed his other hand on Dany's shoulder. 

"How can you trust her?" Brienne still doesn't understand. Arya told her everything. Everything that happened since she is there, in Meeren. She told her about the assassins, the ravens, the crazy woman who kidnapped Daenerys... and how those things related to Bran.   
"Jon trust her. And... we should have trusted her when she saved us. Things should have happened in a different way." Arya admitted.   
"Your brother..."  
"He is something else now. I know. I had to accept this, and now... all I want is to save Sansa from him." Arya answered.   
"I hope she got home. I tried everything to escape her before I left." Brienne was sitting on the chair and she felt a bit lost. She had no idea what to think anymore. Of anything. Things are turned upside down.   
"We have to go back," Arya stated. "With or without Jon and Daenerys and their army. We have to go back. Sooner is better." she was definite.  
"Bran ... sees everything. He knows everything. We cannot go back without him knowing it. It is dangerous. I was not even sure, I can reach the shores of Meeren before ... he finds me." Brienne shook her head.   
"Then we have to convince the Queen. To start the war." Arya sat opposite to her.   
"The Queen? So you accepted her as your Queen?"  
"Daenerys is a mother now, and she is not the same woman who destroyed King's Landing. She ... left that side of her on the other side. Or I don't know how to say it. She is good. She wants the best for the people, and she doesn't even wanna start this war."  
"I still can't trust her." Brienne shook her head.  
"I needed time too. It took a lot of time, but now I see who she really is."

After Drogon left them there, they walked back to the room. Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her to his arms.  
"Can I ask you to not do this again?" he frowned.  
"I just went for a walk." she sighed. "I wanted to spend some time alone."  
"Until Bran is alive, it is dangerous. What if we did not arrive there on time? What if Drogon did not arrive there on time?"  
"But you did." Dany raised her eyes at him. "All of you." she smiled a bit. Jon shook his head and placed his hand to her cheek. "But you are right. Until Bran is alive, none of us is safe. Not here, not anywhere in the world." she took a deep breath. Jon was scanning her face, without a word. He was not sure what she wanted to say. "We should ask Ser Brienne Dragonstone is still deserted or not. Or who owns this castle right now. Because we have to take it back..." she explained her idea.  
"Dany are you..." Jon wanted to be sure is this really what she wants, but the door opened.  
"I... apologize, but ..." Daario stormed in "We have some guests."


	97. Chapter 97

MEEREN

Jon and Daenerys went to the hall. When they stepped in, Jon's mouth falls open and his eyes widen. He did not even come to mind when Tormund grabbed him and hugged him, while raised him up to the air. No one had time to react.   
"Step back" Daario tried to step in the situation but Dany raised her hand.  
"It is okay. They are... friends." she nodded with a smile on her face.  
"What are you doing here?" Jon shook his head. "I... " he spotted Gilly behind him, with her two children. "Send someone for Samwell!" he glanced to the side to one of the unsullied. To his surprise, he fulfilled his order immediately and left the room.   
"So you are alive." Tormund looked at Daenerys "I can't believe how lucky bastard you are. I thought that fucking dragon ate you." he laughed at Jon and patted his shoulder.  
"What... how ... what are you doing here?" Jon still couldn't believe his own eyes.   
"I couldn't keep listening to her hysteria. She insisted to come here, and I couldn't let her leave alone." Tormund spread his huge arms. "I hate those two idiots, who you sent for us," he stated and glanced at the Second Sons.   
"Welcome to Meeren" Dany clasped her hands. She was happy in some way. She knew... Tormund is a true friend of Jon. He never left him behind, and Jon trusted him with all his heart. "I immediately prepare a room... two rooms for you," she added.   
"But why... what is going on in Westeros? In the North?"  
"Same old shit." Tormund rolled his eyes.  
"I would not say that." Gilly took a step closer.   
"Mom." little Sam pulled her dress. "I am hungry."  
"Daario, please." Dany asked him "Take care of the children and give them everything that they need. Nesera can help. She is probably in her room."   
Gilly hesitated, but then she crouched and told her son to go with the stranger but before they could leave Samwell entered the room. They did not say a word just stared at each other, then Sam almost ran to her and hugged all of them. Dany and Jon looked at each other and smiled. After the many things, Sam did for them... he deserved that family reunion, more than anyone. It was good to see him ... being happy.   
"Samwell, your son is hungry." Dany stated "Would you please show them where they can find some food?" she was smiling at them.  
"Thank you." Sam nodded and he walked out with his family.   
"I assume you have many things to talk about. So... I let you." Dany told to Jon, but before she could leave them there, Jon took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I'll be in our room. Don't worry." she smiled at him. She was a bit afraid. She just hoped ... nothing will change between us because of Tormund. She had no idea what is his opinion about Jon's heritage... she remembered Jon said he was the one who put her brain to the right place... still... she worried a bit, but the next moment Jon leaned closer and kissed her lips.  
"I won't stay long," he told her, and let her hands go. 

"It is a fucking miracle" Tormund stated after Daenerys left the room, and all the soldiers went out. "Or you did not even kill her." Tormund continued.  
"I did. Believe me. I did." Jon lowered his head. "I still can't believe she could forgive me." he smiled a bit.   
"She is a rare woman I have to admit it," he answered. "And what is going on here? How are you doing? This place is fucking warm and too dry."   
"Yeah, it is kinda different than the North." Jon laughed a bit. "Tormund. What is going on in Westeros? We have some pieces of information, but there is no one I trust more than you." Jon frowned.   
"If I would say.. the fucking deads are might not dead what would you say?" Tormund sighed.   
"That you might be right. Things are more complicated than we first thought."

Daenerys woke up next to Jon in the morning. She had no idea when he came to bed last night. She finally could fall asleep quite easily. Somehow she felt better, but she still thought a lot about her lost child. She turned to Jon, but he was still sleeping. She was just staring at his face. She loved him. She loved him so much, and she doesn't want to lose him. That was sure. He was the first... and the only man who for she could feel that way. Maybe they were really bonded. Maybe that was their destiny. No matter what the explanation is. He was the one. He proved it, many times. And he proved it even more, in the past few days. He was standing next to her, in the hardest period. He did not leave her... he did not afraid to show his feelings in front of others. Not anymore. She snuggled closer to him and he opened his eyes.   
"Anything wrong?" Jon was scared for a moment.  
"I just love you," she whispered barely audible. 

"Can we come in?" Arya entered into Missandei's room with Brienne. Ser Davos was there and nodded towards them with a smile. Missandei was on the floor, playing. Arya crouched next to her while Brienne was standing at the door.   
"Ser Brienne, it is good to see you here and alive." Davos walked to her.   
"I am not sure I am happy about it too. It is ... betrayal. You... all of you being here and support a woman who set fire King's Landing and a bastard who did not keep his oath and left his place. Bran... King Bran is not the best King but ...  
"I have always respected your loyalty. But this time you have to choose. You can't be on all sides. And I am not talking about the Queen. You swore an oath to Arya and Sansa Stark's mother and even to them, and now... their biggest enemy is their own brother, your King. And not the Dragon Queen."  
"How could you forgive her?" Brienne was still confused. "Did you all forget ..."  
"No, we did not. She neither." Davos smiled a bit. "Our biggest mistake was... we never tried to understand or know her. We decided what she deserves, and turned our back at her when she needed support. It does not absolve her of her sins, but ... maybe everyone deserves a second chance."  
"Ser Davos" Nesera entered into the room. "Sorry to bother you, but the Queen wants you to go to the map room. She wants to discuss some important things with all of you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jon asked Dany before the others arrived.   
"You don't agree with me?" She asked him calmly.  
"I do. I just worry about you. I ... hope you are ready for this. I hope we all are ready for this and..."  
"My Queen" Daario entered into the room, and Grey Worm followed him. Then not a minute passed and everyone else arrived except Brienne and Arya.  
"What is this big meeting about?" Tormund asked them.  
"Sorry for the late." Arya entered and Brienne followed her. Tormund eyes were wide open.  
"I can't believe. What is he doing here?" that was her first reaction when she spotted the huge wilding.   
"Probably, the same as you. He wants to save his people." Daenerys stated. "If everyone is here, I 'd like to start. Or anyone has anything that you wanna say?" she looked around. Everyone remained in silence. "Good." she took a deep breath. "Ser Brienne, I'd like to know anyone owns the castle at Dragonstone by now?"   
"I don't think so" she took a deep breath.  
"When we came here, it was uninhabited." Ser Davos added.   
"Good. At least one less enemy is on our way. Though the King may be waiting for us by the time we get there. We need to approach from several angles." she looked down to the map.  
"You want to go back?" Arya surprised.  
"We can't do anything from here. We are far from the pieces of information, far from the war. Longer we stay here, stronger the King will be." Daenerys answered. "We have to go back and make the first step. I won't attack King's Landing, I won't attack innocent people. Not again. But we can't wait for him to have more power than he already has." Dany glanced at Arya, and she whispered a thank you. Yes, that was also one of her reasons, even she did not admit it in front of the others, but she wanted to help Arya to save her sister. She saved her life... twice and she ... belonged to her family. Even Sansa belonged to her family, no matter how much they hated each other. How many differences they had. She is the sister of Jon.   
"Yara, you and the unsullied will go straight there. You will siege the castle if it is necessary." Dany continued. "Grey Worm knows every corner of the Island." she raised her eyes to the unsullied captain and he just nodded.   
"My Queen" Daario raised his eyes at her.  
"I need you here." Dany knew he wanted to help, but she needed someone who keeps Meeren save. Someone who can protect Dragon's Bay and Daario did it well the last time.   
"Do not ask me to stay here again. Please"  
"There is no one else who can do that." she stepped closer to him. "I trust you. I don't know a better man for this."   
"I swore to your defense." Daario tried to convince her.   
"And you can defense me if you stay here and keep the peace that we earned. As you did for years, while I was away." Dany smiled a bit.   
"We'll think about it." Jon stepped next to Daenerys. "I would be calmer if more people could look after you in Westeros. And Daario is a great warrior. He would protect you at the cost of his life." he had to admit it. Dany nodded towards him but she knew... there is no other option. She needed everyone else in Westeros.  
"If I have a word." Samwell took a step to them. "Gilly ... told me some worrisome things about the north."   
Jon immediately looked to Tormund. They were talking about those things last night but Jon did not have time to tell those things to Daenerys.   
"What do you mean?" Dany looked at him.  
"The weather if it is true, is still snowing and the winter is not gone. We just... delayed it, but the Night King will return. That is... the spring should have come already but the weather is colder day by day. I am afraid I was right. In everything." Sam tried to remember her wife's words.  
"I've killed him" Arya answered.  
"The Three-Eyed Raven and the Night King... connected and until the raven alive, the Night King won't go forever. They ... the deads have a task to ... destroy humans and create a better world, meanwhile, the raven wants to occupy the world and rule over it." Sam tried to explain it to everyone, and he raised his eyes at Jon. He shook his head barely noticeable.   
"So we have to defeat the raven if we want to destroy the dead." Yara tried to draw a conclusion.   
"But we have no idea how to defeat him." Dany spread her arms. "Or do we?" she looked to Sam. "Did you find something about my daughter's role?" 

The air froze. Jon was speechless and they were looking at each other with Sam. Dany just stared Samwell then she noticed they acted weird.   
"What are you hiding from me?" She turned to Jon. "Jon?" he did not answer, just lowered his head.   
"Her blood is the key." Lilyanna stepped forward and answered instead of them. "Her blood is the only thing that can stop the King."   
Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Daenerys clearly shocked and she tried to breathe. Jon placed his hand to her shoulder, but she shook it off and tried to hold her tears back.  
"That is enough for today." She swallowed after a minute "Yara please let me know when you are ready to leave." she acted strong meanwhile she broke into pieces inside. She walked out of the room and Jon hit the table.   
"She deserves to know the truth," Lilyanna told them without any repentance.   
"Get out" Jon raised his eyes at her. Those eyes were on fire and he could kill her with his bare hands.


	98. Chapter 98

MEEREN

Tormund was smiling weirdly at Brienne. She was still embarrassed by his affection towards her. Jon sent everyone out of the room. He lost his patience. He asked Samwell to not tell anyone ... he begged him, and yet he told one of the Red Priestess. He understood he may need some help in his research, but ... that was what he afraid of. Daenerys did not even heal yet, and another trauma was there. When Jon saw at the corner of his eyes, that Sam almost walked out with Gilly, he stopped him.  
"I've asked you to not tell anyone."  
"I did not." Sam indicated Gilly to leave with his eyes and turned to Jon. "She figured it out somehow. I did not tell her. But... she has to know. Daenerys has to know this."  
"I wanted to decide when she is ready to find this out." he raised his voice.   
"There is no good time to get to know these things." Sam shook his head. "No matter how hard she is... or how many days passed." he lowered his head, "Lilyanna told something else too. She told me... maybe she doesn't have to die."  
"Maybe?" Jon raised his eyes at Sam. "You are talking about my daughter. Do you understand that at all?"   
"I do." Sam almost stammered. "I ... do everything to help her, to find another way, but you have to be prepared what is there is no other way. Maybe she doesn't need to die, to save the living and all the world, maybe her blood is enough, but I did not figure out yet, what does that mean." Sam tried to explain.  
"You still don't understand." Jon's eyes were on fire and he took a step towards Sam "She is my daughter. She won't be sacrificed even for the living, not for the world. I will protect her at all costs."   
"What if..." Sam tried to continue but Jon hit the table.   
"Enough. There are no ifs. I lost a child. Recently if you may forget. I won't sacrifice my only daughter. Not now, not ever." he hissed and stormed out from the room. He was mad and uptight. He couldn't believe they were talking about that thing. That was not a possibility. He meant it when he said... if he has to stop or kill Bran or the Night King, again and again, to keep the peace, if he has to fight against them in all his life, he will do it, but he won't sacrifice his daughter for a higher purpose. He always put the others first, he always acted in the interest of people, but this time it was different. Missandei was his daughter. He would never give up on her. 

Dany entered into her daughter's room. She needed to see her, hug her. Hold her close.   
"Leave." she looked to Nesera. "Now" she was clearly concerned.   
"She just falls asleep." she stated quietly.   
"Thank you." Dany tried to be patient, Nesera walked towards the door, but before she could leave Dany turned to her. "Do you know about it too?" she asked her.  
"Know about what, your Grace?" Nesera frowned.   
"Ahm... "Dany hesitated "Nevermind." She turned her back at her and walked to the cradle. Nesera opened the door and she literally ran into Jon.   
"My Lord." she bowed with her head and walked passed by him. She felt the tension between them at the moment he entered the room. She saw in his face something is not okay. She glanced back above her shoulder but she only saw how Jon closed the door. Dany's heart was beating so heavily. She took a deep breath and turned to him. Staring at his face, while she was fighting with her feelings. With her tears, but she remained in silence. Jon opened his mouth but then he decided to stay in silence. She has every right to be mad at him, even if he just wanted to spare her.   
"So?" Dany finally said a word. Literally a word and she was still scanning his face. "What is the plan?" she continued after a huge swallow.   
"What?" Jon was confused.   
"I don't know since when you know about it, but longer than me. So ... I assume you were thinking about a plan. A plan to save our daughter." her voice was trembling. "You don't want to sacrifice her, do you?" Dany was standing right in front of the cradle. Protectively. She knew him. She knew his heart. She knew how many things he sacrificed for the people already. Even her. When he thought she meant danger for the humans... he sacrificed her too. He always wanted to serve the greater good, but if she has to protect her daughter at the cost of her life, she would do it.   
"I would never let anyone hurt her. You know that." Jon answered calmly. Dany nodded and he started to walk closer to her.   
"I appreciate you want to spare me, but you don't have to. I have a right to know if my daughter is in danger."  
"I did not want to make you feel ... " Jon was searching for the right words.  
"Cursed? Cuz I am. I've just lost a child, and now you wanna tell me, I have to sacrifice my other child to save humans? I won't." she shook her head, and she was so strong, determined. A fighter. A warrior.   
"Nobody expects this from you. Especially not me." Jon answered.  
"And the others?" Dany sighed.   
"They know we would never..." Jon started, but Dany did not let him finish.  
"They know. Right. But can we trust them they won't do it either?" she clasped her fingers in front of her body and raised her eyebrow.   
"What do you mean?" Jon frowned.   
"What do you think, who will Samwell choose when he has to choose? His family or your daughter? And Brienne when it is about to save your sisters? Or even your sisters? Do you think they also spare our child's life when death is coming for all of us?"   
"We have to trust the people around us. They are our allies, our... friends. Some of them are ... our family."   
"Yours, not mine. I only have her. And you. And I won't give up either of you. Never." Dany added and turned to the cradle.   
"Neither do I." Jon stepped closer and hugged her from behind. "We'll find a way. I promise" 

"What?" Nesera was close to crying. Yara told her what the Queen commanded. She told her she has to leave soon. She has to go to war. "No." Nesera shook her head.  
"We knew this time will come." Yara walked closer to her and took her hands.  
"Tell her to send someone else."  
"You know it does not work in that way." Yara shook her head. "But you'll be there too, I am sure the Queen counts your help in Westeros too. So this is not the end." she tried to smile.  
"What if..." the words stuck on her throat.  
"They can't kill me that easily." she leaned closer and touched her lips with her's. "Let's just enjoy the time, what we have," she whispered to her mouth, and kissed her so passionately and wild. 

"So you were with my brother all the time long when he was exiled to the Wall," Arya asked Tormund. She saw Gendry and Lilyanna talking in the corridor and she kept touching him, and Arya just couldn't watch it. She needed to avoid her attention and she spotted Tormund alone. He just discovered the Pyramid.   
"Beyond the wall."  
"What?" Arya frowned.  
"He never stayed at the Wall. He left. With us. With the wildings. He wanted to start a new life but he couldn't. He is an idiot. A very honest and reputable idiot." Tormund stated. "But now it seems he found his ultimate goal next to her. If his family let him down." he was an honest man too, and he doesn't want to hide his opinion.   
"We did not let him down. We did not want to send him at the Wall, exiled but he have no other choice. They expected us to punish him, for ... what he did." Arya frowned. She did not like Tormund's opinion.   
"That is the problem with you... southern people. You always care about the opinions of others first." he shook his head. "After all, you did the best with him. He found the woman who he loves again. Your all-seeing brother didn't see that huh?" Tormund laughed.  
"None of us see this coming. We thought she is dead."   
"She was. She was dead, and your brother killed her. You did not see Jon, you were not there. Neither of you. He was suffering. Punished himself. He wanted to end his life. Many times. He couldn't even sleep for months. You ... all of you expected him to do the right thing, but that was the right thing? Persuading him to kill the one who he loves? He was in love once. I saw that too. It was a wilding girl, but he never looked at her in the way he looks to this woman." Tormund explained. "And you, his family not even noticed it? No, because you were too stubborn and selfish to care about him. His feelings. You were just worried about yourself. Especially your sister." he was staring at Arya's face. She did not answer anything. He was right in a way, they saw Daenerys as a southern conqueror who wants to take away the North from them. Even after she sacrificed many things to save them. Arya knew... she had a great part in Jon's final decision. She would have done it if Jon did not. That day, that was the right choice... but maybe before that, they could've changed it. Especially Bran. It was still hard to believe ... her brother, their brother... stands behind everything. He easily could stop the events. Warn them, but he did not do anything, just waited because he wanted nothing else, just the crown. The Seven... Six Kingdoms.   
"Tormund!" Gendry disrupted them. He was happy to see Tormund alive. They did not meet since he left Winterfell after the battle. He became the Lord of Stormslands, and ... he did not really want to go back to the North after that.   
"Oh, the Lord" Tormund patted his back. "Your face is still bleak but there is hope." He joked with him. Gendry laughed then his eyes met with Arya's eyes. He was still in love with her. Lilyanna is just... someone who he used to forget Arya, but he was not sure he'll ever be able to forget her. She had already fascinated him when she was just a little girl. Not as a woman of course, but her strength, and courage, her big mouth. He smiled at her at that moment, and she almost smiled back. Almost. She turned her head away.  
"I go and find Brienne. I am sure she still has many questions," she stated and left them without any more words. Gendry followed her with his eyes.  
"Another idiot in love. This place has such a bad effect on you?" Tormund rolled his eyes.  
"You speak? "Gendry raised his eyebrow. "I saw how you were looking at Ser Brienne"  
"Once she'll give me wonderful children. Huge children. Just like their father."  
"And does she knows about it?" Gendry laughed a bit.   
"Faith." Tormund placed his arms around his shoulder "Faith brought us together again, in a horrible place, but we won't stay long, and then ... believe me, this time she can't resist."  
"I'm rooting for ya" Gendry was still laughing.   
"And what about you and that fierce Stark girl?" Tormund wanted to change the topic.   
"It is a long story." Gendry took a deep breath.  
"Are there any drinkable thing here? Wine? Beer? Anything?"  
"You'll be surprised but they have the best beer in the world." Gendry smiled. And they left towards the dining hall. Arya stepped out behind the column. She wanted to hear his words even if it was not right.   
"Now you are spying on him? How adorable." Lilyanna shook her head and rolled her eyes.   
"What do you want?" Arya frowned.  
"Just good advice. Tell him." she smiled.   
"I don't need your advice."   
"Oh, you definitely do. You already screwed up very hard, but that bastard is still in love with you, you think I don't know? It just depends on you and your ridiculous fears." she shook her head, and walked away. 


	99. Chapter 99

MEEREN

Dany and Arya were training. She had more reason than ever to learn how to defend herself and her daughter. She was so determined and resolved. They spent the last night with Missandei, after that news, she did not want to leave her for anyone. She knew she can trust some of the people around them, but she still has doubts. Human nature is computable, and everyone always puts him or herself in the first place when death is around. Except him. She raised her eyes at Jon. He always fought for others. He was too good for this world. She smiled a bit, and that moment, Arya smoothly pushed her away and held her training sword to her throat.   
"Got ya" she stated. "You can never lose focus in a fight."   
"There are many things in my mind right now." Dany stood up from the floor and raised her sword again.   
"In combat, those must be forgotten" Brienne stepped closer to them. "You do it pretty well even though you still have many things to learn."   
"We've been practicing for a couple of months." Arya swung the sword in her hand.  
"Why?" Brienne shook her head because she did not understand. "You have the soldiers to protect you."  
"And I have a daughter who I have to protect if the soldiers failed." Dany looked at Brienne. "Or if someone wants to hurt her."   
"Maybe you should teach something to her too." Arya raised her eyebrow and held out the practicing sword towards her. 

Jon was sitting at the top of the stairs, with Missandei. She was trying to climb to the throne. He was watching Dany with one of his eyes, and he kept his other eyes on his daughter.   
"She wants to be a Queen already," Tormund stated when he arrived there.   
"Well, she is a princess in a way or another." Jon smiled and grabbed his daughter.   
"Pappa" she giggled.  
"I don't understand how you could make such a beautiful little kid." Tormund laughed and sat next to him. Missandei looked at the big and disheveled man with huge eyes. Her mouth even fell open.   
"Do not be fooled by his appearance, he does not hurt you," Jon whispered to her with a smile.   
"You are good at this." Tormund was staring at him. "As if you were born for this."   
"I love her. I love both of them." Jon caressed her tiny hand then raised his eyes at Daenerys. "No matter what is the price"  
"Even if I want nothing else just a good fuck in a furry bed, after an abundant dinner and lots of beer, you know kid... you can count on me." he nodded. "You saved us many times. She saved us too. Even if she murdered many others, she saved the world. Without her, we would have died there. Without her and her army, and those beasts." Tormund explained.  
"Those are not beasts." Jon somehow felt he has to say it.   
"Jon" Sam disturbed their talk.   
"What?" Jon almost jumped up with Missandei in his arms, and Dany noticed Sam's arrival too. She immediately raised her eyes at him, and that moment Brienne disarmed her, but that minute she did not care about it.   
"Your attention." Brienne raised her eyebrow.  
"Brienne." Arya placed her hand to her arm, and Brienne lowered her sword. Dany almost jumped up and left them there. She stopped next to Jon.  
"Please tell me you found something." Daenerys almost begged him.   
"Maybe." He nodded. "We should talk somewhere ... private." he continued.  
"Sure," Jon answered and he looked around. "Arya." He wanted to ask her to take care of Missandei.  
"No." Sam stopped him before he could walk down at the stairs. "Bring her too"   
Dany frowned and they looked at each other. They did not understand. Sam started to leave the hall and they followed him.

"It must be hard for them," Brienne stated quietly.  
"In the end, you'll support them?" Arya smiled a bit under her nose.  
"I did not say that, but that is an innocent child, and I don't really understand those prophecies and myths but ... if those things are true, what that woman said. I don't envy them."  
"We will protect the child." Arya turned to her. "With or without you. It is your decision."   
Brienne was just looking Arya's face. She really trusted in Daenerys and in Jon. That was clear. Wish she could trust them in the same way, but Daenerys was still the reason why ... the only man who she ever loved died.   
"My beauty" Tormund arrived at them "Maybe you should show some fight moves for me too."  
"This is not the best moment." She answered and rolled her eyes. 

"Mamma" Missandei stretched her hand towards Daenerys, and she took her daughter out from Jon's hand. Held her in her chest and kissed her forehead. They went to Sam's room, and there were books everywhere. He really did everything to find something useful. Jon was scanning his face, and he looked very tired.  
"Did you sleep at all?" Jon asked him and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.   
"You've told me to find something." Sam raised his eyes at Jon. "So ... I ... did what I can." he turned to his books and placed on of those to the edge of the table.  
"The Prince who was promised "he started "in our case the princess, has to be special. Has to be the product of Ice and Fire. Has to own both qualities ahm... characters. That is why she is special because she is a product of two opposites. When two things became one. Only the children who have those abilities can defeat the darkness because she is the light. Fire and Ice make light." he tried to translate the words.   
"It still sounds ... we have to sacrifice our daughter to save the world." Dany remained so serious and she was holding Missandei so close. She wanted to protect her.   
"No. No... it is just her blood. I ... "Sam started to turn the pages. "The prophecies say she'll bring the dawn, the light to the world but not with her death. If this child ever born, she'll be the greatest King of history. Queen. She'll make the peace that the human need. Not just humans but all the world. Every creature. She is the solution ... ahm... "Sam tried to explain to them "The Night King created to end the war, to defeat the human who... were against the Children of The Forest, but it went wrong. He became evil and ... evil in our eyes, but ... the Gods or ... who knows how... created another way. Your daughter. The goodness above all. Everything fits. The ice from the North "he looked at Jon "the fire from the West." he turned to Daenerys. "And you became one. That was your destiny. To meet. To fell in love. To ... make life. Missandei has to be the one, and she doesn't have to die. Somehow we just have to use her blood to end this. To end the realm of the Three-Eyed Raven."   
"It doesn't make sense." Jon shook his head.   
"I know it sounds crazy but you both were dead and you are here. You resurrected because you had a task to do. Your life should have not ended that way. Neither of yours. That is why that... God brought you back, let the Priestesses to brought you back. You and your daughter the hope of humanity." he took a deep breath.   
"I wanted her to have a normal life. Far from prophecies and myths. Far from obligations." Dany sighed. "She is so small, just a child."  
"Mamma mamma" Missandei placed her tiny hand to her cheek. Dany kissed it and tried to not cry.   
"And there is another thing." Sam frowned. "A good thing if true." he tried to smile a bit. 

Jon and Dany looked at each other. They were not sure, they are ready for another good thing about their daughter. She is the light, the hope for the future... and that means she is in great danger. Not everyone wants the good for the world. Her role makes her the most dangerous enemy for Bran... an for the Night King too. That means they'll come for her. Sooner or later. Bran already tried to kill her several times. Even the day she was born.   
"What is it?" Jon sighed resignedly.   
"I think she has some ability. To hide herself and some people from the eyes that can see everything."   
"How?" Dany rolled her eyes.  
"There are no explanations for those miraculous things, but ... "he turned to the books again, grabbed another and put to the top "The light can overshine the eye, the light can hide things from the dark glances. Because in the end, the light always wins over the darkness. If not, another light gathers." he read. "The light is the princess. She. If Bran would have known and seen everything that happened here... he could have been defeated you a long time ago. I mean... think about it. He sees things, but he can't see everything. And he can't see everything because of her." Sam pointed to Missandei. "I am sure her power is growing with her. Maybe now she can only hide things that around her, you or the ones in the same place, same room, but ... I am sure she is able to do it. That is why I wanted you to bring her here too." 

"I did not want to disturb." Gendry arrived in the garden and found Arya there.   
"Alone. How surprising," she stated immediately, but she regretted it at the moment she said it loud.   
"I... I... thought we may talk." he took a deep breath. "I know... I understand that you don't want anything from me, but I don't think we should ruin our friendship and avoid each other all the time." Gendry tried.   
"Yeah, I noticed that you moved on quite easily." Arya faked a smile.   
"Does it bother you?"  
"No. Should it bother me?" she tried to hide her feelings, but it was not that easy.  
"No. No, it shouldn't." Gendry shook his head. "You've made it clear, no matter how I feel ... felt for you, you don't want anything from me."  
"And you took the first opportunity right after that. I understand." she avoided to look at him.  
"Lilyanna and I... are not..."  
"You've made a great couple. Really." Arya cut him. "Now If you forgive me, I have to check if Jon needs me or not."  
"Arya." he tried to stop her, but she quickly passed at him. He wanted to tell her, that is not a serious thing between them. Even Lilyanna made it clear after their first night together. That was just... the lust. The anger... that he felt towards Arya at that moment. It leads him to her arms. It was the worst choice, but ... he did not think. He was just gone with his desires. While Arya was almost running away from him, she ran into Lilyanna.  
"You look confused," she stated.  
"Get out of my way, before I make you disappear."   
"You still did not tell him?" she shook her head.   
"You have nothing to do with it. You have no idea about my feelings, and you better stay away from me." she hissed and wanted to walk away.   
"He loves you. In the case, if you interested." Lilyanna turned after her.  
"And yet you slept with him. Knowing that." Arya made a face.  
"Oh, yeah I did. Several times in the past few days." she nodded "I gave him what you couldn't."  
"Because you are a slut." she was staring at her face.  
"Call me whatever you want." Lilyanna frowned. "I love sex. I do not despite psychical things. I love to be satisfied. I never denied it. I always seized opportunities. That is not about emotions. The world would be so much easier if people would accept this. We have to let our bodies direct us sometimes. Just as he did. He needed me, he needed some ... affection. Attention. That you did not give him. You refused him again and again, and you blame him? It was a typical man's reaction, and I will enjoy it until it lasts." Lilyanna smiled then left Arya there. She could have blown up. She wanted to choke that woman with her bare hands. 


	100. Chapter 100

MEEREN

"So what do you think?" Dany asked Jon after they walked back to their room.   
"Gilly will take care of her. She is a mother too and she is among other children. So she'll be in good hands ... " Jon answered. They left Missandei with Gilly. She insisted to spend some time with her. She enjoyed being a nanny. She does this 24 hours a day, so it was not hard for her.   
"Not about that." Dany smiled at him. "I mean what do you think about the things that Sam told us."   
"I don't know," he answered honestly. "After all, that sounds better than... sacrificing our daughter for a higher purpose," he admitted. Dany nodded and they stared at each other. For long seconds.   
"We better go to sleep." Jon cut the moment, and he started to walk to the balcony. He loved her with all his heart, but he suffered she can't let him be with her. In that way. Holding her in his arms every night... so close... it was harder, day by day. He wanted her, and he couldn't hide his desires too well. His body betrayed him every time when she was close. There were visible and perceptible signs of his affection... every morning. Even during the nights. Before he could leave the room, he felt her touch on his arm. She stopped him and without a word, she placed her hand to his face and pulled him close. She leaned closer and gently kissed his lips, while she was looking straight to his eyes. And she kissed him again, and again, but the third time her tongue find a way to his mouth and started to dance with his.   
"Dany" he whispered to her mouth, but she did not stop with the kiss. She went deeper, wilder. She was clinging on his neck and he could feel how her heart was beating faster. "Dany." he stopped her. "Don't. Please. You have no idea how hard it already is." he explained and he felt how his sex hardened in his pants. She did not answer just took his hand and guided him to the bed. "Dany?" he frowned and scanning her face.   
"I love you" she whispered to him and kissed him again, with so much love and passion. She missed him too. Missed his touches, she longed for his tenderness and care, and after those days and weeks behind them... she wanted to show him how grateful she is. She wanted to show him how much she loves him. He was the only man in her life. The one who loves her the most. The one who would do everything for her. Now she was sure. After everything they went through, Jon proved how much he loves her. She knew.... he would never be able to do the same thing again. She just knew from deep in her heart. She took a step back and she was still looking into his eyes while she was untying his pants. She moaned to his mouth and Jon felt how she gripped his hard manhood with her silky, soft and warm hands. "Let me show you how much." she bit her lower lip and gave a kiss to his lips again, then she fell to her knees and pulled down his pants.   
"Dany" even her closeness turned him on. He only felt her breath on his sex, and then she licked the top of it. Barely, while she was smiling and kept her eyes on his face. Jon always amazed by her beauty. She was the most beautiful woman on the earth and that woman is... his love. Now and forever. She was moving her hand in his hard cock, up and down. Teasing him. Playing with him, and Jon just watched her and he even forgot to breathe. 

She stroked with her tongue his whole sex, from his testicles to the top and then she took it into her mouth. "Dany" Jon groaned and he placed his hand to the back of her head. Squeezed her hair, and she closed her eyes. Closed her eyes and sucked his dick. Deeply. Wildly. Full with desire. "God, I love you" he groaned again and he enjoyed it. The warmth of her mouth, the tongue game, the moans while she was doing it. Jon felt her hand on the base of his manhood, and he took it and move it away. He wanted to feel just her mouth. Her amazing and beautiful lips around his cock. He accelerated her moves, directed her with his hand and he lost control. Her moans became louder and she felt how the top of his cock touches her throat. She raised her eyes at him meanwhile she did not stop sucking his dick. He has clearly enjoyed it so much, and she wanted nothing else, just give him pleasure. Their eyes met, and the sight of her ... her eyes while his dick was in her mouth just brought him even close to his climax. "Suck it." he groaned and he thrust his dick even more to her mouth. Up to the hilt. Dany couldn't breathe, couldn't swallow, she was just doing what he wanted. Because that was the thing, that she wanted too. "Yes, suck it. Oh, yes!" Jon became louder, maybe he was never been that loud. "Yes." his groans and her moans mixed, and a minute later he felt relief. He spread himself on her mouth and she happily received all of his juice. He slid his hand to her cheek and after she let out his sex from her mouth she gave a kiss to it. Jon pulled her up to his arms and stared at her face. He couldn't say a word. There was no word that describes how he felt himself at that moment. He was happy. Maybe the happiest man in that world. He forgot all his duties in those moments, he only could think about her. The world disappeared for them.   
"I hope ... " she smiled "I hope you feel better"   
"Why?"  
"That is a weird question don't you think?" Dany frowned and raised her eyebrow.  
"I mean... "he looked embarrassed a bit "I did not want to... I don't want to urge you. You have to know that. I know... you need time and I understand ... I..." Jon was still under the influence of this amazing suck. He was lost in words.   
"Do I look like someone, you had to be forced to do this?" Dany was staring at him.   
"No." he laughed a bit and lowered his head. "But you don't have to prove anything. I hope you know that. I love you and I am not going anywhere. No matter how hard the situation is. Our life. I ... never leave you again." he wanted her to know.  
"I recommend it." she smiled and took a step back. Her hair was unfolded. She used to wear it in that way in the past few weeks and Jon loved it. It was so natural. Dany took the strap of her dress and pulled it down on her shoulder. It has fallen down from her body and lets him see her beautiful round breasts. She bit her lip and pulled the dress down on her body. Stepped out from it, and she was ready to be with him. To feel him. Jon kissed her so ardently and he immediately grabbed her magnificent butt.   
"I want you" she moaned to his mouth and sat to the bed. She did not take her eyes off of him. She was laying there, and she was ready for everything. Jon quickly pulled off his shirt and overlaid her. His hands were exploring her body like he was never touched her. He couldn't get enough of her. His tongue fiercely discovered her mouth while his hands were sliding down towards her sex and not a moment passed when he thrust his finger into her wet, warm sex.   
"Oh, my heaven" Dany moaned. Even the first thrust with his finger caused huge pleasure. Even if she was not ready to be with him, she missed him. His touches. The pleasure he could give her. And only he... no one else. "Yes." she grabbed his wrist and fasten up his moves. Jon started to smile and added one more finger.   
"Not that fast." He stopped and started to kiss her body. "I owe you something." there was a smirk on his face and he kissed her nipple. Then the other one. He kissed her wound. He kissed that as if his kisses could make it disappear... and he goes on. Lower and lower, and finally he reached her sex. One soft lick followed by fierce tongue play, and his mouth was stuck on her clit. "JON!" Dany moaned so loudly She knew she won't need too much time for her climax. At the moment, when he touched her sex with his lips ... she was trembling. All her body. Every inch of her. "Yes! YES!" she almost screamed in pleasure. He raised her leg a bit to make more place for himself and licked her. Licked her like a real wolf. Dany gripped his shoulders and tried to focus. She wanted to lengthen that moment. It was too good, and it was too long ago. She knew it was her fault, but now she wanted more, she wanted everything. She wanted him. Jon was licking and kissing her pussy and not a minute passed when she moaned and climaxed, but he did not stop. "Jon!" she barely could breath, when she felt it. There was a smirk on his face but his tongue was still moving and teasing her clit. Their eyes met, then he pressed his lips again to her wet and warm pussy. "JON!" she dug her nails to his shoulder and her second climax hit her body so hard. 

"I've missed you so much," Jon whispered to her pussy and gave a small kiss to it again. Once more. He climbed back and he pressed his lips to her lips. She immediately placed her arms around his neck and she felt his hard manhood between her legs. Right in the place where it has to be.   
"If you are not ready for this." Jon caressed her face.  
"I want you. I want to feel you." She almost begged him. She wanted him. She needed him. She needed to let everything go and just ... be with him. She needed those hours... when her brain can turn off and when her body doesn't feel anything else, just pleased by him. She felt how his hand was running through her tights, and he grabbed it under her knees, and spread it more, to make more place for himself. He just needed a small move, just a tiny move, and his sex was in her. "Jon" she moaned. He was moving slowly, softly and slowly. That was not the right time for the rough sex. That they also always enjoyed with each other. This time they were making love, and kissing while he was thrusting her again and again. "Jon" her arms wrapped around his neck and she never wanted to let him go. That moment they became one again. The reunited and they knew... they are ready for everything because together they really can defeat everything. They were sure this time. Those were not just words and wishes. That was a promise to each other, that they both wanted to keep for a lifetime. The little girl who couldn't count to 20 and the bastard from Winterfell. "Jon" she whispered his name again and again and enjoyed that. Enjoyed him, just as Jon. The woman ... the most important person in his life, was in his arms again. His love. His Queen. The Queen of his heart. 

At least an hour passed and they were laying on the bed. In each other's arms. They were not tired, they did not want to sleep. No matter how late it was.   
"Thank you." Dany clasped her fingers with his and snuggled closer to his chest.   
"You don't have to thank anything," Jon whispered and kissed her head.   
"I do." Dany raised her head and turned to him. "The past few weeks... was hard. Everyone else would have given up on me. But you did not. You were here. Next to me. Despite... I made a horrible mistake." she was talking from her heart.   
"I've told you. I would never give up on you. Never again. I ... understood that... I am the only person who ... might have a little influence on you. To your stubborn and hard-headed self." he caressed her cheek, and Dany laughed a bit.   
"That is true," she answered with a smile on her face. "Maybe because I love you."  
"Maybe?" Jon frowned.   
"I never let anyone control me, or tell me what to do since... I've listened to them, my advisors, and sometimes I accepted their advice but... I... " she tried to make him understand. "I had to grow up so early. I lived my childhood under my brother's shadow. He was... horrible and he ruled over me. He had some ... patient affection towards me, and I couldn't do anything with it." she remembered back. "Then he sold me to Drogo. And there... with the Dothrakies, I had to learn how can I be strong. I had no other choice. I wanted to die, when ... Drogo raped me, many times but I got the eggs, and I discovered I couldn't be burned. That moment I made a decision. I decided I won't let anyone rule over me, and I reached out ... to love me. Drogo fell in love with me and from that moment I was the one who controlled him, even if he did not notice that." she told him, and he was listening to her in silent and attentively. "That moment I realized love makes us weak. He became weak and ... died." she sighed. "Daario is not even worth to talk about because it was never love." she wanted to be honest. "And I've always was his Queen. He loved me, maybe he still loves me, but I never loved him. Then you came into my life and... as I said I did not let anyone control me, but you were different." she raised her eyes at him. "You were not like the others." she shook her head. "You knew who I am but you never afraid to tell your opinion to me. You were not even afraid to put that dagger to my heart when it was necessary."   
"Dany I..." Jon hated that topic again and again. He wanted to erase it from his memory, from their memory.  
"Let me finish." Dany placed her finger to his lips. "When I came back to life, I thought love defeated me, because I was in love with you, trusted you with all my heart, and I let it blind me, but... it was not the love that defeated me. It was myself. Yes, maybe if you would have loved me ... things would have happened in a different way. But now we are here. And I know... love doesn't make us weak. It makes us strong if we are not afraid of it. We have to listen and support each other, and this way we can be happy. We can win. I was in love with you, but I did not pay any attention to the things that you've told me, because I thought I know it better. I thought I know everything better, but ... does it make sense?" Dany sighed and smiled a bit. "I love you Jon, I just wanted you to know. And I trust you."  
Jon leaned closer and kissed her, pulled her closer, and now she was overlaid him. They were kissing tenderly.   
"I love you too Dany. And thank you." he was holding her face close.  
"For what?"   
"For telling me these things." he smiled. "I knew it. I felt that... you... can trust me again, but hearing it from you after ... you know. I doubted we'll ever be together again for real ... I doubted you'll ever... can trust me again. And I would not have blamed you for it." he was looking deep into her eyes. "But you are my life. You and Missandei. I tried everything to make you believe it and I continue to prove it till the end of my days." he added.  
"You did it quite well." Dany tried to joke with him. Their conversation got too serious, and she decided to enjoy the night. With her love. "In every way." she teased him, she caressed his sex with her tight. Then she sat up on the bed, and placed one of her legs to the other side of him. Sitting into his lap. She bit her lower lip and moved her hips on him. Rubbing his sex with her, and smiled. Jon placed his hand to her waist, and she leaned closer to him. Gave a small kiss to his lips. She felt how his sex hardened between her tights.   
"I thought you want to sleep," Jon stated while he was holding her face in his palm. She was still moving on his lap.   
"The night is young," she whispered to his mouth with a smirk on her face and she felt how his hard dick slips into her wet pussy. "yes." she moaned and started to rode on him. She sat up and she was riding on him. She felt him so deep. Jon couldn't take off his eyes her. She was beautiful, and she enjoyed it so much. His hands were on her waist, but she grabbed those and placed it to her breasts.   
"Oh, Dany" he groaned, while she was riding on him fiercer.   
"Yes" she tilted her head back and her moans filled the whole room. Jon was sure everyone else can hear those in the Pyramid, but he did not care. "Yes!"   
"Do it, ride it." he groaned and he pushed her with his hips.   
"yes" she fell to his chest, while they were still fucking. "yes."  
"Cum for me." he groaned and grabbed her butt. Moved it up and down and he felt how her breathing accelerated. "Cum for me Dany. Come on." he groaned again.   
"YES!" she was so loud. Without any inhibitions. Those moments they were two people in love. Two people who adored each other, who loved to fuck and they were not ashamed. The passion, the lust, the desire led them in those minutes ... in those hours. He did not have too much experience but he did not need it. She was the perfect woman for him. With her good and bad sides too. All people have good and bad sides... even him. And love means to accept those and to handle it. Together.   
"Yes, ride it. Faster." he gripped her butt. "Yes!" He was loud too.  
"Jon! JON!" she almost screamed in pleasure and they were both climaxed at the same time. They panted and Dany was laying on his chest. He felt how her pussy pulsated around his cock. He loved that feeling. 

"Isn't hot here?" he placed his hand to her back and caressed it.   
"I thought you get used to it." Dany giggled and she was still trying to normalize her breathing.  
"I could get used to this every night," he answered with a cute laugh and Dany raised her head and looked into his eyes. She raised her hips, and let his dick slip out from her pussy. She climbed next to him in the bed and turned to him with her body.   
"Once you said that." she couldn't stop smiling.  
"Really?" Jon turned to her too. They were facing each other.   
"On the boat. When we were heading to... Winterfell." She sighed.  
"Those were pretty wild nights." Jon laughed at her.  
"Yeah." Her eyes were sad, and she lowered her head.   
"What?"  
"Everything was so perfect. I thought we ... I thought nothing can tear us apart. Then everything went broke quite quickly. You got to know the truth... and I met your sister. She made it clear from the first moment she doesn't like me. No matter what I do. And she succeeded. She tore us apart at the end. She and the truth about your heritage."   
"No. She... nothing tore us apart." Jon placed his hand to her cheek. "I am here."   
"We should have stayed on that boat ... sail away. Somewhere... or... stay at the waterfalls." Dany raised her eyes at him. "Away from the duties and responsibilities. I was so happy there. With you."   
Jon stretched his hand and pulled her back to his arms. Held her close.  
"I have some bad news. If we would have stayed at the waterfalls we would have died pretty fast. The dead would have reached that part of the North quite quickly." Jon told her.   
"You know how to ruin the moment," Dany stated and shook her head with a smile   
"And the boat. No matter how I wanted to stay there... none of us could have live with the consciousness that everyone else is going to die in the world," he mentioned quietly. "We both want good for people. We both want to save them."  
Dany escaped from his arms and sat up, on the bed. Held the blanket around her body. Jon followed her moves and placed his hand to her shoulder.   
"Did I say something wrong?" Jon frowned.   
"Am I a bad person if I say... I don't want to save anyone anymore?" Dany turned to him above her shoulder "Just my daughter? Just my family? I tried and I failed. I don't want to spend my life... to keep looking at what is best for the others. I want to put my daughter and my family in the first place." she sighed.  
"No. I want the same. But... " he kissed her shoulder "Maybe we don't have a choice. But... we can ... we have to shape our lives to do both. Now the two things are interrelated. We only can save Missandei and our family, if we ... save the world."  
"And get back the Seven Kingdoms." she added, "Even if we don't want it."   
"We'll see." Jon took a deep breath. "First, we have to defeat the thing... which captivated my brother. After we finish this... after we defeat him we can think about the other things." Jon tried to calm her.  
"Can we do this? Can we win?"  
"Together, we can," Jon answered and pulled her back to the bed. He caressed her arms. "We should sleep. Tomorrow we can think about our next moves."


	101. Chapter 101

MEEREN

"Maybe I can go with you," Nesera told Yara. They did not sleep that night either. They enjoyed their last moments. Yara knew the next day she has to leave, or a day later, but she can't delay it more. She swore to serve Daenerys and love was secondary in her life, even if she did not want to leave her.   
"I don't think she'll let you come with us," Yara answered and caressed her back. "They need you."  
"They don't. Now there are many others who can take care of Missandei. They don't need me." she sat up on the bed and facing her.   
"Not because of that. You have some power. And... you have a task. You've told me, that the Lord of Lights sent you here, to help them. We have to do our duties." she tried to smile. "And the war won't last forever. And then maybe you can be free."  
"What if you won't survive?" Nesera shook her head. She worried. Being with Yara is a unique and surprising thing for both of them. They would have never thought they became that important for each other. She did not want to lose her.   
"You are a witch. Tell me. Will I survive?" Yara tried to avoid her attention.  
"My power not works in that way. I can't see the future." she lowered her head.  
"Then you have to believe me. Stop with this, and come back here. We have a couple more hours."  
"How can you be that calm?" she wanted to jump up from the bed, she was upset. She hated her because she felt it is just important for her. Not for Yara. "Maybe I am a fool, and you don't even care about me. It was good to play with me while you were here." she stood up and grabbed her dress from the floor.   
"Do not do that tantrum." Yara frowned, while she was still lying in the bed.   
"It is not a tantrum." she tied her dress and she did not even check her face and hair. She just turned her back to Yara and she left the room. At the moment she stepped inside she ran into Daario. He surprised and scanning her from tip to toe. It was so clear what she was doing the whole night long. 

"So you really replaced me to her," Daario stated with a grimace.  
"Leave me alone." she was mad and she almost ran away. Daario shook his head and he couldn't believe. It was a bit degrading for him, despite it was his fault mostly. Nesera was a beautiful girl, she was kind and smart, sadly his heart was still Queen's.   
"Nesera!" Yara came out from her room, but Nesera was not there. Not even close. Just Daario.   
"Problem in paradise?" there was a satisfied smile on his face.  
"Screw you." she turned her back at him, and went back to her room, and slammed the door. 

Jon was walking in the corridor in all smiles. He had the most amazing night. Everything was perfect... with Daenerys. With his family. He knew a hard period is coming for them, but at least they can face those things... while their relationship is strong. He left Dany at Missandei's room. She asked him to check what is the situation with Yara and Grey Worm. When they can leave to Dragonstone. She was strong and determined, but also smart this time. She planned everything in her mind and listened to his suggestions. They talked about it a lot in the morning, and they did this talk in Missandei's room. They had to believe Sam was right, and she can hide them from Bran's eyes. He wished his daughter would have not been that special but he can't change it. When he passed through Arya's room he heard a noise and the door was open. He looked inside and saw how she was packing her bag.  
"What are you doing?" He frowned.  
"Jon." she raised her eyes at him.   
"Arya. What are you doing?" He was serious.  
"Going back to Westeros." she shrugged her shoulders.   
"What? No." he shook his head. "You don't."   
"You can't tell me what to do." Arya looked at him. "I go back with Yara and Grey Worm, Daenerys... decided in this way, because she wanted to help me to save our sister. So I go. And help her. Before the war breaks out."   
"Did she tell this to you?" Jon did not understand. He was surprised. Dany did not mention anything about it to him.   
"We... were talking about this, yes, and she said I am a free woman and I can decide where I want to go. I know you worry about me, but you don't have to. I am not a child anymore, do not forget that." she smiled a bit at Jon. "I was the one who saved your asses at Winterfell."  
"That doesn't matter, now it is more dangerous."  
"More dangerous?" Arya laughed a bit "I don't think so. Look I know it is not Bran anymore, I get it. But I won't sit here any longer and wait. Daenerys understands that, why you don't? She is your sister too."  
"I want to help her too." he took a deep breath.  
"Well, do your task ... and ... be next to your family. Next to your daughter. And I save our sister." she closed her bag, and they were staring at each other. 

Yara found Nesera in the corridor. She was talking with Lilyanna, and she still looked upset and mad.   
"Can we talk?" she stepped to them.  
"Lady Greyjoy" Grey Worm disturbed them before they can talk. "I wanted to inform you everything is ready."  
"That means we can leave tomorrow morning, right?" Yara glanced at Nesera, and Grey Worm just nodded.  
"Or today" Grey Worm stated.  
"No. Tomorrow morning is a better choice. We have to... prepare the ships as well and... We have to inform the Queen." she continued, but she just wanted to delay their travel. It was risky, it was... not sure she'll ever come back, she knew it, and she wanted to clear the things between Nesera and her before she leaves. 

"So?" Dany looked at Jon when he went back to the room, but he was in silence. He still doesn't understand, how she could make a decision about her sister without him. "Jon, are they ready?"  
"Who?" He frowned.  
"I asked you to ask Yara and Grey Worm... what happened?" she just placed back Missandei to her cradle, and gave her a little toy.   
"Nothing." he shook his head.   
"I've been thinking, about what you said ... about Daario. What if... I remember when we were at Dragonstone, Ser Davos mentioned he is not a warrior, not a fighter, but he is a wise man." she started "Of course it is just a thought, and I want to hear your opinion about it. But... I think he could stay here, and control the Bay, while we were away. Of course, if you meant it. The thing you want Daario to come with us." she explained, but he was clearly not there in his mind. "Jon? Are you even listening to me?"   
"Why did you send my sister away with Yara?" he took a deep breath, and he finally spits it out.   
"What?" Dany frowned.  
"I've just met with Arya, and she is packing her stuff because you told her to leave with Yara and Grey Worm." he took a step towards her. "Don't you think you should talk this with me?" he shook his head, and he was clearly upset.  
"I did not... " Dany shook her head.  
"She is my sister, and I don't want her to go there without us. I won't risk her life. In the morning you told me about your plans and I just noticed you missed to mention Arya in it. Now at least I understand why." he raised his voice. "I thought you want her to stay with us, leave with us... because she saved your lives many times... and not send her to the death." he barely breathed between the sentences.  
"Have you finished?" Dany tried to be patient.   
"No I am not finished." he spread his arms. "I thought we agreed we make decisions together. You and I. But it is clear you still make decisions behind my back." he was staring at her face.  
"Then ask your sister again, what did I tell her exactly." Dany took a step towards him. "I've told her, she can leave if she wants, because she is a free woman, and I won't limit her. But I also warned her, that you would be not happy if she just leaves without a plan. I did not say her to leave with Yara and Grey Worm. I did not order her." her eyes were on fire. "And do not talk to me in this way in our daughters' room. If you want to argue with me, do it, but not here." she glanced at Missandei, and she was staring at them with huge eyes. As if she understood they were arguing. "Do you have any more questions or you finished? Because I start to lose my patience." she was so confident and strong.   
"Yes." he nodded and lowered his head. His temper was fiercer than before, and besides Dany and Missandei, Arya was the only family he had. He wanted to keep her save too. Daenerys turned her back at him and walked back to Missandei. She smiled at her and caressed her head.   
"I am sorry. I ... did not mean it." Jon sighed. "It just... I don't want her to leave alone and..."  
"And you immediately blamed me. Wonderful." Dany rolled her eyes but she did not look at him.   
"Hey." Jon stepped closer and put his hand to her shoulder.  
"I don't understand by the way, why Arya told you I sent her with them. I would never make a decision ... this kind of decision without you." she shook her head and she was angry with him.   
"She've just told me... you let her go with them." Jon tried to remember her words.   
"I did. Not with them, but I know she wants to go back, and she has a choice. She has to make her own choices. If she wants to leave, we have to let her leave. She knows what is she doing."  
Jon nodded and hugged her. She has to make her own choices. That Daenerys ... who he killed at King's Landing really died. That Daenerys wanted to control everything and everyone, that is why he had to stab her. Because she was dangerous for the people because she thought she can make choices instead of everyone else. He gave a kiss to her head. He loved her. That was the Daenerys who he knew, who he loved and he felt guilty for being attacked her.   
"I did not want to hurt you." he placed his chin to her shoulder. "I... I should have asked you first."   
"Your daddy is an idiot sometimes honey." she was looking at Missandei, and she was holding her finger. "A huge idiot."   
"Hey. Do not tell her that." Jon frowned "It is enough if she finds this out when she'll be a teenager." he was joking with her.   
"I hope she'll live it." Dany sighed. "I meant what I've told you. I just want her to be... happy. As a princess or as a normal girl. I just want her to have a happy life. I hope we can give it to her."   
"We can." he kissed her cheek. "And I promise I won't yell with you again in front of her."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Dany stated and looked at him. He kissed her lips. "I hate you," she added after the kiss.   
"I know." he smiled at her.   
"So... did you hear what I've told you about Ser Davos?" Dany asked him. Jon nodded. He heard it, and that was not a bad idea...   
"Yes, I..."  
"Your Grace" Grey Worm entered the room after a quiet little knock. They both turned to him. "We are ready." 

Jon and Dany looked at each other, and Dany nodded. So it is started. Another great war starts soon, and this time they can't lose. Because of her. Because of their daughter.


	102. Chapter 102

MEEREN

"Tonight, I would like to have all of you, in the dining hall, to have our last dinner together. Drink, and enjoy the night." Daenerys told them. Everyone was in the map room, and they were ready. Ready to start the war against Bran, to save the people, to save the humans ... to save the Last Targaryens. Dany looked around, and she did not see doubts in their eyes anymore. Jon was standing right next to her. As her equal companion. As her King. As her... future husband, if they're gonna survive it. Or at least she hoped. They went through so many things together, and now they were there. Ready for another fight... for their lives. For their daughters' life. "You can go now. And thank you. All of you. Without you.. we couldn't protect our daughter." she continued and Jon placed his hand around her.   
"Long Live the Two Dragons!" Tormund stood up and shouted loudly, but everyone was staring at him weirdly.   
"Keep this for tonight" Jon laughed at him. Brienne rolled her eyes and she left the room. Maybe she was the only one against whom Daenerys has doubts. "Ser Davos!" Jon stopped the old man. "Would you please stay? We ... " he glanced at Dany, and she nodded "We would like to ask something from you."   
"What can I do for you?" Davos smiled at them. "Do you need me to help to organize the dinner?"  
"No." Dany frowned. "It is... something more important. And... I would never ask this if I don't trust you, but I do." she continued. "You proved your loyalty many times, for Jon, and for me too, even if you never accepted me as your Queen." she clasped her fingers in front of her body.  
"You are my Queen, that is why I am still here and willing to fight in your side. You have proven, that you are worth it." Davos bowed with his head towards her, and she smiled.   
"I thought you are here because of Jon." she glanced at her love.   
"I came here because of him, but I had no idea, what I will find here, or how long I will stay," Davos explained.  
"And what did you find here Ser Davos, if you don't mind I ask?" Daenerys was curious.  
"Family. Love. Hope. Respect. The foundations of an empire, that Westeros should be. And two proper rulers, who are stubborn and fierce sometimes, but I've never known a more suitable person for this task." he was honest. Jon was smiling at him. He was really like a father to him. If he wanted to be honest, he did not want to leave him there, he already repented his idea about Daario.   
"Dany" He turned to her "Do you mind if I ... talk with Ser Davos in private?"   
"No" she nodded but before she left, he took her hand once more and looked into her eyes. "Thank you."

Dany walked out and she went straight to Missandei's room. She was not there, the room was empty. She kinda forgot, she left her at Gillys' room last night. Her next way was to the dragons. They were playing with each other, and they ate everything they were given. She caressed their heads and smiled. 

"Dagon." she told to the reddish one. "Joral" she turned to the other. The loss of Ser Jorah still hurts her. He was so loyal, he loved her so much, and she was never able to return his feelings. But it did not matter to him. He loved her. Without doubts, without questions. And he died for her. She wished... he had known Missandei. He would have loved her with all his heart, and probably he would have killed Jon at the minute when he.... killed her. Or... maybe he would have taken her back from the horrible thing that she's done. "Yes, your name is Joral" she caressed the little dragon again.   
"It is unbelievable how small those are." the voice came from her back, and she turned to the direction immediately. It was Tormund.  
"I did not expect you here," Dany stated and she clearly surprised.   
"Yeah the young Lord asked me to stay here for some minutes, it was an hour ago. Probably he is enjoying that witch in these moments." he never thought too much before he talked, but Dany did not understand, just frowned. "Gendry." he made it clear.  
"Oh." Dany nodded, but she was still confused. She did not pay too much attention to the others and their lives in the past few weeks, that was sure. She was too devastated and too deep in depression. "But... witch? You mean Arya?"  
"Nah." he laughed. "The red witch, the brown-haired one." Tormund laughed. Dany needed to put the things together in her head. It was surprising and also shocking. She thought Arya and Gendry found each other... or they are in their way to be together. Tormund was staring at her, then he took a step back.  
"If you don't mind I go. Sitting in one place is not my ... favorite task."  
"Tormund" Dany turned after him. "Ahm... I wanted to thank you, for coming here. being here. It is important for him. You ... you were always a true friend, and ... probably you also have your opinion about me and think I am some mad woman but... " Daenerys continued. "But you are a loyal friend of Jon Snow and he never had to disappoint in you."  
"I had to come here since that beast kidnapped him from us," Tormund answered with a laugh.  
"I didn't send him there. I mean... I was not the one who sent Drogon there. He flew there for him, by his own will." Dany sighed. "I hated him those times. Jon. I did not want him to be around."  
"Hate is a strong word," Tormund stated.   
"I thought... I hate him." Dany raised her eyebrow "But no matter how I tried, I never could hate him, but I lost my trust in him" she took a step closer to the dragons, and pet those.   
"I was not there. I did not see, what you've done, but If he made that choice... he must have had a huge reason for it. But he died when he did it."  
"This is the past." Dany raised her eyes at him and tried to smile a bit.  
"I was with him." Tormund did not stop. "He was not himself anymore. He died with you. He never really could process the thing that he has done with you. He kept questioning me... was it right? Was there really no other way?" he remembered. "He tried to kill himself." his tone changed. "Many times and I saved him many times. I tried to make him understand, there must be a reason, I tried to make him believe, he has reason to live, but he did not want to accept it. He was a ghost, and he avoided all human beings. He was still in love with you all-time long." Tormund stepped closer.   
"Thank you, for not letting him die." Dany smiled a bit. 

"So, you command me to stay here?" Davos frowned when Jon finished his speech.   
"No." Jon sighed. "It is not a command, it is only a request, and it depends on you." he did not want to force him.  
"Why me?" Davos was a bit confused.  
"Because I trust you, and she trusts you too. We need someone, to keep the peace at the Bay. Someone who we can trust. And I need everyone, who can keep her safe. Her and my daughter. I hate to admit it, but Daario is a great warrior, and more useful at the war zone, than you." Jon was honest, but he did not want to hurt Ser Davos.   
"What if I say no?" Davos asked him. His mind was racing, it was clear.  
"It depends on you if you say no, we'll find another solution." Jon was calm.  
"Does she think this too?" Davos questioned him.  
"Yes, she does." Jon raised his eyes at his old friend. "I've told her I'll command you to stay, but she told me... we have to let people make their own choices." he laughed a bit "Maybe everything really has to happen for a reason." Jon took a deep breath. "I remember her face when she told me, in King's Landing, people don't get to chose. We are the ones who can make the choice instead of them because we know what is good for them." he lowered his head and crossed his hands. "It seems now she understands people have to choose their own patches." he stood up. "I want the best for my family, and I would be happy if you'll stay here. It is more save here, than in Westeros, even for you. Temporarily, until we... win the war." Jon was staring at his face.  
"I wanted the best for my family too and I failed." Davos seemed sad and confused. "I lost my son, lost my wife. I have lost the things that are worth living and fighting for." he was so calm, and Jon started to suspect his answer will be a no, and he understood it. It was a foreign place, foreign people, far from their home. "Then I got a new family, and I love you and that little girl as if you were my own family. I also want the best for them, for you, and I trust your judgment. If you say, I can help the most if I stay here, then I'll stay here." Davos was looking straight to his eyes. Jon smiled and he hugged him. He was like a father for him too. A tear appeared in the old mans' eyes and he wiped it away quickly, while he was sniffing. 

"Tho, I am not sure they'll accept me," he stated. "I don't belong here and ..."  
"Dany will take care of it." Jon placed his hand to Davos's shoulder. "Thank you"

The night was coming and everything was ready for the last dinner in Meeren. Their plan was ready, they were ready to leave the next day, but no one knows the whole plan. Only Dany and Jon. They knew they have to be careful, and they cannot be sure, their daughters' power really can hide them. Dany arrived lately to the dining hall, she put MIssandei to sleep before joining the others, and Gilly stayed with the kids again. Dany was watching them in the afternoon, while they were playing in the garden. Together. It was good to see. Maybe she'll be ready soon to give her a sister or a little brother.   
"Dany." Jon appeared next to her and took her arm. She was scared for a moment, but then she was just smiling at him. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, everything is ... "she looked around "Perfect" she placed her head to his chest and he held her in his arms. While they were walking to their chairs, they saw in the people's faces they are scared but happy at once. No one wanted that war, meanwhile, everyone knew... they have to fight it, to live. She noticed Nesera's gloomy look and how they kept the distance from Yara, who did not take off her eyes of her. She spotted Gendry too who was between Tormund and Lilyanna, they were the loudest ones, meanwhile, Arya was talking with Brienne in the corner.   
"My Queen" Davos smiled at her and pulled out the chair for her.   
"Is anyone missing?" She asked Jon when she sat down, and Jon followed her. Grey Worm and Daario were there too, and that moment Samwell also entered into the hall in a hurry. Jon took her hand and squeezed it and they looked at each other.   
"You are their Queen," he whispered to her and she took a deep breath. She owes those people much gratitude. They stood by her or returned to her when the time had come. They all were her family in a way or another. Dany stood up and tapped the glass.


	103. Chapter 103

MEEREN

"I want to thank you to everyone ... for being here." Dany started. "I know... many of you are not here because of me, or at least you did not come here because of me." She glanced at Jon. "But you stayed. And you ... promised me ... us to fight alongside us, to protect our daughter and save the human world. Again. I cannot thank you enough. I... " Dany lowered her head. "I made a horrible mistake in Westeros, I understand why you have condemned me, and why you lose your trust. I would not ask you to fight alongside me, if ... " she stopped and hesitated. "I want to protect my daughter. I don't want to rule, I don't want you to swear... eternal loyalty. When... after we save the world again, I give you the choice. We..." she glanced at Jon again "We'll give you the choice to choose your ruler. The one who you want. By your own will. But first of all, if we want to live, we have to defeat the darkness once and for all." Dany tried to look confident and definite. "If you want to leave, and don't want to fight, by our side, you are free to go. Free to leave, but do this now." she looked around, but everyone remained in silence. "Tomorrow we'll head to war, and maybe not all of us going to survive, but if we stay, we let our enemy growing stronger, and in the end, he may destroy the whole world. We cannot let this happen. I want to give my daughter a safe and long life and that is the only chance, to not live in fear." she took a deep breath. "Are you with me? Are you with us?"  
"Long Live Our Queen" Daario immediately stood up with a glass in his hand, and Grey Worm followed his move.   
"For the Queen" Yara shouted too, and everyone around stood up and raised their glasses. Dany smiled a bit, and she felt how Jon took her hand.   
"Together," he whispered to her and raised his glass too. They smiled at each other, then Jon turned to the others. "And there is another thing." he glanced at Daario then to Ser Davos. "We need everyone, every fighter alongside us. Including Daario Naharis and some of your army." he continued.  
"To keep the peace Meeren, we entrust Ser Davos to keep it." Dany continued. "He enjoys our full trust and our full support. Until we are in a war, he is going to stay, to secure the peace in Dragon's Bay. Anyone who turns against him, or his commands, turn against me and the King." she was so serious.   
"I hope I deserve it." Ser Davos nodded towards them.  
"Now let's eat and enjoy our last night before the war" Dany raised her glass and then drink into it, just as the others. Everyone cheered her, and she felt good. She felt their love and support. Not like the last time... when they celebrated in Winterfell. That time she felt alone. Lost. No matter how many people were around her. Jon avoided her, and everyone cheered and loved him.   
"Are you alright?" Jon turned to her.   
"Sure." she nodded.  
"Dany?" Jon frowned.   
"I am okay, I ... I am just afraid." she shook her head. "What if... we ... we are not going to survive? What if... we make a mistake?"   
"We can stay and we can lock our daughter to the pyramid to... be sure she is safe. Just as the dragons. We can... live in fear, when he'll find a way, to destroy us. And... we can watch how the world falls apart. If those things, that Sam said... if those ... a part of those are true... we have no other choice." he placed his hand to her shoulder and staring her eyes.   
"You're right. Just... being a mother..." she smiled and looked down "makes me see things differently."   
"That is normal." he placed his palm to her cheek, gently and caressed it with his finger.   
"Ahm." Daario stopped next to them and coughed.

"Yes?" Daenerys turned to him, but Jon did not move away. He straightened himself next to her and stared at the captain's face.  
"I don't understand. Why you've changed your mind?" Daario frowned. He wanted to ask, he needed to know.  
"It was not me." she raised her eyes at Jon.   
"I still not sure it is a good idea," Jon admitted. "But I know you ... would sacrifice your life for her. Am I wrong?"   
"No." Daario bowed with his head. "I would sacrifice anything for her."  
"That is why I think your place is next to us. Next to her in this war." Jon answered.   
"Even if you hate it." Daario stretched his hand towards him. Jon hesitated, then grabbed and shook it. "Still don't understand, why she chose you." he smiled a bit and shook his head.   
"Because I love him," Dany answered immediately and her eyes were shining when she looked up to Jon.   
"Then you are the luckiest man in this doomed world," Daario stated. "My Queen" he bowed with his head and took a step away from them. 

"Are you still pouting?" Yara asked Nesera. "This is our last night." she placed her hand to Nesera's hand on the table.   
"Doesn't seem to bother you." Nesera made a face and pulled her hand away.  
"What the hell do you want me to do?" Yara raised her voice. Lilyanna turned to their direction and trying to listen to what they were talking about.   
"Nothing." Nesera made a face "If you forgive me." she stood up and stormed outside.   
"Is she important for you? At least a bit?" not a minute passed when Lilyanna sat to Nesera's place at the table. Right next to Yara, who just drained her cup.   
"What the fuck do you have to do with it?"   
"She was in love once, and she trusted that man. He promised the world for her. Then he just left, left with a promise, he'll come back. And make her happy... give her everything that she ever dreamed of." Lilyanna started to explain. "Now you want to do the same."  
"I have no other choice." Yara poured more wine into her cup.  
"No. We all serve the Queen and the princess. This is not about us, it is about humanity, but why should she believe you if you don't show her how you really feel for her?"  
"How?" Yara rolled her eyes, she always hated those emotional things. That was not her. She was not raised in this way.   
"You spent the past few months with her. You were next to her, while she almost died. And you still have to ask?" Lilyanna frowned. "Or drink another, and leave her behind. As I see, it works better for you." she stood up and walked away from Yara.

"My favorite bastard." Tormund grabbed Jon and pulled her to the table. They were drinking a lot and laughing. "Maybe that place is not that bad, I've never drunk such a good beer in the north."   
"Guess you've tried a lot" Gendry answered  
"You cannot even imagine." Tormund leaned forward. "Drink another"   
"Vomiting is... " Jon tried to talk   
"Vomiting is what we need right now!" Tormund was loud. He was the loudest in the room. Brienne just rolled her eyes about him.   
"You still love him?" Arya asked her.  
"Who?" Brienne did not understand.  
"Jamie Lannister. Do you still love him?"   
"I... he... "Her cheek went red. "It doesn't matter. He never loved me."   
"I think he did in some way." Daenerys stopped next to them. "May I?"   
Brienne nodded.   
"I learned one thing, you never can really trust a Lannister. Their family ... always be in the first place." Dany continued. "Maybe he could have been saved if he could let go... his feelings for Cersei. But she poisoned his mind. Just as she poisoned mine." she sighed. "She and their brother, Tyrion have a good sense, how to manipulate people around them." her hands were on the cup, but she did not drink in it.   
"Guess, you solved this issue. There are no Lannisters anymore." Brienne drank.  
"If she did not attack King's Landing, I would kill him with my bare hands," Arya added. "Because he would have done anything to protect Cersei. And she had to die."   
Dany gave a soft smile to Arya. Their relationship really improved in the past few months. She never thought any member of Jon's family will be her side someday.   
"I am sorry. For what I've done. I really do. But... I still not sure, I can trust you or not Ser Brienne, but you are still here. That means I guess, you are on our side in this war."  Dany was scanning her face. 

"The Dragon Queen!" Tormund was even louder, and he was laughing. "The love of this bastard life!" he continued and walked to Dany. "You gave him something, that he never expected you know this, right?" he sat next to her, and he leaned awkwardly close.   
"Tormund." Jon tried to control him, but he was huge and drunk. Jon's hand was resting on Tormund's shoulder. Dany glanced at him and shook her head. She smiled at Tormund and tried to understand his words.   
"You." he heavily articulated. "You are his life. Never forget that." he was talking so slowly. "I never saw him smiling and laughing that much." he pointed towards Jon, and Dany was still holding back her laugh. Jon was also smiling and lowered his head. "Give him as many children as much he wants. He deserves it." Tormund continued, and he had no idea he hurts her with his words. He did not want any bad thing. Her smile disappeared for a second, but she tried to act everything is fine. Jon noticed.  
"Tormund I think it is enough."   
"You and him. Everything that the world needs, and give this fucking world a future. I trust you" he was so comical, even he tried to talk so seriously.  Dany tried to avoid her attention about the children's topic and she kept listening to him, while Jon did not move away from her side. 

"What do Daario Naharis doing here? Alone? Outside the loud party?" Lilyanna asked him. She found him outside in the gardens, under the stars.   
"Don't you have to be with your Lord?" he asked back sarcastically.  
"You sounds bitter." she clasped her arms in front of her body. "I thought you'll be happy, the Queen wants you to be by her side."   
"I am." he sighed and raised his eyes to the sky again.  
"You are not sure, you're ever going to see this bright sky again, full of stars?" she raised her eyes to the stars too and smiled. Daario remained in silence and took a deep breath. "You are not such a bad person Daario Naharis. You have a heart." she turned to him, and placed her hand to his chest. "Maybe I condemn you too soon."   
"But you are still a wicked woman," he stated and stared her face.   
"Aren't we all? More or less?" she leaned closer and he felt the warmth of her lips on his. She was teasing her. 

"What do you want?" Nesera opened her door, and Yara was standing there.   
"Can we talk?"   
"I thought you are feeling good at the party." Nesera spread her arms, and let her inside.   
"I did, then you ... left." Yara sighed. "I am fucking bad at this." she was clearly embarrassed and confused.   
"At what?" Nesera rolled her eyes.   
"I raised between men. I ... I went to ports to ports and ... have adventures "she tried to not say it too hurtful. "I've met many women and men and..."  
"I don't want to hear this." Nesera tried to shut her down.  
"But none of them... were like you." Yara continued. "I never wanted to wake up any of them again and again. I never wished to ... spend the rest of my mornings or my nights with them. Until I met you. You brought out feelings from me, that I never knew... I can feel those. I ... not even my father loved me, I never knew what love is. I was ... I always was a soldier, but... not next to you." Yara was honest, and first, in her life, she confessed her true and real feelings, she confessed her weakness and Nesera was looking at her, with tears in her eyes. 


	104. Chapter 104

MEEREN

The moans filled the night. Loud and voluptuous moans. Yara was fingering Nesera and they were kissing so passionately. They wanted to enjoy all the minutes they had left. Just as Daario and Lilyanna. They couldn't even reach a room. He fucked her there, pinned her against the wall in the garden, and panted violently while he was thrusting her with his hard dick. They did not care about anyone can see them. It did not matter, not that night. Maybe that is their last night, last night when they can enjoy sex, or have any pleasure. Their bodies and desires guided them. 

"I thought you are sleeping." Arya found Gendry in the corridor. He barely could stand in his feet. He drank too much. "You better be," she stated, and wanted to walk passed by him, but Gendry took her arm. She stopped.  
"Why are you doing this?" Gendry asked her after a minute.   
"Let me go."   
"No." she felt how he squeezed her. "Not until you tell me why the fuck are you that odious and why are you rejecting me?" he stepped closer.   
"I've told you. I don't feel the same way."  
"That is a fucking lie." Gendry pulled her closer and turned her to his direction. "I know that. I see how you are looking at me. I see how her presence hurts you, I know you, Arya, maybe better than anyone here." he was so different. More outspoken, probably because of the many beers he drank that night.   
"You don't know me. No one knows me." she hissed.  
"Because you are afraid to let anyone know and love you. But I do." he raised his voice. "I love you. Why it is that hard for you? To accept it? Why do you think you have to push me away?" he looked nervous. "Why?"   
"Love just... make us weak."   
"That is a fucking bad excuse." he almost laughed at her, and he leaned above her. She felt how her back touched the wall.   
"You are just a man. Just like every other man. If you want to fuck tonight go find your dear bitch and fuck her." Arya tried to resist.  
"You are jealous, for nothing. You were the one, who pushed me into her arms, but that was never a thing for me. She means nothing for me, and I mean nothing for her. Otherwise, she would not be with Daario in these moments. But I don't care." Gendry was still squeezing her, pinning her to the wall. "I never cared. I only cared about you. I wanted to marry you when I proposed to you in Winterfell, I meant it." he wanted to close this, in a way or another.   
"See, you don't know me. You thought I want to be a lady. A wife of a boring lord. That is not me." Arya shook her head.  
"Have you ever asked me, how I plan my life with you? Or you just decided? Because I don't remember. I never wanted you to be a boring Lords' wife. But I was not good enough to be your lover or your husband before. I was just a blacksmith. I got the rank, the money, the castle... where we could have gone home... after our adventures." he told straight to her face finally. "But you just left me there, and when we got another chance, you just rejected me and avoiding me again and again." the tension was huge between them. Arya loved that firm version of him. "I love you, and I know you love me." he leaned closer.   
"I don't" she avoided looking at him.  
"You do" he grabbed her chin and raised her head. They were looking at the eyes of each other, and Gendry did not hesitate anymore. He kissed her, and Arya put her arms around his neck. They were kissing so ardently and wild in the middle of the corridor.

Jon and Daenerys were walking towards their room. The night went well. They laughed a lot, and everyone had a good time.   
"I am sorry because of Tormund he... sometimes he doesn't know where are the lines," Jon admitted. He was a bit drunk too, he couldn't say no to Tormund and his drink offers.   
"It doesn't matter." Dany smiled. "He is kinda funny. And he kept talking about how good man you are. No one ever praised you that much."   
"I think he likes you too."   
"He adores me." Dany giggled. "And my ability to ride on a beast." she shook her head and giggling but when they turned around in the hallway both remained in silence immediately. Dany grabbed Jon's arms and pulled him back. He couldn't breathe. His sister was almost making out with one of his friends in front of his eyes.  
"Jon" Dany whispered to him and after some more seconds, he finally agreed to walk away with her in another direction. 

"We should... " Arya barely could breathe, between two kisses. "We should go to our rooms"  
"No. Not until you finally confess you love me." Gendry continued with the kisses and she felt she lost. "Do you?" he asked again. "Or you don't? But ... "and he kissed her again. "If you say you don't ... this time, it will be forever." he panted, but when Arya looked into his eyes, she knew. He meant it. That is her last chance. Last chance if she doesn't want to lose him.  
"I love you." she almost moaned to his mouth, and he kissed her again. 

"She is my sister." Jon freaked out when they finally entered their room. "And he is my friend, I ... what the hell they were doing there, in the middle of the hallway." he still couldn't believe to his own eyes, Dany was just smiling at him.   
"Well... it seems the same thing, that you usually do with me in our bedroom." she couldn't take him seriously.   
"That is not funny." Jon turned to her, but when he saw her face and her shining eyes, he couldn't be mad anymore.   
"Jon." Dany walked to him and placed her hand to his arm. "She is not a child anymore. And you ... know about them. You know Gendry has feelings for her, and that is normal."  
"Making out in the middle of the corridor?" he raised his eyebrow and sighed.   
"Maybe we could give it a try." she teased him and smiled, and Jon forgot to breathe. "I am just kidding. But you should see your face." she laughed at him and kissed his lips. "Your sister couldn't choose a better man for herself and you know that too." she caressed his face.   
"Yeah." he sighed. "It is just weird. They grew up so fast."  
"I can imagine what you're gonna do when our daughter starts to meet with some lords or boys." she turned her back at him and started to undressed, but she stopped. "Shouldn't we... check her? Before... we ... "  
"She is sleeping probably, and we better not wake her up. Gilly and Sam take care of her." he walked to her and placed his arms around her from the back. Kissed her neck.   
"This is our last night here," Dany stated quietly. "Tomorrow..." she wanted to continue  
"You better not talk about our plans." Jon stopped her. "Not when she is not around."   
"Do you think Sam is right? Do you think we planned everything and...?" her mind was racing.   
"We have to have hope." Jon smiled. "We can win."   
"And after that?" Dany raised her eyes at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you really want that? Many children? What Tormund said." Dany felt how her cheek went red. That topic was still a bit hurtful for them.   
"I am already the happiest man in the world. With you and our daughter. If the Seven Gods, or Lord of Lights or... whoever wants to give us more children, I am ready for them, but only if you ready for that too." Jon caressed her cheek with his finger.  
"I am ready for everything with you by my side," she answered and he wiped away a hairpin from her face.   
"Now you mention it. We have an important thing to do after we win the war. Something that we should have done .... much earlier."   
Dany frowned and looking at him questioningly.  
"I have to marry my love. I can't let my children be bastards. So I have to marry you." he raised his eyebrow.  
"That is the only reason why you want to marry me?" Dany frowned  
"No. I have several more reasons." he leaned closer. "I want to... kiss those lips until I am able to give kisses." and he did. He gently pressed his lips to her lips.   
"So you want to marry me, because of our daughter, and because I am a good kisser?" Dany was staring at his face. She was teasing him.   
"Not good reasons?" Jons' hands were sliding towards her butt. She bit her lower lip.  
"I thought you may love me, and that is why you want to marry me." she touched his lips with hers.   
"Oh." Jon smiled. "Do you love me?"  
"More than anything in this world."   
"That was a good answer." Jon placed one of his hand to the back of her neck, and pressed his lips to her beautiful full lips. His tongue immediately found hers and he squeezed her butt too. While they were kissing he was walking her towards the table and placed her to it. He almost ripped her clothes off, while she did the same with him. They loved each other, and they were really a team by now. Many months had to pass. More than a year, but they were stronger than ever. Together. Side by side. He pulled down her dress from her upper body and kissing her breasts. She enjoyed it so much. How he bit and lick her nipples.   
"I want you to fuck me here," she whispered to him.   
"Here?"   
"On that table." she grabbed his cock and started to move her hands on it. "Fuck me hard Jon." she almost begged him, and she felt how his fingers found her clit.   
"Damn." he groaned when he felt how wet she is. He took a step closer after he made some thrusts with his fingers, and Dany placed his hard manhood to her entrance and clasped her legs around his waist. With a quick and straight thrust, he sank in her pussy.   
"Oh my Heaven!" Dany immediately let out a loud moan and she dropped several books from the desk. She grabbed the edge of the desk and moved her hips with him. So sync. He held her close by her waist and he was just let his desires and instincts guide him.   
"I love you" he groaned and the clatter of their bodies filled the whole room, only their moans were louder than that. They made for each other, they adored each other, they couldn't imagine their lives without each other. Not anymore.   
"Yes" when she almost reached her climax, she grabbed his back and her nails dug into his skin.   
"Ahhhh." he groaned with a grin on his face and he became fiercer. She was the only one, who can bring out the dragon and the wolf from him at those moments. He was wild a wolf, and they were on fire, like two dragons.   
"Yes, JON! YES!" her nails went deeper in his back and there was a smirk on his face, when she saw in her face, it will be just a minute, and she cum. And he was right. Not even a minute needed. Just a few seconds. "OH MY GOD!" Dany almost screamed, and Jon took a step back at that moment. Lifter her down from the table and turned her. Pressed his naked chest to her naked back, and bit her ear.   
"Lean forward," he whispered to her ear, and she just smiled lustfully and happily granted the request. He trusts her pussy from behind and squeezed her waist with his hands. In and out.   
"JON!" 


	105. Chapter 105

KING'S LANDING

"What happened?" Tyrion entered into Bran's room worriedly. He heard a huge scream, more yell and he had no idea what happened. Podrick was there. He was staring at Bran from the corner of the room and he looked scared. The King was mad and he was throwing things to the fire.   
"My King." Tyrion took some steps closer, but he could have sworn he sees the madness in his eyes, like he was totally lost himself, or something makes him mad and nervous. "Did you see something?" Tyrion swallowed a big one.  
"Find the master."  
"But Samwell... "Tyrion wanted to answer.  
"The Other one!" Bran yelled back. "Ask him, did he finish what I've asked for."   
"May I ask what?" Tyrion tried to remain calm.  
"No. You only have to take care of those damn weapons, we need more. She still has one and she destroyed the whole city with that dragon last time. We have to finish this before she reaches the capital."  
"Daenerys is attacking us?" Tyrion took a deep breath.   
"Send some scorpions to Dragonstone, with an army. They have to arrive there, before them." Bran gave him an order.   
"We don't have enough man, to defend Dragonstone, and the capital too. My King, we should have talked about this in a council. You still have supporters, but... do not make hasty steps." Tyrion tried to convince him  
"I see her plans. I see she is going to sail to Dragonstone with her ships. I see what is she going to do. And if you keep resisting, I promise you'll be the first one, who I offer to that beast for dinner." Bran keeps looking at him, but he did not want to tell to Tyrion, his visions are not clear. There are blind spots in those, and that makes him mad. He wanted to spy on them, wanted to see what is going on, but as the days passed he saw less and less and he did not understand.  
"As you wish." Tyrion bowed with his head.   
"And no one can know about it. Do you understand?" Bran continued, and Tyrion nodded.   
"I want to talk to my sister!" Bran raised his eyes at Podrick. "Take me there." 

MEEREN

When Gendry woke up he was alone in his room. In his bed. Arya was not there, but there was a note next to him. "If we survive, my answer is yes." Gendry smiled. She left again. To save her sister. He was almost sure she will but deep in his heart he hoped... maybe she'll stay with him, and they'll sail Westeros together. But it was Arya. She never followed the rules, she never liked if someone controlled her, but this time it was different. She loved him, he finally pulled the answer out from her and he was sure they'll meet again, soon. 

Daenerys was holding Missandei in her arms. Some Dothraki soldiers followed her, with cages in their hands.   
"Dagon." Missandei cooed.   
"Dagon and Joral." Daenerys looked at her. "One day, you're going to ride in one of them" she whispered to her.   
"I'll have a word in that" Jon stated.   
"She is a Targaryen." Dany smiled at him. "You cannot stop her, doing it."   
"Especially if she has your temper, I know" Jon shook her head with a smile.   
"Everything is ready?" she took a deep breath.   
"Almost." Jon nodded. "Yara and Grey Worm left. With their armies. Bran probably knows about them already. Are you sure it was a good idea to ... send them there?"   
"They know their task." Dany nodded. "They know what they have to do."   
"Your Grace." Lilyanna stopped next to them. "We have a visitor."   
"Who?" Jon and Daenerys looked at each other. Everyone they knew is almost there, with them. On their side, except Tyrion and Sansa.   
"Some more... help." Lilyanna smiled and nodded then showed them to follow her. 

"I don't want you to go there, and I don't want to stay," Gilly told Sam. "I won't just stay here, and do nothing." she almost cried. Their children were playing together in the other part of the room.   
"Gilly you have to stay. Here, with Ser Davos. This is the safest place."  
"You can't fight. You are not a warrior. Stay here, with me!" Gilly squeezed his arms.  
"That is not right." Sam surprised. "I killed a wight and ... I ... fought with them at Winterfell too. I survived." he stammered.   
"You are a great fighter with your mind, and you helped them a lot already. You can't do more. You have a family. Your place is here, next to us, and maybe you find more things about them, their child role and..." Gilly tried everything.  
"And how will I get them to know about those things that I find?" Sam asked her, and his eyes were in tears too. "You know I have to go. And I can't focus on them, on... how to save the world again, if I have to worry about you."   
"You want to leave us here again." Gilly was heartbroken, and Sam's heartbreak for her too.  
"What if Bran attacks us? What if he ... use that you leave. What if..."  
"He won't."

"Look, how big this little girl gets. It's been a long time." Kinvara greeted Daenerys and Jon at the hall.   
"What should we thank you for your visit?" Daenerys surprised.  
"I am expecting a more pleasant welcome." Kinvara smiled at them.  
"I am sorry, I just... " Dany finally smiled back at her. "You surprised us with your... arrival. We did not expect you."   
"She is strong." Kinvara was staring at Missandei. "Powerful. Ice and fire really made a weapon against the darkness together."   
"She is not a weapon. She is our daughter." Jon was a bit distrustful. He did not forget, she was the one who brought back Daenerys to life, but he also remembered Samwell's words about the priestesses. Jon knows, she would do everything to serve her Lord. He remembered also Ser Davos's words... how they easily sacrificed Stannis Baratheon's daughter, for a higher purpose.   
"Accept it or not, she is your greatest weapon in this war. No matter how small she is, or how you love her." Kinvara continued and stepped closer. "Without her, your plan would fail."   
"How do you know about this?" Dany frowned.   
"You still have to learn many things about our power. The Lord showed me... he sent me here, to help, she can hide you, but you need us too. We have to confuse those raven eyes, and my priestesses are powerful, but it won't work without me." she clasped her fingers.   
"You wanna come with us?" Daenerys raised her eyebrow.  
"What we want and what we have to do is two different things." 

KING'S LANDING

"What do you want? Visiting your prisoner?" Sansa made a face when Bran entered her room. He showed Podrick to leave.   
"You should be thankful my dear sister." he started. "If I let you leave you'll be dead tomorrow."   
Sansa shook her head and she did not understand.  
"Daenerys Targaryen is coming for us. She started the war against us. I've told you she will. And now... without the dornish army, we would not have any chance against her."  
"Jon is... there is no way he supports her in this." she shook her head.  
"You still don't learn, my dear sister. Jon Snow is dead. He died at the moment when he killed her. He reborn when Daenerys Targaryen reborn. But not the same man. He is not a Stark anymore, no matter what you think of him. His Stark parts are gone." Bran answered so without any emotions.   
"He is our brother. We .. at least you should try to ... negotiate with him." Sansa answered.  
"You think you are smart, aren't you?" there was a sarcastic smile on his face.   
"Smarter than you it seems." Sansa made a face.   
"See, that is why I have to keep you locked. Because without me, you probably would run to your death immediately." he was playing with his fingers. "Try to have some rest. The wedding will be placed soon. Sooner is better. We have to calm people before they reach our shores." 

MEEREN

"No," Jon hit the table and jumped up. Even Dany shook. She did not expect that kind of reaction from him. She agreed with him, but he was so heavy and short-tempered again. It was strange to see. He was always the calmer, the wiser one... until their daughter was born. Now he knows no joke when it is about Missandei or her.   
"That is the smartest choice," Kinvara answered. "Like it or not"  
"I won't leave my daughter to anyone. She is coming with us." He almost yelled, and Missandei cried out in Dany's arms. She tried to rock her, to soothe her. She doesn't like it when her father was yelling. Jon looked down at her daughter and raised her up from Dany's arms.   
"Sorry." he kissed her face.   
"Papa!" she placed her tiny hands around his neck. "My answer is no." he looked at Kinvara again. "We stay in the original plan."  
"Those people don't have weeks, before the winter strikes. Your ship will arrive to late if it ever arrives. I saw those blue eyes risen from the snow." Kinvara explained  
"Tormund is going to sail there and bring his people to the south. To help us in our war." Dany tried to remain calmer than Jon.   
"You have to fly there, immediately. They don't have weeks. You, Tormund and Jon. And one of us priestess to keep you hidden... all of you have to go there. Because you alone, cannot convince them." Kinvara shook her head. Jon stepped closer ardently, but Dany stood up and stopped him. Placed her hand to his hand, to the hand which was resting on Missandei's back. She raised her eyes at him and looked deeply into his eyes.   
"The King already told you our answer." she started then turned to Kinvara. "We are not going to separate our family." she stood in front of them as a shield. "We go to Westeros according to our original plan." she clasped her fingers.  
"Without me, you won't even be here. Without me, that child won't even exist. Without me, you would have not find each other again, yet you don't trust me. Can I .. at least know the reason?" Kinvara also stood up and stared at them.  
"It is not about trust." Dany kept eye contact with her.   
"You don't have to lie to me. My Queen. I see the truth, do not forget that. And you don't trust me. Neither of you." she stepped closer, and raised her eyes at Jon, then looked back to Daenerys. "What did he tell you?"  
"Who?" Dany shrugged her shoulder.  
"That master. Samwell Tarly. It is because of him, isn't it?" Kinvara raised her eyebrow. "He misunderstood all the signs and he made you believe, we want to sacrifice your daughter to kill the darkness. Am I right?"   
"You have done a lot of horror because of your Lord, it would not be the first time to sacrifice innocent children." Jon hissed, meanwhile he knows he has to remain calm. Missandei was still in his arms. She was his control. Her closeness held him back to do hasty moves or say things that he might regret.   
"Why would I want to sacrifice your children, when she is the great light? The light we all needed? Her blood, a drop of her blood can kill the darkness. Why would I kill her? She is our hope for the future " Kinvara tried to make them believe. Dany swallowed, then glanced at Jon. He could not be persuaded, even if her words uncertain Daenerys a bit. Jon looked sure in his final choice.  
"We already told you what we are going to do. Now the only question do you support us in this choice, or not?" Dany turned back to Kinvara.  
"With this decision, you are sending thousands to death. I hope you know that." Kinvara seemed angry "Congratulations Jon Snow, you became a dragon. But are you sure is it good for everyone?" she stared at his face  
"It is good for my family, and that is all that matters," Jon answered to her. 


	106. Chapter 106

MEEREN

Jon left Kinvara and Daenerys in the room with Missandei in his arms. He did not want to continue that talk. Dany walked around. In silence. Alone. She needed time to think through everything that the Red Priestess told them. No matter how she wanted to not be interested in the things she said to them... about how many people are in danger in the North, How many will die, if they won't go there. Can it be true? She heard voices from Sam's room, and that moment she realized she wants some answers, and maybe there is someone who can give her. She knocked cautiously and opened the door more. She felt the tension between them, and Gilly could easily kill her with her eyes. She frowned, but she has no time to worry about it, she has more important things to worry about.   
"My Queen." it was hard for Gilly to say those words. It was clear.   
"I did not want to interrupt." Dany hesitated. "Everything is ... fine?" she tried to be kind.  
"Of course everything is ready for our..." Sam started to answer.  
"Why do you tear him apart from his family?" Gilly interrupted his words. "What kind of Queen are you? Easily sacrifice others for your family safety?" she did not hide her opinion and Dany glanced at Samwell. She did not really understand.   
"I care about your family safety." Dany tried to remain calm and kind.  
"That is why you ordered him to go with you and ordered him to leave us? For our safety?" Gilly made a face. Dany frowned, she did not do anything like this. So Samwell told her... he has to leave because she ordered him. Everyone refers to her when it is hard to tell a decision to their loved ones, and she kinda had enough of it. She does nothing else, just trying to protect those people. Sam gave her a begging look, and she rolled her eyes barely noticeable.  
"He is not a soldier. He is not a hero. He is not Jon. What can he do for you in the war?" Gilly was clearly freaked out. Dany lowered her head and crossed her fingers.   
"Forgive her, she did not get a formal education and... "Sam tried to save the situation. He couldn't expect from Daenerys that she helps him out from this situation, and he was ready for another fight with Gilly, because of his lies.   
"I need Samwell in this war. Not in the battlefront, but we need his knowledge and mind. He will travel back to the Citadel, where you can't follow him. Neither your family." Dany sighed and started. Sam's mouth falls open. "I still did not give up to... save Bran Stark, if he is still there. We still have no exact answers about how my daughter can win this war. Sam is the key to get those answers, and that is why I cannot let him stay here." she took a deep breath. "He won't be in danger, he doesn't have to fight, but we need his mind, his brain and all the knowledge he has." Dany looked into Gilly's eyes "And for you, it is the safest place in this world. Ser Davos is going to stay here, and the Red Priestesses are here too, to help. Here, you can be hidden. Here, you are in save, and while you are going to be here, Samwell can help us to win this war, to create a better world for every one of us." Dany hoped her words were clear. She glanced at Sam again, and he formed a "thank you" with his lips. "Of course, if you want to come with us, risk your and your children life, I can't stand in your way, but what do you know, which situation would be more helpful for Samwell?" Dany asked the right question, and Gilly did not have a proper answer. She did not have any excuses for the things she said to her. 

"It was a wise decision." Sam broke the silence. "And I am ready to leave. Even if it is hard." he took Gilly's hand.   
"Before we are leaving." Dany finally could talk about the things why she was there. "I need some help. I have some questions."  
"In what?" Sam took a step closer.  
"Not from you." She turned to Gilly. "You were in the North. With the wildings. You were there with Tormund. Right?"  
"Yes." Gilly glanced at Sam, she was confused.  
"Tell me what did you see there." Dany stepped closer and stared at her face. "Everything that makes you think that the Night King is alive. Or returned. Everything that points out the deads are coming. Again." she was so confident. She wanted those answers. She wanted to know the truth from someone who was there, not someone who see things in the flames. 

"You couldn't convince him, right?" Lilyanna found Kinvara at a column. She was looking at Jon Snow and his daughter. They were in the garden, just as a normal father and daughter.   
"I thought it will be good for him if he finally became a dragon, but I did not expect him to forget he also has to be the shield that protects the livings," she answered but did not take her eyes off of them.   
"You can't blame him, because he wants to protect his family." Lilyanna stopped next to Kinvara. "Even since I am here, they went through many things. Many horrible and hard things. They lost a child. It is understandable why he protects the other one that much."   
"We all lose if he is selfish and stubborn. They'll never have a normal life. Him, Daenerys neither that child. They were born to be saviors. They were born to fight. You can't run away from your destiny, it will find you, again and again. You only can make it harder to happen, but in the end it will happen." Kinvara answered. "It is enough to take you for an example. You wanted to leave us. Yet you are here because that is your destiny. That is where you belong. The Lord has bigger plans for you too, than just be a normal girl somewhere in the desert."  
"I am not sure, what I can do for them." Lilyanna lowered her head.   
"Help me to convince them." Kinvara turned to Lilyanna. "Help me to convince them they are the last hopes for the people. They have to rule, no matter how idiot decisions he wants to make and they have to go to the North. Now."  
"You are talking about your King" Dany stepped closer to them. She heard some words, but not the whole conversation. They both turned to her and bowed with their heads.   
"Forgive me your Grace, but he is not our King. We chose to serve you as our Queen." Kinvara smiled a bit, but Dany's face was serious, and she walked closer to them.   
"He is the father of my daughter. He is my love, and even if it is not official right now, he is going to be my husband, so he is your King, and he did more for the livings than anyone ever." she stood so close to Kinvara. Face to face.   
"This is true. He even killed you." Kinvara raised her eyebrow.   
"I won't leave my daughter behind, with you. Neither of you." she glanced at Lilyanna then looked at Kinvara again. "But those things that you've said about the North... "Dany lowered her head. "seem real. The signs were already there, weeks ago."   
"I understand why you don't trust anyone, but without trust, you'll lose at the end, and maybe this time, I can't bring any of you back to life."  
Dany did not say anything, she just raised her eyes at Jon and Missandei. 

Jon wanted to enjoy their last moments. With his daughter. In peace. He knew at the moment when they'll get into that boat the war is going to start, and there is no turning back. He was staring at his daughter, that beautiful small girl, with silver hair and dark - brown eyes. Her features... were so similar to Dany's. He can't help himself just smile about it. She was giggling, and slowly but she can take some steps alone.   
"Wish we can just stay here, not caring about anything," he whispered. "At first I found this place weird, too hot. To dry. Compared to the North of course, but that country is much colorful and warmer." he explained his feeling to Missandei. "I hope sometime I can show you the North. Where I grew up. And Ghost." a small smile appeared on his face when he was talking about his dire wolf. His friend. His loyal companion, who was there next to him, even those hard times, when he was banished the North by his brother, and his family. "I think you would like him. Big, enormous wolf, but when he is with me, he is just a faithful dog, soft white fur." he tore a flower.   
"I guess, you are not preparing for leaving." Dany stepped next to him and placed her hands around his arm. There was a soft smile on his face, and he gave a kiss to her forehead.   
"Missandei! Careful!" Dany warned her daughter when she started to walk too fast and a minute later she falls.   
"Let her learn it, by her own experience." Jon glanced at her. "We learned it that way too."   
"Nobody cared about me. I want to care about her." Dany sighed. "I want to give her everything that I did not have. A loving family." she released Jon's arm.   
"And that is why I want us to stay together."  
"Sometimes what we want, is not what we have to do," Daenerys remembered Kinvara's words and she was still looking at her daughter. Jon frowned, and he turned to her, with his body too.  
"What does that mean?" he shook his head.  
"Just take care of her, promise me." Dany raised her eyes at him.   
"What are you talking about?" Jon placed his hand to her cheek.   
"Your ship will leave in an hour. The dragons and Missandei are going to Westeros with you. As we planned." Dany tried to hold her tears back. "Everything is ready, and the plan is the same."  
"Except you are not coming with us." he took a step back from her. 

"No, I won't," she admitted. "I'm flying to the North. With Tormund and with Nesera, probably. I need her to hid us, and I need Tormund to convince those people to leave. To the south, as soon as possible." she explained, and she saw in his face, he doesn't like her idea. He was almost mad at her. His eyes betrayed him. When he was angry or mad, his eyes were darker.   
"No."  
"I have to." Dany placed her hand to his shoulder. "One of us, have to, and..."  
"No. None of us have to. Not because she saw some things in the flames. Dany." he shook his head.  
"No. But... Because Tormund and Gilly saw some things in the North with their own eyes." she looked into his eyes. "You know they did, and Gilly .... she told me that the winter was crueler and colder day by day. The fog stuffed everything, and she saw how the animals were wandering to the south. Jon you know it is true. You know we have to help them." she took a deep breath.  
"Then I'll go. Not you. I..."  
"You can't. Drogon brought you here, but you are not his rider. He would never let you ride on him and control him. Not as his rider." Dany sighed. "Only I can go."  
"I am going with you." Jon doesn't want to let her go.  
"No." she shook her head and smiled at him, then turned to MIssandei. She was sitting among the flowers and she sneezed one then giggled. "You have to protect her. I can't trust anyone else, just you. And you are the only one who can protect her." she took a deep breath.  
"What happened with the woman who told me, she doesn't want to save anyone anymore just her family?" Jon was staring at her face.  
"Maybe you were right, and ... that woman can't live with the thought... she let many people die, meanwhile she could have saved them." she smiled a bit at him. "And neither do you." 


	107. Chapter 107

MEEREN

"So all humanity has disappeared from you, My King? Or you willing to accept what you have to do?" Kinvara asked him with a satisfied smile on her face. Dany felt some sarcasm in her tone when she called him as her King. Jon clearly hated the idea, he doesn't agree, he doesn't want to let Dany go there, but deep in his heart he knows, they have to do this. Tormund would never forgive him if he does nothing, meanwhile, he could save his people. Innocent people, mothers, children... fathers, young people and old. Vulnerable to the cold, and who knows what things are coming for them. There was no other way. They can't reach the shores of the North with ships. The only way to get there in time is on Drogon's back. He had to accept it.   
"Jon Snow is going to Dragonstone. With our daughter. As we planned. On a ship." Daenerys answered confidently.   
"I thought..." Kinvara frowned.  
"I will fly to the North with Tormund and help those people." Dany stopped her. "We're going to do this in this way, or we are not going to help those people, no matter how .. what is going to happen." she lowered her head. "No matter what you saw in those flames."  
Kinvara answered with a nod.   
"And we need Nesera to come with us. To keep us hidden from those raven eyes. It is better if ... the raven doesn't know where are we. I don't need surprises." Dany told her, and she felt how uncertain and angry Jon is, because of this plan. Last time when he let her go somewhere alone she lost their child, but this is different. She knows exactly where is she going and Tormund will be there and Nesera. They just have to empty the North, before it is too late.   
"Nesera is not going with you." Kinvara raised her eyes at Dany.   
"I am your Queen. I thought you and your Lord support me, and now you refuse my request?" Daenerys took a step closer to the Red Priestess.  
"Nesera's patch is different. She has to stay with the child. That is what our Lord commands her. That is her task. She needs to stay with Missandei." Kinvara answered with a smooth face.  
"I thought you want to take care of my daughter's safety, but fine then. So I assume, you are the one who is coming with us, on dragon's back." Dany stated.   
"I will go to Westeros, but not the way you mentioned. Not with Jon Snow, and neither on dragon's back." Kinvara was so calm. Annoyingly calm.  
"Are you afraid?" Jon made a face and stepped closer too. "You send us to war, but you are not coming with us. How comfortable." he was talking in a so ironic way. Dany did not want a debate or any arguments. She glanced at Jon, but he did not care about it.   
"I am afraid. All of us should be afraid. That is the only way, how we can win. We need fear. It holds us back from things which we should hastily do." she was staring at Jon's face. "But you could talk about it, right? Doing things hastily." Kinvara turned away from him. "I am going to Westeros, but I need to give you more help, from here, before I leave."   
"Dany." Jon took Dany's hand and she wanted to answer. She opened her mouth.  
"Now, you're going to ask her, to not trust us." Kinvara looked at them above her shoulder. "We are the only one who you can trust Jon Snow. We all want to save your daughter. We all want the light to rule, not the darkness."

"That is why you want her to leave without help? " Jon hissed. "Because you care about her safety? A very strange way, don't you think?"  
"I did not say, she'll go there alone, without help. Lilyanna is going with her." Kinvara looked at Lilyanna and she surprised. Her mouth falls open.   
"No." Dany shook her head and now she was nervous too. She trusted Nesera, only Nesera, she proved her loyalty, and she was there the whole time long. With them.   
"Excuse me, but I neither think it is a good idea." Lilyanna stepped closer to Kinvara, and she felt how her heart beating faster.   
"Follow your destiny. That is your patch. That is why you found the way back to us." Kinvara gave her a smile.  
"I am not going anywhere with her," Dany repeated.   
"Why? Because she slept with your captain?" Kinvara made a face, and suddenly an awkward silence followed her sentence. Dany had no idea about it, and Lilyanna knows that. She lowered her head and avoided to look at them. Jon waited. Waited for any reaction from Daenerys, but she was speechless. She was surprised. "Every woman ends up in his bed, sooner or later, why it surprises you?" Kinvara raised her eyebrow. Jon felt how he gets jealous again. He thought that Daario thing is over, but he doesn't understand why Dany looked confused when Kinvara mentioned that thing.   
"It is not ... her sister tried to kill me. I never trusted her." Dany tried to save the situation, and by the way, that was the truth. "And I never will."  
"You better try, because she is the one who can keep you hidden from the raven eyes, not me neither Nesera. She has the power to do it. Without chanting magic spells, surrounded by candles... continuously. Which she could not do on a dragon's back." Kinvara spread her arms. Dany could kill Lilyanna with her eyes. She never really liked her. She always had doubts about her, and that truth, that she just got to know, did not change her opinion about her.   
"Lilyanna, Take an oath, here in front of us, you'll keep the Queen save."  
"Anything that our Lord wants from me." Lilyanna nodded, but she can't stand Dany's look. "If you forgive me... "She took some steps backward. "I... go... and ... prepare for the travel." she stared the ground continuously then she just turned away and leave them.   
"Wish you good fortune, my Queen." Kinvara turned to Dany. "When the time has come, we'll meet in Westeros." she bowed and she left them with slow, graceful steps. 

"We should inform Tormund about our leaving." Dany needed some seconds when she finally came to mind. "Not sure he'll be happy about it," she added and she wanted to leave but Jon just stood in one place.  
"Does it bother you?" he asked the first question that came to his mind.   
"What?" Dany turned back to him and shook her head.   
"When she mentioned Daario and Lilyanna. You looked confused... angry" he was gloomy and quiet.  
"It surprised me, that is all." Dany rolled her eyes. "Do not start this. Again. I thought we are over it" she added then wanted to leave again.   
"I thought that too," Jon stated.  
"Then do not overthink it." she turned back to him ardently. "I don't need this meanwhile we are heading to a huge war." she raised her voice and Jon stepped to her. He grabbed her arms and looked deep into her eyes.  
"How would you feel yourself in my place? If one of my lovers will be here, around us all the time. I know you, it would drive you crazy, so do not judge me because of my feelings." he stared at her face.  
"Yes, it bothers me. That is what you wanted to hear?" Dany wanted to be honest. "But not because of what you think." she was straight and she kept eye contact with Jon.   
"Then why? Why do you even care?" He made a face and let her arm go.  
"Because I don't trust her, and I don't want her to turn people against us." she lowered her voice. "And as we both know, Daario is easily guided by his... co... heart." she wanted to say cock, but she corrected herself. That would be too harsh for Jon.   
"I think you judge it badly." Jon sighed and frowned.  
"Daario?"  
"Not him. Lilyanna. I think you judge her badly. I don't think she wants to hurt us. She is just... different. Special, with strange attitude." he made a face. "But since she is here, she tried many things to prove she is loyal to us, to you. But... you did not really want to give her any chance."   
"Well I guess, there is no other option for me now." Dany rolled her eyes. "Just to... trust her."   
"But keep your eyes open." he placed his hand to her cheek.  
"You really changed." Dany raised her eyes at Jon.   
"I think we both changed. There was no other option for us. Or we would have choked each other." he smiled a bit and covered her cheek with his other palm.   
"I thought about it many times," Dany admitted with a smile.  
"Believe me... So do I." he grimaced and leaned closer to her. After some seconds, their lips pressed to the other, and they kissed each other so softly. Jon placed his forehead to hers and caressed her face with his finger.  
"I'll inform Tormund about the new plans. I guess it is better if he hears it from me." Jon told her and kissed her lips again. He still had no idea how he'll handle this. Let her go. Alone. To the other side of the world. They have no idea what awaits them there... even though they didn't know what is waiting for them at Dragonstone either. He just didn't feel it right. To separate... he had a bad feeling about it, but he had to accept there is no other way. 

Almost an hour passed, and everyone was ready to sail out. Everyone was around the shores. Except ... Jon. Dany was standing there, with Missandei in her arms. She wanted to spend the last minutes with her.   
"My Queen, I should... take her to the deck." Nesera stopped next to them.   
"Just a minute." Dany sighed and kissed Missandei's head.   
"Mama" she mumbled and stared her mother's face with her huge dark-brown, round eyes.   
"Your mama has to leave now, but... " she grabbed her tiny hands "But your father will take care of you. Be loud and willful. Sometimes it is difficult for him to understand, what do we need." she tried to joke with her. That was the best thing that she could do to hold back her tears.   
"But sooner or later he'll understand." Jon arrived there and stated. She turned to him with MIssandei. He slowly stepped closer and hugged both of them.   
"I don't want to leave you alone." he barely could speak, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "If something is going to happen with you..." he continued meanwhile he was squeezing them so close.  
"Everything is gonna be okay, and... "she sniffled "and we'll meet there. In Dragonstone. Soon." she placed her hand to his face. She wanted to remember every detail of it. If ... anything bad happens with her, or with them. She broke eye contact and looked to Missandei.   
"Mama. Mama!" she repeated and Dany hugged her close to her chest once more. "Take care of your father darling." she tried to smile and gave a last kiss to her face, then turned to Nesera. She understood, Dany did not say any other word. She took the baby from Dany's hand, and walked with her to the boat.   
"The time has come." she turned back to Jon, but he did not answer. He just grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her as his life depends on it. That was the truth. His life depends on Dany because he knew... if he loses her again, he will not be able to survive this loss.   
"I love you" he whispered to her mouth and they kissed again.  
"I love you too." her voice fell. She knew she has to let him go, but that was too hard. She worried too, she had a bad feeling about this separation too, but ... what kind of rulers they would be if they let their people die? What kind of rulers they would be if they are not going there to save them when they knew they are in danger. Jon gave a last kiss to her lips and then he turned away and boarded to the ship. Quickly. He knew if he hesitates for another moment, he is not going anywhere... not without her. 


	108. Chapter 108

SOMEWHERE BEYOND THE WALL

"Fuck I hate that dragon-riding thing. All inches of my body hurts." Tormund growling when they finally landed at the North. It was cold and snow ... covered everything, everywhere. Dany could see her breath. She looked at Lilyanna, who knelt down and she was muttering some spell. Maybe she was really wrong about her. She really looked like... she wanted to help, but she still had doubts. She cannot forget how her sister kidnapped her, she wanted to kill her, and they wanted to bring her daughter to Bran. Missandei... her heart started to beat faster when she thought about her. She hoped she is in safe with her father. She wanted to be with them. She should have stayed with them on that boat, but... her duty, their duty interjected. The thing they wanted to do, is not the same, what they had to do. She started to take steps in the snow, and she smiled a bit when she saw how Tormund patting Drogon's side and the huge beast turned his big head to him.   
"Easy boy" Tormund took a step back immediately and Dany just giggling about them, then when she turned to another direction her smile froze.   
"Tormund." She tried to warn him quietly. A huge army of the northerners was facing them. Armed. Huge arrows, huge swords. It was strange. Maybe they got some weapons from the King. That would explain that. Tormund tried to jump next to Daenerys but the snow slowed him down.   
"Wait." he tried to warn the people. "wait"  
"That is her." some started to whisper in the crowd. "The mad Queen." another continued. "She set King's Landing on fire. She killed innocents." Dany heard the voices. "She wants to kill us." she tried to remain calm, but she was afraid. "She should be dead."  Some of those people started to walk closer to her, with their weapons, and the next moment Drogon roared next to her. Loudly.   
"No." she yelled with the huge animal. "Do not hurt them" she ordered the beast.   
"Wait." Tormund finally stood in front of Daenerys. He was standing between them.  "Do not hurt her. She is not a threat to you. She came here to help." 

SOMEWHERE AT THE NARROW SEA

"Do we know something about the Greyjoys and the unsullied?" Jon asked Samwell on the board.  
"Nothing. Since we can't use ravens, it is quite hard to send pieces of information." he sighed.   
"So I guess there is no information from the north either." Jon almost hit the railing. "I should not let her leave alone.   
"Jon. She did what she has to do. You would have done the same." Sam tried to calm him down.  
"But I couldn't. I should have been the one who goes there. But I let my dragon die so I am useless." he blamed himself.   
"You are not useless. And that was... not your fault." Sam placed his hand to his shoulder. "She... has entrusted to you... her most precious treasure. Your most precious treasure. Without you, she could not have gone to help others." Sam was talking from his heart but it did not comfort Jon. He had a very bad feeling, and he wanted to be there. In the North. With Daenerys.   
"My Lord." Nesera stepped to them. "The princess is awake and looking for her parents."  
"See." Sam smiled. "You are exactly where you have to be." 

SOMEWHERE BEYOND THE WALL

"She is dangerous" A man yelled with Tormund. They were sitting in a tent and Tormund tried to convince them to change their minds. Dany was standing outside but she could hear everything they were talking about.   
"She came here, risked her life, and want to help you. We have to leave. We have to leave for the south, as soon as possible." Tormund stood up.  
"Why? To be in the cities which she'll burn again?" the man was sarcastic. Dany took a deep breath, she wanted to have a word with them, but she tried to hold herself back.   
"She is not the same woman, and we were not there. None of us were there when she did... the thing that we think she did. Those things that people say about her. Maybe those things are all fake."  
"Bullshit" the man answered, and that moment Tormund grabbed him by his neck and pushed him to the ground. For the noise, Dany also entered into the tent, and her mouth falls open.   
"You are going to die, idiot!" he yelled with him. "The Night King and all the army of the dead is coming for us. Again. We have to leave. All of us, have to leave!"   
"Tormund." Dany stepped closer and placed her hand to his shoulder. She pulled him back. Tormund raised his eyes on her and she shook her head. "We are here to help them," Dany added and looked around.  
"There are some idiots who are helpless." He hissed and straightened. Stood right next to the Queen. "If any on you try to hurt her that will be the end of your days." He turned his back at them a Dany smiled a bit under her nose. The fact he stood next to her, he supported her... she would have never thought that, and she knew he only did it because of Jon but it did not matter what was the reason. She and Jon together were capable to do things... to achieve things that they could have never achieved alone. Together they could make the world unite. The north, the east, the west... only the south left. 

"I am here because Jon Snow couldn't come. I am here because we want to save you from a horrible thing again" Daenerys took a deep breath. "The weather should have changed already but winter is still here. You know it is not how it should have been. You know something is not right. You feel it. If you don't trust me, trust him." She pointed to Tormund "and in Jon Snow who you'd chose to lead you." Deep in her heart, she worried and afraid but no one can see it on her face. "We have to go to the south as soon as we can, or we're all going to die."   
"It is nonsense. We were there. We saw how all those dead people fell to the ground. We saw when they died." The same man stood up and took a step towards Dany. Tormund wanted to step between them but she stopped him. Glanced at him then turned to the man again.  
"If you want to die just stay here. You are not my people. Do you think I would be here if the enemies were not real? Why should I care? You were against me since the first moment. All of the North. You doubted me when I first came here to save you and look at you. You are all alive. Thanks to me and my army and my dragons. I thought the north remembers but it seems it is not true anymore.' Dany told straight to his face and the man remained speechless.  
"You are all going to die.' Lilyanna stepped inside and that moment the fire in the center exploded and all eyes stuck on it. They saw many blue eyes in the fire and it became white like snow for a moment, then changed to a bloody red in the next.   
"Witch." The free folks started to whisper.   
"Stay and die, or leave and help us to defeat the southern threat. That is the only way for you to survive. To not lose your home. To bring the spring again." Lilyanna continued.  
"Don't you see? She does not even know what is she talking about." The man laughed at her. "Southern threat. A moment earlier you've told us the army of the dead and now the southern threat." He continued laughing sarcastically then his eyes stopped on the flames and his face changed. There was a smirk on Lilyanna's face.   
"You only can survive if you follow her. And her daughter will be the one who brings the dreams of spring again." Lilyanna continued and that moment Dany gave her an angry look. 

"You should keep your mouth." Daenerys was upset while they were walking towards her tent after that talk with the northerners.   
"I had to make them understand," Lilyanna explained.  
"No. You should keep your mouth about my daughter." She turned to the red woman and she was angry. "You risk my daughter's life. I don't want people to know about her." Dany was almost yelling with her.  
"I was just telling the truth." Lilyanna frowned. "And it worked."  
"I promise if you tell a word about my daughter to anyone again I won't hesitate to give you as a main meal for my dragon." Dany threatened her then she turned to leave but both of them frozen. The huge, white wolf was standing right in front of them. His eyes were red. He was not growling, just staring at them.  
"Your Grace." Lilyanna clearly got scared of this white, furry animal. Dany took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. "Your Grace!" Lilyanna's voice trembled.  
"He won't hurt me." Dany remained calm and took another step. "He is Ghost. Jon's ... friend." she tried to find the right word because she knew Ghost is not just an animal. He meant the same for Jon, as Drogon for her.   
"Have you met him earlier?"  
"I would not say that. Last time when I was here... we ... I had not a warm welcome and Jon did not have time or any chance to introduce us." she was staring the wolves face. Her voice was so soft.  
"Then we better go. It ... I don't think... " Lilyanna still worried about the best.  
"Just close your mouth, already." Dany glanced at her and shut her down, then knelt down in front of Ghost and stretched her arms towards the animal, but did not touch him. Ghost sniffled to the air, then he stepped closer and she felt how he was sniffling her palm, and then Ghost placed his head to her hand, and Dany started to smile. "Good boy." she finally could stroke him, and Ghost licked her face. Dany almost fell to the snow and she was laughing. Tormund arrived at that moment.   
"He is a very clever beast," Tormund mentioned.   
"And huge." Lilyanna still kept her eyes on the wolf, who did not move away from Daenerys.   
"You came here on a dragon's back and that animal is huge for you?" Tormund laughed at her then stepped closer to Dany and Ghost and crouched. The grown dog shaking his tail and licked his face too. "I've missed you, buddy," Tormund told him.  
"Jon misses him too," Dany stated and she was still petting him. 

SOMEWHERE AT THE NARROW SEA

It was almost midnight and Jon was holding Missandei in his arms. In the past few days, while they were on that boat, he spent most of his time with his daughter. His daughter, who reminded him so much of her mother. He was singing for her.  
"More" Missandei told him and she was continuously giggling. Jon envied her. She had no idea how much danger she is in, and he hoped she never had to find it out. When she could grasp it the war has to be over already. There was no other option.   
"Sleep Princess." Jon smiled and caressed her little cheek.  
"Mama?" her eyes told more than her words. She missed her mother, just like Jon. He missed her too. Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and that moment he felt something. He could have sworn he felt her scent. He opened his eyes and looked around, but that was nonsense. She can't be there. He lowered his head and smiled at Missandei then closed his eyes again, and he felt it again. He even felt her touch. How her gentle and soft hands went through his hair. He opened his eyes and the feelings disappeared again. He frowned, he did not understand.  
"Papa." Missandei was staring at his face, looking at him questioningly.   
"Mama is alright. Everything is fine and she'll come back soon," he told to his daughter and kissed her face.

SOMEWHERE BEYOND THE WALL

At those moments Daenerys was laying on a berth and Ghost lay beside her. She was scratching the top of his head, and somehow since Ghost was there next to her, she felt everything is alright with Jon. She closed her eyes, fall asleep and in her dreams, she was with her family. 


	109. Chapter 109

SOMEWHERE AT THE NARROW SEA

Jon was staring at her. Her unique beauty. She was sleeping and breathing so calmly. Her hair covered half of her face. He gently swipes that lock away, he did not want to wake her up, but at the moment he touched her cheek she slowly opened her eyes.   
"Jon," Dany whispered his name.  
"How did you get here?" Jon frowned  
"What do you mean?" Dany sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
"When did you come back?" Jon caressed her face, then her arms. He knew there is something wrong, he knew she should not be there. The feeling grows in him more and more.   
"I've been here with you all the time long." Dany smiled. "I would never leave you"  
"What about the North?" Jon was still looking at her face and he asked so confusedly.  
"Where is she?" Dany asked back.   
"Who?"  
"Our daughter. Where is she?"   
Jon looked around and he had no idea, no matter how hard he tried to think.   
"You took care of her, right? As I asked." Dany asked him. "Jon?" 

The next moment he opened his eyes, and he was sweating. He swiped the drops from his forehead then he looked around. It was a dream. It seemed so real, but of course, she was not there. She couldn't be there... she went to the North, to take care of the people, who he should have taken care of. Suddenly he thought back about her words "Our daughter, where is she?" he jumped up from the bed, and looked to the cradle, but Missandei was not there. He started searching for his shirt, but the door opened, and Nesera stepped inside, with his daughter in her arms.   
"Good morning." she lowered her eyes when she saw he is half-naked. No matter that she is with Yara by now, she did not lose totally her interest in men. And Jon looked damn good. His body was perfect, every woman would be embarrassed near him.   
"I was worried," Jon stated and pulled his shirt down on his body.  
"I fed her. I did not want to wake you up. As I saw, you finally had some good sleep." Nesera smiled at him and placed Missandei to the cradle, and gave her a tiny toy.   
"Yeah, yeah I... " Jon sighed and sat back to the bed.  
"You slept next to her." she looked at Missandei again" She was with you in the bed, when I came here last night, to check everything is alright. It may not be... it could have gone wrong. If you overlie her or whatever." Nesera tried to explain, meanwhile she did not want to hurt his feelings. He was... in a way or another, her King. "I put her back to the cradle, and you did not wake up. That is why I think you slept well. Good dreams?"   
"I was with her. Daenerys." he was staring at the floor.   
"You'll be together again soon."  
"It was... so real. I felt her scent, I... touched her. Last night, when I closed my eyes, I felt her." he tried to explain "I know it sounds ridiculous." he sighed and stood up. "But I was calm, and I knew everything is alright with her." he smiled at Missandei and gave her his hand. She squeezed his finger. "Maybe it was only my imagination"   
"Maybe." Nesera shrugged her shoulders. "Or maybe your connection is stronger than you thought."  
"No, it was different, than before." Jon shook his head. "It was like... Is it possible that..." he started, then he remained in silence.  
"I thought you already learned that... everything is possible in this world. She is a living example of it." Nesera smiled.   
"Is it possible, that I can feel her through my dire wolf, Ghost?" Jon continued after some more break. "You know what... Nevermind." He sighed and raised up Missandei from the cradle.   
"Have you ever done it?" Nesera frowned.   
"Done what?"  
"Did it happen with you earlier? Seeing things, feeling things through him?"   
"I don't know. Maybe. When I was in the Night's Watch sometimes I had dreams, and it was like... I was in the forest, and when Ghost was lost... one night I saw cage grids, and ..."  
"So you warg into your direwolf but you did not even know about it," Nesera stated so naturally.  
"What? No... I ... did not have those kinds of abilities." Jon shook his head.  
"You are able to do a lot of things, that you never thought you would do," Nesera told him and caressed Missandei's back. "Why this would be an exception?"

SOMEWHERE BEYOND THE WALL

"Your Grace" Lilyanna greeted Daenerys when she comes out from her tent.   
"As I see, the northerners finally decided to leave to the south." She looked around and she felt a bit relaxed. Everyone was packing, and she spotted Tormund walking between them. Helping them. Dany knew, sooner they leave to the South, sooner she can go back to her lover, and to her daughter. "When we can leave?"  
"Tomorrow." Tormund stepped next to her "I'm thankful, you saved my people."  
"Jon would have done the same. I am here because he would have not arrived here on time." Dany stated.  
"But you are here," Tormund stated then he saw how two men walked passed by them, and they gave a weird look to Daenerys. They were still afraid of her. "Do not hate or blame them. They know nothing, just gossips that reach here from the south. The northern people love to tell stories, and not exactly in a way, it happened." he admitted.  
"Although, it would only be a gossip." Dany sighed and tried to smile. "ahm. There is no chance to leave tonight?" she tried to change the topic  
"It is not safe to leave at night."   
"It is not safe to stay here, any longer either. We have no idea where is the Night King, and we don't know..." she explained, then she heard how Drogon was roaring. She stopped and turn to his direction. "How far you can hide me from Bran?" she turned to Lilyanna.  
"I have to stay close, the power of the Three-Eyed Raven is unique and powerful, it is not even sure you are still hidden from his eyes." Lilyanna frowned. She did not understand what is she wanting.   
"Then you are coming with me." Dany nodded.  
"Where?"   
"We're going to check, do we have time till tomorrow morning, or not." Dany turned to Drogon, but Tormund grabbed her arm, just as Jon usually does. Daenerys remained speechless. She did not get used to that, people just touch her that easily. Without her permission.   
"I can't let you do this." Tormund shook his head. "I'd rather try to hurry things up. The loading."   
"You can't tell me what to do." Dany tried to be patient.  
"I swore him, I protect you at the cost of my life," Tormund added, and he finally let her arm go.   
"And I swore myself, that I won't let you or your people die." Dany stepped closer and stared at his face. "That is our best chance. I fly there with Drogon, just to see, how close they are, then we fly back here. What if they attack us at night because we are supposing they are not that close. Meanwhile, we can be sure." Daenerys raised her eyebrow.  
"She is right." Lilyanna stood next to Dany, and finally, she gave a small smile to the Red Priestess. "And we'll be safe. On Drogon's back."

The wind was storming, and Dany felt how it is getting colder meter by meter, how they were heading towards the north. It was snowing heavily and she barely could see anything. Dany spotted some land, at a top of a mountain and she landed there with Drogon. He also hated the cold, he was roaring loudly. Daenerys tried to calm him down.   
"Drogon. Please. Be quiet. We don't need attention." She caressed his face. "Drogon!"  
"My Queen." Liliyanna spotted something a bit further, and she tried to see it better. She took a step forward, and she slipped a bit, she almost fell down from the hill but Daenerys grabbed her arm and keep her. They were looking at each other, and then Dany turned to the direction, where Lilyanna pointed a moment earlier. That moment he realized it is true. The Night King is really alive. He was riding through the pass, but only a few white walkers were around him. That was weird. There was no trace of any army, maybe there was no living creature in the north. At least those were good news.   
"Your Grace." Liliyanna's voice was trembling. She heard stories about those creatures but seeing those with her own eyes was different. She felt pressure on her chest. The cold went through her veins and she felt how hard the breathing for her. It got colder, and the snowing stopped suddenly, in a so unnatural way, but the cold... penetrated to their bones. Drogon started moving, he was nervous. Maybe he remembered. He remembered what happened in the North with his brother. From nowhere, some birds flew through them. Many. Many black birds. Drogon suddenly roared loudly, and Dany turned to him, with fear in her eyes. Then she turned back to the direction where she saw the deads. The Night King raised his eyes at them and even the wind stops blowing. They were looking at each other longingly in silence. Without any move. Dany saw how one of the White Walkers went closer to the Night King with a huge, ice spear, and she felt how her heartbeat in her throat but she couldn't move. The next moment Drogon trying to breathe fire to the ravens but he failed twice. Then for the third try, he burnt those birds, and those fell down from the air.   
"We have to go." Dany finally formed words and she jumped to Drogon's back, and Liliyanna followed her. The Night King was still staring at them, and he did not take the huge ice spear, that was surprising, but Dany doesn't want to wait if he will or not. She ordered Drogon to fly up to the air, and they left the place immediately.  
"My Queen."  
"Later" she barely could breathe. It was shocking and surprising too. And they were close, and if they reach the camp before they can leave, the number of his army is increasing. They cannot wait for that. They have to move. Immediately. 

A minute passed, and Drogon began to descend. It was snowing again, heavily and Drogon landed in the snow.   
"Drogon." Dany caressed his back, but he was cold and his skin was almost icy. "Drogon please, we have to go" she begged him, and she felt how her hands also freeze in the cold. She barely could move her fingers. She looked back to Lilyanna above her shoulder and her lips were almost blue. "Liliyanna hold on."  
"Something... sucks the fire." she tried to form words, but she was on the verge of collapse. "I am sorry Your Grace." she fell from the dragon, and Dany felt the cold too. She couldn't believe it. No, she won't die here. She promised her daughter she'll go back to her. To Jon. She got off from Drogon and tried to wake Liliyanna up.   
"Come on." she shook her but her sight started to become blurry, and she blinked. More and more, more ofter, but it did not help. She felt, how Drogon moves behind her back, and she turned to his direction. She just saw a blurry dark patch, which is moving away. "Drogon" she whispered then she turned back to Liliyanna. Her eyes were closing slowly, she couldn't keep those open but the last thing she saw was something white, and some flames. 

SOMEWHERE AT THE NARROW SEA

"Dany." Jon panted and Nesera was sitting opposite to him, and watching him.  
"Did it work?" She asked him.  
"She is in danger. I ... saw it and ... I ... We have to go to the north." he jumped up and he ran towards the captain of the ship. Nesera followed him with Missandei in her arms, and she started to regret, that she forced this practice. 


	110. Chapter 110

SOMEWHERE AT THE NARROW SEA

"Tell me, what did you see exactly?" Daario asked him. Jon shouted with the captain of their ship, he almost punched him out, he did not accept any no for an answer, he wanted to go to the north. He knew there is something wrong with Daenerys. He saw it. Daario and Sam tried to hold him back, and they pulled him back to his room. "And what do you mean you saw it?" Daario still did not understand.  
"We don't have time for this." Jon was still nervous, and he was yelling with them.  
"The captain and the army who is traveling with us, follow the Queen's command, and she told us to go to Dragonstone." Daario told him "Would you finally explain what did you see exactly?" Daario tried to understand.  
"She is in danger. Daenerys." Jon took a deep breath.  
"And you saw it in your... dream?" Daario made a face. Jon looked like he lost his mind.   
"Jon." Sam crouched next to him. "What happened?"  
"We have to go there," Jon answered and he was sweating. His eyes told how afraid he was.   
"If something is really happening there right now, we won't arrive on time. It takes at least 3 more days, to reach the White Harbour then... who knows where is she." Sam frowned.   
"Four." Daario corrected him. "The weather got worse, the sea is ... shaking. Our journey won't be easy, we can't go to the north. Not in this weather. And especially not because of some.. nightmare." Daario made a face.  
"It was not just a nightmare. She and Liliyanna both in danger. Drogon left them." Jon stood up and standing face to face with Daario. The tension between them can easily felt by anyone.

SOMEWHERE BEYOND THE WALL

Dany started to open her eyes. She felt how the heat penetrates her body. She needed some minutes to realize where is she. She heard how the tree branches crunch under the fire, and she felt some smell. The smell of some food. There was a huge blanket in her body, lined with fur. She never felt anything warmer than this. Her head was dizzy and she was weak. She barely could move.   
"You wake up." she heard a woman voice. "Better later than never" she added, then she made from the soup and sat to the edge of the bed. "You have to eat."   
Daenerys tried to sit up and when she looked to the side, she spotted Ghost. He was laying there on the floor.   
"He found you. Do you know that wolf?" the woman asked.  
"Who are you?" Dany tried to talk slowly, barely audible.   
"Eat." she answered and raised the cup to her mouth and helped her to drink from it. "it will warm you up, Your Grace."  
Dany stopped and pushed the cup away from her mouth. Slowly. She needed all of her strength.  
"How do you know... "she looked around and searched for her clothes, and her sword.   
"Silver hair, flying on a dragon's back. It wasn't that hard." the woman smiled "I just don't understand how you could be that reckless to fly through the snowstorm."  
"It is not your business." Dany tried to be strong.  
"Is she that distrustful and odious with everyone?" The woman turned to the table, and Liliyanna was sitting there. She was eating. Daenerys felt a bit calmer when she spotted her too. She was glad, that she is alive, but she still did not understand, how Drogon just left her there.   
"It is difficult for her to trust people," Liliyanna answered quietly.   
"Eat." the woman turned back to Daenerys again "We don't have much time, you have to get stronger."

SOMEWHERE AT THE NARROW SEA

"Dragonstone is not ..." Arya frowned when she spotted the shores. She glanced at Yara and she just smiled. "Where are we..." Arya continued.  
"The Queen told us exactly what we have to do and where we have to go... she had a quite good plan... And I can't talk about it. We'll reach the shores soon." Yara nodded. "Our task is to make the castle and the ground clear before she arrives. We have to make this place safe before the princess..." Yara stopped talking. She realized it is not safe. Not without a priestess or Missandei around them. Bran has eyes and ears everywhere, and she even saw more ravens since they got closer to Westeros. "Get Ready. I think they are already waiting for us." Yara took a deep breath and walked inside. 

Somewhere, a good few miles further from them the sea and the winds were not that kind. The waves were tossing the ships. Sam still tried to be next to his friend, but he can't handle seasickness too well. He hugged a bucket, and he kept vomited meanwhile they tried to understand Jon.   
"My Lord." Nesera entered into Jon's cabin and she was holding Missandei in her arms. "She... doesn't stop with crying." she shook her head, and she was so at one's wit's end. Jon walked to her and raised her daughter up from her arms.   
"Everything is fine darling." He whispered to her and gave a kiss to her little face.   
"Mama"  
"Mama is fine." Jon looked into her daughter's eyes. Those dark eyes... meanwhile she was more like her mother day after day. Only her eyes could tell, she is not just a Targaryen but a Stark too. By now she had quite long silver hair and she hated when anyone wanted to comb it. She was staring at her dad's face, and as though she had doubts in her father's word... it was seen in her eyes. "Did I ever lie to you, angel?" Jon raised his eyebrow, and Missandei just shook her head and smiled a bit. "Look. Your daddy needs to ... do some ... important things, but we can play after that. Okay?" Missandei placed her cheek to his chest, she did not want to leave him.   
"Nesera, I have to go back." Jon looked at the Red Priestess. "I need to know she is alright. Help me."   
"It was not me." Nesera frowned. "Last time, when you saw her, it was not me, it was you. You just have to find the way again to warg into Ghost." Nesera answered. She was just there earlier, when he warg into Ghost, but she did nothing to help him.   
"Warg into what?" Daario raised his voice "What the hell are you talking about?"

SOMEWHERE BEYOND THE WALL

Dany placed back the cup to the counter next to her. She kept her eyes on that strange, unknown woman. She was wearing a big fur coat, but she doesn't look like a wilding. She looked cleaner, well-groomed, her hair was shiny and long, dark brown. She was quite pretty, she had to admit and very thin. That was even clear through her coat.   
"Who are you?" Dany asked her again. She still did not tell her name.   
"Why does it matter Your Grace? My name means nothing." she frowned.  
"Because I want to know who saved me, and I want to say a thank you." Dany lowered her head.   
"Then you better say thank you to that wolf." she turned to Ghost, who raised his head up and stared at them. "I often saw him, years ago. He spent a lot of time here, having some rest after hunted maybe... then he disappeared and now he showed up again, he scraped the door and howling. I did not understand, but I followed him, and he lead me to you. Your dragon is clever, he put you down here, if he did it anywhere else, you would be dead already." she turned back to Daenerys.   
"Thank you." Dany swallowed "But we can't stay here."  
"No, you can't." she shook her head. "Tomorrow you have to leave before the night falls, and the White Walkers reach us." she walked back to the huge pot and made another cup of soup from it.  
"How..." Dany started to ask a question, but that moment Ghost stepped closer to her and placed his paw to the bed. With a quick move, he jumped next to Dany and stared her face. Closely. His eyes were different. Those became brown, not the usual red. He placed his head to her chest and whining a bit. Dany placed her hand to his back and caressed his huge, soft white fur. He raised his head again and they were staring at each other.   
"Jon," Dany whispered so quietly. The wolf's eyes reminded her of Jon's eyes. She had no idea how it can be possible. "Is that..." she was afraid to ask that question. She felt herself crazy. Maybe it was just her imagination. Her imagination playing with her, because she missed him. The wolf licked her face and looked into her eyes again. "It can't be." Dany frowned and shook her head. Ghost just laid next to her in the bed and she felt he is there. She felt Jon is there with her. Maybe that sounds crazy but ... somehow she knew. She kept caressing the huge wolf, but she still wanted answers. She raised her eyes again to the woman.  
"No problem, he can be on the bed." she smiled at Daenerys.   
"How can you be... still alive? The deads were... here once. They were marching towards the wall once. Not too long ago. How... did you survive?" Dany shook her head and looking at her questioningly.   
"I learned and inherited some things... some abilities from my mother." she lowered her head. "I can keep myself hidden, from unwanted eyes."   
"You are a witch?" Daenerys asked immediately.  
"Witches do not exist. I would call myself... I would call people like me... People with some... supernatural abilities. Just like Liliyanna." she turned to the Red Priestess. "or just like you." she turned back to Daenerys. "But none of us is a witch. We are just humans with rare talent."   
Dany nodded, and she felt how Ghost even leaned closer to her.   
"He should go back" the woman looked down to the wolf. "Or he will be stuck in this wolf."  
"What?" Dany surprised.   
"Your love. He should go back. Warg into an animal can be dangerous if you stay too long." she explained her and placed her hand to the back of Ghost.

SOMEWHERE AT THE NARROW SEA

"What is happening to him?" Daario was staring at Jon. His eyes were white, and his pupils gone.   
"He should come back." Nesera started to worry and Missandei was also just looking at her dad from her cradle. Nesera took a step closer and placed her hand to his shoulder. "My Lord."  
"What is going to happen if he ... stays for too long?" Sam frowned.  
"No one knows. This can have many outcomes. Maybe he'll never return, or his personality will change. I ... just ... read about that but... " Nesera tried to shake him up again. He started to move his head as if he had objected to returning. He did not want to leave Dany behind. He was with her. In her arms. It did not matter what form, they were together.   
"JON!" he heard Sam's voice, how he was yelling with him and he felt a huge beat in his face. That moment his eyes turned to normal and he sat up, on the bed, taking a huge breath.   
"See I knew it will help," Daario told the others after he slapped Jon. Nesera rolled her eyes, but at least they could bring him back.   
"You can't lose control over that thing. It is dangerous." Nesera crouched in front of him and handed a glass of water to Jon. "What if you can't come back. You just tried this thing, it... you have to control it."  
"I was with her. She is ... in some house. I was there before. Ghost... was there before." Jon tried to remember back. "I did not want to leave her."  
"I don't think when she comes back she wants to be the wife of a puppy," Daario stated.   
"Ghost is a wolf." Sam corrected him.  
"Same." Daario shrugged his shoulders. 

Jon hated that they pulled him back, but Nesera was right. He had to learn how to use this ... power kind of thing. The touch of Missandei brought him back to the total reality.   
"How?" Nesera stood up and looked around. "She was in the cradle."  
"It seems she climbed out." Sam smiled. Missandei placed her tiny little hand to Jon's knee and Jon also just smiling at her. 


	111. Chapter 111

NEAR TO DRAGONSTONE

"Where the hell are we?" Arya followed Yara. They breached the island of Dragonstone, and dock at the High Tide, Driftmark. That was on an island west of Dragonstone in Blackwater Bay. "Why are we doing roundabouts?" Arya sighed, but Yara did not answer. She was searching for someone or something in the harbour.   
"I assume we are planning some surprise attack from the other side of the island, with only the best men," Brienne stated and turned to Yara.  
"You still haven't noticed, we are not talking about anything loudly. Especially not here" Yara turned to them.   
"Then when and where?" Arya stepped closer. "I want to know what is the plan, or I am just leaving for King's Landing and do whatever you want." she made a face.  
"It is dangerous." Yara sighed. "The Queen commands us to keep it in a secret, but ..." she looked up to Brienne "You are not far from the truth."   
"Grey Worm's ship. It did not dock here." Arya looked around and thinking. "When we reach the shores of Dragonstone?"  
"Soon," Yara answered but she was still so secretive. Her eyes stopped on something for at least a minute long, then she turned back to Brienne.  
"Before we go any further. I want to know which side are you?" Yara stared at Brienne.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You heard it. Which side are you? On the raven's side or you are going to fight for us until your last breath?" Yara was still looking at her, and Arya noticed her hand was resting on the sword's grip. Brienne made a face and stepped closer.  
"Why? If I say I am on the King's side you are going to kill me? You can try." she told it straight to her face.  
"No. But if you are not on our side... you better leave. Our Queen believes you are an honest and trustworthy woman, Lord Brienne. She told me to let you go if you want to leave, and... if you chose to serve the King." Yara stepped back.   
"I always try to serve the truth and my oath still obligates me to protect the Stark sisters." Brienne straightened herself.   
"Which sister?" Yara asked her after a minute of silence.  
"Both."  
"And what if one of them is on the King's side. Which one would you choose? Arya or Sansa?" Yara continued the logomachy.   
"I don't have to choose." Brienne kept eye contact with Yara "Sansa is not on her brother's side. She wanted to escape before I left. I helped her. She may far away by now, and not even in the capital. If she is lucky enough."   
"Fine." Yara held out her hand towards Brienne "We should go." 

SOMEWHERE BEYOND THE WALL

Dany was alone in the house. Or at least she thought she is alone. She walked around and checked every corner of the small tent. There were many interesting and strange objects there, that she'd never seen in her life.   
"Feel free to ask Your Grace, if you have questions about anything" the woman's voice came from her back and she heard how a door closed. She did not even notice that door earlier.   
"As if you said... you are not a witch," Dany stated and pointed around with her hands.   
"As I said, I ... inherited some abilities and some kinds of stuff from my mother. There are many which I never used." she stepped closer to Daenerys, then raised a candle from the table.   
"Where is Lilyanna?" Dany continued. "She can't be... she... should be here. Close to me."  
"She doesn't have to be in the same room, just close enough. Don't worry, her hiding ritual works quite well. She is ... powerful." the woman stated.  
"She told you." Dany was still not sure, she can trust her or not, but it seemed Liliyanna just told her one of her secrets. "And what else did she tell you, if you don't mind I ask?"  
"She is not your enemy. Neither I am." she smiled at Dany. 

"Where is Ghost?" Dany sighed. She realized she hasn't seen the wolf since last night. He was there when she fell asleep.  
"Left. He is a wolf. No one can control him. He is a free soul, of course when his owner doesn't warg into his mind." she laughed a bit.   
"Which one of them was here earlier?" Dany turned to her.  
"What?"   
"The wolf or the owner. You know what I mean. Which one of them visited you... that time?" Daenerys stared at her reactions.   
"It was years ago. He did not even know you at that time." she shook her head, then walked outside. The answer just made Dany more confused. How does she know? What does she know? Who is she? There were many questions in her mind, and she wanted her answers.  
"How do you know?" Daenerys followed her outside.   
"Maybe I am living alone, but I have information from the world. I know when the white wolf travelled to the south, to meet the famous Dragon Queen. Jon Snow was just a member of the Night's Watch when the wolf was there, and I am not even sure it was him or the wolf." she rolled her eyes. "Are you satisfied?"  
Dany did not answer, just walked a bit further and looked around. It was so quiet and peaceful. It was hard to believe not so far away from that house... she almost died in that snowstorm. There was no trace of the storm. Guess, it was something magical... it was something that the Night King caused. Probably.   
"When I was pregnant." Dany took a deep breath "I wanted nothing else, just this. A small house, in the middle of nowhere, where no one can find us. Me and my daughter."   
"And your love I assume." the woman added.   
"That time, I wanted Jon Snow to be as far away from me as possible." Dany glanced at her "We don't have an... average past." she tried to explain.

Tormund was ready to go after Daenerys. Drogon landed next to their camp a day ago. He needed to warm that was clear but since that moment Tormund cannot stop thinking about how he will tell Jon that ... if anything happened with Daenerys. He needed to go after her. She risked her life for his people. She saved his people. Twice... He has to do the same for her. He grabbed his weapon and he turned to the direction. He should have never let her leave. He saw the familiar red eyes in the white scenery. Coming closer.   
"Ghost." he stated, and he was staring the white wolf, who came closer, but not to him. He walked towards to Drogon. The huge beast raised his head and they were staring at each other. Without any move. Not a minute passed when Drogon stood up and flew up to the air. Ghost followed him with his eyes, then turned to Tormund. 

"You love is pure and very special" the woman noted after Dany told her their story. She had no idea why she chose to tell her those things, but she felt relieved after she told it. It was good to talk with an unknown woman who doesn't judge them, who doesn't know them.   
"It must be. If we could forgive each other." Dany nodded and smiled. The woman frowned at the next moment and stood up. Took a step further and she stared into the distance.  
"Go inside," she stated.  
"What is going on?" Dany scared a bit.   
"Go inside. NOW!" she told her again and grabbed her arm, pulled her into the house.   
"What did you see?" Dany asked her. "The deads?"  
"You have to leave." she looked around. "There is a door, that way." She pointed "Go, run and do not look back."   
"But..." Dany shook her head. "No. No... where is Liliyanna?  
"One of them is here." Lilyanna opened the door and she clearly worried and scared. "I saw it."  
"Just one?" the woman looked at her.  
"I saw only one. One of the riders." she answered, "What should we do?"  
They felt how the cold penetrates the house. They clearly could see their breath. They must be close. Or he... a White Walker alone is not a usual thing. They usually marching in a team...   
"Go and do not look back."   
"We won't leave you here." Dany shook her head.  
"I can hold him or them... back for a while but not for too long. You have to leave," she answered and opened the backdoor for them. "Leave"

"There must be another way." Daenerys shook her head. "I won't just run away" she insisted, and it was already too late. The door of the house opened and the white walker entered. Liliyanna immediately started to chant some spell, and the fire explodes in the candles, burned the dead a bit, but that was not enough. He pulled his sword out and took steps towards them. Dany instead of running stepped in front of the others and raised her sword. She learned it. She learned how to fight. She knew she cannot let this creature to kill them... not without a fight.   
"Your Grace." Liliyanna worried about her but she did not pay any attention to them. She was just staring at the disgusting dead creature. They started to fight and she managed to withstand his attacks, but he was too fast, and she couldn't have a chance to attack him. The fight continued, and Dany tried everything. She wanted to kill that creature. The picture... when Viserion fell to the cold water came back to her mind. All the pain came back to her mind that she felt that moment and with a yell, she finally could attack him.   
"Run" she yelled with the women behind her   
"No. You have to ... not us." Liliyanna almost screamed. Daenerys with a quick move knocked the white walked and turned to the backdoor. "Run," she told the others and they left the house. It was sudden and unexpected when Drogon landed right in front of them. Dany smiled at him. He arrived just in time. He roared a huge one, then Daenerys turned to the direction of the house. The dead man just stepped out from it and he held the spear in his hand, ready to roll it. 

"Dracarys" Dany ordered Drogon and he was throwing fire at that minute to the whole house. The flames have grown tremendously and the dead disappeared in those flames. Dany finally could breathe, but when she turned back to Drogon and the two women her eyes filled with tears. The huge spear... the white walked could throw it away before she burned him. Liliyanna was laying on the ground. Motionless. Without breath. The spear went through her body, right through her heart.   
"No." She shook her head and knelt next to her. "No." a tear rolled down in her cheek. The woman placed her hand to her shoulder.   
"I am so sorry." She told her quietly. "She jumped there immediately. That spear... he wanted to kill your dragon but she immediately realized it and stood in the way. She made a sacrifice for you. To live and fulfil your destiny." She continued.   
"I... I ... she ..." Dany couldn't talk.  
"Finally she proved her loyalty." The woman took a deep breath. "We should leave. I... try to continue her spell. To hid you from his eyes but..." she sighed. "I cannot promise anything."

Dany was still kneeling next to her. She caressed her face and she hated herself. She should have not been that hostile and mistrustful with her. She did not deserve that.   
"Your Grace." The woman warned her again. "We need to go." She hurried Dany, and she stood up slowly. Wiped a tear away from her eyes. "Do not let her die... for nothing" they looked at each other, then Dany climbed up to Drogon's back and pulled her up too. After he flew up to the air they looked around but there was no one else, no dead people around. Before they could leave Dany turned back with Drogon.  
"Dracarys" she ordered Drogon again and Liliyanna's body disappeared in the flames. She did not want to see Liliyanna in the army of the dead. She deserved more than that. Especially after what she did for her. For them...


	112. Chapter 112

SOMEWHERE AT THE NARROW SEA

"I don't know. I ... " Jon told Sam while they were walking back to his chamber, after a tactical discussion. "I couldn't go ... into his head yesterday. I have no idea how I did it before. I... what if there is something wrong?" he looked to his friend.  
"We are talking about Daenerys... if there is something wrong, she can solve it," Sam admitted. "In a way or another."   
"Ahm... I ... " Jon stopped and turned to Sam "I know the place."  
"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.   
"I know the place where she is. The house. I was there. I mean... Ghost was there before, or... I don't know. I don't remember exactly, but I saw that place before. I knew those smells." Jon tried to explain.  
"Smells?"  
"Sam I know it sounds ridiculous, but yes. The smells, and ... that woman. I know her just... I have no idea how and when we met." Jon shook his head. "I think we haven't ever met, I probably just visited her in Ghost's body. Damn... that doesn't make sense." he took a deep breath and opened the door.   
"We do not understand the essence of many things but ... those are true." Sam shrugged his shoulders and followed him. 

Nesera was sitting there, in the room and she immediately stood up and bowed when they entered.  
"Your Grace, I wanted to ask, do you need any help with Missandei?" she started.  
"I thought..." Jon looked around "I thought she is with you."  
"No." she shook her head and she looked around too. "I... thought you brought her to the discussion ... "Nesera started to worry.  
"Why would I take her there?" Jon raised his voice.  
"She can't be far" Sam placed his hand to Jon's shoulder. "It is a ship."   
That moment Jon felt the pressure on his chest. A ship... yes it is a ship, and her daughter was a toddler, alone in this ship. His first thought was... what if she is not even in the ship anymore but in the sea. How could he leave her alone... he did not even remember. Daario just stormed into his room in the morning, and he wanted to talk about the plans because they were almost there... and Jon did not care about anything else in the past few days, just Dany... and his daughter. Not the battle plan.   
"I look around on ... board." Nesera took a deep breath and walked passed by them. Jon turned the whole room upside down.   
"Missandei? Honey, it is not funny." he tried to calm down. Maybe it was just a joke. She could walk... dodder by now... but she was still a small baby. "Missandei!" he looked around again, then after some minutes he stormed out from the room, and entered another one. 

"Holy God, Jon!" Gendry jumped up from the chair. "You scared the hell out of me." he got to his heart, but Jon did not even notice him. He immediately crouched next to Missandei who was playing with the two baby dragons. He raised her up and gave a kiss to her forehead and squeezed her.   
"Damn" he looked up. "What are you doing here honey? How did you get here?" he was staring at Missandei's face, meanwhile, Joral and Dagon stepped closer to him, and he felt how one of them started to climb up in his leg. He stepped back, then placed back Missandei to the floor, next to Dagon, then grabbed Joral and moved him away from his leg.   
"What is she doing here?" he turned to Gendry. "What ... how... did you release them?" he pointed to the cages and asked Gendry.  
"No. No... I heard some noises and when I came in, she was there, with them. I wanted to warn you, but I did not want to leave her here alone." Gendry explained.   
"Why you did not bring her to me?" Jon did not understand.  
"Maybe they let you touch her... but... " Gendry took a step towards Missandei. Dagon and Joral immediately raised their heads up and walk towards him... threateningly.  
"Gendry, come on, they can't even..." Jon sighed but that minute Dagon spread a small fireball to Gendry, but he jumped away.   
"What did you say?" Gendry looked at Jon. "I thought it is better if I let them play and sooner or later you're going to search her. I did not want to burn the ship down."

SOMEWHERE BEYOND THE WALL

"You're alive!" Tormund couldn't hide his happiness when he spotted Daenerys. She landed close to him with Drogon.  
"The wildings?" she looked around. There were only a few people around, mostly men.   
"They set off south. We wanted to go after you, but ..."  
"We?" Dany raised her eyebrow.  
"I wanted, and they were the few ones who wanted to join, or ... agreed to join me." he looked to the side. "I was worried about you."  
"Because of me, or you had no idea how to tell Jon Snow if I am dead?" Dany sighed.  
"Bit both." Tormund nodded. "Did you find anything?"  
Dany nodded and lowered her head. The brown-haired woman stepped closer to them. Tormund frowned and he searched Lilyanna with his eyes.   
"What..."  
"We need an hour. Then we can leave." the woman told him "The tent. Is it empty?"  
"Yes, but who the hell are you?"   
She did not answer, she just took a deep breath and raised her eyes to the sky. There were many ravens there. Too many. 

KING'S LANDING

"She is here" Bran stated, while he was staring the flames in the fireplace. "That bitch is here." he raised his voice. Only Podrick was in the room. He had no idea what to answer. "Tell Tyrion Lannister, that the King wants to talk with him." he glanced at Podrick above his shoulder. "NOW!"  
"Yes, your grace." he nodded, and at the minute he closed the door, Bran turned back to the flames and tried to see and know more. He knew she is in the North, but he needed details. He needed to see her army, her dragon... Jon Snow. He lost his sight and it made him even crazier in the past few days. It was harder day by day, and he was blind at the end. He had no idea what and how they plan, and finally, now he saw her. He closed his eyes again and concentrated. 

SOMEWHERE BEYOND THE WALL

"Who is she?" Tormund accompanied them to the tent and the woman immediately kindled some candles and started to mumble something. Some spell.   
"I don't know," Dany admitted quietly. "She saved my life. Our life. And..."  
"She is a witch." Tormund frowned.  
"She is just... she just has some abilities." Dany rolled her eyes.   
"I know many witches. They are not trustable." Tormund whispered to her.   
"Why? Your people are trustable? They would rather see me dead than move even their little finger to save my life." Dany looked into his eyes. "Without her, I probably would be dead, so you should owe her a thank you too. Thanks to her, you don't have to deliver my bones to Jon Snow." she was a bit hostile. The death of Liliyanna still hurts her. She blamed herself somehow. Jon tried to convince her that... she is not her enemy, but she never really trusted her. Nonetheless, Liliyanna gave her life to save her. She was not sure Neserah would do the same, no matter how she trusted her. Maybe, that was the reason why Kinvara sent Liliyanna with her. She knew that. She knew if something happens Liliyanna would die for them. To save them.   
"Where is Ghost?" Dany changed the topic.  
"Outside. Somewhere."  
"Doesn't he... sometimes he doesn't behave ... I don't know... strangely?" Dany frowned.   
"You mean Ghost? I don't know what is strangely... I mean... he is a wolf. Who knows what is their normal behavior." Tormund almost laughed at her.   
"I just... " Dany wanted to explain, but then she changed her mind. First of all, she wanted to talk about those things with Jon. She wondered why he never told her. He mentioned he has a strong connection with Ghost... but he never told he can warg into the wolf.   
"We can start." the women turned to them, but Tormund stood right in front of Daenerys.   
"Start what?" He asked back.  
"Liliyanna died. For me." Dany answered. "We try to recreate the spell, to hide me from Bran's eyes."   
"What if she does a curse on you? Or what if she is the one who leads Bran here? We don't even know her." Tormund analyzed her face. "She did not even tell her name." 

"I swear I could never understand why names are so important. I mean... what is a name? A thing that makes you judge the others... by their names, because you know a ... Lyanna or a Catherine before and she was your enemy." the woman rolled her eyes. "And you immediately judging."  
"You must have a pretty bad experience with people." Dany stared at her.   
"What do you think, why I chose to live alone?" she stepped closer and they were staring at each other.   
"So that is it? Lyanna? Or Catherine?" Dany raised her eyebrow.  
"My name is Jenifire." she looked up to Tormund, her eyes were sharp.   
"And your family name?" Dany was still looking into her eyes.   
"I don't have a family. My mom died, and ... I don't have a dad." she lowered her head. "Can we start? Or you changed your mind, Your Grace?"

KING'S LANDING

"No! NOOOO!" Bran screamed. He saw how Daenerys and Tormund were talking in the tent, he saw and heard every word, then it just disappeared. Suddenly. Without any sign. He was nervous and hacked. He rolled towards the door with his chair. Podrick still not came back. He sent him to bring Tyrion there, but it was at least an hour ago. He tore the door by its latch. He decided to find Tyrion by himself.   
"Your Grace" Podrick stood in front of him. He avoided looking at him.   
"Where is Tyrion?" his eyes were so ... blurry. So different. Podrick shook his head and lowered it. He was staring at the floor.   
"I... I... "  
"Where is Tyrion?" Bran raised his voice more.   
"I don't know Your Grace. I don't find him anywhere." Podrick's voice halted. 

DRAGONSTONE

"This way." Yara pointed to the cave entrance and she moved forward. Arya and Brienne looked at each other, then after some hesitation, they followed Yara and her men.   
"We can reach the castle. From the back." Yara whispered to them "but be ready. They can be here." She kept her eyes open and paid attention to every noise.   
"Are you sure Grey Worm and the unsullied already there?" Arya asked her and she kept more distance. "There is something wrong." She frowned but everyone followed Yara except Brienne. She stayed close to the Stark girl. Yara opened a door and stepped out of the cave. Grey Worm was right. It led them right into the castle. When they entered, Yara's mouth falls open.

"You forgot I was the hand of the Queen." Tyrion turned to them and they were facing each other. "I know every corner, every tunnel, every secret route in this castle." He sounded so proud of himself. "And I know her. I know her mind. It was obvious some of you will try to enter this way. We just had to wait." He spread his arms.  
"You son of a bitch!" Yara made a face and hissed. Arya and Brienne stayed hidden when they heard Tyrion's voice.   
"There are no more people in the tunnel!" one of the King's soldier told to Tyrion.  
"You're going to die. You cannot even imagine the size of the army. Bigger and stronger than she ever had." Yara made a face.  
"Leave us." Tyrion raised his face to his soldiers and nodded.  
"But."  
"Leave. I want to talk with her." he turned back to Yara, and she just frowned. She had no idea what to expect from him. The soldier grabbed Yara's weapon and pulled it out from her arms. They escorted out the Iron Born soldiers and closed the door.  
"I have to admit, I was not even surprised that you left and joined her" Tyrion smiled a bit.  
"What do you want?" Yara shook her head and staring at him with disgust in her face. She was still mad at Tyrion because of his betrayal. He was the main reason why Daenerys fell...   
"A pact."


	113. Chapter 113

DRAGONSTONE

Yara and Grey Worm were ready. They waited on the shore for the ships to arrive there. The recapture of Dragonstone went quite easy. Grey Worm and his soldiers easily destroyed and killed the few soldiers who Bran sent there, then he executed the ones who captured Yara and her men. 

A DAY EARLIER

"No!" Yara shouted with Grey Worm, who immediately wanted to kill Tyrion after he entered the chamber. "Don't!" she stood right in front of the unsullied captain.   
"He is a traitor!" Grey Worm can't take his eyes off of the dwarf. He hated him, he can't forgive him. His sins... no matter how many times passed.   
"He is." Yara tried to look into his eyes "He is a traitor, and that is why our Queen has to make a decision about his fate. She won't be happy if you just kill him. You know her." Yara tried to convince him. Grey Worm slowly lowered his weapon and made a face. He shouted something, and the next moment a few unsullied soldiers entered into the chamber.   
"Take him to the prison." he ordered them "and keep your eyes on him"   
They grabbed Tyrion and pulled him with themselves. No one noticed the look he and Yara exchanged while they were taking them out. He has no right to ask anything from her, or from Daenerys or Jon... he is not trustable, but she knew... they can't just kill him. Not yet. 

\-----------------------------------

"Did you find Arya and Ser Brienne?" Yara asked him, while they were waiting. The boats approaching at the sea.   
"No." Grey Worm did not even turn to her. "They disappeared."  
"Jon Snow won't be happy. I should have not lost the sight of Arya. What if they captured her?" Yara blamed herself.  
"No one left from their troops. We've killed all of them. No one could capture the Stark girl." Grey Worm answered without any emotion. He did not care about Arya, he only cared about the traitor who they captured. Tyrion Lannister, who should be dead already.   
"I am afraid she does something crazy and... irresponsible" she shook her head and took a deep breath.   
"Who cares. The Starks ..." Grey Worm started to answer, but Yara turned to him at that moment and faced him.  
"The Starks belongs to her family. You chose to serve her. You chose her as your Queen. She wants to protect the Starks. Or at least who are loyal to her." she was talking seriously. 

"As I see, you survived the retreat of the Island." Jon Snow stepped out of the boat. Nesera followed him with Missandei in her arms. "I am glad about it." Jon nodded towards them.  
"Where is the Queen?" Grey Worm did not greet him, he just searched Dany with his eyes.  
"She had something to take care of. She'll be here soon... I hope." Jon made a face. "Everything went as we planned?"  
"Almost." Yara sighed, and Jon saw in her face there is something wrong.   
"Where is my sister?"

SOMEWHERE BEYOND THE WALL

"Are you sure, you don't want to come with us?" Dany was ready to leave with Jenifire. They reached the wall and the wildings. Dany wanted to be sure, that they passed. Not that it matters... the wall was still broken, and there was a giant gap in the huge ice. Her eyes stuck on it.   
"No one knows how they created it," Jenifire stated. "Some said it was created with magic. Some said... it was built by humans. There are many legends about it."  
"Still it is broken." Dany sighed. "We don't have much time." she turned back to Tormund. "Bring your people and everyone who you find as south as you can. We need every help to stop the Raven. That is the only way to stop the Night King too."   
"I do what I can."   
"Do not sacrifice yourself." Daenerys told straight to his face "You can't kill them. No one can. There is no reason to stay here and try to hold them up. It just... unnecessary sacrifice. We need to stop Bran and that is the only way. Do not give the Night King more people to his army." she worried about them.   
"I won't." Tormund nodded and stared at her. A few seconds passed in that way "I never really knew what that bastard boy saw in you. I mean outside the pretty face." Tormund told her, and Dany suddenly had no idea what to answer. Tormund never really cared about the formalities or decency. He just told that he thinks. "Now I know. You are a really unique woman, Dragon Queen, just like that bastard. And I owe you with my life because you saved my people. Again."  
"He is not a bastard, and you are talking about your future King." Dany smiled a bit.  
"It is time finally, to take your place," Tormund answered, and suddenly he just hugged her, and Dany couldn't say a word. She surprised. So much. She did not expect that... she couldn't even return the hug.   
"Take care of her." Tormund looked to the witch then turned back to Daenerys "Soon" he told her, then walked away. Jenifire followed him with her eyes.   
"May I ask... do you know him? From... earlier?" Dany frowned when she noticed  
"No. Why do you ask this?"   
"I don't know. You just... act weird when he is around."  
"I don't trust him. Just as he doesn't trust me. We should go, My Queen" Jenifire tried to close the topic.   
"Fine." Dany nodded, but she felt there must be something more behind her words. There was something that she hid from her. From everyone probably, she just can't figure out what. Yet. She decided to trust in Jenifire, more or less. She saved her life, and she agreed to help her, but there were many questions about her. Many doubts... and she was a bit afraid of what will happen when they'll arrive at Dragonstone. She couldn't get out of her head the thought... maybe Jon knows that woman. Maybe... they have some past together, but without her, she probably would never reach Dragonstone. Jenifire was her only chance to keep hidden from the raven's eyes. There was no other option. 

DRAGONSTONE

"What do you mean she is gone?" Jon was out of his mind. He couldn't believe they lost Arya. "How? I asked you to keep your eye on her. That was the only thing I asked when I agreed to let her go with you." he almost yelled.  
"She did not need your permission as I remember," Yara stated. "She is a grown-up woman, and she can do whatever she wants."  
"She is my sister." Jon took a step closer.   
"Who cares?" Grey Worm frowned. "We are not here to keep your sister safe. The Stark girl chose to go on her own patch."   
"The Queen cares." Jon turned to Grey Worm. "As I remember she told you too... to keep your eyes on her."  
"Probably she and Ser Brienne went to King's Landing. I would have gone there in her place. She only cares about her sister ... your sister, Sansa. She is here because of her." Yara mentioned, "I don't think we have to worry about them."   
"I still don't understand when and how she disappeared." Jon sighed.   
"We... had an ...unexpected guest when we arrived," Yara stated quietly and raised her eyes to Grey Worm.   
"Unexpected guest? Who?" Jon started to lose his patience. They hated it when they were talking on buses. "Who?" he asked again, in a more confident voice.   
"The dwarf." Grey Worm answered and the words stuck on Jon's throat. He couldn't believe Tyrion dared to go there.   
"Where is he?" he asked them after a minute.   
"He wants to..." Yara continued but Jon did not let her finish.  
"Where is he?" He stepped closer to Yara and his eyes were clearly mad. She even sees the fire in those eyes at that moment.   
"In the basement. In a cell, under our supervision." Yara barely could finish her sentence, Jon went out of the room, straight to the basement. He wanted to see it with his own eyes. He wanted to punch him, kill him... sure it was not just Tyrion's fault... the things that happened, the fact, that he killed her but he was the main reason. He manipulated him because he wanted to save his own life. He felt how his blood was boiling. He wanted to face him. He wanted to look into his eyes and tell him he was so wrong. About her, about everything.

Jon ran down the stairs, and Yara followed him with Daario and Grey Worm behind her. When Jon reached the cell he suddenly stopped and he was just staring at the dwarf. The man who ruined his life. The man who made him make the biggest mistake in his life.   
"An unexpected encounter" Tyrion raised his eyes at him. "The Bastard of Winterfell is not a good name anymore... I guess." he tried to make his usual jokes but Jon couldn't smile, he couldn't even say anything. "Probably it is luck for me that you visited me first. Instead of her. Maybe you listen to what I want to say. What I want to offer." he continued and stepped closer to the grids. "She would probably just burn me alive."  
"You don't deserve anything else." Jon finally says some words.  
"I see you did not need 20 years to figure out it was a wrong decision or not," Tyrion answered. "But she killed thousands of innocent people." he tried to make him remember.   
"Shut up" Jon yelled with him immediately. "You did everything to destroy her. You, Varys... "  
"And you," Tyrion added.  
"Your Grace." Nesera's voice came from the stairs. Missandei was in her arms. She was crying. "I am sorry, I ... " she lowered her head. "At the moment you stormed out from the room, she started crying and... the dragons are roaring too. Loudly. I ... have no idea what to do with them." she looked to Jon. He turned to Nesera and took Missandei from his arms.   
"So... It is true," Tyrion whispered and he was staring at the little baby in Jon's hands. The little girl has silver-blonde hair, just like her mother. At the moment Jon hugged her to his chest, she stopped crying and she clung onto her father.   
"What do we do with him?" Daario nodded towards Tyrion with his head and asked Jon.   
"Let's give him what he wants." Jon turned to Tyrion "The Queen will decide his fate, and she'll decide she wants to hear what he wants to say or not." Jon was definite. He knows one thing. He'll never let him manipulate him. Never again. Tyrion was clever, and he meant a huge risk. "Lock his mouth." he turned to Grey Worm. "We don't need him to turn our people against us."  
"She'll kill me" Tyrion tried to beg him before the two unsullied put the gag into his mouth. "Your sister! In danger!" he continued, but the next moment they locked his mouth and pushed him to the cell floor. 

Jon hesitated for a moment, but then he heard how the dragons were still roaring loudly. Or those sounds... are not even come from those little creatures. The roaring became louder and stronger. Deeper...   
"Drogon" he stated and looked down at his daughter.  
"Mamma" Missandei was smiling, and Jon without even thinking just run-up in the stairs, and not a moment passed when he spotted Drogon landed right next to the castle, in the green fields. He did not see Daenerys... or Tormund or ... Lilyanna. Just Drogon. He needed to go closer. With Missandei in his arms, he couldn't run as fast as he wanted too, but finally, he spotted Dany. Their eyes met and tears filled her beautiful emerald eyes when she saw her love and her daughter.   
"Dany" Jon whispered her name and Dany suddenly ran towards them and hug them.   
"Oh my God" she stammered and she gave hundreds of kisses to Missandei's cheek. "I am so sorry darling, I hurried back as much as I can," she whispered to her and kissed her hand too then turned to Jon. He placed his hand to her cheek and she kissed it.   
"I missed you so much" Jon whispered to her and wanted to kiss her beautiful lips but Missandei broke their moment.   
"Mamma!" she pulled her hair and they were giggling about it. Together. 


	114. Chapter 114

DRAGONSTONE

"It is good to see you alive." Daario smiled at Daenerys, meanwhile, she was still standing in an embrace with Jon and their daughter. "I have to admit we... worried." he swallowed and it was clear he was searching someone or something with his eyes. Dany noticed and she knew. Daario and Lilyanna had a thing... maybe it was not serious but they found each other, right before they had to leave Meeren. She took a step back from Jon and looked at his eyes for a second, then walked to Daario.   
"I am sorry. She... sacrificed herself for me. For Drogon. For... us... to live." she was talking so quietly and she could have sworn there was a tear in Daario's eyes. "I couldn't save her"  
"Well... we would all have done it in her place." Daario tried to act strong, but it hurt him... he felt some strange pain in his heart. He raised his head up and his eyes stuck on the beautiful stranger, who was standing a bit further from them, close to Drogon.   
"Nesera!" Dany turned to the red priestess "Would you please search a room for Jenifire." she glanced back above her shoulder, then she looked to Jon. She wanted to know his reaction, but he did not even pay attention to the woman. He was just staring at her. His love. He only cared about her. "She is going to stay with us. Later... I am going to tell everything." she looked around. Yara nodded but Grey Worm took a step towards her.  
"Your Grace there is something..."  
"Later" she stopped him. "Right now I need some rest and I need to spend some time with my family." she made it clear. The past few days were too busy and sad. She needed some time in peace, and in love. With Jon and Missandei. "We don't have much time, but I am a mother too, not just a Queen and I left my daughter for too long. So... " 

They were watching them walk back to the castle.   
"She should know about it" Grey Worm stated with a grimace on his face.  
"Jon will tell her. When the time is right." Yara answered then turned to Nesera. They wanted to hug and kiss each other too, but there were too many people around them, even that new ... woman. The woman, who couldn't take her eyes off Jon Snow since she saw him. There was a strange feeling in her, which was just growing. She never met with that man, but she felt she knew him. Somehow. Some way...   
"So... Jennifer?" Daario stepped closer.  
"Jenifire." she answered and looked him from tip to toe.   
"Where are you from?"  
"Probably from a place, you've never heard of." she frowned "If you don't mind I want to have some rest. The spell and the travel on the dragon's back was a bit exhausting. And we need our power because it is just the beginning" she looked around and she saw the fear in the eyes. Everyone was ready for that war but everyone knew they easily can die in this.   
"What kind of spell are you talking about?" Nesera surprised and staring at her face. "Are you a ..."  
"No... I am not like you. Not a priestess. I don't serve any lord. I don't let any great God tell me what to do. I do what I think is right." she answered. Her deep brown eyes suggested some darkness. Nesera has no idea what to think about her.   
"What are you?" she shook her head.   
"I can ask the same." Jenifire looked to her eyes. "We are just humans with some unique talent."  
"So you chose to serve our Queen... "Yara cut their conversation. "because you think it is right? Or what is the reason?"  
"I don't have to answer your questions. I saved her life, and she chose to trust me. That is all you have to know about me. And If you don't mind, I would like to go to my room." she glanced at Nesera again then looked to Yara. "Sooner I get there, sooner you two can be together. Alone," she added then walked passed by them towards the castle. Nesera's cheek went red and she lowered her face. They followed her, but Nesera glanced back above her shoulder. Daario stayed there, at the hill. Alone. Maybe he really has a heart... it seemed the loss of Lilyanna really broke him in some way. 

Dany was standing in the middle of the room and watching her daughter. Missandei was playing with the small dragons. She couldn't take her eyes off of them just as Jon couldn't take his eyes off of Daenerys.   
"What?" she turned to him and smiled.   
"Nothing. I am just... happy." he stepped closer and placed his arms around her. "I...we missed you." he kissed her face. Dany squeezed his arms, which was around her body.   
"The dead are real. The Night King is back. I saw him." she sighed and swallowed a big one. "I saw all of them. His army is small right now, but... they almost killed Drogon. Not the Night King, but one of his soldiers came after us and ..." her voice cracked and a tear rolled down on her face. "She sacrificed herself."  
"Shhh." Jon turned her to him and placed his arms around her. "You are in save now." he tried to calm her down, even if it was not the full truth. He did not want to upset her more, with the news of Tyrion, and he wanted to know what Tyrion wanted to say about his sister before Daenerys meet with him. He worried about her hasty decision. "You should have some rest, and then we figure out what to do."   
Dany just nodded, and swiped the tear away from her cheek, then she raised her eyes at Jon.   
"Why you never told me?" she asked him so quietly.  
"What?" Jon frowned.  
"About your connection with Ghost. That you can warg into him. It was you right? You were there, you were in Ghost." Dany wanted answers. "But... you've never told me."   
"Believe it or not, I have no idea about this... ability. I ... never did this. I mean I never did this deliberately."   
"But you warg into him earlier too, right?" she asked him again.   
"Probably, without knowing what I do." Jon nodded. "This time Nesera helped me to understand how it works. That day, when ... I was there with you in that cottage ... that was the only time when I did it on purpose, and I succeed." he explained.   
"But you were in that cottage earlier right? You know that place..." she took a step back "You know... her." she looked into his eyes.   
"Dany I don't know what to say. I never met her personally. I ... " he took her hands. "You don't have any reason to be jealous, I hope you know that."  
"I am not jealous, it is just... I just did not understand why you never talked about this." she shook her head.   
"Cuz I have no idea." he placed his hand to her cheek and smiled. "And I have no idea about something else either."  
"What?" she frowned.   
"How the hell I did not kiss you since you are here?" he leaned closer and finally he pressed his lips to her beautiful rosy lips and he did not want this moment to ever end. 

After they spent some time with Missandei, he caressed her until she falls asleep in his arms. The past few days were too much for her, and Jon wished to be there with her when she needed him. When she lost another ... friend. Another ally. At least Lilyanna was not so close to her. He knows they are in a war, and war brings with loss and pain, but he has no idea how she'll handle those things. She lost too many years ago. When she came to Westeros... deep in his heart he worried, life repeats itself. He waited a bit, then he got up from the bed slowly. He wanted to talk with Tyrion. Alone. Without guards, others... eyes or anything. Especially without Grey Worm or Daario. He knew no matter what Dany told them... they still wanted to see him away from her or see him dead. He walked down in the stairs towards the basement.   
"Leave." He ordered the unsullied soldiers, they hesitated for some moments but then one of them nodded and they walked away. Jon knew he doesn't have too much time until they inform their captain about his visit. He entered into the cell, and removed the bandage from his mouth, then untied his hands. Handed a cup of water to his hands. He drank into it, he dried up, it was clear. The unsullied wanted to see him dead. Grey Worm must give them firm instructions.

"Thank you, I know you'll come back and..." Tyrion started  
"I don't care how are you, or what do you think. I don't care you live or you die. I only care about my sister." Jon tried to remain calm and he did not take his eyes off of Tyrion.   
"And she? Does she care about your sister after that she did? After she betrayed her... betrayed you? Do you think she'll ever forgive her and she'll ever help you to save her?" Tyrion tried to be the clever one again, but that Jon Snow was not the same man he knew. Jon made a face then grabbed Tyrion by his neck and pushed him to the wall.   
"Do you have anything useful what you can say, or I'll kill you with my bare hands," he told him face to face.   
"Okay. Okay." Tyrion tried to breathe, and suddenly Jon let him go. He touched his neck, where Jon squeezed him a second earlier. It was clear he meant his words. "Sansa tried to escape."  
"And?" Jon stared at him.  
"He got her and pulled her back. His soldiers. He wants her to marry the dornish prince. Because of the dornish army." Tyrion answered. "Sansa needs help. You are the only one who can help her. Even if your Queen doesn't agree... you are Sansa's only hope."  
"You don't know anything about her. About us." Jon frowned.   
"I saw it with my own eyes. What she did. And you forgive her. You... I don't understand how could you forgive her." Tyrion sighed "I thought you are an honest man. I thought you'd never ..."  
"Enough!" Jon stopped him. "You have no idea, what she went through. What we went through. Because of your betrayal. Because I was a fool. I was a coward, and a gullible bastard, but those times are over now." he was so confident and calm. "Daenerys Targaryen is my love, she is my queen, and she is the mother of my child. You better not put her name in your mouth. Ever again." 

"Catch him!" Jon heard Grey Worm's voice behind his back and the unsullied soldiers caught him and held him firmly.   
"What are you doing?" Jon tried to escape, then he spotted Daenerys walking down to the basement with Daario. Her eyes stopped on Jon, then she spotted some movement in the cell and turned her face there. The anger, the pain... everything could clearly be seen in her eyes when she looked to Tyrion. "Dany." Jon tried to get her attention, but she did not turn to him. She was just staring at the dwarf. the man who betrayed her. The man who manipulated everyone around her. The man who was the main reason for her downfall. "Dany!" Jon tried again, meanwhile, the soldiers squeezed him more.   
"He wanted to cooperate with him" Grey Worm whispered to Daenerys. "Why else would he not have told you that he is here? As our prisoner?" he continued but it seemed the sight of her old Hand of The Queen... block her mind. Her eyes were empty, she couldn't even cry. She knew probably she'll see this man again, but she was not ready to meet with him. "Jon Snow is..." Grey Worm wanted to continue but Daario raised his hand and showed him to shut his mouth.   
"Dany," Jon whispered her name again and finally she raised her eyes at him. 


	115. Chapter 115

DRAGONSTONE

"Dany" Jon looked into her eyes deeply. Longingly.   
"Let him go" she swallowed and whispered barely audible.   
"But..." Grey Worm frowned.  
"Let him go!" Dany looked at him and ordered him. "Do not want me to say it again." the soldiers stepped away from Jon. "Tie him back." she turned to Tyrion "I will decide about his fate tomorrow." she made a disgusted face and then just walked up on the stairs. Jon turned to Tyrion and watched him while the unsullied tied his hands. Grey Worm almost knocked him over, when he walked passed by him, then he felt how Daario touched his shoulder.   
"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked him, while he almost yelled. "You should have told her, about he is here." Daario just can't understand.   
"The two big loves of her life" Tyrion stated. "I would have never thought one day I'll see you two together somewhere." he smiled a bit sarcastically.  
"Tie his mouth too," Jon ordered Daario, then leave him there at the next moment. He needed to talk with Dany. He needed to explain his actions. Maybe he should have told her but he knows her too well. Or at least he thought ... he knows her. He thought her first reaction will be... to sentence him to die but she froze when she saw him. He needed to talk with her. He almost run-up in the stairs, and he ran into Grey Worm at the moment when he wanted to open their room door. He gave him the usual rancorous look but did not say a word. Jon waited a second until he stepped away from his way then he walked inside. Daenerys was standing at the window. She was alone.

"Missandei?"  
"With Gendry" Dany did not look at him just answered quietly "He heard the noises from the corridor when Grey Worm informed me about your actions." she sighed. "He offered me his help. I did not want to leave her alone." she crossed her arms in front of her body.   
"Dany look I... wanted to tell you, but I had no idea how you'll react this. And... I..."  
"You don't trust me." she turned to him and looked into his eyes. "After those things, we went through. After those things that I've told you in Meeren... you still think I'd be able to do the same horrible things, that I've done years ago."  
"I don't" Jon shook his head.  
"You don't what?" Dany was calm, annoyingly calm. Jon even loved more when she shouted with him, or yell with him... "You did not want to tell me that he is here, because you were afraid my first reaction would ... have been to burn him alive." she continued. "Am I right?"   
Jon just sighed and lowered his eyes. He slowly nodded with his head.   
"See... you still have doubts in me." Dany tried to hold back her frustration.  
"I want to save my sister. And he has some pieces of information about her. That is why I wanted to talk with him. Alone." Jon answered.  
"I guessed." Dany turned back to the window. "But maybe it is understandable why I don't want you to be alone with him."   
Jon answered with a bit sarcastic laugh and Dany turned back to him. Staring at his face.   
"I don't find it ridiculous at all." She stated and raised her eyebrow.  
"Forgive me, but a few minutes ago, you accused me, that I don't trust you. Now... you say you don't want me to be alone with Tyrion. Why? Because you are the one who don't trust me. It sounds quite contradictory." Jon stepped closer, and he was clearly a bit upset. "Yes, maybe I was afraid, what will be your first reaction, because I love you, and I want to spare you. I wanted to be sure, we can use him for anything, or not. I wanted to be sure, he really can help to save my sister or not. I wanted you to have some rest, and spend some time with your family without any distraction, but you think I would be manipulated by him again." he took another step and Dany was just staring at him. She tried to answer, but he was right. "If you think I would be able to hurt you again... because he asks me... then you are the one, who doesn't trust me at all." he looked into her eyes. Dany did not say a word, and after some seconds Jon was the one who continues. "It seems it will be better if I leave you alone for now." he turned his back at her and started to walk towards the door.

"I've told Grey Worm... "Dany took a deep breath before he could leave the room and Jon stopped "I've told him if he accuses you again for no reason, I would be the one who makes steps against him and end his behavior towards you. Once and for all." she continued. "I did it because I trust you and I don't think you'll ever be able to hurt me again or our daughter. But I am afraid." she took a deep breath and Jon heard how her voice was trembling. He turned back to her. "I know Tyrion. He is smart, and he is cunning, and he knows how to turn people against each other." she lowered her head. "I ... don't want to lose my family."   
"You won't." Jon walked closer to her and placed his arms around her "I promised it. And I meant my words." he held her face between his palms.   
"I don't need you to spare me. I need you to trust me. I need you to believe that I am strong enough to do this. To win this war, without making horrible choices." Dany frowned.  
"You are strong enough." Jon smiled a bit "We are strong enough. Together." he placed his forehead to hers then gave a small kiss to her lips. "I am sorry."  
"No. You don't have to." she sighed. "I was just... "  
"I won't talk with him alone again. Not without you. I promise. If it soothes you." Jon gave a kiss to her forehead.   
"Thank you." she snuggled closer to him and placed her cheek to his neck. "Do you think he is going, to tell the truth? About Sansa? Or about anything?"  
"If you don't burn him alive we'll find out." Jon teased her a bit. Their relationship really went through a huge improvement. They have not just loved each other, but they were acting and worked together. As a team. As they always should have. If they trust in each other, from the beginning... if he would let his feelings guide him, instead of his morals... but it did not matter anymore. 

"What do you think of her?" Yara was caressing Nesera's back in the bed. They spent some really enjoying hours together. It was so difficult for Nesera to held her moans back. It was daylight, so they had to be careful and quiet. She did not hope she'll meet with Yara again, she had a bad feeling, and she thought... she is going to lose her, but right at that moment, she was happy that she was wrong about it.   
"Of who?" Nesera raised her head up.  
"Jenifire. If I say her name right." Yara was staring at the distance.   
"Why are you asking?" Nesera looked into her eyes.   
"You are kind of a witch. I was just curious," she answered and gave her a smile.   
"She is very pretty." Nesera started.  
"She is." Yara agreed immediately, maybe too suddenly. Nesera grabbed the blanket and pulled it to her chest to cover her breasts and sat up in the bed.   
"Should I have worry?" she hissed.  
"You are cute when you are jealous." Yara laughed a bit about her and caressed her thigh. "She has some... strange darkness in her. Or we should just ... get to know her."  
"Maybe we should just keep the distance from her," Nesera answered and rolled her eyes. "I don't trust her either, and I am not sure why is she here. I ... as you were sad, she has some darkness around her. It is a bit worrisome. Lilyanna was not perfect, but at least, I was sure she wants to protect the Queen. Now ... .I am not sure she is safe at all."

NEAR TO KING'S LANDING

"From here I go alone," Arya told to Brienne. They were standing on a hill, right next to King's Landing. Arya did not see the capital since she left to travel around the world, and it was a bit frightening. Even from far, she could tell, there is something wrong with the city.   
"No. I can't let you go there alone." Brienne placed her hand to her shoulder.  
"I appreciate your help. And thank you for everything, but you can't come with me." Arya looked at her.   
"I promised..."  
"I know." Arya stopped her "But I can manage to hide from their eyes, I can change... "she stopped. She learned it is not safe to say anything out loud. "... but you... you betrayed and left the King. And you are easily recognizable. I can't mingle and sneak into anywhere with you by my side." she held her arm and they were standing face to face. Brienne slowly nodded. "I'll do everything to get her out from there. And..."   
"And you want to know... the things they've said about your brother, is true or not." Brienne knew it.   
"My family is first. Jon Snow is my family too, and Daenerys and their child but ... Bran is my brother." she looked around like she wanted to be sure, there is no creature that can hear them. "And Sansa... I have to protect my family."   
"Bran Stark is not the same person he was before," Brienne admitted. "But I don't know he just changed or..."  
"That is what I want to find out." Arya nodded. "Go and ... I am sure Jon arrived already. You should go back." 

DRAGONSTONE

Grey Worm pushed Tyrion into the room. He falls to his knees. He raised his head up and he spotted Jon Snow standing at the table, and right next to him ... Daenerys Targaryen. She was sitting at the main place and there was not any emotion on her face. Tyrion swallowed a big one, but there was a dumpling in his throat. He was not sure anymore, it was a good idea. Came here and offer a pact. He thought he can convince Jon Snow ... but that Jon Snow was not the same person anymore.   
"Leave," Dany ordered Grey Worm and the unsullied, and they left the room. Daario was standing at the door "Daario, please. You too." Daario glanced at Jon then he nodded with his head and stepped out from the room, closed the door behind him. The silence filled the room. Jon waited for Dany to start the conversation, meanwhile, Daenerys was just staring at Tyrion. Deep from her heart, she doesn't want anything else, just burn him. Watch him burn alive, watch him disappear from this world. That is what he deserves. She also knew... it doesn't matter what he is going to tell them... she was not able to trust him anymore, but she gave the chance to Jon. To listen to him. To use him to help his sister. A moment passed and Dany stood up. She crossed her hands in front of her stomach and walked around the table, closer to Tyrion. Jon followed her moves with his eyes. At least they were in a closed room, far from Drogon. She only could hurt Tyrion with her bare hands, but he was sure, she won't do it. Not before they got their answers. 

"I thought you wanted to say something. That you have some important information for us. I thought you want to make a pact." she staring at Tyrion's face but he couldn't stand her gaze, and he avoided to look at her. "but now when you have the chance to tell us what do you want, you are in silence." she was measured and rigid. "I don't even remember were there any moments when you were in silence." she rolled her eyes. "Sometimes it would have been better." she turned her back at him and walked back next to Jon.   
"If you want to tell us something then it is time." Jon almost ordered him and Tyrion nodded then took a deep breath. 


	116. Chapter 116

DRAGONSTONE

"This is an unnecessary waste of time," Daenerys stated after Tyrion told them Sansa is in the palace, locked up. "We've already known those things. He said nothing useful, as usual." She added and glanced at Tyrion.   
"The King... is strange." Tyrion swallowed. "He lost his mind. He did not care about anything just... just to kill you."   
"Oh, and I am sure, that you are a great hand and happily help him." Daenerys couldn't hide her nervousness. She continuously answered so clinically and sarcastic way.   
"Dany." Jon took her hand but she turned back to Tyrion.  
"What could I have expected from you? You are a Lannister. You'll always be. You wanted to see me dead since the first moment when you joined me in Meeren. I was just a fool and believed you" she stepped closer.  
"That is not true." Tyrion shook his head. "I believed in you. With all my heart."  
"Until you got to know, there is a better ruler. With a better bloodline. Oh, and he is a man of course. Wonder, which was the moment, when you decided to betray me?" she did not stop. "Right at the moment, when Sansa Stark tells his secret, or it just happened later? I really want to know."  
"You burned down the whole city of King's Landing. You became just the same as your father." he straightened and answered, there was nothing to lose for him anymore. He knew... if he hesitates he'll probably die. If he tells the truth he'll probably die too. So there was nothing to lose for him, anymore. Dany's face changed. The words stuck in her. She just swallowed. "You killed thousands of innocent people. That was the moment when I decided to not support you anymore." he looked into her eyes. "I was the one, who tried to convince Varys that he is wrong. I should have not told him. I've made a mistake, but my mistake is nothing compared to yours."   
"The past is gone." Jon stepped next to Daenerys.   
"So that was the moment when you decided to convince Jon Snow to kill me." Daenerys felt how the tears are coming to her eyes, but she decided to not give him the pleasure to see her weakness. Not anymore. "Then you betrayed him too. He made the dirty work, he killed me, then you banished him to the Wall. Did you ever faithful to anyone? Except for your family of course." her eyes were on fire.   
"I was faithful to you," he answered and then after some hesitation, he continued. "I've loved you. I was in love with you, I would have done everything for you, until that day. I sent my friend to death when he betrayed you."   
Dany tried to answer, but his words caused her a bit shock. She had no idea. She never thought... 

"We should go back to the topic of my sister." Jon caressed Dany's arm. She was clearly embarrassed and surprised. "We don't have too much time."   
"The dornish prince. He is the key." Tyrion tried to follow Jon's idea. "He wants to marry Sansa, because of power, because he wants to grow, but Bran has no other army who can fight for him. He definitely looses without the dornish army." Tyrion continued.  
"Why did Sansa even agreed to this marriage?" Jon shook his head.  
"She did not. She ... manipulated by her brother. She wanted to help him, but ... Bran told us Arya is your prisoner. That is why Sansa wants to help the King, even if she knows there is something wrong with him."  
"That is a lie." Jon raised his voice. "Arya wanted to kill Daenerys when she arrived. Then she stayed with us, by her own will. No one forced her. No one forced anyone to stay or come to Meeren. They all came there, by there own decision." Jon gesticulated so heavily.   
"He lied to us. He lied to everyone. I don't know why." Tyrion shook his head and tried to think.   
"We know." Jon answered "But it is not the right time to tell you." he glanced at Daenerys but she did not even pay any attention to them. She was standing at the window. She heard their talk, but Tyrion's words kinda shocked her. "I still don't know I can trust you or not." Jon continued.   
"I understand." Tyrion nodded  
"What do you offer to do with the dornish army?" Jon asked him.  
"Ask a meeting from Quentyn Martell. He wants to be on the winning side, and right now that is not King's Landing."

\------------------------------------------

"Do you mind if I come in?" Gendry asked Nesera when he entered into Missandei's room.   
"What are you doing here Lord Baratheon?" Nesera smiled at him.  
"I ... thought... maybe I can replace you. We... spent such much time together with her lately and... I want to help" Gendry explained.   
"You feel useless?" Nesera immediately recognized it.   
"Kinda. I ... have no idea what to do with my time. I mean... Ser Davos stayed in Meeren. Jon has many other things to do. Sam... just reading all day and night. He doesn't even stand up from the books."  
"And your love is somewhere out there, and it makes you crazy," Nesera added.  
"Yes." Gendry nodded and lowered his head. "At least when I am with her, I do something for them. I help them. And... it avoids my attention from Arya." he took a deep breath.   
"Well, we have to ask the princess she wants it or not?" Nesera looked at Missandei who was playing in the center of the huge bed and she was smiling and laughing. Gendry walked closer and looking at the little girl.   
"I envy her," he mentioned.  
"You shouldn't." Nesera sighed. "She is in the greatest danger. She was in danger when she not even yet born. Being a Chosen One... in not a blessing... it is a curse. We can just hope... she can have a long life and nothing wants to take it away." 

The following minute Jenifire entered into the room and her eyes stopped on the little girl.   
"What do you want here?" Nesera stood up and faced her.  
"I don't really know the castle yet. I think I... I've missed the door." she answered, but her eyes were still laying on the baby girl.   
"Yeah, you missed it. And You better leave." She told to Jenifire immediately.   
"Yeah I go," she answered but her eyes are still on the child. She slowly stepped back and Nesera closed the door behind her. Jenifire walked in the corridor, and her mind was racing. She is the child. The Child. The one she saw in her dreams. She immediately recognized it. She did not see her clearly on the hill when they arrived, but now they were facing each other. She did not understand how it can be possible. Everything led her to meet with them. Jon Snow... visited her many times... in Ghost's body... she saw his child in her dreams. She was the one who saved Daenerys Targaryen when she needed someone to save her. Everything... led her to them. It was weird. Maybe it was her destiny. To meet with them. But not in her wildest dream... she would have not through she'll meet someone who she doesn't want to ever meet again. At least now he is far away, and he had no idea who is she. That was right in this way. 

"Are you alright?" Jon walked to Daenerys. She was in their room after the guards escorted Tyrion back to his cell. "I thought you go to Missandei." Jon continued and placed his hands to her arms. "Dany?"  
"You knew it?"   
"Knew what?" Jon frowned.  
"That he had... feelings for me." Dany took a deep breath.   
"Does it matter?"   
"I just... I never knew. I never thought. I... someone once said to me... there will be three big betrayals in my life. Once for gold. Once for blood. Both happened many years ago. Before I came to Westeros for the first time..." she was thinking.  
"And what is the third?" Jon wanted to know.   
"Once for love." she turned to Jon and looked into his eyes. "I thought... you are the third betrayal, that was another reason why I gave you my trust back so hard. But... maybe it was not you. Maybe it was... about Tyrion, and I was blind to see it." she was thinking loudly.   
"It is just another prophecy or just words." Jon shook his head.   
"Just another prophecy? Jon? We are here... we ... have a daughter, whose life depends on a prophecy." Dany frowned. "It just scares me. Even more, and that is why I cannot trust Tyrion. Not anymore. Not again." she shook her head.   
"It doesn't make sense Dany. He... I understand you can't trust him, but not because of these things." he shook his head and placed his hand to her cheek   
"Trust my intuitions for once." Dany looked into his eyes.   
"She is my sister." Jon almost begged her. "If there is a chance..."  
"We'll find another chance. Without Tyrion." Dany answered.   
"You were the one who told me we don't have much time. The dead are marching towards the south again... the dornish army."  
"Why would they help us? What we can offer them is better than getting the North and Dorne together?" Dany spread her arms.   
"Freedom maybe. Maybe that will be enough. Dany, at least try it." he grabbed her arms again. "We don't have anything to lose. Try it. For me. Please."  
"I promised you ... I'll help to save your sister, but ... " she stepped further from him "But I will never understand how could you that easily forgive her what she did."   
"I never forgive her" Jon took a deep breath "I will be never able to forgive her. She not just betrayed me... but she... stole my chance to have a life that I've always dreamed of. She stole you from me when she told the truth to Tyrion."  
"You did not even want to be with me at that time. Because of the truth." Dany shook her head.  
"Missandei would have been born in a way or another. She would have been born, even if ... I ... don't... If I don't kill you that day." he swallowed. "That child would have brought us together again, I am sure... and sooner or later I would have not cared about my heritage." Jon continued. "I never stopped loving you Dany. No matter who are you to me by blood."   
"You would have left me, you would have not stayed with me ... as a King." Dany sighed.  
"Guess we'll never know... what could have happened. But... she stole the chance from me, when she told Tyrion, so no... I never forgive her." he looked at her. "But she is my sister."   
"And family is above all. I should have learned it already." Dany told him and lowered her head. 

"Give this a chance." He stepped to her. "This Dorne thing. Send a messenger, that we want to talk with him. If it won't work, we can think about other things. We can think through other solutions."   
"Fine." Dany nodded and raised her eyes at him. "Tomorrow I'll send someone, to ask him to meet with us somewhere, but... we have to bring one of the priestesses... ahm... Nesera or Jenifire with us." she continued.   
"Yes, to keep us hidden. And it is a better choice than bring our daughter." Jon smiled a bit.  
"What if it is a trap?" Daenerys placed her hand to his chest, meanwhile, he was holding her close.   
"That is why we have Drogon. That is why we won't go there alone. We'll be prepared for everything." Jon swiped a hairpin away from her face. "And... about what he told to you... his feelings... I think there was no man around you who is not falling in love with you immediately." he tried to change her mood.   
"And to my misfortunate I chose you," she answered.   
"Is it a misfortune Your Grace?" Jon leaned closer.  
"Sometimes it is. You are the only one who can change my mind about things. The only one, who can change my decisions. And I hate it."   
"I don't." Jon shook his head and pulled her face closer, then his lips finally met with her lips and they kissed each other. 


	117. Chapter 117

DRAGONSTONE

"We should..." Dany stopped kissing Jon "We should go and... check our daughter." she whispered to his mouth, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her close again and his tongue started to discover her mouth, and she kissed him back. He pushed her to the wall. "Jon" she moaned his name and she felt how his hands were sliding down on her body. She placed her arms around his neck, ran her fingers through his hair. "That is not a too... "she moaned "not too paternal" she let him kiss her again.   
"Our daughter is in save," Jon answered "I am sure, she is fine. She is probably sleeping" he told her between two kisses. "Now I want to take care of her mother." he bit her lip then his tongue was in her mouth again and with his fingers, he started to untie her dress. He almost ripped it apart. Her breasts. Those amazed him again and again, and he went down with the kisses, lingering on her breasts. "Jon" she was caressing his locks.   
"Gosh, I've missed you so much." he sighed and pulled down the skirt part and it fallen to the floor. How his hands were sliding down on her side ... she felt goosebumps and she wanted more. She wanted him. She had no idea when was the last time when they were together. A too long time ago and outside her daughter, he was her happiness. Those moments with Jon. That was her peace. That was her life, that she wanted. No war, no fights... just being together with her family. With her lover. The tip of his tongue touched her clit and he started to lick it, playing with it.   
"Jon!" she leaned her head back and Jon squeezed her hands to the wall, next to her body. She couldn't move and she adored it. How he treated her, how he pleased her... every damn moment when there were just the two of them. "Yes, yes!" she moaned again and again. She tried to move her hands, escape from his hands. But he squeezed her wrist more and more. "Jon Oh my god" her legs started to shake, and Jon was just licking her. Licking her wet pussy, his lips stuck on her sex and he did not stop for a moment. He only cared about her. To please her. His tongue moved faster, circling around and at a moment when she almost climaxed, he let her wrists away and thrust her pussy with his finger. He raised his eyes at her, he wanted to see her face.   
"Jon! Jon! Oh My Heaven!" she grabbed his hair, and pressed his lips back to her pussy. "Yes! Fuck!" she almost screamed, but that moment she realized she should be quiet. Their daughter was just a room away from them. With others, not as she was ashamed but she was not just a girl anymore, not just a woman, but a mother too. Those thoughts flew away from her mind quite quickly when her climax hit her body so hard. She fell into Jon's arms, she couldn't stand in her legs anymore. He kissed her lips immediately, wildly.   
"I love you." Jon told her "I love you so much."  
"I love you too," Dany told him and she pushed him to the ground, sat to his lap and continued kissing him. 

Nesera and Gendry were laughing, and Missandei has really fallen asleep.  
"What a luck, that she can sleep when others talking around her," Nesera stated. "She is a very calm girl."   
"If you want to go and... sleep I mean... " Gendry frowned. "I can stay here."  
"Wonder where are her parents." she sighed. "I got used to... quiet nights with sleep in the past few days." she smiled.   
"Probably they finally enjoy their time together." Gendry leaned forward. "I would in their place."   
"Men!" Nesera giggled and rolled her eyes.   
"You are here." Yara stated when she entered the room "I was... "she wanted to continue, but she spotted Gendry "I was just... on a patrol and... I wondered where are you."   
"He knew" Nesera looked at Gendry then back to Yara. "I guess everyone knew by now." she shrugged her shoulders.  
"It is not a problem for me." Yara closed the door behind her. "You were the one, who doesn't want the others to know about us."  
"Why?" Gendry shook his head and did not understand.  
"Let's say... a relationship between two women... is not very acceptable in my family." she sighed. "My morals and ... they have not raised me in this way."  
"I was not raised as a Lord either, and Yara... raised up as a man. No offense." Gendry raised his hands, to apologize.  
"That true. And I never cared about what others think about me" Yara nodded and walked to them, sat next to Nesera. "In that way at least I could be equal to the men around me."   
"There is nothing to be ashamed of if you ask me." Gendry smiled at Nesera, and the next moment Missandei cried out. He was the fastest, who jumped up and raised her up from her bed. "what is wrong baby?" he made his voice thinner.   
Yara raised her eyebrow and Nesera immediately noticed she was thinking about something.  
"What?"  
"I just... don't see... Arya Stark as a mother. Not even in the future." Yara stared at Gendry. "But him." he nodded towards him with her face. "Just look at it." 

Jenifire was walking outside. Around the hills. She couldn't sleep. She waited for Daenerys in the corridors, right next to her door but the unsullied did not let her inside. They did not even want to tell her that she wants to talk with her. Probably she ordered them to leave her alone that night. That was quite understandable if she thinks through. That was her first night with her love. After weeks... probably she did not want anything else, just some peace. Jenifire stopped suddenly when Drogon landed next to her, in the darkness. She did not see anything just his huge outlines, and the smell from his mouth.   
"You are an outsider just as I am." She turned to him. "At least you have a mother ... and a family." she reached her hand towards him but Drogon was growling. She pulled her hand back. "I have no one. My whole life is a disaster. After my father left... my mom fled to witchcraft. Isolated me from everyone and everything, and now... I don't understand what brings me here." Jenifire admitted. 

Dany and Jon were still in each others arms. Making love. Now they were on the bed. Naked, their bodies moved in sync. Jon was laying over her and thrust her again and again. Their sigh was the only thing that could be heard in the room. He felt how her nails dug into her back when she was cumming. She buried her face to his shoulders and tried to remain in silence. Jon continued, and not a minute needed for him, to spread himself in her. He panted, but he was happy. He needed this. He needed Daenerys. To hold her again in his arms. To feel her. To be with her. To make love with her. He kissed her lips again, then laid next to her in the bed, and Daenerys immediately snuggled to his chest.   
"I ... am glad, that you did not let me leave the room." she giggled.   
"I am sure they'll forgive us too." Jon kissed her forehead. "You have no idea, how I worried for you. How I missed you."  
"I know. I felt the same." she was caressing his chest. "I hate when you are not around."  
"We should sleep." Jon caressed her back "You know... I couldn't even really sleep. Only that night. When I knew you are in safe." he continued. "But then... when I couldn't go back... the sleepless nights continued. And when I fall asleep I only saw nightmares."   
"Tormund kept me safe. Until he could, but... I risked my life again, to save the people, to know... how much time we have. It seems to make reckless decisions... not just only your habit." Dany admitted.  
"We have to forget those. I mean... we are parents now." he took a deep breath. "And she is more important than anyone. And she needs us."   
Dany elbow next to him and stared at his face with a smile.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Jon frowned.  
"No." she shook her head. "You've just said the most amazing thing. And you are right. Without us, she is lost too.  And we cannot allow this." Jon placed his hand to her cheek and kissed her. Then she placed her head to his shoulder, and they fall asleep. 

The morning came quite quickly and when Dany woke up Jon was not next to her. She sat up on the bed and looked around, but his clothes also missing. She stood up, put a summer dress on and walked out to find her man. She did not have to search for him too much. She knew he felt a bit of guilt because of the last night. Because they did not go to Missandei... and they let their desires control them. She felt it too. She was a mother, but she was also a woman in love. And she trusted the people around them. That was a good feeling. She doesn't have to worry about them, and that gave her safety.   
"Daddy felt guilty?" she entered the room, and she was right. He was sitting next to Missandei and playing with her.   
"I woke up too early, and I thought... Nesera might want to sleep."   
"What a man. Think about everyone." Dany stated and she was watching them. It was the most beautiful thing. Father and daughter together.   
"Your Grace." Jenifire appeared behind her. "I wanted to talk with you. Yesterday."  
"I am sorry." Dany turned to her "I ... had... "  
"No... you don't have to apologize." she raised her eyes at Jon over Dany's shoulder. "I can understand. But..."  
"I assume you did not meet with each other." Dany looked at Jon, and he stood up after a second. "I mean personally" She swallowed and let Jenifire enter into the room. She walked slowly towards Jon.  
"I owe you a thank you, as I heard. You saved her."  
"You have the same eyes," Jenifire stated and stared at his face, meanwhile Jon gave her his hand, but that moment he pulled it back. "I saw those eyes." she was analyzing his face.  
"I... think... you... I don't really remember if we ever met."   
"Not personally." she glanced back above her shoulder to Daenerys. "But as a wolf, you visited me many times." she smiled. "Now I understand why ... " she started to say something, but then she lowered her head and kept it for herself.   
"My name is Jon Snow." he gave his hand again.  
"Jenifire." she took his hand and that minute Jon felt something. He really knew her. It was not just imagination. When she touched her some memories came back to his mind, some memories which were not his. The memories of Ghost. He shook his head and closed his eyes for some seconds, and Dany stepped closer.   
"Jon?"   
"I am fine." he stepped back from Jenifire. "I just... you've said you wanted to talk with Daenerys." he shook his head. "I stay with Missandei until you finish.  
"I can tell both of you. I saw your daughter in my dreams. But not here, not in this age." Jenifire continued without even anyone asking him. "She was sitting on a throne, with a crown. Somewhere. I couldn't tell, but it was her."  
"What does that mean?" Dany had enough already those predictions and visions.  
"Maybe a good prophecy for her. But just for her. I was there next to here, but you were not. I just wanted to tell you. That... maybe this war will cause your death." Jenifire talked about those things so naturally. Like she was just telling some fairy tale. Jon and Daenerys both remained speechless and they got shocked. "Or maybe that is just a dream." Jenifire tried to correct her words "Sorry If I am ... to raw, I usually not communicate with people. Just with some animals and myself." she bowed with her head, but that doesn't help. Her words scared them more... 


	118. Chapter 118

DRAGONSTONE

Daenerys and Jon wanted to inform everyone about their plan. They invited them to the meeting room, but Dany was confused since Jenifire told those things to them in the morning. The thought they're probably going to die... before the end of this war... scared her. She wanted a life. A life with him and their daughter. And maybe... with another child. And... another... with a family. She knew the risk is huge... the chances of losing the child... if she ever gets pregnant, but ... she glanced at Jon. She wanted to give him a family he wanted. She wanted to make him the happiest man in the world, and they cannot die before she can give that to him. It must be some misunderstanding. Everyone has nightmares and ... dreams all the time, but those do not have to come true... by all means. Jenifire was the first one who arrived in the room. Dany couldn't help but notice ... how she was looking at Jon. It was weird. And it scared her a bit. There must be something, that she did not tell her... tell them, and she wanted to know. She glanced at Jon, but he gave all his attention to their daughter. Not even look at Jenifire. Maybe... they should work together, to get to know the truth.  
"Your Grace" Samwell entered and brought her back from her thoughts.   
"I haven't seen you since ... I... came back." Dany noticed "You look... tired ... Lord Tarly."   
"I am not a Lord your Grace, and ... it would be very indecent if you would just call me... Sam or Samwell?" Sam asked her.   
"When was the last time you slept?" Dany stepped closer and analyzed his face.   
"Herbal teas help keep me awake and focus," he admitted.  
"I did not ask that." Dany frowned and she saw his circular eyes, his slightly trembling hands. "Sam?" she stared at his face.  
"I sleep... every night. A few hours. One or two actually." he lowered his head, and started to stutter a bit.   
"Thank you what you are doing for my family, but if you continue this... we're going to lose you too soon. Your family needs you, just as we. After we... "she swallowed "After we take back the Seven Kingdoms."   
Samwell nodded and bowed with his head. Jon just smiled at them behind Dany. It was good to see his best friend and his lover... are not hating on each other anymore. Their relationship... started in a very hard way, but then it seems the saying is true. Time can heal all the pain.   
"Samwell" Dany turned after him "Is it worth it? Stay awake all night long in the past few days? Did you... find something?"   
"Actually I do. I just wanted to be surer..." He continued.  
"We don't have time. After the meeting, I'd like you to tell us everything that we have to know." Dany ordered him.  
"Yes, Your Grace."

Meanwhile, they were talking everyone arrived in the room. Grey Worm still kept the distance from them, especially from Jon. He stopped near the door. Nesera and Yara stood next to each other, and Dany smiled under her nose about them. She saw the little touches and little whispers. She wished... to just let them leave and live. In peace. But she needed them in this war. Gendry has still seemed so lonely and a bit lost without Arya. That moment Dany realized she had no idea where is Arya, or what is going on with her, neither about Ser Brienne. She looked at Jon and opened her mouth to ask him, but that was not the right moment. Not in front of everyone. They have a more important thing to talk about. Jon frowned, but Dany shook her head and turned to the others. 

"I am sorry." Daario almost fell on the door. "I brought another guest. We found her at the shores." he stepped away, and Brienne walked inside. "She has news about the Stark girl." he looked at Jon, and Dany did the same. She nodded towards her lover. She knew the news about Arya's whereabouts is more important than anything for Jon. His sisters are more important.   
"Ser Brienne." She took a deep breath and turned to her. "I am glad to see you alive."   
"Arya?" Jon cut her in her words. He doesn't know any patience when it is about his family. Dany somehow understands it. Arya... became like a sister for her too through the past few months. She walked to Jon and took Missandei out from his arms. That moment Jon just walked closer to Brienne and wanted the answers. "Where is my sister? And why are you not with her?"   
"She sent me away." Brienne started quietly. "She ... I cannot go with her. At the moment I step inside King's Landing the soldiers of the King will kill me. Because of my betrayal." she felt ashamed.  
"You did nothing wrong, you did not do any sin against the King" Yara stated and rolled her eyes.  
"I did. I did many things against him, and we have to help Arya. I am not sure she is safe. Alone." she stepped forward and explained ardently meanwhile she was staring at Daenerys.   
"Did she tell you what is her plan?" Jon took a deep breath.   
"No." she shook her head. "She did not want... Bran to know. But I am sure, she wants to sneak into the palace, and ... Bran will not let Sansa just walk away. He keeps his eyes on her. She is his last chance to have a huge army, which may stop us."  
"Us?" Dany surprised.   
"If you help me to save the Stark sisters, I pledge my loyalty to you in the upcoming war." she knelt down.  
"I am afraid these two things will happen simultaneously." Dany sighed. "And I know you are a woman of words, but I am still not sure I can trust you or not. Especially if Lady... " she cleared her throat "Queen Sansa orders you to do... the opposite." she did not look at Jon. She felt his look, she doesn't have to turn to him. She was just honest, even if it hurts Jon. She agreed to help to save his sister, but she can't trust her... she can't trust people who are close to Sansa. She would use the first opportunity to turn everyone against her. She was sure. No matter what Jon thinks.   
"Why would she hurt you if you save her life?" Brienne frowned and stood up slowly.  
"I did once if I remember well." she caressed Missandei's face then raised her eyes at Brienne again"I saved the whole of humanity once, but it did not matter. They turned against me right at the moment when they have a chance. Especially your ... Lady." she tried to be polite. Everyone could feel the tension. Even between Jon and Daenerys. It was clear Dany avoided his gaze. 

"We should return to the original theme of the meeting" Jon tried to be calm, and do not make a scene or an argument in front of anyone.    
"Right." Dany nodded, she raised her eyes at Nesera, and she did not have to say a word, she knew she wants to give Missandei to her arms. She hurried there and take the baby. Dany took a deep breath, and Jon stepped next to her.   
"Before we go on any suicide mission to save anyone." she started "We want to be sure... we can weaken Raven's army. That is why we have to make some ... negotiation with the dornish army and their prince." it was clear Dany still doesn't like the idea. She nodded towards Jon.   
"We ... " Jon turned to the others "We have to ... send an envoy to Quentyn Martell."  
"What do you expect from them?" Yara asked them and stepped closer to the table.   
"To join our side," Jon answered.  
"For what? Why? Because you ask?" Yara spread her arms. Dany tried to hide her smile. She answered exactly the same as this idea. Dany kept her eyes on the table, Jon glanced at her to ask some help, but she was still not sure it is a good idea. She pretending not to notice and she kept thinking.   
"We... give the freedom what they want. The freedom of Dorne. Once and for all. The country will no longer belong to the Seven Kingdoms." Jon answered.  
"Well, we want our freedom too." Yara almost hit the table. "If this is how it works. If we don't agree to fight for you at the first moment, you offer our freedom for the second?" she was clearly freaked out.   
"We want to win this war." Jon was though and determined "And we care about your opinion, but the Queen and I made the decisions. And we chose to make negotiations with Dorne."   
"I want to hear it from her if you don't mind, My King." Yara made a face. Dany swallowed and opened her mouth, then closed it. She looked to Jon, and after a minute of hesitation, she nodded.  
"We have to try. If they agree to join us, there is nothing more on Raven's hand. He is helpless against us. That is what we want. And this way... we ... it will be easier to save Sansa Stark." she was talking quietly and she seemed uncertain. Even Daario noticed it. 

"Well, my Queen." Daario stepped forward "If you want me to go there... "  
"He'll kill you at the first moment. You are a foreign warrior." Yara rolled her eyes. "Dornish people don't like foreigners. Especially not soldiers."  
"Yara is right." Dany sighed "What do we know about this... prince?"  
"He is a pompous and boastful asshole" Yara answered immediately "He only has the power because everyone else in his family died. Or got killed."   
"And he cannot resist to wonderful female shape," Brienne added and everyone raised their eyes at her.   
"Do not even think about it." Jon turned to Dany. "You are not going anywhere, without me."   
"I don't want to." She agreed, then looked to Jenifire then Nesera. "And we need someone who can ... remain hidden from Bran," she added. Yara looked worriedly and some seconds of silence followed the sentence.   
"Your Grace" Jenifire stepped closer to the table "I can go if you want me to. I am sure I can convince the prince to meet with you."  
"No!" Yara raised her voice, and Daenerys gave her an angry look.   
"Lady Greyjoy I am grateful for your opinion but let us decide who we want to send as our envoy," she warned her then turned to Jenifire. "You saved my life, you enjoy my full trust, but I insist Daario Naharis go with you, as your companion. You can leave as soon as you can. We have to finish this before the dead can reach the south." Dany looked around, and nodded, then turned to the window. Everyone knows that means, she wants to finish the meeting. Grey Worm was the first who left the room and everyone else followed him.  
"Samwell" Dany stopped him before he could leave   
"I am going to take my notes and I'll be back immediately" He bowed a bit with his head, and Dany accepted it. When he stepped out she saw from the corner of her eyes, how Jon walked closer to her. He placed his hand to her shoulder. 

"I thought..." Jon started after a deep breath "I thought we agreed in that thing. That we both want it."  
"What?" Dany turned to him and frowned.   
"You... I noticed you hesitated when I needed your help. I know you Dany." he tried to remain calm. "And the way how you've talked about my sister ... "  
"I did not tell anything else just the truth." Dany sighed.   
"Do you really think she would turn against you if we... save her? If we help her to escape? Dany..." he shook his head.  
"She did once... and I know she is your sister. I know you ... are bound to her." she lowered her head "I respect it, and I agreed to help you to save her, but do not expect me to trust in her even for a minute." her soft voice changed and she was the warrior queen again. "I don't want to talk about Sansa Stark any more today." she stepped away from Jon and sat to the table. He stared at her for a couple more seconds, then he turned and left the room without looking back at her, or say anything. 


	119. Chapter 119

DRAGONSTONE

Not a minute passed since Jon left her there. She was sitting there alone. Waiting for Sam to return. She couldn't believe they argued again because of Sansa Stark. Last night... Jon admitted she destroyed his whole life too. Yet he still defends her in some way. She knew Arya has a huge part in this. He wants to save Sansa because ... she and Arya are still his family and he desperately wanted them to live together in peace. He was so naive. And he has a so good heart. He failed to save Bran. He... his little brother... became some great evil and he cannot live with that compunction if he does not try everything to save Sansa. She started to play with her ring. Maybe she was too hard with him but she was just honest. She did not want to lie to him. She doesn't want to play games with him or act herself. Even if it is hard sometimes and causes differences between them. She learned for a lifetime how important the honesty between them. And she can't blame Jon. He was just honest with her too. The door opened and she took a deep breath but it was not Sam.

"I thought you offended and ran away instead of arguing with me." She stated when Jon stopped at the door. He frowned meanwhile Dany smiled a bit.  
"I don't want to argue with you." He answered quietly.  
"Glad to hear." She raised her eyebrow but did not move closer. She was just sitting in the chair. "Samwell must be here in any minute."  
"That is why I came back." Jon lowered his head, and Dany surprised a bit.  
"So you are offended. But at least you realized your daughter is more important than anything else. I appreciate it." She sounded a bit sarcastic.  
"You know she is." Jon made a face.  
"Sometimes it is not clear." Dany looked at him.   
"You have no idea how hard it is for me." He raised his voice and stepped closer. "I... I am mad at Sansa I... she made a terrible mistake but she is still my sister. I can't... change this and I have responsibility for her." He continued a bit too vehemently. "I don't want you to be ... allies or friends I just need your support and your understanding."  
"And I don't understand?" She almost jumped up from the chair and they were staring at the face of each other but that moment Sam coughed a bit at the door.

"I... I am sorry. I can come back later if..." Sam immediately started to apologize.  
"No. No. This is more important." She pointed towards a chair opposite to her. "Sit down."  
Sam glanced at Jon and it was clear he is upset.   
"Jon?" Dany turned to her love. "Do you want to stay?"  
He swallowed his words back and just nodded, and he sat next to Daenerys.  
"Tell me at least you have some good news." Jon took a deep breath and kept his eyes on his friend.  
"Depends on the point of view" Sam made a face and hesitated. Jon and Dany were both scared... they were not sure they could endure more difficulties. It was enough already. Jon glanced at her face, and he saw the hidden tears in her eyes. He saw how scared she is. He lowered his head and spotted how she was breaking her fingers one after the other. He gently placed his hand on her hands, and Dany turned to him. Jon squeezed her hand and even his gaze comfort her a bit. She grabbed his hand,  their fingers intertwined and they both turned back to Sam. 

KING'S LANDING

"Where are you going?" the guard asked the maid. She was holding fresh sheets on her arms.   
"New sheets for the Queen." she bowed with her head.  
"The King ordered it?" he was hostile  
"A lady needs fresh bedding, especially on those days, and Queen Stark spends most of her time in her room, in her bed. Probably she will be happy about it, and if Queen Stark is happy, the King and Prince Martell will be happy too." the maid answered with a small smile on her face. "I won't stay long, it takes a few minutes."  
"Hurry." he opened the door, quickly and let her enter the room. Sansa was standing at the window. She was squeezing the edge of the wall. She stared at the depth.   
"I don't need anything," Sansa whispered to the maid, but she kept her eyes at the depth above her.   
"Are you sure?" The maid asked and placed the bedclothes to the chair, then stepped closer.  
"Stay there." Sansa almost yelled.   
"If you speak that loud, they'll hear you." the maid told her, and she almost could touch her.   
"No one can help me. No one. There is nothing that you can do for me." Sansa hissed, and she placed one of her legs to the window sill.   
"I wouldn't place a bet on it." the maid answered so quickly "Don't you wanna... escape? And go back to the north?" 

Sansa turned to her, and her eyes were full of tears. She doesn't understand.   
"Why would you help me? How do you even know me? I've never seen you here." she measured her with her eyes.  
"If I don't help my sister, who would?" she ripped the face from her own face, and Arya smiled at Sansa. The Queen... who rather resembled a timid bird again jumped to her sister's neck and squeezed her close.   
"How..." Sansa started to cry, she barely could breathe.   
"It doesn't matter. I am here. We are here and..."  
"We?" Sansa shook her head and looked into her eyes.  
"We." Arya took a step back from her. "Brienne... Jon... ... ahm... and Daenerys."  
"What?" Sansa almost jumped back from her. "You..."  
"We don't have time for that now. We have to get you out here... somehow." Arya looked around.  
"But... you were... her... prisoner" Sansa tried to put the pieces together in her head. "She ... tortured you and... now you are helping her?"  
"I don't know what or who... told you ... but... Daenerys is not ... we... misunderstood her. She is... not her father." Arya tried to explain. "I'll explain everything later, but now we have to figure out how we escape you from here..." She grabbed Sansa's arm, but the next minute the door opened.   
"My dear sisters, together. What a happy family moment." Bran rolled inside in his chair, and soldiers followed him.

DRAGONSTONE

"Sam. Do not speak in prophecies." Jon rolled his eyes. "The blood, the heart... the princess that was promised it is enough. What do those things mean?" he sighed.  
"The good news, your daughter can survive, now I am sure in this. A few drops or her blood will be enough to stop the Raven and that is not a big sacrifice but..."  
"But?" Dany asked him back immediately.   
"You... My Queen, you've asked me to find a solution... if there is any, to safe Bran Stark. To bring him back from the darkness." he started with some hesitation.   
"What did you find?" Dany felt how the words stuck in her throat. She was not sure, she is ready to hear what Sam wants to tell them.  
"Actually there is a way... to bring him back, but..."  
"Sam? How?" Jon was clearly getting excited. Dany saw the hope in his eyes. "SAM!"  
"One of them has to die. That is the price. The price for the other to live. We have to... dip a dagger into Missandei's... "he almost stammered "her heart and then ... we have to stab Bran... Raven's heart with it... ahm... only the Raven dies this way, not Brandon" Sam avoided looking at them. Jon's hope was gone immediately. He released Dany's hand and leaned back on the chair. Dany tried to breathe. That means... her daughter's life is in more danger. Not because of Jon, but... if they help the Starks to save Sansa... they will do everything to save Bran. He was their brother.   
"Are you ... " Daenerys swallowed and tried to find the right words "Are... you sure about this?"  
"I am afraid I am." Sam nodded.

"Do not tell it, anyone," Daenerys ordered Samwell a moment later, and she stood up. She glanced at Jon and she saw how destroyed he is, she was the one who tried to remain calm and sane. "No one can know. My daughter's life is already in huge danger, I cannot risk anyone ... who is ... near her can hurt her. Understand?" Dany was staring at Sam. He answered with a nod.   
"Jon... I ... am not giving up yet." Sam tried to calm down his friend. "I..."  
"Thank you." he nodded, but his eyes were a bit empty. "Would you please... just... leave..." Jon's mind was racing.   
"Sure. I'll be in my room. With my books. As usual" He tried to make a small joke but none of them were smiling or laughing. He shocked them and that was quite understandable. Especially for Jon. Both of them were his family ... a brother and a daughter. Sam felt really sorry for him. All his life was a fight. All his life was full of hard decisions, and painful consequences and Jon Snow did not deserve that. He was a man of honor. The most honest and ... the best man who he ever knew. He slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Dany and Jon stayed in the room, and they had no idea what to say. Dany crossed her arms in front of her body and stared at the table. There was nothing on it, but she tried to not freak out. Not broke down, and Jon did the same in the chair. 

"I can't believe it is really happening." Dany was the one who finally said something, after a couple of minutes.   
"We both knew..." Jon swallowed.  
"We knew we need her blood... but... not this... " She glanced at Jon with tears in her eyes "I... wish ... I would have never asked Sam for ... do this research. It was better... when we had no idea about this." Dany shook her head. Jon finally stood up and took her hand.   
"I am glad you did." he tried to smile a bit "That shows nothing else, just... that you love me so much. You wanted to save my family... after what they did against you. You don't know what it means." Jon almost whispered to her.   
"What do we do now? If Arya ... if one of your sisters got to know about this... and I know you... you are going to tell them and..." Dany was looking into his eyes.  
"They won't," Jon answered confidently. "They better not know. I won't tell them, and I trust Sam, he won't tell them either. That is the only way to keep our daughter safe. If they get to know... it is understandable that they would do everything to save him... but... I can't let them. Bran... is my brother but...  I can't give up on my daughter. If I did this... I would have given up you... and my whole life. My happiness." he has tears in his eyes too. He felt himself a bad man because of his decision, but he knew that is the right thing to do now. He was not able to give up his family. His real family, who... would have never give up on him. Not like... his Starks siblings.   
"Thank you." Dany placed her arms around him and he squeezed her close.   
"We have to ... put ourselves together." Jon raised her face by her chin "We should give some instructions to ... your witch and Daario before they leave." he kissed her forehead and stepped a bit further from her. 

"Jon." Dany stopped him. "I am sorry, because of the things I've said earlier... I ... don't want to lie to you about my feelings... my doubts..." she sighed "Trust in someone ... it's been a bit harder for me... for a while and... "  
"I know. We... both of us ... were right. In our way." Jon admitted and stepped back to her. "I don't ask you to trust her, but ... trust me."   
"I do. With all my heart." Dany answered and he leaned closer to give a kiss to her before they go and do their duties again... 


	120. Chapter 120

DRAGONSTONE

Dany and Jon were walking towards the hall. They wanted to give the last instructions to Jenifire and Daario before they leave.  
"Dany." Jon stopped her before they entered into the huge hall room. "I just... " He sighed. "I ... can I ask something?"  
"Jon I don't want to talk about your sister. Not now. Please. This day... those pieces of information... are..." she took a deep breath.  
"It is not about that." Jon smiled a bit and he was holding her hands. Dany frowned and looking at him questioningly. "You've just told me... that you have issues with trust, meanwhile you easily send a woman who you don't know to negotiate with an enemy. I just don't understand." He looked into her eyes. "Why are you trust her that much?"  
"I don't." Dany shook her head. "That is why Daario is going with her. Daario enjoys my full confidence, but he can't go there alone... no... but, he can go there as her escort, and keep his eyes on her," she explained. "She ... saved my life, and I try to trust her, I don't want to make the same mistake I made... with Lilyanna, but... It is too soon, as you said, I don't even know her. And... I have many questions about her intentions. But those questions can be answered later." she nodded.  
"Questions about me?" Jon frowned, and Dany hesitated a bit. "You know you can..."  
"I trust you. That is why it is not important now. Of course, if you don't want to tell something. About her." she was exploring his face.   
"There is nothing that I can say," Jon answered immediately. "I ... have blurred memories as a wolf, when I was in Ghost's body. I am not sure, what is real and what was just a dream. A part of a dream."  
"Should I have to worry? Were there... anything... " she lowered her head, she was a bit afraid of the answer.  
"No. I never met her. As a human. We've never met as humans I... you don't have to worry about anything. I mean for me and for her. Us. There is no us." he explained and tried to find the right words.  
"I know." Dany nodded. "I think I just needed to hear it from you." she smiled a bit and Jon leaned closer to kiss her, but at the last minute Grey Worm stopped next to them, and Jon stopped with the kiss. 

"What can we do for you?" Dany turned to him.   
"We found a spy, around the shores," he answered.   
"A spy?" Jon surprised. "I thought Bran... sees everything and he doesn't need spies."  
"It seems the hidden spell works" Dany stated "Or our daughter's power is growing." she raised her eyes at Jon and they worried a bit. No matter how good was for them, that she has some unique power, it was scary too. They don't understand how it works, or how it will grow. "Lock him to a cell" Dany ordered Grey Worm "We'll talk with him later."   
"As you wish, Your Grace." He turned to leave.  
"Grey Worm" Dany stopped him. "And keep him separated from Tyrion Lannister."

KING'S LANDING

Arya started to came to mind. There was a blackout after she saw Bran. She vaguely remembered how she wanted to resist the soldiers, but then... everything became black. She tried to move, but she felt how the chains hold her back. She looked around. She was in a dark and wet place. She couldn't believe her own brother put her into prison. She tried to pull her arms but the chains were so tight.   
"It is not good for me to see you in that way. Believe me." she heard the familiar voice, but it sounded so different than before. She raised her head up and Bran was sitting there, in his wheelchair. Staring at her, with so empty eyes.   
"Where is Sansa?" that was the first thing came into her mind.   
"In her room. And she is going to stay there, until the wedding. Then it won't be my responsibility. Quentyn Martell will take care of her. Breaks her if it is necessary." there was a strange smile on his face.   
"How can you do this with us? Bran?" Arya frowned. She couldn't believe.   
"Me? You were the one who betrayed me. You... joined our greatest enemy, who set fire the whole kingdom. What did you expect?"  
"She died for it." Arya hissed.  
"Yet, she is alive, and coming to take back the kingdom, and you helped her. You wanted to escape your sister, you wanted to weaken my army. I won't let this happen." Bran shook his head.   
"You wanted to kill her daughter. YOUR brothers' daughter." Arya raised her voice. "You've sent assassins to kill them. To kill a baby!"   
"I want to protect my people." Bran looked at her.  
"That is a lie." Arya shook her head.   
"You always were the clever one." Bran smiled a bit, sardonically   
"Who are you?" Arya felt she could cry. That was not her brother. He was not there anymore. No, he was something dark, and scary. A being without emotions.   
"I've told you many times I am not Brandon Stark anymore. None of you believed it. I am the Three-Eyed Raven and I give this world a new chance. A new beginning."  
"How? The people are suffering. They are going to die. They are starving. I walked between them and I saw it." Arya tried to understand.  
"That is just the beginning." he answered quietly "Guard!" he yelled. Two huge soldiers entered into the cell. "Keep your eyes on her."

DRAGONSTONE

"They have quite a close relationship," Jenifire stated to Jon, and they kept their eyes on Daario and Daenerys. They walked a bit further from them and talking alone. "Doesn't it bother you?"  
"We learned to trust each other," Jon answered.  
"Since when? As I remember a few months ago you were ... fled to the wolf. You were lost and alone." Jenifire raised her eyes at him.  
"I don't even remember." Jon lowered his head.   
"You do. You just don't want to remember, because it would hurt her. But you should have learned the truth comes out sooner or later. The question is who is going to tell her." she continued.  
"Are you threatening me?" Jon hissed and his mood clearly changed.  
"I am not a threat to you or for your family, but I am an honest woman. I lied to her, about you, because I did not want to cause any trouble, but you should tell her."  
"That was in the past. Many things have changed." Jon answered.  
"As you wish, Your Grace." Jenifire turned back to Daario and Daenerys. Jon tried to read from her face, but that was impossible. He did not lie. He really had no idea which of his memories are real, and which were just a dream. He remembered snow everywhere, a fireplace, and a woman, but those things were blurry and chaotic. He did not even do it deliberately. He was just there when he wanted to escape from the situation. Those were hard days. When they lost their child, and Dany almost lose her mind again. It was difficult for both of them, and he did not want to bring those memories back. They both wanted to forget those days.

"You can trust me" Daario bowed with his head.   
"I know." Dany smiled at him "And... I have another order for you, which you have to fulfill." Dany continued.   
"I would do everything for you." he answered, but Daenerys immediately turned her head away "I mean, what can I do for you, Your Grace?" he corrected his words.  
"Return alive." she sighed and placed her hand to his shoulder. "We need you in this war."   
Daario took a step back and bowed to Daenerys, then glanced at Jon. He immediately turned his head away.   
"Your Grace, take care of the Queen." Daario stepped to Jon and he even bowed to him.   
"Take care of yourselves," Jon answered and they shook hands. Daario and Jenifire left the room not a minute later and Dany stepped next to Jon.  
"You are clearly... show some... developing with each other" Daenerys stated with a small smile on her face.  
"I still want to choke him when he is around you," Jon noted, then they looked at each other and smiled. Dany felt how her cheek became rosy.   
"I wish... "   
"What?" Jon frowned and placed his hand around her waist.  
"I wish we could go into our room and... just enjoy each other for the rest of the day. It ... really... arouse me, when you are jealous." she smiled under her nose. Jon placed his hand to her neck and taken up the kiss they had missed because of Grey Worm.   
"Grey Worm is waiting for us." Dany sighed when their lips parted.   
"I know." Jon nodded. 

They walked down the hallway, and Jon was kept thinking. Jenifire words were running through his mind. Those witches and priestesses were so strange and their words. Those always just caused misunderstandings and more questions.   
"I've been thinking... about Arya." Dany disturbs him in his thoughts. "I know how you worry about her, even if you cover it up well."   
"I do. I ... she should have not gone there. Alone. That was too risky, even if she is a well-trained assassin." Jon admitted.  
"But she is stubborn. It seems it is a family trait. She always goes after her own head." Dany mentioned.   
"Just as we all. But I don't think Bran would hurt her." Jon added, but that moment Daenerys stopped and gave him a questioning look. Jon noticed a few steps later and turned to her. "Dany, she is his sister."  
"Jon, he is not your brother anymore. When will you accept it?" Dany shook her head and spread her arms. "Arya is not his sister. She was Bran's sister. But he is not Bran."   
"He is there. Maybe deep but he... "  
"Oh, what does that mean? Now I should worry you might want to save him more than your daughter?" Daenerys answered, a bit ardently.   
"I did not say that."  
"What will happen when we will stand face to face with him? Will you be able to ... do what is necessary? For your family? For the realm? For the people? Will you be able to kill him... just as you killed me because that was the right step?" she stared at his face. Her words hurt him, but she was right. Jon had no answer to this question. He lowered his head, and his mind was racing. "Maybe I should find someone else who can do this. Who can stab our enemy... To save us." Dany stated and the realization hurt her too. She thought Jon finally understand. That creature was not Bran. That creature was something dark, something dangerous, for everyone. She shook her head, and it was clear she was disappointed in him. "It seems only I deserved it. The women who you allegedly loved then," she added and held her tears, and stared at his face, but he did not look into her eyes.   
"I..." he opened his mouth.  
"We should go. We have many ... duties to do today." she sounded a bit sarcastic. "And it seems to love only overwrites duty when it is about your beloved Stark family." she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and turned her back to him.   
"Don't say this. That is not true." he almost begged her.   
"I just say what I feel. I understand they were the ones who you raised up with. They are... your family, but ... " she took a step back "this is not the time when you can be on both sides. If you won't kill that ... raven, he'll kill your daughter. He'll kill all of us. He is not your brother for long ago... And I would not dreaming in your place." she looked into his eyes. "Arya is in great danger, and you should worry about her. More than your other sister," she told straight to his face. "He wanted to kill you, and your daughter. why would Arya be an exception?" she raised her eyebrow. Her words were painfully honest, but she couldn't hide those anymore. She needed Jon 100% and not his Stark side. No, his Stark side was just another risk factor for her and for her daughter.


	121. Chapter 121

DRAGONSTONE

"Can I come in?" Jon knocked on her door and opened it cautiously. Dany was sitting next to Missandei's bed and caressed her tiny hand. She was sleeping. She turned her face to Jon and nodded. He placed his hand to Dany's shoulder and staring at her daughter. Dany did not react to his touch. The happenings of the afternoon... their dispute about Bran still vividly in front of her eyes. They did their duties, interrogated the spy then Dany left him behind. He did not follow her. He knew they both need time to calm down, to think through.   
"I thought you ... want to spend the afternoon with her. But you were not here." Dany stated quietly.  
"I knew you are here. And... I was not sure you want me to be here."  
"Our quarrels should not affect our relationship with our daughter. Or the time we spend with her." Dany answered. She sounded so serious and prim.   
"I needed some time alone," Jon admitted.   
"I understand." Dany sighed and released her daughter's hand. Jon placed his hand to Dany's and took it. He pulled her up from the bed and hugged her.   
"Nothing is more important than you and our daughter. You have to keep that in mind," he whispered to her and kissed her face again and again.  
"Not here. Please." Dany stepped away from him but she was holding his hand. She walked out from the room and ordered the guards if they hear anything from inside, immediately let them know and they entered the adjoining room. 

"So. What did you realize during the time spent alone?" Dany sighed and asked him. She was calm, kind and peaceful. There were no signs of the nervousness of the afternoon.   
"I love you Dany." He answered and sat down to the chair.   
"I know that. And I love you too. That was not a question... " she took a deep breath.   
"Those things that you said... it hurts," he admitted. "I thought we can leave the past behind us, but you never will. I understand it, it just... hurts. Your eyes... every time when you talk about that thing... the love is gone from your eyes. It scares me."   
"It is not a good thing to remember." she played with her fingers.  
"But what you've told me is not true. About love. About it is only important for me when it is about Starks. I thought I proved it a million times for you. Yet, you are still questioning my love for you and for my daughter." he frowned and raised his eyes at her.   
"I don't."  
"You do, Dany." Jon disagreed. "I know you. You are sudden and sometimes offensive but... those moments you tell the truth. The truth from your heart what you really feel." he explained.   
"I am scared," she told him barely audible.   
"I am scared too. Many things happened with us, and not just good things. We went through many things, and we learned how to work together, and we cannot let anything stand between us. Especially not now. Distrust now... can be deadly." he was so serious.   
"Once you chose them... over me. I know it was my fault too, but ... you did. No matter how much I love you... no matter how much I want to erase that memory... I... "  
"I've told you." He stood up and placed his palms to her cheek "I would do everything for my daughter. I promised it. To you and to her. I meant my words. I intend to keep my promise. And no matter what you think, I would never choose anyone over my daughter."   
"Not even me?" She smiled a bit.   
"I don't even want to think about this terrible choice. Even death would be better than that." Jon's voice halted.   
"He is not your brother," Dany answered quietly. Timidly.   
"I ... "He nodded and sighed "I have to accept it. I know. It is just ... hard. I ... saw him growing up. I mean... "  
"I know. Ahm...Notedly I am trying to understand..." Dany nodded. "I've never had a real sister or brother, I mean... the ones like you had. Maybe that is why I don't understand completely what you feel. Towards Bran or Sansa. I saw my own brother die, a gold crown melted to his head and I felt nothing. Only solace. That is the only fraternal relationship that I ever knew." Daenerys remembered back. "You are the only real family I have. You and Missandei. But for you it is different."   
Jon was just staring at her. He couldn't even imagine how hard her childhood could be. There was no one in her life, who really loved her. How could he expect from her to feel what he feels? She had no idea how it feels to grow up in a family.   
   
"We should go to sleep." Dany broke the silence and swallowed but Jon just kissed her again, and the kiss became deeper and filled with emotions. Meanwhile, they were kissing, Jon walked with her towards the bed, and laid over her. The moment did not last long. A knock disturbed them and Jon sighed. He stood up and Dany adjusted her dress.  
"Come in" she answered and one of the unsullied entered into the room.  
"Your Grace."  
"What happened?" "  
"The princess woke up and she is crying. You... ordered us to let you know." he bowed with his head.   
"Thank you, I'll be there in a minute." she smiled at the soldier, and wanted to leave but Jon pulls her back.   
"I'll go. I missed to spend time with her in the afternoon." he smiled and swipe a lock away from her face "Lie down and sleep." he kissed her forehead.   
"But..." Dany wanted to answer but he turned back to her from the door.  
"At least once do what I ask." Jon smiled at her, she smiled back and nodded. 

"What's wrong darling?" Jon sat to the edge of the bed and raised up Missandei to his arms. "Nothing right? You've just missed your daddy." he looked to her daughter's eyes. She placed her tiny finger to her mouth and smiled. "I swear you are worse than your mother." he laughed at her, and he did not see Dany, who of course did not do that he asked. She was standing right next to the door - which he forgot to close - and listening to them through the gap. "Gosh, what will happen to me, when you grow up too. Two hard-headed and willful woman against me." Jon continued. "I have no chance." he laughed at himself. "Hope sometimes you'll be on my side against your mom." he joked with Missandei, and she kept smiling. Dany leaned to the wall and those words reassured her, and make her happy. She should move on. She should let the past go. She ... should not question him again and again. She has to accept his love for the Starks. She was just afraid... they'll be the death of her again... but her worst fear was... they'll be the death of their daughter.   
"I hope you'll have a little brother someday." she heard how Jon continued. "You know a sibling is an important thing. Even if right now, I would be much happier if I don't have any. Even if they are just half-siblings. Family can be a blessing but a curse too." he was staring at his daughter's face. "You have no idea what I am talking about." he realized, but Missandei placed her hand to his face and caressed it.   
"Papa not sad." she cooed.  
"No." Jon took her hand and kissed it "Papa is not sad. Papa is happy with you and your mother, just there are some things that make your papa worry a bit, but you don't have to worry about anything." 

Daenerys after she heard his words, decided to take a walk. She knew... she should not have doubts in him. She wished she could erase all of those bad memories, and start again. Start everything from the beginning. The castle was quiet, just some guards stood at the doors, but everyone else was already sleeping. She needed some fresh air. She stepped outside and she enjoyed how the wind touched her face. That place was her home in a way or another, she just wanted to stay there and raised her child in peace. In a loving family, but that was not possible. She took a deep breath and looked around, and spotted Ser Brienne. She was sitting at the rock near the entrance. 

"It is quite late to be here alone." Dany walked closer, slowly. Brienne stood up and bowed with her head. No matter she accepted Daenerys Targaryen as her queen or not, she was a ruler.   
"Your Grace."   
"Difficulties with sleeping?" Dany asked so kindly.   
"If I'll be totally honest I am worried about Arya. I ... can't sleep meanwhile, I know... she is in danger. And I mean no offense, Your Grace I know you don't have any responsibilities for the Starks, but I thought you ... at least try to help her and save her, or at least go after her." Brienne told her without any hesitation.   
"We can't risk our war for one person. Even if it is Arya Stark. It would be a suicide mission." Dany answered and took a deep breath.  
"I'd be curious that Jon Snow shares your opinion or not." she rolled her eyes.  
"Jon thinks... his sister is not in danger." Dany lowered her head. "Because Bran is her brother, and he would never hurt her." she made a face while she was talking.   
"I've seen many things in my life, and believe me when I say, that man is not Brandon Stark. It seemed something took control over him. He... how he... the way he treated his sister, Sansa. Something is wrong." Brienne looked to her face.  
"It is not me, who have to be convinced." Dany smiled a bit. "I know he is not himself since he tried to kill my daughter... his brother's daughter," she admitted.  
"That time I thought he just wants to keep the kingdom safe from..." Brienne stopped.  
"From a mad Queen?" Dany looked into her eyes. "Do not afraid to say your thoughts Ser Brienne."   
"You've killed thousands of innocents. He tried to kill your daughter, but you actually killed many innocent children and mothers. You are not better than him, in my eyes." she continued.  
"Maybe it would have been better if you lie." Dany sighed. "I've made a mistake, a terrible mistake, and because of it everyone forgot already that I helped to save humanity," Dany explained. "I went to the North with the greatest army, the world ever seen, and we ... together defeated the deads, yet everyone still thought I am just my father, and I still was just a foreign invader. I lost everyone. Everything. And I lost myself. Now I try to make up my mistakes. Even if the world is not ready to forgive. I forgive them ... I forgive what they did with me."   
"Even if you defeat him. They'll never accept you as their ruler. As their Queen. Not after the things you've done." Brienne was honest and Dany knew she is right.   
"They don't have to. I don't want to rule... for a long time. Since ... I came back to life and got to know I am pregnant. I wanted one thing since then. Live in peace, with my daughter. From the moment when she was born... I only wanted what I wanted as a little girl. A small house with a red door, surrounded by lemon trees." she smiled at herself. It was a silly dream, but that was the truth. She doesn't want to rule anymore, she just wants to live. She fought enough in her life.   
"I don't understand then why are you here."   
"Because Bran Stark... what he became is a threat to my daughter. We cannot live in peace anywhere until he is alive, and he is not just a threat for us, but for everyone else. One more time, I want to help the humans, the people around Westeros. That is the last war. That is why we cannot risk our chance, for a Stark girl who was too stubborn and impatient. No matter how I want to save her. No matter how close we became, and she knew the risks when she went there alone."


	122. Chapter 122

KING'S LANDING

"Wait." Jenifire stopped Daario before they entered into the city. "Take my hand," she told him.  
"It is flattering to me, but I don't think it is the right moment to ..." Daario answered.  
"Your pensive words, will not help you to hide your grief, that you feel because of the Red Witch, who died for her," Jenifire told to his face. "You had feelings for her. This is surprising. I thought you are in love with Daenerys."  
"You don't know anything." Daario frowned.  
"I do know a lot of things. Even if I don't want to know. I am sorry about her." she continued. "She acted heroically and... if it soothes you, she wanted to go back to you. You and here... you were so similar. You denied your feelings because you thought it makes you weak. You were just playing with each other, but you fell into your own trap. I am really sorry, that you did not get a real chance. She would be a great chance to forget about Daenerys Targaryen, who'll never be yours again." Jenifire did not take her eyes off of him, meanwhile, she was talking. Daario was just staring at her face too. She knew him. He felt... she knew his deep thoughts, all his feelings, and it scared him a bit. He never told to anyone what he really feels. What he really thinks. Yet, she knew. "We don't have time for this. take my hand." Jenifire stretched her hand towards him again.   
"What do you want to do?" Daario asked him and placed his hand to hers.   
"Right now, we are hiding from Raven's eyes, but if we enter into the city, to the castle... he'll find out. We cannot hide anymore."  
"But... he'll know if he'll see us, and our past and where were we coming from." Daario wanted to pull his hand away, but she squeezed it.  
"We are not hiding from him anymore. We are going to fool him. Deceptive him. We just have to play our role well." Jenifire answered and started to murmur a spell. Her eyes changed for a moment to green. Daario has never seen a thing like this. He felt something invade him, but that passed away in the next moment.   
"We can go now." Jenifire let his hand away and walked on, towards the castle. Daario followed her. They saw the empty streets. Soldiers were everywhere, and the people around... they were suffered. Jenifire felt their pain, their hunger. Her heart started to beat faster.  
"Are you alright?" Daario stepped next to her.  
"We have to hurry. I... can't exclude them for too long. They... want me to feel it."   
"Jenifire? Jen?" Daario asked her again, but she hurried up her steps and Daario couldn't do anything else just follow her. 

DRAGONSTONE

Daenerys was sitting in Missandei's room and watching her playing with the two tiny dragons. They accepted her as one of them. It was strange but beautiful at once. She did not worry for her even for a second. No... maybe those creatures were monsters, beasts in everyone else's eyes, but in her eyes, they were her children just like Viserion and Rhaegal was. They were so small just like her daughter. The whole future is in front of them. She wanted to give them a better future. To all of them, not just for her daughter. For the dragons too. She heard how Drogon was roaring outside. She stepped to the window and saw Jon next to the huge beast. He was caressing his huge head. They did not talk about Sansa and the Starks since yesterday night. When she finished the talk with Brienne she walked back to Missandei's room and laid next to them. Laid next to her family. They were already sleeping, and she caressed both of them. Why she can't just have a normal life? She glanced at Drogon again through the window, then turned to her daughter.  
"Mama" Missandei stretched her arms towards her and she just smiled. She bent down and raised her up, and she felt how the two little creatures start to climb up on her body, from the tip of her toe. They couldn't growl, not really, not yet. They more sounded like two cats. Missandei started to giggle "Dagon. Yora"  
"Joral" Dany corrected her. "They are your family. Your siblings."  
"Brother!"  
"Yes, darling. They are your brothers." Dany giggled and caressed her hand. That moment she felt how Joral clambers into her arm, and he was staring at Missandei, meanwhile, Dagon was on her shoulder. She touched her forehead to the dragon's face and he sounded as if he was purring. "They and me... and your father... will always take care of you," she told her. "No matter what is the price." she pulled her face closer to her chest and she was staring at nowhere. "No matter the price," she repeated and kissed her face. 

KING'S LANDING

"I don't like this. She is still hiding in her room. She doesn't want to spend time with me. I start to feel that it is... " Quentyn told to Bran. They were in the gardens.   
"That is what we agreed about," Bran answered. "You help me to win the war, I help you to get a Queen and more power than your family ever dreamed of." he rolled closer "I know my sister. She'll change her mind about it. About you. She wants nothing else just someone to love her, she just denies it. She is still that little girl." he was talking so emotionless.   
"You really think that?" Quentyn glanced at her.  
"Your Grace." One of Martell's soldiers walked to them and bowed with his head. He leaned closer to the Prince and whispered something to his ear. Bran looked to the sideways and he saw a handsome, foreign man with a unique beautiful girl. He tried to open his mind, to find out more about them, but he sees nothing interesting. He was just a brothel owner. Probably that was his most breathtaking merchandise.   
"You ordered some company, until my sister ... say yes?" Bran asked him, while Quentyn forgot his eyes on Jenifire.   
"If you forgive me, My King." he nodded towards to Bran, then started to walk closer to them.  
"It worked," Daario whispered her above his shoulder, but he did not turn to Jenifire.   
"Stay in your role. He is watching us." Jenifire mouth barely moved, she kept her eyes on Quentyn Martell, but she saw how the Raven was staring at them. Trying to get into their minds, but she was stronger. She was even stronger than she ever thought. 

"My soldier said you have an irrecusable offer for me." Quentyn stepped to Daario but he kept his eyes on Jenifire. Her beauty enchanted him.   
"If... I... "Daario started, he glanced at Jenifire and she nodded "As I heard... you ... My Lord " He tried to be polite, but it was a bit hard for him. "You don't despite the company of beautiful ladies and I have ... a very rare gem for you. A rare gem from the north. If the gossips are true, you'll be the King in the northern lands in the future. I brought you a taste." He bowed with his head and stepped away from his way. Quentyn smiled.   
"Maybe I should have spent more time in the north earlier. I had no idea what beauties hid there." he stepped closer to Jenifire and raised her hand up. Gave a kiss to it.   
"If you come with me, I promise I'll show you things... that you have never imagined." Jenifire leaned closer and told to his face, then turned her back at him, and started to walk away. Daario smiled under his nose, then he glanced at Bran. He still kept his eyes on them. Daario nodded towards him as a greeting and Bran did the same. 

DRAGONSTONE

"Good to see you still have a deep bond with him." Dany went after Jon. He was still outside with Drogon. "Or it is just because of the miss of your sidekick." she tried to joke with him. Jon smiled a bit too, then he turned to Dany.   
"Missandei?"   
"With Nesera. She and Yara... it seems everyone loves her. Everyone loves her. They insisted to spend some time with her, so...." she explained.   
"I am glad they did." He stepped closer to her and took a deep breath. "Ahm. Maybe it is not the right time to tell you something, after everything around us, but... I want to. I want you to hear it from me."  
"Is this about Bran or Sansa again? Jon... I don't want another debate and we both know, we'll never share the same opinion about this." Dany sighed.   
"It is not about that." Jon seemed nervous and confused. "It is more about... the thing you've asked me earlier."   
"I don't understand": she shook her head.   
"We should..." Jon pointed towards the fields and started to walk while he was holding her hand.   
"Jon. You scare me. What are hiding from me?"  
"I don't want to hide anything." he stepped closer to a huge rock and sat down. "I ... you know about my visits to the North. In Ghost's body."  
"I knew it." she rolled her eyes and immediately pulled her hand. "I knew there was something between you two." she rolled her eyes.   
"No. There was nothing between us. I was just a wolf. When I was there, but... what I want to tell you ... I ... when we had that period when... you ... "he swallowed "When we lose our child. When you miscarried." he repeated that talk again and again in his mind, but it was harder face to face. "I was lost. You... pushed me away. You were not willing to talk with me... you did not let me be close to you. I was lost and hopeless. I had no idea what I was doing. I had no idea I am able to do this. To warg into Ghost. But I did. And ... unintentionally I was there. I went there, where I know I got warmth and peace. Silence and... Dany I ... " he looked into her eyes, and her eyes were in tears. It was worse than anything. "I had no idea what I was doing. I thought it is a dream," he explained and squeezed her hands.   
"A dream." Dany nodded and answered so quietly "A dream where you can be far away from me. Far away from that crazy, unbearable woman... who ... risked her child's life, no matter how did you beg her not to do it." the words stuck on her throat.   
"I never want to be far away from you, Dany." He was still squeezing her hands. "I had no idea, I ... did not do it for reason I... I thought I lost you"  
"And you wanted to escape." Dany wanted to pull her hands out from his hands, but he did not let her.  
"But I did not go away. I stayed, and I fought for you. I fought for you, and I've got you back." he placed his hand to her cheek. "Only that matters and ... believe me or not, I have nothing to do with her." Jon told to her face. "I love you. Only you. You are the only woman who exists for me. No one else." he smiled a bit and swiped a tear away from her cheek. "I know it will hurt you If I tell you this but ... I don't want to lie. I wanted to remember. I wanted to think back about what happened and why I was there, or how I appeared there, but I have just some pictures. Some blurry pictures in my head."  
"So you cannot be sure, you were there just as a wolf." Dany swallowed.  
"How else? Dany, please. Do not overthink it." he scared a bit about her reaction.   
"Would you please... "she took a deep breath "Leave me alone? For a bit?"  
"Dany, no."  
"Please," she begged him. "I need time. And space." she stood up. "If you love me, just... leave me alone now." she stepped away.   
"I won't hurt you. Ever. Never again. Not deliberately. I know all those things sounds... weird and ... but I am sure If I could control it, that time, I would have never gone there. Because I don't need her. I only need you. And our daughter." Jon added then turned away from her. He started to walk back to the castle.  


	123. Chapter 123

KING'S LANDING

"Wait here," Quentyn ordered his guards, while Jenifire pulled him with herself to a room. She glanced at Daario who stood next to the door. He wanted to go inside with her, but she shook her head barely noticeable. She did not want to stay there, but when he wanted to mention it, she closed the door behind herself and Quentyn. Daario made a face. He should have kept his eyes on Jenifire. He should have not left her alone with their enemy.   
"Show me how it works in the north." there was a smirk in Quentyn's face, but Jenifire stepped back from him. "Oh, so you like playing." he continued.   
"No. I hate to play games, but sometimes it is necessary," she answered, but the flirtatious woman was not there anymore. "We knew there is no other chance to lure you away from the King."  
"We? What are you talking about?" Quentyn took a step to the door, but when he reached his hand towards the handle and tried to open it he couldn't.   
"It is locked. Until you listen to what I want to say. I brought a message." Jenifire answered.   
"You've said ... we." he looked to her eyes.  
"I am here on behalf of the one true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and the one true King in the North."  
"What?"  
"Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen wants to make a pact with you." Jenifire smiled a bit. "And she wants to talk with you in a neutral place, where the King's eyes can't see us."   
"There is no place, there is no way to hid from his eyes."  
"What do you think about how we can get here?" Jenifire raised her eyebrow. "The Raven can be fooled. The raven can be blinded. If you have the power to fool him. And I have. Think about it. Which side do you want to be? Because right now you are on the loser side. You know that. The Raven has no chance, not even with his army. You see, how the world is suffering under his rule. Why would you chose him?"

DRAGONSTONE

The day in the Island passed in silence. The sun went down. Jon asked Nesera and Yara to stay with their daughter. He was too depressed, too broken. He relieved after she told the truth to Daenerys but he was afraid, he broke her too much. She disappeared since he told her those things. Those things, that he did not even really remember. He did not want to hurt her. He did not want to betray her. He just... accepted Jenifire advice and told her the truth. The truth that he remembered. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe he could have kept it in a secret until he got to know what is it. What is going on? He wished he has no abilities. It just makes things messy and confusing. He should have asked Sam or Nesera. Maybe they could give him some explanation. Yeah, that is the right idea. Talk with Samwell. He jumped up from the bed and stormed through the corridors. He needs to find an explanation, he needs Dany to believe it was not him, it was not intentional. It was just... his hidden mind. Which he can't control.   
"Sam." he entered into the library room and for his biggest surprise not only Sam was there. Daenerys was standing right next to him. A huge book was in front of them on the table. He frowned and stepped inside. "I am sorry, I did not want to... are there any new pieces of information about our daughter?" he immediately thought about it. "Or.... about Bran?" he continued.  
"I did not stop with the research but ... the Queen." Sam started to answer but Dany frowned at him when he called her Queen again "Daenerys" he smiled a bit "needed some other answers, so... I am afraid I can't give you any news about the ritual or the raven." Sam stood up from the table.  
"What questions?" Jon looked to his love.  
"Why are you here?" Dany turned to Jon.   
"I asked you first." Jon stepped closer.   
"I ... think you both want to know the answers to the same questions. If you forgive me..." he hesitated a bit "I... go... and ... let you talk about it." he nodded towards them, and hurried to leave the room. Dany felt embarrassed, and she did not look at Jon. He walked to the table and glanced at the book. "Wargs" he read the title then pull the book away, and he found another below it "Animal spirits and occupation" he realized Sam was right. They both wanted to find the answers to the same questions. 

"What are you doing here?" Jon asked her, quietly. "Dany?"  
"I wanted to know the truth."  
"I've told you... I had no idea what I was doing." Jon answered with a so serious face.  
"I know." she sighed "Not about that. I wanted to ... I've asked Sam to help... help you to remember your dreams ... the events while you were a wolf."   
"Would it soothe you?" Jon looked at her.  
"It wouldn't soothe you?" Dany asked "You've told me you don't remember. I ... want to know. How much time you spent with her and what did she say to you. What happened there." Dany continued.  
"I don't care. I don't care about her. I ... would have never gone there, if I could have controlled it" Jon immediately started to explain.  
"I know." Dany raised her eyes at him.   
"You know?" Jon surprised. "I don't understand."  
"You were right." she tried to smile. "You... you might want to escape from the mess I caused, but... you've stayed with me. With us and you fought for us. No matter how hard it is between us sometimes."  
"You confuse me." Jon was watching her face. Her reactions.  
"There are some secrets around her. Some secrets which I want to understand ... and the answers might in your dreams... not dreams but you know what I mean. I want to know those answers. I want to know what is she hiding from us." she turned back to the books and turned a page. Jon placed his hand to her hand and stopped her.  
"What if you don't like what you see there? What you see in my mind?" Jon asked her a little shy.   
"Are you afraid?" Dany did not look at him, just ask him back. He raised her hand from the book and turned her to himself.   
"I am afraid I lose you. I can't lose you Dany. Not again. Not anytime. Not because of a thing that I had no idea about..." he swallowed but he couldn't finish the sentence, because she kissed him. Passionately. 

"I love you" she moaned to his mouth, and she felt how he was lifting her up and with his other hand, he brushed the books away from the table and placed her there. She clasped her legs around his waist and he leaned over her on the table. They were kissing wildly, ardently and filled with deep emotions.   
"Dany" He groaned and looked into her eyes.   
"Just kiss me and love me. Like you never loved me before." Dany smiled at him.  
"That is not possible." he laughed a bit at her. "I love you more than anything since..."  
"No. Don't" she tried to stop him.  
"Not since the day I've met you. That would be a lie. But since the day I've seen you again. In Meeren, since when you let me back to your life. To your... and our child's life. It is not possible to love anyone more than I love you." he whispered to her, and Dany did not say anything else just kissed him again. 

They did not care about where they are, or what is around them. That moment their passion and lust guided them. Jon's hand was sliding down on her body, and she felt how it found a way under her skirt. He grabbed her tight, then with a so definite move, his fingers were there. In her most sensitive point and he started to massage it. He was doing circling moves on her clit, faster, violently... then he changed the fingers, and he trusts her pussy with his index and middle finger suddenly, meanwhile continue to massage her clit with his thumb.   
"Jon" she moaned, she sounded so passionate and he felt how she was squeezing his back, as she gets closer and closer to her climax. He missed this. He missed those wild nights with her, as they made love on that boat every night. Every morning. "Jon!" she screamed his name when her climax hit her body, and Jon felt how she was trying to close her legs. Those were shaking. He smirked and kissed her again. Dany wanted to stand up, she pushed him back from her by his chest, and he frowned. He did not really understand what does she want. They were standing face to face and Dany opened his belt, then unbuttoned his pants.   
"We should..." Jon took her wrist "We should go back to our room."   
"No. You should just sit down" Dany raised her beautiful, emerald eyes at him and bit his lower lip, and when her fingers intertwined his hard cock, he did not want to protest anymore. She started to move her hand up and down on his manhood, while guided him towards the chair behind his back. Jon sat down, and Dany followed his moves closely, and knelt down right in front of him, between his legs. His pants were somewhere around his ankle, and Dany licked the top of his sex. 

"Oh Heaven" Jon immediately groaned and placed his hand to the top of her head, dug his fingers to her perfectly braided hair. His cock disappeared in her mouth in a moment and her lustful moans make this thing more enjoyable. She did not use her hand, while she was sucking his dick. She never does. She knew how he loved this. He felt how her nails dug into his thigh while she was sucking him faster. "Dany" he groaned again, and he did not even notice how he speed up her moves with his hand. He ruined her braids, but neither of them cared about that at that moment. She wanted to make him cum. She wanted him to feel happy and satisfied. "Oh, Dany. Yes. Suck it." he glanced at her, but he felt it won't last long. "Yes." he squeezed her hair more, and not a second passed when Dany felt how he let himself out in her mouth. She swallowed it, all of it, and continued slowly.   
"I... I..." Jon tried to breathe. After the many debate and problems around them, he needed that. At least those moments, they can exclude everyone and everything. Dany stood up with a smile on her face and Jon was just staring at her. Her hair was shaggy, but she was even more beautiful in that way. She untied the tape of her dress, and it has fallen to the floor. She stepped out from it and sat to his lap.   
"I love you," he whispered to her and his hand were sliding towards to the back of her neck, and pulled her face closer to kiss her lips. 

"Show me how much." Dany moaned to his mouth and she raised her hips a bit, to let him inside her. "Jon" she immediately said his name, when she felt his cock inside her wet pussy. She started to move her hips on him, she rode him, and she was not shy. No, she let the dragon out, and Jon adored it. He adored every inch of that woman.   
"Yes, Dany. Ride it. Yes!" he pulled her closer, and nothing can be heard in the room, just the clasps of their bodies and their moans. Those lustful and enjoyable moans.   
"Jon, yes!" she almost screamed and her hips were moving even faster at the moment when she cum, and that was not the end, no... that was only a beginning of a wild night. Jon grabbed her by her waist, raise her up and stood up from the chair.   
"Turn around" he almost ordered her and she leaned to the table, and he trusts her again. From the back.   
"YES!"


	124. Chapter 124

DRAGONSTONE

Jon and Dany were laying on the floor, on a carpet, and they covered themselves with Jon's cape. They had no strength to go back to their room, after that wild and amazing sex they had. No... they just want to cuddle together and sleep. Maybe not in the best place, but it was perfect for them at that moment. At least no one finds them there. They needed some privacy. Hid from the others.   
"Dany." Jon was caressing her face and whispered her name. Her hair was a chaotic mess, and Jon started to thinking about how the hell they will sneak out from this library room, in their creased clothes and frizzy hair. Especially Daenerys. He continued to caress her face and she started to move. She slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning" Jon was staring at her longingly. He was always amazed by her beauty, no matter how many times he got her, no matter how many times they spent together. He was the luckiest man, he knew that. There is no chance, any other woman in the world could have forgiven him, but she did. He still cannot understand how and why... he did not deserve her forgiveness, and he more and more understood why she feels insecure when it is about his Stark family. Even if he knows deep in his heart... and even in his mind, he would never be able to do this again. Not with her. Not with the love of his life, not with the mother of his daughter...   
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dany smiled at him and rubbed her eyes.  
"I always look at you in this way." Jon was still caressing her with his thumb.  
"Not always" Dany mentioned.  
"Maybe you don't see it, but believe me, I cannot look at you in any different way, because I love you." he kissed her soft lips.   
"I love you too"  
"We should... get up and ... sneak back into our room. Before... anyone starts searching for us." Jon stated, but they did not have more time. A knock disturbed their romantic moment, and Jon just jumped up and pulled his pants on, and with one quick move, he was at the door. Dany tried to get up but her dress was the other side of the room, on the floor. Jon realized it is not possible to let anyone in. He opened the door a notch. 

"Sam!" he squeezed himself out through the narrow gap. He was standing there half-naked, topless.  
"I just wanted to know... may I can continue my research or not."  
"Maybe... a ... bit ... later" Jon raised his eyebrow and there was an embarrassed smile on his face. "I mean..."  
"I ... am glad your problem was... resolved." Sam tried to not laugh about his friend, but Jon was the one who started. They were both adults and both knew what happened behind closed doors last night. "I think I'd take a walk before I continue my work." Sam coughed between two laughs and patted Jon's shoulder.   
"Thank you." Jon nodded "And... the things you've found. If you can bring back my memories. I want to do it."   
"Are you sure?"  
"We are sure. We want to know the truth. So if you have to make a potion or some mixture, just do it. Sooner is better. We have to go to the end before they... Jenifire and Daario return." Jon added.   
"Right at the moment, when I can ... go back to my workplace, I'll start the process." Sam answered and bowed a bit with his head. Jon opened the door cautiously and stepped inside. Dany was fully dressed but her hair still was a mess. Jon walked closer and try to make it look better.  
"You should just... let your hair out." he smiled at her. "I ... couldn't use my mind while you ... were ... "  
"While I was kissing your most sensitive part?" Dany smiled at him. "I love when you lose your mind."   
"Ahm... " he looked at her face, "I asked Samwell to do the necessary steps to bring my wolf memories back."  
"Thank you." Dany smiled and kissed his lips. "We should check our daughter. I am sure Nesera and Yara want to spend some time without our daughter, no matter how they love her." she giggled a bit. 

KING'S LANDING

"We should go. And bring good news to the Queen." Jenifire told Daario and looked out of the window. They spent the night in an inn. She had one of the worst nights ever. All the pains, all the suffering that the people feel around in the city... she somehow just felt it, and the worst was the hunger. The hunger of the little children. She placed her hand to her stomach. She never felt that way. It was something strange and new. She was able to crawl in someone's mind but that was something different.   
"Are you alright?" Daario frowned and stepped closer.  
"Nothing happened in the room, that I did not tell you," Jenifire stated, she knew he still has doubts in her, and how she handled the Quentyn issue at the previous day. "I enchanted him. And his men would have never let you come inside. I avoided a wrangle." she turned to him.  
"How I can be sure?" Daario asked her and raised his eyebrow.  
"Can't we go? I ... " she looked so pale and tired.  
"Why are you avoiding to answer me?" he grabbed her wrist.   
"Please, I'll tell you everything just leave this damn place behind, or I can't guarantee our safety." Jenifire looked into his eyes. Daario saw her problem is real. He nodded and let her go. She grabbed her cape and opened the door. She wanted to leave immediately. 

DRAGONSTONE

"And?" Daenerys was walking with Grey Worm in the corridor, they were talking about their strategy and about the protection of the Island.   
"You don't have to worry about anything. We are working together with the dothrakies and the Second Sons." he continued. "We keep our eyes on the shores, no one can enter into the Island without our knowledge." Grey Worm nodded.  
"Jenifire and Daario probably will be back anytime. I ... don't want any surprises." Dany crossed her fingers "If..."  
"If she betrays you, we'll be ready, you don't have to be afraid, my Queen." Grey Worm cut her.   
"I don't think she will, but ... we have to prepare for the worst, and hope the best." Dany answered and sighed.   
"We protect you at the cost of our lives. You know that." Grey Worm told her with a so serious tone.   
"Just me?" Dany turned to him and raised her eyebrow.  
"You are our Queen. We had sworn to protect you till the end of our lives." Grey Worm straightened himself.  
"I want you to protect my daughter first, not me." Daenerys was serious, and she was staring at his face. "She is the one who needs to be saved. Not me." she added, "That is my command, and I expect you to act accordingly."   
"As you wish." Grey Worm bowed with his face and he wanted to leave, to go back to his soldiers.  
"Grey Worm." She stopped him. "I ... wanted to ... " she stopped. She changed a lot, but she was still a Queen, and she knew... Queens don't apologize to their servants and soldiers, but Grey Worm was more than that. He was... he was her friend too. "I am grateful for your help, and your loyalty, but I hope last time you understood the thing that I've told you. About Jon Snow." she took a deep breath.  
"I did." he turned back to her. "I accept your command and your request, even if I ... will never agree with you. If you can forgive him, I have to accept it." he avoided looking at her.  
"I love him." Dany stepped closer. "You know how love can ... "  
"Blind us?" Grey Worm asked in a so bellicose way.   
"No. It can change us, and if you love someone you ... no matter how you try to command your heart, you can't change how you feel. It is something deeper, something that you can't explain with words. You know that. You felt that." Dany continued. "You felt in the same way for someone, that is why I am sure, you'll understand someday."   
"The one I loved, never betrayed me. She would never..." Grey Worm stopped himself and lowered his head. He couldn't talk about Missandei. It still hurt him. He got so few happiness in his life, and they... the people in Westeros stole her from him. Stole her, and murdered her. 

Dany wanted to continue the talk, but from the corner of her eyes, she spotted her daughter, floundering at the corridor. Without any escort. She opened her mouth to shout, where are the ones who should take care of her, but Missandei's smile... she immediately forgot her anger.  
"Mama!" she started to move faster towards her, and Dany crouched to raise her up.   
"What are you doing here honey? Alone? Where..."  
"Daddy" Missandei pointed towards the room door, where she should have been. It was a bit open, and she easily can escape.   
"And where is your dad?"  
"There!" she giggled and pointed again to the door  
"Missandei, it is not okay, to escape from our sight. We ... " Dany looked her face "We want to keep you in safety. You can't just sneak out. What if I weren't here?" she continued.  
"I don't think she understands" Grey Worm stated.   
"I believe she does." Dany looked to Grey Worm and she turned with Missandei to him. The tiny lady was looking at the dour face of the soldier and stretched her hands towards his face. Dany even helped her to get closer to Grey Worm. He let her touch him and Dany could have sworn there is a small smile on his face. 

"Missandei" Jon almost tore the door and shouted. He stormed out of the room. Gendry followed him. It was clear, he worried and he was so pale, but the next moment he spotted his daughter in her mother's arms. Grey Worm stepped back from Dany and Missandei.  
"Your Grace. I'll go and... double the guards." He bowed again with his head and walked passed by Jon and Gendry.   
"I ... " Gendry wanted to escape too but he had no chance. They both saw the questioning look of her, even if she tried to hide it.   
"So?" Dany asked them.  
"We were ... we lost in our conversation and... I ... I have no idea how she came out." Jon started to apologize  
"She is a toddler," Dany stated and took a deep breath. "You never can lose sight of her." Dany smiled a bit and placed Missandei to the floor. "At least I hope the dragons are still in the room," she stated, meanwhile Jon grabbed Missandei and raised her up to his arms.   
"Do not do it again. Understand?" he looked into his daughter's eyes but she was just giggling. Dany stepped closer and caressed Missandei's head. Her hair was so long by now. Long and silver blond. She was a real Targaryen, she couldn't even deny it.   
"It will be harder now right?" Jon asked Dany, but he knew the answer. While she was a baby, she can just sleep and lying. She can't escape, but now she can walk and a minute was enough for her to disappear.   
"We can handle it." Dany smiled at Jon and they were staring at each other longingly.   
"Papa play with me!" Missandei broke the silence between them   
"I am sure your daddy has other things to do. What if now, mama is going to go to play with you?" she asked her and Jon adored how she looks at her daughter. Her eyes were shining when she was around Missandei. Their daughter was their biggest treasure. "And at least your dad can finish his conversation with his friend." she glanced at Jon.  
"If you really don't have anything important to do," Jon answered.  
"No. We... just finished with Grey Worm. He ... he prepares the guards, if... Jenifire and Daario... so if they won't return alone for some reason." Dany sighed.  
"Don't be afraid." Jon placed his hand to her cheek.

"I am sorry." Samwell turned to the corridor, where they were standing. "I think... I... we can start it. If you still want to." he told them. Jon and Dany looked at each other. They were not sure. They were not ready, meanwhile, they both wanted to know the truth, so ... Dany took a deep breath and nodded.


	125. Chapter 125

DRAGONSTONE

"Are you ready?" Dany caressed his head and he grabbed her hand and kissed it.   
"I am ready for everything with you." he smiled. He was lying on a bed, and they were waiting for Sam to bring the potion.   
"I've been thinking." Dany sat next to him to the bed. "If ... we are over this... not just this, but ... the whole war thing, and when we'll decide where we want to live." Dany was smiling.   
"Anywhere you want," Jon whispered.  
"No. We have to make this decision together. You are not a southern boy. I know you don't like Meeren." Dany smiled.   
"I did not. At first. But ... at least I did not have to wear a heavy cape all the time." Jon laughed a bit. "But what did you want to tell me?"  
"I... think we should try again. Harder... That ... family thing. I mean that bigger family thing... a sibling for Missandei. A little sister or... a little brother. We... should try this again... if ... I did not get pregnant by the previous night we spent together. It was quite... crazy" she whispered and her cheek went rose.   
"It was." Jon smiled. "And ... you have no idea how happy you made me with this." Jon pulled her closer and kissed her.   
"Khm." Samwell arrived back and Dany stood up slowly from the bed. Jon sat up and he nodded. "I am ready." he stretched his hand and took the drink from Sam's hand. He drank all of it. Until the last drop. "And now?"  
"Now you have to lay back and concentrate. To go back ... to Ghost. I think." Sam explained.  
"You think?" Dany shook her head.  
"It is not a thing that I can find in books. Not the process. Maybe we'll be the first who write it down and document it." Sam answered. "But everything will be fine."   
Dany smiled at Jon and he closed his eyes. He tried to do what Sam told him. Dany stepped to Sam and look straight to his face  
"It is safe, right?" she started to worry.  
"It is." Sam nodded. "I would never... risk his life." he swallowed.

Suddenly Jon started to moaning and his hands clenched. Both turned to him, and Dany ran back to his bed and squeezed his hand.   
"Why is he that cold?" She looked at Sam worriedly. Sam was standing behind her, frozen and he was just staring Jon. "SAM!" Dany almost screamed and he came to his mind and jumped next to the bed. Jon was shaking and he was not in his mind.   
"I don't... I don't understand." he shook his head

SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH

Everything was white around and covered with snow. The wind was blowing, but the air was clean. Too clean... his paws immersed in the snow. He raised it up and placed it down again. It was cold... penetrating to the bone, even through his fur. His fur. White, long ... what is going on? Jon's mind was clear, but he was not himself. He looked to his paws again. He was in Ghost's body but he should have not been there. Sam should have sent him back to Jenifire and not here. He knows the north. He knows he is not too far from the wall, but the south side. Somewhere between Winterfell and the Wall. He heard noises, and he turned to the direction. Crowds of people wandered south. He frowned and stepped closer. He spotted Tormund at the end of the crowd. He immediately ran there but when he wanted to yell his name, he only just barked. It surprised him, but he couldn't stop. He was happy to see his friend alive.   
"Ghost" Tormund smiled towards him, but in the next moment the wolf jumped to him, and Tormund could have sworn he is smiling. "What's up buddy? What happened?" he asked the wolf and pet his head, meanwhile he relied on his chest with his first paws. Tormund grabbed his legs and placed him back to the floor and crouched next to him. "We don't have time to stop. It is getting colder" Tormund told him "And the deads are coming. We have to reach Dragonstone as soon as we can. And it is still so far away." He petted his head again. Ghost was staring at him and suddenly Tormund stopped talking. He was looking into the wolf's eye. Those were not red as usual. He was thinking but he did not remember any time back then when those were not red. Two dark brown eyes were looking back at him. Those eyes reminded him of his friend. Jon. That was impossible. He caressed the wolf head again, then stood up. "Come on buddy." he turned to leave but Ghost was just standing there.

Jon hesitated. He wanted to follow Tormund, but there must be a reason why he warg into Ghost in the present and not in the past where he should have been. He turned back and looked around. The landscape was quiet, nothing moved. There was a wood next to the huge white desert. He decided to use that to hide. Maybe the deads were closer than they thought. He glanced back to Tormund who shook his head, but he did not care about him. He started to run towards the direction of the Wall  
"Ghost!" Tormund yelled after him, but he acted like he doesn't hear. Something drove him... he needed to know how much time they have.

DRAGONSTONE

"Sam! Do something for fuck sake. He is getting colder" Dany's eyes were filled with tears, and he was yelling with Sam. "What the hell is going on?"  
"I... I... " Sam tried to answer, meanwhile he was tossing the books and trying to find an answer.   
"SAM!" Daenerys losing her patience.  
"I am trying," he yelled back. He was clearly worried and he was confused. "I... I ... I have to talk with Nesera. She... maybe she can help." he closed the book and walked towards the door.  
"Sam I swear if something goes wrong, and he... " Dany stood up and she was staring at him.  
"Your threat doesn't help him." he swallowed and opened the door, stormed out. Dany turned back to Jon, and she saw how he was shaking. As if he was cold. He gasped. Dany immediately sat back next to him, and hold his hand again.   
"Jon. Do you hear what I am saying?" She continued and squeezed his hand. "Jon? I love you. Jon, please." a tear fall from her eye. "I won't survive if you..." she tried to form words, but that was too hard. 

SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH

"Jon" he stopped when he heard Dany's voice. He looked around, but she was not there. He just... heard her voice. Her trembling and worried voice, then he heard a noise too. He turned to the direction and stepped closer. He was ready to fight if he needs to fight. He took another step and then he spotted two wolves between the trees. They noticed him too and they were starting to come closer. Snarling. Their teeth can clearly seen, and it was not a question they wanted to attack him. They were smaller than him. Much smaller, just normal wolves, but then he heard another one from his back. And another from the side. Six wolves. His chances were getting smaller. If he would be there with a sword... maybe, but he had no idea how to fight like a wolf. He started to back but one of those animals jumped towards him. Before the wolf could reach him, something pushed him away, to the tree. The wolf spin cracked when it hit the tree and the next moment, another huge wolf was standing face to face to him. An enormous grey wolf, with a white face. Jon's eyes widen. "Nymeria," he thought in himself. He would know her out of thousands. She and Ghost spent a lot of time together when they were kids. When they were in Winterfell... before he left to the Wall. He thought... he thought all of the dire wolves were dead. They were facing each other, looked at each other. The pack of wolves gathered behind her. She was their leader, that was clear, and without her, he would be probably dead by now. Nymeria stepped closer and placed his forehead to his forehead. She greeted her brother. Then grunted to the other wolves. Like she was giving them order, to not hurt him. She turned her back at Jon and took some steps towards the forest, and every wolf followed her. Jon stopped there and he knew... somehow he knew he has to go in the other direction. Nymeria looked back to him, but he shook his head. Nymeria walked back to him and staring at his face. "I have to go in this way. I have to find out... where are they." Jon tried to communicate with her, but he couldn't talk. After some hesitation, he took some steps and Nymeria just watched him leave

DRAGONSTONE

"What did you do?" Nesera stormed inside and immediately walked to his bed. "What did you give him?"  
"Just... we... we wanted to bring back some wolves memories of him, from the past," he answered. Nesera raised the cup from the cupboard and smell it.  
"Do not say he drank all of it." she looked worried and mad at the same time.  
"What is going on with him?" Dany looked at her.  
"One drop. He should only drink one drop. Not a whole cup!" Nesera started to explain and placed her hand on his forehead. "Since when he is that cold?"  
"He is getting colder minute by minute." Dany swallowed. "Nesera what happened with him?"  
"If you ask me... you just pushed him into his wolf, and ... if he stays too long, I am not sure we can bring him back." she shook her head, and squeezed Jon's hand, just like Dany. "Where are those books?" Nesera jumped up after a minute and walked to the desk.   
"You have to bring him back," Daenerys yelled with them.   
"I do what I can." Nesera's voice trembling too. She has seen something similar to this, and it did not end well. Dany sat back and she was begging to Jon. Barely audible. Neseara was staring them for a couple of seconds, then she turned to Sam. 

"We don't have much time." She whispered. "There must be something that pushes him back to his human side," she stated and started to flip through the book, as hurry as she could.  
"I was searching for that at least an hour now" Sam shook his head. "I ... "  
"A sheet is missing." Nesera frowned and stopped. "Why... that is not good," she stated.  
"What?" Sam stepped next to her.  
"Sam," she whispered. "If we fail... if we can't bring him back... you know what that means." she glanced back above her shoulder. "She will break. Into pieces, and I was not there last time, but as I heard, it did not end well."  
Daenerys was leaning over Jon, and she was talking continuously. She had no idea what to do and that was the worst. That was what she hated the most. When she was helpless.   
"I am sorry. It is all my fault." she caressed his face. "Why did I ask you to bring back those memories. Why?" her voice halted. "I love you, and I know you love me. No matter what happened between us, no matter where you were when... you were sleeping. You never left me. I am sorry." Dany was crying and she placed her head to his chest. "I can't lose you."   
"We need something..." Nesera trying to think "Something that neutralizes the potion." she read the original receipt in the book. "Fox bane. What is good against fox bane." she tried to remember. "Wish Lilyanna would be here. She would know." she shook her head, and she was getting more and more desperate. "I need some time" she started to search in the books. "Tell her to not stop talking to him. He is hearing her, that is sure," she ordered Sam. "We have to remind him, there is a place, where he has to come home." Nesera nodded towards Daenerys, and Sam just nodded with his head and walked to the bed. 


	126. Chapter 126

SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH

He was alone and the huge white ice wall rose high in front of him. Except for that part, which destroyed by the Night King and his dragons... years ago. They still couldn't figure out how to rebuild it it seemed. They started but they couldn't finish and that was not built by ice, just stones. There were no men around, which was weird. It seemed Tormund fulfilled his task and convinced the soldiers to leave. He walked closer but tried to stay at the bottom of the wall, hidden as much as he could. The weather gets colder and it started to snow. He must be close. He reached a huge hole. A hole that they couldn't fill yet. That was the only gap on that Wall. He looked around through it. A wolf easily can go through this gap and that means a human also. If he wants to. That meant the deads can pass it also. He didn't understand how they could do such negligent work. It was clear, they did not believe the dead can return. He shook his head, meanwhile, the wind started to blow more. A huge snowstorm swelled in an instant and he started to took some steps back. When he heard a noise behind his back, he turned there, and for his biggest surprise, he spotted Nymeria and her pack of the wolves behind her back. They followed him. Nymeria clearly wanted to warn him, to disappear from there. Jon turned back to the gap and looked through it. A huge white mist covered everything, and a moment later, he saw him. His blue eyes were lighting and he was walking slowly, with his closest servants but not only they were there. There were some dead people around too. Jon did not understand. No one should have stayed in the north. Why people did not leave? They were there, they were close, and they almost reached the gate of the human world again. Tormund and his people were not fast enough. He has to warn them. When he turned to Nymeria to indicate them to leave, a huge bear suddenly attacks him through the wall. He couldn't come through the gap but he scratched him, and his leg started to hurt. He barely could walk. Nymeria immediately jumped there and bit the bear, then he looked to Jon. Straight to his eyes. "Run" he heard a voice in his head. "Run!" he heard it again and after a moment he started to run. As fast as he could. 

DRAGONSTONE

Jon started tossing and turning in the bed. He was sweating.   
"There is something wrong," Dany stated and wiped his forehead. "His arm." Dany spotted the purple bruising in his arm. "What the hell is going on?" She barely could breathe.  
"What happens with Ghost. It happens with him." Nesera stated. "It seems he... injured."  
"You've told me"Dany raised her eyes at Sam "You send her to Jenifire flat, to know the truth. What did you do?" She asked him.   
"I ... I... don't know. I did not want this." Sam tried to answer.  
"He supposedly in Ghost body in the present." Nesera walked closer and took Jon's hand. She closed her eyes and she murmured something. She felt the cold, she felt the snow "He is fleeing." she whispered and then she fall to the chair next to the bed. Sam caught her. Nesera shook her head. "Sorry. I... I am not strong enough for this." she swallowed. "He ... is in the north. We have to ... you have spoken to him. Just talk continuously. It will help." She stood up and started to walk towards the door.   
"Where are you going?" Dany raised her eyes at her.   
"I have an idea." she closed the door, and Dany turned back to Jon. Caressed his face.  
"Jon. Please. Let him go, and come back. We need you. I don't care what happened when you were in Ghost, but ... I need you to come back. Your daughter needs you." she begged him.  
"I am so sorry." Sam whispered "I ... "  
"Do not regret, just find something." Dany looked up on Sam. "Find something Sam. I can't lose him. Not now." she shook her head.   
"I am afraid, I am not enough to save him," Sam admitted and lowered his head. "We ... Nesera is our last hope." he swallowed and he couldn't look into Dany's eyes. He screwed up, but he never wanted to hurt him deliberately. He was his friend. His best friend, who stands next to him always. Who saved him many times, who risked his life for him, and he failed to do the same. Dany shook her head, and she started to lose her hope too but that cannot be happening. No... this is just a bad dream. This has to be just a bad dream.   
"His... breathing... Sam his breathing slowed down. Sam!" Dany felt how his heartbeat slowing down. "SAM!"

SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH

When he reached Tormund he collapsed to the snow and Tormund immediately crouched next to him. "Boy." he looked at his wound. "He immediately broke a piece from his clothes and bandaged it. The wolf raised his head up, and Tormund finally realized where he saw those pair of brown eyes. "Jon." he thought he went mad. Must be the cold, stole his mind. His sanity, but those eyes... he could have sworn those are Jon's eyes. "Buddy." he raised up the wolf and carried him in his arms. "We need some herbs," he told to his men and hurried up his steps. He needed to talk with the women. Maybe they have something to cure it. Or at least mitigate it. Jon started to fall asleep in Tormunds hand. He was not sure how long he can stay on track. "Buddy, do not sleep." Tormund shook him "Hold on a little more." he continued.   
"Jon" He heard Dany's voice again. He opened his eyes and he saw her in front of him. Leaning over him. He felt how she was caressing his head. Then he blinked, and he saw the snow again. Everywhere around. He was in Ghost's body. No. He should be with Dany. He should be in Dragonstone. Not here. He tried to blink again and again, but he couldn't go back.   
"This is it buddy. Just do not fall asleep" Tormund told him again and he covered him with his cape.   
"Daddy." another voice. The sweetest voice for his heart.   
"Missandei" he tried to talk, but only a little whine can be heard. 

DRAGONSTONE

Nesera placed Missandei next to Jon and she immediately snuggled close to her dad.  
"Why did you bring her here? She should see her dad in this ... condition." Daenerys questioned Nesera quietly meanwhile Sam was taking care of Missandei.  
"She must be the key. I think she is the only one who can bring him back." Nesera answered. "I ... I have no other idea," she admitted and looked towards the bed. The little girl was caressing her dad's face. Dany walked back and she nodded with her head towards Sam, to move away. She sat next to Missandei.  
"Daddy sleeping?"  
"Yes honey, he... fall into a deep sleep, but... now it is time for him to wake up. You... can wake him up, just ... talk to him. Tell a story to him. Tell him what did you do today. I'll help." Dany tried to act strong. "We... have to tell him, how much we love him." she felt how her voice was trembling. "Because we love him right?" Dany held Missandei in one of her arms meanwhile she was squeezing Jon's hand with her other hand.   
"I love daddy."   
"I know honey. I love him too." she couldn't hold her tears back anymore. Missandei stretched her hand to wipe it away.   
"Mama, daddy will awake?" she asked her, and that moment Dany tried to smile and she just nodded.   
"Of course he will." Dany nodded. "He has to. He knows we need him." she kissed Missandei's forehead. "Just we..." she wiped a tear away from her cheek "We just have to tell him, why we love him, and how much we want to bring him back. Or just..."  
"He hears it?"  
"He does." Dany nodded and turned back to Jon. "And he loves us, more than anything. I know it. He would do everything for us. And that is why we have to do everything for him" 

SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH

"That wound is deep and..." the woman said, and she put some herb into it. They were in a tent. Tormund ordered them to camp, it did not matter where they were. He knew Ghost would not survive the night inside. He needed a warm place, and some medicine.   
"And?" Tormund asked her.  
"I did everything for him." the woman stood up. "It depends on him now."  
"He will survive." Tormund was sitting next to him. His face was on his lap. He paid attention to keep him warm. He placed a blanket to his body, and they bandaged his leg again.   
"Why a wolf is that important for you?" the woman frowned.  
"That is not just a wolf. He is a part of my family." Tormund answered. The woman just nodded, and then she left the flat.   
"Where were you boy?" Tormund asked the huge white animal, while he was breathing calmly in his lap. His eyes were open and he blinked sometimes. "Wish you could talk. Did something attack you right? Some huge things. Maybe they are closer than we thought, and you just wanted to warn us." Tormund talked continuously, but when he mentioned that, Jon turned his face to him and tries to nod. "You are a clever animal. Very clever. Sometimes I think you are not just an animal." he laughed about himself. "Jon will kill me if anything happens with you, you know that right? I promised him I am protecting you. I have already repeatedly broken my promise, but you survived without me." he told him with a small smile on his face "You cannot give up now when we are closer to them than ever. You did not even meet their daughter yet. You have to. She has to know the dire wolves, not just the dragons." Tormund decided to talk to him, and he had no idea, he did not even pay attention to him. 

"Love you, daddy. I wanna play. Wake up" He was just staring at the floor and he was just listening to his daughter. His daughter who was talking to him. He wanted to be with them. With his daughter and his love, but he has no idea how to leave the wolf behind. Ghost was in save. He knew it. Ghost is in the right place next to Tormund and they were on their way to them, but if he can't go back. He remembered Nesera's words. She warned him if he stays in the wolf body for too long, he might be stuck in this. He tried to concentrate. To Dragonstone. To Daenerys. To Missandei, but it did not help. Every time when he opened his eyes he was still there with Tormund. In the tent. Somewhere in the North. Not where he has to be.

DRAGONSTONE

"He... is not responding to anything," Dany stated quietly.   
"I've already sent Yara, to get some mediwitch, who may help us," Nesera answered. "I wish I could do more."   
"I can't believe it is happening." Dany sighed and turned back to the bed. Her daughter was giggling next to her father. "What I will tell her if... he ... won't come back? Her heart will break. She loves her dad so much." Dany crossed her arms in front of her body.   
"We have to have faith in him" Nesera answered so quietly.   
"He'll fight for his family. I am sure." Sam stated, but Daenerys could not be mad at him. He should have known. She blamed him and she blamed herself. The silence was huge in the room, and the opening of the door scared everyone.

"What the hell did you do?" Jenifire came inside, and Yara followed her closely, just as Daario. He looked to Jon's body then to Daenerys. She shook her head, and she started to cry again.   
"Get them out from here." Jenifire looked to Daario. "Only the child is staying."


	127. Chapter 127

"I am not going anywhere." Daenerys pulled her arms out from Daario's hand and stepped closer to Jenifire.   
"You want me to save him or not? Go, all of you." Jenifire answered and turned to Jon and Missandei.  
"It seems you forget who are you talking with," Dany stated. Jenifire made a face and turned back to her.  
"Right now you can be a Queen or just a peasant girl, your love will die if I won't help him," she answered and facing with her. "You can ride on the words, and hold me up, or you do what I said." she was not afraid of her. She doesn't even care who she is, or how much power she has.   
"I am not going anywhere, and not leaving my child here with you." she insisted.  
"Fine." Jenifire answered "Everyone else, go out. I don't need questions or ideas." she looked around. "Neither from you." She looked at Daenerys. Daario opened the door, and all of them went outside.   
"If you need me... I'll be in front of the door." Daario told her, then turned to leave and he closed the door behind him. When Dany turned back to Jon's bed, her daughter was not there. She immediately went after Jenifire who was standing next to the desk, with her daughter in her arm.   
"Just a tiny drop is all we need," she told her and she was holding a dagger in her hand. Dany grabbed her chin right before she could hurt Missandei.  
"What the hell do you think you do?" she raised her voice.   
"Do you trust me or not?" Jenifire asked her back.  
"I haven't decided yet." Daenerys was staring at her face. Jenifire shook her head with a small smile on her face.   
"Do you want to do it?" she handed the dagger to her. "We need her blood. Blood is the key to everything. Her blood unites you and his blood. This is the blood of his family. That is the only thing that can bring him back." she explained. "But if we hesitate more, he'll be stuck in that wolf for a life. And your beloved Jon Snow will be loss forever." Jenifire finished, and she was still holding the dagger. Dany took her daughter out from her arms.  
"Mama!"  
"She won't hurt you." Dany smiled at her daughter. "She'll prick your finger. A little. You won't even feel it." she held her closer and placed her face to her chest. "Don't worry honey." she raised her eyes at Jenifire and nodded. The mysterious woman took Missandei's tiny hand and made a small cut to her palm.   
"Mommy!" she cried out and Dany squeezed her more.   
"Don't worry. It helps your daddy." She kissed her forehead. Jenifire held her palm and dripping her blood into a glass. When she finished Dany took a cloth from the desk and placed it to Missandei's palm. The little girl was slipped into her arms.   
"I am so sorry honey." Dany kissed her forehead again then stepped next to Jenifire, who spread something into the cup and poured some red liquid on it. 

"Put her down and help," Jenifire told her and walked to the bed.   
"Just a minute," Dany told to MIssandei, and placed her to the chair. "Just, stay here. Okay?" she caressed her cheek. The little girl just nodded and watched with eyes wide open what is happening with her father.  
"Raise him up a bit" Jenifire ordered Daenerys. "We have to put this into his mouth."   
"He will drown." Dany retorted.  
"Fine, I'll do it alone" Jenifire rolled her eyes, and opened Jon's mouth. Dany jumped there and raised him up a bit, while Jenifire poured the potion into his mouth. "Held his head up." she directed Dany and showed her what to do. "Now, you can place him back to the bed," she told her and help her to place Jon back to the pillows.   
"And now?" Dany's voice was trembling, but not another minute passed when Jon started to cough, and he gasped, but he opened his eyes and sat up on the bed suddenly.   
"Jon" Dany hugged him. Jon felt dizzy and his head was hurt, but he remembered everything. He squeezed Dany close. "Oh, my God! Jon!" Dany was crying, she was shaking and barely could breathe. Jon tried to normalize her breathing, and his arms still hurt. He saw how Jenifire raises Missandei up and walked to them with her.   
"See little princess, you were the one who saved your daddy," she told her so charmingly and placed her next to Jon.   
"Daddy!" she hugged him and Jon felt how a tear rolled down on his face. He raised his head up, and he looked at Jenifire. Whispered a thank you to her. She nodded, and she walked out of the room. He was there. Again. In his body. Holding his love, and his daughter in his arms. Sam and Nesera stormed inside and they started to smile and laugh when they saw Jon came back. They hugged each other. Jon kissed Dany's forehead then Missandei's head. He felt he is weak and he needed to lay back. Dany helped him.   
"Come here, darling." She told to Missandei and took her to her lap. Jon tried to keep his eyes open. He was even afraid to blink. He did not want to go anywhere  
"He needs to sleep" Nesera walked there and mentioned. "That must be, exhausting for him."   
"Right." Dany nodded but she did not want to leave him there.  
"He wakes up. Why he sleeps?" Missandei raised her eyes to her mom.   
"Because he had a nightmare darling. That is why we needed to wake him up. Now ... he'll have sweet dreams." Dany caressed her daughter's face.  
"And she hurt me again? to wake up?"  
"No honey." Dany shook her head. "That is... " she wiped her tear away "That is not necessary."  
"Missandei" Nesera crouched in front of them "What do you think, how are Dagon and Joral? De we take a look at them?" she took her hand.  
"Yes." the smile grows in her face, and Nesera raised her up from her mom's lap. Dany nodded and form a thank you with her mouth. 

"I ... go and let you.... have some rest." Sam told them too and turned to leave.  
"Sam!" Dany stood up. "I ... did not want to blame you, but... "she sighed "but the thought of losing him ... I ... "  
"I understand." Sam nodded. "I ... learned today, I am not doing something, which I am not 100% sure... no matter it is my Queen or my King's command. I won't risk his life again. Neither yours, of course." Sam answered and Dany nodded in agreement. It was a huge and risky lesson for every one of them. Dany turned back to Jon and sat down to the edge of the bed. Jon felt asleep and Dany just snuggled next to him in the bed and placed her hand to his chest. His temperature was back to normal and he was breathing so calmly. She just noticed Jenifire even placed a poultice to his arm. Maybe she should have not questioned her, just... trust in her. Maybe she should just ask her. What happened when Jon was there. It would be easier, and less risky. She closed her eyes, and she falls asleep quite quickly. After that day, that was not a surprise. 

"How... did you know what to do?" Daario asked Jenifire who was standing at the field next to the castle. She needed air.   
"That little girl. That baby, there was no other way." she shrugged her shoulder. "She is some greater good. She is the light of the darkness. If anything can save him, that is their daughter."   
"So you were not sure?" Daario frowned.  
"I can't explain. When Yara found us on the shores and told what happened, I just know what to do."   
"How ... I still don't understand, how?" Daario shook his head.  
"Does it matter?" Jenifire smiled at him a bit. "He is survived, he is alive... and they are together. Even if you would be happier, if he would have been dead," she added.   
"Maybe I would have been. But that was long ago." He stepped next to her, and he was staring at the landscape too. "I realized I have to let her go. Daenerys Targaryen was never mine, and she'll never be. No matter how I wanted her to be mine. I see how she loves him. Her family."   
"That is a wise decision." Jenifire nodded. "Nothing can break them apart. It was their fate. To meet. To fell in love. No human in this world can break them apart." she lowered her head. "We should sleep." she took a deep breath. "Tomorrow we have to tell the Queen, what happened in King's Landing." 

SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH

Ghost opened his eyes, and he was still in Tormunds arms. He felt better, and his eyes were red again. He heard some sound from outside, and he stood up. His leg was weak, but it did not bother him. He poked Tormund with his nose, and he also woke up and turned to the direction of the sound. He started to growl and he kept his eyes on the entrance of the tent. Tormund looked at his face, and he noticed his eyes were red again. Maybe he was right, and ... it was Jon? Earlier? He did not understand, but he has no time to figure it out. Suddenly a huge wolf stepped inside. It was Nymeria, and she was limping. She was bitten too. Tormund's mouth falls open and he pulled out his sword, but the wolf just walked towards Ghost and laid down next to him. Ghost put his paw to her and laid next to her. Tormund frowned. He had no idea, there is another direwolf outside. He had no idea they even exist. Wolf was a unique creature, but another one? Ghost looked up to him, then placed his head down and closed his eyes. Tormund walked out of the tent and looked around. The night was cold and silent. He did not even hear the usual wolf howling. The silence was too big. "We have to move on in the morning. Sooner is better," he stated to himself and went back to the tent. 

The Night King looked up to the air. They passed through the wall and he looked at how his army was walking towards the south. They were moving slowly, but thanks to that, his army could grow. They found some tombs and her rose the dead ups. He wanted to find more. He needed more. He suddenly heard croaking crows, and when he raised his eyes at them they fly away suddenly, but one of them hit to the wall, then fell to the ground in front of him. His eyes were white and he was blinking. The Night King stretched his hand towards it to raise it up. He couldn't fly away, no matter how he tried. He caught his neck and staring at his face. They were looking at each other. He placed his other hand to the neck of the bird, and with a quick move, he broke his neck, then throw it away.

KING'S LANDING

Bran opened his eyes suddenly, and he felt the pain what the bird felt. He was alive but his neck was hurt. He rolled to the window and looked out. The weather was clear, there was not even a cloud in the sky. In his reflection, he spotted the mark. It was not just even on his hand now, but in his neck too. "He is stronger," he stated and made a face. He pulled his clothes upper to hid this mark and he turned back from the window.   
"Podrick" he called his servant and he entered into the room.   
"Yes, Your Grace."   
"I need to talk with Bronn. Send him here."  
"But your grace it is... the middle of the..."  
"Now" he answered with a yell, and turned his back at him, he looked into the fire. "I have a task for him. 


	128. Chapter 128

DRAGONSTONE

Jon tried to move his hand in the morning. It still hurts. He raised it up and take a look at it, but there were no marks, no wounds. Just the bruise. The same place where the huge dead animal scratched Ghost. Ghost. He wondered what is going on with him. He hoped he is really in save. He hoped Tormund take care of him. Why he went there. It seemed if he does anything... he usually risks the lives of the ones he loved the most. He felt how Dany started to move next to him. He smiled a bit. She spent the whole night there, next to him. His arm which was under her, numb. He tried to move it and that moment Dany woke up and raised her head, so he could escape his arm.  
"I am sorry," she whispered to him and sat up on the bed.   
"Don't." he grabbed her. "Just come back here." he pulled her to his arms and placed both his arms around her. She saw the bruise and caressed it.   
"What happened?" she asked quietly meanwhile she stroked it with her finger.  
"They reached the wall. The deads. I saw it. With my own eyes. He found more people to his army. I ... Tormund saved everyone he could, but still... some left. And he collected them. And not just them, but there are wild animals with blue eyes in his army." Jon answered. "If Nymeria was not there... I don't know what would have happened."  
"Nymeria?" Dany raised her head and frowned.   
"Arya's direwolf," Jon answered with a small smile on his face.   
"Oh." Dany nodded and placed her head back to his chest.  
"She saved me. And ... I could run away. When I ... when I looked back, I saw how the wolves fall one after another. I should have not gone there." Jon shook his head. "But... I wanted to know where are they, and meanwhile, I wanted to come back... ahm I... I realized at the first moment, I am not the right place. I... what happened?" he asked her.  
"Sam screwed up." Dany sighed. "I... you should just drink one drop. Not the whole thing." she took a deep breath and he felt how she snuggled more close. "Because of my idiot jealousy ... I almost lost you" she admitted.  
"No. Dany. It is not your fault." he raised her head up by her chin. "We both wanted to know the truth."  
"She saved you. Jenifire. Without her... "Dany started to explain.   
"I am here." Jon smiled at her then he made a face when he wanted to move his arm. "I guess it heals altogether with Ghost's wound, which was a bit worse than this," he mentioned. "I hope Tormund understood he needs to hurry."  
"They'll be here in time." Dany tried to calm him.

"Can I come in?" Sam knocked on the door and entered slowly.  
"Sam." Jon smiled at him. He clearly felt guilty. He took some steps towards the bed and held a cream in his hand. "I will never drink anything you give. Not again." Jon laughed a bit.   
"Trust me, I won't risk that again." Sam sighed "That is ... that is just a cream for the bruise." he explained and placed it to the counter.   
"I... think I... let you talk." Dany smiled and tried to stand up but Jon held her hand. "We have a daughter," she mentioned with a smile, then leaned over him and kissed his lips. "I'll be back. Soon"   
"Bring her too," Jon added, meanwhile Dany walked passed by Sam. She placed her hand to his shoulder and gave a smile to him. Then she walked out.   
"So... Do you secretly want to kill me?" Jon pushed himself up on the bed and adjusted the pillows behind him.   
"That is not funny." Sam swallowed and took the chair next to the bed.   
"You didn't do it intentionally." Jon smiled.   
"I almost killed you. Whether it was intentional or not." Sam shook his head.   
"Sam. I am here. I am back. We've been in close to death many times and..."  
"But it was my fault now!" Sam hissed. "I have to learn more. I thought... when we arrived back, that this library, what she has here is enough to do investigations, but... the first plan was the right one. I ... should go back to the Old Town." He finally spits it out.   
"We discussed it. It is not safe." Jon shook his head. "Bran... what if he caught you? We can't guarantee your safety and I promised your family you'll be safe."  
"I failed." Sam lowered his head. "I failed as a master. I am not useful, and If I stay... what if I am wrong about your daughter too?"  
"Sam" Jon started to feel sorry for him. "That is not the same. Maybe you have no talent for potions and those kinds of things, but you are good in the investigation, and you learned and read everything we have to know about ... how to kill the Three-Eyed Raven. I trust you. I have always trusted you. Without you, we would have failed already."   
"I don't know." Sam shook his head.   
"But I do." 

"They grow nicely," Dany stated when she fed the baby dragons. Missandei was playing on the carpet next to them.   
"Sooner or later we should let them out to..." Daario answered.  
"It is too risky. We have no idea where is Bran and his army, with those huge... weapons." Dany stated and stepped closer to her daughter and raised her up from the floor.   
"Forgive me, My Queen, but if my memories are not deceiving... it is not good for them to stay in locked." Daario stepped closer.  
"You remember my words well, Daario Naharis." Dany smiled.  
"For all your words." He added and there was an awkward smile on his face too.   
"You've changed a lot. In the past few months," she mentioned.  
"Many things happened in the past few months," he stated.  
"I..."  
"Forgive me." Jenifire entered into the room. "Your guards said I'll find you here."  
"Oh, I forgot. Things... have been a bit confusing these past few days. So.... how did your mission went?" she looked at them.   
"Mama!" Missandei disturbed them before Jenifire could start. She raised her hand, and the place of the slaughter still can be seen on her tiny palm.   
"Darling, not now," Dany told her and looked at Jenifire and Daario again.  
"But Mama, where papa?" Missandei continued.   
"Darling, mama have important things to discuss." she placed her to the ground "Let's play in silence, okay? For my sake." Dany smiled at her and then straighten up. Jenifire looked the tiny lady, who was holding her mother's skirt. That small little chid is the key to a better future. That was so unbelievable. She was just an innocent child, with tremendous responsibility. She was afraid... she worried for her. People who are chosen for those big things... never have a too happy ending. They usually have to sacrifice themselves for a greater good. Still, she saw her in a throne. Without her parents. Years later. She wondered what does that mean.   
"Jenifire?" Daenerys voice brought her back from her thoughts.   
"Sorry." She caught her head from MIssandei and turned back to Daenerys. "Quentyn Martell is willing to listen to your offer. He is willing to..."  
"He is willing?" Dany surprised. "I didn't ask for anything he should have been willing to do. I asked you to tell him that I want to talk with him." she crossed her fingers in front of her body and staring them.  
"I might fail to draw up my words." Jenifire made a face. "He is waiting for you. Two days from today. He is waiting for us at Rook's Rest." she continued.   
"Thank you. So we are having a meeting with the new ruler of Dorne." she took a deep breath. "What kind of person is he?"  
"They were right. He is puffed up with pride. An idiot asshole" Daario stated and rolled his eyes.   
"Who easily can be controlled by a woman," Jenifire stated with a smile on her face.   
"Daario. Please inform Grey Worm and prepare for the leaving. And... please send Nesera or Yara here. To keep their eyes on Missandei." Dany ordered him, and he nodded and left the room immediately.  
"I can stay," Jenifire told her. "To take care of her, if you need someone."  
"I did not want to hurt you, but ... I'd like to leave my daughter for someone who I..." Dany started.   
"Who you trust?" Jenifire raised her eyebrow and she was visibly disappointed. "Forgive me, but I saved your life, and yesterday I saved your love's life. How else should I prove my loyalty?"   
"Maybe we could have start with the times when my love was in your flat as a wolf." Dany looked into her eyes.   
"So that is why you wanted to push him into the wolf's body, Now I understand. You wanted the answer why he was there with me." Jenifire smirked. "Who do you not trust? HIm or me?"   
"I trust Jon Snow." Dany answered, "I don't think I should worry about anything, but I would really appreciate it if you tell me the truth, the truth that he doesn't remember." 

"Wonder why he is hiding that memory. I mean his brain. It was not that horrible." Jenifire sat to the chair and crossed her fingers.  
"What happened?" Dany was clearly strained.  
"Are you sure you want me to tell this in front of her?" Jenifire looked at Missandei, who was hiding behind Dany's skirt again. Daenerys looked down at her daughter than with wide eyes she looked at Jenifire. "I was just kidding." Jenifire frowned and smiled. "There is nothing you should worry about. Believe it or not, I don't fu..." she almost said it, then she realized again there is a small child with them "I ... don't do things like that with animals. No matter how I am separated from humans. Gosh." she made a face.  
"He was there, when... I ... turned out from myself. When I lost... "  
"He was." Jenifire nodded and leaning forward. "I felt his pain. He was lost, and he lost all his hope, he was just laying there and whining. I just let him in and let him stay. I ... somehow I knew he lost something. Something important, but I also knew where he belongs. I wish I could explain how I know these things, how I have this ability to feel what people feel. The happiness and the pain too. Wish there would be more happiness in the world." she rolled her eyes. "But with him... in him... I felt something during the pain. There was love." she smiled a bit. "Love that I never felt. Some pure and honest feelings. First I thought he planted those feelings towards me but even as a wolf he made it clear it is not me. When I laid down to the bed next to him, he went further from me. It sounds crazy but I feel in love with the feeling that I felt in him." she took a deep breath. "I think I always wanted to be that important to someone. Like how important you are for him." she took a deep breath and stood up. "So that is the secret that you wanted to know. Jon Snow did nothing against you, and when I realized those feelings are for someone else, I sent him away. I sent him home. I've told him to... never let this feeling away because that is the purest feeling a human can feel. LIke she is the purest miracle ever can happen." she lowered her head and smiled at Missandei. 

"Mama!" Missandei pulled her skirt, and she turned to her. Jenifire words touched her heart. She knew how Jon loved her, but there was something deep in her words.   
"Yes, darling?" she caressed her cheek.  
"Can we see papa?"   
"Of course we do honey. Of course." he crouched next to her daughter and kissed her cheek. "And what do you say, afterward if you play a little with Jenifire until mama do her duties?" she turned to Jenifire and smiled at her. After the things she said ... she felt she can trust her. Her heart says that is the right choice.


End file.
